


Blinding Darkness

by Catherss, Tillthewheelsfalloff



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Kidfic, Multi, Past, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Whump, hints of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 271,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherss/pseuds/Catherss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillthewheelsfalloff/pseuds/Tillthewheelsfalloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets a girl and promptly falls in love. He is, however, an Avenger, so it was never going to be easy. Especially as an old enemy is out to throw an almighty spanner in the works, and nobody knows what's real. Steve/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Fanfiction.Net using the same pen-name.
> 
> New chapter every Friday.

"Fantastic book."

Steve looked up, moderately surprised, at the voice to see a tall woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes stood in front of him grinning; she was wearing a badge to signify that she worked here. Steve looked at his book momentarily forgetting what he was reading.

"Yeah, it looks really good. I've not read much of it, though." Steve answered carefully, not used to random women coming to talk to him unless they were fans and would squeal loud enough to give him a headache and ask for his autograph. Steve put a book mark in the book,  _Private Peaceful_ , and closed it, to show he was listening.

"What part are you up to?"

"Um, Grandma Wolf has just moved in."

"You like books set in the war?" she asked with genuine interest.

"Yeah." Steve shrugged and glanced around, vaguely wondering why she had come to talk to him.

She smiled to herself as she walked away holding up a finger to signify she'd be back in a moment, which she did coming back holding two books in her hands, "Well, I'll recommend these:  _Boy in the Striped Pyjamas_  and  _War Horse_." she handed both the books to him and Steve read the blurbs. "Though,  _Boy in the Striped Pyjamas_  isn't actually about a soldier, but it's good all the same."

"Yeah... they sound really good." Steve stated, "Thank you." He looked back up at her and suddenly noticed how attractive she was and how she was looking at him with bright beautiful chocolate eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck. Was it that warm before? "So – um...what's your name?"

She grinned, noticing his sudden discomfort with amusement but sat down on the chair beside him hoping to make him feel calmer without her towering over him, "I'm Evie Rae. You?"

"Captain Steve Rodgers." Steve mentally cursed as he realised he put 'Captain' at the front of his name automatically.

"Captain? You're a Captain?" Steve opened his mouth to answer when Evie's eyes widened and she stood up again out of shock more than anything else,

" _Captain Steve Rogers_?! You're  _Captain America_?!"

"Uh...yes?"

"No _way_!" Evie laughed and then glared across the rows as she heard someone shush her. "This is...no wonder you like war books..." Evie's eyes widened, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude...just..."

"It's fine." Steve smiling at her obvious excitement and sudden nervousness.

"I was a... _huge_  fan of you when I was younger and now when I heard you were found in the ice... _wow_!" Evie giggled again, "I wanted to come see you but civilians weren't allowed and there was a huge line, my aunt tried as well but nobody believed her except some dude with an eye-patch...I have all the comics and cards and all the collectables and I sound like such a stalker! Please feel to shut me up at any time."

Steve chuckled, "It's nice to meet you Evie. Is that short for anything?" He asked mostly to change the subject but he was also curious.

"Short for Evelyn. But nobody calls me that except my aunt."

"Evelyn. That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. So is Steve." Evie frowned suddenly blushing at her stupid comment, and Steve laughed glad that for once that he wasn't the only nervous person.

"Thank you I think."

"God, I should shut up before I embarrass myself further."

"I think you're doing ok. Better than I normally do when meeting a beautiful woman." Steve's eyes widened, cursing himself again. Why did this  _always_ happen?

Evie giggled almost hysterically, "Thank you Cap'n."

"Please, call me Steve." Steve added struggling to fight the urge to stutter.

"Steve." Evie agreed.

"So, do you enjoy books set during the war too?" Steve asked motioning to the books that she had recommended. They both relaxed at the subject.

"Yeah, as said I'm a huge fan of you...my aunt knew you, and that made me want to find out more about the wars so...I did. Loads of these books, especially Michael Morpurgo, are really good and of course non-fiction. Like a book that just came out,  _24 Hour Trench_ or something, they used official manuals and diaries to build a real trench system and live in it for 24 hours, recreating the frontline daily existence. It's really amazing, the library hasn't got it yet 'cause its new but I could lend you my copy?"

Steve gawked for a minute before deciding to latch onto the end of the sudden babble not sure how to reply to the rest of it. "That would be very kind of you."

Evie shrugged, "No trouble, I'll uh...bring it into work and you can come collect it whenever you want."

"Thank you."  _'Ask her out you idiot!'_  A voice that sounded surprisingly like Bucky's yelled and Steve wanted to but  _how?_ "I went to France last month," he stated mentally cursing when he didn't manage to ask her out, "To visit the graves from the Battle of the Somme with Natasha."

Evie nodded slowly, "I've been there. It's... _touching_  would be the only word I can use." Steve took a deep shaking breath as he nodded, some unwanted memories coming back to him. "If you don't mind me asking...what was it like? The war?"

"I remember the war very differently to most people, but the things I did see..." he trailed off, "That's one of the reasons I quite like reading these books, seeing how the war was from the view of others." It was the easiest answer he could give and Evie accepted that. They spoke a bit longer about various books they've read from historical to fantasy to sci-fi including Harry Potter. He told her that when he had first read the third book's title he had thought it was Alcatraz, not Askaban. They laughed at that. Then -

**'Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?**   
**Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?**   
**Who will campaign door-to-door for America,**   
**Carry the flag shore to shore for America,**   
**From Hoboken to Spokane,**   
**The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!'**

Steve blushed deeply as the song came out extremely loudly and he fumbled around for his phone murmuring an apology to Evie who couldn't help but giggle loudly and a few people glanced around at the noise, "Hello?" Steve answered.

 **"Where are you?"** Tony asked immediately.

"In the library. Why?"

 **"Good. Hulk's smashing his floor. Has been for ages and Clint's not here."**  He sounded urgent.

"Dammit Tony," Steve glanced at Evie as she made a little squeak at the name. " **You should know by now when he's getting irritated!"**  he stood up and pulled his jacket on.

 **"Wasn't me!"** Tony attempted but Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'll be there soon as possible. Call me if he de-Hulks before I get there."

 **"I will. Ow! Bruce!"**  Tony yelled as Steve pocketed his phone and glanced at Evie who was grinning widely and looking curious at the same time.

"Star Spangled Man with a Plan?"

"What? Oh, my ringtone. Tony changed it. He didn't tell me how to change it back, and not even Bruce would help me." he frowned looked so rejected Evie had to resist the urge to hug him.

She laughed lightly, "I can help if you want?"

"That would be great...but right now I've got to get going, uh..." Steve hesitated blushing again, but he could almost hear Bucky's voice urging him on in his head  _'If you don't ask her I will!'_ , "How about lunch tomorrow? There's a nice café just across the road?"

Evie's eyes widened almost comically and she giggled slightly hysterically, "That would be  _incredible_! I mean - I'd really like that - it would be fun – I, uh..."

"Meet at 1?" Steve asked understanding her nervousness it was only due to Natasha's and Peppers influence that Steve managed to keep calm.

"Yeah." Evie grinned at him as he stood up. "I'll sort out those books for you?"

Steve rose an eyebrow before glancing down at the books he was still holding. "Oh right. Please. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He got back to the tower in under 10 minutes, to find Bruce's floor almost completely destroyed but the Hulk was still smashing; he couldn't leave the floor since Tony had it Hulk proofed. It didn't take Steve too long to calm him down since Hulk would only listen to him and Clint for some reason.

But Steve couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful and funny and interesting, and despite her initial excitement at realising it was him, she didn't treat him differently, like he was about to break like some of the agents from S.H.I.E.L.D did, nor like a celebrity like the annoying fans did.

Steve couldn't help but feel guilty as he thought of Peggy but as Tony had stated many a time, it's time to move on, Peggy would want him to be happy.

Once the film was over Steve made his way upstairs to his floor where he found himself absent-mindedly drawing Evie from memory.

Evie spent the rest of the day walking on air, she greeting everyone she spoke to with a huge grin and her co-workers started to worry that she was on happy-drugs.

She soon got home and went straight onto her computer ignoring her room-mates.

 _Greetings, my 79 followers. (And thanks the ten who've followed me since last week – you guys are amazing!)_  
You would never guess who I bumped into at work today.  
THE CAPTAIN AMERICA.  
Yes, you heard me right.  
STEVE HOT AS HELL RODGERS  
And I fangirled all over him, too! I said his name was beautiful, after he said mine was. I am an actual idiot!  
He was looking at a book when I spotted him. First I thought he was just a look-a-like. But then he introduced himself as CAPTAIN STEVE RODGERS!  
It was kinda adorable, too, because he was looking at Private Peaceful. (Don't worry dear readers! I also recommended Boy in the Striped Pyjamas' and War Horse) He said that he liked war books.  
He's actually a pretty sweet guy. After he apparently noticed I was a woman he suddenly got all nervous and adorable. For someone who can battle Nazi's and giant monsters he's pretty shy. After I made a complete fool out of my self over the name thing, he said, (And I quote), "I think you're doing ok. Better than I normally do when meeting a beautiful woman." Then he went and blushed and he looked like 15 year old boy asking his crush out!  
I asked him about the war. He said that he remembered it very differently from the other soldiers, and that he was reading the books to try and get an idea of what it was like for most.  
We chatted for a while (he said that he'd read the Harry Potter books, and that he liked them a lot because there wasn't anything modern in them. When I asked if he'd seen the films, he said that Natasha had lent him the first three, but he fell asleep halfway through the first one. Only later did I realise who Natasha must have been)  
… and then his phone went off – his ring tone is 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan'! He later explained that 'Tony did that. He didn't tell me how to change it back, and not even Bruce would help me get it back.' And he looked proper rejected!  
I fangirled. Completely lost it. (Not that I had it in any point in the conversation). I'd forgotten that the charming, sweet guy in front of me was an Avenger. He had a conversation to TONY STARK. Yes THE Tony Stark Genius Billionaire Iron Man! (At least he said Tony's name) and said something about poking someone. I heard Iron Man yell 'Hulk' through the phone so I assume Bruce Banner had Hulked out!  
 _And then…_  
 _AND THEN…_  
 _He asked me out for coffee!_  
 _I am actually screaming as I write!_  
 _Coffee! With Captain America!  
_ _I will tell you more at a later time, followers! I need to go to bed now!_

Evie squealed slightly as she sent the blog, she couldn't believe it was actually true. It wasn't long before she started getting replies from some of her readers which she tried to reply to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve couldn't sleep, he was so excited but also nervous, eventually he managed to drift off into a restless nerve filled sleep where he found himself dreaming about going to the date and suddenly he was back to his old self without the serum and Evie didn't want to know him so she just left, walked away from him and he tried to follow her but had an asthma attack and couldn't breathe, she kept saying 'Do you think any girl would want to know you like this?'

When he woke at 6:30 as usual the first thing he did was check he wasn't his old self and when he wasn't he lay back in absolute relief. He was tired but went for his usual run greeting the people he usually did and stopping at the nearest Café for a quick coffee and a chat with Beth the woman he had apparently saved during the battle 5 months ago, she was really nice and was contently flirting but she wasn't really Steve's type.

When he got back it was 8am and Steve would spend an hour cleaning up last night's dinner dishes and then start making breakfast which varied depending on his mood. Fruit salad today.

Bruce woke up first using at 8:30 he was always the most grateful telling Steve he didn't have to make breakfast every morning but Steve would tell him it was fine and he quite enjoyed it. Bruce would then put coffee on for everyone. Then Natasha and Clint would usually wake up around 9 O'clock and eat the breakfast silently. They wouldn't say a single word until they had food and coffee in their system unless there was an emergency. Half way through the agents eating breakfast Pepper would wake soon followed by a Zombie-fyed Tony. Pepper would eat the breakfast and get into a chat with Bruce or Steve about something. Tony would drink exactly 2.5 mugs of coffee before he'd speak and then eat breakfast and start talking science with Bruce. Lastly Thor would come in at  _exactly_ 9:13 every morning, always too cheerful for any sane person in the morning, put pop-tarts on and ate the leftovers of whatever Steve had made and the pop-tarts while talking casually with anyone that was in a chatting mood.

This morning was no different, Steve was observing the group, Tony and Bruce were talking about school tablets or something apparently they were calling it the 'Stark Banner'. Pepper and Thor were discussing design ideas for the new Quinjet Tony had bought for the Avengers, and Clint and Natasha were talking about going for a run and training in the park for once instead of the training rooms.

Everyone wasn't usually here, so today was a rare day. Natasha, while being an Avenger was also sill a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and still did jobs for them, as did Clint. Bruce sometimes went away to developing countries to help out with extra funding from Tony. Thor would often go to visit his girlfriend and was sometimes summoned back to Asgard. Only Steve, Tony and Pepper lived full time.

Steve smiled at his strange little family as he left the room to let them do the dishwasher as he did every morning and sat down in his room to read War Horse.

It was 12 O'clock when he was dragged out of his thoughts by JARVIS reminding him to check his virtual farm on Facebook. Bruce and Clint had showed him how to use it. He had been getting a lot better with technology but he did struggle with a lot. Especially when trying to use a phone, he could call and answer, occasionally text but that was it. How was he supposed to play games or do anything else on a tiny little telephone? He was ok with TV's but the first time he saw one he had stared for  _hours_ , how did they get everything on it with 'Cable' so Steve asked Tony to explain it, Tony had made no sense so he asked Bruce and it just about made sense.

Clint had mentioned that living in Stark Towers was probably the worst place he could be after living in a world with barely any proper technology as Stark Towers was probably  _the most_  modern place in the  _entire_  modern world.

Steve smiled as he opened his laptop, Bruce and Clint had spent hours with him teaching him how to use it and made him various account, E-mail, Facebook, twitter and Tumblr. He barely used his e-mail, only played with the farm on Facebook and didn't really understand the other two especially when he was asked to follow people, he felt like a stalker. After he checked his farm he realised he needed to get ready to go.

But what should he wear? What should that talk about? He didn't know what to do on a date!

So he decided to ask for advice. He knew exactly who to ask.

Natasha Romanov.

She was a spy so she wouldn't tell anyone if he asked her not to, and she's a woman so she'd know what to do. He hoped. He found her on her floor with her back to him, he could see that she was typing a mission report or something on her laptop, "Hello Steve." she greeted without looking at him. Steve didn't bother to ask how she knew it was him.

"Hey 'Tasha,"

"What's up?"

"I uh...need your advice."

Natasha closed her laptop and turned around on her chair to face him with a raised eyebrow. She motioned to the sofa for him to sit down and she moved to sit beside him making him feel slightly nervous. "What about?"

Steve hesitated, should he really ask her? She obviously knew it was something he was really worried about judging by her reaction when he asked. She was staring at him patiently and Steve sighed and gave in, "I'm meeting a woman soon..."

Natasha's eye widened slightly, the most reaction she'd ever give to any form of shock, "Ah."

"What should I do? It is a date? What should I wear? How should I act? Sh-"

Natasha placed her hand over his mouth successfully shutting him up, "Casual clothes. Thing's you'd normally wear, jeans and a shirt. It'll look better if you un-tuck it but it's more... _you_ when you tuck it in so that doesn't matter. I'm assuming you asked her for lunch right?" Steve nodded mutely her hand still over his mouth, "Then she's going to assume it's a date and it's obvious you want it to be a date. So you talk, what do you have in common?"

"Bmmoooks." he answered muffled.

"Books? Right start with that. Then asked her about herself, make sure to do that and just talk about whatever comes up. Lastly  _pay_. Make sure you pay, even when she says it's fine she'll pay her side don't let her ok?" Steve nodded again and Natasha allowed the corners of her mouth to twitch in a smile as she released his mouth, "What time are you meeting her?"

"One."

"Go get changed then. Come back here for me to check it out before you leave."

Steve nodded and went back to his room putting on the black jeans that Tony had bought him and a light red and white checker shirt. He started to tuck it in before changing his mind and un-tucked it. He pulled on his browncoat and went back to Natasha's floor who rose an eyebrow and motioned for him to spin around.

" _Mm_. You look good."

Steve blushed at the appreciative tone, "Thank you."

"One last thing, if the date goes well kiss her. Whether that's on the lips or cheek. Go get her Captain Tightpants." Steve rose an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't comment as he smiled gratefully at her help.

"I'll uh be back later."

"I'm assuming I'm not to tell the others?"

"Not just yet please?"

"Of course," Natasha motioned for him to get into the elevator. She wished him good luck.

He would need it.

20 minutes later he walked into the café and sat down ordering himself a coffee, a few minutes later the door opened and Steve glanced over to see Evie walking in. He stood up and greeted her; she was wearing a pair of tights with denim shorts over the top and a cream coloured shirt with a belt around the middle. "Hello," she greeted nervously.

"Hello," he greeted just as nervously, "You look stunning." he pulled her chair out and when she sat down he pushed her in lightly and she was grinning widely at his chivalry and blushed at his complement.

"Thank you. You look good too."

Steve smiled shyly and sat down, "Uh...nice morning?"

"Yes. It's been ok." truthfully she had spent hours getting changed about 20 times and spent over an hour on her make-up that would usually take less than 20 minutes. "Yours?"

"Yeah, I read War Horse."

"Oh? What did you think?"

"It was fantastic. I mean, following a horse's journey through the war, not something you see often but it was so real but it does show a very real feeling of the war."

"Did you ever have a horse?"

Steve's answer was interrupted by the waitress coming over, "Are you ready to order?"

Steve looked at Evie, "Evelyn? Are you?"

"Uh no sorry," she smiled apologetically but the waitress didn't notice as she just stared at Steve.

"Give us a few minutes please." he told the waitress politely but looked back at Evie oblivious to the looks he was getting from the waitress.

"Sure, you're Captain America right?"

"Uh...yeah I am." Steve nodded.

"Could I have an autograph?"

"Sure," she handed Steve a napkin and a pen and he quickly wrote down his autograph.

"Awesome, thanks." Steve nodded with a smile and the waitress walked away.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Horse?"

"Oh right, no. I've never ridden a horse in my life."

"Really?"

"Really." Steve nodded, "Before the serum I physically couldn't, since then haven't had the chance. Have you?"

"I ride often. I should take you one day, or I mean you should go one day at least."

"That'd be fun." Steve agreed with a shy smile and Evie laughed nervously. "Should we uh...order?"

Evie nodded and looked down at her menu, "Egg and chips?" she said after a moment.

"Sounds good. I'll have the same."

They ordered and Steve looked at Evie, "So uh...what do you enjoy? Hobbies and the like?

"Uh reading, writing, horse riding..." Evie shrugged, "What about you?"

"I enjoy reading and drawing I guess."

"You draw?"

"Yeah."

"Any good?"

Steve shrugged, "People say so. I guess."

"I'd love to see."

"I'll have to show you at some point. Do you draw?"

"Stick figures." Evie laughed, "I've drawn Pikachu once."

"Pikachu?"

"From Pokémon? You need to watch that!"

"Pokémon? Never heard of it."

Evie gasped, "You poor man."

"I'll have to watch it I guess."

Evie nodded, "I have all the trading cards. Took me most of my life but I have at least one of each."

"As well as Captain America cards?" Steve asked teasingly relaxing as the conversation flowed easily.

Evie blushed, "Yeah...I've got them all, vintage." Steve swallowed sadly as he remembered Coulson saying that and he never got the chance to sign them.

"Would you like me to sign them?" he asked hoping that he didn't sound too vain. Most people wanted him to, anyways, and judging by Evie's now wide excited eyes and the trouble she had in swallowed the sip of tea she took, he guess it was a good idea to ask.

"That would be quite...amazing." Evie answered breathlessly. "Thank you." Steve nodded but their food came before he could say anything else. "So uh, what are the other Avengers like?"

"Tony is...well Tony Stark..." Steve shrugged unsure of how to describe Tony, "Less of a uh...playboy I think is the term he used, than he used to be because of Pepper. Bruce is less shy than he was at the beginning and a bit of a prankster he'll never admit to that though. Thor is quite amusing and loud. He is also not stupid as the media seems to believe. Clint and Natasha are terrifying." Evie laughed at that description. "Do you live on your own or...?"

"With a couple of friends. Sherlock and Mycroft, yes their parents are huge fans of the book. And Irene."

"Also got parents fans of the book?"

Evie laughed, "No but they bonded over it. I've been tempted to change my name to Mary just to join in."

Steve laughed, "I couldn't imagine that. Evelyn suits you."

Evie grinned wider vaguely aware she must looked slightly crazy with such a wide grin but didn't care, "I take it you've read the books?"

"Yeah, I read them all when I was younger,"

"They are quite fantastic, what's your favourite?"

"I'd say  _The Final Problem_  but also _The_   _Return of Sherlock Holmes_."

"Oh yes! So sad, there's a TV series written by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss that's set in modern day London. There's also Elementary, but… that's not as good. It's set in New York, and Watson is a woman."

"A… woman? How have they pulled that off?" he asked.

"She's called Joan, and she's Asian. She's his sober companion, after he got off drugs."

"Huh…"

"Well, I'd recommend Sherlock any day. It's better. Elementary is just a copy."

"Oh?"

"Sherlock came first. Anyways, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss are both amazing writers anyways. Moffat wrote some episodes of Doctor Who. It's a British thing, so it came to America a few months ago. I'll have to lend you the DVDs."

"How much things am I watching, reading or doing now?" Steve asked amused and Evie laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Maybe I can surprise Tony when I know about something he mentions."

They laughed and then talked for another hour before Evie glanced at the time. "I'm really sorry but I should get going, my break was over like half an hour ago."

"No it's fine. I should get going to." he called a waitress over, "Can we have the bill please?"

"Of course."

She came back a moment later and Evie pulled out her purse at the same time as Steve got his wallet, "How much?" Evie asked and Steve shook his head.

"On me."

"No, I've got-"

"It's fine." Steve put the right amount and a tip down.

"Thank you."

Steve nodded and gestured towards the door calling a thank you to the waitress. "It was really nice to see you today Evelyn."

"And you Steve."

Steve hesitated before bending down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and smiled at her, it was obvious she was really struggling not to squeal but she was definitely grinning crazily. "Here," he grab a note of paper from his pocket and wrote down his mobile number handing it to her, "Uh, I can't promise I'll answer because I'm really bad with making sure it's charged but I'll try."

Evie grinned at that and wrote down her own number, "We'll talk soon?"

"Definitely."

They went their separate ways both grinning as hard as each other. Almost bouncing as they walked.

Steve couldn't believe it. Kissing Evie...even just a peck was amazing. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Evie was once again walking on air. She had just been on a date with  _Captain America_! He was a gentlemanly as she had heard but also funny and easy to talk to. He was definitely shy but managed to get over it long enough to talk calmly to her.

She got home and told her roommates immediately who all wanted to meet him and of course, had to write another entry on her blog.

 _Hello, my dear followers! As I promised, I will now expand... on the date! Yes, the date!_  
 _It started out a little awkwardly (I think Steve's never dated someone before, or at least never had to go through the whole system of dating someone). He said he read War Horse and enjoyed it. A waitress came over, and asked us if we were ready to order (And did a fair bit of staring at Steve! He didn't notice which I should NOT be this happy over but I am!), and Steve called me by Evelyn! Gosh, he's so sweet._  
 _I asked if he'd ever ridden a horse in his life, and he said no, so I invited him over to ride with me (And all my followers from the horse obsession, I will be posting more photos of Pokey jumping soon!). He said he was good at drawing, and then he said he'd never seen Pokémon! He is a deprived man. (But he has read Sherlock Holmes, so I am a happy camper.)_  
 _Conversation started getting easier after that, and we discussed the rest of the Avengers. (He called Clint and Natasha, and I quote, 'Terrifying'! and that's saying a lot coming from a Super solider!_  
 _Steve insisted on paying - and then BAM! He kissed me! On the lips! For such a shy guy, that was a pretty big move! (Even if nothing comes of this, at least I will be able to say that I have met, talked to and kissed Captain America!)  
_ _I should get going now my dear readers but if I see him again (Which I REALLY hope I do) I will let you know!_


	2. And promptly falls in love.

The next day Steve went to the library to return the books and was overjoyed when Evie was there working. After asking he found out that she worked almost every day except Sunday and days she wanted off. There were two other people who worked at the library, James and Ella, but they kept mostly to themselves. The ended up having a long chat about the books and Steve admitted ‘Boy in the Stripped Pyjamas’ made him cry, and Evie said the same as she handed him a pile of her own items that she had brought to work for him to borrow 'just in case' he came in and then recommended a few books which he immediately took out to read later.

Steve then took her out for a coffee and lunch during her break.

This happened every few days for the next 2 weeks. In which they got to know each other a lot more and found they had more than just books in common. Evie educated Steve on more pieces of technology and changed his ringtone for, but stole the Star Spangled Man song for her ringtone whenever _he_ rung her. They spoke about anything that came up to learn more about each other.

Evie never pushed Steve about his past, she did however ask him the occasional question but that was all but when he opened up about something she was quite happy to listen and comfort him if needed, he seemed quite surprised the first time she hugged him whilst he was telling her about Bucky.

When he opened up she did the same in return, she told him that her father left when she was four and her mother was a drunk for as long as she could remember, she spent more time with her great aunt Maggie than she did with her mom. She studied at OhioUniversity where she had studied IT but then somehow ended up the owner of a library in the middle of New York. She didn’t go into much detail about what happened between university and New York and Steve didn’t push sensing her reluctance.

He brought his drawing pad in for her to see had had forgotten that he’d drawn her. In the picture she was at the café they often went to and was grinning with a crinkled around her eyes, it was obvious he draw this form memory because she didn’t remember him drawing while they were talking.

She had been embarrassed but amazed at his drawing. “You drew me?” She had asked.

His eyes went wide as he looked at the picture and blushed, “Yeah.”

“Aren’t there...better things you can draw?”

Steve shook his head looking quite sure. “Nothing.”

A week after they had the first date, Evie took Steve to the stables and managed to convince the owner to let Steve ride as well and they spent a few hours with Evie teaching Steve how to ride. When he first climbed into the horse he looked confident but each time the horse moved he flinched. Once he got used to it they started with a simple trot learning the basics before going into the more advanced riding since Steve is a quick learner. Riding around the large field he raced with the Evie even though she won each time not willing to go easy on him when she’s in her element.

It was exactly two weeks after their first date when Evie got to work feeling cheerful hoping Steve would come see her today. He didn't come _every_ day but most days. Evie looked forward to it every morning.

He would always turn up at 11 O'clock sharp but by the time 11:30 rolled around Evie had assumed he wasn't going to come and each time she struggled to fight against the disappointment knowing that he was probably busy with the Avengers.

Evie shook off her thoughts of Steve - as hard as that is and concentrated in actually working for once, until of course a conversation caught her notice as she walked into the teenage isle where there was a couple sat together on a chair each holding a book but they were talking quietly, “Yeah! I heard, they had made robots like those Hammer Corp’ things a few years back.”

“Seriously? Who did it?”

“Duno, just some terrorists or something. It’ll be fine though the Avengers are out there.”

“Those guys are awesome.”

“And girl, Black Widow is _hot_.” The girl turned a page on the book she was reading heavily and the guy glanced at her, “Not as hot as you of course.”

“Good.”

Evie coughed and the couple looked up at her, “Sorry were we too loud?”

“No, no. You’re fine. I just couldn’t help but overhear you, the Avengers are fighting somewhere?”

“Yeah, it was on the news about an hour ago, in Washington I think.”

“What’s happened?”

“Just robots or something, they didn’t tell us much just that they Avengers are on it really.”

“Right...thank you.” Evie continued to work but worrying more than ever, what if something has happened to him during the fight and she knew she wouldn’t know anything until it was said on the news because as far as she knew, Steve hadn’t told the other Avengers about her just yet.

She tried to ignore the feeling of increasing worry and found herself checking the news on her computer every few minutes hoping for _something_ but there was nothing. Eventually the public slowly left the library and Evie decided to lock up early and made her way home.

"I'm home." she called walking through the front door and huge her coat up.

“Hey, you’re early?” Sherlock called from the living room.

“Yeah, everyone left so I sent James and Ella home and thought I’d lock up early.”

“Lover boy come today?" Sherlock called from the lounge on the left.

"Nope, didn't you see on the news? Avengers are fighting in Washington."

"Ah crap." Sherlock moved over to allow Evie to sit down beside him and she curled into his side.

"Where's Croft and Rene?"

"Cooking!" Mycroft's voice called from the kitchen through the corridor on the right.

"Mm what you making?"

"Chicken and potatoes. Give us 20 minutes."

"Croft, that's the smartest thing you've ever said." Evie sighed with relief along with her rumbling stomach.

“That says a lot about my intellect.” Mycroft chuckled.

"Since we’re all here, Friday night film while we eat?" Irene asked.

"Depends? What film?"

"Horror." Sherlock stated as if there were no other genres.

"Something easy?" Evie asked hopefully.

"An _easy horror_?" Mycroft asked, amused.

"What about that film where you said the guy looks like Thor?"

"What? Chris Hemsworth?"

“Yeah, him? What’s that horror film he’d been in lately?”

"Cabin in the woods?" Evie guessed, “I haven’t seen it yet.”

"Yeah. That would be an easy horror. It’s not too scary."

Evie rolled her eyes but nodded, letting Irene to get up and set it up before staring on dinner once it was done.

Evie curled up against Sherlock while Irene curled up against his other side and put her feet across Mycrofts lap and the brothers just sat comfortably with their best friends around them. Until halfway through the film as the zombies broke into the house there was a loud knock on the door and absolutely everyone jumped, Irene dropped the popcorn she had made and looked around as if waiting for the zombies to attack.

They sat in silence for a minute glancing around and Mycroft paused the film. Evie switched on a light and glanced at the time, 9:49. Slowly she walked to the door glancing back to see Sherlock just behind her, she pulled open the door.

Where Captain America stood, in full uniform and shield in hand.

His uniform had quite a few rips in it where blood was slowly seeping out and she could see what looked like burns on his skin and clothes. Even the paintwork on his shield was scratched and burnt. He was leaning heavily on the side of the door.

"Evelyn!" he greeted cheerfully but tiredly, "3rd times a charm I guess."

“Sorry?”

“I tried two different apartments before this.”

"Right.” Evie wasn't completely sure what to say as she stepped back to allow him in. Steve sent her a grateful look before his knees seemed to give way and he fell forward, Evie tried to catch him but he was too heavy so Sherlock stepped forward to help, leading him into the lounge where they sat him on the couch. “I’m going to assume you haven’t been to a hospital yet?”

“Nope.” Steve shook his head and stared up at her earnestly, “Tomorrow night. Go on a date with me?” Steve asked before Evie could say anything else.

"Tomorrow night?" Evie asked shocked, had he come to her apartment after an obviously hard battle just to ask her on a date?

"Yes. I was fighting earlier and I thought I've taken you to a café for lunch but we need a proper date, a dinner date. I wanted to give you that so I came immediately."

Evie smiled shocked and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. A very...very...very good plan."

"Good." Steve grinned, "Very good. Great actually." Steve grin at her "I should..." he gestured to the door but his legs didn’t seem to like that and he fell back onto the couch with an undignified ‘ofph’. “I hope you don’t mind but I think I’m gonna just...” Steve’s eyes closed and lay backwards on the couch, immediately falling unconscious but he was still gripping hold of his shield, arm hanging just off the end of the couch.

“That was unexpected.” Evie muttered.

“You never told me he was this hot in person.” Irene muttered annoyed, Evie rolled her eyes at her friend. “That is the sweetest but probably stupidest thing ever.”

“What is?” Evie asked dumbly watching as Mycroft left the room.

“He’s obviously just come back from a battle and comes straight to you to ask you on a date? Can I date him instead?”

“No.” Evie rolled her eyes glancing up at Mycroft walked back into the room holding a blanket and a first aid kit.

“We should just make sure most of those...injures aren’t too bad.” He explained bending down beside Steve and attempting to pull his shirt off, Evie wasn’t sure what to do so Sherlock stepped forward to help, both Irene and Evie couldn’t help but stare appreciatively at Steve’s bare broad chest despite the injures scattered across until Evie snapped out of his and went to get some warm water to clean the blood off.

Once they were done Mycroft put one of his shirts on Steve even if it was a bit tight and Evie covered him with the blanket. Sherlock attempted to move the shield to make him more comfortable but even unconscious, but Steve was gripping tightly to it. “We’ll know if they get any worse then we’ll sort it out in the morning when he wakes up.”

“I’m gonna get to bed.” Irene muttered with a look to the two men who both agreed.

“We can finish the film tomorrow?” Sherlock suggested and Evie nodded.

“Goodnight guys.” Evie muttered watching as they left the room and went down the corridor to their bedrooms.

She sat there for a while just staring at Steve still shocked; Captain America had seriously just come to ask her on a date? Now fallen unconscious on her couch? When she woke up this morning she had not expected this.

Evie lightly brushed his hair back and smiled, she had only known him for two weeks but she hoped to God that she would know him much, much longer. Not just because he’s Captain America but because he’s sweet and kind and funny and just everything she’s ever wanted.

Sighing in content Evie stood up and made her way to bed.

Mycroft and Sherlock were always the first two awake at 9 and Mycroft went to check on Steve to find him still fast asleep. Mycroft considered leaving him asleep but decided that the rest of the Avengers might be worrying about him and Evie would be waking up soon for work at 10:30 so Mycroft bent down and lightly touched Steve’s shoulder.

And only just dodged the shield as it was flung towards him and landed in the TV causing it to fall over and spark. Steve sat up quickly and looked around before staring at the shocked looking Mycroft and Sherlock as the latter ran into the room. A moment later Evie and Irene joined them.

“Uh...sorry...” Steve muttered staring at the TV, “I’ll uh...pay for that.”

“What the hell?!” Irene murmured looking between Mycroft, Sherlock and Steve.

“Sorry, I’m not used to be woken up...” Steve added slowly sitting up and looking about until he caught Evie’s eye.

“Good morning.” Evie spoke amused, eyes running up and down him appreciatively. He looked incredible in Mycroft’s tight shirt and his tight Captain America pants.

“Morning.” Steve blushed as he noticed her appreciative look and ran a hand through his hair ruffling it so it was perfect. “Sorry, I planned to go back last night, I think I was a bit more tired that I realised.”

“It’s alright. Just wasn’t expecting to need a new TV.”

“I’ll pay for that.” Steve repeated walking to the smashed TV to collect his shield; Mycroft left the room and came back with a black bag and a dust pan and brush.

Sherlock bent down to pick up the now broken TV but was obviously struggling so Steve put his shield down on the table and took it off him, holding it up easily, “Where do you want it?”

“By the front door please.” Mycroft answered as he started to clean up the glass.

“Uh, I should probably introduce you all.” Evie realised, “Steve this is Mycroft, Sherlock and Irene.” She pointed at each of them as Steve came back into the room.

Steve nodded and smiled sheepishly at each of them, “Pleasure to meet Evie’s friends, I apologise again for the intrusion and TV.”

“Quite alright, I should have known not to wake a solider or Avenger in an unfamiliar place.” Mycroft smiled and Steve blushed unsure what to say to that, luckily Evie saved him.

“I’ll make some breakfast then shall I?” Evie offered walking into the kitchen; Steve stayed to help Mycroft, Sherlock and Irene in cleaning up.

“Irene, keep Evie in the kitchen.” Mycroft spoke up suddenly, his voice low and eerie making Steve look up at them and frown. He glanced towards Irene as she left the room and he heard a noise of protest from Evie but she didn’t say anything in warning so Steve tried not to worry. He couldn’t help but glance at his shield which he had placed on the sofa.

Both brothers stood up towering over Steve who was knelt on the floor cleaning the glass, he was tempted to stand but knew he could over power the two men if need be quite easily, "What are you intentions with Evie?" Mycroft asked as soon as he knew Evie was stuck in the kitchen.

"Uh...to court her?" Steve answered very carefully, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Sherlock asked sternly.

"An answer?" Sherlock gave him a look and Steve sat up straighter, "An answer." he added more firmly.

"And you like her?"

"Yes. I mean we've only known each other for a couple of weeks but yes. I do."

“What would you do if she was hurt?”

“Call an ambulance and try to help her.”

Sherlock’s face hardened and Steve tried to re-think his answer but another question was asked before he could, “We know you’re a superhero and you fight battle, Evie is put in danger by this correct?”

“Yes. But I believe she can handle herself. Despite that I will protect her best I can. I’m sure once she meets the rest of the team they will treat her as they do Pepper.”

Mycroft looked vaguely impressed at that answer. The brothers glanced at each other with small smiles on their faces, "Well then, we like you. You seem like an honourable man."

"But you should know,"

"No matter how famous,"

"Or honourable,"

"Or just plain _liked_ ,"

"If you harm _one hair_ on her head,"

"You will regret the day you were born." Sherlock finished the sentence with a glare that would actually make Steve take a step back is he was standing.

"Got it?" Steve's eyes were wide but he nodded, "Got it?" Mycroft repeated.

"Yes. I won't hurt her. I don't _want_ to hurt her."

“Good. Irene, Evie.” Sherlock called and the two girls walked back into the room, Evie shot Steve an apologetic look and gestured for him to join her in the kitchen.

“I am so sorry about them.” She murmured in the kitchen glancing through the corridor where the others were cleaning up, “They’re a bit over protective of me especially since everything happened with my family and well...every time they think they have to make the brotherly speech and they usually end up scaring people off. If you don't wanna know them and by extension me I get it an-"

Steve cut her off with a kiss and Evie looked at him surprised, "I’ve fought against Nazi’s, Aliens, Robots, geniuses, psychopaths and I live with Tony Stark. I think I can handle protective friends. Anyway if I hurt you I deserve anything they give me."

Evie smiled softly and lent into his broad chest in a hug, Steve wrapped his arms around her and they stayed that way for a moment.

Until of course Steve remembered that he had just left last night telling the others he’ll be back soon, so reluctantly he pulled back, “I’m really sorry Evelyn, but I should head home. The others are probably starting to worry about me. And I need to get changed and this fixed,” he gestured at his clothes before he suddenly noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual blue shirt. “Uh...”

“Right, sorry, we made sure your injures aren’t too bad and that’s Mycroft’s shirt.” Evie blushed as she all but admitted she had seen him shirtless but he didn’t point that out, instead he nodded.

“Thank you, where’s my-”

“By the sofa. How are you feeling? It looked kinda painful last night?”

“Yeah...got burnt by lasers a few times, it’s fine though I heal quickly.”

“I’m glad.” Evie smiled. “Alright I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, tonight.” Steve bent forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

“Yeah,” Evie grinned at him once he pulled away, “Tonight.”

Steve grinned back out of the kitchen leaning into the lounge, “Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch last night. Again sorry for the intrusion and I’ll pay for the TV.” He told the others.

“See you.” Mycroft called while the others waved.

“Don’t forget this.” Irene handed him the shield, helmet mask and shirt, “Huh...lighter than it looks.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Steve smiled and left the apartment murmuring another goodbye.

“He called me _ma’am_.” He heard Irene giggling.

“He called everyone ma’am, you see that’s what _polite_ people do. But of course _you_ wou...” the conversation faded away as Steve got further from the door and made his way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve walked into the common room, to find everyone but Tony already awake and crowded around the breakfast bar already eating breakfast.

Natasha and Clint looked the worst from the fight yesterday with cuts, bruises and burns all over their visible body but they didn’t seem to be very bothered, being quite used to being bruised and injured after fights. Thor seemed as cheerful as normal but tired and obviously aching. Bruce looked fine just over tired and aching due to changing into the Hulk.

"Morning Steve." Natasha greeted with a barely concealed yawn.

"Morning, what’s all this?" he gestured to the plate of waffles waiting at his usual spot on the breakfast bar.

"We woke up and thought we'd make you breakfast for once." Bruce answered and Steve smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Steve sat down and started to eat when Tony came in to cheerful for his usual self so early in the morning. He looked a little rough for wear but no better than the others. "Cap! You need to watch this!" Tony stated with amusement in his voice, Natasha and Clint sighed and Steve glanced at them curiously, "JARVIS. Play it?"

The TV across the room switched on to show the video of room they were in but it was focused on the kitchen counter, the time stamp in the corner said 8:38. Clint and Natasha were lying on the counter curled around each other sleeping peacefully. It was obvious they had both just collapsed. Natasha started to stir causing Clint to do the same, they both so suddenly pushed at each other throwing the other off the counter and grunting in pain as they hit the floor. Tony's immediate laughter was heard off screen and slowly the two assassins slowly sat up and looked around and at each other.

"Huh." Clint mumbled then glared in what Steve assumed is Tony's direction as the other man was still laughing.

The screen went black and Steve grinned but he wasn't surprised. "How did you get the shiner?" he knew the answer but it was fun to ask.

"Natasha gave it to me after I showed Bruce."

"And you continue to show it to everyone anyway?"

"Well dur!" Tony shrugged and bent down to kiss Pepper and stole one of her waffles. "Where did you disappear to last night?" he asked Steve before Pepper could mention the waffle. She rolled her eyes at him and Steve stared blankly, “Soon as we got back. You left?” Tony prompted.

Steve shrugged, "I had to see something." he caught Natasha's eye and knew she knew but her face didn't show any reaction. Pepper however was grinning slightly and Steve had a feeling she may have guessed something but he couldn't be sure, maybe it was a female thing. He didn’t think Natasha would have told her but then again girls gossiped ever more in this time than in his.

"You obviously just got back," Tony gestured to what Steve was wearing. “And that’s not you’re shirt.” Tony smirked, “So you were out _all night_?”

“Yes.”

"With anyone special?" Tony stared at the shirt Steve was wearing, “Male or female, we don’t judge.”

Steve cringed slightly and shook his head, "No offence meant but Tony, it’s not really any of your business." Steve took a large bite of his waffle and smirked at Tony who scowled, not liking not knowing.

"Bruce, Tony have you had any luck with my Clints new arrows?" Natasha asked making Clint perk up and Steve grateful for the change of subject.

"Not much, still trying to figure out how to make heat sensitive but with wood it’s hard."

"We need sonic waves for that so we're trying to re-create Doctor Who's sonic screwdriver but we need a-"

"The Doctor." Tony interrupted.

"Sorry?"

"'Doctor Who' is the show 'The Doctor' is the man."

"Right..." Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's Sci-Fi geeky-ness. " _The Doctors_ sonic screwdriver. But we need a stabilising agent."

"What do you need?" Clint asked. “I’m sure S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to get it.”

"Not sure yet, there are a few that could work but also ones that could cause a nuclear bomb."

"Ah."

The group continued to talk for a while about things that went completely over his head until Steve left first for a shower and quickly the group dispersed, Steve walked back into the common room to get a drink and found Natasha sat there alone. "You like her a lot." It wasn’t a question.

"Yes." Steve nodded glancing around nervous that someone else was listening. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Evie but he had only known her two weeks, once he introduced her to the Avengers it'd feel more serious. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet. "I mean...I barely know her but she’s...amazing."

Natasha allowed her lips to twitch, which to her was a huge grin, "I'm glad. You deserve someone. What happened last night?"

“I fell asleep on the sofa...her roommates threatened me this morning.”

Natasha’s eyebrow’s rose and she looked concerned, “What happened?”

“Oh, nothing serious, just worry for Evelyn.”

“Ah. Do you want to tell the others yet?”

Steve hesitated, "I don't know...we've been out for coffee but I think tonight would be a proper date. It's odd because in my time dating was done so differently than it is now and I want her to be comfortable."

“Steve,” Natasha spoke up sternly, “Do what you want. If she gets uncomfortable or doesn't like it, she'll tell you, but I doubt you can make anyone feel uncomfortable unless you _want_ them to.” Steve smiled at Natasha’s words, relaxing slightly knowing she spoke the truth but it was still hard to not worry about these things, "Where are you taking her?"

"Uh it's a small Italian restaurant down the road called 'El Grillo’."

“The Cricket?”

“Sorry?”

“El Grillo,” Natasha said with an Italian accent, “It means The Cricket."

"Oh uh...yeah I guess." Steve shrugged. "Tony’s mentioned it a few times."

"Why don't you take her dancing? Something I assume you'd enjoy and that's always a fun romantic gesture for most women." there was a slight wistful look in her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Steve blushed, "I uh...don't know how to dance."

"You don't?"

"No...I never learnt, I was...waiting for the right partner."

"But if you don't know how, then how will you dance with her when you find her?" Natasha just sounded confused more than anything.

Steve shrugged. "Peggy was going to teach me."

Natasha's eye softened as she stood up, "JARVIS play...Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller." The song immediately started play and Steve looked at Natasha curiously as she walked into the middle of the room staring back at him expectantly.

"What-?"

"You don’t need to take her _tonight_ , so I’ll teach you, we can spend the next few weeks learning different dance’s except break dance, I’ll only do that if I’m on mission."

"I-"

"Steve. _Now_." Steve obediently stood up at her stern tone and walked towards her nervously, he was much taller than her but it didn't matter too much as she grabbed his wrist moving it to place his hand onto her waist and then placed her hand onto his shoulder before taking his other hand. "You're the man so you need to lead." Natasha begun to explain it as they moved, just a simple waltz.

They did this for about half an hour before Clint dropped into the room from the air vents and Steve pulled away quickly.

"Whoa sorry." Clint apologized; "If I interrupted anything...?" he started to back away towards the elevator but Steve shook his head.

"'Tasha was just teaching me how to dance."

"Is that what you’re calling it now?" Clint winked making Steve blush and Natasha roll her eyes.

"Practise with Clint." Natasha ordered and both men turned their eyes on her.

"Sorry?" Steve asked.

"What?" Clint didn't understand, "Dancing or _dancing_?"

"Dancing." Natasha answered exasperated. "Clint, be the woman we all know you are. Steve, _lead_."

Both men glanced at each other then back at Natasha, Clint shrugged and stepped forward having no qualms about dancing with another man he just hadn't expected to. Steve, however, was hesitant. In his mind he could hear his dad yelling _‘the heck are ya doing, son?’_ His father had been extremely homophobic, and so it was hard-wired into Steve. Tony had told him that it was completely okay for a man to be gay, or a woman lesbian, and but it was still hard for him. Tony had understood that, but told him rather bluntly to _‘get over it’_.

So, Steve took a step forward. 

Clint grinned and took his hand putting his other hand on Steve's shoulder, "On my waist darlin’." Clint smirked when he noticed Steve looking unsure what to do with his left hand.

Steve placed his hand on Clint's waist.

"Clint's the woman so you need to lead." Natasha spoke softly as another song started to play.

After a few moments of Clint waiting patiently Steve started to lead him in the waltz. It felt different than dancing with Natasha, especially as Clint didn’t have the curves and his muscles felt odd against Steve’s own. After about 5 minutes Clint released Steve and grabbed Natasha. Steve laughed as she looked shocked for a second before she actually _laughed_ and danced with Clint. Steve grinned as he watched the two in a dance that looked so practised and so... _perfect_ that Steve found himself mesmerised. Until of course Clint swapped again.

After 10 minutes of this the music stopped and claps were heard from the side of the room where Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Thor stood.

"Woo!" Tony grinned Steve jumped away from Clint; Clint just wrapped his arm round Steve’s shoulders having to stretch to reach them due to Steve’s height.

"Why were you two dancing?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Is there going to be a ball?" Thor asked hopefully.

Steve shrugged with a faint blush on his cheeks, "No Ball, I was learning."

"You're a fast learner." Pepper spoke up, "That looked amazing."

"Thanks."

"When did you all turn up?" Clint asked, that was a rare question for Clint as he usually noticed anyone immediately.

"About 5 minutes ago." Tony answered, "I saw it on a video, had to see it in person. So did they," he gestured to the others who just looked exasperated at Tony’s actions.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair and a tired but grinning Steve sat beside her and the others disappeared to their little corners of the tower.

"That was... _interesting_." Steve murmured and Natasha laughed making Steve stare. She looked relaxed and was actually smiling. "You look really pretty when you smile." he said without thinking and then blushed, "That's not to say you don't look pretty when you don't smile because you do. You definitely do, I just-"

Natasha laughed again and put her hand over Steve's mouth. "Shh."

"Mmmrrery." Steve said which was meant to be 'sorry'. After a moment Natasha released it, "I just meant you don't smile often. You should."

"What part of shh don't you understand?" Steve shrugged and Natasha rolled her eyes, "Thank you for your compliment. It's just strange to know I'm safe enough to relax." it was obviously hard for her to admit to that but Steve was glad she did.

"You're safe here."

"I know." Natasha smiled again and stood up, "Have a good time on your date."

"Yeah. Thank you, for the lesson."

"Use it wisely." Natasha walked into the elevator and Steve made his way back to his room.

The rest of the day past by quickly until Steve checked with Natasha about the clothes he was wearing and then made his way to the library which he found locked.

Frowning Steve looked around, where is she? He waited a few minutes before he pulled out his phone; it was 6:07 so he decided to text her. It took him a moment before he remembered how,

_'Hello have you forgotten about tonight? If you don't want to go that's fine, I just found the library locked.'_

He wasn't sure how else to word it and wasn't sure he'd be able to change it even if he wanted to, so he sent it hoping she hadn’t changed her mind.


	3. Meeting the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, who's Evie Rae?"  
> Steve choked on a piece of meat at the question and Thor patted him on the back, the lamb came flying out and landed in Clint drink. Steve sent him an apologetic look. "Where did you hear that name?" he asked Tony as soon as he could breathe.

**'Rly sori! friend's house who lives near. B thre sn. Xx'**

Steve's eyes widened at the text. What the  _heck_. He read it out loud quietly. She's sorry. A friend lives near and she'll be here soon? That seemed about right.

He  _thinks_  that's what she means at least. So he waited outside the library and five minutes later a red car pulled up and Evie stepped out wearing leggings and a long crimson coloured top, her hair was down hanging around her shoulders as opposed to her usual plait. "Wow." Steve murmured, "Evelyn, you look beautiful." Evie blushed, he said it often but she felt embarrassed at the compliment every time. How could he think that so much?

"Thank you. Uh, this is Valerie." she motioned to the girl driving the car; she had dark skin and black hair and looked very pretty but Steve struggled to take his eyes off Evie.

"Nice to meet you Valerie."

"And you Captain. Now have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Which is what?" Evie laughed closing the door before Valerie could say anything else and she drove off.

"Sorry about that. Just went over to get changed and do my hair."

"Nothing to apologize about." Steve shrugged. "Shall we?" he offered her his arm which she took with another small blush. "It's not far but we can get a cab if you want?"

"Nah, I'm happy to walk."

Steve nodded and pulled out his cell as they walked to ask her a question, "What does this symbol mean?" he asked showing her the text she had sent and pointed at the ' '.

"At." Evie answered. She had grown used to answering questions like that over the weeks they had known each other.

"Ah. Makes more sense now."

"Sorry," Evie grinned sheepishly, "I forget you're not used to 'text talk'."

"Could you teach me?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know...just how do you shorten the words?"

"It's phonetics. So say you didn't know how to spell, how would you spell...bowl?"

"Uh...B O L?"

"Exactly, so just spell how it sounds also just don't use un-needed letters like...letter you don't  _need_  two 'T's' and the E so pu R."

"I think I get it. So 'phone' would b E? Because the P H sounds like an F?"

"Exactly." Evie grinned again and Steve was glad he understood.

"I'll have to practise that. Thank you."

"I'm happy to help."

They walked for another few minutes until Steve stopped so suddenly that Evie almost fell over. "Oh, sorry!" Steve apologised as he caught her.

"It's ok. Are we eating  _here_?" Evie's eyes were wide as she stared at the Italian restaurant.

"Yeah...is there a problem?"

"No, no...this is... _wow_. I've always wanted to eat here but it's almost impossible to get a reservation. I mean, you need to book  _way_ before two weeks."

"Benefits of being an Avenger." Steve stated sheepishly as if he was slightly ashamed of using his power in that way but Evie just laughed.

"Right, that would make sense, but still!  _Wow_!"

Steve just smiled shyly unsure of what to say as they entered the restaurant, "Good afternoon Sir, Madam. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. For two. Under Rogers."

The man opened and book and looked through it, "Of course Mr and Mrs Rogers, this way." Steve started to explain that they weren't married but the man had walked away and he Steve didn't think he could get the words out over his embarrassment, Evie just stifled giggles.

The door host handed them the menus, "A waiter should be here soon. Is there anything you need? Drinks?"

"A bottle of wine would be great?"

"Of course, red or white?"

Steve looked between Evie and the host, "Uh...red?" Evie suggested.

"Red wine please." Steve smiled at the waiter who nodded and stalked off.

"This is...  _wow_..." Evie repeated.

Steve wasn't sure what to say to that, "Tony has mentioned this restaurant a lot so I thought it'd be good."

"He comes here often?"

"Yeah, with Pepper."

"Cool." Evie wasn't sure what to say to that so she looked down at her menu as a waiter introduced himself and poured them both a glass of wine before leaving them the bottle and walked away promising to be back once they had decided what they want.

"So what did your room-mates think of me?" Steve asked carefully once the waiter left, "Also how much do I owe you for the TV?"

Evie laughed at remembering that, "Uh...I'll let you know later. But yes, they approve." Steve smiled. "I can't believe you actually threw your shield at the TV!"

"I wasn't aiming for it."

"No, you were aiming for my best friends." Evie grinned to show him she was just teasing, "Um...I should really apologise in advance, they may uh...test you."

" _Test_ me?" Steve asked with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Yeah...uh...with one of my ex's they've kidnapped him, um, told someone that I was leaving the country...that I died...even told someone I was a vampire."

Steve's eyebrows rose especially at the last one, "What are they testing?"

"Reaction to the news...the kidnapping, well Tommy broke up with me quite quickly after that and I didn't speak to the others for weeks."

"How many ex's have you had?" Steve asked suddenly. He tried to not sound jealous but it happened anyway. Evie noticed and grinned.

"We're there already are we?" Evie asked, amused.

Steve looked confused. "Awkward Ex's talk? Oh...sorry I didn't mean to..."

Evie laughed, "No, no. It's fine. I've had about...5 boyfriends. Only two were serious."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Uh...well the first two were like teenage flings. Then Zach and I went out from 15 to 17 when he cheated on me. Met Tommy when I was 18 but he was scared off barely a few months later. Then uh then I met Jacob..." Evie trailed off and glanced down at the table for a moment, "We went out for 4 years and we were engaged, when he was diagnosed with a brain tumour." Steve's mouth dropped open at that in shock but he quickly regained control as Evie continued, "We got married the day before he died because he wanted to be married to me before..." Evie swallowed and closed her eyes, "That was 2 and a half years ago."

"Oh gosh...Evelyn, I'm so sorry."

Evie shook her head and opened her eyes, "You didn't kill him. You're actually the first person I've dated since then actually." she blinked hard for a few seconds to make the tears go. "Sorry. I've never actually spoken about it since. What about you? Did you date anyone before  _Captain America_?" Evie smirked, "What about those dancing girls? Sleep with any of them?" she looked amused but there was also a genuine look of curiosity and jealousy in her eyes.

Steve's eyes widened and he only just stopped himself from spitting out the sip of wine he took; he went bright red and shook his head, "N-n-no. I didn't. I mean...not...I uh..."

Evie smiled softly at his obvious embarrassment and placed her hand on his that was resting on the table, "Ok, ok. You didn't."

Steve looked into her eyes and smiled embarrassed, "Sorry."

Evie shook her head, "It's fine, did you date anyone though?"

"Well...there's only been one. Peggy, she was...well your very similar actually. We never actually went on a date; I was trapped in the ice before we got the chance."

"Is she...I mean, is she still alive?"

"I don't know."

"If she is, would you...?" Evie wasn't completely sure how to word the question and Steve smiled in understanding.

"I'd love to see her yes. But she'd be...older now, she'll have her own family, I hope at least."

"You hope?"

"Yes. I just wanted her to be happy. I'd love to have a dance with her though. I'm 70 years late for that."

"Have you tried to find her?"

"I asked S.H.I- The people I work for about people from the war. My friends from the war, I haven't looked through them all but...most of them are deceased."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything." Steve shook his head and they fell silent as their dinner turned up and they slowly dug in, neither sure what to say for a few minutes.

Evie eventually spoke up carefully; "Could I try some of that please?" she gestured to his Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Of course," he moved the plate closer to her and let her take a forkful.

"Mmm," Evies eyes closed in delight, "Want some carbonara?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Evie nodded and let him, "When's your birthday?"

Steve was caught by the sudden question but he knew the answer, "4th July. You?"

"You're  _joking_?!"

Steve laughed, "Nope."

"Captain  _America's_  Birthday is on  _Independence Day_?!"

"Yep, that was my birthday before I became him though,"

" _Destiny_."

Steve laughed at that glad of the easy topic allowing him to relax, "When's yours?"

Evie laughed, "April 19th. According to my mum that was Easter Sunday that year."

"Huh, well you have got the energy of an Easter bunny." Evie's eyebrow rose and Steve blushed again, "Sorry, I didn't mean...I uh..."

Evie laughed, "It's fine, not usually compared to Easter Bunnies but it works I guess."

The conversation picked up after that and they ended up laughing and chatting as the rest of the date went by quickly. Steve asked for the bill and paid for the meal despite Evie's protests.

Once the meal was paid for Steve led her outside, "I've really enjoyed this."

"Me too." Evie agreed.

They walked in silent for a moment before Steve noticed Evie was shivering and he slipped his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders, Evie looked up in surprised, mentally laughing at the cheesiness of it but she wasn't going to complain. "Thank you." She murmured pulling the brown leather jacket tighter around herself, "I love this jacket. It really looks good on you."

"Thanks, it was the first thing I bought myself when I woke up. I mean...I was given clothes and lots of stuff but I saw the jacket and really liked it."

"You're a browncoat and you don't know it."

"A browncoat?"

Evie grinned, "Uh, fans of the TV show Firefly."

"Firefly? You never mentioned it before. Is it good?"

" _Best. Show. Ever._ "

"Best show ever?"

"Yep." Evie popped the P and grinned.

"Why haven't you mentioned it before?"

"Uh...because it makes me slightly insane and I don't want to scare you off just yet."

Steve chuckled, "I live with Tony Stark. I doubt you can scare me off."

"Remember you're the one that said that." Evie laughed and hesitantly took his hand; Steve just gripped it back and grinned as they walked in the darkness in comfortable silence, ignoring and not caring about the ones around them until they reached Evie's building. "Come in for a drink?"

"I'd love to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't post last night! I've received multiple anons about it and I'm very sorry! However, you may of heard that the Avengers were called in to battle some alien/robots/Dalek things, and Mr Steve I-Think-I'm-Invincible came to ask me on a date, without seeking medical attention first… then collapses on the sofa._  
 _A good fifteen hours later Mycroft decides it's a good idea to prod a super-solider. This resulted in Sherlock almost losing his head and a broken TV. Apparently Steve will pay for it._  
 _Mycroft, Sherlock and Irene then go and try scare Steve off with The Brother Talk, but then he's all cool with it and hugs me. He promptly leaves to get back to the other Avengers._  
 _So, the date: Steve texts me cause I'm running late, so I text him back in full on text abbreviations. I completely forgot Steve would have no idea what I was talking about, but I guessed he figured it out in the end._  
 _(I hope he did, anyways)_  
 _I eventually arrive and Steve compliments me again. He asks me about the text and I explained to him about text abbreviations and we get there eventually. He's adorable when he's confused._  
 _Where we had dinner was amazing. You know that place, um, what's it called? OH YEAH EL GRILLIO!_  
 _We get shown to a table (The waiter person thought we were married! No comment) that Steve secured because of being an all-mighty Avenger, and we talk. Hallo, awkward ex's talk! I asked Steve if he'd ever slept with the dancing girls and he basically went into cardiac arrest._  
 _He had dated one woman, though, Peggy._  
 _That makes me oddly happy._  
 _I also found out Steve's birthday is on Independence Day._  
 _Yup._  
 _We talked for longer (Steve told me that when he'd first seen the title of the third Harry Potter book he'd thought that it had been the Prisoner of Alcatraz, not Azkaban, like I had!) (He also compared me to a bunny because of my birthday.) He paid again for the meal and we left. We walk for a while and he notices I'm cold, so he gives me his jacket like the proper cheesy gentleman he is, and he says the jacket is the first thing he ever bought himself._  
 _The next update will be SOON_  
 _Ahaha  
_ _I'll see you later, guys._

_(For those of you who are interested, Steve has not slept with the dancing girls)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week past where the two went on another date. Evie invited Steve out with her room-mates to let them get to know each other, which both parties felt like it went well. Steve got along very well with Mycroft and quite well with the other two. Irene was very flirtatious which seemed to embarrass Steve and Evie found herself trying to rein Irene in but it didn't work very well.

Steve knew he needed to tell the other Avengers about Evie and was planning to but it turned out he didn't need to.

Tony and Bruce were making significant process in re-creating the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver when JARVIS interrupted them, "Sir, I've have been constantly running the internet scan as you asked and I have detected Captain Roger's name a few times on a website."

"Internet scan?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Yeah, JARVIS constantly scans the accessible internet for any mentions of all the Avengers. Excluding fan-pages and the like." Tony explained, "Put it up J."

The computer screen changed to show a simple Tumblr blog the URL being '221B-Serenity-Camelot-TARDIS'. JARVIS put it straight on the first mention of Steve 3 weeks ago. Tony frowned as he and Bruce begun to read through the entries.

**'You would never guess who I bumped into at work today. THE CAPTIAN AMERICA.'  
** **'He had a conversation to TONY STARK. Yes THE Tony Stark Genius Billionaire Iron Man!'  
** **'Steve called me by Evelyn! Gosh, he's so sweet.'  
** **'(He called Clint and Natasha, and I quote, 'Terrifying'! and that's saying a lot coming from a Super solider!)'  
** **'He kissed me! On the lips! For such a shy guy, that was a pretty big move!'  
** **'I have met, talked to and kissed Captain America!'  
** **'He came AGAIN today! At 11O'clock sharp he turned up! And called me Evelyn again!'  
** **'He kissed me again when he left as well!'  
** **'Yes! Horse riding!'  
** ' **Mr Steve I-Think-I'm-Invincible came to ask me on a date, without seeking medical attention first… then collapses on the sofa.'**

"Oh! That's where he went!" Tony muttered and Bruce rolled his eyes.

' **This resulted in Sherlock almost losing his head and a broken TV.'  
** ' **Mycroft, Sherlock and Irene then go and try scare Steve off with The Brother Talk,'  
** ' **Hallo, awkward ex's talk! I asked Steve if he'd ever slept with the dancing girls'  
** ' **Peggy.'  
** ' **The proper cheesy gentleman he is, and he says the jacket is the first thing he ever bought himself.'**

"Huh." Tony murmured once they finished scrolling to the top. "How the hell did Steve manage to get a girlfriend?"

"Apparently he did quite well." Bruce answered dryly.

"How did he even talk to her? You were there when he met Pepper; he blushed like a 15 year old talking to the hottest girl in school."

"Pepper is a very beautiful woman."

"Why hasn't he told us about her? Oh do you think something's wrong with her that he doesn't want to mention to us yet?"

"More wrong than having a giant green rage monster inside you? Or having to have a magnet inside your body to stay alive, or living with 2 assassins, or-"

"I get your point." Tony scowled.

"Or the fact that Steve is the complete  _opposite_  of shallow."

"I said I get your point." Tony repeated childishly and Bruce smirked at Tony's annoyance.

"Well judging by these blogs, he's only known her for what? 3 weeks. Steve's a private guy. He's just not ready to tell us yet."

"Why not? We tell him anything big that happens! Steve Rogers getting a girlfriend is  _huge_!"

"If I got a girlfriend I wouldn't come home tell everyone immediately. I'd want to know it's happening and real before I introduce you all."

"I'd tell you all."

"Yeah. Says the Genius Billionaire  _Playboy_  Philanthropist." Tony scowled deeper at Bruce's calm logic but didn't comment.

That evening during a dinner of lamb stew made by Pepper and Clint, the Avengers were chatting casually and Tony spoke up completely ignoring Bruce's warning look.

"So, who's Evie Rae?"

Steve choked on a piece of meat at the question and Thor patted him on the back, the lamb came flying out and landed in Clint drink. Steve sent him an apologetic look. "Where did you hear that name?" he asked Tony as soon as he could breathe.

"That's for me to-"

"JARVIS runs an internet scan for any of our names and possible threats to us." Bruce interrupted, "You're name was mentioned a few times an JARVIS wanted Tony to look it up." Tony scowled at Bruce but the other man ignored him.

"Ah." Steve murmured in understanding, he remembered Evie mentioning that she wrote a blog on the web.

"Who is this Evie Rae?" Thor asked curiously and Steve received questioning looks from everyone around him except for Natasha who just gave him a supportive smile.

"Uh - um..."

Tony rolled his eyes. "His  _girlfriend_."

"You have a girlfriend?!" Clint exclaimed as he sat back down from getting a new drink.

"You did not tell us?" Thor asked.

" _That's_  where you've been sneaking off to!" Clint added and Steve got the distinct feeling that Clint had attempted to follow him a few times.

"What's she like?" Pepper asked. "Where did you meet?"

Steve motioned for the sudden burst of questions to stop, "We met at a library a few weeks ago. I uh...I didn't want to tell you just yet because well I've only just met her really and I  _really_  like her."

"You don't trust us?" Tony sounded hurt.

" _No_! I trust you, but you knowing...it feels more serious and I don't know what to do with that."

"Steve, if you like her that much we'll behave." Clint promised making Steve smiled, if Clint is making promise's you know he's serious.

"I'll make sure of it." Pepper and Natasha spoke in unison.

"Tasha, you don't look surprised." Clint observed.

"She knew. She's been giving me advice."

"And dancing lessons! That's why!" Steve nodded at Clint's exclamation of understanding.

"When are we going to meet her?" Tony asked.

"Soon I guess, now you know. Just please...be nice."

"Tomorrow. As long as the world isn't going to end. Again."

"I'll invite her over then..." Steve spoke hesitantly.

Tony beamed at him and the others rolled their eyes at Tony but didn't argue all wanting to meet Evie, "We'll make sure he behaves." Pepper thought to repeat to Steve who relaxed considerably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Steve met Evie in the lobby and she smiled nervously at him. "Hey,"

"Hello." Steve greeted her with a kiss and then led her into the elevator, "I'd like to apologise in advance for them...well...for Tony."

"Why?"

"I'm not completely sure yet."

"Ah." Evie nodded in understanding.

"Please, fill free to tell Tony to shut up at  _any_  time."

"Just Tony?"

"Well any of them, but Tony's the most likely that you'll need to."

"Ah, fair enough." Evie giggled nervously, "I feel like I'm coming to meet your parents."

"I'm sure that would be worse. My father was a very strict man, he was caring but strict."

"Your mother?"

Steve smiled softly in memory, "She'd never let me forget how lucky I am."

Evie was about to ask something else when the elevator stopped and the doors opened into the common room where all the Avengers were inside, Pepper and Bruce were in the kitchen cooking but they stopped when the elevator doors opened and everyone else stood up politely.

Tony stepped forward holding out his hand, "Evie Rae! Pleasure to meet you."

"And you Mr Stark." Evie spoke politely shaking his hand, Tony pulled her in to kiss her cheek and Evie blushed, all she could think was literally  _Tony Stark!_  
Steve noticed her blush and glared at Tony who when noticing the glare shrugged innocently but grinned at him knowing  _exactly_  why Steve was glaring,

"Please, call me Tony. Meet Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce and Pepper." Evie greeted them all with a smile and a wave and everyone greeted her just as cheerfully.

"You're just in time for dinner," Bruce told her kindly and Steve led her to the dinner table.

Tony sat down at the head leaving his right and left for Bruce and Pepper. Steve usually sat at the other end but this time he'd asked to swap seats with Thor and sat down beside Evie with Clint and Natasha opposite them.

Pepper begun to serve up the pasta bake and Bruce sorted out the drinks.

"Nice Tumblr you have Evie." Tony spoke up with a smirk as the other two served up, "'221B-Serenity-Camelot-TARDIS' was it?"

Evie's eyes widened and she blushed, burring her head in her hands. "Crap! How did you find that? You know I'm going to have to change my URL now?"

"Don't bother. We already know your e-mail and pass. We've also got tracks on your I.P."

"And by we," Bruce said with a roll of his eyes, "He means himself and JARVIS."

"Tumblr? What's that?" Steve asked.

"The end of your social life." Evie answered before looking at Tony curiously again.

"You mentioned Steve's name a few times and JARVIS runs a scan for it." Tony explained.

"Who's Jarvis?"

"I am JARVIS." JARVIS spoke up and Evie jumped.

"He's an A.I," Bruce explained as he and Pepper sat down, "He basically runs the tower."

"You have a fully functional AI System?" Evie exclaimed excitedly as Tony nodded.

"Best one in the world."

"That is the most awesome thing like  _ever_! JARVIS, do you know who I am?"

"Miss Evelyn Rae."

"What are we eating?"

"Pasta Bake." JARVIS somehow managed to sound patronizing but Evie didn't seem to notice.

"That is so cool! What else can you do?"

Every screen in the common room switched on along with the cooker and microwave before switching off again, "And much more."

"That's somewhat unsettling but awesome."

"Thank you." Both Tony and JARVIS spoke up in unison and Tony glared at the ceiling.

"Why did you call him JARVIS?"

"What else should I have called him?"

Evie shrugged, "Vera."

Tony's eyes widened and he grinned mischievously, "Well my days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to a middle." Evies eye widened along with his, Steve and Thor looked confused whilst the other's all chuckled in apparent understanding.

"So, how did you two meet?" Clint asked seeming to want to change the subject.

"I work in the library down the road, Steve was in there reading and I recognised the book he was holding so I had to talk to him, I didn't realise he's...well who he is until later."

"And you managed to actually speak to her Capsicle. I'm proud of you." Tony grinned a sarcastic-proud smile. "When we went to a bar once it took him ages before he even noticed the barmaid was flirting with him even then I had to point it out to him and after that, he could barely talk to her."

"I noticed, I just wasn't interested." Steve lied unconvincingly.

"Yeah, and I'm in love with Bruce." Tony muttered sarcastically, Bruce's eyes widened.

"Took you long enough to admit it." Clint then addressed Pepper. "Sorry Pepper, I'll always be here for you." Clint reached over and patted Pepper's hand. She just rolled her eyes while the others snorted in amusement.

Tony sighed dramatically, "Alright, you caught me. Come on Bruce-y." Tony grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him into a stand position, "Please, excuse us."

"Uh..." Bruce looked around pleadingly while the others just laughed.

Evie grinned, she couldn't believe the family atmosphere that the team held, it was fun and relaxing nothing like she was expecting, when she glanced at Steve she saw his shoulders relaxed. The only other time she'd seen him so relaxed was when they were alone watching a movie together, but as soon as other people joined them he tensed up. It was only a slight motion but she knew it was a definite – if subconscious – sign of trust.

"So Evie, how often do you post?" Tony asked once he sat back down with a teasing grin bringing Evie out of her thoughts.

Evie sighed, "Usually every night but I occasionally miss a night."

"Don't worry Evie; I'll block him from Tumblr." Bruce spoke up.

"Thank you Dr Banner." Evie spoke at the same time of Tony saying: "Hey! You can't do that! It's a public site."

"Please call me Bruce." Bruce told Evie ignoring Tony, Evie grinned at him and nodded not noticing everyone's slight breath of relief at Evie's casual atmosphere around Bruce, she wasn't scared of him.

Natasha turned to Evie deciding to change to subject, "So, Evie tell us about yourself?"

"Not much to say, I work in the library, I have 3 room-mates. Sherlock, Mycroft and Irene,"

"You live in the 1800's?" Clint interrupted.

Evie laughed, "No, their parents were fans of the books. Irene and they just bonded over the books, by extension me 'cause me and Irene grew up together."

"Which books do you speak of?" Thor asked.

"Sherlock Holmes. Very famous books. Sherlock Holmes is a detective, and an amazing one. You should read them."

"I shall. May I borrow them from your library?"

"Of course, come down tomorrow with Steve, I'll sort you out a library card and you can take them out."

"Thank you." Evie smiled nervously at the Demi-God who beamed in return.

"Where did you meet Sherlock and Mycroft?" Pepper asked conversationally a few minutes later.

"In Middle school and we all went to the same High School and university."

"What did you study in university?"

"Computer Science."

"And you now own a library?"

Evie laughed and shrugged, "I love working at my library."

"What did your roommates study?"

"Sherlock did Music and Teaching – he's a music teacher. Irene did phycology - she's a therapist. Mycroft funnily enough went for Law - he's a lawyer."

"Is Mycroft older than Sherlock?"

"Nope, they're non-identical twins."

"Damn, that would've been funnier." Tony faked looking annoyed.

Evie smiled at everyone, "How did you two meet?" she asked gesturing between Pepper and Tony.

"I needed an assistant, had some interviews. She was the best and the sexiest so I chose her."

"How romantic..." Pepper murmured but grinned as Tony kissed her cheek.

The dinner conversation seemed to flow after that and they stayed at the table for a while talking and getting to know Evie and she got to know the rest of the Avengers, somehow Tony managed to behave but Steve was quite sure that both Bruce and Pepper had their feet ready to stomp on Tony's if he got out of line.

"Should we move to the lounge and get comfy?" Tony suggested finally.

"Splendid idea," Thor agreed as everyone stood up.

"I'll give Evelyn a quick tour of the tower if you don't mind?" Steve started, glancing at Evie whose eyes widened excitedly when he said that.

Tony's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Go fondue, it's fine."

"Fondue?" Evie asked confused while Steve blushed.

"H-how do you...I mean...I...uh..."

Tony started laughing loudly while everyone else looked between the two men, "What is this...fondue you speak of?" Thor asked.

"Bread and cheese I think." Natasha answered sounding as confused as the others.

"Yeah. Bread and cheese." Steve squeaked quickly leading a confused Evie to the elevator, Tony was still laughing as the door closed and Steve pressed a button.

"Are you going to explain?" Evie asked curiously and Steve blushed deeper.

"Just a stupid comment I made to Howard...Tony's father." Steve answered hesitantly, "Back before the ice this is."

"Ok...?" Evie was obviously waiting for more but Steve didn't plan on explaining.

Quickly but not quickly enough for Steve, the elevator doors opened, arriving on his floor and he gave Evie a quick tour of that floor and some of the other floors, including the library.

"Whoa, why do you come to mine if there's... _this_?"

"Uh...at first I came because I've read all of them that interest me. More than half are science-y."

"At first?"

"Yeah..." Steve blushed, "I come to see you now."

"Ah." Evie attempted and failed to hide her grin so she turned to look at a shelf of books.

"Tony loves all the classics," Steve explained trying to change the subject.

"The place is really nice."

"I come in here to read, or just to think." Steve admitted and Evie smiled.

"I do that, with my own library."

Steve smiled back at her, they both relaxed and Steve held out his hand confidently which Evie took with a grin as she put the book back. "We should get back, before Tony sends out a search party."

Evie chuckled and allowed Steve to lead her back to the common room where everyone was already sitting around chatting, leaving a nice couple-spaced gap in the middle of the semi-circle where the two sat down.

"Hot Choco." Clint pointed out the two mugs on the table in front of them. "Mini Marshmallows and cream."

"Oh wow." Evie's eyes widened as she picked up the mug and sniffed at it, grinning.

"Oh yeah, Evie I almost forgot. I'm having a party next week." Tony got a few confused looks from the rest of the Avengers, "You are your room-mates are invited."

Evie shared a surprised glance with Steve who shrugged, "Yeah. That'd be awesome. Uh, when?"

"Thursday." It didn't sound planned but the Avengers were quite used to Tony throwing random parties every so often so they didn't react.  
"Sure, I'll tell the others."

"Great."

"What's this party celebrating?" Thor asked.

Tony shrugged, "Steve getting a girlfriend I guess."

Both Steve and Evie blushed at that, Steve opened his mouth to add something but was cut off by Natasha placing a hand on his knee, "There's no point Steve." Steve relented and nodded. Natasha was always right.

"So uh, Tony how did you create JARVIS?" Evie asked to change the subject.

"Oh it was easy,"

From there, most of the Avengers tuned out the technobabble and fell into another comfortable conversation; 11O'clock came around too quickly when Evie's phone started to ring with the ringtone of the Doctor Who theme. "Sorry, I need to take this before they think you murdered me." Tony laughed at that and everyone nodded at her to take the call, "Hello?"

**"Evie, you're ok?"**  Sherlock asked the moment she answered.

Evie laughed, "I'm fine Sherly, they haven't murdered me."

**"Good. You do realise it's getting late though?"  
**

"I hadn't been keeping time.  _Sorry Dad_ ," She said it with such heavy sarcasm that the Avengers started laughing. She could almost hear Sherlock rolling his eyes.

**"Well don't be** _**too** _ **late."**

"I won't. See you."

**"Bye."**  Sherlock cut off and Evie sent an apologetic look to the others.

"I should probably get going before they decided you've kidnapped me instead. I've had a really great time, thank you."

"It was lovely meeting you." Pepper stood to hug her while the others murmured a round of 'goodbye' and 'see you on Thursday'

"I'll walk you home?" Steve offered.

"It's late cap, I can give you a lift instead?" Tony offered, everyone knew that it didn't matter about it being dark but the ones that knew him well enough could tell that Tony wanted to talk to Evie alone.

Evie glanced between the two men and shrugged, "That'd be cool."

Tony nodded and stood leading her into the elevator, Steve followed after a moment. "I'm not going to kill her Cap," Tony muttered, Steve ignored him and Evie giggled.

"The body can be drained of blood in 8.6 seconds given adequate vacuuming systems." Natasha called over and Steve frowned.

"Well that's disturbing." Steve muttered but Evie was giggling and just walked into elevator followed but a grinning Tony and confused Steve.

They reached the bottom floor and Tony led them into the backroom where there were cars, loads of them parked up together. "Whoa..." Evie murmured and Tony laughed.

"Pick one." Evie's eyes widened and she wandered between the cars for a minute before pointing at Iron Man themed Ferrari. "Good choice." he grinned.

"I'll see you soon Steve?" Evie spoke up.

"Yeah," Steve agreed walking towards Evie.

As much as Tony loved to embarrass Steve he did look away for a minute giving them a moment of privacy. Once they separated Steve walked back to Tony and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, leaning close to talk quietly? "Please don't...be embarrassing."

"I'll be good." Tony winked at him and gestured for Evie to get into the car before jumping in himself and driving around Steve who waved and started towards the elevator. JARVIS opened the garage door letting Tony speed through. "Where do you live?" he asked once they were on the road.

Evie told him the address and Tony did a U turn to head in the right direction. "I had fun. thank you for letting me come."

Tony smirked, "Steve getting a girlfriend. How could we  _not_  meet you?"

Evie laughed, "So he's as shy as I've assumed?"

"Well, around women he is." Tony grinned, "But according to my father he had barely spoke to any  _females_  before he got the serum."

"I thought so."

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"What did you mean by... _Fondue_?"

Tony chuckled, "According to my dad back during the war he asked if he and Peggy, I'm hoping Steve told you about Peggy?" Evie nodded and Tony grinned relieved, he did not fancying informing Steve's current about his ex, "Yeah, Steve asked Peggy if my dad and her were Fonduing."

"That's just bread and cheese though?"

"Yeah, Steve didn't know that."

"Ah." Evie giggled, "Makes more sense now."

Tony grinned and they sat in silence for a minute until he swallowed carefully and glanced at Evie. "Look, Steve and I may not see eye to eye but I promise that if you ever hurt him, there's one thing you can count on - I will... _all_  of us will," Tony smirked, "Avenge him."

Evie smirked at the pun but nodded seriously, "Fair enough."

"Good." Tony smirked and stopped the car, "I look forward to seeing you on Thursday, Evie."

"And you Tony. It was great to finally meet you."

Tony grinned and waved as Evie climbed out of the car and went inside. Tony waited a moment before speeding back, a grin on his face.

Once he got back everyone except Steve had already gone to bed, "Thank you Tony."

Tony shrugged, "You didn't hear what we said in the car." he smirked at Steve who rolled his eyes knowing that Tony was joking. "Pepper gone to bed?"

"Yeah."

Tony nodded, "G'night Steve."

"Goodnight Tony."


	4. Tumblr

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter (Well short for most of the chapters we do) Hope you enjoy! Please R &R.**

_I met the Avengers today._

_JEES WHY DID I SAY THAT SO CASUALLY?!_

_But honestly, they are reeeeally domestic. I was in the elevator before I met them, nerves eating me up, Steve apologises for Tony and_

_"You're just in time for dinner." Bruce, the Hulk! Told me from in the kitchen Cooking! Like actually cooking!_

_Don't you find it weird the Avengers actually eat? I mean, Steve for example, he eats like four million plates of food and still look's like the amazing guy he is. I guess he has the serum to thank for that though._

_We eat; Tony tells me he knows about this blog,_

_(UGH WHAT AM I DOING WRITING THIS WHEN HE STILL KNOWS?!)_

_And I have a heart attack while Thor looks like he's pondering the meaning of life. Tony is a browncoat and the Science Bro's are making a Sonic Screwdriver. I mean, even just a model is awesome, what if you had an ACTUAL WORKING Sonic Screwdriver? I'd be first in line. They also discussed something I have been asked by Tony not to post cause it'll make millions or something (Am I allowed to mention it? I don't know) Clint and Natasha seem really awesome, they didn't talk as much as Tony but I don't think any_ _one_ _talks as much as Tony. Bruce seems to be quite a withdrawn guy didn't give much information about himself but I think that might just be because of the big green guy. Thor is a very cheerful dude but he's a look cleverer than I've seen people give him credit for._

_The meal ends. Clint and Natasha clean up the dishes, well pile them by the sink and Steve states he cleans them in the morning before he makes breakfast. Steve wants to give me a tour and Tony tells us to "go fondue"._

_Apparently this is some stupid comment Steve made to Howard, the man who invented the Serum and is also Tony's dad which I find out later when TONY STARK gives me a lift home! Steve looks like he's about to implode of embarrassment. Everyone else in the room looks confused._

_Steve gives me a tour of the tower. Even from the outside, you know it'll be awesome, BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE IT JUSTICE!_

_Well, he doesn't give me a tour of the whole tower (Steve said that he hadn't even been on some floors yet), only the main rooms. It is freaking AMAZING. Like, wow amazing. Tony has an indoor greyhound racing track. WHY or HOW Steve nor me know, and apparently Tony ordered it to be built when he was drunk, went out the next day, so the people built it anyway._

_Steve's floor is pretty cool. It would take too long to describe, but it's really old fashioned and he has a modern radio that looks like a 'wireless'._

_The library is about to close soon, so I have to log off for now, but I shall update you soon, people!_

_(By the way, thanks to the AMAZING 50 people who have followed me over the past ten days! Am I Tumblr famous yet?)_

 

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Hey there, Evie! Nice blog you got going. Never would've thought of Steve as 'adorable'! And no, you're never going to live this blog down.  
 _OH GOD TONY NO GET OFF MY BLOG I THOUGHT BRUCE BANNED YOU! HOW?  
_ 54 Notes. [Oct 19, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Yes, they did. Internet Café's are wonderful things.  
 _Tony, I will tell Pepper about this!  
_ 76 Notes. [Oct 19, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
No, there's no need for that!  
 _Done! I've told her.  
_ 93 Notes. [Oct 19, 2012]

 

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Evie! Now Pepper's gone and banned me from watching TV. Can I come round to yours later to watch TV? Or has Steve still not paid you?  
 _Serves you right. No, you cannot use my TV. Yes, Steve has paid me for it!  
_ 120 Notes. [Oct 19, 2012]

Message from: Anon  
Is it really THE Iron man messaging you? Are you really going out with THE Steve Rogers?  
 _Yes, anon. I really am dating Captain America.  
_ 43 Notes. [Oct 20, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Title: PROOF THAT I AM IRON MAN!  
Attached: My third ab  
There you go! That is me, holding a sign with 'Pepper smells' on it, with Bruce and Pepper in the background. I've even got my shirt off and everything! That is the Arc Reactor!  
 _Tony, you really didn't need to do that…  
_ 3102 Notes. [Oct 20, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Yeah I did. Hay, I've got loads of followers now. Not sure what they're expecting…  
 _IDK TONY MAYBE MORE PICTURES OF YOU SHIRTLESS!?  
_ 143 Notes. [Oct 21, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Attached: I'm sexy and I know  
Don't tell me you don't like it? ;-)  
 _Ok, I won't tell you.  
_ 2839 Notes. [Oct 21, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!  
 _Hahaha! Mine is an evil laugh!  
_ 1261 Notes. [Oct 21, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
STEVE JUST BLEW UP THE LIGHTS IN THE GYM! HOW DID HE EVEN DO THAT?  
 _You're paying for it.  
_ 204 Notes. [Oct 23, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
He's your boyfriend.  
 _He lives with you.  
_ 167 Notes. [Oct 23, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
No fair.  
 _You're the one who designed a floor for him.  
_ 353 Notes. [Oct 23, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Bruce helped.  
 _I'm aware Tony.  
_ 435 Notes. [Oct 23, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Are you coming tomorrow?  
 _Yes, all of us are.  
_ 103 Notes. [Oct 24, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Should I make sure Steve has protection?  
 _TONY!  
_ 824 Notes. [Oct 24, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Don't worry; I'll give him the talk when I get home.  
 _TONY! You DON'T need to do that!  
_ 573 Notes. [Oct 24, 2012]

Tony grinned as he walked into the common room, un-surprised to find Steve already there drawing. Clint was also there in the kitchen, "Hello," Tony greeted announcing himself, Clint sent a distracted wave and Steve smiled at him. Tony went straight towards Clint speaking in a low voice, "Need to give Steve the talk. How do you fancy helping me embarrass him to an inch of his life?"

"I say challenge accepted."

Tony smirked as Clint picked up two mugs of coffee, "Follow my lead."

Message from: 221B-Serenity-Camelot-TARDIS  
TONY! PLEASE DON'T!  
 _Hay, I got Clint on board! This will be fun.  
_ 395 Notes. [Oct 24, 2012]

Tony stalked towards Steve with Clint behind him and they both sat on either side of Steve who looked up glancing at them confused, all of the Avengers had their spots, they never said it but they always sat in the same seats unless they had to talk about something to someone else. Realising this Steve put his pad down, took the offered coffee and rose in eyebrow in question. "Steve."

"Tony."

"We understand that you've been in this time for a while and we taught you everything we needed to know to survive. But now you have a girlfriend and we need to have  _the talk_."

"The Talk?"

"Yes."

"Which-"

"Things have changed a lot since your time," Clint interrupted, "I understand that condoms were available but-"

" _Condoms_?!" Steve immediately went red staring between the two men with wide eyes, somehow both men managed to keep a straight face.

"JARVIS please explain to Steve what a condom is?"

"I know what-"

"A Condom is a latex barrier device used during coitus or better known as sexual intercourse. It is used to prevent pregnancy or sexually transmitted diseases by placing it on an erect penis and it physically stops the ejaculated semen from entering the sexual partner."

By the end of that Tony was mentally calculating whether or not Steve would blend in with his red Iron Man suits.

Tony reached into an inside pocket of his jacket pulling out his wallet, he opened it up and pulled out a condom, "Extra-large of course." He commented with a wink as he put his wallet back and keeping the condom out, "Now we need to teach you how to use it, Clint could you find a banana please."

Tony was certain that it was  _only_  because of the assassin and S.H.I.E.L.D training that Clint managed to keep a straight face as he nodded and stood up, Steve attempted to protest and stand up but Tony pushed him back down with a single hand on his chest pleased when Steve didn't use his strength against Tony.

Clint returned holding a couple of banana's, "Just encase it goes wrong and you squash the banana. Although penis's...Peni?"

"Penis's I think." Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Penis's are not as easily squashed as a banana, unless Thor's giving you a hand-job." Clint shrugged at Steve's alarmed look, "We don't judge bud."

"So, you have to be careful when opening the wrapper so not to rip the actual latex. Lucky you can't get drunk; it's one of the hardest things to do when you're drunk."

"Pun intended?" Clint asked, Tony grinned and shook his head.

Tony handed Steve the condom and stared at him, Steve just stared back slightly refusing to play along. Tony relented first; Clint however could do this for a very long time. Eventually Steve had to relent if that would make them go away quicker. He could fight his way out but there was no point, they would only gang up on him later.

It was when Tony was explaining how to put it onto the banana when he was cut off by the elevator doors opening and Bruce walked in. Steve took their distraction as a chance to stand up and run towards the elevator. "Evie texted me." Bruce commented slowly his eyebrows raising at the banana in Clint's hands with a condom half way down, "Saying 'Save Steve.' Now I understand why. Sorry I didn't get here earlier." He added to the still bright red super solider.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part!" Tony complained.

"I don't think it'll be needed, if Steve has any questions he can come to me."

"Thank you." Steve whispered before leaving as quickly as he possibly could.

Message from: 221B-Serenity-Camelot-TARDIS  
Texted Bruce! He's on his way!  
 _He just came. Damn you for spoiling our fun!  
_ 406 Notes. [Oct 24, 2012]


	5. P A R T Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure Tony's straight?

Thursday came too quickly in Steve's opinion. He'd never enjoyed Tony's parties but this time he realised the fact that he'd have Evie to keep him interested.  
Evie, Irene, Sherlock and Mycroft turned up when the party was already in full swing. They stepped out of the elevator together looking around in wonder.

Steve was drinking a beer when Evie dropped down in front of him, "You look like you're having fun?" she asked sarcastically.

Steve smiled, "Yeah, I'm not a huge... _partier_."

"Well I'll get a dance out of you soon enough Mr." Evie grinned, "First I'm gonna grab myself a drink."

"No, I uh..." he handed her the orange drink on the table beside him, "I only got it a few minutes ago when JARVIS told me that you were outside."

"Thanks, What is it?" Evie took a sniff of it.

"Uh...Harvey Wallbanger."

Evies eyes widened and she sipped at it, "Mm, thank you! How did you know I like these?"

"A few weeks ago you ordered one and said 'Mmm, This is totally my favourite drink.'" His voice went up high pitched in an attempted to imitate her making Evie laugh.

"And you remembered. Thank you."

Steve shrugged, "Did the others come with you?"

"Yeah, they're dancing."

Steve was about to ask her for a dance when the song changed and gasps and excited cheers went up around the room, including Evie who jumped up at the tune grabbing his hand and putting the drink down. "Come on! We  _have_  to dance to this one!"

"What is it?"

"The Macarena!" Evie exclaimed, "You've never heard it?" Steve shook his head; he didn't recognise it from Tony's other parties, "Come on! Just copy my movements!"

"Uh ok..." Steve followed her onto the dance floor where everyone seemed to have positioned themselves into rows and columns. Evie positioned herself to Steve's side and started wiggling her hips before putting both her hands out one at a time in time with the music. Steve couldn't help but laugh as he copied her hand movements startled when everyone jumped yelling 'Hey Macarena!'

Steve copied her and quickly got the hang of the dance. He noticed that Clint, Natasha and Bruce were doing it to Steve's surprise. Tony was going full out wiggling his hips. Some woman was teaching Thor, Who Evie was later introduced to as Jane.

"I  _can't believe_  you've never heard that song!" Evie exclaimed once the song finished and everyone slowly dispersed, "Aren't they usually played at these parties?"

Steve shook his head, "Not that I've heard."

"They are  _the best_  more  _classic_  party songs  _ever_."

"And I'm the genius that asked the DJ to play them." Irene spoke up from behind Evie, and nodded at Steve in greeting.

"I don't usually agree with that but I'll have to today." Evie laughed.

"I'm getting you for a dance later Mister." Irene directed it towards Steve, smirking.

"Not before me." Evie argued and Irene winked.

"Well I still need to get a dance with  _The Tony Stark_!" with that Irene jogged off towards where Tony was stood talking to Bruce. Evie started to sit down but was stopped by Steve holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Definitely." Evie giggled as Steve started to lead her onto the dance floor.

Steve was nervous; this would be the first time to put Natasha's teaching to practise. As he walked he caught Natasha's eye, she was dancing with Clint looking more relaxed than she normally did surrounded by complete strangers, and she winked at him sending across a silent 'You can do it'.

The dance started off easy, with rock and pop music which he and Natasha had gone over and Steve got the hang of it almost as quickly as the Macarena.

After a few dances Evie was dragged off by Sherlock and Steve was taken by Pepper and somehow he managed to dance with  _all_  of the Avengers and each of Evie's roommates during the entirety of the day.

He was currently dancing with Natasha when something caught his eye. Tony Stark stood by the punch bowl.

Kissing Clint.

Clint was pushed against the table, his eyes were wide as he struggled to push the drunk man off him, until a laughing Pepper came and pulled him off.

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed happily before he frowned and looked between Pepper and a shocked looking Clint, "If you're Pepper then..." he glared at Clint as if Clint had betrayed him badly, "You no Pepper!" he slurred.

"No man! I bloody ain't Pepper!" Clint wiped at his lips and glared at Tony who just looked confused.

"Sorry about that Clint," Pepper apologised with a barely concealed laugh, "Come on Tony, let's get you some coffee, and sober you up so I can have a  _proper_  dance with you."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and smirked, "I should go make sure Tony hasn't traumatised Clint."

Steve chuckled and let her go turning to look for Evie, finding her at the drinks table talking to Darcy, "Yeah and they stole me Ipod!" Darcy was complaining as Steve reached them.

"Seriously? Why?" Evie laughed.

Darcy shrugged, "I got it back thank Thor but still!"

"Darcy! Thank Thor is  _not_  going to become a  _thing_!" Jane interjected from the other side of the table.

"Why are we thanking me?" Thor asked with his arm around Jane.

"Like thank God but since you're a God then Thank Thor!" Darcy explained making Evie giggle.

"I am  _so_  using that!" Evie exclaimed.

"See, catching on!" Darcy held up a hand and Evie slapped it in a high 5 motion. "We should so hang out Evie! It'd be awesome!"

"Yeah it would!"

"I know this awesome cupcake place we should totally go to."

"I  _love_  cupcakes!"

"They are good."

"Sorry to interrupt," Steve spoke up, "But may I have another dance?"

"Well sexy, you may." Darcy answered laughing when Steve struggled to correct her that he was talking about Evie. Darcy stepped back, "Have fun." She winked at them and patted Steve butt.

Evie rolled her eyes and took his hand and placed the other on his shoulder. Steve was hesitant but placed his hand on her waist as they stated swaying along with the music, one foot, the next and another until Steve relaxed into the dance.

They danced quietly for the next half an hour as the party winded down and everyone started leaving until only a few people were left along with the Avengers and Evie, Irene, Mycroft and Sherlock.

They all split into couples, Mycroft was dancing with a guy named Greg while Sherlock was dancing with Darcy. Bruce and Irene were dancing together; Pepper and slightly sobered up Tony were together, Clint and Natasha, Thor had brought Jane, and Steve and Evie.

All couples were dancing slow as the song Next to Me started to play. Evie laid her head on Steve shoulder and relaxed into it. They had only known each other a month but it felt like much longer and she never wanted this moment to end.

Steve couldn't believe it, he was dancing with Evie. The Woman he loves. Steve faltered in his steps for a moment as he realised that it's true. He  _loves_  Evie.

It was  _well_  into early morning when the music was switched off and the last guest left except for Evie and her room-mates, "I'll show you all spare rooms?" Bruce offered.

"Ho' are you ssstill sober?" Irene slurred.

"Would you rather  _me_  lose control?" Bruce couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong with you losin' control?"

Bruce rose an eyebrow confused, "I uh...the other guy? The Hulk?"

"Ooo right!" Irene giggled.

"We can make our way home...?" Mycroft suggested nervously.

Bruce smiled unsurprised at Mycrofts reaction and shook his head, "You're welcome to but I didn't drink so I'm in control and we have more than enough spare rooms. Plus Evie's asleep," Bruce gestured to Evie who was fast asleep and curled around Steve on the sofa.

"Ah, we can wake her.  **S** he won't mind." Sherlock suggested but Steve shook his head.

"Let her sleep, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm quite comfortable." Steve answered honestly.

"Alright," Sherlock hesitated before following Bruce and the others to the elevator murmuring a goodnight to everyone.

When Evie woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a person. An  _extremely_  comfortable person.

The next thing she noticed was that this person was so warm and was...laughing?

Evie frowned and slowly opened her eyes, and came face to face with the back of the couch. It took a moment before she realised the person she was lying on was still laughing and Evie turned her head to see Steve. Looking up at her with a grin on his face.

"Morning." He greeted sounding amused.

"Mm'ning." Evie mumbled turning her head so that she could see the rest of the lounge from her spot on top of Steve, her head rested on his broad chest. "Wh'ts t'm?"

"I don't know." Steve shrugged as much as he could from underneath Evie. "You're lying on my arm with the watch."

"Oh," Evie sighed softly, contently. "F'one?"

"In your pocket I think."

Evie moved her arm from underneath Steve's and lifted it towards herself, struggling with the blanket that she hadn't noticed before and them pushed it in her pocket, frowning when she couldn't find her phone and Steve was laughing even more. "Wha'?"

"That's  _my_  pocket."

"Oh..." Evie giggled and moved to her own pocket eventually pulling out her phone, "It's 6:30." Evie closed her eyes again and rested it back on Steve's chest making him laugh again.

"Comfy?"

" _Very_."

Steve laughed again surprised at how comfortable he felt with Evie lying on top of him, not physically because his arm was going numb, but he didn't feel as embarrassed as he knew he probably would had it been anyone else.

It took Evie a few minutes before everything caught up with her and she realised that she was actually lying on  _top_  of Steve and slowly she opened her eyes moving so that she was leaning on her arms on his chest.

He was still grinning looking amused. "Morning." he repeated and Evie grinned.

"Morning. Did we fall asleep here?" She yawned.

Steve nodded, "You did, I didn't want to move you and feel asleep as well."

Evie blushed but Steve just laughed. "What about the blanket?"

"No idea."

Evie nodded and pulled herself forward so she that her face was in line with his, leaning down she kissed him and he kissed her back reaching a hand behind her head running it through her hair.

They separated after a moment and grinned as Evie rolled off him, completely un-dignified but she didn't care, he moved his legs so that she could sit down and he could stretch his arm.

"What time does everyone usually wake up?" Evie asked tiredly.

"Uh, usually around half eight to 9. But after a party it changes. What about your room-mates?"

Evie shrugged, "Usually before me. May I have some breakfast?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah course. I usually make a lot for everyone."

"Oh?"

Steve shrugged, "Yeah, whatever I fancy making."

"And what do you fancy making?"

"...S'morelettes."

"What the heck is that?"

Steve laughed, "It's a s'more inside an omelette. Tony made me try it once."

"A s'more as in, marshmallows and chocolate?"

"Yep." Steve popped the P as Evies eyes widened.

"Steve I know you had to make strange things with just rations but...this is  _beyond_  strange."

Steve laughed, "I said the same thing when Tony tried to make me eat it. Come on." he stretched and walked into the connecting kitchen and Evie followed. "Could you grate some cheese please?"

"Louise. Where is it?"

"Louise?"

"Cheese Please Louise. It rhymes." She started matter-of-factly.

"Right..." Steve rose an eyebrow, "Cheese is on the second shelf in the fridge. Grater in the bottom drawer under the breakfast bar."

Evie nodded and got them both, "Plate?"

"Cupboard beside the drawer."

Evie grabbed it and started grating cheese while Steve did the rest. "I'm surprised Tony doesn't have an electronic cheese grater or something like that."

Steve smirked, "He does...did. I kinda, um, broke it. Well. More blowing it up."

"You... _Blew. It. Up._  How?"

Steve shrugged, "I honestly couldn't tell you."

Evie giggled surprised, "I did not expect that. What other things have you blown up?"

"Microwave. Kettle. Coffee Maker. Dishwasher. Lights in the gym... iPhone."

Evie couldn't help it, she started laughing and Steve blushed, "Sorry. Just...How the  _hell_  did you do  _that_?"

"I was looking for Pepper's number and it just...boom. In my hand." His eyes opened wide as if repeating his shock.

"He screamed like a little girl." Bruce muttered as he walked in, he sounded a lot like Tony startling them both.

"Not like a little girl." Steve objected, "I screamed..."

"A  _manly_  scream?" Evie finished and Steve nodded.

"Exactly." Evie and Bruce laughed and Steve scowled but was smiling in amusement.

"What are you making?" Bruce asked.

"S'morlette apparently." Evie answered tensing just slightly as Bruce sat down beside her, Steve noticed and frowned but when Bruce saw his reaction he just shook his head telling Steve not to say anything. He was used to it and wasn't surprised, as long as she didn't run screaming he was ok with it.

"Want me to crush the biscuit?"

"If you could. Thank you."

It wasn't long until Evie's room-mates joined them, Bruce blushed when he saw Irene, she just winked at him. None of them wanted to try the S'morlette but Steve managed to convince Evie to try it and her reaction convinced the others.

They couldn't get enough of it.

Clint and Natasha joined them a moment later.

9:13 soon came about and Steve frowned when he didn't see Thor marching out of the elevator and making some pop-tarts, "Where's Thor?" he asked curiously.

"Left early this morning to go meet Jane's family and do his own thing for a while." Natasha answered. "He told us last night."

"Oh?" Steve frowned trying to remember when Thor told them.

"You'd already fallen asleep." Natasha thought to tell him and Steve nodded.

"Oh."

Pepper and a zombie-fied Tony walked in at that moment a little later than usual but that was normal after a party. Tony sat down beside Clint who moved away slightly making everyone around them smirk.

Tony frowned at them but didn't comment; instead he went straight to the coffee, frowning deeper when he saw Evie and her room-mates as if he couldn't remember who they are, he looked at Thors spot with even more confusion but just sipped at his coffee.

2 and a half mugs later he grabbed his s'morlette and he realised everyone around him was smirking and watching him, "Wha-?" Tony looked at everyone but nobody answered, finally he noticed how far Clint was from him and frowned  _even_  deeper, "What did I-  _SHIT_! I kissed you didn't I?" Clint scowled and nodded.

Tony grimaced and took another large gulp of coffee and wiped at his mouth, "Why?!"

"You thought I was Pepper." Tony grimaced more and wiped at his mouth again.

"Does this happen often?" Mycroft asked Natasha, laughing.

Natasha nodded, "Yeah. When Tony gets drunk he usually does something stupid. Usually Bruce he snogs though."

Bruce, who was listening grimaced at the memory, Tony did often come up to him yelling, "Bruce! My awesome science buddy! You know you're so smart and clever right?" Before placing a horrible sloppy kiss on his lips and stumbling away.

For that, the group were convinced something  _other_  than science happened in the lab every day despite what Bruce tried to convince them otherwise.

They spoke for a few more minutes before they heard the elevator open, everyone turned to see who it was. A dark skinned man with an eye patch and long dark coat stalked into the room, his coat blowing out behind him, Evie glanced at Steve and then back at the man.

"Sir." Natasha greeted politely.

"Fury! What a  _pleasant_  surprise!" Tony greeted less politely with a huge grin on his face that looked less than happy.

"Don't worry Stark; I'm not here for long."

"Something happened?" Clint asked.

"No. I'm here for your...new friends." Fury's good eye swept over Evie, Mycroft, Sherlock and Irene.

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" Mycroft asked trying to speak politely despite his confusion and slight fear.

"Director Fury. He's head of S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony explained. "The organisation that put together...us."

"Why do you need to speak to us?" Evie asked, "Sir." She added after a moment of seeing Natasha's warning glance.

Fury allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards into a smirk as he stared at Evie. "If you are going to continue this...relationship with Captain Rogers and the rest of the Avengers, you need to sign this." He placed a large wad of paper on the table, 4 groups of them. "Declaration of secrecy. Once you sign this, if you reveal anything you hear about the Avengers or from the Avengers, it becomes illegal for you to tell the public any of it."

Mycroft immediately picked up the document and begun reading through it, "I'm sorry sir but I refuse to sign anything without reading it first."

" _Anything_  or just stuff that's Avenger-y?" Evie asked.

Fury's eyebrows rose high to the top of his head at Evie's wording, "I'm afraid I don't understand your question?"

"She means can she mention the domestic things?" Irene asked, "You need to learn Evie-speak."

"All the rules are in there." He pointed at the pad of paper, "I suggest all you read it. Take a day, Agent Romanov?"

"I'll send them up to you when it's done." Natasha promised.

"Good." With that, Fury nodded at everyone before turning and leaving the building.

"Nick Fury has left the building!" Tony announced making everyone laugh, even Natasha chuckled.

"He came be a bit...terse." Bruce agreed.

"Would you mind if I took this home to read through them?" Mycroft asked.

"You're a lawyer right?" Clint asked and Mycroft nodded. "Sure, just be careful and don't lose them."

"Of course."

After breakfast everyone separated to do their own thing, Sherlock, Mycroft and Irene made their way home Evie promised to be back later instead wanting the spend the day with Steve since she had closed the library for the day.

Steve left to get changed and quite soon Evie found herself alone with Bruce. Evie stood awkwardly by the breakfast bar until Bruce glanced around at her from the couch, "You can join me if you want Evie, I don't bite. Well the other guy might, but I don't."

"Uh." Evie's eyes widened and she took a subconscious step back; it hadn't hit her until that moment that this man was the Hulk. He could crush her quite easily. And she's alone with him. The urge to run hit her like a ton of bricks but she took a breath and ignored that feeling, each and every one of the Avengers trusted him enough for him to live here so he's obviously safe and has more control than most people expect.

"Sorry, the others joke and it's become hab-"

Evie shook her head cutting him off and she saw him looking away his brow crinkling in apparent disappointment and guilt. His body tensed apparently waiting for the insults but with another breath Evie smiled at him and stepped closer, his smiled back obviously surprised. "It's fine. Can I sit?"

Bruce was obviously extremely shocked but nodded and gestured at the couch he was sat on and then the other couches just encase Evie didn't want to sit too near, Evie sat on the opposite end of the same couch and turned to face him pulling her legs and feet up to sit comfortably and casually on the chair.

"So Bruce, what do you do around here all day?"

Bruce shrugged, "Work on various projects with Tony really."

"Sounds fun." Evie's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Bruce smirked.

"Can be actually. Once you get used to the ear-splitting loud music and him poking me trying to provoke the other guy."

"He  _does_  that?!" Evie exclaimed laughing. Bruce smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't have much self-preservation I guess."

"Or he just has a lot of trust." Evie suggested with a shrug, Bruce frowned as if he hadn't even thought of that before.

"Why?"

Evie shrugged, "Can't say I've met the big guy but I've seen him on TV and the like and he's very protective over the team."

"Everyone always tells me that but..."

"But what?" Evie prompted as he trailed off.

"I guess I'm just not used to people liking the other guy."

"Well they should, I'm sure he'll be a lot less angry if people actually spoke to him like a normal person."

"But he's not normal is he?"

Evie shrugged, "You know Hank McCoy?"

"The mutant working in the Government?"

"Yeah. He looks quite terrifying; I heard his 'Name' is Beast. But that doesn't make him not normal. Just, mutant like." Bruce smiled softly and Evie saw his posture relax significantly and a few bricks in his eyes fell down but not completely.

"So what are you and Steve planning to do?"

Evie shrugged, "No idea. Just spend the day together."

"Miss Rae, Steve requires your presence." JARVIS interrupted, Evie jumped and Bruce chuckled.

"Guess I better get used to that."

"Thor thought JARVIS was a voice in his head until he heard Tony and me talking back to JARVIS. Don't tell him I told you."

Evie laughed, "Secrets safe with me." She stood and went into the elevator muttering a 'see you later' to Bruce. She stepped into the elevator pressing for floor 62. That was Steve's floor right?

The elevator rode upwards and when it stopped Evie stepped out and looked around, this wasn't what she remembered from before. It was similar but there was more red, and pictures of Pepper? Ah, must be Tony's floor, Evie realised sheepishly. She turned to go back into the elevator but footsteps caught her attention so she turned to see Tony behind her.

Wearing only boxers.

"Evie? Are you ok?" he asked looking confused.

"Y-yeah." Evie swallowed struggling to look away from the arc reactor and his broad chest, this was  _Tony Stark_ , she had a crush on him for  _years_! Now he was more or less  _naked_  in front of her frowning and Evie realised she needed to explain why she was on his floor, "I was uh...looking for Steve's floor."

"Ah, that's two down." he smirked and seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, at least thought he did until she spoke again.

"That's really bulky." her eyes widened and she went bright red suddenly as Tony frowned in bewilderment looking down at himself, " _Crap_. Sorry, I didn't mean anything, I just mean...I didn't realise it was that big. And...uh and bright but it looks good and uh...Big!"

Tony stared at her completely baffled, "Evie!" he yelled to stop her babbling and Evie immediately closed her mouth. " _What_?"

"Your Arc rector is bulky..." Evie repeated sheepishly and Tony smirked.

"Oh, the  _arc reactor_." He winked and Evie blushed darker making Tony laughed, "If you can't remember the floor number just ask JARVIS where you want to go."

"Ah. Right. Thanks." Evie blushed again and all but ran back into the elevator asking JARVIS to take her down to Steve's floor.

"Hey," Steve greeted her as she stepped out on the correct floor this time.

"Hey," Evie smiled shyly, "Sorry, I went to Tony's floor first by accident."

"Woops."

"Woops indeed."

Steve smiled just as shyly, "I uh, was thinking, since you've closed the library for the day, do you want to go out? Like sight-see. I mean, I've always wanted to go to the top of the Empire State building."

Evie grinned, "That sound good to me. Alright if we stop by my place and grab something to get changed into?"

"Course."

As they were lining up to get to the top of the building Steve took Evies hand and she smiled to herself, Steve saw and couldn't help but grin himself, "Have you ever been here before?" Steve asked and Evie shook her head.

"Nope. Been meaning to for years but uh..." Evie hesitated looking away from Steve.

"What's wrong?"

Evie shook her head, "Jacob and I, we planned to come here. But at the time we lived in Portland."

"You used to live in Portland?"

Evie laughed at Steve shook, "Yeah. You didn't know?"

Steve shook his head, "Nope. I mean, you told me you went to University in Ohio, so I just...assumed you lived around there or here in New York."

Evie shook her head as she realised she hadn't actually told Steve that much about her childhood, only the complete and utter  _basics_ and even then she spoke more about university than her childhood, "Nope. I grew up in Portland with my aunt and my mum as I told you. If Aunt Maggie lived here in New York you would have met her already, you wouldn't have a choice." Evie chuckled at imaging Aunt Maggie's threats, "And as I told you before Irene lived next door so we more or less grew up together. Met Sherly and Croft. We went off to Uni in Ohio, where I met Jacob. After that Jake and me went back to Portland for a few years while Irene, Sherlock and Mycroft came here to New York. We visited each other all the time though; Maggie was always willing to pay. After Jake...died, there were too many memories of him so I moved in with the idiot room-mates you know."

Steve smirked at that, "Maggie's your aunt right?"

"Great aunt yeah. I actually need to ring her. I haven't spoken to her in  _ages_. She still lives in Portland."

"And you're Mom?"

"She died. A few years back."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Evie shrugged, "I was never very close to her. I mean...yeah, it's sad she's gone but Great Aunt Maggie's still alive and kicking somehow."

"How did your mum pass?"

"Drug overdose."

Steve wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Your dad?"

"Left when I was four."

"Ah." Steve definitely didn't know how to reply to that.

"Anyway, back to the present shall we?" Evie asked cheerfully as they reached the front of the que and Steve smiled.

"Yeah."

The conversation moved to last night's party and soon stepped into the elevator riding up to the top where the couple both gasped, "Wow." Steve breathed. "Back in the war...to have so many lights on would be suicide, at night anyways."

"Good thing this isn't the war then."

Steve chuckled, "Sorry. Habit." Evie smiled lightly leaning closer to him trying to keep warm. Steve hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders making her smile more. "I remember when this was being built."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was incredible, biggest thing I'd seen in my life. I mean especially as it was during the great depression. We were quite lucky having a home because my father helped to build it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded, "It was the best job he ever got, kept us housed and me to get the medicine I needed."

"Medicine?"

"Yeah, for my asthma and various other medical problems."

"Oh."

"I've always wanted to come here but I haven't had the chance."

"Well you have the chance now."

"I couldn't think of a better time."

_And it feels like I am just to clo-se to love you... [dubstep solo]  
_ _Wow. I have that song stuck in my head. Clint asked for it at the party last night.  
_ _Ahaha. Yes. The party.  
_ _Well, me, my housemates walk into the Tower. Tony is already a little drunk. Steve has a beer and gives me a Harvey Wallbanger. I'm surprised he remembered that it was my favourite!  
_ _The Macarena comes on and I have to teach Steve how to dance it. He's so damned adorable! Then we dance to some song I've forgotten the name of but it's good anyways. He looked really nervous, but he's actually pretty good! (I think one of the Avengers taught him how. My money is on Natasha!)  
_ _We dance for a while and then I'm pulled off by Sherly. I dance with pretty much everyone there and then I look over to the table with the punch bowl on it and TONY is kissing CLINT._

_CLINT._

_My first thought is literally, 'Oh. They're kissing'. Then immediately after, 'What the hell! THEY'RE KISSING!' Clint looks like he's kissing someone with bubonic plague, honestly. Tony is just drunk. Tony then breaks off and then tells Clint, "You're no' Pepper!" and Pepper is just standing there laughing her head off.  
_ _Me and Steve dance for a little longer and then the party starts to wind down. At some point Thor arrives with his girlfriend, Jane and her friend Darcy who is actually pretty awesome (who by the way I think Sherly has an almighty crush on!)! It's weird to think of Thor having a girlfriend, he's so tough. But it's pretty much the same for all the Avengers, so it's cool.  
_ _Eventually me and Steve sit down on one of the couches and next thing I know, it's the morning.  
_ _I'm lying on Steve.  
_ _I don't even know how I did it, but I did. Steve's laughing and I'm still too drunk/hungover/waking up to realise that I'm lying on him.  
_ _Eventually I realised (after trying to put my hand in his pocket while searching for my phone.) we go make breakfast (a S'more/Omelette!). Steve says that he managed to blow up a load of Tony's stuff and Bruce walks in saying that he 'screamed like a girl'. Is that not the funniest thing ever? But Steve insists it was a 'manly scream.'  
_ _We all know he's lying.  
_ _Eventually Tony walks down last out of everyone, and he looks like he has a hell of a hangover. We all sit down but we're all trying not to laugh cause he doesn't remember that he kissed Clint. Eventually he does and just yelps "Shit! I kissed you, didn't I?" and Clint looks so... offended.  
_ _Apparently it's normally Bruce Tony kisses. I'm sure there's something going on with them, honestly.  
_ _Then this man walks in who I've never seen before and he says he's Nick and he's the guy who made the Avengers. (I've been told I can't say his full name and the company he works for). He makes me and my flatmates sign a massive thing saying that we won't tell everyone what the Avengers have been up to. But I'm allowed to say what happens domestically, thankfully.  
_ _He stalks out and everyone else does too, leaving just me and Bruce.  
_ _I feel really bad about this now, but I was honestly scared of him. I know it's stupid and I know that he has amazing control of the Hulk but it's so strange, thinking that one time he might just go all green and huge and kill us all. But I guess that's the same for the other Avengers, too, except they don't go green and huge.  
_ _Steve uses JARVIS to summon me to his quarters and I manage to go to the wrong floor. Instead... I go to Tony's.  
_ _And he's there, in his pants.  
_ _(Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyy)  
_ _I blurt out 'that looks really bulky' and after about three seconds of saying it I realise how suggestive that sounds. He's all confused then I realise that he knows EXACTLY what I could've been implying.  
_ _I tell him that I mean the Arc reactor, then he's like, 'OH. You meant the arc reactor." and winks.  
_ _But damn. He did look good.  
_ _(If you reading this Tony, Steve looks better!)  
_ _Anyway I manage to get up to Steve's floor without meeting any more semi-naked people. Steve suggests we go sight seeing and we do.  
_ _We go up to the Empire State building and look at the whole of NY. It looks amazing. And...  
_ _STEVE'S DAD HELPED BUILD IT!  
_ _Yeah! Would you believe it!? It helped fund their family.  
_ _So, yeah. I'm gonna wrap this up now cause I need to call Aunt Maggie. See ya later!_

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Evie! Steve can't use Tumblr! You don't need to pretend, you want me!  
 _Sure Tony. Believe whatever you want.  
_ 204 Notes. [Oct 26, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Evie, stop lying to me and yourself!  
 _Tony, I think it's you that needs to stop lying to yourself and Bruce!  
_ 363 Notes. [Oct 26, 2012]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie

 _Exactly.  
_ 52 Notes. [Oct 26, 2012]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Evie made one of the biggest discoveries she would ever make, along with a fantastic plan while talking to her aunt Maggie over the phone. It was another 2 days in which Evie began to plan, she talked to Steve a little during those days but finally it was 7 in evening on Saturday night when she stopped by Stark tower, she was hesitant but let herself in as Tony had told her she can whenever she wants, he had made sure that she was authorised.

She walked into the common room where Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce were playing Mario Karts. Pepper, Tony and Thor were watching, "Oi! Bruce that's cheating!" Clint yelled.

" _How's_  that cheating? Is it even possible to cheat on this game?"

"Course it's possible.  _Tasha_!"

Natasha shrugged, "You're too busy arguing, not my fault."

"Sneaky."

"Definition of a Spy." Evie pointed up. Everyone except the two assassins jumped at Evies voice and they paused the game. Steve turned around and smiled surprised at her. "Hey Evelyn, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I rung by there was no answer."

"Ah...uh..." Steve looked around. "My phone is somewhere around here...uh actually I haven't seen it in a few days..." Bruce sighed as Steve said that and handed Clint a 5 dollar note making Steve frown at him, "You bet I'd lose my phone?"

"Yep."

"I thought you wouldn't."

"But you did so he owed me 5 pounds."

"It's not  _lost_." Steve protested.

Evie chuckled at their antics, "There's somewhere we need to go." Evie added talking to Steve.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Evie grinned widely, nervously, "Come on."

Steve looked at the others who all shrugged (Tony looked suggestively between the two) before Steve handed Tony his wii controller and followed her into the elevator murmuring a 'see you later' to the others.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked as they drove through New York until finally Evie stopped the car and Steve looked around frowning, he vaguely recognised it but it couldn't be true, could it? "Where are we?"

Evie didn't answer for a few minutes, just parked the car and turned the engine off. "Stork Club." Evie answered.

"What?"

"Well...It was demolished in 1966 and it's now Paley Park, but this is in the same place."

"Evelyn?"

"Go right and just keep walking and you'll be there."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be here, in the car."

"What?"

"Just go Steve." Evie grinned at him reaching over to open his side of the car door nudging him out. Steve frowned at her but climbed out and before he could say anything else Evie drove off. Sighing in confusion Steve followed her directions.

He stopped so abruptly as if he had hit an invisible wall the moment he saw what was 'The Stork Club'. Now in its place a large expanse of space filled with chairs and tables.

But he could still see it, the dark club filled with people dancing and having fun, he could hear he and his friends drinking and laughing the music playing around them, he could taste the beer he'd drink, feel the atmosphere of just...fun, relaxing time.

He was only there a few months ago but it had been a  _lifetime_.

He found himself closing his eyes and just walking forward into the middle of the space, the middle of the dance floor.

Until he was stopped by a voice, it was soft, a gentle whisper but it made his heart stop.

"You're late."

He couldn't believe it; he didn't dare turn around or open his eyes as he heard the soft footsteps walking closer until a frail hand gripped his shoulder.

Slowly he turned to face her opening his eyes as he did this, she was older, he hair was greyer but her  _eyes_...it was  _her_. "Time flies." He murmured slowly lifting a hand to brush against her cheek. "You look amazing."

"I could say the same Captain." Peggy smiled so softly, just staring into his eyes and he started back. "I came here. Every Saturday at 8pm. I knew it was foolish but I couldn't help it," She tried to blink away her tears but it didn't work, Steve wiped them away with his thumb. "They demolished it, but not without a fight."

"I would expect no less." Steve smiled back at her not bothering to stop the single tear that flowed down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You saved New York. Don't be sorry. But you still owe me a dance."

Steve chuckled but he was smiling as his hand slipped down to her waist and met with his other. Her frail hands both clasped together at Steve's neck. First moving one foot, then the other and soon they were dancing, no music was playing but they stared into each other's eyes and suddenly they were back.

It was 70 years prior, Peggy was young and they were back at the Stork Club, the band was playing slow music, their friends were dancing with their girls but nothing mattered to them as they danced and stared into each other's eyes.

They drifted and twirled around the floor with so much  _feeling_ , the moment was perfect and beautiful. They didn't want it to end.

But it had to.

They danced for half an hour until Peggy sadly pulled away needing to sit down. Steve sat down beside her, "I take it you're great aunt Maggie then?"

Peggy laughed and nodded, "When Evelyn rung me a few days ago and told me she was in a relationship with you...I couldn't believe it."

"I thought you were..."

"I know." Peggy nodded, "I've been waiting. 70 years for this dance. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Peggy sat up and looked at Steve, a stern look on her face making his eyes widen, "But I have to tell you, if you hurt Evelyn, I don't care who you are or about any history between us, I will hunt you down Steve Rogers."

"I don't plan on hurting her Peggy."

"Good, promise you'll look after her?"

"I promise."

They talked for another 10 minutes until Evie wandered around the corner grinning when she saw them sat together, "Good time?"

"Incredible." Steve answered standing up to greet her, "Thank you for this."

Evie shrugged, "Bit of a shock. But come on, we can't be late."

"For?"

"A dinner reservation, figured you two have a lot to catch up on, I'll drop you off and them I'm gonna finish your game of Mario Karts."

"Don't be silly Evelyn," Peggy spoke up, "Join us."

Evie glanced between them, "You sure? I mean I just thought-"

But Steve and Peggy shook their heads, "Join us." Peggy repeated.


	6. Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

The next morning after they dropped Peggy off at the airport evening, Steve sat down beside Evie who curled into his side as they were about to watch a movie on the new TV Steve had bought them, Mycroft went to make drinks, Sherlock was making Popcorn and Irene was choosing a film, "Thank you." Steve murmured into her hair, Evie just smiled, "She made me promise to look after you."

Evie laughed, "She did the same with me." Steve laughed, trust Peggy.

He couldn't believe it. This was the absolute  _last_  thing he had expected this morning, for his girlfriend's great aunt to be his first love. He got his dance, 70 years late, but he got the dance he had waited for and Peggy had given her blessing for him to fall in love with another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day back at the tower Steve frowned. He could have sworn he had just made a sandwich and put it on the plate. He had just looked away for 10 seconds to get the mayo and when he turned back it was gone.

He glanced up to see the air duct was closed, so Clint couldn't have taken it unless he was  _that_  quick...He shook his head and put it down to Tony's strange experiments.

Steve sighed and started to make himself another sandwich, this time making sure to keep his eye on it at all times.

He took a bite as he walked to the sofa and got comfortable when the elevator opened and Evie walked it. "Evelyn," he greeted surprised. "I was going to come see you after lunch." She didn't say anything, instead she just walked over to him sitting down beside him crying, Steve put his arm around her shoulders, "Evelyn? Are you ok?"

She shook her head and Steve pulled her into a hug putting his hand onto the back of her head as she leant into her chest, her arms wrapped around his waist and huge sobs wracked through her body. Steve hugged her tightly, stroking her hair and rubbing her back muttered soothing noises in her ear.

After a few minutes Evie pulled back but kept her hands around his waist, Steve moved his hands to her shoulders, "Maggie...after she got home," Evie swallowed, "She went to bed and...she didn't wake up."

Steve's eyes widened and he pulled Evie back towards his chest burying his face into her hair. They sat there for a while, Evie sobbing and Steve was in shock. He didn't take his eyes off the wall, until the elevator door opened and Tony walked in.

The two pulled apart and Evie wiped at her eyes, Tony had an embarrassing comment ready until he realised Evie had been crying his eye's widened, "Sorry." Tony glanced around as if looking for an escape. He never knew what to do in an emotional situation.

Evie shook her head, "It's ok uh..." She glanced at Steve, "I should go tell the others and uh..."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Steve offered.

Evie shook her head, "No, it's fine they won't want anyone around. Are you...?"

"I'm fine." Steve nodded confidently but Evie could see his hand was shaking, "I think I just need..."

"Time alone, I get it." Evie smiled at him before stepping past Tony into the elevator, Tony murmured a confused goodbye.

Once the doors closed Tony turned to Steve, "What happened?" Steve had never heard Tony sound as concerned as he did at that moment.

Steve swallowed, "Uh...Peggy, she died last night." With that he stalked out of the room and made his way into the gym.

It wasn't until dinner that night and a lot of broken punching bags later when the elevator door opened and Tony walked in. Steve glanced at him but didn't speak as Tony walked into the boxing ring.

"Come on Capsicle. Let's go a few rounds?"

Steve glanced at him again, "I'm not gonna fight you Tony."

" _Spar_." Tony corrected, "Come on."

Tony stood in the middle of the boxing ring for a few minutes until Steve sighed and stepped in with him putting on a mouth guard and boxing gloves. Tony grinned and put his own mouth guard in. They fought for a while, neither man holding back and when they finally both stepped away both men were bloody and tired and lent back against the ropes around the boxing ring beside each other.

"I knew Peggy," Tony spoke up a few minutes later, "I haven't seen her since I was a kid though. My dad and her had a huge argument and that was the last time I saw her."

"I'd already come to terms with her being...gone with everyone else but when I found out she was alive I couldn't believe it. We finally got our dance and now...she's gone again."

Tony nodded and put his hand onto Steve's shoulder. They sat like that for 20 minutes in complete silence until Tony patted Steve shoulder and stood up, "I'm gonna go take a shower and do some science."

"Yeah." Steve nodded as Tony walked towards the elevator, "And Tony?" Tony spun around to look at Steve again, "Thanks."

Tony shrugged, "Don't mention it. Really. Don't." with that he left the room grinning, it was a moment until Steve stood back up and made his way back to his room.

It was the next day when Steve went straight over to Evie's, he knocked on the door and a few moments later it was opened and Mycroft stood on the other side, his usual perfect hair was ruffled, his eyes were red raw from crying, and it was obvious he hadn't changed out of yesterday's suit. But he managed to smile when he recognised Steve. "Hey Cap."

"Hey, how are you all doing?"

Mycroft shrugged as he stepped back to allow Steve inside, "She was like the strict but perfect grandma to all of us."

Steve nodded, "That sounds like her. What about Evie? How's..."

"She hasn't left her room. Go on through,"

Steve nodded unsurprised, "Thanks." He nodded at Sherlock who was sat in the kitchen pour a glass of water eyes unseeing as the water spilled over his hands into the sink.

Steve lightly knocked on the door and after a moment he heard a sniffed 'Come in', he pushed the door open to find Evie sat on her large bed and Irene curled up next to her, they both had obviously been crying and were hugging a large blanket. Steve knew that Aunt Maggie/Peggy had sewn it for them both when they were very young. They both attempted to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"Join us?" Evie asked and Steve closed the door moving to sit beside Evie and she lent into his side.

Irene stood up, "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Evie nodded gratefully watching Irene close the door. "You know," Evie spoke up conversationally a few minutes later, "After Jake died I thought nothing could hurt like this again." She chuckled humourlessly, "I guess I was wrong."

"What was he like? Jacob I mean?"

"He was an arrogant son of a bitch." Evie laughed and Steve rose an eyebrow, "But then he'd laugh or give me this  _look_  and I'd agree to anything. When he proposed he threw the ring into a pool and said 'if you wanna marry me jump in and get it' and proceeded to push me in." Steve snorted and Evie started giggling, "When Maggie found out she whacked me for not jumping in before he got the chance to push me!"

Steve laughed again, "I couldn't get close to anybody for a long time, you've helped me more than I helped myself in two years. I just thank God I've got you this time around."

"Well I'm not leaving." Steve promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hello everyone, just a short post today to let you all know I probably won't be posting for a while. Family stuff and all that. Sorry, please be patient and I'll answer any questions when I can. Thanks guys._

Steve, Irene, Mycroft, Sherlock and all of the Avengers helped her plan for the funeral. Thor came back for a few days, to pay his respects.  **Though**  he never met Peggy he wanted to be there for Steve.

When Tony offered to pay for the funeral Evie stared at him curiously, "Why?"

Tong shrugged, "You're a friend. Steve's a friend. My father knew her."

"Thank you Tony."

The funeral went down well without anything to dramatic happening other than Evie crying and Steve comforting her.

They had the wake at Stark towers but it didn't last long.

Once everyone else left Sherlock, Mycroft and Irene went to the spare rooms that had been dedicated to them and Steve carried Evie up to his bedroom, laying her down on his bed to sleep. He started towards the door intending to sleep on the sofa in his barely used living room when Evie grabbed his arm. He turned around too look at her curiously, she was cocooned in his blankets with just her head poking out.

"Stay...please."

Steve hesitated for a moment before nodding, taking his jacket off and climbing into the bed beside her, she moved the blanket and curled into his side and soon fell asleep, it wasn't long until he followed into land of the slumber.

The next day was better but it was a week until Evie laughed and even then it was only Steve that could make her smile for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie let herself into the Stark tower; it was mid-November a few weeks since Aunt Maggie had died. She spent more time at the tower than she did at her own apartment. So much time even, that one day when she came back to the tower after work she found boxes of most of her own belonging on Steve's floor, when she asked about it Steve didn't know. Tony however, said that she's been an uninvited guest long enough she might as well move in.

He just forgot to tell her room-mates so they of course panicked when they got home.

Although despite that Evie found herself un-packing with Steve as he made room for her in his bedroom, which wasn't hard considering that he had an  _entire floor_  which he barely used.

Today she walked in, greeting JARVIS as she walked inside. "Miss Rae, they are in the laboratory." JARVIS told her and Evie paused, that was new.

"Who?"

"Miss Potts, Mr Odinson, Agents Barton and Romanov."

"Right. Why are you telling me this?"

"They wish for you to join them."

"Ah. Sense, context if helpful JARVIS. I can hear the Tony coming out from you." Evie paused again, since when had she been so casual with an A.I? Shrugging it off she stepped into the elevator, "Can you take me to the right floor please JARVIS? Duno what level it's on."

"Of course Mrs Rae."

"How many times to I have to tell you to call me Evie?" Evie asked as the elevator started moving.

"You have currently told me 43 times."

"Shouldn't you start doing that then? Please?"

"I have been programmed to be polite." JARVIS told her for what felt like the hundredth time and Evie sighed. She had this argument almost every day with JARVIS; she really needed to had a chat with Tony about it.

She made it to the lab floor and had to knock on the door outside the elevator, a moment later the door opened with Pepper looking grim. "What's happened?" Evie asked looking around at the lab, she had only been here once before and it was messy, but right now it looked like a struggle had gone on. Clint and Thor seemed to be looking around for clues, Natasha stood in the corner talking quickly and quietly on the phone.

"Tony, Bruce and Steve were kidnapped." Pepper answered, "JARVIS show her the tape."

"Of course," the TV across the room switched on and Evie turned to watch it. It showed the lab where Tony and Bruce seemed to be working quite happily, the Black Sabbath music was playing loudly through the TV.

_There was loud music for a few seconds as Tony and Bruce worked across the desk from each other, Tony occasionally singing to the music, until Tony's mouth moved and the music turned down making Bruce look up curiously. "I think I've got it."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Yeah, not that hard. Simple bit of programming."_

" _Tested?"_

" _JARVIS. Call Steve tell him to come down?"_

" _At once Sir."_

_Bruce sent Tony an exasperated look and a roll of his eyes as Tony just chuckled, a moment later Steve walked into the lab looking around warily. "What's up?"_

" _Could you test this?" Tony handed Steve a square device. Steve took it cautiously as if afraid it was going to blow up_ _. K_ _nowing his luck it probably would._

" _What is it?"_

" _We've called it the Stark Banner." Bruce answered. "It's a tablet for school kids; it's got different features to usual_ _iP_ _ad and Windows tablets."_

" _We've programmed it to work with the school's curriculum and using mobile networks to make it work except that it's mostly free to use."_

" _Mostly?"_

" _10 dollars a month for the school, plus the actual expense of buying the hardware but we've made it quite cheap."_

" _Starting off in primary schools but might expand to secondary schools and colleges and universities if it's a hit."_

" _Once we get onto Universities I was going to make an extra private server, I've started to make a new frequency for it."_

"Is that even possible?" Evie asked out loud, Pepper just shrugged.

" _With a satellite type thing on the roof of this tower so students can use it anywhere in New York where they're near they're university or not."_

" _From making weapons to school devices Tony?" Steve asked with a grind and Tony rolled his eyes with a shrug._

" _Bruce's idea."_

_Steve chuckled and switched it on and started going through the Stark-Banner but before he could give any comments JARVIS spoke up, "Sir, my protocols are being overwritten."_

" _Shit, who by?"_

" _A group of men breaking in." JARVIS replied in an almost deadpan voice. Tony grabbed a box and then the Camera went off._

JARVIS switched the camera to the lobby where there was a group of 8 men; two of them were carrying an unconscious Bruce, three were dragging a struggling Steve and two were dragging Tony while the last held a gun and was looking around.

_Steve looked up right into the camera, "I feel like serious half-giant being taken away." Steve stated quite calmly for someone being dragged away. The guards and Tony all looked confused and one of the hit Steve across the head yelling shut up before dragging them outside into a van and the screen switched off._

"Serious half-giant?" Evie commented confused, she looked at the others hoping for an answer but they all just shook their heads.

"I have no idea."

"What are you looking for?" Evie asked the others.

"Tranquilliser-dart. Bruce was unconscious; you need a  _special_  kind of dart to take him out." Clint answered distractedly.

Evie nodded and joined in looking.

"Is this the device used to take down the mighty Hulk?" Thor asked reaching down to pick up the tiny dart.

"Don't touch it!" Clint warned joining him to pick it up with a plastic glove and place it in a plastic bag for evidence. "We need to get to S.H.I.E.L.D, Tasha?"

"Yep. Sir, we're on our way now." She added into the phone before cutting it off and joining them.

"We're coming right?" Evie asked gesturing between herself and Pepper.

"Fury says no, but screw him. You two know Stark and Cap better than us."

"How are we getting there?" Evie asked.  
"The balcony on Tony's level, we have a jet to take us to S.H.I.E.L.D."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve woke up first and looked around the dark room, only lit up by a soft blue light. He was tied to a chair, he could see Tony beside him unconscious and Bruce was beside Tony. The light was coming from the arc reactor. The rest of the room was empty.

"Tony, wake up." He called across to his friend.

"Dn't wanna." Tony slurred shaking his head, he seemed to try and turn to his side before realising he was bound and tensed and slowly his eyes opened. " _SHIT!"_

_Steve resisted a comment about Tony's language, "See if you can wake Bruce. Carefully, we don't need him hulking out just yet. At least not while trapped in a small room with him."_

_"Hulk won't hurt us."_

_"When he's trapped? He might."_

_Tony sighed not agreeing but he couldn't fight Steve's logic and looked towards Bruce, "Bruce-y? Now would be a great time to wake up without Hulking please?" Bruce grunted. It didn't sound like a particularly human-like grunt, "Bruce, its Tony and Steve." Bruce's eyes opened slowly and he looked around._

_"I can't feel him."_

_"What?" Tony didn't understand._

_"The Hulk. He's...I don't know!" Bruce was panicking, he looked terrified._

_"Bruce! Calm down!" Tony yelled at him, "That's a good thing isn't it?"_

_"I...I don't know. But..." Bruce cut himself off and took a deep breath. "We were looking at the Stark-Banner right?"_

_"Yeah, then some guys broke in, tranquilised you and dragged us out." Steve stated._

_"What did you mean when you said something about a serious half-giant?" Tony asked looking lightly worried for Steve's sanity._

_Steve grinned, "Evelyn will work it out."_

_"Don't we have some protocols for something like this?" Bruce asked taking a deep breath as he looked around._

_Tony shrugged, "JARVIS'll have told the others they'll be working on it. So what does it feel like Bruce?"_

_"I can't access him. He's usually there usually growling at me and fighting against me, it's quite a usual thing to stop him but he's not there. It's like...he's unconscious."_

_"You were tranquillized."_

_"That doesn't usually work; it usually makes me Hulk out."_

_"So a specially decided one?" Steve suggested._

_"Only S.H.I.E.L.D can do that, and even then it only knocks me out when I wake up I can Hulk."_

_Before they could say anything else the doors slammed open and a group of 5 men walked into the room, they all looked rough with dark hair, scars and cuts across their faces and large hands, each one was holding a gun pointed at them._

_"That's quite unnecessary." Tony commented too calmly for this situation. "The gun, I mean we can't exactly move."_

_"We don't know exactly what you can do." One of them stated._

_"Shut it." Another yelled angrily._

_"Helpful to know." Tony muttered._

_"What do you want?" Steve demanded._

_"Something built." The second man answered._

_"Again?" Tony sighed._

_"What?" the men sounded vaguely confused at Tony's exclamation._

_Tony just shook his head, "The troubles with being a fantastic engineer. Why are these two here then?"_

_"Banner often helps you does he not? We've been watching you for a while."_

_"And me?" Steve asked._

_"You were in the way. Will you or not?" he directed the question at Tony but his voice told Tony there was only one answer._

_Instead Tony smirked. "Depends, what do you want built?"_

_"Arc Reactor."_

_"Then not."_

_Three of them men stepped forward and the Avengers tensed, they grabbed Steve's chair dragging him around so that he was facing the other two, he struggled against the binds but stopped when a knife was pressed against his throat, both Tony and Bruce growled as another man stepped forward and pressed his hand on Steve's bare arm, nothing happened for a moment and then Steve screamed in fear and confusion and absolute agony. Each and every one of his nerves was on fire. He was thrashing in his seat and seemed to want to cut his own arm off just to get away from the pain. With no idea what was happening Tony and Bruce struggled wanting more than ever to help their friend._

_And suddenly Bruce could feel the Hulk raging up inside him and he couldn't hold him back. He felt his muscles begin to expand before a dart pressed itself into his chest and he immediately flopped, unconscious._

_Pulling the hand away from Steve he looked at the two geniuses', Bruce was unconscious and his skin slowly fading from green to his normal pale complexion, Tony was glaring at them with the darkest heaviest glare he had ever given, he mentally vowed the moment he could he would kill these men._

_"So, yes or no?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The remaining Avengers and the girlfriends walked into the bridge to find Fury already stood beside the large bird shaped table glaring at Evie and Pepper._

_"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Fury asked once everyone sat down and Natasha explained it all to him in more detail before showing him to video feed._

_"What the hell?" he asked once it finished, "Is Rogers on drugs?"_

_"Serious Half Giant..." Clint repeated the words, "I would say Thor but he's not too serious and that wouldn't make sense, unless you know something Thor?"_

_Thor's eyebrow rose at that, "I'm a half giant?"_

_"Well you are huge mate."_

_Thor looked down at himself and back at Clint smirking, "Says the tiny man."_

_"Oi! I take offence."_

_"No..." Evie murmured and the two men stopped bickering to look at her curiously, "Maybe he's not saying _serious_  but  _Sirius_."_

_"What?" Fury frowned at her along with the others._

_"That's the same thing," Natasha asked enquiringly._

_"As in Sirius Black." Evie looked around at them, " _Sirius Black_!" she yelled at them looking around waiting for them to understand._

_"The uh...man from the Harry Potter series?" Fury asked her and Evie nodded._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Half giant?"_

_"Hagrid!"_

_"They're in Azkaban!"_

_"That's a fictional place." Fury spoke to Evie as if she was a stupid child and Evie rolled her eyes._

_"The first time Steve read Harry Potter, he got confused between Azkaban and Alcatraz. We joked about it for a while - so when he says he feels like he's a Sirius half-giant it because Sirius and Hagrid have both been in Azkaban."_

_"How did he know you'd be listening?" Clint asked._

_"I now live with you; don't you remember Tony deciding this?"_

_"And he knew you'd get it?"_

_"We met in a library. Harry Potter was a book before it was a film. Course I'd work it out."_

_"Alright, so Alcatraz. What are we waiting for?" Pepper asked standing up._

_"Conformation." Fury replied looking at the two women with a calculating eye._

_"What?" Evie asked with a frown, "They're in Alcatraz."_

_"How did Captain Rogers know that? You expect they just _told_  him? It could be a trap."_

_"It's the only thing we have though."_

_"No it's not."_

_"What else do we have?"_

_"The tranquillising dart and the van." Natasha answered._

_"You have the dart?" Fury asked and Pepper handed it to him. "Barton."_

_Clint reached behind himself pulling and arrow from a small compartment in his quiver and handed it to Fury._

_"What's that?" Evie asked._

_"An arrow, containing the only known substance that can take down the Hulk on the off chance he gets out of control."_

_"Does Bruce know you have that?" Thor asked looking concerned for his green friend but Clint nodded._

_"He gave it to me. Didn't want the others to know I have it though because he knew Tony would argue against it."_

_"So no telling Tony?" Pepper asked with a knowing smirk and Clint nodded._

_"Yeah."_

_Another agent came over to Fury and took the dart and arrow from him and Fury muttered something to him before the agent jogged off._

_"What do we do now?"_

_"Wait for information about the dart and the van which is being traced as we speak."_

_Evie sighed and nodded glancing at the other three Avengers who seemed to have expected that, "I'll make us some coffee?" Pepper offered._

_"Please." Evie nodded, Natasha, Clint and Thor also agreed._


	7. Arc Reactor

 

 

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and looked around, sighing to himself when he realised he was still tied up. The room was still lit up by the arc reactor; Tony was tied up in the chair beside him. Steve had been moved from the chair, his arms were chained above him to the wall his chin resting on his chest. The chest that didn't seem to be moving.

"Steve?" Bruce spoke hesitantly, terrified that Steve wouldn't answer. Steve's head slowly lifted as if it was too heavy for his neck and looked at Bruce, Steve grinned at him not seeming to notice or care about being chained to a wall.

"Doctor Banner, glad to see you back in the land of the living."

"What the hell happened?" Bruce demanded his blood pressure rising, "Why are you chained up?!" He automatically started to hold back the Hulk feeling the anger rising from him before realising that he couldn't actually  _access_ the Hulk.

Steve shrugged as much as he could with his arms above him. "All I can say is that it hurt. It was like each and every one of my nerves were on fire. After you were tranquilized bit more pain, chained me up. More pain and-"

"I said yes." Tony whispered.

"What?!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I told them we'll build it."

"You shouldn't have." Steve interjected.

"What and watch them  _torture_  you, Steve?" Tony paused and Steve stopped his own comeback, Tony  _never_  called him Steve, at least not directly to him, it was always Cap, Capsicle or Gramps. Whenever his name  _was_  used it was always to gain his attention because Tony was absolutely  _serious_. Tony realising that using his name got through to him, he continued, "I know we don't always get along but I  _couldn't_  watch  _that_."

"He's right; if I was awake I would have done the same." Bruce admitted struggling to keep his voice calm; he still couldn't feel the Hulk inside him and that un-nerved him.

"Do you have any idea how he did that?" Steve asked Bruce, partly to change to subject and partly out of curiosity, "Tony didn't know."

"I think he's a mutant." Bruce answered.

"Of course, that would make sense." Tony murmured.

"A mutant?"

"Yeah, it's like a mutation of the genes and they end up having some form of power. I studied some when I was studying you, it's amazing."

"Oh, like the X-men?"

"Yeah, they're mutants."

"And you think he's one?"

"Causing pain with a touch. Definitely." Steve nodded in an understanding motion. "So, what's the plan then? Another Iron Man suit?" Bruce asked looking at Tony.

"Nope, we're gonna build them an arc reactor."

"What? Why?"

"Because they want us to. They might  _need_  one; someone might have the same injury as me." Tony sounded sure of it and Bruce frowned.

"We can't just give in Tony."

"I just did."

Steve and Bruce shared a look neither man knowing what to say to knock some sense into Tony, he looked cold, calculating and...terrified. That scared Steve more than even the thought of unbearable pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie was worried, it had been two days and nothing had been done. She told her roommates the basics of what had happened but she was staying on the helicarrier with the rest of the Avengers and Pepper.

She was absolutely  _sure_  it was Alcatraz, although, yes it could be a trap but it was the only lead they hadn't tried yet and the others had gotten them nowhere.  
Pepper was drinking her 5th cup of coffee for the morning, a nervous habit. Natasha and Clint were nowhere to be seen and Thor was polishing the Mjölnir looking thunderous and worried. Evie was pretty sure New York had been in a two day thunderstorm.

Jane was sat beside him talking quietly, she had become and agent for S.H.I.E.L.D after New Mexico. Once Jane left Evie moved to sit beside him, "Evie, how are you doing?" Thor asked sounding concerned.

"Worried."

"You seem to be holding up better than most would."

Evie shrugged, "Pepper said to me there's no help in panicking and she's right."

"Of course."

"But I am worried."

"Do not. We will find them, safe and alive."

"You can't know that."

Thor shook his head, "I will do  _everything_  in my power to bring Steve back you."

Evie smiled, "Thank you Thor." she glanced up as Fury stalked in followed by Clint and Natasha. They say down beside Evie and Pepper came to join them. "Anything interesting?" Evie asked.

Clint and Natasha shook their heads, "We were going through some old files to see if any of their enemies matched up." Clint explained.

"I was thinking, since you couldn't find any hint of Tony's arc reactor, have you tried searching for Gamma radiation?" Evie suggested but Natasha shook her head.

"Tried that, but we're unable to locatable Bruce either."

Evie sighed, "I'm going to Alcatraz then. It's the only lead we haven't tried. I don't care if nobody comes with me."

Pepper stood up as well nodding, "I'll come with you."

"No. This is for Agents  _only_ , you're lucky I let you on my boat." Fury boomed.

"Sorry sir, but I have to agree with them. We haven't tried it."

"Barton, haven't you heard the word  _trap_  before?"

"It might not be." Clint argued, "We don't know until we've tried."

"When have you ever  _not_  sent us into almost certain traps?" Natasha spoke up angrily. Fury just stared at the two agents for a minute until Clint turned to the others.

"Evie, Pepper. It could be dangerous, you're not trained for this, and your technically civilians."

"Don't care." they both spoke simultaneously.

"I know how to use a gun, and a sword." Evie stated. "I can handle myself."

"Alright then. Pepper?"

"Gimmie a gun and we're on it."

Clint nodded, "Come on then." he started walking to the main entrance followed by Natasha, Evie, Pepper and Thor.

Fury watched them go with anger in his eye before sighing and turning to another agent, "Get a few jets to follow.  _Silently_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Avengers, Evie and Pepper all climbed into their jet with a large 'A' written on the side, Clint and Natasha got into the pilot seat as the other three climbed into the back, Thor made sure they were both secured in before the Jet took off.

"So what's the plan?" Evie asked.

"Go to the tower, plan and then either walk straight into a trap or recuse our friends." Clint answered too cheerfully for the context of his words.

"Why didn't we just plan at the base?"

"Fury was pissing me off. JARVIS, get all floor plans of all buildings on Alcatraz Island, underground included. Highlight all possible places for them to be hidden."

"Downloading now." JARVIS voice answered immediately.

They went down to one of the lower floors to a conference room where the table was set out for images and projections. They sat around the table as the image of Alcatraz Island came onto the screen.

"Right, there's the wardens house and officers club which both are so run down but accessible. Parade grounds and recreational yard but they're both flat ground. The Federal Penitentiary, library, large dining hall, Military chapel, building 64, new industries building, model industries building, all included with the tour and act as a museum. Lastly the lighthouse and water tower." Clint read from the list JARVIS had given them. "Oh and don't forget underground, probably tunnels running everywhere."

"The federal penitentiary? The old prison right?" Evie asked and Clint nodded.

"Good place to start it just feels...obvious." Natasha stated.

"JARVIS, get the floor plans of the prison please." Clint asked and it immediately came onto the flat screen on the table, Pepper reached forward placing her hand above the image lifting it slowly so that the image become 3D hologram.

"Does this include underground?" Natasha asked.

"Yes Agent Romanov." JARVIS answered.

"Ok, Thor, Clint, make a plan on what we're gonna do." Natasha ordered, "Evie, Pepper with me."

"What are we doing?" Evie asked.

"I need to see your skills with a gun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve opened his eyes and groaned, there was a face in front of his...there was a giant apple?

The apple started laughing and Steve frowned. Was it possible for apples to laugh?

"No Steve. I'm not an apple." the apple told him and Steve frowned deeper.

Not  _only_  can the apple  _laugh_  but it can  _talk_. Steve blinked a few times and the apple begun to fade...no, the ripe was fading...less green, or maybe...no, it wasn't an apple.

"Bruce?" Steve croaked.

"Glad your back with us." Bruce grinned at him patting the side of his head, "I look like an apple?"

"Uh..." Steve attempting to move into a more comfortable position before realising his arms were still chained up above him and he was pulled into a half sitting position. He was certain once he got out of this his arms would ache and he'd barely be able to move them for at  _least_  a week.

"Here," a voice behind him made him jump and Steve turned his head to see Tony sat on his other side, Tony reached behind Steve and pulled him backwards so that he was leaning back against the wall.

"Thanks," Steve tried to clear his throat but it was too dry. A glass was pressed into his lips and he felt water against his lips, opening his mouth he gratefully drunk down the warm water. "Thanks." He repeated.

"So... _apple_?" Bruce repeated.

Steve chuckled softly, "You were round and... _green_. Did you Hulk?"

"No, still can't access him."

"Right, I remember." Steve nodded groaning as his body protested with every moment; every nerve was pounding, "How long was I out this time?"

"About 7 hours. How are you holding up?"

Steve just glared at Tony's question, "How are you doing with the reactor?"

Tony and Bruce shared a glance, "Few more days."

"How long does it take to make an arc reactor? It's been 2 days."

"I'd say it should take about 3 days at  _least_  in my lab with the right equipment, here at least a week. It's quite hard to concentrate when you're being tortured to make use work faster Steve."

"Yeah, right,  _sorry_. A bit stressed."

"No surprise there." Tony muttered as he stood up from beside Steve and walked to the other side of the room. Steve glanced over Bruce's shoulder to see a table of various pieces of equipment strode around that he couldn't hope to know what any of it is, although more of it seemed to be in some form of shape than it was a few hours ago.

Bruce glanced at Steve for a minute before joining Tony's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you know the plan?" Natasha asked as they sat in the jet almost to the island, they decided to go under the cover of night.

"Underground, search. Split up Tasha and Clint together, Thor, Pepper and I together."

"Good, be careful. Don't be afraid to shoot anyone." Clint grinned back at them.

"If you don't want to kill, kneecaps." Natasha added with a smirk. "Ready?"

"Nope." Both Pepper and Evie said simultaneously.

"Great, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much longer is this going to take?!" the man they know knew as Bale yelled at them.

"I told you, a few more days at least!" Tony growled back at him, "I got a few  _months_  last time I was kidnapped to build something."

"And as I recall you made your now famous Iron Man suit."

"Well yeah, I wanted to escape." Tony rolled his eyes. "We have nice food, water why would I want to escape this time?"

"Get it done." He glanced at Steve who closed his eyes waiting for the pain, Bale stepped towards him.

" _Stop_! You keep torturing him it's gonna take us longer!" Tony protested but of course Bale ignored him and lightly ran his fingers across Steve's face, Steve clenched his jaw barely holding back a scream as it felt like his face was on fire.

Not learning from last time Tony stepped towards Bale pulling him away and punching the man across the face. Bale growled and grabbed Tony's arm, Tony yelped in agony.

Bruce stepped forward but Bale let go of Tony putting a hand to his ear before running out of the room closing and locking the door behind him.

"What the heck?" Steve asked his voice rough from the pain.

Tony shrugged then winced, "Don't complain."

"Not complaining, just...strange, he usually spends longer torturing us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, we can safety say they're underground." Evie quirked as Thor as he swung the hammer forwards hitting four guards across the room, her gripped tightened on the gun turning to look at Pepper who's eyes were as wide as hers.

"Come." Thor ordered running down the corridor, Evie and Pepper followed close behind. Thor threw his hammer through the wall and Evie heard guns go diving behind the wall as Thor held out his hand and the hammer came flying into it before Thor shot lighting through the wall. "This way."

They ran through the hole and looked around, Evie and Pepper both immediately held their breath, the smell of burning flesh. It was _horrible_  and Evie wanted to be sick, but instead she swallowed a few times. She could see Pepper doing the same. Pepper and Thor started to the door but Evie saw a movement out of corner of her eye, one of the men was still alive, badly burnt but he held up his hand pointing it at Pepper, Evie immediately pointed the gun at him and pressed the trigger.

Thor and Pepper spun around at the gun shot and cry of pain from the other man, he had shot his gun into wall just missing Pepper, he had a bullet wound through his burnt arm.

"Good shot." Pepper complemented.

"I was aiming for his head." Evie murmured but grinned at Pepper. "What way now?"

"This way." Thor smashed through the door and they continued going down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony, Bruce and Stave glanced around at the noise; there were gunshots and something smashing, yelling, more gun fire, "What the hell?" Tony muttered, he moved to stand beside Steve protectively and Bruce followed standing on Steve's other side.

The noises were getting louder and louder until suddenly everything fell completely silent.

"Think it's over?" Bruce asked quietly followed by a crackle of electricity and screams of pain.

"Thor?" Tony guessed hopefully.

"Shhh." Steve muttered.

"You can hear?"

" _Shhh_!"

Tony obediently closed his mouth and waited a moment until he saw Steve grin the widest grin he's ever seen on Steve's face. " _Evie_!" Steve yelled loudly, "This way! In here!"

"Steve?!" Evie's voice was suddenly in Tony and Bruce's hearing and they grinned at each other. "Tony? Bruce?" Evie asked louder followed by Thor's booming voice.

"We're all in here!" Steve yelled back barely holding back laughter.

Someone hit the door loudly. "Yeah! Here!"

"You may want to step back!" Thor's voice yelled at Tony and Bruce both stepped in front of Steve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Steve?!" Evie was yelling, "Tony?! Bruce?! Where are you?"

"Tony!" Pepper and Thor joined in, "Steve! Bruce!"

"Evie?!" Steve's voice caught their notice, it was muffled but it was definitely Steve, "This way! In here!"

"Steve?!" Evie yelled excitedly, glancing at the wide eyed Pepper and Thor, they were both listening carefully trying to work out what room they were in. "Tony? Bruce?!" she tried; Thor copied his voice louder than hers.

"We're all in here!" Steve's voice yelled, it was obvious he laughing.

Thor stepped towards a door banging loudly on it with his fist. "Yeah! Here!"

Thor kicked the bodies out of the way and turned back to Evie and Pepper, "You may want to step back." He warned to the two women who obediently stepped backwards, he repeated the warning to everyone inside the room

Thor swung the hammer back and then forward hitting the door with such force the entire door and most of the wall soared into the room. The three ran straight into the room looking around to find Tony and Bruce leaning over someone, they slowly separated to see Steve just behind them chained to the wall. On the other side of the room was a table full of various equipment.

The door lay in a crumpled head on the other side of the room and everything else was covered in a layer dust.

Pepper ran straight towards Tony while Evie did the same to Steve hugging him and kissing him deeply despite his arms being chained above him.

"I love you." Four voices stated simultaneously but neither couple noticed the other, instead just smiling surprised at each other, the first time for each couple to say the words.

Evie and Steve grinned at each other both looking as surprised as the other but just as excited. Evie leant forward and kissed him again.

At the same time Tony's mouth had dropped open in absolute surprise at his own words, Pepper was grinning in surprised happiness, "I love you." Tony repeated laughing, pulling her into his arms kissing her again.

Thor was hugging Bruce but he stepped back from the grinning man, to look at everyone, "Let's get the hell outta here?" Pepper asked making them all grin.

"Can we get my arms free first?" Steve asked and everyone looked at him surprised as if they'd forgotten his arms were chained.

Evie's hand twitched towards the chains stopping just beside them as Thor spoke, "Duck." Thor warned. Everyone stepped back and Steve ducked his head as Thor swung the hammer forwards breaking the chains in half.

Steve let out a breath of relief as his arms fell to his side, though he couldn't feel them. Thor stepped to his side and bent down to help Steve to his feet. Bruce grabbed his other side.

"What happened?" Pepper asked.

"How about we get out of here first and explain later?" Tony suggested as he grabbed some of the equipment from the table across the room pocketing it before grabbing a gun from a dead guard.

"Agrees." Bruce murmured as they limped down the corridor with Steve.

"We've found them." Pepper spoke putting her hand to her ear.

"Alright. Are they ok?"

"They seem it yeah."

"Good. Get back to the jet. Be careful." Natasha replied.

"You too."

"I apologise Captain but it will be much faster if I carry you." Thor suggested a moment later, he sounded very apologetic understanding how carrying him wouldn't be great for his pride.

Steve hesitated, he didn't want to be carried but at the same time it would make escaping a lot faster. "Alright." He let go of Bruce and gasped at Thor swinging him into his arms, carrying him bridal style down the dark corridor, one hand still holding the Mjölnir. Tony handed Bruce a spare gun from another guard and they ran down the corridor.

It was another few more minutes before they finally reached the upper levels, "Where are we?" Tony asked.

"In building 64. Alcatraz Island." Pepper answered glancing around nervously, gun at the ready.

"You worked out my message then?" Steve asked and Evie nodded.

"Fury didn't want us to come thinking it's a trap."

"And it is." Evie screamed as someone seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. She screamed in such pain, it felt like every nerve was on fire, and fear, she couldn't see, or smell or hear, all her senses were gone. Everyone shot their guns simultaneously but something stopped them mid-air and then clattered to the floor.

"What the  _hell_?" Tony muttered as the gun was pulled out of his hand and Evie suddenly stopped screaming and just whimpered. The pain was gone but Bale still held her arm tightly.

Thor let a struggling Steve out of his arms and he leant on Tony. Thor gripped his hammer tightly, he wanted to throw it at this man but he was afraid to hit Evie. "Let her go." Steve warned darkly.

"Who says?"

"The man that is going to kill you." Steve warned darkly, his warning serious.

"Oh I doubt that." Another voice joined them and a man walked into the almost destroyed corridor. He was wearing a black cape with red on the underside and a red helmet covering his head.

"Magneto."

"You know who I am then."

"Of course." Tony answered, "I'm sorry if I've got my facts wrong but you got the cure did you not?"

"Your facts are correct."

"Then how the hell do you have  _powers_?"

"Watch your language."

Tony's eyebrow rose at that, "How about I watch my language when Evie is back with us yeah?"

Magneto looked at Bale whose grip tightened on Evie's arm making her whimper and everyone stepped forward with a growl of anger.

Bruce could feel the Hulk there under the surface  _begging_  to come out, and Bruce wanted to let him,  _wanted_  the Hulk to kill these men. But he couldn't.

_Hulk help?_  Hulk was asked.

_I'm sorry big guy. I actually wish you could._  Bruce told him.

Hulk growled but despite Bruce's words he wouldn't stop pushing against the surface, Bruce wasn't going to even  _attempt_  to stop him, if the Hulk broke free then good. Bruce trusted him enough not to hurt his friends when there were other people to  _kill_.

"What are you doing here?" Pepper ordered, sounding a lot calmer than she felt.

"None of your concern my dear. I just wanted an arc reactor, it's incredible."

"Could have asked nicely." Tony growled.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"None obviously."

" _Exactly_." Magneto smirked at them and lifted his hand, Tony's eyes widened and he groaned. "Hmm, I guess I'll have to take it myself." Tony grappled at his chest and his shirt started to rip as the arc reactor turned and the light flickered.

"Stop it!" Pepper yelled, Tony's was going pale, his eyes rolled back in his head, his hands moved to his chest scratching at it, trying to get rid of the pain.

Nobody knew what to do.

In the midst of all the confusion Evie lifted her hand and suddenly an avalanche of water came pouring into the corridor slamming into everyone pushing them to the floor, Bale released Evie and Magneto released Tony who fell to the floor unconscious. Pepper crawled straight to Tony as the water splashed into the wall at the end of the corridor and pooled around their feet.

Evie kicked away from Bale standing up and pulling Bruce and Steve who were the nearest to their feet. Bruce lent down to Tony who had fallen on the floor unconscious.  
"Tony?  _Tony_  wake up." he tapped Tony's cheek but no reaction, he placed two fingers on his neck, "There's a pulse. It's weak though. We need to get him out of here."

"Wait, the arc reactor," Evie pushed it back inside and Tony took a shuddering gasp.

Bruce ripped at Tony's already ripped up shirt to check on it, "Good."

"Now would be a great time to suit up Banner?" Thor suggested, but Bruce shook his head.

"They gave me something, keeps the hulk at bay."

"Ah," Thor threw the Mjölnir at Magneto as the mutant moved, Magneto used all his power just to slow it down but it still hit into him and Magneto slammed backwards into Bale. Thor held out his hand and the Hammer flew into it.

"Captain, think you can walk on your own?" he asked bending down to pull Tony into his arms.

Steve nodded, "Yeah."

"Here." Bruce moved to Steve's side to help.

"Thanks. Evie are you ok?" Steve sent a concerned look to Evie as Pepper moved to help her.

Evie swallowed and nodded, "Yeah."

They all ran past Magneto barely glancing at him as they ran past him. "This is bigger than you know!" Magneto warned, Bruce just about resisted the urge to shoot him knowing it probably wouldn't work. Instead he told Hulk they were safe for the moment and ran past.

Until Magneto made a strangled noise of pain and shock and Bruce glanced back and grinned when he saw Magneto's hand, outstretched as if to control some form of metal around them but a wooden arrow was shot right through the hand. A moment later Clint and Natasha ran towards them.

"Come on." Natasha urged running past gesturing for them to follow.

They finally made it back to the jet and in the air before anyone spoke again, "You're all soaking wet! What the hell happened?!" Natasha asked finally glancing back at Tony who was lying across Thor and Pepper, and Steve who was leaning very heavily on Evie.

"Magneto." Pepper answered.

"That was  _Magneto_  who I shot?" Clint asked.

"Yep. Thank God for  _wooden_  arrows."

"So what happened down there? What did they do to Stark? Why are you all wet?" Natasha asked, glancing towards Bruce and Steve. Steve was leaning heavily on Evie and Bruce was beside Steve sitting opposite Pepper and Thor who had Tony lying across him.

Steve and Bruce shared a glance, "They wanted us to build an arc reactor." Bruce answered, "That man who hurt Evie - Bale. He's a mutant. I think he controls nerves, which obviously includes a lot of-"

"Pain." Steve finished.

"Bale would torture Steve to make us work faster."

"Shit." Clint muttered. "Why are you all wet?"

"Water started flowing down the corridor." Evie answered, "Duno where it came from, assumed you two did something."

The two agents shook their heads, "And Magneto?"

"No longer powerless apparently." Bruce answered. "Tony has shrapnel in his chest and I'm assuming Magneto was pulling in that, and he moved the arc reactor. We didn't know he was there until today."

"Shit." Clint repeated.

"Who is he?" Steve asked, "Magneto?"

"Uh, you've heard of the X-men right?" Clint asked.

"Yeah."

"Magneto is a mutant like them but one of the bad ones."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Natasha started to explain the war between the mutants and humans until they finally arrived on the base. Evie stayed strangely silent throughout the entire journey.

Thor pulled Tony into his arms as they stepped off the jet and ran inside straight to the medical bay. Nobody wanted to leave Tony but they were forced to get themselves checked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony groaned as he woke up and his chest was aching, his head was pounding and he was so tired and warm, he just wanted to go back to sleep but a voice pulled him back to reality. "Tony?" Tony grunted, "Tony? You awake."

"Mmhmm." Tony murmured and slowly attempted to open his eyes. He could feel a hand tightening in his. He opened his eyes fully, squinting against the light someone turned the light down, "Pepper?" he muttered grinning when he saw her sat at his side.

"Welcome back, Tony." Pepper grinned at him from his side; she was sat on a chair holding his hand on her lap. He was in his bedroom at the tower.

"I went somewhere?"

"Very nearly." Steve spoke up. Tony jumped turning his head to see the entire team sat around him, Pepper at his right, Natasha beside Pepper then Clint, Steve, Evie, Thor and Bruce.

"You're all here..." he muttered.

"We thought we lost you." Thor spoke, his voice low and concerned.

"Oh, I've been right here."

"How you feeling?" Bruce asked slowly.

"Tired. How long have I been out? What happened?"

"You've been out for a day, we went back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base got checked out and came home."

"Home..." Tony repeated the word with a huge grin on his face.

"Go back to sleep." Pepper ordered.

Tony nodded closing his eyes almost falling back to sleep before jerking awake again, "You'll gonna be here when I wake up?"

"We'll be here." Pepper promised.

"Good. That's good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Tony woke up he was surprised to find the team and Evie still sat around him, except this time everyone was asleep.

Except Evie who was grinning at him, "Morning sleepy head." She whispered.

"Mornin'." He slurred, "You're all still here." He grunted pulling himself into a sitting position. Evie's eyes widened hearing the vulnerable note in his voice but she quickly hid her surprise and smiled softly at him.

"Course we are." Tony caught her eye and smiled, "You probably shouldn't move." Evie warned changing the subjecting knowing Tony would want to.

"Nope. I shouldn't." Tony agreed grinning making Evie rolled her eyes. "But first time I got the shrapnel in my chest I started moving the day after I woke up."

"That was silly."

Tony chuckled, "Well I didn't have much of a choice."

Evie nodded uneasily obviously not sure how to answer that, "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Evie rolled her eyes again and Tony grinned at her relaxing back on the wall behind him, "Uh, could you grab me a drink please?"

"Course." Evie glanced around for a jug before giving up and slowly untangled herself from Steve, "Back in a mo."

Tony watched her go for a minute before looking over the rest of the team, Bruce. His best friend and science bro. Bruce was the first one to come live with him after the battle other than Pepper. They had grown close so quickly and were quick to come to each other's defence, Tony was the only one that had trusted the Hulk immediately, the others had grown to, slowly and even now not complete and utter trust.

Next to Bruce, Thor lay fast asleep and snoring. Thor was huge and terrifying but also a giant softy, Tony had to admit he didn't know Thor as well as some of them but Thor spent a lot of time away with Jane or on Asgard. But Thor was smarter than most people gave him credit for, as loath as Tony was to admit to it, he didn't understand lots of Earth things. But who would if they grew up on a different planet?

Then there was Steve.  _Captain America_.

Tony had spent his entire childhood looking up to this man but most of his adulthood hating him. He was his hero as a child until he realised Tony had spent his entire childhood being compared to him. The man Howard never stopped looking for and died before he was found.

But now since Tony had gotten to know him Tony realised there was no better man to be compared to or to call friend. The past few days have been hell for him and Tony knew how that felt, he was tortured himself last time he hated watching a friend go through this.

Beside Steve, Natasha and Clint were sat on a love seat together. They were terrifying apart. They were petrifying together.

But they were his friends. It had taken a while for them to let their guard down around the team, especially to fall asleep around them, that was saying a lot. They hadn't wanted to move in at first it was only because people were giving Clint shit at S.H.I.E.L.D for killing other agents that Natasha convinced them both to move in. Tony couldn't be happier over it.

Lastly, Pepper, she was still holding his hand and Tony couldn't believe it.

He loves her.

He had known that for a while but he had said it out loud for the first time, and so had she. That just made him  _ecstatic_.

He looked away from Pepper as Evie walked back into the room and handed him a glass of water, "Thanks." Tony watched Evie as she sat back down beside Steve. He had only known her two months but he already counted her as a close friend, they got along perfectly, with easy banter that Tony definitely enjoyed and had a laugh with. Especially when it came to her Tumblr.

But Tony was also glad Steve had found someone that he could love, he deserves it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long for the rest of the team to wake up and Tony started moving about so everyone went to do their own thing after making sure Tony was ok with that.

Evie and Steve decided to go back to Evie's apartment to tell the others exactly what had happened.

While they were walking Evie turned to Steve, "Hey Steve?"

"Hmmm?"

Evie hesitated, unsure how to ask it, "When we rescued you, did you uh...mean what you said?"

"That I love you?" Evie nodded, "Yes. I do."

Evie grinned at him, "Good. Because I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Tony had to talk to S.H.I.E.L.D and he explained that  _yes_  he had started to build the reactor but  _no_  it wasn't going to work and he had been biding his time for the Avengers to save them.

Tony found it quite amusing at that point when Evie stormed in and announced that they would have been quicker if Fury didn't think it was a trap. Fury had sent her away angrily and Tony just laughed at his reaction. "It was a trap though." Pepper had told him, "Just we were ready for it, not exactly ready for Magneto, but ready for a fight."

 


	8. Christmas

Steve, as per, woke up at 6:30am, untangled himself from Evie, and went for his usual morning run. This was only time when reporters didn't surround him. He stopped at the café, chatted with Beth and made his way home.

He made his way back to the tower by 8 and stopped a mile or so from the tower where a huge crowd seemed to be gathering looking up at the tower muttering words of amazement and shock, he followed their line of sight to see the tower.

It looked incredible, covered with lights, tinsel; a giant star sat on the top spinning around slowly, the large STARK was shining brightly with stars and tinsel surrounding it. It looked like a giant Christmas tree.

"Wow." Steve muttered in astonishment.

"Hey, your Captain America aren't you?" A voice at his right spoke up, he turned to see a young, English sounding man next to him. Stevenodded and smiled. "When did you lot do this?"

"Uh...To – Iron Man must have done it overnight."

"It's amazing."

"It is," Steve agreed easily before muttering a goodnight and continuing into the tower greeting JARVIS as he entered the elevator. He chuckled at the mistletoe placed on the roof of the elevator. He knew he  _should_  pull it down - nobody else would notice it until Tony pointed it, thus forcing them to kiss and he didn't particularly want to be trapped in the elevator having to kiss Pepper. He'd probably end up embarrassing himself too much. But when he tried to pull it down he found he couldn't, at least not without pulling the entire roof down. Knowing Tony he'd invent glue just for this. So Steve decided to take the stairs form now on, until after Christmas at least.

He was afraid of what he'll find in the common room, but also excited - they were actually going to celebrate Christmas? He hadn't even thought about the holiday since long before he became Captain America.

In far corner of the room was an absolutely  _huge_  Christmas tree; it was at least another 5 or 6 inches taller than he is and around the room were at least 8 large boxes of what he assumed were Christmas decorations. Steve found himself disappointed it wasn't decorated but he assumed Tony had planned for it to be decorated throughout the day.

Tony was fast asleep on the sofa.

Steve watched Tony for a minute, he looked so innocent when he slept, Steve knew Tony had been through a lot and had come out the other side still fun loving and carefree but - he could always see the tiredness in his eyes, the flinching whenever someone mentioned underground. When he had first met Tony, he'd seemed like a bit of a joker. He had been some rich boy clever enough to invent himself a suit of iron and stupid enough to think he could save the world. But now - Steve knew a little of what Tony had been through. Pepper had told him about the torture he received, but only in vague terms. So that he knew not to mention it.

"It's rude to stare." Tony muttered tiredly.

"Sorry," Steve blushed; he hadn't expected to be caught.

Tony just shook his head as he sat up slowly, eyes bleary, "Like it?"

"What the tower? It's incredible."

"Yeah it is." Tony grinned lazily. "If I do say so myself.", he stood up stretching and clicking his back and neck before making himself some coffee frowning at the breakfast bar, "Where's my breakfast?"

Steve rolled his eyes and started making pancakes, "What did you do before we all lived here?"

"Uh...coffee for breakfast. Take-out for lunch, take-out for dinner. Occasionally Pepper would make me food. That's if I actually knew it was time for food. Bruce tells me now."

"Of course." Steve rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie woke up yawning and stretching, she grabbed her phone to check the time, 8:28 and climbed out of bed pulling on her dressing down.

She was becoming used to being around the Avengers now but she seemed to be the only one, except Tony and Pepper, that didn't get dressed before going down for breakfast.

She left the bedroom and walked out of the lounge into the small corridor where the elevator was sat. She pressed the button and a moment later it opened to find Bruce already heading down.

"Morning." She greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello." He chuckled softly a shy look coming onto his face as she stepped inside and the doors slid closed. Evie frowned, trying to work out his amusement.

"What?" Bruce pointed upwards and Evie looked laughing when she saw the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Ah, well I guess we have no choice then." Bruce paused; he obviously hadn't expected her to agree. As much as Evie would rather it be Steve, it  _is_  tradition, soshe couldn't exactly refuse. Laughing at his shocked expression Evie stepped forward and pressed a light chaste kiss against his lips before pulling back and winked as the elevator stopped. She stepped out.

Bruce and Evie walked in at the same time and both stopped to stare at the tree. "There's a giant tree in here." Bruce announced simply.

"Yes there is." Steve answered matter-of-fact. "You should go outside later. The entire tower looks like an extensively decorated Christmas tree."

"Why am I not surprised?" Evie muttered with a grin towards Tony, "You spent all night on it?"

"And most of the morning." Tony nodded.

When Clint and Natasha stepped out, often waking up at the same time due to living on S.H.I.E.L.D base for so long. Clint walked out of the elevator first and Natasha almost bumped into him as Clint had just stopped.

"Whoa." Clint murmured.

"Clint! Why have you- Oh..." Natasha murmured staring at the tree.

"Tony." Steve, Evie and Bruce explained simultaneously, Tony just grinned.

"Did you kiss?" Evie asked and the two assassins just looked at each other and then back at Evie in bafflement.

"Mistletoe." Bruce explained, "On the roof of the elevator." The two assassins turned to look but the doors had already closed.

Steve glanced between Evie and Bruce who had come out of the elevator together. He chose not to comment on it. It is just an old tradition.

"Mistletoe...?" Natasha repeated looking confused, Clint just looked amused.

"It's a tradition. If two people step under the mistletoe they have to kiss." Evie explained encase they didn't understand.

"It's an  _old_  tradition." Steve had to agree.

The assassins looked at each other again before Clint smirked confidently and stepped closer to Natasha placing a light kiss on her lips before stepping back and making himself some coffee and taking his share of the pancakes.

Pepper almost walked into Natasha as she stepped out of the elevator a moment later as Natasha was still standing completely still staring at the tree and Clint a looking perplexed.

"How the hell did you get that in here?" Pepper exclaimed.

"Uh...flew it up the elevator shaft..." Tony admitted sheepishly.

"You  _flew_  a tree that's  _taller_  than  _Thor_  up the bloody  _elevator shaft_?" Pepper yelled at Tony - who just shrugged.

"Well, there are no accessible windows to this room, at least none that are big enough. So yes. I flew a giant Christmas tree up the elevator shaft." Tony's sheepish smile switched to a full out grin, "We'll  _all_ taking the day off and decorating today" He announced, his voice giving no argument.

"Decorate?" Clint repeated his words in apparent surprise.

"Yes, you know that thing when you put decorations up and make the house  _Christmas-y_?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know what decorate means. Just...does this mean we're doing Christmas?" Clint asked carefully, an unreadable expression on his face.

"We, Legolas, are most  _definitely_  doing Christmas." Tony said brightly, turning to look at the assassin giving him a wide grin which, he was surprised to see, was returned brightly.

"Awesome."

"How are we gonna do this?" Bruce asked.

"First, finish the lovely breakfast Rogers made us. Then we do whatever the hell we like, I bought boxes of different decorations and got some sent from L.A."

"L.A?" Evie asked confused.

"I've got a house there."

Everyone nodded at Tony's plan, deciding not to argue with him. They fell into quiet conversation as they ate they breakfast, once Thor made his way into the kitchen they were all actually together for the first morning in a while.

Soon after they finished they went straight to the boxes ready to unpack and decorate. "Any kinda system?" Evie asked.

"Whatever works for you." Tony shrugged moving to pick up the box of baubles and moved to the tree.

Natasha followed him standing beside him as they put the baubles on the tree. "Why are we doing this, Stark?" Natasha asked him quietly.

Tony glanced back to the rest of the group who were slowly pulling various decorations out of boxes: Pepper and Bruce were laughing as they wrapped tinsel around each other. Thor was smelling the tinsel and touching it as if it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Evie was frowning at the lights as she tried to untangle them. Steve watching her laughing and attempting to help her but just ended up getting his hands tangled up and Clint was staring at the ceiling as if mentally mapping out where to put the decorations. They all had bright eyes as they laughed and actually seemed to be enjoying decorating with innocent excitement in their eyes.

Tony had never seen them all with such joy in their eyes.

"Jolly green giant, when was the last time you celebrated Christmas?"

"Uh...not since before the incident, Tony." the scientist answered, confused by the question as he helped Pepper untangle herself from the tinsel.

"Gramps, same question." Tony yelled across the room.

"What, had a tree and the whole thing? Uh...long before the serum at least. I mean we stopped and had a drink on Christmas day but yeah..." Steve answered confused by the question.

Tony nodded, "Legolas, what about you?"

"Far too many years." he said distractedly not looking away from the ceiling.

"Thor didn't even know what Christmas is, and you? Have you  _ever_  had a nice, calm, holiday Romanov?" he asked, and she sighed but shook her head, not bothering to hide her surprise at the depth of Tony's reasoning. "That's,  _Natasha_ , is why." Tony stared at her for a moment, searching her eyes before grinning and turning away to do the other side of the tree.

Natasha smiled softly scared to find herself looking forward to this Christmas; she's never even noticed when this date had come about ever before but now...she didn't let herself dare hope.

Nobody noticed as Clint slipped away, returning a few minutes later with his bow and quiver full of simple wooden arrows.

He grabbed a reel of lights before climbing silently onto the top of the large fridge and looked at the ceiling.

He affixed the end of the strand of lights where the wall met the ceiling before he unravelled a long length of the lights wrapping it twice around the shaft of an arrow. He checked that he had enough slack so that the entire reel didn't go flying with the strain, then nocked the arrow into his bow and took aim for where he wanted the next point to be and released. The arrow going flying right into the spot it wanted.

Everyone stopped in what they were doing and turned to look at where the arrow had come from to find Clint sat on the fridge nocking another arrow and taking aim.

"Clint, what in the  _hell_  are you doing?" Tony exclaimed in complete wonder.

"Hanging lights." He answered simply before letting go of another arrow with a strand connected.

"How else should a bow-wielding assassin hang Christmas lights?" Bruce asked Tony sarcastically making everyone chuckle.

"You are the one that gave him the job Stark." Natasha added as another arrow went flying.

"That had better look awesome, featherhead."

"Oh, it will Tony.  _It will_." There was absolutely  _no_  doubt in Clint's voice making the team laugh lightly.

"You better fix those holes when we take them down Barton." Pepper threatened.

Clint shrugged, "Why don't I just hit the same ones next year?"

Everyone paused at that statement.

 _Next year_.

He had already assumed there was going to be a next year with the team.

But nobody was going to correct him. Everyone  _wanted_  this to last. The companionable fun banter between them, they wanted this next year.

"So, who wants to put the Angel on the top?" Tony asked a moment later a grin on his face.

Everyone looked around at each other before Steve stepped forward reaching out to grab Evie's hand. "Evelyn should do it."

"Me? Why me?"

"No, he's right." Tony agreed looking around as everyone nodded, "You were the one that worked out Steve's message to save us, and you'll be spending Christmas here anyway so why not."

"I'm spending Christmas  _here_?" Evie repeated Tony's words with surprise.

"Well yeah." Tony sent her a questioning glance, "Did you have somewhere else in plan?"

Evie shook her head, "No...I uh...I normally spend it with Maggie but I obviously can't, so I didn't have plans. I just didn't realise you had assumed I was spending it here."

"Well dur. You live here so why the hell not?" Tony rolled his eyes, "So, Angel?"

"I won't be able to reach it."

"I can help." Thor offered, before anyone could say anything else Evie yelped as she was suddenly lifted into the air, strong hands gripping her waist. Steve, being the only one that could reach, gave her the Angel and she put it onto the tree. Once it was placed everyone cheered before doing back to what they had been doing.

It took exactly 37 arrows for Clint to string lights the way he had imagined and the moment he finished he jumped from the fridge, "JARVIS, blackout the windows and switch these lights on." He murmured quietly. Everyone fell silent as the room went dark from the windows followed by murmurs of confusion.

Until the lights switched on and they gasped.

On the ceiling Clint had put the Avengers 'A' out of the white lights with mini star in the middle and a circle of red, blue and green lights to go around the 'A'.

"Whoa." Steve murmured followed by sounds of amazement and appreciation from the others.

"Awesome enough for you?" Clint asked lightly.

"Yeah." Tony swallowed. "That's...pretty awesome."

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
I Luuuove you, Evie! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 _Are you drunk? Please don't kiss Steve! Kiss Bruce instead, I'm sure he'd be willing!  
513 Notes. [Dec 4, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Ahaha I bet Brrce is questioning his sexuality as we speak!  
 _TONY NOOOOO!_  
720 Notes. [Dec 4, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
SHHHHHIT DELETE THOSE MESSAGES PLEASE EVIE I'LL BUY YOU A FERRARI!  
 _Nah, I think it's funner watching you suffer. I shall leave it here, for the whole of the internet to see._  
1003 Notes. [Dec 5, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
'Funner' is not a word.  
 _So you've retorted to correcting me? Never thought you'd sink that low._  
918 Notes. [Dec 5, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
You do not want to know how low I'll go.  
 _Tony, threatening doesn't work with you. If I were you, I'd just stick to inventing._  
1102 Notes. [Dec 5, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Clint just blamed me for stealing Natasha's éclair. Currently hiding in the bathroom  
 _Just told her._  
1261 Notes. [Dec 6, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Those bruises are going to take ages to fade! Until AFTER Christmas at least!  
 _I'm so sympathetic._  
989 Notes. [Dec 6, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
I let you live in MY tower and you respond with sarcasm!  
 _I don't live with you._  
893 Notes [Dec 6, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
And the last time you slept in your own apartment was...?  
 _No comment._  
2407 Notes [Dec 7, 2012]_

_Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Exactly. You live with me!  
 _Technically I live with Steve cause he has his own floor._  
493 Notes [Dec 7, 2012]_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Captain! Were you aware of your girlfriends exploits?"_  
"Mr Stark! How do you feel that your girlfriend is cheating on you with a woman?"  
"How do you feel that these two woman were having an affair right under your nose?"  
"What are you going to do about it?"

_Steve finally sighed and spun around to the many reporters yelling questions at him and Steve, " _What_?" he barked out shocking the reporters that were so used to him either ignoring them or being polite. Not angry._

_Steve had just had enough, he, Tony and Thor had gone out with Darcy who offered to help them with Christmas shopping for their respective girlfriends. "Are you aware that your girlfriend is cheating on you?"_

_Steve sighed, "She's not."_

_"There's proof. A picture was taken of her and Pepper."_

_"Yeah. They did that to piss you off." Tony admitted laughing, "Now can you leave us the hell alone to shop?"_

_But of course that just caused the reports to ask even more questions of why and how they're certain. The reporters sounded angry which just served to amuse Tony more, Steve chuckled seeing the reporters annoyance, Darcy looked confused but was more than happy to annoy the reporters._

_Thor being the biggest of the four of them moved in front of the reporters, "Leave. Now." he ordered using his 'King' voice that he had learnt from his father, "Leave us in peace."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Merry Christmas!" Tony yelled bursting into the room wearing Iron Man Pyjamas and a large grin. He stood at the end of the bed staring at them expectantly._

_Evie and Steve stared sitting up blearily, the comforter slid off Steve's naked chest. He looked at the clock beside his bed. "Tony, its 6am!"_

_"You normally wake at anyway 6!"_

_"Not after going to bed at 3!"_

_"What were you two doing?" Tony asked in a suggestive voice._

_Steve blushed and glared at Tony, "Dancing at your Christmas Eve/Thank-God-the-world-didn't-end-on-the-21st party."_

_"Oh yeah." Tony frowned and put his hand against his head as if he had forgotten he had a hangover._

_"Have you even gone to bed?" Evie asked knowingly._

_"Sleep's for losers."_

_Evie and Steve shared an exasperated glance, "We'll be down soon."_

_"But it's _Christmas_!" Tony stated childishly._

_"You're a zombie at _nine_  every other morning." Evie sighed but sat up untangling herself from the comforter._

_"It's Christmas!" Tony repeated excitedly, he threw them both a pair of PJ's landing on the bed beside them both, "Get changed be down in 5." with that he ran out leaving the door open._

_Steve sighed and sat up, "Pepper did warn us." he murmured with a yawn climbing out of bed and looking at the pyjamas Tony had thrown him. "Captain America Pyjamas." Steve muttered._

_"Of course." Evie agreed looking at her own. He had given Evie the same in a smaller size. The couple glanced at each other with another exasperated look and Evie went into the bathroom to get changed and do her teeth._

_Steve did his next and when he came out he grinned at Evie in her Captain America pyjamas. "We should get down before he sends Butterfingers to drags us."_

_Evie laughed at that image and nodded letting Steve led her out of the room, she couldn't help but stare appreciatively at the one size too small pyjamas and wonder if Tony did that on purpose just for her. She wouldn't put it past him._

_They all met in the extensively decorated common room, which they had gotten used to seeing sitting in every day. Evie and Steve walked into together to see an Iron Man PJ clad Tony and Pepper stood together by the tree, Tony looked overly excited grinning from ear to ear, Pepper looked exasperated but amused._

_The others were sat on the floor around them, in PJ's of their Superhero. Natasha didn't look very happy in them, Clint seemed in-different, Bruce looked amused and Thor was grinning ear to ear. He didn't have Christmas on Asgard and hadn't understood it until it had been explained to him, Steve included telling him the basics about Christianity. Of course that took him a while to make sense of it, being a Demi-God himself. Steve had found a Bible and had shown him the Nativity. It was odd to see Thor reading the Bible (Thor had said that his he was on Asgard he hadn't actually read many books and "that was Loki's job whenever a book needed reading" and thus wasn't a very good reader, but he did enjoy reading when the story was good and got there in the end)._

_Steve and Evie sat down beside the cheerful Thor._

_"Can we at least have some breakfast?" Clint was complaining to Tony._

_"No. I let you make coffee. Isn't that enough?"_

_"At 6 in the morning? _No_."_

_"Man up!"_

_"Says the excited Christmas _Child_."_

_"Christmas time is best!" Tony argued back looking as if Clint had insulted his Iron Man suit. "Alright, I separated all the presents for everyone; open them one person at a time." Everyone stared at Tony for a moment before he sighed exasperated at their unimpressed reactions, "I'll start shall I?"_

_"Hold on," Thor and Clint spoke up at the same time before turning to look at each other and Clint gestured for Thor to go first, Thor stood up and picked up the biggest box, it wasn't wrapped, it was just simple cardboard and opened it up, pulling out 7 teardrop shaped crystals about the size of Thor's hand, all different colours. He handed them to each avenger (Putting it beside Tony knowing he didn't like to be handed things) and Evie and Pepper._

_Tony had a red and gold stone, the colours swirling around each other - but the stone itself was dull and smooth, but rounded into a squashed sphere. He grinned at it, and ran a finger over the edge._

_Bruce had a purple stone - it was smooth looking but when it landed in hand it felt smooth. It had large juts of crystal sticking out - like a city skyline. He ran his fingers over the edge of one piece that was sticking out - it felt sharp._

_Clint had purple and black for his stone - the black was in speckles and large swipes, like it had burst through. It was semi-transparent and shiny, and almost flat._

_Natasha had black and red - the colours merged into each other, making it difficult to find when one colour ended and another began. It was smooth but dull but shaped so it fit snugly into her palm - it felt warm to touch._

_Steve's was red, blue and white - the colours of the American flag. (Steve later reckoned Tony had helped a little with the colours of it). The colours ripped through each other, all somehow fighting for dominance. The stone was a smoothly rounded and reminded him of the sort of pebble you found on a beach._

_Pepper had an orange crystal. It was different shards of crystal pressed together in a small rectangle. It was smooth but had small chips on all sides where whatever had smoothed it had missed out where that was on purpose or not Pepper didn't know._

_Evie had red and blue. It was angular - so the colours appeared to be one for each side but when tilted into light they all changed onto the other colour. It was smooth and transparent._

_"Beautiful." Evie murmured._

_"Wow, these are incredible, what are they?" Clint asked._

_"It is similar to what you would know as a diamond. It is from the country side of Asgard, from a mine, called Irvinal. I can design them in colours of my choosing, I have one similar to yours man of iron."_

_"Awesome." Tony murmured inspecting his at every angle._

_"They are almost indestructible, only my hammer and my father's staff can break them."_

_"Thank you Thor." Pepper smiled surprised at the beautiful gift._

_Thor nodded before turning to Clint who did a similar thing getting them ornate bows, "They all have your names engraved on the side."_

_"Wow, thanks Clint." Steve looked at the side of his which had 'Steve Rodgers AKA Captain America' written there._

_Clint shrugged looking quite embarrassed having thought this through so efficiently, he didn't want praise for something so simple, "Alright, Stark you can open the rest."_

_Everyone made noises of agreement as Tony sat down beside his pile of presents and ripped into them._

_He opened the small pen shaped one, holding up a replica of the sonic screwdriver, "You managed to _finish_  it?!" Tony exclaimed staring at Bruce in wonder._

_"I worked it out a few weeks ago and decided that'd be a great present. There are still a couple of faults - mainly I can't get it to work anything... _wood._ " Tony laughed at the reference then pointed it at the elevator, laughing when it opened._

_"It works!"_

_Evie moved straight to Tony's side looking more excited than Tony did (if that was even possible), "Can I try it?"_

_Tony nodded and handed it to Evie; she pointed it at door into the bathroom and it locked and then unlocked, "That is the most awesome thing _ever_!" Evie laughed. "Sorry Stark, you're not getting it back."_

_"I let you live here and you steal my stuff. Disgraceful Rae. Absolutely _disgraceful_." Tony took the sonic off her and grinned, "Thank you, Bruce!"_

_Bruce nodded with an amused smile still on his face, as Tony tucked the sonic in the pocket for his pyjama shirt and moved to the next present from Natasha, a toy Iron Man helmet. He muttered a thank you as he put it on his head. Unsurprisingly it didn't look strange to see him with just the helmet on._

_He then picked up a mini box from Steve, "Steve if you've bought me a ring..." his voice was less audible from behind the helmet but they could easily hear the amusement in his voice._

_Steve rolled his eyes, "Shut up and open it Stark." Steve muttered laughing._

_Tony laughed and opened to box to find two small cufflinks with the American flag in them, he frowned in confusion at them, he took the helmet off to see them better. Steve stepped forward and took the left one off him turning it upside down, on the back had 2 letters engraved on each side, **RS**  &  **HS** , he then motioned for Tony to do the same on the right one which had  **TS**  on the back._

_"R S - Robert Stark your Grandfather and H S – Howard Stark, were already done. I got the T S done for you, I know it could have been an A but Tony makes more sense since as far as I know, _nobody_  calls you Anthony. I left space for your kids. They must have gotten mixed up with all my stuff, which I found in storage."_

_"Wow, Steve. Thank you." Steve shrugged as Tony put them back in the box and reached for the next present after making sure the cufflinks were safe._

_Tony laughed and then reached for the last one, from Evie. Plastic toy dinosaurs. Tony started laughing, "You didn't?"_

_"How could I not?" Evie laughed._

_"I don't understand?" Thor asked._

_"Uh, Firefly. We need to have an afternoon where we just watch Firefly, all of us."_

_"Agreed." Bruce nodded._

_Tony grinned, "Alright, Bruce-y you next."_

_Bruce moved closer to his own pile, opening the largest one first from Natasha which turned out to be a giant Hulk teddy, and then he got a stress ball with mini hulks across it from Tony._

_Steve got him blue-and-white porcelain tea cups from China that were extremely breakable but preserved for the moment, "Steve...wow thank you." Steve nodded, and gestured for Bruce to open the last one, which was a leather boundjournal from Evie._

_"I figured since you go travelling quite a bit you might want to start documenting some of it." Evie shrugged suddenly self-conscious._

_"Thank you Evie." Evie grinned as Bruce placed the journal onto his pile of things and Tony gestured for Clint to open his._

_Clint laughed and immediately put on the Green Arrow hood from Tony, over his Hawkeye Pyjama's._

_When he opened the _women's_  perfume and Winnie the Pooh teddy from Natasha he started laughing making everyone completely confused, "Inside joke." Natasha murmured in explanation. Clint grinned at her and Natasha allowed herself to grin back feeling more relaxed than ever and despite Tony making this the cheesiest Christmas ever, she was enjoying it. Clint pulled open the next present from Steve: a new quiver._

_"Bruce and Tony helped me with it." Steve admitted but Clint shook his head pulling at the string to test it with a grin._

_"Thanks Cap." Lastly Clint opened up the last present from Evie which was a model of Serenity. "Oh this is quite cool." He laughed as he placed it beside the rest._

_Natasha took hers next, getting a plastic black widow spider from Tony which she actually _laughed_  at it making everyone start slightly at the unusual but nice sound. Natasha threw the toy spider at Tony who laughed and added it to the tree. She then opened up the gun shaped packet frowning at the simple slim black gun that fit perfectly in her hand._

_"It has a flame thrower included." Bruce thought to tell her explaining who it was from, "I wouldn't practise in here if I were you."_

_"Thanks." Natasha grinned flipping the gun in her hand testing it before checking the safety was on and tucking it into her trousers._

_She opened the next one from Steve grinning when she saw the knife sheath for her wrist along with a long jiggered dagger with flower like patterns around the sides and a dragon handle. It fit perfectly under her sleeve and around her wrist, "Oh this is gorgeous, thank you Steve."_

_"Only for you could we get a dagger and think it _gorgeous_." Tony muttered, Natasha pulled the dagger out gracefully and threw it towards Tony who scampered away - his legs spreading. She laughed and it dug into the floor between his outstretched legs, whilehe froze and started at it with extremely wide eyes before glaring at Natasha who just smirked standing up to pull the dagger out of the floor and replace it into the sheath. "That was close." Tony muttered._

_"Yeah, lucky shot." Natasha smirked as everyone laughed._

_Before anyone could say anything else Evie spoke up, "My present for you extends to Pepper as well. A girls day out at a spa, just us girls."_

_Both Pepper and Natasha smiled, "That sounds like fun." Natasha nodded, "I've never been to a spa."_

_" _Seriously_? Sooner the better then." Evie grinned._

_Thor opened his next, frowning at what looked like his own hammer but miniaturised, "DIY." Tony explained grinning._

_"Thank you man of Iron." Thor rolled his eyes before opening the next one, "Is this a...?"_

_"Pop-tart maker." Bruce confirmed grinning, "But...altered."_

_Thor nodded with a grin, before opening the label maker from Natasha and immediately labelled his DIY Hammer and then opened the bright orange beanie hat with an orange ball-ball on top from Steve. Thor grinned and immediately pulled it onto his head._

_"How does it look?"_

_"Pretty cunning." Bruce grinned making Evie laughed._

_"Man walks down the street in that hat; people know he's not afraid of anything." Tony added grinned. Lastly he got a long scarf from Evie._

_Steve reached for his first present, laughing at the Captain America comic book from Tony; he remembered it being sold when he first started fighting in the war. "Found it in my dad's stuff." Tony explained and Steve just grinned._

_He opened the next to find and old looking box with an even older journal from Bruce, he opened the box to find medals inside, he looked at them and slowly opened the journal before turning to look at Bruce with a shell-shocked face._

_"Is this...I mean...who uh...?" Steve stammered._

_"My great grandfathers." Bruce explained, "I went through all my stuff that was put in storage during my years of running. Found them and thought you'd appreciate it more than I would."_

_Evie moved closer to Steve's side to look at them and Steve picked up the war journal. It was obviously old and breakable, so Steve was extremely careful._

_"Wow. Are you sure?" Bruce nodded, "Thank you Bruce."_

_Bruce shrugged, "It's nothing."_

_Steve carefully put them down before grabbing the next present from Natasha, a large square box. When he opened it, it was a large square wooden box; he lifted the lid off and gasped at what was inside. A typewriter - the keys looked a little worn and the whole thing looked like one his friend (who wanted to be a writer, who he later found out had published a few) had owned - so it was obviously an antique. "Tasha, where'd you find this?"_

_Natasha shrugged, "Bit of searching. JARVIS helped."_

_"Wow. Thank you."_

_Lastly he opened the present from Evie which was a simple gold cross on a gold chain. "Thank You Evie." he kissed her cheek as he put it on and tucked it under his shirt._

_Evie then dug into hers. Tony got her a plastic Captain America Shield. Bruce got her:_

_"A napkin?" Evie rose her eyebrow in confusion at Bruce._

_Bruce grinned, "Open it. Sorry it's a bit dirty."_

_"Uh..." Evie opened the napkin and almost dropped it. After a moment she slowly read it out, "Aim to misbehave Evie. Love Nathan Fillion AKA Captain Mal Reynolds." Evie swallowed staring at it for a moment before looking at Bruce, " _Bruce, Bruce, Bruce_! Is this, is this  _actually_  him?"_

_"Yeah, I was out with Thor, Tony and Darcy a few weeks ago and saw him, tried to call you but you didn't answer so I got the autograph for you."_

_Evie squealed and climbed _over_  Steve to reach Bruce and pulled him into a tight hug. " _I have Mal Reynolds' Autograph_!" she squealed loudly making Tony cover his ears. Everyone else grinned and laughed._

_Bruce laughed as he hugged Evie back, which was one thing that seemed to surprise him how casually Evie was to touch him. Most people were terrified of the Hulk, she was at first hesitant understandably but after only a few weeks she was more than happy to just casually hug him at random points._

_Once they separated Evie was still grinning and she put the napkin down before reaching for the long stick like present from Natasha, she opened it and found a long brown sheath with a perfect simple looking medieval sword with a George Cross on the end._

_"Whoa Tasha..."_

_"You said you can use a sword." Natasha shrugged in answer and Evie grinned moving to the other side of the room, everyone watched her and Evie held up the sword an begun to swing it back and forth, in a full circle for a few minutes before grinning. "Awesome!"_

_"After this, we are having a swordfight." Clint decided._

_"You can use a sword?"_

_"Yep. Not as good as bow and arrow but my trainer was a swordsman so he taught me that as well."_

_Evie pointed the sword at him and grinned, "I'll hold you to that Barton." Clint chuckled as she sheathed the sword and re-joined them._

_"Just don't kill each other." Tony chuckled as Evie opened a present from Steve, it was a gold chain with a simple small heart on the end, "It was my mothers." he explained carefully._

_"Wow...thank you...can you?" Evie took her 'E' necklace off and turned around, Steve clipped the necklace together. "Thank You Steve." Steve shrugged._

_Lastly Pepper opened her presents, from Tony; she got a pepper pot necklace. From Bruce she got a bag from Rome when he went a few weeks prior. From Natasha she got a beauty set._

_"The lipstick is hallucinogenic, not for you but anyone that tries to kiss you."_

_" _Why_  did you get her  _that_?" Tony exclaimed eyes wide and worried, making everyone laugh._

_"Ah Tony, you may have been in mind when I got it." Natasha smirked leaning back against the side of the nearest sofa._

_Pepper smirked and put the lipstick in her bra for safe keeping, "Thank you Natasha."_

_From Steve she got new gloves and the spa day from Evie._

_The rest of the day went by almost too quickly, with the group laughing and relaxing. Even Natasha let her shield down for the day and smiled and laughed with them._

_Evie and Clint had a sword fight in the training room, everyone watched them gasping when the two looked as if they were about to kill each other. It looked so practised even though it wasn't._

_Evie Skyped all her roommates speaking on a group video chat for a few hours._

_After that they attempted to cook Christmas dinner together but that just ended up in Pepper, Bruce,Steve and Clint throwing the others out the kitchen (Tony had somehow managed to spill flour all over the flour - they didn't even _need_ flour)._

_They at the dinner together and without any mishaps or arguments, only when they were playing Charades and Clint thought Tony's impression of a wolf looked more like a polar bear and he guessed 'Golden Compass'._

_Natasha felt more relaxed after letting her shield down, it didn't mean she completely trusted everyone but she trusted them more than she ever thought she would, she could relax and laugh with them, it was the most emotion she had shown in too many years._

_They went to be early Boxing Day morning all with elevated moods feeling closer than they ever had before._

_All they were waiting for was it to go wrong._


	9. The interesting Chapter in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Completely forgot to post...

AN: Made some small changes to earlier chapters if you fancy going back to check them out but none made a drastic effect on the story in general.

It was a few days after New Year's when Thor announced that he was being summoned back to Asgard. He didn't say when he'd be back nor why he was going. A few days beforehand Clint had announced that he'd taken time off work and was going to meet up with a few people from the circus who he hadn't seen in a while.

It was a few days after than when Evie woke up and wandered into the elevator greeting Bruce tiredly. When they reached the common room, they were unsurprised to find Steve in the kitchen, but very surprised to find Tony lying asleep on the couch.

"Uh...what's Tony doing in here?" Bruce asked Steve who shrugged.

"He was there when I came back from my run."

"Before your run?"

"I didn't come in here."

Bruce and Evie sat down and took the toast from the plate buttering it and putting various jams on it, until Evie dropped the knife and the noise woke Tony. "Sorry." Evie apologised picking up her knife as Tony grunted in confusion and looked around before sighing and joining Evie to have some coffee. They waited until he finished his second mug before anyone spoke.

"Why did you sleep there?" Evie asked curiously.

"Uh...Pepper and I had an argument."

"...About?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I kissed a woman, well, she kissed me and Pepper caught us."

"Tony! You kissed another woman?!" Evie exclaimed angrily.

"She kissed me!"

Evie put down her plate."It doesn't matter! If you let her kiss you then no wonder Pepper's angry!"

"I didn't let anyone kiss me!"

"How is Pepper meant to know that? You snog enough people when you're drunk Stark."

"Only you guys! Well actually only the guys! I've never kissed Natasha or you."

"Yeah, because Natasha can kill you with a little finger!" She paused. "Actually, you have kissed me." Steve glanced between them looking quite shocked at the new information.

"I have?" Tony frowned, trying to remember.

"On the 'Thank God the World Didn't End' party on the 22nd."

"Ah, sorry."

Evie chuckled and shook her head, "Doesn't matter," secretly she had enjoyed it - the kiss - but she'd never admit that out loud, nor would she ever repeat it,especially as she thought of Tony as her friend nothing more. A few years ago kissing Tony Stark was on the top of her list, but now? As good a kisser as Tony is, she would much rather kiss Steve and try to avoid repeating that experience. "But that's not the point, alright? Just, it's probably not that Pepper doesn't trust you but it's a random person you kissed! Whereas when you kiss one of us she knows nothing will happen cause your drunk and she trusts us. But a stranger? Seriously Tony?"

"I didn't want to kiss this woman though."

"Explain that to Pepper and give her a few days ok? Try not to kiss anyone when you get drunk. Not even Bruce, ok?"

Tony nodded, "Ok. I can do that. Sorry, Bruce-y, I know you'll miss it."

"Yeah..." Bruce muttered, sarcasm dripping off his voice, "I will miss it so much."

"You're very sarcastic in the morning you know that?"

"No? Really?"

"Or maybe you're just sarcastic in general."

"Getting warmer." Bruce smirked at his best friend who just sat, pondering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie made her way to the library; the news about her had started to die down enough for Evie to be able to stay at work without being questioned over and over. It had been quite amusing, after the reporters found out that her and Pepper kissing had just been a joke and they were more wary with what they had put on their papers.

She still got the occasional annoying reporter coming into the library but in general the days were much calmer.

She looked about the library encase there was someone waiting for her help but she had tidied it yesterday and it was lunchtime (normally the quietest part of the day). She decided to check her Tumblr.

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Attachment: Bemused looking Pepper with a grinning Tony.  
Thank you Evie!  
I'm assuming you and Pepper talked then?  
1023 Notes. [Jan 7, 2013]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Yep! Then had sex.  
I realllly didn't need to know that Stark.  
2168 Notes. [Jan 7, 2013]

Evie couldn't help but giggle at that when someone clearing there throat caught her attention; she looked up to see a man standing awkwardly in front of her. "Sorry about that." She blushed slightly, even though he couldn't see what was on her screen, "How can I help?"

"Um, hi -," The person speaking was a man with short, blonde hair that was shorter round the sides of his head than it was on the side, and stuck up a little at his fringe. He had a kind, round face - distinctly non distinctive. The sort you could overlook. He was well built - or, at least, he looked it from his arms, but his shoulders where broad. He was rather pale, but that just made his eyes stand out more somehow - they were almost-black. He was wearing a very Castiel type trench coat, a check blue shirt and black jeans, skinny jeans. "I'm new in town - could you show me where the Norse Mythology books are?" He spoke with a Californian accent.

"Uh, sure," Evie stood up and motioned for him to follow.

He grinned. He had a nice smile. "Thanks."

Evie showed him to the books. "We don't actually have that much on Norse Mythology, really, uh - more Greek."

"It's alright. I don't think I've read any of these."

Evie sat on a table nearby. "You sound like you're from California?"

He grinned. "Yeah - San Jose to be exact."

Something about him made her want to know more. Yes, he was very attractive, but something about his tone made it seem like you could ask him anything and it'd be fine. Like, somehow, you'd known them forever.

"Oh. Bet you miss the warmer weather. Warmer than New York I bet."

He laughed, "You're really talking to me about the weather?"

Evie laughed and shrugged, "Why did you move away?" She asked - then her eyes widened. "If you don't want to tell me then, you know, it's fine, I, uh -"

He laughed. "It's fine! My father basically kicked me and my brother out after my brother trashed the house badly."

"...so why did he kick you out if it was your brother?"

He shrugged and picked one of the books off the shelf. "Cause I didn't stop him." He grinned and stuck out his hand. "I'm Regalis, by the way."

Evie laughed. "I'm Evie! Nice to meet you." They shook hands and laughed. "Your name is unusual."

"Yeah. My mother told me it was Scandinavian or something but, to be honest, I think they just made up a word when they didn't know what to call me!"

Evie laughed and he grinned. "What's your brother's name?"

"Theodore." He picked out another book. "Much more normal than mine!"

"Does he live here in New York?"

"Uh...I'm not really sure. He travels far too much, really. He often doesn't stay in a place longer than three months, so I'm not sure where he is at the moment. He calls when he's in town. Right, can I take these out?"

"Sure, can I just take those?"

He handed them to her. "Your hands are freezing!" Evie blurted and Regalis chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm also gonna need a library card."

"Right, yeah sorry. Sure, I'll sort that out for you."

Evie plonked herself down at the desk.

"Right, gonna need your name, address, phone number and date of birth."

"Uh, right, okay, Regalis Dievs," He spelt it out for her, then his address (an apartment not to far from her old one with Irene), his home phone and his date of birth (he was 28 years old).

"Awesome, here's your card, you can use it in any of New York state's libraries', and here are your books, they can also be returned anywhere. If you can't return them in time just call ahead or something. Due in three weeks."

"Thanks." As he left he winked and she giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days later when Evie a wandered into the nearby Café for coffee and a bear claw and surprised when she saw Regalis sat in her and Steve's usual booth reading one of the books he had taken out.

It wasn't unusual for Evie to see someone who came to her library outside of work. Occasionally she said hello, usually this was to the regulars and the people she had gotten into a conversation with.

But what compelled her to go over to him she didn't know.

"Hey, Regalis right?"

Regalis looked up at her looking quite surprised to see her stood beside him coffee in her gloved hand. "Oh, hay Evie. Wasn't expecting to see you here!" He stuck out his tongue. "Not complaining, though."

Evie grinned back and gestured to the seat opposite him, "Mind if I join you?"

Regalis shrugged and gestured to the seat, "It would be my pleasure."

Evie grinned and sat down pulling off her scarf and coat but kept her finger-less gloves on, sipping at her coffee, she looked him over for a moment and could easily see the carefully guarded expression in his eyes but the rest of his face showed relaxed enjoyment, "Enjoying the books?"

Regalis nodded, "Yes actually, there's a surprising amount of information that I never knew."

"Apparently a lot of it isn't true."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know the Avengers?" Regalis nodded knowingly, "Thor, he's like the real Thor. He's on Asgard at the moment, though. I've asked him quite a bit. When I asked what Loki's children are like Thor literally choked on his food."

Regalis coughed and struggled to swallow the sip of coffee he had taken, but then took another sip trying to hide his surprise, "Oh?"

"Yeah." Evie nodded not seeming to notice his reaction, "So Loki's kids don't exist. At least not to Thor's knowledge. He said that, and I quote," she put on a English accent, "'My brother has never loved anyone before, at least not in that way!'. It was quite a strange moment; Steve had to give him the himanic."

Regalis couldn't help but laugh at that. "How would Thor know, anyways? Maybe he had a sweetheart."

Evie shook her head. "Thor said that basically princes weren't allowed to fall in love until they had either won their honour in battle or turned a certain age. Since Thor had done both he was allowed to fall in love with Jane but Loki was younger he hadn't done either."

"But he still could have had one."

Evie shrugged. "Apparently before Loki went crazy and started killing people they were pretty close."

"Didn't he find out about his true parentage?"

Evie nodded, "Something like that. Go ask Thor about it if you really want to know."

Regalis laughed. "So, are you close to the Avengers?"

Evie rose an eyebrow in question, "You don't read the newspaper then?"

"Hm? No, not very often. The newspapers lie loads."

"That's very true." Evie agreed, "Well me and Steve uh...Captain America are together. I live with them all now."

"Oh, and the news caught hold of that?"

"Well yeah. The Avengers are stupidly famous." Regalis nodding in understanding. "So uh... do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? ...Or both?" Evie shrugged, "I don't judge."

Regalis shook his head an amused smiled on his face, "No."

"Has there ever been anyone?" Regalis narrow his eyes and Evie mental berated herself. "Sorry, I've know you what? 4 days. Seen you once for 5 minutes and I'm asking you such personal questions. Please feel free to shut me up anytime."

Regalis grinned slightly awkwardly but no less confidently, "It's alright Evie. I had a friend just like you in San Jose. So you're from New York?" Evie was immediately glad that Regalis asked the question, she was beginning to feel as if she was talking too many personal questions.

"Nope. Well I've lived here few years now. I lived most of my life in Portland."

"Why did you come here?"

"Uh...few reasons, story for another day I guess. But my closest friends lived here so I came to live with them. Well until I met Steve."

"What is it like living with the Avengers?" Regalis asked, keeping up the conversation.

Evie laughed. "Uh...more domestic than you'd think, Hawkeye and Widow go off to work every morning," Evie used their hero-names out of habit when talking to a stranger even though their real identities weren't a secret, "And the others go off quite often having their own lives. But at the same time there's never a dull moment in the tower." She grinned at Regalis, "And with that I should be getting back to the library. Nice to have a chat thought."

Regalis nodded, "See you soon?"

"I look forward to it." Evie grinned once more before leaving the café, she returned a second later sheepishly picking up her coat, Regalis laughed at her amused as she turned to leave again heading back to the library in good spirits.

Another few days later day Evie was sat in her library working quietly when Regalis walked in. "Hey!" Evie greeted him cheerfully.

"Evie, hey." He went straight to the desk and placed the books down.

"Finished already? That was quick."

Regalis shrugged, "I've had the time."

Evie grinned and picked up the small pile of books taking them back to the correct place unsurprised when Regalis followed her. "Do you have a job?"

"Artist. Just starting out really," He laughed. "I used to work for my dad as a landlord, helped keep the place in check but then Theo trashed the house, blah blah blah and now I'm trying to make a living as an artist with no portfolio."

"Huh. Are you good? At drawing, I mean."

"Very." Regalis grinned cockily and Evie laughed, then he shrugged. "I was the best in school, that's a fact. But in a school full of idiots that isn't saying much."

"You'll have to show me sometime. Your drawings, I mean."

"I'll keep that in mind." Regalis watched her for a few minutes, "Have you got a book here...The Magicians Nephew or something?"

Evie frowned for a second before recognition entered her eyes, "Yeah, that's the first in Narnia series, we have them all. They're brilliant, second shelf, fantasy section I'll be over in a sec. Just gonna sort out these." She gestured to the books on the Norse Gods.

Hi everyone!  
And here it is, my latest blog post. I'll be honest, not much has happened lately other than the media prank thing me and Pepper did (yes, that WAS a prank! Stop sending me anons about it!) So I think I'll just tell you about an interesting man I met in the library a few days ago.  
Since he has a really unusual name, and I don't want him getting the same treating Irene, Croft and Sherly got, I'll just call him Will for this.  
Anyway, he walks into my library and asks about Norse Mythology books. He's blonde, pale and charming. I'd say he was sexy, only I have an even sexier boyfriend so I won't.  
He's from San Jose, California and had moved here because his brother trashed his dad's house so his dad kicked them both out for some stupid reason. His dad is a landlord and sounds like a bit of a jerk. Will has a brother, Theodore, who travels a lot.  
Will is an artist but apparently doesn't have a portfolio. Just starting out.  
So far as I can tell he's a bit of a loner. I'm probably being stupid, since he's far to charming and attractive to not but he doesn't have a girl/boyfriend. (I added the boy bit cause he could plausibly be gay).  
Well, he's interesting and loves reading. So who knows, this could be the start of a strange friendship, although I'll have to introduce him to Irene first, she'll kill me if I have a friend that she doesn't know!  
In other news, I'm changing my theme. I'm getting really bored of it, so expect change in a few hours!  
Talk to y'all later, my amazing followers!  
13th January 2013

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the next couples of weeks Regalis came to the library every couple of days and they found that they had a lot in common, so it was easy to make conversation.

It was just under two weeks after they met; they were resting by Evie's desk, talking about Narnia (Which he was almost finished) and the Harry Potter series. Apparently Regalis had only just read it a few weeks ago but definitely enjoyed it. "I liked Ron. He had a lot to live up to." But then he refused to expand on that statement to Evie's annoyance.

When the door opened and the one walking through it caught her eye, Evie stared at him grinning for a moment, "Hey Regalis, you can meet Steve!"

Regalis paused but didn't speak as Evie waved her boyfriend over kissing him lightly, "Hello," He greeted Regalis with a questioning eyebrow.

"Steve, this is Regalis, the guy I mentioned?"

"Oh yeah. Evie speaks highly of you. Pleasure to meet you." Steve held out his hand, after a

moment of hesitation Regalis shook it, smiling slightly.

"And you Captain. Would it be rude of me to ask for your autograph? A...friend of mine will probably yell at me if I didn't."

"Yeah course, uh..." Steve looked around from paper and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He'd taken to carrying one after being asked by various strangers asking for his autograph in the middle of the street. Evie handed him a piece of paper. Steve signed it and handed it to Regalis who smiled gratefully. "Are we still on for lunch?" Steve asked Evie curiously, she smiled and nodded.

"Regalis would you like to join us? I mean if that's ok Steve?"

Steve shrugged; he didn't mind he was more than willing to get to know Evie's friends even if that did interrupt their lunch date. But he was glad when Regalis shook his head. "Thank you but I've got some errands to run. I'll see you soon Evie, again pleasure to meet you, Captain." Regalis grinned at them both and left the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same day, Bruce wandered into the shared lab, surprised to find it empty of the other scientist. He thought Tony would be here.

Shrugging it off deciding Tony might be out signing autographs or whatever he did when he wasn't: as Tony would say 'science-ing'. Bruce walked to his work bench and continued on his plans for the harness for the Hulk that he could wear under his clothes and (hopefully) would grow when he changed.

He pulled open the drawer for the sonic and frowned when it wasn't there, "JARVIS, where's the sonic?"

"Mrs Stark took it about an hour ago."

"Where is he?"

"In his own lab two floors above."

Bruce frowned. Since he had moved in almost 10 months ago he didn't think Tony had used his private lab, Bruce had forgotten Tony has one since they always worked together (so they could help each other and give advice). Shrugged it off deciding maybe Tony had something private that he wanted to work on. Bruce wandered into the elevator, "I presume you would like to go to Tony's private laboratory?" JARVIS asked.

"Please."

The elevator started moving stopping only a moment later, Bruce walked out of the elevator and heard the familiar, loud ACDC music, Bruce knocked on the door and the music was turned down, "Unless you're a vampire come in!" Tony called and Bruce chuckled and rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door.

"Bruce-y!" Tony exclaimed happily, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Uh...do you have the sonic?"

"Yep, here." Tony pulled it out of his pocket and threw it over to Bruce who caught it easily.

"Thanks." Bruce pocketed it and turned to leave when an image over Tony's shoulder caught his eye, he looked over at it too see a screen showing a holographic image of what looked like an extremely large net and a DNA image, which Bruce easily recognised as his own. Along with a formula that they had been working on for some time that could calm the Hulk rather than just sedate him. "What are you working on?"

"Huh? Oh just something for the suit."

"Alright. Uh...have fun I guess." Bruce just stopped himself from stuttering and walked back to the door as Tony waved distractedly.

Bruce went back to the shared lab and continued working on the harness but he couldn't concentrate. That was his DNA on the screen, the formula to put him down. Tony hadn't enjoyed finding that formula but he had helped. So, what was Tony working on that involved his DNA and why wouldn't Tony tell him about it? He wouldn't mind whatever Tony was doing with his DNA as long as he's aware and have some involvement.

It made him nervous not knowing.

Bruce shook his head, he must be wrong. It couldn't be his DNA - there was no reason for Tony to need it - but if there was there was no need for worry.

But he couldn't help but worry.

Bruce found himself watching Tony for the next few days. Something was wrong - he didn't spend much time in the shared lab any more and whenever Bruce walked in he always saw his own DNA on the screens and the formula on the whiteboard.

Bruce hated to do it. He knew JARVIS would be watching and Tony would probably find out - but he needed to know. He didn't feel safe in the tower, so while Tony was out apparently at S.H.I.E.L.D, Bruce went to Tony's lab. "JARVIS, can you open Tony's latest project?"

"I am afraid you are unauthorised Doctor Banner. Apologies for the inconvenience."

Bruce cursed and looked around the lab mentally searching for a loophole. It scared him even more now that he was unauthorised. Tony had authorised him to absolutely everything. He had all but full control over everything in the tower except for JARVIS. At least, he used to. "Is Pepper authorised?"

"Yes."

Bruce nodded, "Can you ask her to come here please?"

"Of course."

A few minutes later Pepper walked into the room and looked at Bruce curiously, "Hey Bruce, what's up?"

"Hi. Um...just a quick favour, I understand if you don't want to but uh...Tony's working on something and I know it's to do with me. I've seen my DNA strand on the screen and a formula that puts the Hulk down and I feel quite...concerned." Bruce admitted sheepishly, "It could be nothing, but the past couple of weeks something's seemed off."

"And you want me to spy into his stuff?"

Bruce nodded, "Just his latest project. I understand if you don't want to, you know, let him have his privacy, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Why can't you see it?"

"Apparently I'm unauthorised to this folder."

"Ah." Pepper nodded, "I can see why you're concerned. JARVIS, bring up the last project of Tony's. Bruce don't look in case it's something that's meant to be a surprise for you."

Bruce obediently looked away waiting for Pepper's answer. It was a few seconds before Pepper spoke up, her voice shaking.

"Bruce, you uh...if this is what I think it is..."

Bruce frowned nervously turning to look at the screen. There was a picture of the DNA strand looking - at it closer, it was definitely his DNA. It was hard to be uncertain when his name and 'Hulk' was written beside it.

There was also missile and people, he read through the words and understood the equations. It looked as if Tony was back in the weapons business and this time it was worse than ever before. "God...is this a way to convert Gamma rays?" he murmured and Pepper nodded slowly.

"You know this stuff better than I do, but that's what it looks like."

"What the hell is he planning?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

Bruce nodded as Pepper scrolled through the page for a few minutes before closing it. "Come on, let's go wait for Tony. We need to ask him about this."

Pepper nodded in agreement going up to the living room, "JARVIS, when Tony gets home tell him to come to the common room."

"I will, Miss Potts."

It wasn't too long until Tony arrived home, landing on the balcony and machines moved to remove his suit, "Hullo," He greeted cheerfully, thenfrowning when he saw their body language - the way they were sat so close with arms crossed defensively. Bruce looked as nervous as he had when he first arrived at the tower refusing to believe how calm Tony was with the Hulk. "What's up?"

Bruce and Pepper stood up simultaneously, both crossing their arms as Tony rose an eyebrow. "We saw what you're working on."

"That's private stuff, guys." Tony complained looking quite angry, more than he probably should. Of course digging around his stuff isn't something he wants them to do but he was more than willing to do it to them and Tony wasn't usually a hypocrite. Plus Pepper and Bruce were the two he trusted the most out of everyone inside the tower, he let them pass him items. The only other would be Rhodey who didn't live here.

"Yeah but I knew it was about me and you've been acting strangely so I was worried." Bruce admitted.

"Strangely how? I've been myself."

"No, you've been different. So we snooped." Pepper argued back, "And what you're doing, Tony, is plain stupid."

"No! Don't you get it! It's genius."

"Please, explain how it's a genius idea then Stark?" Bruce snarled harshly, Tony and Pepper winced at the use of Tony's surname, showing how angry Bruce obviously is.

"You're our best asset Bruce, well the Hulk is. When we were fighting against Loki, the Hulk was the best fighter. More hulks equals lots of better fighters and we'll win against everyone."

"No, Tony!" Bruce yelled, looking angrier than Pepper or Tony had ever seen him without hulking but his eyes and skin were slowly ebbing into the dangerous green. "It's stupid. Yes, the Hulk was the best fighter but who said he couldn't have turned on you? Who says he won't turn on you? He has turned on you! Don't you remember when I lost control? Pepper was in a coma for a week! Yeah he listens to Steve and Clint but he doesn't have to! He can squish any of you except maybe Thor quite easily. Like a bug! All that takes if for me to lose control. Just once at the wrong time. Do you know how hard it is to keep control? Right now Tony and am so angry that you would even think about doing this let alone plan for it? He wants to come out and rip you to shreds but I won't let him because I can control it and stop him. Didn't you see what happened with the abomination? When Blonsky tried to become his own Hulk? People died and Harlem was destroyed. And Blonsky didn't care. I do! Not only that Tony, but it ruins people's lives. Yeah, I'm at a good point at the moment living here but all it takes is one bad day and I've lost this, you, Pepper, everyone! Because I'll kill them! But before this, you were there. You were on the helicarrier. You heard what I said. Nobodies mentioned it since, but I tried to kill myself because of this thing inside me! You were there last time when I left here! You stopped me from trying again! So Stark, don't you dare do this to somebody else. I wouldn't wish it on my mortal enemy." Bruce bellowed at Tony. When he finished, he blinked, though surprised it was him who said that - then stormed out with one last disgusted glare to Tony.

Both Tony and Pepper stood shell-shocked for a moment, Tony had told her about what Bruce had admitted on the Helicarrier but a second time? She wondered when? Was it here at the tower? Oh. When he left after putting her in a coma. It must have been. A very loud, Hulk roar snapped them out of it and Tony spoke up, "I'm sorry. I didn't think this idea would be so bad."

"Next time think Tony." Pepper scoffed, "Delete everything you've worked out. Because if you follow this plan through thousands of people will die and it'll be on you and you alone." with that Pepper followed Bruce in storming off.


	10. Something Wrong

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Have you spoken to Pepper or Bruce?  
"You do know you can text me right? That thing called a cell? People use it quite often these days. But no, not since this morning. Why?"  
1023 Notes. [Jan 27, 2013]

Message from: Go-Fondue-With-Evie  
Let me know if you do.  
"Ok?"  
204 Notes. [Jan 27, 2013]

Evie frowned at the computer and proceeded to text both Pepper and Bruce to ask what happened but neither of them replied. It must have been serious. Tony had never sounded so serious and short when on Tumblr.

She shook it off deciding to ask later but for now just enjoy the day. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, "Hey!" Regalis nodded in greeting as he walked towards her.

One of the strange things about the man was that he is calculating. You could always feel him thinking, assessing, figuring something out.

He was also attractive, but didn't seem to notice the looks he got from woman as he walked by. Either that or he ignored it.

There was something about him that demanded authority. He didn't need to shout or even raise his voice and at once the noisy rabble from the local elementary school scarpered off.

He never wanted thanks either. Or praise. He was happy with what he did, whatever that was. The man was so ridiculously private he could've been a serial murderer and no one would be the wiser.

Plus his skin was freezing. Evie asked him once if he wasa vampire and he just stared at her like she was crazy and stated that he doesn't sparkle in the sun, pushing Evie to give him a long rant about how vampires are not meant to sparkle and force him to read Dracula.

Regalis stopped and allowed his lips to twitch into a smile when he saw her. He seemed to do that a lot. He grazed his eyes over the entirety of her. "You're worried about something."

Now how the hell did he know that?

"Uhm, no I'm not-" Evie started.

"Yes you are. There are dark sleepless circles around your eyes, you're tapping your pen against the desk and you've been staring at your computer for the best of 10 minutes without moving. Plus you're eating dairy milk buttons, you're normally eating something less...chocolate-ly. All signs pointing to being worried about something. Has there been an argument at your home?"

"Calm down, Holmes. You've known me what, 3 weeks and you already know what sweets I eat depending on my mood?"

Regalis shrugged, "I'm observant. I also see that you're avoiding my question."

"No, no - it's nothing..." Had Regalis been Steve, he would've probed Evie for more information. Evie didn't mind that, she knew Steve was just concerned but it did get a bit annoying especially when she didn't want to talk about it. Instead, Regalis just gave her a sideways glance that clearly said 'I don't believe you.' and wandered off again to the Crime and Law section of the library.

There was, in fact, something wrong.

Evie had a crush on Regalis.

How she would never know. She barely knew him but he had a mysterious air to him that attracted Evie to him. He was easy to talk to but he rarely said much about himself. The man could be mean or rude or just plain unco-operative, for all she knew he could be a crazy serial killer. But he was really very attractive, fun and easy to talk to. But she loved Steve.

Steve loves her!

How could she have a crush on him when she had the perfect man she did?

It just made her feel like a bitch.

Pushing the feeling away she made a silent promise to herself that she wouldn't do anything with this man no matter how big her crush got.

She pulled a chocolate button out of the bag badly hidden under her desk about to eat it when she caught Regalis' eye. He was smirking so she glared at him and put the chocolate back and turned to her computer ignoring his snort of laughter.

She got bored after a while and stood up, she called over James to work desk and went straight to Regalis. "So, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"The sky." Regalis sent her a very un-amused looked and Evie laughed. "Nope. Just thought I'd say hi and see what books you're taking out today. If you don't want me to-" She turned to walk laughing when she felt a hand grip her elbow and turned to see Regalis giving her a very strange look, one she couldn't decipher.

"No, stay. I was actually thinking about reading the Lord of the Rings or something."

"Have you seriously finished The Chronicles of Narnia already?" Regalis nodded, "All of them?" another nod. "Are you sure you work? Even I don't read that quickly and I work in a library."

Regalis laughed and winked, "Magic." Evie rolled her eyes. "I was actually before you sent me a death glare worthy of Od- Hades, going to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch?" Evie narrowed her eyes unsure of the context he was asking but he seemed to realise this, "Just as friends of course."

Evie smiled but shook her head, "Actually meeting Steve later. Sorry."

"Ah quite alright, another day?"

"Defo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting late when she was sorting out a new shipment of books and decided that she should probably start to make her way home but she decided to finish this newest shipment first.

She allowed her thoughts to wander and they went straight to Regalis and Steve. She had a crush on Regalis but that was literally all it was, a crush. She loved Steve and there was no doubt on that. Evie felt annoyed at herself for even thinking about this, but she could help but like Regalis. He was a nice guy, flirty but then so were Tony and Clint but that didn't mean anything either.

Evie shook herself away from those thoughts and focused on her date earlier with Steve. He had turned up in his Captain America uniform - apparently he had gone to S.H.I.E.L.D with Natasha early in the morning (Explaining why she hadn't seen him). They and a few other agents had been shipped out to stop a threat and he had only just got back.

Evie had a rant at him how he needs medical attention but he promised her that he wasn't badly injured so she let him stay for the date as long as he promised to talk to Bruce if he needed to.

Evie jumped as a book sailed past her ear pulling her out of her deep thoughts, she spun around fighting position ready to see where it had come from but she saw nothing except shelves and shadows. She looked up at the shelf she was beside to see if it had fallen out - but she couldn't see any obvious gaps, plus the book had come in at the wrong angle.

Shrugging it off before her thoughts descended into things that didn't make sense because she'd been watching too much TV. She turned to pick up the book - 'The Last Black Cat' from the children's section - and sighed taking the book back to its rightful place. She was tired and really wanted to go home but preferred to sort through new shipments when the library was empty.

Evie looked around to see how it could have flown so far but she couldn't see anyone around, so instead, she flexed her fingers ready to protect herself if needed and went back to the last box of books sat by the desk.

She attempted to drag it to the horror section where it belonged but it seemed that the box was heavier than the last so she gave up with another sigh, dreaming about sitting back at home curled into Steve's side, watching as he drew on his sketchbook.

She bent down to pull a few of the books out of the box, took them towards the correct section, placed them in the correct spot but went back to get another few but found the box was gone.

"What the hell?" She frowned looking around for the box - but it was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the horror section and cursed when she walked right into the box, staring down at it sat in the middle of the horror section. She frowned. "How the hell did this get here?" She asked out loud.

"Helps when you've got a strong sexy man to move the heavy book box."

Evie physically jumped a few inches into the air, spinning around with her fist's raised ready to fight, laughing in relief when she saw Clint leaning against a shelf opposite her with an easy grin on his carefully guarded face. "Clint!" she squealed stepping forward to hug him, he tensed at the sudden contact before relaxing into it and hugged Evie back.

"Missed me?"

"Much." Evie giggled stepping back, she had gotten quite close to Clint throughout the months she'd known him and hadn't realised how much she missed him until he'd returned. "How was your trip?"

"Great. Caught up with some old friends."

"When did you get back?"

"'bout 20 minutes ago, was dropped off in Central park and walked past the library, thought I'd pop in and say hi. Haven't actually seen this place yet. Is that a bloodstain on the floor?"

"Yeah, from the battle against Loki." Evie shrugged it off more than used to people asking, "I guess you fancied scaring me half to death?"

Clint smirked, "Not that hard, and you know you're fighting stance is shit. I'll have to teach you better than that. Especially if you were planning to walk home at this time of night in the middle of New York."

Evie was surprised at Clint's protective worried tone and just smiled, "Once it gets too late or cold I usually take a cab. But hey, I have no arguments with learning how to fight. Been meaning to ask for some lessons actually."

Clint offered out his arm, "Shall I escort you home m'lady?"

"I would like that very much." Evie grinned deciding to leave the books for tomorrow; she quickly grabbed her coat and scarf before taking his offered arm.

The tower wasn't very far so they didn't bother taking a cab and Evie found her herself feeling quite comfortable and definitely safe around Clint, she hadn't really spent much time alone with him before now. "So what's been going on at the tower while I've been away? Thor back yet?"

"Nope, still on Asgard. Nothing particularly interesting, except Tony almost getting stabbed by Tasha."

"Not much of a surprise, what happened?"

"He got drunk."

"Of course."

Evie giggled at Clint's deadpan tone, he grinned down at her. "So, you said your trip was good?"

Clint shrugged his broad shoulders, "Yeah. Lately with the Avengers is the most relaxed I've been in a while so I thought now would be as good time as ever to go see him."

"Him?"

Clint rolled his eyes and laughed at Evie's suggestive tone but allowed himself a secret smile that he knew Evie wouldn't be able to see in the dark street, "A very old friend of mine. Eden. We were very close in the circus."

"What does he do? In the circus I mean?"

"Varied. He's a mutant."

Evie's eyes widened and her footsteps faltered for just a second before continuing, Clint noticed this but didn't comment, "A mutant?" Evie asked curiously.

"You know, like the X-men?"

"I mean, you were good friends with one?"

Clint nodded, "Yeah, no were, I still am." he stopped and released Evie's arm turning to look at her with an heated gaze and a questioning look. "You're not one of those...'hate mutants' idiots are you?"

Evie shook her head fiercely, "No, no. I've got nothing against them. I just don't know many people who actually trust the mutants."

Clint shrugged re-offering his arm which Evie took again, "Evie, I'm an assassin, so is Natasha. Bruce turns into a giant angry monster. We live with a God, a super solider and genius of all genius' – don't tell Stark I said that - You would expect any of us to not trust mutants just because of the X-gene?"

"Well, when you say it that way." Evie smiled as the tower came into view. Home.

They went straight to the common area to find Natasha and Steve sat in their usual places on the dinner table, eating silently.

Clint put his bags down by the elevator as Natasha and Steve looked up at their entrance. "Clint." Natasha greeted cheerfully smiling at her partner, her eyes shining with glee to have the man she trusted the most back, especially when things have started to become shady. "How was your trip?"

"It was great. Saw Eden."

"Oh? How's he doing?"

"Yeah, he's good. Sends his love."

Natasha smiled at that. "I've been meaning to speak to him actually. When did you get back?"

"Not long ago. Stopped by to collect Evie."

"And scare the hell outta me." Evie glared at the slightly taller man who just smirked in return.

"What did he do?" Steve asked but he didn't sound very concerned, more amused as he collected two extra plates and started to serve them both food.

"I was actually being helpful moving a heavy box for her." Clint answered innocently smiling gratefully as he dug into his food.

"Yeah, by throwing a book at me and then making the box disappear."

Clint's eyes widened drastically. "What? No. I didn't throw a book at you...?"

Evie's eyes widened along with his as her hand froze with the fork halfway to her mouth until she saw the amusement in Clint's eyes and realised he was joking. Scowling at him she put her fork down and flicked a pea at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Clint responded easily.

Natasha and Steve watched the two with fond amusement but before Evie could respond Clint continued, "So where's the threesome? Had a lovers spat?"

Natasha and Evie chuckled at Clint serious question and Steve rolled his eyes, "Probably." Natasha answered.

"Tony asked me earlier if I'd spoken to them both." Evie thought to tell them, "Neither are answering their phones."

"I heard them arguing." Steve added, "I couldn't tell what it was about but Bruce was angry."

"Did he hulk?"

"Yeah. I couldn't manage to calm him. Almost got squashed in the process." Evie noticed how casual Steve sounded about that but she chose not to comment on it. "But he was in his own floor so he didn't get out."

"It's normal for Tony and Pepper to argue like an old married couple but Tony and Bruce? Never." Clint murmured. "I mean, they argue about what they're making but it's never actually serious enough for it to actually be counted as an argument."

"'Wonder what happened." Evie agreed worriedly.

"Think one of them kissed the other while they were sober?" Clint asked seriously. "I mean we joke about it but..."

"It is a possibility." Natasha muttered just loud enough for them to hear. That shocked everyone. If Natasha thinks it's a possibility that usually means it is.

"That would be awkward, but why would it make Bruce angry? Bruce is smart enough to know that Tony's drunk kisses don't mean anything so Bruce wouldn't try anything himself." Steve tried logically and the others nodded in agreement, Steve did have a point.

"But you're making it as if Bruce kissed Tony! What if it was Tony that kissed Bruce? When he was sober?" Clint debated, "He'd get annoyed because he's confused and doesn't want to hurt Pepper. But then Pepper caught them and that would explain her disappearance and Tony's just embarrassed because he realised that Bruce doesn't feel the same or at least won't admit to it an-"

"No-one has kissed anyone." a voice spoke up making everyone jump and were pulled out of Clint's wide imagination to see Bruce stood just outside the dining area watching them with amusement in his eyes - but they couldn't help but notice that he held himself more timidly than he had in a long while. "Sorry Steve." He added, Steve shook his head shrugging it off.

Natasha was the first notice the duffle bag he held at his side before snapping up to Bruce's face, he looked nervous. "Where are you going Bruce? What happened?"

Everyone else then noticed the bag and frowned in confusion and concern. Bruce sat down on his usual place at the table and gave a brief explanation of what happened with Tony. "I don't trust myself around Tony at the moment and I don't want to hurt any of you," his eyes lingered on Natasha for a moment longer than necessary, "So I'm just gonna go away for a few days, call me if I'm needed."

"Bruce you don't have to go." Steve told him earnestly but Bruce shook his head.

"I just need a few days, a week maybe to calm down and not almost Hulk out every time I see Tony."

"Where are you going to go?"

Bruce shrugged, "Mexico, Cucuta, Canada, somewhere."

"Bruce, you don't have to go anywhere." Steve tried to argue but Bruce shook his head.

"I'd rather leave and calm down than hurt one of you. I'll be back though don't worry."

"Well, be careful. We're just a phone call away." Evie thought to remind him and Bruce smiled softly at her.

"When are you going?"

Bruce shrugged, "Now I guess."

"I get back, you leave. Sure, whatever." Clint muttered grinning to show he wasn't as annoyed as he sounded.

"Sorry." Bruce nodded at Clint but Clint just shook his head.

"We'll catch up when you're back bud."

Bruce stood up and allowed Evie to hug him, "Got warm clothes? I've heard it's cold in Canada this time of year." Bruce laughed and nodded, "Good." She pulled away from him and Steve patted him on the shoulder, "Just keep an eye on Tony please? I'm worried he's going through...midlife crisis or something."

"Wasn't that what building the Iron Man suit was for?" Clint asked with a grin making everyone laugh.

"We will." Natasha promised as Bruce nodded and walked to the elevator with the others watching him go worriedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're worried." a deep voice stated making Evie jump. She looked up to see Regalis watching her with a curious slightly concerned look.

Evie attempted to smile at him but it came out as more of a grimace and she shrugged, "I'm fine."

"We both know that I can easily read the signs of your distress I pointed out yesterday. Galaxy counters I see today." Regalis stared at Evie for a moment before continuing, "You're frowning, there are dark sleep-less circles around your eyes once more, you're tapping your pen against the desk and you've been staring at your computer for at least 20 minutes without moving and barely blinking. As before all signs pointing to being worried about something, this is two days in a row. As I asked yesterday, has there been an argument at home?" Evie couldn't help but smile at his obvious concern and just shrugged, this time Regalis did not stalk off, instead he thought on how to word his next question. "I am...here to talk about it, if you want?"

Evie shrugged again, "Well yesterday it's something else but uh...last night, Bruce left for a while 'cause he and Tony had a huge argument and Bruce doesn't want to Hulk out and hurt someone." Evie spilled almost immediately loving having someone to talk to that was completely un-bias - but she was careful not to tell him anything that the contract S.H.I.E.L.D had given her forbad her to saying.

"If he's afraid of hurting you, then leaving for a while is a good decision."

Evie nodded, "Yeah, but it's just...they've never argued so badly. Those two are like brothers. They bicker but never argue."

Regalis grimaced slightly at the mention of brothers but otherwise didn't react, "What did they argue over?"

"Uh...just Tony being the idiot nobody knew he was."

"Ah." Regalis didn't look as if he knew what to say to that. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

Evie smiled at his offer but shook her head, "Thanks but I don't think there's much you can do, except knocking some sense into Tony - but I don't think he'd appreciate that very much."

Regalis smirked as if enjoying a private joke before pulling a pack of cards out of his pocket. Evie grinned. Throughout the last few weeks Regalis would often take pleasure in performing tricks to Evie. She never would figure out how he did most of them, and he wasn't telling. "Do you want to play a game instead then?"

"You know I would." Evie stepped away from the desk, asking James to man the desk for a while and followed Regalis to the table hidden behind some shelves where they hopefully wouldn't be interrupted for a while. Regalis began to shuffle the cards with well-practised hands.

"What would you like to play first?"

"Spit?"

Regalis nodded in agreement, removed the jokers and split the deck in half setting out for the game.

They played for the next few hours only stopping for Evie to help others in the library, until Regalis needed to run some errands, Evie watched him go with a fond smile on her face and turned to organise some books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony found out Bruce had left for a few days, he barely reacted. He had frowned and asked where but then shrugged it off and went back to the roof where he's been working on something to do with the Stark Banner.

Which only led to worrying the rest of the team. Tony always got on a plane to chase after Bruce.

At least that's what happened last time. After all moving in together at Stark Towers it was going well but they hadn't all relaxed together yet and it was a month in when Bruce first Hulked out, he ended up throwing Thor out the window and pushing Steve across the room, Clint was hospitalised for a week, Pepper was in a coma for longer. But nobody was too badly hurt but after Bruce changed back he felt so guilty that night he left in secret. The next morning they were all worried when he didn't join them for breakfast, Tony went to find him tell him to stop worrying they weren't angry or scared of him but found he'd gone.

Tony didn't waste a second getting on a plane to follow him and yell at him for leaving.

But not this time.

Pepper eventually told them what had happened and the team didn't know what to do. Natasha suggested telling S.H.I.E.L.D but the others asked her not to. Not until they knew more, S.H.I.E.L.D would just lock him up without talking to him and they couldn't let that happen, except Tony refused to talk to them, not even when they threatened to lock him up. To his credit however he did delete his plans for the hulks.

When Bruce returned a week later it wasn't much better. Tony barely left the lab and everyone was on edge wondering what he was going to do next.

Bruce returned in a better mood that he had left in but when he saw Tony, his mood dissipated.

"Tony," he greeted a questioning look on his face as he walked into the shared laboratory. Tony glanced up, nodded at Bruce and went straight back to his work. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing to do with you if that's what you're after." Tony answered shortly, "Why don't you ever work in your own lab? I mean I know you have enough equipment in there but you're always in here."

Bruce frowned, "Because I enjoy working with you Tony. Or at least I did until you started to become an ass. You know I thought you were better than this."

Tony just shrugged and Bruce left him to it.

It wasn't until Thor returned that things begun to make more sense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were eating dinner together when they heard saw the dark clouds rolling in and heard the loud crash hit the roof. They all glanced at each other and out the window as rain came pouring down and a storm started, knowing it was most probably Thor. Pepper got up to make another plate of food, but they others got ready to fight just encase they were wrong.

A few moments later the elevators opened and Thor stormed in a dark look on his face. Not sure how to act with an angry Thor everyone watched him warily.  
He ignored everyone else storming towards Tony who sat at the head of the table and grabbed him by his neck lifting him out of his seat and slamming him against the wall.

Everyone gasped ready to attack. Tony grabbed Thors large wrist as his face started to go red but he managed to stay calm and just raise an eyebrow in question, his eyes darting around to the others expecting more of a fight for him. Truthfully they all had been wanting to beat the shit out of him for weeks.

"Thor! What the fuck are you doing?!" Clint demanded.

"This isn't Tony!" Thor growled.

"What?"

"I'm Tony!" (Not?) Tony yelled in-diligently struggling against Thor's grip, or he would have yelled if he had enough air in his lungs to do so. Thor released his grip just slightly as Tony started to go red from no air but still held hard enough for Tony to be trapped.

"No! I feel something is wrong. Different."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Pepper yelled, her voice shaking.

"How about we all calm down and talk about this?" Bruce tried calmly. "Thor let him go."

Thor glanced around checking that everyone was ready and in a fighting stance before releasing Tony hesitantly. Pepper ran straight to help him stand as Tony breathed heavily, "Glorious oxygen!" he coughed. Thor stepped back and glared at Tony who just stared back looking extremely confused. "What did I do?" Tony asked gruffly. "I'm quite sure I'm me."

"That's what someone that isn't you would say." Clint thought to say.

Thor shook his head, "No. Something is not correct. There is a...darkness surrounding you."

"Now you sound like you're in a horror / sci-fi movie." Tony declared.

"You're a superhero, dear." Pepper muttered.

"So?"

Pepper rolled her eyes before looking Thor again who was now frowning and stepped closer to Tony who flinched. Ignoring the flinch Thor grabbed Tony's arm and pulled it towards his face. Everyone leant closer to see what he was looking at, frowning when Tony's veins were darker than usual.

"Ah." Thor muttered.

"What?" Tony asked worriedly, he wretched his arm from Thors grip and stared at it.

"You have been infected with a daemon." Thor stated.

"Demon?"

"Daemon. D.A.E.M.O.N." Thor spelt it. "It is a...being which infest your mind: They block your feeling of doing good and leave behind something that is pure evil, at least this one is. Your veins are the only physical clue to a daemon. Being of Asgard, I can detect them. I apologize Tony, I have not felt a Daemon in a few hundred years and could not tell the difference. They are extremely hard to come by."

Tony's eyes were wide, clearly confused, "I don't feel evil."

"It is impossible to do so. Have you been doing things everyone else sees as bad but you do not realise or care?"

Tony and Bruce glanced at each other before Tony nodded. "Please tell me you can get rid of it?"

Thor smiled gladly, "You are still aware enough to believe me and want to get rid of it."

Tony nodded eagerly, "I mean, if it stops everyone from getting angry at me for no reason then yeah, I'll try it I guess."

"And there lies the problem." Pepper murmured, "You think there's no reason but there is."

"That is the daemon." Thor nodded, "Still in the early stages. It is usually a few months, perhaps longer depending on the person to when there is nothing left except the daemon."

"So how do we get rid of it?" Bruce asked anxiously fiddling with a fork. He had taking to holding physical things to keep him grounded and not Hulk out.

"All daemons leave the body after they're out of their system it may take a few weeks, but for kiss daemons? They're the most powerful. They need a person - maybe more than one - who would be willing to die for them and then kiss them, while holding their hand – or some form of physical contact – within the midnight period on a New Moon. The more gone they are, the more people needed."

"The next new moon is in 3 days, on February 10th." JARVIS informed them.

"Well I'm screwed." Tony muttered, everyone turned to stare at him gobsmacked, "What?"

"Tony, I can't speak for everyone but I would die for you any day. I love you." Pepper told him seriously, Tony blinked shocked.

"Really?"

"Really." Pepper stepped forward and kissed him, the others were nodding behind them agreeing with her.

"What should we do until then?" Evie asked nervously watching Tony nervously.

"There is nothing we can do."

"Alright then, should we...sit down?" Pepper asked gesturing towards the seats.

"No, wait." Thor's deep voice spoke up making everyone pause, "I have more to say. I apologise the daemon distracted me."

"It's a reasonable distraction." Clint shrugged absent mindedly as he sat beside Tony and stared at Tony's arm.

"What's happened?" Natasha asked.

"The reason I was summoned by to Asgard is because my brother has escaped."

Pepper's grip tightened on Tony's arm.

Natasha's eyes widened in shock.

Steve put his hand protectively atop Evie's arm.

Evie frowned in confusion.

Bruce dropped the fork.

Clint's entire body froze.

Tony looked bored.

"The daemon is a definite sign that Loki has come to Midgard." Thor added. "As I said they are extremely hard to come by, there is a sorcerer on Kalur that may be able to conjure them."

"What are we going to do about it?" Clint demanded, a slight panic obvious in his voice which was understandable after his mind had been taken over by Loki and he had killed innocent people.

Agents.

His friends.

He didn't want his mind taken over again. He tried to hide his worry but they knew him well enough to see past the mask.

"We need to tell S.H.I.E.L.D and find him." Natasha stated. "I'll go start the jet."

Everyone stood up to follow but Natasha stopped them with one motion, "Sorry Stark, can't trust you at the moment. Evie, Pepper neither of you are trained for this."

"We can't leave them alone." Steve objected.

"He hasn't attacked yet, so I doubt he's going to right now." Evie tried to reason but Steve shook his head.

"I need you safe."

"We'll be fine, just for a few hours right? Just go. We'll keep an eye on Tony."

Steve glanced between Evie and Thor, Thor shrugged. "Tony is not too far gone. I do not believe he will hurt them until he is almost completely gone. He is still mentally fighting the daemon and he has nothing to fight for."

"What do you mean?"

Thor struggled to think on how to word it, "Daemons destroy your sense of good and bad - so a person could be daemonised and kill someone - but not know that it was bad, or they wouldn't care. If someone is daemonised, and is a friend of the person daemonising before being daemonised then they will be loyal to that person." Not everybody followed. "Say I asked the Captain to go to the roof but don't tell him why he will most probably go because of trust," Steve nodded in agreement at that, "This is the same thing, if Steve had a daemon inside and I asked him to kill someone and not say why he would again because of the trust and friendship. Sometimes it may take a while to get to the murder stage but with the right convincing and even sometimes love, it will happen. With the right kick a person may give fully into the daemon and will no longer be themselves."

"Ah." Everyone nodded in understanding letting it sink in.

"We should get going." Thor continued walking towards the door.

Steve kissed Evie and whispered for her to be careful and not hesitate to knock Tony out. Evie promised she can look after herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fury was pissed.

"How, could you let him escape?!" he yelled at Thor, "You assured me that you prisons were better than ours! They are more secure especially for someone like him! And now you tell me he's escaped?!"

Thor nodded calmly, unsurprised by Fury's anger. "There is a traitor in Asgard who aided Loki in his escape." Thor explained.

"I don't care! I just care that the biggest criminal in the verse has escaped and is possibly killing hundreds of civilians!"

"I am deeply sorry Fury, but yelling will not help now."

Fury sighed still glaring at Thor, "Where's Stark?"

Thor quickly explained the situation with the daemon and Fury sighed, "Great. An evil sorcerer is loose and one of our agents is under his control. Can this day get any better?"

"Not exactly under his control," Thor added, "It depends on the type of daemon which has infected him."

"There are different types of these things?"

"Yes. Kiss Daemons which I believe is what has Tony. He is under Loki's control but not fully as Tony does not trust Loki. It doesn't change how you feel but changes how you act; he will do what Loki wants but subconsciously and not to the best of his ability. Air Daemons which will make you violent. Water Daemons make you paranoid and do not trust anyone. Smoke Daemons which cause you trust people who before you did not trust."

"And I'm assuming the name is how they are transferred?"

"Yes."

"Great. And how do we detect them?"

"Only beings of Asgard can truly sense them. The only physical showing is veins being much more prominent than before. Depending on how long the person has been possessed."

"And Stark?"

"A month approximately."

"When he got kissed by a stranger." Bruce supplied.

In spite of the situation, Clint snorted causing everyone to turn around and look at him curiously, "Sorry. Just...does that mean, Loki kissed Tony?"

Everyone cringed at the thought except Fury who just frowned. "Did Stark not recognise him?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything." Steve offered. "Does the daemon take over immediately and stop him from wanting to say?"

Thor shook his head, "No, if Tony saw him then he would have told you. Loki is powerful. There are rituals which Loki can do to change his appearance. They aren't difficult to do but hard to maintain, so sometimes something small may slip, such as eyes or a few strands of hair."

"So what should we do next sir?" Natasha asked, not seeming to find the amusement in the situation as everyone else was.

"Try and find him." Fury sighed, "But right now there's nothing we can do, go back to the tower. Keep an eye out, watch Stark and follow him if he leaves as soon as you can destroy the daemon, do it. Thor, stay here we need your knowledge on the matter and you need to make sure nobody else has been daemonised or whatever it is."

"First I must go to Kalur. Where the Kiss daemons are created." Thor stated, "And then go inform my father of the new information I will return within the day."

Not wanting to leave and do nothing the others stared at Fury for another few moments before he just rose an eyebrow in question and made a 'shoo'ing' motion.

"See you soon bud." Clint spoke clamping a hand on Thor's shoulder as the taller man went in a different direction so that he could leave Midgard.


	11. Stupid Mistake

AN: Sorry this is late! Couldn't be beta'd yesterday and I forgot to post the un-beta'd version. This one is beta'd though don't worry!

Thor glanced around. Kalur; he hadn't been here for many years. There were fires, lava pools and potholes deeper than the length of the Empire State Building. Any humans would call this place hell for that's what it looked like. It was so hot that Thor felt like he would burn up any second, but he was a God. He wouldn't.

A man stood in front of him, about ten metres away. He was dressed in thin chainmail and boots. He had red eyes and almost pure white skin: a square jaw and prominent cheekbones.

A Kalulra.

They were the race known for their sorcery. They were known for making Daemons.

This man was the King, Na'qut.

"Two sons of Odin in one month?" Na'qut grinned. "Must be my lucky day. Except, of course, you ain't really brothers, are you?"

Thor sighed. "So Loki has been here?"

"Sure as hell he's been here. He's doin' well, by the way, y'know, after your dad locked him up."

Thor nodded, secretly feeling very glad for the information. "What did he ask for?"

Na'qut pulled a face. "I can't tell you that, kiddo."

Thor considered complaining about being called kiddo, but that wasn't the most pressing issue. "Why not?"

"Because," Na'qut started, before dropping his empty drink glass. It landed on the ground and instead of smashing it melted into a white smoke, "I've been paid for silence."

Thor was surprised. "Where did Loki get the items or Chet to pay you with?"

Na'qut shrugged. "Don't ask me! But he delivered so everything's fine and dandy."

Thor ground his teeth. Kalulra where difficult to deal with most the time - Na'qut more so. Na'qut had spent a lot of time on Earth, picking up their speech patterns and words.

"Tell me what my brother asked for now." Thor demanded.

Na'qut laughed. "Or what? You'll hit me with your hammer? Bring it." Thor didn't move. "Yeah, I know. You can't harm me without having the whole of the Kalur race on your ass asking for answers." Na'qut conjured up another drink, this time the liquid was red. "Not to mention your daddy."

Thor realised, after a seconds, that Na'qut was right. He couldn't harm their king. It would be suicide.

"What if I pay you an even higher price than Loki?"

Na'qut grinned. "Good luck with that, my friend. He paid a rather high price."

"A Tempestas stone?"

"Done." Na'qut held out his hand, to shake on it.

Thor, again, didn't move. "I'm not shaking hands with you, Kalur."

"Ouch. Racist."

"Tell me what Loki asked for."

Na'qut grinned, pausing a second - for effect. "He asked for kiss daemons."

Thor's eyes slowly widened. He knew what this meant - it meant he was right.

"Thank you, son of Na'turkt. I will send the stone soon."

"You better had, man, or I'll be on your tail."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie and Pepper glanced at Tony who was calmly jotting down equations and trying to find an algorithm for something that neither Evie nor Pepper understood completely. Evie was throwing and catching a rubber ball, holding it as if it was protection some way, plus she had the sword Natasha had gotten her, beside her.

Pepper was spread out on the sofa staring out the window, it was night-time outside but New York was the city that never sleeps. She could see the rain splashing on the window and hear the relaxing sound of rain fusing with the normal noises of the city. The rain started pounding harder and suddenly there was a burst off lighting from the distance, Thor had obviously left the realm.

It was another 30 minutes of waiting for the others to either return home or send a message when finally they heard the jet landing on the roof and the Avengers came into the room but neither female relaxed without the sight of Thor.

"Thor gone to some strange planet where the daemon came from." Natasha explained. "Then I suspected probably he'll probably stay with S.H.I.E.L.D for the moment, since he's the only one that actually knows how to deal with the daemons."

"Tony," Clint called as he made himself a drink, only Bruce noticed the slight shaking in Clint's hands, "You snogged Loki."

Tony's eyes widened and looked disgusted at even the thought. "When?! Would I remember this?"

"When you got infected with the daemon. It's a kiss daemon and that's how it's transferred apparently." Bruce explained and included the basics of everything they had learnt.

"So what are we going to do?" Evie asked uneasily, "Are we going to be stuck indoors or what?"

Natasha shook her head, "There's no point. He's been on Earth for almost a month and nothing has happened. Go throughout your normal day, just be wary of everyone. We're issuing you both with a gun and a licence. Only use it if necessary, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Evie looked as if she was about to protest but then changed her mind last second and just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie was nervous. The most dangerous man the Avengers had ever known is on Earth and apparently had been there for about a month. What if he just walked into the library, he could kill her or kidnap her and he might, it was common knowledge that she lives with the Avengers, making her an easy target.

Her fingers flexed, she knows she can look after herself, to fight if needed. She was learning how to fight physically with Clint but against Loki? A God?

He'd be able to fight back with anything she throws at him. Easily.

She couldn't help but think of the last battle, there were still blood stains on various places on the floor, she had cleaned up what she could but the council hadn't bothered getting new carpet as much as Evie complained.

She considered asking Tony to borrow some money to do it. Shaking that thought away she pulled out a book to move it into the correct place, her hands were shaking and she dropped it.

Silently scolding herself for her fear she bent down to pick it up, when she stood up there was a man right beside her. Evie yelped and jumped away from him, throwing the book at him at the same time.

His eyes widened in alarm as the book hit him in the chest and dropped to the floor. He stepped away from her but bent down to pick up the book holding it out as if in surrender. Evie blinked a few times before recognition filtered through her eyes and she took the book from him, "Sorry Regalis."

"Quite alright. What's wrong? Why are you so frightened?"

"Uh, just something that's happened at home." Evie wanted to tell him but had a feeling that telling him too much detail would breach the S.H.I.E.L.D contract.

"Has anyone hurt you?" Regalis looked genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

Evie felt surprised but also comforted by his concern and shook her head, "No, no. Just Avenger business. Some creepy evil guy has escaped prison and is out there somewhere, thought that was you for a split second."

Regalis' lips twitched amusement filling his eyes and he nodded, "Well, I'm not...creepy or evil, at least I don't think I am."

"Oh, you are creepy, just not in the same way." Evie said as she put the book away before turning to grin at Regalis to show that she was joking when he seemed to be pondering over it.

"Should I be concerned about this guy?"

"Nah, it'll be sorted soon. Thor's on it, sorting out Tony in a few days."

"What's happened to Tony?"

Evie's eyes widened slightly, "Uh...I probably shouldn't have said that. God, I sound like Hagrid uh, just ignore me?" Regalis rose a single eyebrow before nodding, "Have you read any of the Chaos Walking books?" Evie asked, to change the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

February the 10th finally rolled around, the new moon was about to come out. Thor came back to the tower for that night so that he can confirm that it was successful.

Tony and Pepper sat silently in the common room holding hands with everyone around them; when Bruce put his hand on Tony's shoulder the mechanic looked up at his best friend with surprise. Bruce just shrugged. "I would."

Tony fell unconscious when midnight struck and Pepper immediately kissed his lips. Bruce apparently didn't need to, to his relief – Tony wasn't that far gone, but he still wanted to hold his hand for the extra power.

After asking why he wasn't waking up Thor assured them that it was normal and would wake up soon.

As Evie and Steve handed out the drinks everyone relaxed to wait for Tony to wake up, Tony groaned and slowly opened his bloodshot eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a moment in confusion before sitting up suddenly wincing in pain from the movement.

"Shit!" he yelled his eyes searching before finally finding Bruce's, "I am...fuck! I didn't mean to do that. I mean I knew what I was doing and that it was stupid and bad but I didn't know. Shit. Glad you found out quickly."

Tony and Bruce shared a glance both thinking of the same thing, last time Bruce left and convinced him to come back.

"Is that all you did?" Thor asked, his deep voice demanding an answer. Pulling both men out of their thoughts.

Tony thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. I mean I did a few experiments and the usual stuff, you can go through my notes and stuff if you'd like to double check. Probably would be a good idea just in case."

Bruce nodded and stood to retrieve a screen from the other side of the room to open Tony's files, which Tony quickly remembered to re-assign him permission for, "It'll probably take a day or so to go through it all. What's that you added to the Stark Banner Ray?"

Tony shrugged, "Just extra space to add anything we might need in the future. I think. We can check it out later."

Bruce nodded before relaxing back into the sofa resting the tablet on his legs, everyone followed suit.

"No more kissing strangers alright?" Pepper whispered to Tony as she sat down beside him. Tony grimaced in absolute disgust in memory of who his kissed. "Especially Loki."

"I promise, for as long as I live, I will never kiss Loki again. Although I didn't exactly plan to the first time. Although, how come she didn't look like Loki or that he was a she?"

"Loki can change his appearance," Thor started. "In fact, the first time he did it was to change his gender. That was actually quite frightening – if it had been permanent."

"Why did he even want to change his gender?" Tony asked, grinning.

Thor laughed. "I don't know. My brother's mind works in mysterious ways, though I do not think it was because he wanted to be a woman."

"What was it like?" Clint asked.

"The kiss?!"

Clint chuckled and rolled his eyes, "No, being...possessed if you like."

"Uh, I knew what I was doing was bad and I should stop, but I didn't care. In some way I wanted to do these things, hurt others. But really I didn't give a shit." Clint nodded at Tony's description, "What was it like for you? You never told us."

Clint and Natasha shared a look making it clear that Clint had told her, Natasha turned slightly barely noticeably, so that her leg was touching Clints and it seemed to give him comfort and strength to answer Tony, "I knew what I was doing but I just couldn't stop myself. It was like I was in a cage and someone else was piloting my body."

"You remember it all?"

"Every agent I killed."

"Stop that." Evie spoke up sensing the dark mood descending on them and didn't want it. "I don't know the full details but I know you didn't want to, nor mean to. So how about we just remember that it worked, Tony is daemon-less. Yeah Loki's out there but so what? Bring. It. On."

They couldn't help but grin at the confidence in Evie's light hearted tone and found themselves relaxing in her confidence, "Although I think we should continue our boxing lessons Rae." Clint spoke up and Evie nodded.

"Agreed."

"Not sure how much that'll help against Loki though." Clint warned.

"Maybe we should have boxing lessons with the Hulk?" Tony suggested with a teasing grin a Bruce who rolled his eyes in amusement, "Too soon?"

"Way too soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Irene Thompson," Irene answered her phone distractedly as she went through her diary; she had just finished with her last patient of the day, it was only 1 O'clock so she was checking out the next few days.

"Hey little sis! I haven't seen you in ages. David's picking up Jenny from school so I was wondering if you're busy for lunch?"

"Val! No actually, perfect timing, I've just finished for the day."

"Great!"

"I'll just finish up quickly and be over."

"Awesome, do you know where Evie is? I've tried calling her but she's not picking up."

"No idea, haven't seen her in a while."

Irene said a quick goodbye before closing her diary and made her way over to Valerie's, she greeted her older sister with a hug.

"I haven't seen you in way to long!" Valerie squealed as they hugged and led her through the living into the kitchen, both rooms had various kids toy's around the room.

"I know. What since before Christmas?"

"About then yeah. Tea?"

"Please."

"Sugar?"

"One." Val nodded and started making it, "So how are you and David doing? And little Jenny!"

"Yeah we're great. Dave got a promotion a few weeks ago!"

"Seriously? Congrates!" Irene grinned at her sister who she hadn't since in too long.

"Thanks." Val stirred at the tea and handed it to Irene leading her into the kitchen - after picking up a box of biscuits. "And yeah Jenny's doing well at school." she continued sitting down on the couch gesturing for Irene to do the same and she sat on the other end of the couch but turned to face Val.

"What grade is she in now?"

"6th. Just started middle school."

Irene's eyes widened, "So weird. I remember when she was a little baby."

Val laughed and ducked a biscuit in her tea, "I know, they grow up so fast. She talks about Sherlock a lot as well you know."

"Oh? Is he her music teacher then?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's the most favourite teacher in the entire school."

Irene laughed, "I'm not surprised actually, he's got that likeability factor."

Val nodded, "Still harbouring a crush then?"

Irene sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically, "Seriously?! When are you gonna let that go? No! That was in college and stopped after one stupid drunken kiss that felt like I was kissing my brother!"

Valarie grinned, "The same kiss that I still have a picture of and have been considering putting on facebook."

"Oh God. Val if you dare I'll...set the Avengers on you! And you know I can!"

"Seriously? The Avengers?"

"Yep. I'm authorised in the tower now." Irene sent Val a smug grin.

"What so you can just waltz inside? Can't anyone?"

"Nope. It's set for only authorised people can actually get inside." Irene wondered if she's allowed to talk about JARVIS, she decided not to for now just in case and ask someone later.

"Think you can get me authorised?"

"What so you can perv on them all?"

"Don't you?" Val grinned knowingly.

Irene rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna complain when they walk in shirtless." she admitted, "But hey, who would?"

"Not me. So how often does that happen?"

"Not often enough. Although Tony does have a swimming pool and that's nice to join them."

Valerie laughed, "So which one do you want? Steve out of the question obviously – who I still need to meet properly, remind me to complain at Evie about that – and so is Tony and Thor. So Banner or Hawkeye is it?"

"Don't forget the Black Widow. She's quick sexy." Irene grinned and Val's eyes widened.

"Something you've been meaning to tell me sis?"

Irene winked and laughed, before hesitating, "Well actually, Bruce, he's uh...a great guy. But he doesn't want anything because he's the Hulk and is scared of hurting me."

"Has he said this?"

"No in so many words but he may as well. I understand and all but it's annoying know what I mean?"

"Completely." Val nodded suddenly looking serious, "He's right though. If he'll hurt you maybe he shouldn't get to close."

"He can hurt me just as friends; I'm not scared of him. While he's human he's the most gentle person I could know."

"Just with a temper to rival all other tempers."

"That he keeps in check, the moment he gets to angry he goes to his room." Val rose an eyebrow, "It's been Hulk proofed, so he can't break through onto other floors and hurt anyone."

"But if he didn't get there in time?"

"He does."

Val sighed, "Have you said anything to him?"

"Not yet. But I do want to." Irene shrugged deciding to change the subject before Val could say anything else, "Anyway how's your day been so far?"

The conversation flowed for a while after that only stopping to make more tea until the front door opened, a tall man with dark brown hair and kind dark eyes walked into with a young girl who looked to be about 10 or 11 and had her mother's blue eyes but lighter hair. She grinned when she saw Irene.

"Auntie Rene!" Jenny yelled barrelling into her, Irene barely managed to stay sitting up and hugged her back.

"Hey kiddo!" Irene picked her up and blew a raspberry on her cheek making her giggle; "How was school?"

"It was great!"

"Learn anything new?" Irene asked distracted for a second as she greeted David.

Jenny shrugged coat off and hanging it up, "Long division in Maths."

"Worst thing in the world." Irene muttered, "I think you'll have to teach me that."

Jenny giggled, "And the rumours are true."

"What rumours?" Val asked curiously, Jenny moved to sit next to her mum but put her legs over Irene's reminding Irene of herself.

"Well Uncle Sherlock and Miss Mahre were caught." Sherlock wasn't her really uncle but she had known him since she was a baby so he was like an uncle to her as was Mycroft and Evie was an auntie.

"Caught? What were you playing a game with him?"

"No, he was kissing Miss Mahre."

Irene blinked, "He was what?"

"We were outside for the next lesson but someone looked through the window on the door and Miss Mahre was there kissing Uncle Sherlock." Jenny grinned realising she was telling this to someone that didn't know, "It's been rumoured that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but we didn't actually know until now. The entire school knew by lunch time."

"Sherlock has...What?!"

"I take it you didn't know then." David commented with a raised eyebrow.

"No I did not! How dare he not tell me?!"

"Jealous?"

Irene sighed and glared at her brother in law, "Why does everyone think I have a crush on Sherlock! He's my friend! He might as well be my other gay brother!"

"You have a gay brother?" David glanced between Val and Irene confused, "I did not know you have a brother?"

"No. Mycroft, Sherlock's brother. They're basically my brothers. Except Sherlock can't be gay because he has a girlfriend he did not tell me about, he's getting an earful tonight."

"An earful of what?" Jenny asked innocently, the three adults turned to her and started laughing, Jenny looked really confused.

"I mean I'm going to yell at him." Irene explained once she got her breath back.

"Oh." Jenny frowned, "Will he be annoyed that I told you?"

"Probably. Not at you, at himself for not telling you not to tell me."

"Oh." Jenny looked confused but nodded.

They talked for a while longer until Irene decided she needed to make her way home. She found Mycroft cooking and then knocked on Sherlock's bedroom door, "Come in," he called; she opened the door and found him sat by the desk marking papers, he was wearing his black rimmed reading glasses, he glanced around at her and smiled, "Hey Irene."

"You have a girlfriend?" she stated, Sherlock paused pulled his glasses off and put them next to the work.

"Oh God. You saw Jenny then?"

"Yeah, I went to see Val and Jenny came home. Explain."

Sherlock sighed knowing her couldn't play dumb, "Her names Natalie, she started working at the school since the new school year started, we got along fabulously and I asked her out a few weeks ago and here we are."

"But you where kissing in a school! Isn't there some law against that?"

"All the kids are awesome. Never report any of that stuff." Sherlock grinned. "And anyways, I'm far too liked to be thrown out for kissing someone!"

Irene stared. "Apparently you were full on making out." A lie.

Sherlock laughed. "Hardily!"

"Why haven't you told me?"

"You sound like Tony. I'm not allowed to keep it secret for a few weeks?"

Irene scowled, "Sure, but you have a girlfriend!"

"I do."

"You what?!" Mycroft's voice joined them; he poked his head through the door, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and repeated what he had told Irene. Mycroft laughed when he heard, then left, obviously less bothered than Irene.

"When are we going to meet her?" Irene demanded.

"Soon I guess." Sherlock sighed nervously. "Be nice."

"When are we ever not nice?" Mycroft yelled from the kitchen as Sherlock sighed heavily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie winced as she leant across the desk to pick up her phone, her and Clint had spared for a few hours every day for a week to get her through the basics of most fighting techniques and now her entire body was aching.

"James' Street Library, New York. How can I help?"

"Evie? It's Regalis."

"Regalis! Hey! What's up?"

"The Chaos Walking books are due today but I've become tied up and can't bring them in just yet."

"Oh that's fine." Evie grinned even though he couldn't see her, "I'll make a note about it."

"Thank you, but I think I'm going to be busy for the next few days. Literally, I'm going to have like three hours to myself that isn't sleeping. Would it be too much to ask for you to come over and collect them tonight? Sorry."

"Nah, nothing's on. I'll pop round after work?"

"Yeah. I'll be free. I'll see you then."

"See ya."

Evie sent a quick text to Steve telling him she'll be home late before turning to help someone who was waiting beside the desk.

After work she walked to Regalis' apartment. She hadn't been there before but she knew the address, it wouldn't take too long to walk there so putting both her earphones in she was happy to walk to his apartment.

The weather was starting to warm up, any snow had long since melted so she didn't bother with a coat but quickly regretted it. She hoped spring would come sooner rather than later.

When she reached she looked at the tall building, it wasn't much different from most apartment buildings in New York, slightly shorter than some. "Number 12A." Evie mumbled to herself, there was no buzzer so she walked right into the building, taking the elevator up to the right floor and knocked on the door.

Regalis pulled it open slowly and grinned at her. His hair was damp looking - he'd obviously just had a shower.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Regalis asked. "Warm up a bit?"

Evie shrugged, "Sure. Thank you." Regalis stepped back allowing her space to step inside which she did so looking around curiously. The room wasn't very decorated or personalised with simple crème coloured walls and no pictures, there was only one coat hanging on the wall beside the door, Evie placed her coat beside his. It opened up straight into the living room which was large and simply decorated with a couch, a shelf of books, a fireplace with origami on the mantelpiece. There was no T.V but an easel in the corner, sitting on a white dustsheet that was splattered with paint, with blank canvases leaning against the wall. There was a half complete painting on the easel.

The kitchen connected into it with black granite sides with all the usual's in the kitchen and a single unwashed plate beside the sink. There was a corridor leading down to the left where Evie assumed was the bathroom and bedroom.

"What would you like? I can open a bottle of wine?" Regalis offered closing the door behind her.  
"I don't mind." Evie shrugged as she walked over to the mantel piece to look at the origami and warm her hands by the fire. "Did you make this?"

Regalis chuckled. "Nope. My brother did."

"Oh, well tell him it's awesome."

"I already have." He grinned.

"You don't have a TV?"

Regalis shrugged, "I don't feel the need for one, I've never really watched much TV."

Evie nodded in understanding, she was the same preferred to watch films and occasionally watched a series online. Except for of course when a new series started. So really she didn't exactly understand but pretended she does so she didn't comment and sat down on the sofa.

Regalis pulled a bottle of red wine from a cabinet and poured two glasses, bringing the bottle as he sat back down beside Evie on the sofa. "Thank you." Evie took a sip of it and smiled as Regalis did the same.

Without even asking her, Regalis pulled a pack of cards seemingly out of nowhere and started to shuffle the pack, Evie chuckled taking a sip of her wine, "So, you said you've been busy today? Is your brother in town or something?" she asked conversationally as he shuffled the pack.

Regalis nodded, "He is but no. I've been out shopping today."

"Oh?"

Regalis shrugged not willing to give out any more information, "How was work?"

"Nothing special, quite a slow day actually. Spent most of it on Tumblr and reading."

Regalis nodded and took another sip of his wine, "What were you reading?"

"A Dog Named Areo. It's quite good. Have you ever had a pet?"

"I owned a horse."

"A horse?"

"Yes. My family had a few."

"Are you rich or something?"

Regalis chuckled, "Maybe."

"No wonder you sound posh for a Californian." Regalis laughed and Evie blushed unsure if she'd offended him "Sorry." Regalis shook his head a small amused smile on his face, "You - you never mention your family. Or friends." Evie continued and then blushed further unsure if she'd asked something that crossed the I'm-not-going-to-answer line. Regalis glanced at her, as though she was crazy.

"I generally don't have friends. Nor family. Only my brother. I haven't spoken to my parents since Dad kicked us out. Barely speak to my brother but I do on the occasion," He continued shuffling the pack. Evie felt a surge of sympathy for him. She knew Regalis was a hard man to like sometimes, but surely not that hard? Regalis must have sensed the pity and sighed, but then his voice suddenly turned angry and strained. "When I was in...high school, I liked to...trick people. Make them get hurt, emotionally and physically. To make up for what they did to me. My brother was the golden boy. I was a runt of a child who couldn't spar to save his life. People never like to talk to someone who could be lying or deceiving. They always said I have a silver-tongue." He shuffled the pack throughout this, never taking his eyes off it.

Evie did not know what to say. She had known a boy, in math class, who was like that. He never talked to you, unless he was talked to or wanted to annoy someone. "Are...I...Did your teachers not help you?"

Regalis laughed quietly. It wasn't a real laugh, it didn't reach his eyes. "My teachers didn't care. They were too busy doting on my brother." He smiled, but again, it wasn't real. "One girl however, did take a fancy to me. I tricked her as often as I could and yet she still talked to me. She was a close friend of my brothers."

"Well you have a friend now." Evie was confident on that fact and Regalis looked quite shocked at the certainty in her voice. She could see the pure un-concealed shock in his eyes before he hid it behind his cold mask of controlled indifference. She grabbed his hand to try and prove this to him, "On the subject of childhood, what is your earliest memory?" His shock morphed into alarmed at the sudden question.

He hesitated, taking a sip of his drink to give himself a few moments to think about it, "The stars. My brother and I would sit with our father on roof the estate and stare for hours. My father would tell us about all the different constellations and where the different galaxies are positioned. Freya. That was my favourite, the most beautiful constellation in the entire sky."

"Freya?" Evie all but whispered, enchanted by his words. "I've never heard of that constellation."

"That may not be the correct name but that's what my brother told me it is called, I love the name. But it's beautiful." Evie swallowed and nodded trying to imagine it; she loved watching the stars, "What's yours? Earliest memory I mean." Regalis asked as he began to hand out the cards.

"Christmas day." Evie sighed sadly as she took her half of the pack, "My parents were both drunk, it was actually the year before my father left us but my Aunt came round in the morning and took me back to her house and gave me a teddy bear which I still treasure to this day. And then she took me to her Church service. I ended up climbing the tree in the corner." Regalis couldn't stop himself from laughing at that image and Evie grinned along with him. "Luckily someone saw me before I got too high."

"Why did you do it?"

Evie shrugged, "It looked fun. And it was."

"Why am I not surprised?" Evie smiled sheepishly as Regalis' eyes shined in amusement.

They played cards for a while and chatted about various topics until Evie stood up, "Where's your bathroom?"

Regalis pointed down the corridor, "First door on the right."

"Thanks." Evie nodded and ambled down the corridor and into the bathroom. It was very simple with turquoise walls and one toothbrush by the sink. Once Evie was done she walked out and was about to re-join Regalis when she noticed the other door almost right opposite the bathroom, the door was closed piking her curiosity. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't resist as she pushed the door open and looked around.

The room was just as simple as the rest of the flat except for drawings stuck onto the far wall and an extra-large mat on the floor. Evie walked slowly around the bed to look at them closer, there were various drawings of amazing things all over, places Evie didn't even think could exist they were so beautiful.

She noticed a small notepad open on the bed with a drawing of her inside - she was sat at her desk at work staring at her computer grinning.

Evie rose an eyebrow, he had drawn her she felt like she should be alarmed but felt more surprised than worried, realising that there were probably more drawings inside, she picked up the notepad scanning through it. She didn't get very far when a cough caught her attention and Evie's head shot up guiltily to find Regalis stood in the doorway with his arms crossed watching her with amusement and anger in his eyes, "Uh...I was just..."

"Prying?"

"Uh...yeah I guess. Sorry." Regalis shook his head and stepped forward and took the notepad from her hands, he closed it and opened the side table draw placing the notepad inside before closing and locking it, "You're really good." Evie mumbled guiltily.

"Thank you. But you shouldn't have come into my bedroom without my permission."

Evie nodded. "I'm really sorry. I can go if you want?"

Regalis shook his head, "No, it's fine." He gestured to leave the bedroom and Evie followed quickly allowing him to close the door behind them.

"Are you angry?" Evie asked nervously, she really hoped she hadn't destroyed their ever growing friendship with one stupid decision.

"Yes." Regalis answered without missing a beat as they walked back into the living room, "But I understand you were curious. Shall we continue our game?"

Evie nodded sitting back down smiling gratefully as Regalis poured her another glass of wine, "You drew me?" she asked conversationally as he started to shuffle the deck again.

"Two days ago, you were very focused on your computer. You don't mind?"

"That you drew me?" Evie shrugged and shook her head, "I feel privileged actually that you drew me in the midst of all those amazing beautiful things."

"You deserve to be drawn." Regalis muttered without hesitation.

Evie blushed glancing up surprised to see Regalis so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face, his dark eyes bore into hers as they sat in complete silence except for his hands as they moved expertly shuffling the deck of cards.

Evie glanced down at his lips.

Evie knew she should move backward; she has Steve waiting at home.

It was Regalis who closed the gap, Evie's eyes closed as she felt a hand reaching to the back of her neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Evie did the same as she felt him pushing her back against the sofa and the movement brought her back to reality.

Steve.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away which he did so quickly staring at her with his eyes wide in apparent shock and disbelief. "I'm sorry..." Evie mumbled.

"No, it's - I'm sorry, uh - its ok."

"I...I can't I uh - Steve..."

With that, Evie stood up and ran.

The door slammed: Evie had left. Regalis sat, hunched over, his breath unsteady. He could still feel her on his lips. He didn't know how to feel. This was the first time anyone had willingly kissed him.

But then, he looked different. He'd tried his hardest to change his personality, his everything. But somehow, even after the contact, he felt empty. Alone.

Why? How?

So many questions. Why did Evie kiss him? How could she like a monster like him? Did Evie really like him, or was it some cruel trick of the human kind?

The humans. They were always somehow smaller than him, less important, but right now? Now they felt like a God: powerful and loving. How could he ever be loved by one as perfect as Evie?

Evie was, to him, exactly what a woman should be. After the initial shock of coming onto earth, the short skirts and shirts that hardily covered...there, he had been somehow relieved to find someone as modest as Evie.

He knew he wasn't being fair. You cannot judge a whole race by the few individuals that he had met first.

If everyone did judge a whole planet on one person, then whoever wanted to judge Asgard better not look at him. He was exactly what Asgardians where not supposed to be, he was the black sheep. He was the one who the family only spoke as 'the other one'.

He could cope, of course he could. He had been coping since the day he was stolen from the Frost Giants.

He stood up. He closed his eyes, and went to get himself a drink.

Evie, Evie, Evie.

Why, why, why?

Evie, do you know what you are doing to me? Do you know the mess you are making me? Everything was so simple before. Why did she have to come along, and make everything a perfect mess?

Why did she have to know the Avengers? He wouldn't have given her a second glance if she hadn't said that, he would never had come back to the library except to return the books on Norse Mythology but he did and Evie entered his life in a way he never expected anyone to.

Regalis put the drink down and sighed. He blinked - once, twice. Then ambled over to the bedroom. He lifted up the rug, to reveal a circle with runes chalked onto the floor.

He slipped his t-shirt over his head, and flung it behind him onto the floor and then sat in the circle cross-legged. He breathed in, then out.

"Mutare me retrorsum, mutare me retrorsum," he muttered.

A sharp crack filled the silence. He closed his eyes, because they began to sting. His skin felt like it was being prodded with pins, but everywhere. There was a sharp pain in his head.

Then it stopped. He smiled, and brushed his tongue over his teeth. He rolled his shoulders, and without opening his eyes muttered, "Operaretur me." He stood up as he spoke it, and felt a sudden heavy weight drape over his shoulders.

He opened his eyes, and grinned.

He was Loki once more.


	12. Confessions and Daemons

Loki ran his hands through his hair, enjoying it being long again. He didn't like short hair.

It was nice not to have to concentrate on keeping his other form 24/7, in some ways it was easy by using the right spell but when he lost concentration for a split second his eyes would change colour, or sometimes the roots of his hair. But it would take a lot for that to happen.

He glanced in the mirror before sitting back down in the middle of the circle and closed his eyes, "Deportaturum duplici, deportaturum duplici." He repeated concentrating on exactly where he needed to go. He had gotten better at that, sending a duplicate of himself elsewhere to do business so that he didn't have to go far. The only trouble was that he was completely unaware of his own body when he did this.

That was one bright side to leaving Asgard; he could explore his powers at a deeper level.

He had found a means of teleportation but that often took a lot of his own power unless he had a link, such as a binding bracelet or an exact location powered up with an insane amount of energy (such as the Bifrost).

His eyes flickered open. The room was old fashioned, with a lamp dimly lighting one corner of the room, where sat an old man with a book. He smiled, but didn't look up.

"It's rude to enter without knocking."

"I did send you a telepathic message."

"Loki." He greeted.

"Erik." Erik smiled and placed a bookmark in the book. He gestured for Loki to sit down.

"What brings you here on this fine afternoon?"

Loki sat, and Erik held out a bottle of wine in offering, Loki shook his head, "No thank you. I was simply..." Loki faltered slightly; he needed to get away from Regalis for a while, from Evie, but he couldn't tell Erik something as weak as that. So he improvised. "Checking up on the plan. Everything going well, I trust?"

Erik sighed. "Indeed, Loki. The Fraternité Paris have decided to create an alliance with us. As have the Cynghrair Cymru mutants."

Loki smiled. "Good, good." He sighed. "I have one more destination to go to. Please excuse me." He smiled, stood up and closed his eyes. "Deportaturum duplici!"

There was the wind, then the drop. Then he opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was, of course, heat. Massive amounts of it. Any human would have burned to a crisp by now, but he was a God and immune to such things. Plus he wasn't really there. He opened his eyes.

In front of him was a place that many may well describe as hell. There where fires, lava pools and potholes deeper than the length of the Empire State Building with strange fire-creatures that liked their meals burnt black.

A man stood in front of him, about ten metres away. He was dressed in thin chainmail and boots. He had red eyes and almost pure white skin: a square jaw and prominent cheekbones.

A Kalulra.

They were the race known for their sorcery. They were known for making Daemons.

"M'lord." The man said and grinned.

Loki rolled his eyes. "That is possibly the most polite you've been to me in the five years we've known each other, Na'qut."

"No harm in trying, baby. No harm in trying." He grinned again. Loki had always hated that grin. "Now then, what the hell brings you back so soon to such a fine place as Kalur?"

"You know why I'm here."

Na'qut grinned. "Kiss daemons again?"

"No."

"Sure? Y'know, I bet you just need those cause you like kissing people." Loki didn't reply. "Well I sure like kissing people."

"That's lovely, Na'qut. Anyway, it was not I who did the kissing."

"Not for Stark but you did daemon-kiss...?"

Loki refused to answer, "I'm here to ask for-"

"I know exactly what you want and the answer is no."

"No?"

"No." He clicked his fingers and a glass appeared in his hand. It was filled with a murky green liquid and he took a sip of it.

"And, why would the answer be no?"

Na'qut sighed. "Because it's damned well rude to go 'round asking people to do the impossible."

"It isn't impossible. Your father's father did it."

"Oh, sure, but he was the greatest sorcerer there ever was. Pretty hard to live up to that, y'know?" He grinned and downed the drink. "Pretty damned hard. But you'd know all about expectations, what with your brother n everything." He threw the now empty glass onto the floor, where it shattered on impact then collapsed into dust.

Loki clenched his jaw, then smiled. "Indeed. Now, I can offer you a Winterstone and a Rhotre Alts Stone, if you do this for me."

"I already told you, I can't summon up a stupri army of Daemons! We have trouble with two or three at a time!"

"I can help."

Na'qut sneered. "Like hell ya could."

"I can. I can channel my powers into you, then you can summon the daemons through the daemon alter. Use my blood to channel my powers."

"That thing hasn't worked in donkey's years!"

"And your father's father didn't use it... donkey's years ago."

"Sure as hell he did. He's looong gone."

Loki tried to stop himself screaming at the man. He knew he could do it, he was choosing to be awkward to annoy him.

"Listen - to - me!" Loki's voice was getting louder now. "I know you made an army for the Jotuns."

Na'qut stopped grinning. "How the hell'd you find out about that?"

"I have friends in high places."

"Huh."

"So, I'm going to offer you one last time: A Winterstone and a Rhotre Alts Stone for three hundred assorted Daemons."

Na'qut considered. "Throw in 300 Chet," the currency of the land, "and you got yourself a deal!"

"100."

"Ah, ah, ah! 250."

"150." Loki grimaced.

"200! Final offer."

Loki sighed. "Fine. And what do you want for your silence?"

"My silence?"

"I know Thor has been to see you. You told him that I wanted kiss-daemons despite what I gave you for silence."

"Oh yeah, big guy your brother threatened me with that big hammer of his."

Loki rolled his eyes, he knew that though it were probably true Na'qut owned an entire planet if Thor hurt him. Thor would be in trouble and he knew it. "What would...protect you from my brothers threats?"

Na'qut considered, "Extra 100 chet and a stone of a Wentorio."

"A Wentorio, that's near impossible."

"For a Princess?"

Loki sighed, "Anything else instead?"

"Without a Wentorio stone I'm afraid I might accidently slip."

Loki sighed, "Fine. We can only make a batch at a time. I'll see you in a few days with the stones and money."

"Wait, you haven't got any of it?"

"I will."

"But you don't have them now? Bloody hell, man. You got one week, or the deals off and you can kiss the daemons goodbye. We can only make a batch at a time though."

Loki rolled his eyes. "And I need you to help pull me through the teleport we made otherwise I might be too..." he waved his hands about slightly, "exhausted to give you any blood."

Na'qut rose an eyebrow but nodded, "Deal."

"Till the next time, Na'qut."

"See ya round, buddy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie ran non-stop all the way back to her old flat. She could feel people staring at her as she ran but she didn't care. She ignored the cold wind making her face sting, and the rain when a downpour started. She made it to the apartment dropping her keys as she tried to fit them in the lock. Cursing loudly as he hands shook she bent down to pick them up but her hands were shaking too much, she blinked back her tears and lent back against the door.

Steve was never going to forgive her.

Evie fell backwards as the door opened behind her and her head landed beside Sherlock's socked feet. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Sherlock staring down at her with a concerned expression, "Evie? What's wrong?"

Evie shook her head and stood up pushing past Sherlock running into her bedroom locking the door and curling up on the bed.

How could she do that to Steve? The moral, selfless, incredibly sweet and remarkable man?

Evie felt like an absolute bitch as tears of regret and anger travelled down her cheeks.

She didn't have to tell him did she? But she couldn't not.

She couldn't lie to him.

It was just a kiss. Evie knew she was over reacting. It was just a simple kiss it meant nothing.

But she liked it.

That was the problem. She liked it and wanted to kiss him again, wanted more than just a kiss but she couldn't.

She loves Steve.

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts and she glared at the door like it was knocking on itself.

"Evie?" Irene spoke carefully, "You ok?" Evie sighed as she got up to unlock the door, Irene walked in, Evie locked it after her but knew that Mycroft and Sherlock would try and listen in anyway. Irene sat down on the bed beside her, eyes concerned and worried as she stared at Evie questionably. "Did something happen at home?"

"I never officially moved out." Evie stated and Irene rose an eyebrow aware that Evie was changing the subject.

"Yeah, but Tony did just take all your stuff to the tower so we kinda assumed you'd moved out. Now what happened?"

Evie swallowed avoiding Irene's eyes, "I kissed someone else."

Irene's eyes widened and she gasped, "What? Why?!"

"I don't know. I didn't mean to. He's just someone else I met at the library and he's funny and charming, but I love Steve. I pulled away quickly and left I couldn't-"

"Evie, stop." Irene quickly stopped her before Evie got into a full ramble, "Are you going to tell Steve?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Well you shouldn't lie, that's for sure."

Evie rubbed her face, trying to rub away the tears. "I don't know what to do."

"Well you should definitely tell Steve. He'll forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Hey, I'm the physiatrist, I'll ask the questions."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Seriously Rene-y. Will he?"

"It was just one kiss, it's nothing. You've snogged Tony before right?"

"He snogged me while drunk yes."

"And I know for a fact you've kissed most of the Avengers under the mistletoe."

"Under the Mistletoe Rene. Mistletoe."

"Well done. And Steve didn't care,"

"Well yeah, he had to kiss Clint under the mistletoe so..."

Irene snorted at that, "So as long as you don't have feelings for this guy it's fine." Evie didn't speak and dropped her gaze. "Oh God. Evie please tell me you don't have feelings for this guy?"

"I..."

"No. Evie!" Irene sighed, "Never told a patient this before but don't answer me. I know you well enough just...don't you dare lose Steve alright? He's the best guy you or anyone will every find, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I know...your right. I'm sorry."

Irene shook her head, "Don't apologise to me. You know where I am if you want to talk. Want a lift back to the tower?"

"No, it's fine. I need a walk, clear my thoughts before I get there."

"Alright. Grab an umbrella, it's raining and just...do the right thing ok? I know I joke about a lot of things but you've found a man...that is perfect. I haven't seen you so happy since Jacob," Evie gulped at Jacobs name and Irene sent her an apologetic look, "But it's true. When you came home after that first proper date with Steve, I felt like I was back in College and Jacob had just told you he loves you for the first time. When he died you were in a rut, you didn't even realise it. But Steve pulled you out of it, don't lose him." Irene pulled her into a tight hug and Evie felt tears spring to her eyes, Irene was right, when she went out with Steve and he made her laugh she felt like she hadn't laughed like that in way too long. Irene pulled away and kissed her cheek, "See you later sweetie."

Evie wasn't surprised to find Mycroft and Sherlock stood outside the door staring at her anxiously, she just hugged them both silently before leaving the apartment. She didn't go straight home, instead she just walked aimlessly for the next few hours, going past the library and the café that they had their first date, El Grillio, their first proper dinner date.

Sighing Evie had to go home, she knew Steve would forgive her. It was just one small kiss and it wouldn't happen again.

But that didn't mean Evie didn't want it to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie walked hesitantly into the tower, it was getting quite late but she knew most of the team would still be awake just talking in the common room but Evie didn't feel like talking just yet so she went straight for her and Steve's floor sitting down on the sofa waiting nervously.

She didn't have to wait long, Steve walked in looking concerned, "JARVIS told me you were here and seemed upset." Evie smiled softly, it probably sounded strange to anyone else but it was possible for an AI to be concerned. "So, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I love you." Evie whispered.

"I love you too." Steve replied without hesitation. "Now what's wrong? Are you ok?"

She slowly shook her head, "No. I'm not." she whispered, tears threatening to overspill.

Steve frowned in worry, lightly reaching to touch Evies chin until she looked up at him. Once she was looking at him he moved his hands to grip her that were fiddling in her lap nervously. "What's wrong? You can tell me Evelyn? What's happened?"

Evie swallowed again nervously looking into his sincere worried eyes for a minute before looking down at her hands where his strong, protective hands gripped them, "I kissed someone else." Steve's hand immediately left her hands and moved into his own lap, Evie started fiddling with the bottom of her top as she stared at his hands before continuing, "You know I mentioned a Regalis before? Well I went to his place to collect a book, and he invited me in for a drink, and it just happened! I left immediately afterwards nothing else happened! I'm so sorry! I've felt so guilty. It won't happen again Steve I promise. I love you and I'm sorry." Evie had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was staring down at her hands fiddling in her lap, "I understand if you want me to go. I love you though. I'm so sorry."

Steve reached forward taking her hands into one of his large hands and using the other to wipe away her tears with his thumb.

Evie looked at him in astonishment.

"I'm not going to deny that I'm angry." Steve spoke softly, "Because I am. But I love you Evie. Is this going to happen again?"

Evie shook her head, "No. Never. I promise."

"Then I forgive you ok?"

Evie's eyes widened surprised, he just, forgives her? Just like that?

Steve lent forward and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you Steve." Evie whispered again.

"I love you too Evelyn." Steve smiled back pulling her in for a hug as she cried into his shoulder, so relieved that he had forgiven her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when he woke up still on the sofa with Evie laying against his chest fast asleep, he watched her for a few minutes, she obviously felt really guilty over the kiss and he did feel angry that she would do that, but it was just a kiss, he believed her when she said that it wouldn't happen again and he hoped to God that nothing else happened. He couldn't bare it if Evie left him for someone else.

Someone safe who didn't get kidnapped or disappear for days on end and return looking like he'd returned from war.

He untangled himself from Evie and got changed to go for his run he did as he always did but stayed out later. He didn't know what he was meant to say to Evie. He stopped to chat with Beth and she was obviously concerned for him but he promised he's ok. He returned to find Bruce making breakfast.

"Morning." Bruce greeted with a yawn.

"Morning, you didn't have to do that." He gestured to the breakfast.

Bruce shrugged, "You're always making breakfast, it'll be a nice change for you. Don't worry, I won't poison you." Steve smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "What's wrong, Steve?"

"Hmm?"

Bruce shrugged, "You look...like something's bothering you."

Steve shrugged and shook his head, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anyone but he wanted to get it off his chest and Bruce was probably the easiest person to talk to out of all the Avengers. He looked up into Bruce's tired but genuinely concerned eyes and found himself just talking. "Last night apparently Evie kissed someone else but it's okay because she promised it wouldn't happen again and I know she won't because I love her and she can't because she can't leave me, Bruce, and-"

Bruce stopped Steve, whose eyes where glittering and his face red. If he didn't stop he might've cried, and for Steve - that would be something. "She kissed someone else?" Bruce had always thought himself a good judge character. Sometimes just the way someone's eyes darted he could tell he shouldn't bother with them – in fact, his judge of character was why he and Tony ended up such good friends.

Steve nodded mutely.

"But she loves you," He said, though it would change anything. "Do you forgive her?"

He nodded again. "I love her, I couldn't not. She promised it wouldn't happen again."

Bruce nodded slowly. Evie could often get ahead of herself and make silly decisions, though none ever as big as this. He rubbed his eyes, tired.

The elevator doors opened and Evie walked in with a nervous, "Hay."

"Hey." Steve replied.

"Morning." Bruce greeted her carefully, as he picked up his own fruit salad, "I'll leave you two alone shall I?" He smiled and left the room.

Evie moved to sit beside Steve who lent forward to kiss her, Evie smiled and lent into the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki dropped the stones and money in front of Na'qut; he found it easier than he had expected to get all the needed stones. Na'qut grinned, "Slave!" Another Kalulra ran towards them dropping to his knees in front of Na'qut, "Count the Chet. Check the stones."

"At once my lord." The Kalulra started doing as he was told and Na'qut stood up and stepped over the slave rather than around him making Loki roll his eyes.

"So, are we doing this now?"

Na'qut smirked and clicked his fingers and between them appeared a large stone chalice with red diamond-like stones around the edges: the Gotdarm Chalice used for daemon summoning. On the side of it sat a long, sharp and serrated knife; the handle was as long as the blade, golden and glowing, it had the same red diamond like stone on the hilt, it fit perfectly in Na'qut's hand.

"S-s-sire." A voice spoke out; Na'qut glanced down at the slave, "There is a Winterstone, Rhotre Alts Stone, a stone of Wentorio plus 300 Chet."

"Perfect. Leave." The slave bowed his head once more before rushing off and Na'qut turned to Loki with a grin.

"Slaves?" Loki rose an eyebrow.

"The entire realm is my slave. I'm the king; I can do whatever I want." Loki immediately was reminded of that film that Evie forced him to watch a few weeks ago with cartoon lions that sung. "So, have you been saving up your blood?"

"I haven't bled out lately if that's what you mean."

"Good," Naqut held out his hand and Loki rolled up his sleeve, removed the wrist guard and held out his arm. Na'qut took it in his firm grip. His hand felt like he'd spent too long in the bath but then ate golden syrup with his hands afterwards. Loki visibly grimaced at that thought.

As Na'qut dragged the knife across Loki's wrist, he didn't even wince, as painful Na'qut tried to make it.

He grinned. "Huh, you're pretty good at this!" Blood slowly started pooling in the Gotdarm chalice.

Loki sighed irritably. "Do you honestly need all this blood for just one batch?"

"Yes." He took the chalice from the stand and poured it into a whirlpool of swampy water. "You know that!"

"And you realise these transfer onto my other body?"

It was an irritable part of the magic, but it unfortunately used up a large amount of his energy to actually heal the cuts so he didn't bother. They would heal quickly but being of dark magic they will leave a scar. The new skin - of his new body - was just changed and stretched to new. This actually made the cuts bigger and more painful (though he would never admit it to Na'qut).

Just taking the trip to a different realm was exhausting, without Na'qut pulling him through it would have been even harder. Loki knew he will be exhausted when he arrived back at Midgard, he wouldn't be able to change he body for a few days so he'll have to avoid letting anyone in and hope Evie will be avoiding him.

Hopefully next time it'll be less exhausting.

"Yeah, but it's hardily my fault you can't be assed to heal them."

Loki made a 'Ugh' noise quietly.

Na'qut started chanting, in the old language of the Kalulra. It was a language long since dead, but still bound Kalur magic together.

"Chaquant pofromum g't, palat Kalurru. Nefura furrla som'ut." The blood of a god, bound by native Kalur. Summon the daemons.

Loki had become fluent in Old Kaluri when he'd first started sorcery. It was difficult: often one Kalulra word meant more than one word in his language. 'Pofrom' meant 'Blood of' but with 'um' on the end it meant 'blood of a god'. It was this reason that over a thousand years ago an intelligent man (who happened to be cousins with the man who first discovered and took advantage of daemons) decided he had had enough with the language, and created a new one. This was instantly taken up by the people and Old Kaluri became exactly that: Old.

Loki rubbed his wrist. It was beginning to throb slightly.

Na'qut grinned, then dipped his hand into a lava pool nearby. It didn't hurt him one bit. He scooped out some lava, then motioned for Loki to hold out his hands.

"G'oret." He said. Binding.

He did so, and the lava was poured onto his hands.

The pain was excruciating. He grunted, strained. The pain was killing him.

Not literally, of course.

Before they had even started Na'qut had cast a simple protection spell over Loki, but that simply stopped long term damage. It didn't stop half of the pain.

He knew that there would be no marks on his hands, apart from maybe a small amount of burns for a while. He blinked back tears silently and let out a shaky laugh. "Halfway there." he muttered.

Na'qut grinned, knowing how much it would be hurting Loki (and secretly admired him for his strength, but of course wouldn't tell him that). "Yep." He held the knife that had cut Loki and dipped it into the lava. The blade did not melt. "Now, pour it into the whirlpool."

Loki took a step, and glanced into the whirlpool.

Since the addition of his blood, it had turned into a softly glowing gold mixture. He poured the lava in wincing as he poured it.

The whirlpool suddenly stopped being a whirlpool. It came to an abrupt halt - then exploded. Both men were thrown back. Loki curled up into a ball, his hands over his ears but Na'qut laughed manically and spread himself out, so that he was larger. He always had been rather idiotic in the sense that he had little self-preservation.

Chunks of slowly cooling lava were thrown up into the air. Golden spikes of lightning lit up the ground - but there was no electricity in them. It simply heated up the ground. There was a loud hiss - then a noise almost deafeningly loud that could be compared with crushing metal - then a deadly silence.

They both laughed in relief. Loki uncurled himself, then pushed onto his elbows.

"That was fun." Na'qut said. "Haven't done that in a while."

Loki spat the blood out of his mouth. "No it wasn't."

"Aw, c'mon!" Na'qut stood up and stretched. "At least it worked."

Loki titled his head as a sign of recognition, but lay back down again, trying to settle his loud heart.

Na'qut went over to the what-was the whirlpool. Inside now was a golden box that contained 41 smoke daemons - the number of members in the original Council of Three Hearts. The council of sorcerers.

"You know the drill. Don't open it 'till you need to, blah blah. These ones will escape a damn sight quicker than any of the other ones if you open it."

"I know how to handle daemons." Loki finally summoned the energy to stand. He checked his ears for blood, and thankfully finding non though his ears felt dulled – like they needed to pop.

"I know," Na'qut picked up the box, then held it out for Loki, "Just makin' sure."

Loki took it, then ran a finger along the runes carved onto the side.

Na'qut glanced at Loki. "What?" Loki asked.

"Well, no thank-you's?"

"I'm paying you. Is that not thank you enough?"

Na'qut shrugged, "See you again soon for your second batch."

Loki grimaced but nodded, "Infuriatingly yes. I will return in a few days after a respite."

"I thought we made travelling between worlds easier?"

"Not that easy, easy enough that I can aim and actually be awake the next day."

Na'qut chuckled, "Ah the joys of teleporting through realms without the bi-frost. Till next time Loki."

"Till next time." Loki agreed, "Don't enjoy it too much." And with that, Loki teleported back to earth, the box held tightly to his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock sounded on the door and Sherlock he stood up followed by everyone else, "It only takes one to open a door." He muttered but they ignored him following him a few steps behind as he walked to the door and opened it up. A woman stood on the other side; she was about a head shorter than Sherlock with mousey brown hair reaching just past her shoulders in waves. She had brown eyes and looked quite tom-boyish. She was wearing jeans and a long red top but looked awkward in it.

She smiled at Sherlock who smiled back and leant forward to give her a quick kiss in greeting before stepping back, "C'mon in."

She stepped inside and grinned at everyone, "Hi! I'm Natalie."

"Natalie!" Irene announced stepping closer to her, "Great to meet you! I'm Irene, this is Evie and as you can probably guess this is Mycroft, Sherlock's twin brother."

They all shook her hand and Sherlock gesturing for them to sit down, "Drink?"

"Sure what have you got?"

"Cola, coffee, wine?"

"Red or white?"

"Red."

"That please."

"Good choice." Evie grinned at her and brought the bottle over along with some glasses. "We've made Lamb and potatoes for dinner; you're not a vegetarian are you?" Irene asked, "Sherly said you're not but you never know with him."

Sherlock scowled at Irene but Natalie laughed, a soft bell like sound, "Don't worry, I'm definitely not vegetarian. It smells delicious."

"I'm glad, Evie got here and said 'what the hell is that smell?'!" Irene told her, Evie shrugged sheepishly.

"To be fair it hadn't started cooking by then." Evie muttered, "So Natalie, tell us about yourself?"

Natalie shrugged, "I'm sure Sherlock's told you I'm an art teacher, I have an older sister and a niece who goes to our school."

"Did you always want to be an art teacher?" Mycroft asked curiously.

"Well I've always been interested in art and my art teacher was an inspiration for me so yeah I wanted to follow in his footsteps." Natalie shrugged again.

"So who asked who out?"

"I asked her a few weeks ago."

"I joined the school in September and had been waiting for it." Natalie grinned at Sherlock who smiled back.

"Are you aware," Irene said to Natalie, "That you were caught kissing? By students? One of which in my niece."

Natalie froze. "Oh God! Really?" She glanced at Sherlock.

"Um. Yes?" She sighed and whispered something in his ear, which no one else could hear but made him grin. He replied to whatever it was with, "Yeah, I know."

The others on the table glanced between them for a moment, before Evie said, "Well finally, we've been waiting for Sherly to get a girlfriend to embarrass him with." Evie smirked at her friend and Natalie laughed as Sherlock scowled.

"I didn't embarrass you with Steve." Sherlock muttered exasperated.

"No, but that's probably because I almost castrated you after embarrassing me to death in front of Jacob." Evie grinned at him which seemed to promise pain. Sherlock looked away sheepishly.

"So along those lines," Irene continued in Evie's defence, "If you ever get confused about these two," she motioned between the twins, "Sherlock's the one with the birthmark right-"

"Irene!" Sherlock barked cutting her off.

Natalie looked between them, "Where?"

"I'm sure you'll find out." Irene grinned and Sherlock blushed.

"Can we change the subject please?!"

"I'll go get the photo albums then!" Mycroft announced standing up but Sherlock's arm shot out and grabbed Mycroft's pulling him back down.

"What about dinner?" Sherlock growled.

"I'll check it." Irene stood up.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't cook Rene?"

Irene stared at Sherlock with mock hurt, "How dare- of course I didn't cook! I like my life, if I wanted to commit suicide I'll do it in a subtler way then commit homicide at the same time! I don't particularly want the Avengers on my dead ass!"

"And meet Irene!" Evie announced giggling, "She rant's about God knows what – we rarely listen – and she can't cook to save her life. Actually, probably could, food poison, much more subtle in escaping captors."

"Huh. New escape plan." Irene grinned at the very confused looking Natalie, Mycroft realised she forgot about checking on dinner and went to do it himself.

"Do you have a zombie plan?" Evie asked Natalie.

"A...zombie plan?" Natalie glanced around to Sherlock who was staring at her seriously.

"For when the zombie apocalypse happens?" Evie prompted.

"When? Not if?"

"When." Sherlock nodded.

"I can't say I do."

"That's fine, you can join ours. We can explain over dinner."

"Discuss flesh eating monsters over dinner?"

"Yeah? What else does one discuss over dinner?"

"I...I don't really know."

"We can find out now," Mycroft announced, "It's done,"

Dinner went well, they realised they hadn't updated the zombie plan to include the Avengers either so they discussed that and Natalie found herself getting really into the discussion, they talked for hours until Natalie had to make her way home, Sherlock walked her home and Evie decided to make her way home as well.

As she walked she heard some yells from outside the nearby bar.

It wasn't unusual to hear yelling or shouting in the least, but you generally didn't want to get involved since the police would be called by someone if anything got out of hand.

She was walking home from the library. The young adult section badly needed sorting out again after the grade nines from a school on a trip had left it a mess, so she'd stayed behind to sort it out and now had to walk home. She could have gotten a cab but she didn't fancy it. Plus it was quite a warm evening, especially for late February.

She spared a quick glance at the centre of the fight. Two large men ganging up on the smaller one.

"What you gonna do, huh?" The man yelled to the smaller one. "Bite my kneecaps?"

The other man laughed.

"You don't know what I can do." The man spoke with the controlled voice that only Regalis could.

So the question was, of course, why was Regalis the centre of a fight, this late at night? She wouldn't have thought him the man to go to a bar, let alone start fights.

Maybe he was there because of her...she had told him they were friends and then hadn't seen or spoken to him for over a week because of that one kiss, in this week it had been awkward between her and Steve but they had been started to continue as normal.

She wondered briefly if she should step in. She couldn't do anything but tell the men to stop at least not in public, though Clint had been teaching her self-defence but it had only been a few weeks since the lesson had started. But some small, insane part of her brain said, 'Well why the hell not?!' and decided for her, that she should step in.

"Hey, uh," She tried to sound friendly, "Could you stop beating up my friend here? What's he done to you?" The men seemed mildly surprised someone, a woman, had stepped in to try and stop this. Regalis looked horrified.

"Evie, stay out of this, I can cope on my own," He muttered to her, he sounded tired.

"Regalis, be real, what can you do?" Regalis had a cut lip and one of his cheekbones was bruised. The men had obviously thrown punches.

Regalis murmured something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'something unimaginable'.

"This guy 'ere said my best mate Spike was a cowardly swine!" The man shoved Regalis onto the ground, while the other kicked him in the ribs. Regalis curled up and they kicked his back. It was a good thing she wasn't Bruce, or she'd be going all green right now at the injustice of the men. "Who even calls people swine these days? Reckon he's been all frozen up like Captain America for three hundred years or summet?" The man who spoke then was large, with toned muscles showing through the tight t-shirt. Spike looked like a normal bloke, but had a mean face with small eyes and greasy hair. Both looked like they wanted a fight, and were confident they would win. They were going to beat Regalis up for the pleasure in someone else's pain.

Regalis was unreadable. "I'm going to take the moral high ground and leave this, before one of us gets hurt." He slowly stood up with a barely concealed wince and turned away.

"Ya coward?" Spike said.

Regalis turned and faced Spike and the other man. Evie watched on, afraid someone would get hurt.

For a moment, Evie saw something in Regalis' eyes. Something that made her think he could topple governments, burn whole countries into nothing.

Make people kneel.

He grinned at the men. "No. I'm no coward." He was about to turn away, again, but when he did Spike spat on his face. Regalis calmly wiped the spit away and breathed in. "Well, it looks like drastic measures will have to be taken."

The next few seconds where blurry, but Evie knew that they were not the moves of someone who had no experience of fighting, in fact, they were a lot like Natasha's gymnast style of fighting, though Regalis didn't throw himself around as much. Regalis gave one well aimed kick to the smaller man's crotch, and as the man fell he sent a hard punch into Spikes solar plexus. As Spike was falling he thrust his knee into his nose. The momentum threw Spike away and blood flowed from his nose, staining the man's t-shirt. Regalis was down and over him, his arms holding Spike's arms above his head.

"Do you submit, sir?" He asked, calmly, like he had not just beaten up two men in less than ten seconds.

"What?!" Spike squealed.

"I said, do you submit?" Spike looked at Regalis like he was mad, for a split second, but quickly murmured that he did.

Regalis stood, grinned then wiped away some blood on his lip.

Evie was horrified. "What the hell was that, Regalis?! Where did you learn that?!" Regalis glanced at Evie like he had only just remembered that she was there.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that." He paused to wipe down his jacket. "I have had basic military training."

"Wha- why?" Regalis just looked at her, and didn't speak. "We need to get your cuts cleaned."

"They're only small, I've had worse."

Evie didn't even want to know by now.

"No. You look like shit."

"Thank you."

Evie pretended not to hear him, "Your place isn't too far from here. I'll clean the cuts for you and you need to sleep." Regalis looked like he was about to argue, but glanced away when he saw how serious Evie is. "And you're exhausted, you can't do it yourself."


	13. Film Night

Regalis patted his pockets before sighing, "What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"My key must've fallen out of my pocket during the fight."

"Do you have a spare? Or have you given a spare to a neighbour?"

"That I do." Regalis nodded and reached up to the top of the door frame pulling down a small silver key.

"That is the second worst place you can hide your space key."

"Oh." He paused. "What's the first?" Regalis asked curiously.

"Under the door mat."

Regalis had the grace to look sheepish. "Where else could I hide it?"

Evie glanced around, "Behind the fire extinguisher, it's somewhere less obvious at least. But after you make a new one." She added quickly when he took a step towards the fire extinguisher.

Regalis nodded and opened the door, letting Evie in first. Everything was mostly the same except for two interesting looking boxes in the corner by his paintings and the picture on the canvas in corner was part way through a drawing; Evie went over to look at it. It was only an outline, but it showed a woman looking down with a hand cupping her face. She peered at it, then realised that it was her. Blushing slightly she spun around catching Regalis' eye, he was watching her curiously, then dropped his gaze abruptly.

She knew Regalis was thinking about the kiss too, because he was avoiding her eyes. That was one of the things about the man. Every small gesture meant something. He never just turned away, he could be feeling embarrassed, or sad, or ashamed.

Some small part of Evie was proud she could read some of his emotions.

Mostly.

He was still mostly a mystery to her.

But she had more important things to be getting to, instead of thinking about the kiss, when she had forgotten the books and the issued gun.

She pulled the chair from his desk and spun it around. "Sit. Take your shirt off." He smirked slightly at the request but complied anyways, Evie frowned at the small bandage on his wrist, "What happened there?"

"Hmm? Oh, a door." He lied easily. He sat down, his legs either side of the back of the chair, his arm hidden in front of him while Evie got some warm water and a flannel.

She came back a moment later; he felt her kneeing down behind him lightly cleaning at the wounds on his back silently. He winced at the antiseptic she put on them after cleaning them, "What's in the boxes?" She asked conversationally.

"Painting stuff." He answered with a shrugged wincing as Evie put more antiseptic on his back, "What is that stuff? Poison?"

Evie laughed, "Just savlon. S'all good. I love the smell of it." Evie spun the chair around and glanced at his chest and stomach which didn't look as bad as his back. Instead she quickly cleaned his face and then handed him back his shirt.

"Thank you." he murmured a he pulled it on watching her curiously as he did the buttons up, "Did you even have a plan back there?"

Evie shook her head, "Nope, but I may have a few secrets of my own." she smirked at his curious expression, "Anyway, I didn't know you could do that, so I wasn't gonna leave you to get beaten up. If anything too drastic happens I just need to say a certain word and the Avengers will know something's up." she gestured to the necklace she was wearing, "Tracks me as well. Probably shouldn't tell you that though."

"Ah. Well we're lucky it didn't come to that."

"Why? Afraid Steve will beat you up for the kiss?" Evie's eye widened slightly as the casual way in which she had stated that.

Regalis watched her for a moment wondering if she was going to leave again but when she didn't he stood up, "That reminds me." He pulled the books off the book shelf and handed them to her. "I apologize. I would have brought them earlier but I wasn't sure if I was welcome. And uh...you left you jacket," he nodded towards it hanging by the door, "Is there a reason you have a gun?"

Evie frowned, "You went through my stuff?"

Regalis chuckled and shook his head, "No, I was looking for my scarf and the gun fell out."

"Ah, uh...I told you about the creepy evil guy that escaped prison?" Regalis nodded, "The Avengers issued me if for my safety. I keep actually forgetting I have it or accidentally making it really obvious." Evie grabbed her jacket and the books putting them both on the desk and sat down on the sofa, "Sorry I ran off so suddenly. I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to react to that."

"It's alright." Regalis shrugged sitting down beside her, he had done up all but the top three buttons of his shirt, Evie's eyes were draw to his pale flush of exposed skin.

"When...when that happened," She forced herself to look at his face, "I swear I sure your eyes go green for second."

Regalis didn't look that surprised and shrugged leaning closer to her, "What colour are my eyes now?"

"D-dark." Evie stuttered, and it was true. Even with his eye colour she could see his pupils were slowly getting larger. She could feel his breath on her skin. "I should get going..." Evie whispered, "Steve is going to be wond-"

Regalis cut her off with a kiss and Evie didn't fight away, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue swiped out asking for entrance which Regalis gladly gave. When they eventually pulled away breathing heavily Evie knew she should feel guilty but she couldn't seem to care. Not after that.

Regalis stared at her for a moment as if waiting for her to run off again but when she didn't he smiled and placed his hand against her cheek. Evie smiled back placing her hand over his and leaning forward placing another quick kiss on his lips before standing up, "Tea?"

Regalis nodded watching as she walked into the kitchen and he heard the kettle turn on, Evie turned around to lean against the breakfast bar and look at him, "Kettles are much faster with a sonic."

"Well, I can think of a good way to pass time...?"

Evie chuckled and walked back around to climb over the back onto the couch, wrapping her arm around his neck pressing her lips to his making him grin against her lips, until the kettle starting dinging at them and Evie pulled away with a wink going to pour the teas.

When she came back she sat back down comfortably on the sofa beside Regalis and blew at her tea.

Regalis watched her silently knowing that she had something to say, she felt seriously guilty, Steve is a wonderful, incredible man and she was cheating on him, "I shouldn't do this." she murmured, "I love Steve."

Regalis placed his hand on her knee and stared into her eyes, "And what do you feel for me?"

Evie's eyes widened at the question unsure at how to answer. He was trying to make her feel uncomfortable, for some reason, she could tell. The strange workings of Regalis' mind. "I...I don't know. I mean I've only known you what? Almost two months but I know I like you a lot."

"I like you to Evie." Regalis sipped at his tea for the once finding himself struggling with his words, his silver-tongue failing him."I didn't actually expect to feel anything like this when we met. Or ever." Evie didn't know what to say to that so she sipped at her drink and looked under her lashes at him to find him staring at her with unguarded wonder.

"What?" Evie asked blushing and Regalis shrugged.

"You say we should not do this, yet you do not leave. I'm afraid that I do not understand."

"We shouldn't do this. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. I feel guilty because I love Steve but in a way...I don't care about him, I only want you."

"So what are you going to do?"

Evie set down her mug of tea and turned to him; she took the tea out of his hand and lent forward kissing him slowly. He grinned against her mouth, and pulled her across so that she was straddling him, his strong arms reached around her waist gripping her T-shirt and pulling it over her arms. Evie briefly wondered why she didn't care, or try to stop him - but her mind went strangely blank after he started kissing at her neck.

As soon as she was free of her T-shirt she didn't hesitate with grabbing the back of his head and kissing him again her hands attempting to undo the buttons of his shirt, eventually giving up and with a growl of frustration she pulled the shirt apart, the buttons popping making him chuckle against her mouth.

'Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?  
Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?  
Who will campaign door-to-door for America,  
Carry the flag shore to shore for America,  
From Hoboken to Spokane,  
The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!'

Evie reluctantly pulled away from Regalis to pull her phone out her pocket, she knew it was Steve calling from the ringtone and knew she had to answer otherwise he'd get worried. "Sorry," she murmured to Regalis who just shook his head and kissed her neck, Evie barely held in a moan as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Evie, just calling to make sure you're ok? It's late?"

"Sor-ry," Evie squeaked as Regalis hit a sensitive spot, "With Irene," Evie lied attempting to push Regalis away and stepped away from him but his arms tightened around her waist making her laugh.

"What are you doing?" Steve's voice had gone from concern to sudden absolute indifference.

"She's trying to take the phone." Evie lied again, he was playing with her hair now, tiggling her neck, mumbling something, "I'll be home in a bit."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Yep. Me too." Evie cut off the phone and used both her hands to push herself away from Regalis, he grunted in disappointment but Evie just winked. "Sorry but I should get home." She leant forward and kissed him again before pulling her T-shirt on again and ran her hands through her hair. She knew she should feel guiltier than she does but she couldn't find it in herself to care right now as she picked up the books and her jacket, and winked at Regalis who was still sat on the sofa shirtless watching her with something that she couldn't actually distinguish in his eyes. She left.

Regalis watched her leave; as soon as the door closed he opened his hand and allowed a lock of Evie's hair to fall onto the table. He had cut it whilst she was distracted and used magic to make it grow back all done easily.

Regalis walked into his room and moved the rug out of the way, removed his shirt and sat down in the circle once more. He breathed in, then out.

"Mutare me retrorsum, mutare me retrorsum," he muttered.

A sharp crack filled the silence. He felt the familiar pins prodding him all over, the feeling was starting to become annoyingly familiar but he knew it was just for a while longer, his plan was coming together. There was just one more thing he needed to do.

The pain stopped and he smiled, "Operaretur me." He muttered standing up feeling the familiar weight drape across him.

Loki.

Stepping out of the circle taking a deep breath, after that last trip to Kalur he had taken a few days doing nothing but he was still so tired, he pulled the bandage off his arm and looked at the almost healed cut now scaring. He would have a brand new one before the night was over, he knew the scar would fade eventually but for now he had to keep them hidden from Evie.

Evie. She wants something with him. What exactly, he didn't know, but it was something more than he was expecting. It might be the daemon inside her that is letting her do this without feeling guilty but it still meant she has these feelings inside her with or without the daemon.

Shaking away those thoughts he pulled a pair of scissors out of the drawer he cut off a lock of his own hair, then healed it. He grabbed at his cape cutting off two small strips near the bottom. Frowning at it he decided to fix it later.

He placed the lock of his own hair and one strip of his cape in the middle beside each other and closed his eyes, "Attexo." He ordered. The lock of hair and ribbon began weaving together tightly until it finished at each end, Loki continued, "Pone fines simul et fac illud fortis." He murmured. It floated into the air and titled around both ends were touching. Then it started glowing, when it fell back to the table, looking like a small black and green bracelet Loki opened his now green eyes and grinned.

Putting the bracelet onto the side table he took hold of Evie's hair and did the same thing. Once it was done he put the two bracelets together.

"Adcucurrit. Custodiunt illud absconditum."

Once they were both finished he put them safely on the side, stepped back into the circle closed his eyes "Deportaturum duplici."

Kalur.

"Loki, pleasure to see you again so soon."

"Na'qut."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some of the Avengers and Evie's room-mates all sat around the large area talking and laughing together. Steve had invited them all for dinner to get to know Evie's friends better, and Tony was trying to play cupid between Irene and Bruce since he arrived home the day before.

"So Irene, I've been meaning to ask," Tony spoke up, "Are you like this with your patients?"

"Like wha'?" Irene spoke as she took another bite of the chocolate cake Pepper had baked.

"So...fun! Any therapist's I had were boring old sods. If I had you I probably would have actually spoke about the reason I was there."

Everyone except Pepper and Irene paused at the mention of Tony being in therapy, but he either didn't notice or the more than likely chose to ignore the reactions.

Irene didn't look particularly surprised and grinned, "That's what makes me so great. I'm casual. I took Dumbledore's idea though."

"Which one?"

Irene laughed."Lemon sherbet. Always got some on me." Irene pulled a small pack out of her inside pocket, grinned at them and put it back.

"What if they don't like lemon?"

"Chocolates, pack of Celebrations, rarely used." Irene shrugged, "Any sweets usually break the ice. Starting with Lemon Sherbets gets Harry Potter mentioned and someone's favourite Harry Potter can tell a lot about them. For example, my favourite character is Luna; she's a crazy girl that often gives the protagonists great advice. I'm a therapist I kinda have to give good advice. She's not understood by anyone except her friends, and often not even them." She grinned at Mycroft and Sherlock who both chuckled, "And that's as far as I'm gonna go into detail. If you want your favourite characters psycho-analysed you know where I am. I'm suggesting it be private. I'll even do it for free unless you're the richest man alive. Then it'll cost you a couple of million." She smirked at Tony who laughed.

They all fell into a thoughtful silence for a few minutes until Clint broke the silence, "Can I have a lemon sherbet?"

"We all know you already ninja'd the packet while I was talking." Irene smirked at a scowling Clint who then reached into his own pocket to get them. "But go ahead." She turned to Steve, "Where is Evie by the way?"

Steve shrugged, "She told me she'd be late but didn't say how late." He frowned and both Irene and Bruce knew what he was thinking.

"Give her a call." Pepper suggested.

Steve did just that and when he put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to where the others were sat around the table talking carelessly, Irene was flirting with Bruce who was blushing but trying to ignore the flirting and have a casual conversation.

Steve sat back down beside Irene who looked at him inquisitively, "So? What'd she say? Still at the library? Workaholic that girl."

"Yeah." Steve lied not wanting to walk about it in front of everyone, Bruce and Irene however sensed the lie and Bruce caught Steve's eye. Steve looked away; he didn't want to talk about it right now. He didn't want to believe it to be true. Why would she lie to him unless she was with Regalis? He hoped to God he's wrong but why else would she lie to him?

"Right, we should get going." Mycroft declared to the annoyance of Sherlock and Irene, "We all have to work in the morning." he reminded the two scowling adults nudging them to a standing position, "And I'm certain most of you have stuff you need to be doing. Thank you for dinner."

"You guys should come over more often." Pepper told them hugging Irene. "Maybe when there isn't a crazy man out there so everyone can be here. And maybe we can meet your girlfriend Sherlock, what's her name?"

Sherlock glared at Irene for telling them, "Natalie. She's an art teacher."

"Well bring her next time; we'd love to meet her."

It wasn't too long after they left when Evie got home and smiled at everyone but headed straight for Steve who was helping clean up. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek surprised when he didn't bend down to make it easier for her, "Sorry about that. Only met to have a quick chat and ended up staying for ages!"  
Steve shrugged silently as he piled up the dishes; he glanced up to see the other Avengers doing their own things so he took a deep breath and turned to her, "Irene was here, Evie."

Evie cursed under her breath and mentally struggled to come up with another lie, Steve was staring at her waiting for an explanation so Evie decided to tell him the truth. Most of it at least. "I was with Regalis." Steve's eyes flew closed in disappointment but Evie put a hand on Steve's arm making him look at her again, "I was walking past the bar, saw a couple of guys beating on another so I stopped to help, realised it was Regalis, he had a cut cuts and bruises so I offered to clean them for him as his apartment, but that's all. I cleaned his cuts and we talked."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Evie shrugged, "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"It's worse when you lie to me Evelyn."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I'll tell you the truth next time."

"Will there be a next time Evie?"

Evie shrugged, "I don't know. He's my friend so yeah, we might see each other. But that's all. Friends."

"If we were back in my time, then I would forbid you to see him. But I can't do that and I wouldn't do that because I love you and I can't control you. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know." Evie wrapped her arm around his waist and lean her head into his broad chest.

"Is it because I want to wait before...?" he blushed and Evie looked up at him eyes wide and shook her head.

"No! Of course not Steve. I told you I don't mind waiting until you're ready, whenever that may be ok?"

Steve just nodded silently before suddenly hearing the elevator start up. He looked up to see that the rest of the Avengers had scarpered and realised that he and Evie and forgotten to whisper through most of that talk. He blushed hoping they had gone before his latest question.

He glanced down at Evie who's head was cuddled into his chest and he loved her, more than he knew was possible.

But did she feel the same?

A few weeks ago he would have said yes, but now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regalis!" Evie greeted him two days later as he walked into the library walking around the desk to hug him; he stood surprised for a moment before laughing and hugging her back. She had to resist the urge to kiss him, in public there were people watching them, she couldn't. Instead she planted a light kiss on his neck.

"Evie I had a present for you,"

"Oh?" Evie looked hopeful but also shocked, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I did."

"What for?"

Regalis shrugged, "I wanted to. Consider it a late Christmas present." He pulled out a small square box from his pocket and handed it to Evie; she frowned glancing at Regalis, "Open it." She opened the box up and gasped, inside was a beautiful black and green bracelet; she put the box down and held up the bracelet, it felt like it was made of silk plated together.

"Wow." She murmured, "This is beautiful." It slipped easily over her wrist.

It fit perfectly and felt as smooth as silk.

Regalis smiled, internally he was grinning, on his own wrist hidden beneath the long sleeves, the other bracelet warmed up, he could feel the magic working.

"Thank you Regalis."

Regalis shrugged, "I saw it and thought of you." With that he stalked off towards the Crime and Mystery section of the library and Evie went back to the desk a smile on her face.

Irene skipped into the library. A girl on a mission.

Evie had gone back to sitting at the desk occasionally glancing up to where Regalis was searching through the shelves for a book. Evie had a bag of Skittles not-so-stealthily hidden on the shelf under the desk. She kept on reaching down to get more, this being the reason why it wasn't stealthy.

"Oh, hay, Irene." Evie abruptly swallowed the Skittles, hoping Irene hadn't noticed. She had.

"Hi! So I was thinking about this Regalis guy that you insist on staying friends with, I've never actually met him so I was thinking of having a movie night tonight and invite him. Sherly and Croft are going out on a double date with Natalie and one of her friends," She grinned.

Evie made a face. "Has Steve set you up to spy on me?"

"... No." Irene grinned hopefully. She meant yes, and both of them knew it.

"Well, we can ask him, sure. He's over in the Crime and Mystery section."

"Evie, you know I don't know my way around here."

Evie rolled her eyes and sent her mock puppy eyes, "That's 'cause you never come to visit me,"

"So many books' gives me the creeps."

"How are we still friends?" Evie laughed and Irene rolled her eyes, "C'mon, then!" She called out to another of the staff to man the desk and linked arms with Irene and grinned. They both made their way over to the sofa's at the end of the Crime and Mystery section, where Regalis was sat, his gaze fixed on the book.

"Well, I can see why you kissed him." Irene muttered, grinning.

"Irene!" Evie whined.

Regalis looked sharply up at the sound of Evie's voice. They unlinked arms and Irene grinned her best flirty grin. "Regalis!" Irene greeted, "Hi! I'm Irene!"

Regalis rose an eyebrow glancing between Evie and Irene, "Irene? Huh. You don't look like how I thought you would."

"Good way or bad way?"

Regalis just shrugged so Evie interrupted before Irene would get offended, "So, Irene and me are having a movie night tonight, wanna join?"

"A... movie night?" he asked, "I... suppose I can. I might be busy." He was planning on going to get the next batch of Daemons tonight but he could leave that until tomorrow.

"Not taking that for an answer. You're Evie's friend; I'm Evie's best friend. I need to get to know you."

Regalis regarded her carefully, he knew she had a different agenda but he wasn't sure exactly what. He was certain however it had something to do with he and Evies...what are they? In a relationship? Lovers? Friends with benefits? He wasn't sure. But for now, he wanted to know what Irene wanted. "In that case, I would be delighted to attend your movie night."

"Great. Meet me at my apparently at..." Irene glanced at Evie. "Seven?"

"Seven." Evie confirmed.

"Okay. I'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Evie heard a knock at the door.

"That'll be him." Irene muttered. She padded down the hall and flung the door open.

"Regalis!" She hugged him; he stood awkwardly for a second before hugging her back.

"Hi." He motioned with his head if he could walk in, and she nodded. "What's the film?" He sat down on one of the sofa's beside Evie. Irene walked out into the kitchen, to make popcorn.

"I don't know yet. Irene picked it."

"Great." He smiled tightly.

Evie laughed, after a second, he joined in with a grin. "Don't worry me and her have similar film taste...and taste in everything."

"Even men?"

Evie frowned at the odd question. "Well, almost everything. Except for the twins our taste in men is very different, but then we ended up as just friends with them."

Regalis didn't seem to know what to say, they heard the microwave door slam. The popcorn was in.

Evie called out to Irene. "What film is it?"

Irene peeped round from the corner. "Uh, choice of three!" She grinned, then came through into the living room. "Batman: The Dark Knight, Avatar or Super 8."

"I've watched Batman." Evie added.

"And I've watched Avatar and Batman. Regalis?"

"I've not watched any of them."

"Well, we're gonna have to vote."

"I don't know anything about any of them!" Regalis whined.

"Deal with, Regalis." Irene muttered. She spread them out on the coffee table. "I vote Avatar."

"Wow, really? Um, Avatar I guess." Evie picked up the CD case.

Regalis smiled. "Majority vote, Avatar it is." Irene grinned, then hastily made it back into the kitchen to sort out the popcorn before it burnt. "What is Avatar about?" Regalis asked Evie.

Evie read the case. "Uh, basically, guy goes to another planet who the main inhabitants are blue and glow-y, to find unobtainium."

"Blue people? That are liked?" Evie nodded distractedly as she put the CD into the DVD player, "Sounds... thrilling."

"I'm sure it is. Been wanting to see it for ages, James Cameron – the Director is a genius." Irene emerged from the kitchen, two large bowls in hand and one precariously balanced on her head, she had a huge grin on her face as attempted to walk into the living room without it falling to the floor. "Rene-y what the hell are you doing?"

Irene shrugged but that was a bad move at the bowl tipped to the floor, Regalis jumped to his feet and caught it perfectly, not a single popcorn on the floor. "Quick reactions." Irene commented, "Thanks."

Regalis shrugged and put the bowl down on the table, Irene placed the other two beside them before going back to get drinks.

Evie and Regalis each took a bowl and sat down on the couch, Irene came back put a bottle of Coke on the table, switched the lights off and plonked down in the middle of the sofa between Evie and Regalis.

Regalis sat awkwardly; Irene was too close for his comfort so he shuffled into the corner and curled up, tucking his knees under his chin. Irene moved up closer making him grimace.

He didn't say anything, though.

Evie played the film.

Around two and a half hours later, when the credits had just started, Evie laughed.

"That was awesome! The animation was amazing."

Regalis, who was staring at something no one else could see, muttered, "It was nice that she forgave Jake at the end, even though he lied to her. I wish everyone was like Neytiri." Evie nodded in agreement, then stood up to go turn the lights on.

"Blue people are sexy." Irene added.

"There's two kinds of people." Evie laughed.

"You find blue people attractive?" Regalis asked them both, sounding extremely confused.

"Yeah! You don't?" Evie asked him and Regalis shrugged.

Irene stood up abruptly to go to the fridge. "I'm getting some wine, anyone else want some?"

"Sure, just a small one, though." Evie smiled.

"Regalis?"

"I'm okay, thanks." Evie knelt down in front of the DVD player, while Irene went to go get the wine.

Irene came back in, with three glasses.

"Irene?" Evie asked, regarding the three glasses.

She shrugged. "In case Regalis wants one."

In the course of the night, Irene and Evie would only get drunker while Regalis ended up staying completely sober.

Eventually, Regalis decided that since he couldn't hold out a proper conversation with either of them, he decided he should probably leave.

"Uh, where'd you think y'r going, mister?" Evie asked, her voice slurring.

"As I said, home. Both of you are drunk." He grinned, drunk people where quite amusing. Both of them grinned back, lazily.

"Uh, it's like, 2 in the mornin'." Irene checked her phone. "Jus' sleep on the couch."

"No thank you. I'll be fine walking home."

Evie wasn't having any of it. "Regalis, you're sleeping on the couch. Don't 'cho dare try leave this house." She giggled.

"Evie, you're in no state to decide if I should sleep on the couch or not."

"Well," Irene added, "I'll decide for her then. You're sleeping on the couch." Regalis sighed.

"You're not gonna let me leave, are you?"

"No." Both the women said simultaneously. Then they laughed, while Regalis rolled his eyes.

Evie stood up, then swayed slightly. "I'm gonna go have a shower, then bed. I'll see you in the mornin'."

"Are you sure you should have a shower right now?"

"Why shouldn' I?"

"You might fall and break your neck."

"Maybe you should join and keep me steady?" Evie winked before stumbling to the bathroom.

Irene sighed, then downed her drink. "I think I'll turn in too." She stood up, and practically fell over again. She took a wobbly step, and literally fell onto the couch. Regalis sighed.

He stood and picked her up, bridal style. She giggled. She smelt of alcohol.

Regalis carried her down the hall easily. "You must be stronger than you look." she muttered.

"Yeah. I guess." He carried her to her room, then dumped her on the bed. She giggled again. "You really are drunk," he muttered. "You probably need to take those clothes off, too." Then his eyes widened at what he realised he just said. "No - no. I mean they smell of alcohol."

Irene was laughing the whole way through. She suddenly stopped and grabbed a handful of Regalis' collar and forced him closer to her, so their lips crashed together.

Regalis' immediate reaction: What the hell is she doing?

He tried to push her off, but he didn't want to hurt her either. She had a surprisingly strong grip and didn't notice how much Regalis was struggling.

This was wrong. This was so wrong. Regalis didn't want Irene. Why was she kissing him? She was too drunk to even make the kiss good. It was sloppy and wet and wrong.

But he had the chance, she's close to Evie, she gives advice. A kiss was the only way to do it and he wasn't going to get this again with anyone as close to Evie as Irene is.

So he stayed there for a second longer (As disgusting as it is) until it was done and then he put his hand on her jaw, and forced her head away.

He breathed again.

"You - are - drunk." He said.

"Yes." She shook out of his hand and leaned in to kiss him again. He shoved her away, hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"One: you are drunk. I'm not going to kiss a drunk person. Two: why would I kiss you? You're not who I want to kiss."

"Oh, cause you want to kiss Evie." Regalis said nothing. "Anyway, never heard of a one night stand?"

"Yes."

"So...?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No. Why would you want to do it is if you know it would hurt Evie?"

"'Cause she's got Steve. Shouldn't be doin' anything wit you! Y'know, I don't get you. You're seriously attractive but you don't have, like, any friends." She stood up, wobbly.

"You should probably sit down, before you hurt yourself." She shrugged. She stepped forward and almost fell. He hand found Regalis' chest, somehow, and almost pushed him over before he dug his feet into the floor and gaining his balance easily.

"You're really cold." She spread her fingers over his chest, over his heart. She took note of how steady it was, not even beating quickly.

"...you didn't notice that when you kissed me?"

"No. Anyway', we kissed each other." Irene grinned.

"No. You kissed me. I didn't want it." She seemed offended.

"What's going on?"

Both of the turned to see Evie, damp haired, standing in the doorway, slightly sobered up.

Irene stepped back, and giggled. "He kissed me!"

"What?!"

Regalis sighed, "No I didn't. She kissed me!"

Irene was grinning. "He's lying."

Regalis stood mouth wide open. He couldn't believe her! What the hell was she doing? Turning Evie against him? He sighed. Probably. She's Evie's best friend, wants to look out for her. "Why would I kiss a who...oman like her?" Neither of them noticed the almost slip up.

"Irene! Why did you kiss him?"

"Why would you care? You don't go out!"

Both the woman started bickering. Regalis just stood, awkwardly, trying to get a word in without interrupting someone. He was going to regret giving her a daemon.

Eventually a gap came and he took it: "Be quiet, okay?" They stopped and listened, "Evie, though I find Irene kissing me a gross breach of my personal space, I'm okay with it. Irene. Please don't do that again". After a second, he smiled. "I doubt you'll remember this in the morning."

He left, wondering if he was still going to sleep on the couch.

He needed a goodnights sleep if he was planning on getting another batch of daemons from Na'qut the next day.


	14. Illness and Confrontation

Steve glanced up as Irene walked quickly into the room and plonked down next to Steve, nodding at Bruce who was making lunch in the kitchen, "Alright, he's hot. I'd definitely do him. But he's nowhere near as sexy as you." She told him immediately, without hesitation or embarrassment. "And he's definitely not a stag."

Steve stared. "How do you know that?"

"I kissed him. He seemed pretty put off me after that. Although it was a bit of a ping pong session all night between us."

"You kissed him?" Steve asked eyes wide.

"Yeah. He thought I was drunk." She considered. "Well, I was pretty drunk, but not that drunk."

Steve glanced around at Bruce again who was watching them cautiously, he gestured to the door silently asking if he should leave. Steve hesitated before deciding he didn't mind having this conversation in front of Bruce and gave him a nod so Bruce came and sat beside them.

"Do you think she's..." Steve hesitated unsure of how to actually ask the question, Steve glanced one more at Bruce who was mentally putting together the conversation.

"Seeing him behind you back?" Irene finished for him making Bruce gape and Steve nodded. "I would love to say no, but I honestly have no idea. Evie is acting different but I couldn't imagine her doing that, she loves you. I didn't think she'd ever love like this again after Jacob died," for the first time since Steve had known her, Irene hesitated in her words and for a moment Steve saw tears swirling just behind her eyes before she blinked them away, "But she did. She does, and she's not just gonna throw that away for some random guy." With that, Irene stood up and stalked out without as much as a goodbye.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes until Bruce spoke up tentatively, "Who's Jacob?"

"Evie's ex-husband. He died of a brain tumour a few years ago." Steve asked, his voice hoarse; Bruce didn't know how to answer to that.

Unknown to the two men, Clint had heard the entire conversation from the air vents above and had an idea forming in his head, but before he could approach anyone with it, he and Natasha were called away on a mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor sighed as he stalked into his father's study. He had to keep him updated on Earth happening. As he walked he thought about Loki's plan, it seemed this time he didn't want to be found or caught. This time his plan is different, slower. He didn't understand why - Loki had always hated waiting around. That was one thing they both shared.

Thor wondered what made Loki have so much hate inside him. Yes, he was always a trickster in school and didn't have many friends but Thor had always tried to include him. Maybe he's angry at the Allfather - but why then take it out on Earth? Just because Thor likes this planet and has friends here?

Thor remembered one time when, centuries ago, before their voices had even deepened, they were playing in the gardens outside the palace, when Loki had heard a small squeaking sound. After a small amount of looking around they had found the source of the noise – a bird, with a broken leg.

Loki had instantly scooped it up carefully in his hands. Thor had given the smallest glance to Loki – he was gazing at the bird with something of wonder at such a beautiful creature, so small and delicate. The feathers on its wings almost melted into each other – reds and blacks and blues and on the breast a white patch shaped like a love heart. Loki ran his thumb over the wing, and the bird lay still, staring worriedly at him. Loki had smiled, the gently placed a finger on the leg of the bird. He had muttered something, and the bird gave a shriek before almost collapsing onto Loki's hand.

"Brother, what have you done to it?"

"Do not worry, I have only healed it."

After they had got some bread and dried fruit from the kitchens and a small dish for water, and left both out for the bird. Next time they checked all the food was gone and so was the bird.

Thor didn't know why he was reminded of this now, but it made him smile none the less.  
Thor wondered why Loki seemed to hate him so much. He hadn't known Loki was adopted, he doesn't care that Loki's adopted but Loki didn't seem to understand that.  
He wished he could make his brother understand, but for the many months he was locked up every time Thor tried to talk to him, Loki didn't listen.

And Thor didn't think he ever would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Regalis, I've decided I don't know enough about you." Evie stated a few days later.

Regalis looked up from the book, confused. "You know plenty about me." Evie was fiddling with a necklace that Regalis didn't recognise, when she saw him looking, she quickly hid it making Regalis think she hadn't exactly got it by the most conventional means. Good.

"No I don't! To steal a line from Doctor Who, you talk but you don't ever say anything." Regalis looked mildly impressed, and put down the book.

"Okay, so what are you gonna do about it?"

"Gonna ask you questions. You gotta answer them truthfully."

Regalis looked a little apprehensive. "What if I don't want to answer them?"

"Then don't, but only tell the truth if you do."

"Right. Okay. That's helpful."

Evie grinned. "Question one: What's your favourite colour?"

Regalis breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, so it's gonna be those sort of questions?" He winked and Evie giggled. "Okay. Green."

"Awesome. Mine's red."

"I knew that."

"I know you did, but I felt like I should offer up some information about me too. Question two: what's your favourite song?"

"Don't really have one."

"...well mine's Lucky by Jason Mraz."

"I knew that too. I also know that Irene found it quite amusing when she first found out."

Evie shushed him. "Shh," she stuck out her tongue and he laughed. "Question three: What's your favourite music genre?"

"Again, I like all music." he then pulled a face, "But not dub-step. It isn't real music."

Evie laughed. "Okay, then, your favourite film?"

He answered immediately. "Avatar."

"You watched that with us a few days ago." She pointed out.

"Well maybe that's why it's my favourite."

There was a moment silence where Evie just smiled. "Well mines-"

"The Lord of the Rings."

Evie glared at him and he just grinned, "Okay. Well, you're favourite movie genre?"

"I like confusing ones, which you have to think about. And I like it when there's a happy ending."

"I like action-y adventure ones." Evie nodded. "Okay. You're best childhood friend. I want a description!"

Regalis laughed. "My brother. Blonde, taller and stronger than me. He was always there for me but that one time where I accidentally allowed him to run off with his friends. People got hurt, brother was kicked out. I was allowed to stay but then I had to try and get father to take him back."

"Your dad sounds like a bit of a jerk." She shook her head quickly. "Sorry. No offence."

Regalis laughed. "None taken! He loved me and everything but he always favoured my brother. Wasn't till later I found out why."

"...why did he?"

He grinned. "If I told you that, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you."

She laughed, then nodded. "Okay then. First kiss?"

He grinned nervously. "Um..."

"Well my first kiss was when I was 14, and it was a guy called Wayne. He was a bit of an idiot to me after that and we stopped talking."

It took Regalis a moment to answer; he had to think about it being such a long time ago. His hesitance gave Evie the wrong idea, she suddenly gasped. "Was it a guy? Oh God, it wasn't your brother was it?!"

"What?! No!" He frowned. "You think I'm gay?"

"Well, no, not after, um..." she waved her hands around a bit, symbolising when they kissed. "Doesn't mean you didn't...experiment."

Regalis shook his head. "No, I've never kissed a guy. Especially not my brother." He shuddered slightly.

"So who was your first kiss?"

"Uh I think it may have been..." He hesitated, thinking. "Sarah, I think. I can't remember how old I was though; I think my voice had been breaking at the time." Evie laughed. "She was a friend of my brothers and he had invited her to a party."

Evie nodded. "Right. Another question, what where you hobbies when you were growing up?"

Regalis pulled a face. "I was a lazy ass." Evie burst out laughing and Regalis grinned. "I did magic tricks for a while."

"Seriously?" Evie grinned, "Show me."

Regalis smirked trying to think of human magic tricks, he stepped closer to her and put his hand by her ear and conjured a cent coin pulling it away. Evie laughed and took it from his hair, "Awesome!"

Regalis shrugged, "That's just a simple one."

"Alright then," Evie nodded, "Alright mister one more question," Regalis rose an eyebrow, "What's up with you lately? Ever since that fight at the bar you've looked so tired, are you ill?"

Regalis shrugged, travelling between realms and loosing so much blood each time has drained him but he took a day or so to rest, he was going again tomorrow. But he couldn't of course tell Evie that, so he shrugged, "I guess I might be getting ill. I feel fine though."

"Go sleep for a while?"

"I would but I have a busy few days planned ahead," The next batch of Daemons, he took a moment to wonder how many he had, he'd have to count them later.

"Oh?"

"Yep." Regalis winked, "See you soon."

"Oh, you're going?"

"That's what 'see you soon' usually means. Unless I missed the memo that changes it."

Evie rolled her eyes, "See you soon then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days in which there was on news report on Regalis except it next mentioned his name, you couldn't see his face in the picture, it was from the back as he and Evie hugged. Evie tried to convince Steve it was nothing and by the end he went along with her but she knew he didn't completely believe her.

A few days after that Regalis walked into the library again and found Evie who was busily sorting out a pile of books at the far end of the library, she bent down to pick up another one and Regalis watched her for a moment before joining her and picked up the next book in the pile. When she reached down to grab it she was surprised to find it already within arm's reach, she took it out of the hand holding it and followed the arm up to see a smiling but tired looking Regalis.

"Regalis!" she greeted cheerfully before frowning. He was paler than usual, his feet dragging and his eyes half closed. It didn't help that he was soaking wet from the rain outside.

He looked terrible.

"You look terrible."

"Thank you." Regalis muttered sarcastically falling un-gracefully backwards into a reading chair, his normally rigid back slouched. Evie went round the other side so she could face him.

"Where've you been lately?"

Regalis shrugged smiling, "Told you, I had a busy few days."

Evie looked slightly disbelieving, but grinned anyways, humouring him. "What've you been up to?"

He grinned. "Took a quick trip to another planet."

She laughed and waved with her hand for him to sit down. "Okay, honestly, what have you been up to?"

He laughed and sat down rubbing his face. "I think you were right. Think I'm getting ill."

Evie immediately leaned back further than necessary. "Ew, don't give me your germs!"

They both laughed. "I think I'm getting over it now finally."

"No." Evie shook her head, "You don't look it," she reached forward putting her hand onto his forehead; he frowned and tried to look up at her hand, "You've got a temperature. You should've called me or something. I could've helped out or something, y'know,brought chicken soup and rubbed vapour rub on your chest." She winked and Regalis blinked.

"I don't have a phone." He stated dumbly.

Evie laughed and considered. "True."

Regalis smiled. "And anyways, I've been living on my own for years now. I know how to cope with being ill."

Evie smiled sadly. "Just 'cause you're used to it doesn't mean you should suffer in silence!"

"Okay, okay, next time I'll contact you somehow."

Evie grinned. "I don't think there needs to be a next time, you're still ill."

Regalis rolled his eyes, he knew he shouldn't have come but he wanted to see her. "Nope. Just tired." And indeed, he looked it.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" she asked, in a motherly tone, while grinning. He giggled manically.

He really did need sleep.

"I dunno." he yawned. "Maybe three A.M."

"Why were you up that late?" Evie asked. Had this been Tony, she wouldn't have asked and probably wouldn't want to know anyway, it would most likely have to do with the Avengers, science or Pepper, but this was Regalis.

"You don't want to know." He winked lazily. She giggled, glancing about to check nobody was around and then stood on tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. He automatically turned his head so the kiss ended up half being on his lips.

Evie laughed. "You should probably get home and sleep or something."

"I have slept. I slept till...what's the time?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Almost one."

"I slept till noon then."

"But you're still tired so you should sleep."

"No thanks," he said, a little childish tone creeping into his voice, "Sleeping is boring."

"You sound like Sherlock."

He laughed. "You're friend or the character?"

"Both?"

He laughed again, "Honestly though, I never even slept as a teenager." He considered. "That's probably why I didn't pass my math exam!" He sounded surprised, but then the grinned and laughed to show he was joking.

Evie laughed with him, and then James – one of the other workers at the library – came around the corner, "Could you two go flirt somewhere else? I think Regalis scares off people."

"He wouldn't harm a fly!" Evie yelled back, laughing.

Regalis blinked. Surprised.

James shrugged. "But he could probably harm a full grown tiger with his hands. Honestly, go somewhere else. It's almost your lunch break anyways!"

"Wha, really?" Evie blew him an air kiss and he laughed and nodded. "Thanks!" she linked arms with Regalis and muttered, "C'mon, you need some coffee in you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, they sat in a quiet cafe with two cups of coffee. Regalis was drinking his quickly.

"Slow down! Make it last." He grinned and put the drink down. "Okay, so what were you really doing last night?"

He shrugged. Evie was getting curious about it now. "Honestly, it was nothing."

Evie was about to say something when her phone went off. She glanced at Regalis and muttered an apology.

She answered it: it was Steve.

"Hey, Evie. You're not at the library, where are you?"

"I'm at the cafe down the street. You know, the one with nice couch's inside?"

"Oh, cool. Mind if I join you?"

"Course not. Regalis is here though." Regalis looked up at the mention of his name.

Evie could hear Steve sigh. "You know I don't want you hanging round with him, Evie..."

"I know, I know, but he looked like he was about to die from exhaustion so I bought him a coffee. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay, well, I'm coming now. I love you."

"Me too. See you in a bit." Evie hung up. "Steve's meeting us in here. Want to scarper?"

He grinned confidently and downed his drink. "Nah. I think I'll just stay put." Regalis stood up. "I'm going to get a sandwich. Want one?"

"Yeah. Can you get me a ham one? Cheese if there aren't any left."

"Sure."

Regalis walked over to the counter, a $10 bill in his hand. Evie watched him go.

Steve then abruptly sat down at her table, on the other side.

"Evie, what are you doing hanging round with him?"

"I told you we're friends Steve. When he gets back you tell me if he looks like he's okay? Cause I don't want him getting himself hurt." Steve looked a little cautious. "Honestly, there wasn't any other reason. I told him to go home and sleep or something but he wanted to stay instead."

Steve rolled his eyes, as Regalis came and sat down at the table. Steve stood up and sat back down again on Evie's side putting his arm around the back of the chair; Regalis rose an eyebrow at the defensive body language but didn't comment.

"Ah, Captain pleasure to meet you again so soon." Regalis grinned and held out his hand, which Steve didn't take.

Evie sighed. "Listen; if you two are going to fight please take it outside. I'd rather eat my lunch in peace."

Regalis shrugged, "I'm not really in a fighting mood, sorry cap. Here's your sandwich Evie. "

Evie looked at the packet. "Ham, great. Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, my dear." He stuck his tongue out a little. Evie rolled her eyes, along with Steve (but Evie was internally wishing Regalis would stop being so damn flirty around Steve) "Seriously, you paid for the film night thingy."

"Irene paid."

"And you're basically the same person, so it counts all the same."

"We're not the same person!" Evie disputed but then shrunk a little, "Are we?" She looked between Steve and Regalis for confirmation.

Regalis smirked; Steve was just openly glaring at Regalis and was tensing and un-tensing his fist under the table. He could see why Evie liked him, and even though he looked presumably rougher than usual he was still pretty attractive. He was charming and funny too, and if he had known Regalis under different conditions he knew he probably would have liked him.

Steve suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go get a sandwich. Regalis, help me choose?"

"No answer then?" Evie muttered making Regalis chuckle and after a moment, nodded. He had only been delaying it, really. The almighty 'stay away from Evie,' talk.

He stood up and glanced at Evie in a 'don't worry, I'll be fine' kind of way and followed Steve up to the counter.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Evie, Steve rounded on Regalis who calmly regarded him back.

"You stay away from Evie, okay?" He muttered harshly.

Regalis smiled slightly. "She works in a library. I like books. You can't keep me away, my friend." He said the last two words sarcastically, and he could see Steve clench his jaw.

Steve glanced at Evie, realising she was watching them carefully. He made a small noise that Regalis smirked at and turned to face the fridge with the sandwiches in.

"Stop going to her library then. There are tonnes of them in New York."

Regalis grinned. "Ah, but then I wouldn't be able to see Evie."

Steve made a low growl of annoyance. "You're an annoying little child, you know that?"

"All the better to irritate you with, my love." He laughed at Steve's slowly building anger. Steve grabbed a sandwich and slammed the door of it shut, almost breaking it. A few people in the café looked over but the two men ignored the glares.

"You stay away from Evie or I will-"

"You'll what?" Regalis interrupted harshly, Steve knew what he wanted to answer with but before he could Regalis leaned in close to Steve. "Whatever you do, you risk hurting Evie. I don't think so, Capt'n."

Steve stood straighter. He was only a little taller than Regalis. "What do you mean, hurt her?"

"I mean, you do anything negative to one of her friends she isn't gonna trust you anymore. She's gonna be too busy worrying about me, whatever you do to stop her." He grinned again. "Now, I believe I have some sleeping that I need to catch up on. So long, Steve. Have a great life." He laughed at his own joke.

Steve watched as Regalis strode over to Evie, said something (that Steve couldn't hear) and while looking Steve directly in the eye leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Evie did nothing to stop him.

And with that, Regalis left with a mock salute.

Steve stared at the door expecting Regalis to come back in, "I'm so changeable!" an Irish accent rang through his head, frowning he tried to remember where that was from but couldn't so he continued buying his sandwich and re-joined Evie.

"Are you angry?" She asked him when he didn't speak.

Steve shook his head, "No... Well perhaps. I just wish you weren't friends with him."

"But I am. I don't understand your problem, we're just friends. Come on let not argue, can't we just have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Course." He bit into his sandwich.

After they ate Steve went back to the tower and Evie went back to the library surprised to find Regalis there, "Hay, what are you still doing here?"

He shrugged, "Waiting for you, didn't think Steve wanted me there any longer."

"Sorry about him, just be glad you haven't met Croft or Sherly yet. They're worse than Irene and Steve put together in the protectiveness of me. It's like nobody actually thinks I can take care of myself. Annoys the hell outta me. I mean I get that they're worried and we'd do that same for Irene but really, I can protect myself."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Well they've scared some boyfriends away so I've done more than talk. More like yell." Regalis chuckled, "Anyway, you're not gonna hurt me."

Regalis blinked, "What makes you so sure?" For a moment Evie thought he was joking and then realises he actually sounded genuinely curious so she shrugged.

"You're my friend. I trust you."

"But we've only known each other not even two months."

Evie shrugged again, "Doesn't mean I don't trust you." Regalis blinked again a small smile slowly spreading across his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regalis winced as Evie shifted, she was leaning on his arm, the one Na'qut lives to carve into every few days.

But he couldn't very well tell Evie about that, he could cast a quick spell to cool it down using the power from his Juton side but he couldn't do it with Evie leaning on him, they were just watching a film together on Evie's laptop - White Fang.

"Evie, my arm's starting to go numb." he commented hoping that it would make her move.

"Sorry." she muttered sitting up for him to move his arm, but when she laid back down she felt uncomfortable. Scowling she paused the film and stood up, Regalis looked up at her eyebrow raised, "Gonna grab a cushion from your bedroom."

"Ah ok." he nodded and watched her go, quickly before she could return he put one hand a top his injured arm. "Faceret illud frigus." he muttered and felt his arm immediately cool down, sighing in relief just in time for Evie to come back into the room.

"Sorry, did you say somethi-" Evie cut herself off as the cushion she was holding suddenly turned to water and splashed onto the floor around her feet soaking the floor and her socked feet. Regalis jumped to his feet ready to fight; Evie however just stared at the water spreading around her feet, pure shock in her eyes.

"Evie?" Regalis asked carefully, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I..." Evie moved her hands to stare at the palms.

"What happened?" Regalis repeated starting to think there's no danger.

Evie shook her head, "I haven't lost control like that since I found out Jacob is gonna di-" Evie cut herself off, her voice hysterical, she was panicking.

"Evie, what are you talking about? Did you do that?"

Evie nodded slowly, "I uh...I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Evie." Regalis frowned, "Are you a mutant then?" he asked bluntly, Evie nodded again seeing no point in playing dumb. "Oh. Ok. Why haven't you told me before?" Evie shrugged staring at him with wonder in her eyes; obviously that wasn't how she had expected him to reply. "Have you told anyone before?"

"Rene, Croft and Sherly. They know. Jacob and Aunt Maggie knew."

"And Steve doesn't?"

"None of the Avengers do. I've kept it secret for so long, telling anyone just seems terrifying. I mean I know Mutants are more accepted now but not completely, and I just...I haven't lost control in years I don't know what happened."

Regalis knew exactly what happened, his magic spread for only a second, it wasn't generally felt but it's a possibility that it would make a mutant lose control. But again, he couldn't tell Evie that.

"Now your rant about protecting yourself makes a bit more sense."

Evie shrugged with a helpless look in her eyes, she didn't know what to say, "I can fight as well but I guess that's my secret weapon."

"Evie, it's ok." he carefully took hold of each side of her face forcing her to look at him, he stared earnestly into her eyes for a moment before leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "I don't care," he kissed between her eyes, "If you're a mutant," he kissed the tip of her nose, "Or big foot." lastly her lips, "Ok?"

Evie's eyes widened and tears sprung to her eyes, "That's exactly what Jacob did when he found out. Thank you Regalis."

Regalis smiled, "We'll just clean this up and finish the film?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh, I could do it quickly."

"Oh?"

Evie nodded and held out her hand, it was shaking but she had a determined look on her face and slowly all the water that had spread on the floor seemed to shrink backwards and then begun to lift towards her hand gathering into a small ball of water an inch below her palm, Regalis' eyebrows rose to his hairline. Once all the water was off the floor it gently floated towards the sink and went down the drain.

"Huh." was all Regalis could say.


	15. Painting in the Gallery

AN: WARNING! Mentions of self-harm!

"Hello, Evie!" Regalis grinned as he walked into the library a few days later, last night he got another batch of daemons and he was tired today. He knew he had to see Evie before she thought he was avoiding her because of her powers, she did seem a bit guarded over them.

Evie looked up at him wariness in her eyes, "Regalis," she greeted him cautiously. "You alright? You look tired again."

"Yeah, I'm good." He smiled softly at her, "I'm still a bit ill but I'll survive."

"Good. Now, that book you wanted arrived yesterday..." She looked around under the book before finding it and handed him the book. As he extended his arm the sleeve of his purposely long sleeve top slid up slightly – revealing the bottom of a cut.

Evie saw it and slowly comprehended what she was seeing.

She grabbed his arm and slid his sleeve up, revealing a large bunch of marks in neat lines down his arm.

Damn Na'qut and all the blood he needed!

"Regalis! What the hell?" She yelled. In a library. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at them both.

He panicked. "Shh, Evie! It's not what it looks like!"

"Not what it-" Evie cut herself off and looked around where everyone was staring before lowering her voice, "Not what it looks like? Regalis, it looks like scars. On your wrist! Loads of them."

"No! Well yes, it is. But it's not what you think."

"What is it then? Did you slip...seven times?"

"No!"

"Well? Explain?"

He couldn't, not without ruining his entire plan and Evie isn't ready just yet, "I can't."

Evie shook her head, "No. Sorry Regalis but I'm not taking that for an answer. You're my friend, please let me help." Evie reached out her hand and took his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Evie, honestly. You can't help, there's nothing you can do."

Evie hesitated, "Why not?"

"Because this isn't something you can understand."

"No, maybe not but I can try."

Regalis shook his head, "You can't. I'm sorry." With that Regalis wretched his hand from her grip and turned to stalk out of the library.

Evie considered chasing after him but she knew that he wouldn't like that so she spent the next hour pacing and straightening shelves, OCD'ing over it. She struggled to answer politely when someone came to ask her about some books. Until she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed one of her co-workers, Amy, asking her to cover for her for the rest of the day and Evie promised to cover next time she needs it.

"What wrong?" Amy asked concerned seeing the panic and necessity on Evie's face, "Sure of course I will, but what's wrong?"

"Uh...kinda family stuff. Thank you so much." Evie hugged the girl and jogged out of the library and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Mycroft answered he sounded distracted, he was pacing.

"Croft, hey are you busy?"

"Slightly," Pause in his pacing, "But it sounds important. What's up?"

"Uh...I kinda need your advice on something but it's a tetchy subject."

She could hear Mycroft's worried frown, pacing again, "Anything Evie. What is it?"

"Can we meet?"

"Yeah, at the apartment?"

"Thank you Croft." Evie ran through the cold weather, too cold for a March. Even though she knew it'd take Mycroft a while longer to get there than it would here from his law firm. She considered making coffee but instead opened a bottle of wine. It was still early but right now she needed to relax, one of her best friends was harming himself. Anyway what was so bad about drinking so early?

Ok. A lot but right now she couldn't care less.

A glass and a half later Mycroft walked in, he eyed her drink, "Evie, it's barely one."

"Sush, not today."

Mycroft shrugged holding his hands up in surrender, "If you're having one pour me a glass?" Evie did just that as Mycroft sat down beside her, Evie glanced at his wrists as he took the glass from her and he noticed this, it took him a moment to process the meaning of the glance but when he did panic gripped him, "Ah, it's about that?" Evie nodded and Mycroft barely resisted the urge to grab her arm to check it wasn't her, "Evie-"

"Not me don't worry. Uh...Regalis he came to the library earlier and I saw scars, on his wrist. They looked old but some newer, one looked very new, but he didn't say anything he just left,"

"Evie," Mycroft spoke slowly, carefully, "You remember what happened when you found out about me right?"

Evie nodded, she kept asking and he ended up yelling quite rude and exceptionally nasty things at her in the middle of a study hall about her mum being a drunk and her dad leaving. He didn't mean any of it but he had been stressed and angry at her for trying to force him to talk, and then they didn't talk for a few weeks until Evie finally apologised for bugging him about it and he apologised for what he said and actually broke down and talked to her.

Apparently his parents had disowned him for being gay and he was being bullied for it. Sherlock had been completely unaware of this development he had noticed Mycroft never went home for the weekend but didn't think much of it. Evie felt ashamed that she hadn't noticed he was being bullied, with Irene and Sherlock's help she managed to scare the bully's into actually leaving the college and then yelled at Mycroft's parents and Sherlock disowned them. Hadn't spoken to them since then.

As far as she knew he hadn't harmed since that day for which she was extremely grateful for.

"So you know not to keep asking him about all the time?" Evie nodded again, "Let him know you're aware. Let him know you're here to talk but don't ask him every ten minutes ok?"

"Ok."

"If you would like, tell him you know someone else that has self-harmed and I'm more than willing to talk to him. I understand why he's doing it."

"Croft that would be great. Thank you."

"Anytime Evie I want to help anyone if I can." Evie smiled softly at her friend who just smiled nervously in return before relaxing back in the sofa, "So I got someone to cover for the rest of the day off. I assume you did to?" Evie nodded so Mycroft grinned, "Movie?"

"Sounds great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie was nervous, she had managed to relax with Mycroft for a few hours but she knew she had to face Regalis, she couldn't wait until the next day, so just before going home she went to Regalis' apartment.

When she knocked she had to wait a few minutes before the door opened slowly and Regalis sent her a questioning glance, he looked wary.

"Regalis. Look, I'm sorry about earlier I just panicked and I worry about you, you've been a bit cranky lately and you look ill. I want you to know that I'm here to talk whenever you want about absolutely anything ok? You're my friend and," she grabbed his elbow and pulled him down to kiss him, "I want to be here for you. Ok? I don't think you're wrong for doing this, you have your reasons and I want to help if I can. But if I can't, I'm here anyway."

Regalis nodded and swallowed, "Ok. Thank you Evie." he moved to open the door wider and Evie stepped inside.

"Oh, just more thing and I'll shut up," Evie said as he closed the door, "I uh, you know my friend Mycroft?" Regalis inclined his head in a 'yes' motion, "Well he used to uh...he used to self-harm when we were in college eventually I found out things got messy blah, blah. But I went to talk to him and he told me he's willing to talk to you if you want of course and he could I dunno...tell you how he stopped and stuff."

Regalis looked somewhat overwhelmed at the offer and nodded again, "Thank you, but it's unnecessary."

"Just keep that in mind?"

"I will. Thank you. Drink?"

"Coffee please." Regalis nodded and went to make one, Evie stood on the other side of the breakfast bar, "Oh hey, it's Mycrofts and Sherlock's birthday soon."

"Same day?"

"Yeah. Twins. I've got them their presents but I wanna make them more personal. They're cool boxes that are voice recognised, if I brought them both here would you mind helping me paint them? Well Steve's done the drawing but they're marble and we don't have the right paint, it won't take long to get it but do you have the paint?"

Regalis blinked taking a moment to decipher her babble but eventually he nodded, "I think I do. Just let me know and I'll help as much as I can?"

"Thank you."

They chatted for a while, and kissed for just as long and then Evie made her way home, "Evie!" Tony greeted her cheerfully from the dinner table; Evie noticed that only Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Steve were here today, "You're late."

"Sorry. Had a long day." She took her seat beside Steve kissing him in greeting.

"What happened?"

"Uh...re-visiting long forgotten shit."

Steve rose an eyebrow at her language, Tony just laughed, "I know what that's like. We were saying before you turned up that it's almost Sherlock and Mycroft's birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah, in two weeks. April 5th how'd you know?"

Tony rose an eyebrow at her and Evie rolled her eyes shaking her head in exasperation. "So what are we going to do?"

Evie shook her head, "We usually all take the day off, grab all our duvets and have an us day. Just Me, Sherly, Croft and Irene."

"Oh." Tony looked disappointed, "You sure they wouldn't want a party?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "I doubt it. They're not a party people. Ask them if you want though."

Tony scowled, "Weirdo's."

"Because they doesn't like to be in a room full of strangers with loud music? Heck I don't understand how anyone can not like that!" Bruce muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice, everyone laughed except Tony who's scowl deepened.

"No need to be a smart ass."

"Oh Tony, there's many reasons to be a smart ass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, after collecting another batch of Daemons, how many did he have now? Loki made a mental note to count the boxes and how many of each he has so far.

Regalis walked into the library he stood patiently behind the small group of people talking to Evie when he recognised Irene. He took a moment to wonder if the kiss-daemon had affected her yet. It took about a week for Evie, a couple of weeks for Stark, how long would it take Irene? He knew the Daemon wouldn't change how she feels about him, but it would change how she acts, so maybe she hadn't told Steve how close he and Evie were so that was helpful but would she end up being of any use? She's not powerful or particularly strong, the worst she'll end up doing is bitching at her friends. But she's Evie's best friend so it'd be good to have her lenient and helpful. It hadn't been in his original plans but then neither was Evie.

The other two however, he didn't know them. They both looked very similar almost identical, with dark frizzy hair and bright blue eyes but there were obvious difference between them like one was taller than the other and on had slender hands, fingers.

"Regalis!" Evie grinned as she noticed him, Irene turned to glare at him.

"Reg," Irene greeted him, his eyes narrowed at the nickname, he didn't like nicknames. "This is Mycroft," she pointed to the man with the slender hands, "and Sherlock." she pointed to the taller man who rolled his eyes.

Evie sighed exasperated, "Irene!"

"Yes?" Irene grinned at Evie innocently.

"I'm Mycroft." The taller man corrected Irene with a roll of his eyes, "This is my brother Sherlock."

Regalis nodded not particularly surprised that Irene had tried to confuse him, "Twins?" Twins were very rare on Asgard and quite often the mother would die in childbirth if she did have them, so it was a wonder to see so many on Earth.

"Non-identical." Sherlock answered.

"Very similar though." Evie muttered, "I did get confused with you both for a while,"

"Still do."

Evie rolled her eyes a fond smile on her face, "Only when I can't actually see you. You're voices are also exactly the same and the back of your head. You have very similar backs of heads."

"Oh god, I'm going bald?!" Sherlock yelled his hand going straight to the back of his head and staring at the back of Mycroft's. Mycroft's eyes widened and touched the back of his own head glaring at Sherlock when he felt a full head of hair.

"You're the worst brother ever."

"Love you too." Sherlock smirked, "I should be getting back to work, have fun Evie remember what we told you." He leant forward to kiss her cheek before grinning at Regalis and stalking out of the library. Regalis frowned, it looked like Sherlock had grinned but his eyes...it wasn't exactly a glare but it might as well have been.

"I should get going to, lunch hour's almost over. Pleasure to meet you Regalis." Mycroft held out his hand to shake, lifting it just enough for his sleeve to slide down just enough for Regalis to see a small scar.

Ah. This was the man that offered to speak to him about his 'Self-harming' that Evie assumed he was doing last week. As Regalis shook Mycroft's hand he took a minute to admire him.

That wasn't something Loki did often. But this man was a complete stranger that offered to help another stranger with something just because he wants to help. Loki wasn't used to Random Acts of Kindness. He was used to Random Acts of Trickery.

So he smiled genuinely at Mycroft, "And you Mycroft. Thank you for the offer." although he didn't actually need it, he was definitely touched by it. Mycroft smiled softly, turned to hug Evie and Irene before leaving.

"Offer?" Irene asked curiously.

"To sell you as a slave to him." Evie answered completely serious making Regalis laugh.

"Oh." Irene frowned, "That's not very nice. At least sell me to someone awesome."

"Ouch!" Regalis mock-winced putting a hand over his heart, he didn't actually care but it seemed like the thing to say.

Irene shrugged, "You don't like me I don't like you. We both know it, no point in pretending to like each other."

"You know, except for your best friends sake." Evie muttered under her breath. "Have you actually ever heard of tact?"

"Tact is just not saying true stuff. I'll pass." Regalis rolled his eyes, "But the twins have gone back to work and so should I. I think you should to Reg."

Regalis narrowed his eyes, "I've only just arrived."

"And you should leave."

"Irene." Evie warned.

"Alright, alright. Leaving." Irene hugged Evie kissing her cheek, "Love ya. Don't forget what we were talking about."

"I won't." Evie answered, "Love you too." Irene sent another open glare to Regalis before skipping out the library.

Regalis turned his eyes to Evie, "What did you talk about?"

"First time I've ever actually seen them all come into the library at once." Evie muttered, "Uh...it was kinda an intervention."

"For?"

Evie glanced around and lowered her voice, "Me and you. They know what we're doing and don't like it. Well they suspect, don't actually know anything but not the point."

"Ah. Aren't interventions usually done at home?"

"Yeah but I do live with the Avengers."

Regalis rolled his eyes, "At their apartment?"

Evie shrugged, "I could escape. Can't escape when I'm working. Well except for my lunch break which technically was an hour ago but they stole it so, fancy going for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

They went to a different café to usual, ordered their lunch and sat down together but they didn't speak, Regalis took out a sketchpad from his man-bag and started sketching something. He didn't show her what he was doing, nor did he offer to, so Evie didn't look.

Eventually, when Evie almost finished her soup, he suddenly flipped the book round to show her what he'd drawn with only two pencils (he said one was hard and the other soft, whatever that meant).

It was an urban city skyline – but with impossible shining stars above.

"Beautiful." Evie muttered.

Regalis shrugged. "Thanks, but it's an art critic I need to hear that off."

Evie laughed. "Fair enough. What about your portfolio? You got one sorted the other week right?"

"Well, yes, but it's not big enough really. I've got four artworks in it and one of them I don't even like." He sighed and closed his book. "Hopefully one day I'll get something put in a gallery. Then I might be able to stop living off dad's money."

They sat and chatted a while longer, while Evie finished up. She was about to stand when a man came over. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, with mousy brown hair and eyes that where somewhat sunken into his skull. He was wearing a grey suit and reminded Evie of Remus Lupin.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear you talking before - you're an artist?" He asked. He sounded like he was from New York, but also very articulate.

"Yeah." Regalis answered carefully.

"Can I have a look? I'm Michael Bryan, by the way."

Regalis narrowed his eyes at him and Evie held her breath. He hadn't let her see his book, and when she had asked to he had almost yelled no. But then he had apologised but just said that there was some private stuff in it that he didn't want her to see.

"I'm Regalis." They shook hands, then Regalis asked why he wanted to see the book.

"Well, my dad owns a gallery downtown and I'm interested in art. I just love it." He did seem to be excited about it. Regalis considered, looked at Evie then back at the man and slowly handed the book over.

Evie, though probably shouldn't have, felt a little bit annoyed at Regalis. He'll show a complete stranger his book, but not her?

Bryan looked through the book, his mouth a little open. At one he stopped and glanced at Evie, then back at Regalis who nodded.

Was it a drawing of her? She didn't know. He hadn't shown her, though was obviously very capable of doing so. She had seen some in his bedroom stuck around the walls and the first time she had seen it.

"These," Michael breathed, "Are amazing." He shut the book. "There's a spot open in my dad's gallery. Listen, I know this is really sudden and everything but can I take this? You can come with me, if you want. I want to show these to my father. I think he might give you a place in the gallery."

Regalis breathed in sharply. Evie glanced wide-eyed between the two.

Regalis stood up, though his mind was absent from his body. "Evie, I'll talk to you later." And then suddenly snapped out of it and grinned whole heartedly at Michael. "Lead on!"

"Wait, you don't even know this guy! He could be a serial killer or something!"

Michael rose an eyebrow but didn't comment as Regalis laughed. "One: There haven't been any murders in New York for ages."

"Doesn't mean you're not the first of the...serial."

Regalis continued ignoring her comment, "Two: I can handle myself. Remember at the bar?"

"Not just the bar, you had a fight with that guy in the library the other day but yeah, I don't actually want you to be hurt. Plus you look shattered."

"It'll take a lot more than fists and kneecaps to hurt me." Regalis suddenly looked somewhat vulnerable - but the look was gone quicker than it came. "I'll be fine. Go back to work."

Regalis motioned to Michael for them to leave.

When they did, Evie was somehow only filled with worry. This was a fantastic opportunity, yes, and Michael looked like the most harmless man she'd ever met but there was something wrong. Something was wrong with Regalis.

It wasn't something that had happened instantly, but there was something. The cutting for one thing, she wanted to know more, what on Earth had happened to make him start doing that? She knew people didn't always know exactly why but something must have happened and she was worried about him and wanted to help but he won't let her.

There was also the fighting, he had only done it once since the bar but that was only when Evie's in sight, how often did he get into a fight when she wasn't around and hide the bruises from her?

Plus he was always so tired, ever since that first kiss. Was it her? Was she weighing on him? But then he looked happier since they started...whatever the hell it was they're doing. Except for his exhaustion. Although she would see him one day and he'd be absolutely fine then a few days later he'd be exhausted again and then a few days later he'd be fine. Was something happening every few days? Was he doing drugs? Maybe it was the cutting?

Or maybe he was just ill - a cold or something.

Maybe it was a bad illness, and he hadn't told her.

She didn't want him to die.

But she brushed it off. Regalis wasn't ill. She was being stupid, over reacting.

But...

What if?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regalis, two hours later, jogged into the library. He was grinning that amazing grin of his and was holding his sketchbook.

"They gave me the slot!" He laughed. As soon as Evie realised what he'd said she grinned.

"Wow! Congratulations, you deserve it!"

He laughed then bent over, out of breath. "Two paintings," he said, "Two paintings to start off my career."

Evie laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back, properly but after a minute there was a cough and Evie quickly untangled herself from Regalis and smiled at Steve who's eyes were narrowed, and he looked distraught. Evie couldn't understand why, it was just a hug.

"Evie can we talk in private please?" Steve asked, Evie shrugged glancing at Regalis.

"I'll go look at...books."

Once Regalis was gone Steve turned to Evie, "Evie please tell me if something is going on between you two?"

Evie sighed, "Steve we've had this argument a million times. That kiss was over a month ago and it hasn't been repeated!" Evie lied convincingly.

"That wasn't just a hug Evie!"

"What?"

"I've seen you hug hundreds of people and that wasn't just a hug. It was...the way you hug me."

"What, you've seen me hugging you?" Evie asked raising her eyebrows in genuine question.

"No, but it's not hard to tell. Please Evie, I love you but something's been wrong for a while now. If you want Regalis I let you go." He looked over her shoulder not wanting to look her in the eye as he spoke, "I don't want to. I mean that would be the worst thing I could ever imagine, but I'd rather not be lied to all the time." He finally looked her in the eye and she could see his eyes shining with unshed tears that he refused to let loose in public.

"I'm not lying Steve. Please believe me!" Evie plead.

"I love you Evie, ok?"

"I know. I love you too Steve. But Regalis and I are friends, just like Mycroft, just like Sherlock, just like Irene."

"I know." Steve sighed and bent down to kiss her, "I'll leave you to celebrate his...achievement. See you tonight?"

"Yeah, I might be late though."

Steve sighed but nodded and left the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, when Evie's shift was finished she decided to force Regalis to celebrate properly by buying some Champaign from a shop. She went round to his apartment.

When he answered the door, and saw the glass bottle in her hand he started, "Evie, you didn't-"

Evie just shushed him and muttered, "I wanted to. Now, where are your wine glasses?"

He sighed and motioned for her to come in. "Sure, in the glass cupboard."

As she pushed past him and into the living room, she stopped.

"Did you...?" She muttered, her breath taken.

On the wall - the largest wall - was a painting. Of a golden city bathed in the light of millions of stars above. There was a bridge - above that were the crescents of two planets.

"Yes."

Regalis padded in behind her, and took her waist in her hands. He kissed her neck, then took her hand and showed her the smaller details. A group of five people riding six legged horses – all with different coloured capes flowing behind them. How sea of the space from the city never ended. How beautiful it was.

Evie stood, staring at it. Regalis murmured in her ear, "Do you want me to get the glasses?"

She nodded mutely as Regalis walked out. She took a step closer to the wall. She ran her finger along the city line, along the bridge and pressed her thumb into the five horse riders.

Regalis came back in, and handed her a half full glass.

Evie smiled. "To your career in art,"

He laughed. "To my career in art." They bumped glasses and took a sip. It tasted good.

Regalis then put his down, sat on the couch and motioned for her to join him. She smiled and sat down, as he dug out his sketchbook.

"When, I was there, the man who was Michael's father – Gregory I believe his name is – said that he liked this one the most." He flicked through the book, until he arrived at a page.

He flipped it round so she could see it. On the page was a sketch of Evie herself, standing on a beach, her hair flowing out to the side.

Evie smiled at him. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He looked surprised. "You're the first person to say that."

Evie smiled honestly up at him then kissed him on the lips.

First he seemed marginally surprised - then he relaxed and put the sketchbook to one side.

Regalis pushed her back onto the couch, his arms caging her in him.

Evie ran her hands through his hair, her thumb running over his cheekbones.

Regalis then suddenly stood up, and pulled her up with him. He pulled her onto his lap, so he was straddling him. Evie slipped his shirt over his head and kissed his neck. She sent a glance at his wrist where there was a new looking cut. She pulled his wrist towards her face and kissed at it, Regalis smiled softly and Evie took off her shirt.

"Evie, are you sure?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes, his pupils almost full blown. She knew she should feel guilty but why exactly? She didn't understand, this felt so good why is it seen as such a bad thing?

She kissed him on the lips and muttered. "I have never been so sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Regalis curled his body up against hers. Evie picked up her phone and set an alarm for an hours' time, then allowed herself to sleep.

When she woke to the sound of the alarm, she could feel Regalis' breath on her neck. He had his arm around her waist, holding her tight.

Evie yawned and he suddenly snorted, making Evie burst into laughter. She felt him shift slightly behind her. "Huh?" He asked quietly.

"Wake up, lazy bones."

"'M not lazy." He muttered, and then buried his face into her lower neck.

She laughed and turned over, so she was facing him.

He opened one bleary eye and smiled. "You're so beautiful." he muttered.

She kissed him, on the forehead, then brushed her nose against his in an eskimo kiss.

He laughed and opened the other eye as Evie sat up. "I'm gonna make some pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"I want this to be a proper morning after. So pancakes."

"Right. What are pan-cakes?"

Evies eyes widened, "You've. Never. Had. Pancakes?"

"Can't say I have."

"Alright, up you get gorgeous." she patted his chest.

"I would, but it appears I cannot move my legs."

Evie pouted but untangled her legs from his and she slipped out of his bed and put on one of his t-shirts. Regalis watched her go in wonder for a moment.

This was turning out to be the best day her had ever had in his entire long life, so much so that he was seriously considering forgetting about his plans and just spending his time on Earth, with Evie as Regalis. But he couldn't do that. They would get their time together as King and Queen of Midgard.

So he slipped out of bed, pulled on his dressing gown before following her out of the room. She stood over the breakfast bar mixing some strange looking pale concoction, "Pass me the milk." She ordered, he did just that passing it over her shoulder and kissed at her neck.

Evie grinned and put the milk down turning to put her arm around his neck and kissed him. "C'mon if we do that again you've never gonna get to try pancakes." Evie laughed.

"I don't mind." Regalis grinned against her mouth and Evie rolled her eyes.


	16. Leonardo, the all around Extraodinaire!

"Hi, Evie!"

Evie turned, surprised to hear the voice she knew so well from University.

"Leonardo!"

He grinned. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Leo!"

Evie laughed and shrugged. "That's how you introduced yourself, that's how I remember you."

"Technically I introduced myself as the one you'll want to shut up at some point."

Evie considered. "That's not a name! Anyways, how comes you're in New York?" She put on a fake-y, over the top New York accent when she said the last two words.

Leo laughed. He always was an easy person to be with – he would laugh at every joke, even if he didn't find it very funny, just to make sure no-one's feeling were hurt, and never judging, but always seeing. He saw and he understood then he put it into words, when others could not.

"Well, a publisher wants to actually publish one of my books!"

Evie's eye's widened. Leo was a writer, an amazing one, but he could never find a good enough subject. He just wanted to write about things he'd done, the emotions he saw. "Wha, really? Congrats!" She opened her arms for a hug and he grinned and hugged her back – que Regalis.

Leo pulled back and motioned to Regalis, who was standing a little awkwardly, waiting to be acknowledged. "Evie?" He asked glancing curiously towards Leo.

"Oh, Leonar- Leo, this is Regalis. He's a regular to the library and a good friend."

Leo stuck out his hand for Regalis, who took it. They were both studying each other – Evie could tell this may not end well for everyone.

"Regalis, this is Leo, writer and all round extraordinaire. I know him from uni."

Leo let go of Regalis' hand and said, "Well, when I was in uni."

Regalis' eyes arched. "You dropped out?"

"Yep. It was boring."

Regalis nodded. "Fair enough." Evie looked between them. Leo was a little taller than him, but Regalis was obviously stronger and more built (while Leo wasn't weak, he was quite lanky anyways).

There was a pause. Before Leo broke it with a, "I have a copy of the book in my backpack. Wanna borrow it?"

"Course I do!" Evie grinned. "Wouldn't be a proper friend if I didn't."

Regalis frowned slightly at Leo. Evie could tell he was beginning to dislike Leo, but she couldn't figure out why - Leo was just one of those people it was hard to dislike.

Leo started rummaging in his backpack. He pulled out a tiny notepad before eventually pulling out a large pack of paper, tied with string, obviously yet to be bound and printed.

"This is the final version before they start printing. Sorry, it's got a couple of notes in it."

Evie took it from him, and glanced at the cover: "Living in the Safe House that Never Existed by Leonardo Skye." She muttered. "I can't believe it! I knew you were gonna get published one day."

He grinned. "That was the plan!"

Regalis motioned with his hand. "Can I please see it?" Evie nodded and handed it to him. He opened it and started reading. Both left him to it.

"So, how long you in New York for?"

He shrugged. "They want me to have some meeting with the cover designer." He tilted his head. "Not sure what for. Most I can offer is what colour I want my name to be!" Evie laughed, and Regalis looked up briefly before turning back to Leo's book. "Hay, you remember Jordan Scarlett?"

"The guy in our halls? The one who died?"

"Yeah, well, I dedicated the book to him."

Evie stared.

"You weren't even friends!"

"No, but I felt like he needed something. You know his parents abused him as a kid?"

Evie fell silent. "I didn't know that."

"Nor did I, not till a day before he was gonna kill himself and he told me. Not sure why it was me."

Evie looked up at him. "You're a good listener."

He grinned. "If I can shut my mouth long enough!"

Evie nodded in agreement, laughing. Regalis then suddenly snapped the book shut and handed it back to Evie.

"I read the first few pages. It's very good, definitely worth publishing."

Leo grinned. "Thanks, man. Uh, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a painter."

"Any good?"

Evie grinned and said, "He's got works in a gallery, you know!"

Leo grinned. "Awesome! Anything with you I can see?"

Regalis hesitated before pulling out his pad; he flicked through some pages before showing him the one of Evie on a beach. Leo's widened and glanced towards Evie and back at the page. Evie was blushing. "Wow man, awesome."

"Thank you."

They talked a while longer (Regalis stalked off to some couches, a book that he'd had when he came in he now read) before Leonardo said he was going to go visit Sherlock at the school (they'd arranged it beforehand, but Sherlock hadn't told Evie that Leonardo was coming).

Once Leo had left, Evie sat down, realising that Leo had left his notebook behind.

Well, he wasn't Regalis - he wouldn't mind if she looked, right?

So she did.

There were only three pages used – nothing interesting, just scribbles and plot and names that meant nothing to her (and a number in it that she was sure was a phone number – and in what might have been a woman's handwriting).

Not quite what she was expecting, anyways.

She put it in her pocket deciding to give it to him later and went to see what Regalis was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo managed to call down a taxi. Five minutes later he realised that he'd left his notebook at the library. There wasn't anything private in it (apart from the woman he met at the writers convention's number), and a few minor plot details and character names. He trusted her enough not to mind if she read any of the stuff inside of it.

They eventually arrived at the school. He thanked and paid the driver before walking into the school. He was early and it was during a lesson so the school was eerily quiet and made Leo grin thinking about his own time in Middle school. He had been the class clown; he hadn't meant to be, but whenever he said something he either ended up accidentally insulting someone (minimally, of course. He wasn't hardwired to hate people) or rambling to the point that the teacher had to shut him up, which the class always found funny. He always had inventive ideas for pranks, too, but he never wanted anyone to get hurt from them.

He wasn't actually sure where Sherlock wanted to meet him so he just wandered around for a while, observing, until he saw a group of boys in the corridor laughing. After a second he heard another voice yelling and crying for help.

"Oi!" Leo called out, they turned saw him and started running.

Leo ran towards them but they were gone too quickly, he sighed and turned to try and locate where the yelling was coming from.

"Hello?" he called out.

Silence. "Is someone there?" a young voice called, he sounded scared. Leo found the right locker and frowned at

"Yeah, gimmie a minute, do you know the combination of this locker?"

"13 90 42."

Leo nodding knowing the person couldn't see him and opened it up.

The young boy inside the locker sighed in relief as Leo helped him out. He was quite small with dark hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses, there was a distinct bruise on his cheek, "Thank you!"

"No problem kid, what's your name?"

"Charlie."

"Charlie, who were those idiots?"

Charlie shrugged and looked down, "I didn't see them."

Leo rose an eyebrow, "Yes you did. Even if you didn't see them this time, you know who they were." Charlie shrugged again refusing to look Leo in the eye, "Well I'm not a teacher here so I don't think I can do much, have you tried actually talking to any teachers?" Charlie shook his head, "Do you know a teacher Sh- Mr...uh...Browning?"

Charlie frowned in thought before nodding, "Sherlock?"

Leo rose an eyebrow, knowing teachers first names was like a precious secret when he was in middle school, "You know his first name?"

"He doesn't like being called Mr Browning." Charlie explained, "It's either Mr Holmes or Sherlock."

Leo laughed; he shouldn't be surprised at that, "Well, I know Sherlock quite well I think he can look after you. And he will, he hates bullies as much as I do. More so. And you know what? Sherlock knows the Avengers!"

Charlie shook his head, "I can't tell. I'll be a tell-tale!"

"It's ok to be a tell-tale. If someone robbed your house and you saw them, you would tell the police wouldn't you?" Charlie nodded slowly, "This is the same thing ok?"

Charlie nodded again, "Ok.

Leo grinned and ruffled his hair, "Alright kid, what class are you meant to be in?"

"English."

"I'll go with you so you don't get a tardy. Do you still get them? Tardies?" Charlie nodded and led Leo toward the right class room.

Leo asked for directions to the music room and Charlie gave them diligently before they reached his classroom, Leo knocked on the door and when the teacher looked over he opened it up.

It was an older female teacher with a mean looking frown, she glared down at Charlie and up at Leo. Leo sent her his most charming grin and saying, "Hello Ma'am. My name's Leo, I just asked Charlie here to help me out and lost track of time," he lied, "It's my fault his late please accept the deepest of apologies and not blame him." His voice as laced with a hint of mocking but he grinned sincerely at her, well almost sincerely.

The teacher frowned but nodded motioning for Charlie to go sit down, "Are you a relative of his?" she demanded.

"Nope," He shrugged, "I am friend of Mr Browning though. Charlie was just helping me around the school."

"You're not meant to be in the school without a visitor's badge."

"I'm not? Woops sorry," He didn't sound particularly apologetic, "Where can I get one?"

"Main office."

"I'll go do that then. Thanks for the warning Ma'am." He winked at her and she sent him a disgruntled look, he glanced over at a giggling class and sent a horrified look to Charlie pointing at the teacher making the class laugh some more.

"Mr Leo I'd appreciate it if you left now."

Leo held out his hands in surrender and bowed to her, "Apologises again Ma'am." With that he grinned at the class before leaving.

"Alright, alright! Settle down!" the teacher yelled at the class, Leo grinned and went to the music room, he couldn't be bothered with a badge, he'd probably have to sign things.

When he knocked Sherlock looked over and grinned motioning for him to come in, "Class!" Sherlock announced as Leo walked in, "This is my good friend Leo, he's come to New York for a few days and said he'll help me out today."

"I did?" Leo frowned trying to remember agreeing to this as the class laughed, Sherlock shrugged.

"Not in so many words but you still play guitar right?"

"I haven't lost my ability if that's what you mean."

"Can you play the class a few songs and show them how?"

"Sure." Leo threw his bag across the desk and put his coat next to Sherlock's as Sherlock handed him a guitar and grinned at the class who just stared up at him, some of them genuinely looked curious, most looked bored and there was one student that kept twitching.

He had two lessons with Sherlock introducing him and going round, helping some of the kids with chords.

Leo grinned to the small group of guys who had surrounded him as he taught them how to play the guitar (or at least, attempt to. He could tell they didn't care even a little). He showed them the chords and then how to play the basic tune they were supposed to learn.

He watched as Sherlock spoke to another group, he suddenly remembered something, then laughed. One of the boys asked what he was laughing at.

Leo grinned. "Well, I remember when Sherly was in-"

"You call him Sherly!?" The boys laughed.

Leo laughed with them. "Well, no, and yeah. He always hit me when I did but then I'd batter him anyways." A lie, but they didn't know and started laughing anyway.

"Anyway, when me and Sherlock were in uni this one time he had a girl over, right, so he told me to clear out for the night."

One of the boys giggled and said, "Did he get laid?"

Leo grinned. "Well, you see, I made sure he didn't. Hours before I was supposed to leave, I went out and bought a load of 'naughty' magazines-"

The boys started laughing really loudly at this point, the class looked around but they ignored the rest of the class.

Leo laughed and said, "Yeah, alright guys. Anyways, I bought them, then printed out a load of pictures of this other girl who Sherlock's 'date' would know, cause she lived next door. I cut out her face, and glued them onto the magazines. I put one on his bed, another on the couch under a few other things. Bit later, I leave, but I decide to only go to my mate's house a door down. About half twelve, I just hear this really, really loud scream so I run out, and there's Sherlock's date holding this magazine with the girl's face on it, the one I put on the bed, and Sherlock's just there stammering while she just calls him a perv and storms out down the halls!"

At this point, Sherlock had heard the laughing of the boys and had come over to make sure Leo wasn't doing something stupid.

"What you all laughing at?"

"Well," Leo started, "Remember that time in uni where you had that girl over,-"

"Oh God, you told them about the magazine thing?!"

"Yep!" Leo laughed at his friend who was standing trying to look cross but was trying to hold back laughter.

"You know she slapped me for that?"

The boys laughed, and Leo replied, "She did? Even better!"

Sherlock laughed with the guys. He was long over it, and he hadn't really liked the girl that much anyways.

Soon afterwards school ended and Sherlock turned to Leo, "Thanks for that mate, sorry, I know you weren't expecting it."

Leo shrugged, "No problem, I had nothing else planned." Before Sherlock could reply there was a knock on the door and Charlie walked in.

"Charlie!" Leo greeted cheerfully, Charlie nodded shyly at Leo. Sherlock frowned glancing between them and then sent a concerned look when he noticed Charlie's bruised cheek.

"You two know each other?"

"We met earlier." Leo explained, "I assume you here to talk to Sherlock about that right?" Charlie nodded and Leo really felt like he needed to remind Charlie to use words but resisted, he could tell Charlie was a shy boy, "Do you want me to leave or stay?"

"Stay please."

"Okay," Leo dropped into a chair and Sherlock did too sending Leo and Charlie a curious look.

After a few minutes Charlie started to tell Sherlock how he's being bullied and who's doing the bullying, Leo could see Sherlock getting more and more concerned and angry.

Eventually Charlie got to today when Leo helped him and convinced him to tell Sherlock and Sherlock nodded, "Charlie well done for telling me, I promise you that I'll get this sorted and stopped. Do your parents know?" Charlie shook his head, "It would be much easier if I tell them and technically I should but I won't if you don't want me to." Charlie shrugged, "Charlie I'm sorry but I'm gonna need a proper answer from you."

"You can tell them."

"Alright, I'll call and see if we can arrange a meeting, how are you getting home now?"

"I usually walk."

"Are you ok with that because I can give you a lift today if you want?"

Charlie shook his head, "No thank you."

"Alright," Sherlock nodded, "You go home I'll sort everything out but I'll keep you in the loop ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Sherlock. Leo."

"No problem," the two men smiled at Leo and watched as he left.

Sherlock turned to Leo, "Thank you for making him tell me, I'd suspected it for a while but without a confession or any proof I couldn't do anything about it, catching them is quite hard."

Leo shrugged, "I hate bullies. They don't deserve anything." Sherlock nodded in agreement.

After getting a few things sorted to help out Charlie the two men went back to Sherlock apartment, "Where are you staying by the way?" Sherlock asked.

"Rosewood hotel."

"Can you cancel your payment or whatever? We have a spare room now Evie's moved in with Steve so we have a spare room,"

Leo grinned thankful, "That would be great, that hotel is bloody expensive, you have pay by night so I just won't pay tomorrow."

"We can go grab your stuff now if you want?"

"That'd be great. Thank you. So first name bases with Captain America?"

Sherlock laughed, "Yes, but also on first name bases with Tony Stark. Driving his car."

Leo tensed in the seat and looked around, "What?"

"He got bored with it so offered it to me."

"Whoa. I wondered how you managed to afford such a nice car." He grinned cheekily at Sherlock who rolled his eyes.

After they collected his stuff and went back to the apartment Mycroft and Irene were already home and they looked surprised to see Leo.

"Did you seriously forget to tell anyone I'm coming?"

Sherlock shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry."

"So what are you two doing for your birthday in a few days?"

"Nothing planned really just going out for lunch and having a film day with the girls." Mycroft answered, "You're welcome to join us if you're still here?"

"I should be thanks." He grinned at them.

They made coffee and just chatted, Leo explained what's gonna happen with the next few day with his publisher.

Evie turned up a few hours later, "I thought you didn't live here?" Leo asked her, "Cause if you do, I've taken your room sorry."

Evie grinned, "Don't worry, just came to return this," he handed him the notepad which he took thankfully.

"Did you read it?"

"Some of it yeah, you have some great ideas, the one with the couple in space, have you actually written it?"

"Nope, I had been thinking about it but let's see how this publishing goes first yeah?"

Evie laughed and sat down in her usual place; Even though she doesn't actually live here anymore she comes over enough to still have a usual place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy birthday!" Evie squealed a few days later, running into the flat, she looked around with a frown before catching Mycroft in the living room and pulled him into a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday Croft."

"Thank you Evie." Mycroft laughed. "Sherlock's in his room before you ask."

"Thanks." Evie kissed his other cheek and left the kitchen running into Sherlock's bedroom without knocking and pulled him into a hug. "Happy birthday Sherly!" Evie squealed.

"Thank you Evie." Sherlock squeaked struggling to breath under her squeeze. She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "You do realise I'm naked right?"

Evie's eyes widened, glanced down then quickly back up with her eyes even wider, "Oh. I did not. I'll be out in the living room."

"You do that." Sherlock laughed knowing this should be awkward but it happens to often to be embarrassed, Evie really needs to learn to knock. "I'll get dressed."

Evie nodded awkwardly and turned to leave the room closing the door behind her. Once she was outside she laughed and went into the living room sitting down on the sofa.

"What's up?" Leo asked, his publisher deal was done yesterday but he decided to stay in New York for another day for the twins birthday.

"Just saw a naked Sherlock."

"Of course you did," Mycroft muttered joining them both. "You know fists are also used to knock with yeah?"

Sherlock joined them a moment later and smirked at Evie. "You look different Sherly."

"I'm told clothes do that to a person."

"Ah. That's probably it then."

"Probably." Sherlock chuckled and plonked ungracefully beside Evie. "So what'd you get me?"

"You know I'm not giving it to either of you until dinner. You ask every year."

Sherlock scowled, "Meanie."

"Love you too." Evie grinned. "So the big 2 5, how do you feel? Quarter of a century guys!"

"Hey, you've only got 2 weeks." Mycroft smirked.

"Whoa you guys are getting old!" Irene laughed joining them.

"Alright you June baby!" Evie glared at her, Irene shrugged with a smirk. Rolling her eyes Evie stood up, "Look I gotta go grab your present's from their hiding place, run a few errands."

"The lunch reservations at one." Mycroft reminded her. "Don't forget."

"I won't, I'll be back in time. Don't have too much fun without me."

"See you later Evie." Sherlock grinned at her and Evie bent down to kiss his cheek again.

"Happy birthday sexy." She did the same to Mycroft, "Happy birthday handsome."

Evie walked straight to Regalis', it was a warm spring day just before noon so she walked slowly enjoying the warmth.

She had – With Tony's help – made the brothers each a square black box which looked like a simple cube of marble but with voice recognition to open and it could hold their most prized possessions.

She had then asked Steve to help her with the drawings on them, which had both Sherlock and Mycroft's name's written on their respective box in bubble writing and various pictures around it, but Steve hadn't had the right paint to paint on the box, so she took it to Regalis knowing he would have the right paint and he did painting in the faint lines Steve had drawn with a white pencil.

But they had still been wet the night before so she left them there promising to collect them the next day. She hadn't given him a specific time so he probably didn't expect her for a while but he shouldn't mind.

She made it to his apartment in double the time it should have taken due to slow walking, but she was in no rush. She had taken the entire day off for the twin's birthday and none of the Avengers expected her around.

She knocked and waited but there was no answer, assuming he was out, possibly at the gallery she let herself in using the key hidden behind the fire extinguisher. She wondered if he'd give her a spare key. She was at his apartment enough.

Walking into his apartment felt strange, this was probably the first time she's been here alone. She was certain he wouldn't mind, she's seen it all now anyway. As long as she doesn't sneak a look at his drawing pad, which he always kept with him anyway, especially if he's at the gallery.  
She went to the small corner of the room where all his art stuff was set up; the two small boxes were sat on the floor beside the canvas.

Poking lightly at it she confirmed it was dry, she glanced at her watch she saw that it's only 11:30 so she still had an hour before she had to do anything. So she left them where they were and made herself a drink and sat down, she looked around, what was the couch even pointing at without a TV?

She thought about previous birthdays, it was always a laugh and a nice relaxing days, when they were in middle school Mycrofts parents would throw a party or something along those lines, when they got to high school they would go to one of their houses have a sleepover while watching films – which although was a normal weekend for them it always felt special somehow – and eventually they moved out to college, they got a flat together and did the same thing every year it had just become a tradition. Especially after Mycroft parents disowned him, and the Sherlock disowned them it just became more special for them both.

Evie shook her head before the thoughts became depressing and remembered that one year when Maggie forced them to come back to Portland for that week and she'd spoil the brothers but leave the four alone for their tradition.

Evie grinned at that thought and wondered what else she needs to do, she was certain there was something, collect the presents and go to the restaurant by just before one she'd be fine. Oh she also needs to wrap the presents. Putting her drink down she started to look around wondering if Regalis has any wrapping paper hidden anywhere. She found scissors, sellotape but no wrapping paper.

She decided to try his bedroom, she didn't think he'd mind her going in there; she had spent time in here already enough times. She grinned at that but shook it away before she got distracted and went into his bedroom stopping just inside the doorway.

Inside was a man, he was sat his back to the door, crossed legged on the floor where the mat should be but instead were ruins drawn onto the floor. He had long raven hair flowing down his back; it looked like he was wearing strange green and gold clothes with a green cape.

Evie stepped backwards in shock barely stopping herself from swearing out loud, that didn't stop much mental cursing. She couldn't see his face. She quickly, silently stepped closer to him he hadn't reacted to her entrance so slowly she walked around him to the front of him and gasped falling backwards onto the bed.

She knew this man; she had seen news reports and pictures all over for almost a year now. Pictures, heard descriptions, but never seen him in person until now.

Loki.


	17. Loki's Escape

Warning: Mentions of Self Harm.

We're going back to the past:

It hadn't been hard to break out of Odin's prison. In fact, it had been embarrassingly easy.

All he had needed to do was to ask Na'qut for help. That had been the difficult part – involving no less than ten Asgardian, four Kalulra and one human death. But all of them were necessary.

Contrary to popular belief, Loki Lauyefson did not like killing. He did not like taking lives. He did it because he had to – because there was no other way.

So once he was broken out, once he was free of the spell that kept him from his magic, he used Na'qut's assistance to teleport him to earth. That had been the four Kalulra deaths needed to propel a demi-god across space to Midgard.

As soon as solid ground was found beneath his feet he collapsed, sinking to the ground – he was so tired he was ready to pass out. He opened his eyes. All he could see was grey of the sky and the flash of something else. He couldn't remember its name.

Rain! It was raining!

Where was he? He could be anywhere on Earth – and he didn't know Midgard well at all.

But then there was a voice. Big, strong, male – his first thought was Odin, and panicked – had Odin found him so quickly? Come to take him back to Asgard to rot in the prison again?

No. There was a man. A human man. He was blonde, strong looking and most certainly not Odin.

He yelled something but Loki couldn't understand it. On some level he knew what this man was saying – but he couldn't piece it together in him mind. He was exhausted. The amount of energy needed to take him to Midgard without the Bifrost or some other way of teleportation such as a Fu'ratt – Binding – bracelet was immense. A human would have died from exhaustion. A demi-god would, too, if he didn't have four nicely energetic Kalulra on hand to use up before he was even needed to use his reserves of energy.

The man yelled something else. Loki hoped it wasn't an officer of the law. That would be a bad start.

And with that last thought – he passed out.

When he came to, he was warm – at least, that was the first thing he noticed.

It wasn't often he was warm. That had started a while back when he found out about his Frost Giant heritage and he allowed himself to have those powers, but he is capable of being warm. It just took a lot of heat for him to feel it. That was found out quickly by Thanos.

He made a noise. He didn't mean to, but he did.

Then someone laughed. It was an annoying laugh.

He realised he was lying down, curled up in a ball with covers over him, weighing him down. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Panic heaved his heart – was he restrained? Maybe he had been Odin after all.

He tried to move again – but found he still couldn't. His eyes flew open wanting to know his location.

First they found an off-white wall. Then a man.

It was the man who had called out to him. Up close, he could see he was roughly good looking, but was obviously in his late forties. His hands were on his lap and Loki could see they were littered with scars. A fisherman's hands.

Loki looked around the room. A bookcase in the corner, with a framed photo on it. There was a bedside table next to the bed he was lying on, and a chair in the opposite corner to him with the man sitting on it, reading a book. Loki couldn't figure out what the title of the book was, though he could read it.

He man said something, but again he couldn't understand. He let out a growl of frustration – he wanted to hear! He wanted to understand!

This was a side effect, he realised, one that that Na'qut had not told him about. Loki hoped to the Allfather it's not permanent.

There was a creak at the door – Loki's eyes flew over to it. There stood a woman, black in hair and glittering eyes but kind with her smile. She crouched down by him.

Was she regarding him as an infant? He, Loki of Asgard, an infant?

No – no, don't make assumptions.

"Hello, dear." She said. He could understand! Finally, yes!

He frowned. He wanted to reply, tell her to go away and leave him alone. But he couldn't, his mouth felt as if it was bound.

She was saying something again. "... fright! Are you hungry?"

He tried to speak, but he couldn't. He nodded. Oh, so now he could move! Finally!

He tried moving his hands again. He could, but only to a certain degree. So he wasn't bound, his body is just exhausted and healing.

She smiled kindly at him, then said something to the man. Loki noticed the ring on her finger – a ring similar to the mans. Were they married?

She left again as the man smirked. He said something. Loki couldn't understand it.

He hated this! He was being treated as an infant! He couldn't understand! Nothing made sense! Who were these people? Why where they acting so kindly to him? Were they plotting something?

He felt helpless and that is terrifying. They could do anything to him right now and he cannot fight back.

He let out another noise of frustration, and the man laughed again. Loki made a noise to tell him not to, but he only did it again.

Loki wanted to tell him to shut up – but he couldn't.

The woman came back in a few moments later with a bowl and a plate. She set them down on the bedside table and slipped her hand in between the pillow and his head to push it up. He made a groaning noise and then used his arms to push himself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. He took a moment to rest his body which screamed in pain.

She laughed. "Okay, then, you want to feed yourself?"

He then felt a flare of anger. Of course he did! "I am not a child." He murmured. Then he realised he said it out loud and grinned. Now, communications where back up and running!

She nodded. "I know that, dear, but you were pretty out of it just before."

He nodded and moved his arms from under the cover to eat the soup, the cover slid off his chest and he felt a sudden gust of cold.

Loki frowned and looked down his body.

He was naked!

Loki yelped and the man laughed again.

"Sorry, but your clothes where soaking! Couldn't let you keep those on." Loki blinked, then felt himself go pink. The man grinned picked up a book with The Subtle Knife written on the front. "Was gonna give you some of mine but way too big for ya. I didn't look. We're both men, after all." Loki was about to open his mouth to protest when he realised he couldn't tell them he's not a man he's a God but that wouldn't be a good way to start off his plan would it now? He man rolled his eyes. "Grace wasn't there, if you're worried. Your clothes are over there, dying."

Loki looked over, and he saw his prison clothes on a clothes drying rack his simple white t-shirt and trousers, muddy with the ground he had first landed on. The t-shirt was made of some material – he didn't know which – that softened his magic, made it almost impossible to do a spell any more powerful than a basic telekinesis.

Loki frowned again and then he realised that these humans, who were below him, were being very kind to him. They didn't have to do this. He realised that how they found him – soaking, in white clothes and exhausted to the point of passing out. Anyone else might think him a madman.

"I am sorry. Thank you for the food and the bed." Both of them smiled at him slightly. He smiled back and took the food from the bedside. It was hot soup and toast. His stomach rumbled when he smelt it and suddenly realised how hungry he was.

The man smiled at Loki. "So what's your name?"

Loki thought for a second. He could hardly say 'Loki' that being the name of a God thus not really a likely name – so he fell back on one of the only human names he knew: "Erik."

The man smiled at him. "I'm Theodore, but please call me Theo. My wife is Grace."

Loki drank some of the soup it was the perfect temperature and tasted incredible. "What is the date?"

"3rd of January." Loki was going to ask for the year also but realised it couldn't be that long after his initial attack on Midgard, so didn't ask.

"Where am I?"

Theo frowned. "You don't know where you are?"

Loki grinned. "I'm not a madman, if that's what you're thinking."

"I never-"

"What? A man with white clothes and being passed out in a field with no recollection of where he is?" Loki laughed. "I would think myself insane."

Theo sighed agreeing silently. "You're in California State, on the outskirts of Lemoore."

"And that's in America?" Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

Theo stared. "Sure it's in America, do I sound English?"

"Well, no," Loki admitted. He'd almost finished eating his soup now. "But I've only ever been to New York and you don't sound like you're from New York."

Theo considered. "And you sound like you're from England."

Loki laughed trying to sound human. He hadn't had much contact with most humans except the Avengers. "Pretty much. I live on one of the smaller islands surrounding it." Loki hoped to the Allfather that there where smaller islands.

"Ah, fair enough." Internally, Loki relaxed. This man and his wife obviously knew nothing of him – or else, they did not know who he really was – and that they were simply being kind to a man in need.

In need. He didn't like this. He didn't like being helpless and most of all, tired. He must have slept for a day to regain his energy but he was still tired. He remembered why he had always hated the Kalulra: because their magic was graceless and old. It used the Old Forces such as blood and a man's energy to fuel even the smallest of journeys. Let alone across realms.

Loki sighed. "I need to get out of here."

Theo put down his book. "And why is that?"

"...Because I have things to do." Theo laughed.

"Do you really feel like you could jump up and go running off? You've been asleep for two days! We thought you'd gone into a coma or something."

Loki frowned. "Why didn't you call an ambulance?" He remembered the phrase that a screaming woman had used when her child was dying, killed by a Chitauri. Call an ambulance! Please! Someone help me! She had yelled.

Theo shrugged. "I can't really answer that. You just didn't seem like you needed one. After all, no broken bones, not a scratch on you. Plus Grace was a nurse so she knew what to do."

"I could have been in a coma." That was what it was called, right?

"We were going to check you into hospital if you didn't wake today."

Loki nodded slowly. He put down his plate and rubbed his arms.

"Can I have my clothes back?"

Theo grinned. "Sure thing. It'll be dinner in two hours. I'll shout you when it's serving." He stood up. "Feel free to read the books on the bookcase."

Loki nodded and smiled at him. "One last thing," Theo stopped just before the door, "Why are you being so kind? You could have dumped me at a hospital and be done with it."

Theo smiled sadly. "I guess you remind me of my son," Theo paused, as if debating something. "He died in Iraq last year."

And with that note, leaving Loki silenced slightly, left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Erik! Dinner!" Loki heard Grace shout from downstairs. He was dressed (though it had embarrassingly taken him half an hour, because of how heavy his limbs were, though it had gotten easier the longer he moved) and had read almost the whole of a book called The Magicians Nephew. He set it down, and stood up. It took him a second to actually gain balance, but he managed to stand up and get downstairs without any proper difficulty.

He hated this feeling. Living off other people – being helpless to them. Good thing it would only be for today – then he would leave. He'd go to New York, he'd track down the Avengers – then the plan would be in motion.

As he got downstairs, Grace came out of a room on his left. The hallway had three doors: one on his left, one on his right and an ajar door straight ahead. The walls where wallpapered with some floral design and the flooring where honey coloured wooden planks.

Grace was carrying something that was steaming in a glass bowl. It was skin colour, but he smiled to show that he liked it even though he wasn't sure what it was.

She smiled back and said, "Dining room is through here. Go into the kitchen to wash your hands first, young man!" He stared at her momentarily. Young man? He would be older in her in Midgardian years! But he had to brush it off, appear human. He smiled.

"Okay. Where is the kitchen?" She pointed to the door she had just come through and he smiled.

So much smiling! Even more than Na'qut smiled!

He went through the doorway, into a small room with counters and some other appliances that Loki didn't know the name of. Theo was in here, presumably washing his hands, so when he was done Loki copied him and went through into the dining room.

Grace had sat down at the table and was serving. Loki stood awkwardly.

"Where would you like me to sit?" He asked. Hopefully this whole thing wouldn't be much different than feasts back home.

Grace smiled and pointed to a chair, and Loki sat. The table was for four people, and there were mats in the middle to protect it. The room was small but overlooked their garden that was illuminated with the lights of the dining room. It was night.

Grace took out another plate. "You're not vegetarian, are you?"

Loki stared for a second, trying to remember what that meant. His brain was still going slow, but he was sure it was a human word. No – it wasn't. One of Odin's friends was vegetarian (she had learnt that word and the lifestyle on her short time on Midgard – Loki didn't know why she was in Midgard in the first place, though) and it meant that she didn't eat meat.

"No."

She smiled. "You don't seem so sure..."

He grinned. "No, I am sure I am not vegetarian."

She laughed and said, "How much will you eat?"

Loki's normal answer would be, 'Not as much as Thor,' but since she didn't know who Thor was or how much he actually ate this would be an inappropriate answer. "I'll tell you when to stop?"

She smiled and nodded, and started piling food into his plate. Eventually he said stop and she handed over his plate.

Loki waited for Theo to come back through before starting. Manners. He needed to be human.

He did and sat down. Now they were all sat and Loki was about to start before both Grace and Theo bowed their heads and put their hands on the table and grasping them together.

Grace said, "Thank you Father for our food and health of Erik. Amen."

Loki just looked from one to the other. Theo grinned. "You don't say grace?"

"I - uh..." What was grace? Who was the father they were thanking their food for? Was it their literal father, the Allfather, or their God? He remembered something about humans worshiping various Gods.

Grace smiled and put some food onto her fork. "It's okay, dear."

Loki smiled and sighed. It was so difficult to appear human without knowing these things.

He started eating, and most of the meal went in silence, apart from Erik asking Loki why he was in the field in the first place, to which Loki replied "I was taking a walk when I felt dizzy." and no other questions were asked, because it must have been apparent Loki didn't want to talk.

At the end of the meal, Loki helped clear the table but made an escape up stairs before he was asked to clean the plates.

He picked up his book again, and had moved onto the sequel before there was a knock at the door. Loki shouted for whoever it was to come in.

It was Theo.

"Hi, we're gonna be going to sleep now but I know you've been planning on getting out of here the moment our backs where turned."

"That's not true, I-" But it was. He planned on leaving tonight, since most of his energy had been returned to him.

"Sure it is. You've been acting all antsy all evening." Theo sighed. "Listen, do you have anywhere to go?"

Loki thought for a second. Well, no, not really. But he knew what he needed to do and that drove him on. "No."

"Then I'll give you money and clothes. And," he held out a sheet of paper, it had a row of 10 numbers, "Our number. If you need anything do not hesitate to give us a call."

"You don't have to do that, I've already robbed you people enough."

Theo grinned. "It ain't robbing if it's given." The smile slowly faded as he took Loki's arm and put the number into his hand.

Loki sighed, he put the number into his pocket and offered his hand, to shake. "My friend, you are a good man. I am sorry about any inconvenience I may have caused."

Theo grinned, "Any time. I mean it when I say give us a call."

He took the offered hand to shake and when their hands joined; there was a rush of knowledge on both sides. Loki had opened the floodgates so he could borrow all of Theo's knowledge of everything. Suddenly he knew about T.V and films and dishwashers and how to mend a fishing net and the ending of the Harry Potter books and the wars and the deaths and the death of his son.

But at the same time, he knew that now Theo would know everything about Loki. It would fade in hours, while Loki would keep Theo's information until he decided to let it go.

Theo gasped and dropped Loki's hand. "You- you're-"

"Yes. Now, I will be leaving now. Can I borrow one of your t-shirts?"

Theo nodded and muttered for him to stay there. After a minute Theo came back with a t-shirt in hand. Loki took it with a smile, but knowing that now Theo would be scared of him. He took of the prison t-shirt and replaced it with Theo's after shrinking it of course. Now, he could use his magic at full velocity.

He muttered an easy spell, and more clothes appeared. They mirrored Theo's.

He muttered another, for money. It wasn't real, but it was real enough to fool anyone on this planet.

He split it. "I hope it covers the cost of my food."

Theo took it. "This is a hundred dollars."

"Is it? Nice to know." Loki walked past a gobsmacked Theo. "I'll thank you again for the food and bed. You have been of great assistance."

Theo nodded looking absolutely astonished watching Loki go long after he had already left.

It took him a just over a day to get to New York. He hitch-hiked the majority of the way, and met some rather interesting people along the way. First he hitch-hiked off a truck driver who must of been breaking the rules by letting him hitch-hike, but he let Loki in anyways. Next off a woman, and with Theo's knowledge Loki realised that she was either very brave or very stupid to let a man into her car, alone. Next was another man who had a tent in the back seat. He was the most interesting.

When he had pulled over, and Loki climbed in and thanked him, he had asked him where he was going.

To which Loki replied, "New York." Since taking Theo's knowledge, he had accidentally started using a Californian accent. He didn't mind. It meant he got fewer questions about where he comes from.

The man laughed. "I'm Dinjis by the way." He pronounced it 'Denise'.

"Erik." They shook hands and Dinjis started driving. "You don't sound like you're from around here."

Dinjis laughed. "I'm from Latvia."

"...where is that?"

"It's in Europe. It's pretty close to Poland."

"Ah." Loki paused a second. "Tell me, what is 'mischief' in Latvian?"

Dinjis stared a second. "Uh, it's regalis, why?"

Loki smiled. "No reason. I just like other languages."

"Do you speak any others?"

Loki laughed, yes but none he would have heard of. "No, but I like them all the same."

For the rest of the journey, they sat in silence until Dinjis pulled up at a roadside diner. "Sorry, but if you're going to New York you gotta get out now."

Loki nodded. "Thank you for the lift. You are very kind."

Dinjis smiled. "No bother."

Just as Loki was about to climb out, he said, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Uh, sure?"

"What is God in Latvian?"

Dinjis squinted slightly. "You ask a lot of weird questions."

"Can you please answer it?"

"It's deivs." Dinjis would later piece this together.

"Thank you very much. You've been of great assistance." Loki jumped out, finally deciding on his Human name.

Regalis Deivs.

When he did eventually arrive in New York, the first thing he did was to buy an apartment. He had no idea how long he would be here for, and needed a place to stay. He created a boundary around it so Thor would not detect him should he happen to come close but it wasn't not permanent, just until he can figure out a sturdier solution.

He furnished it how he liked, using his fake money to buy real goods. It was easier than having to create the actual objects, since he didn't actually know what most of them were made of.

He got insurance, he got an identity – he faked his whole life, using parts of it that were based on his own. This took him just over two days. Hiding in plain sight – good, good.

Oh, how mad Thor would be when he found that Loki had been under his nose the whole time! It was one of the things that drove Loki on when he had no desire to leave his human life.

He lastly bought a map of the area and learnt it and spoken to the mutants. That all took him another day.

With the basics done. Next he needed information. Where better to find it than in a library? He needed to know what the humans knew of him, Thor and the Allfather. He needed to know about everything that would provide him an identity.

He also needed a distraction. The plan was slow and needed time.

So he found the closest library and met Evie Rae.

She was nice. She was pretty and he found himself drawn to her. At first he thought it just because she was easy to talk to and they shared a lot in common, but later he realised he was slowly falling in love.

When he was on Asgard, he, while not exactly being feared, was not trusted. Nobody liked a sorcerer, not really. No woman had ever properly looked at him, the closest any had come were those who came to the small cottage he owned on the outskirts of Asgard, asking for money in return for his own pleasure – but Evie did. Evie Evie Evie.

It was only a great surprise when he found out she was dating the Captain. She had inside information – the plan was tweaked. She was incorporated.

He got closer and closer to her without meaning to. He was supposed to keep his mind on the game but so often – too often it ended on Evie.

The first time he'd gone to Na'qut after making it to Midgard – to bargain for the kiss daemons they had been simple and cheap – Loki had created as teleport that only he and Na'qut could use. It meant that he wouldn't be as tired every time he needed to jump across the realms. He was left was 5 or so kiss daemons.

The first he paid a Kalulra to administer to Stark, using his magic to make the man seem to be a human woman – but that was just some fun. Stark's daemon was there to cause mischief and chaos. He was the God of Mischief after all.

The second was always planned for Evie. He knew that it had to be him to administer it.

Well, it didn't have to be. But he wanted it to be.

And when they kissed – it wasn't like anything Loki had ever experienced. It was just pure and good and he had accidentally let his eyes slip during it. It was a minor slip up – nothing to be too worried about, she didn't seem to notice. Too busy worrying about Steve.

But he wanted to kiss her again. He wanted it so badly.

He loved her.

He vowed to never say it out loud – never to express his feelings for something so material and weak as love.

He would only learn that it made him stronger. He wanted her to be his queen.

That was when he went to bargain for the other daemons. When he got them that was harder, the blood needed from him always left him tired and dizzy. Not to mention the lava pooling in his hands that was needed for the 'fire' of the daemons – so that they lived. The blood was needed for the daemons to know who their master is; it would only be useful for the Smoke daemons and the air daemons. For the water daemons Loki was pretty sure Na'qut took his blood for the fun of it. Luckily he didn't need many of them.

He was only passing time, in the bar, when he'd heard one man insult him. He couldn't actually be 100% sure what the man had said, but through his tone and look he could tell it wasn't anything good.

Loki chose to ignore it. The man chose not to.

This somehow escalated into a verbal fight between the two and the other's friend.

Then it because physical.

Loki, who had killed people and Frost Giants alike, knew this man was nothing compared to his skill. But it was the other man who threw the first punch – the bartender yelled at them to take it outside.

And they did. First off, Loki just took the beating. He wanted them to think they were winning. And after all, he didn't want to get his fists hurt.

And then Evie came. Why did she think she could help? He was handling this fine.

They refused to back down, and called him a coward. They knew nothing of him, of the pain he'd been through and the things he'd done. He was braver than both of them, for they were picking on the smaller man. Two against one.

And then he beat them up. He actually had to refrain from killing them. He would have if Evie wasn't around.

It was a great way to get rid of some of his energy that had been building up since the plan had started moving.

Evie was concerned for him! Concerned was a new feeling. It had been years since anyone had been concerned.

"Sit. Take your shirt off." He had smirked at that. He wasn't sensitive about his body – and any ways, it hardly mattered when it wasn't really his body.

She cleaned the wounds – that had stung.

But then when they kissed again? It only left him more confused.

Then there was Irene, where the third daemon went he had only daemonised her because she might be useful. He hadn't wanted to get close enough to do it but she had done so. She was just an annoying child that just got in the way, made Evie think about what she's going with him. But all that did was make the daemon take just a little while longer to take full effect, it shouldn't be much longer. But no matter what Evie compassion was always showing, her concern when she thought he was self-harming.

There it is again. Concern.

His plan was almost done by then, most of the daemons collected. He had gone to check on the mutants, Magneto – it hadn't taken Loki long to track him down and convince him to help him, just with the bargain of helping Magneto get stronger in his powers – and Magneto needed a while longer. He wasn't ready with his army just yet.

What Loki wasn't expecting was for Evie to find out for another few days at least and for him to break it to her slowly. Not like this.

Not with this absolute hate in her eyes.


	18. Smoke Daemons

What the hell is he doing here?! Has he hurt Regalis? Is this why Regalis was getting sick? Was Loki performing some form of curse on him? It sounded like Loki was muttering Latin and for the first time Evie wished she had taken Latin in school, maybe then she'd be able to gather at least some of what he's saying.

"Guterian." He said, Evie frowned, she recognised that word. Thor has said it. It wasn't Latin then, it was Asgardian. Shit. What does it mean? Evie ran her hands through her hair trying to think. 'Double'. It means double.

But then why would Loki target Regalis? Because he knows her and she knows the Avengers? Why not target Irene or Mycroft or Sherlock?! At least the Avengers actually like them and have met them. To her knowledge, out of all the Avengers Regalis has only met Steve so far.

No wait. He met Natasha once.

Evie paused; she needed to pull this apart and think about this rationally. Except he might come to consciousness any second, she didn't really have time to pull it apart. She should warn the Avengers.

But she didn't react; she couldn't bring herself to move.

Loki would only know about Regalis through her, which means he must be watching her and that would be because she knows the Avengers. And of course he'd know about her if he just looked at the news about the Avengers.

But why on Earth would he sit in Regalis' room, seemingly defenceless muttering spells?

Seemingly defenceless. He could be performing some form of spell on her right now and she wouldn't even know it.

Evie didn't want to think about the obvious that was staring her in the face. But she had to.

Regalis is working with Loki. Being with her was only a decoy to get inside knowledge of the Avengers.

But that didn't matter to Evie; the world can do whatever the hell it likes. All she was worried about is why he is here and where is Regalis. She wanted to call him, she had forced him to get a phone after he got the painting at the gallery encase they needed to contact him, but she didn't think she wanted to know the truth.

But she knew she should warn the Avengers but first she needed to know about Regalis so she had to call him.

*Brrinnnggg Briinnnggg*

Evie jumped at Regalis' phone ringing, she had to get him to change the ringtone. She looked around trying to locate the phone so that she can scold him for forgetting his phone, when Loki's eyes snapped open and stared right at her.

Evie felt herself be flung backwards but an unknown force and hit the wall pretty hard, until recognition entered Loki's emerald green eyes and she dropped to the floor on the other side of the room, the bed in-between them both.

"Evie? What the heck?" His voice sounded strange, his accent wasn't right – somehow neither English nor American.

"What do you want with Regalis?" Evie demanded, she ended the call to stop the incessant ringing and stood up with a wince, her back hurting from the impact with the wall. Loki blinked, confused. "Where he is?"

"Wha- Oh." he looked down at himself and realised, he is Loki. "Right, I uh..." for the first time in a long while, his silver tongue was of no use.

"Where is he? Is he hurt?"

"No. He's fine, are you ok? Sorry about that, I can't actually see where I am for the first few moments after that." he found himself unconsciously shifting into his America accent around Evie and her eyes narrowed at the change.

"You sound like him. What the hell?"

"Evie sit down and I'll explain." he tried to speak normally.

"No! You're some evil son of a bitch! Where is Regalis?"

Loki's eyebrow slid up and he chuckled, "I think I preferred creepy over evil,"

"What?"

"Are you going to sit down?" Evie shook her head so Loki sighed, she put her hand on the bedside table and it turned to water making Loki raise both eyebrows, all his items sunk to the bottom. He was glad when he noted it was just clothes, no drawing pads.

"Evie, you think water is going to stop me?"

Evie's eyes narrowed, "Is that a threat?"

"No." Loki held his hands out in front of him showing that they were empty, "You would know if I was threatening you."

"Stop changing the subject! Where. Is. Regalis?"

The water table started to wobble and splash, then it begun to spin as if in a whirlpool.

Loki frowned at it, Evie was obviously scared, he felt disappointment settle in his chest. He had hoped at the very least she wouldn't be scared of him, but that she doesn't know who he is, he needs to explain, "Right here."

"What?"

"I am Regalis."

Evie paused, the water-table froze and Evie frowned obviously considering, "What? No." She shook her head and the water-table begun to whirlpool again, "That's impossible. Try harder."

"I'm sure Thor has told you that I can switch forms." Evie nodded slowly a considering look crossing her features, "Well that is what I have done."

"I don't...I don't understand." the table shape was spinning faster, almost out of control, a pair of his boxers flung out and he had to dodge them. Evie was nervous, confused and scared.

"I'll show you, but Evie do not move from this room, if you leave this room or summon the Avengers you will never see Regalis again, that is not a threat just a warning." he paused, "Have you summoned the Avengers already?"

Evie shook her head and Loki nodded stepping back into the circle. He closed his eyes and started muttering, "Me mutare alia. Regalis. Me mutare alia. Regalis."

Evie wanted to run but she needed to understand. To know if Regalis is safe. Nothing happened for a minute and then suddenly Loki began to change in front of her eyes, first his hair seemed to shrink back into his head and turn blonde, and then his face shape just morphed in front of her eyes, and it looked so weird. His shoulders grew broader and slowly the rest of his body morphed slightly until eventually Regalis opened his eyes.

Brown eyes.

"Regalis?"

He nodded and blinked, his eyes were green, "And Loki." He was still wearing Loki's uniform, it looked strange.

He frowned again – distantly wondering if he was beginning to get frown lines – as the floor around his feet suddenly felt wet and he realised Evie had lost her concentration on holding the water-table and allowed it to flow across the floor, Damnit, the chalk will wash off.

Evie obviously hadn't noticed and her hands kept moving around and shook her head, "No. No. This isn't right." she glared at him anger bubbling up inside her; she stepped towards him, around the bed, and slapped him hard across the face. "You've been using me All this time?! That's all I am to you? A tool to get close to the Avengers?!"

"No!" Regalis struggled to interrupt as Evie went into a full blown rant.

"I thought we had something Regalis, I like you so much! I love you even! But now I find out you've lied to me for so long?! That you're the enemy to my friends and the entire world! The man the Avengers, my boyfriend, are trying to catch?! You're the man that destroyed New York last year! That killed hundreds of people? What are you planning to do now? What am I here for? I haven't told you much about the Avengers so why have you kept me around?! Explain Regalis please." Regalis opened his mouth to explain hut Evie wasn't finished, "I don't even know what to think! We made love last week Regalis! It was incredible! I haven't given myself like that to anyone since Jacob, now I found out I gave that to the God of Mischief! I've read the legends! Thor's told me what's true and what's not! You lied to me. Why-" Evie was cut off suddenly, her voice just disappeared, Regalis was staring at her eyes narrowed. She choked slightly, trying to talk – but not a sound came out.

"I apologise but I couldn't get a word in there." he waved his hand and Evie could speak again but she waited patiently for him to speak. "I can explain just please allow me too and I'll give you back your voice."

Evie hesitated before nodding and Regalis twitched his hand then nodded, Evie made a noise in the back of her throat and turned to Regalis, "Explain why you're you!" she poked his chest.

"Right," he took a second to decide which voice to use but decided on his American accent in hopes of calming Evie, even just a small amount. "Well if I came into the library looking like myself you would have summoned the Avengers immediately; anyone would have so I didn't. But you weren't in my original plans; I didn't know you knew the Avengers until you told me at the Café. So yes. I stayed friends with you so that I could gain inside knowledge of them but I quickly found out that you're careful with your words when it comes to them, at least sometimes. But when we kissed Evie, I felt something I never expected to feel. And you've made me feel so...loved. Special even since the day we met. You're a phenomenon and I couldn't throw this away. You broke through my walls and became my friend without even trying. Yes I do have an alternative plan than becoming an artist but I do not wish to hurt you."

"Too late. You've hurt me already." Evie blinked a few times, "Will people die?"

"Probably. But humans kill each other in hundreds every day. I do not enjoy killing but I do it when necessary. With me and you ruling, this will stop."

"With...us both ruling?"

"Yes. You will be my Queen. You will rule at my side. If you so choose to. With your compassion you will help me rule."

"What about the Avengers?"

"What about them?"

"Will they die?"

Regalis hesitated, "Anyone that gets in our way will die."

"So that's a yes." Steve was the first person to her lips but she didn't say it. She sighed and he stared at her for a minute.

"Evie-"

"Shut up for a sec. I'm thinking." Regalis nodded obediently closing his mouth; Evie stared at Regalis before she started pacing.

She loves this man. That much she's certain of. But he's also some evil crazy sorcerer that kills people, but he doesn't seem that he evil. He's nice wonderful, more than that. They laugh together, joke together. He's never hurt her in any way until now and even then it's not physically. She believed him when he said Irene kissed him not the other way around, Irene had done that before to check whether or not he would cheat on her because she's insane and takes things too far. She vaguely wondered if she had done it to Steve, neither said anything, she made a mental note to ask Steve later.

Not the point, she reminded herself. Regalis was staring at her, but with Green eyes, the reminder than he's Loki.

Thor's Brother.

Oh God. She had sex with Thor's brother.

She had sex with a God.

"Well that's new."

"What is?"

Oops. Evie stopped her pacing. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Ah." Regalis nodded and fell silent as Evie's pacing started again. So now what was she going to do now?

Tell the Avengers? They'll take him away from her; she'll never see him again.

Don't tell them, people will die but she will become Queen.

Was killing people all that bad? Really? Well yes, these people have families but if they get in the way it's their own fault. In the end it would all get better. Evie knew she should feel worse about people dying, but in a way she didn't care.

She can stop the madness, the wars.

She can give more rights to Mutants, make them more respected, not feared. Win the fight that Magneto lost. But then that's like putting herself in magnetos place. He's the bad guy. Or is he? He just wants mutants to be more respected, he doesn't like human life.

With Loki's magic they could do it. They could win.

But he had lied to her. Lied to her face. She had let him in more than she had let Steve in, both spiritually and physically.

Evie shook her head, "I can't."

Regalis stayed silent thinking that she had accidently spoken out loud again but then she caught his eye and he knew that she was speaking to him now.

"Can't what? Keep this secret or...?"

"I don't know. Are you going to keep me here or let me go?"

Regalis hesitated, "You can leave. You can do what you wish, but I cannot promise you'll find me if you return with the Avengers."

"What if I come back and I haven't told them?"

"Then you will find me." Evie frowned in question but Regalis refused to give any more information, instead he stepped to the side motioning to the door, Evie hesitated once more before leaving the room. Just before she left the apartment Regalis called her name and she paused, "If it means anything, I love you too."

Evie's eyes closed, a horrible weight setting in her chest and continued out of the apartment.

She didn't go straight home, she just wandered for the next few hours all around New York, places where there were tributes to the deceased from last year's fight. The fight against Loki. But he's right; they can stop so much if they were to rule. And while she walked she saw the bad things; the homeless in New York, a man with no left arm, a tired looking woman with a child in hand. Maybe with Loki's help, this could stop. He could heal diseases, he could get everyone food. He could bring more rights to woman; he could bring so many things. She would make sure he won't be too harsh. But what about the Avengers? They would die if they tried to stop him – and they would.

Maybe she could stop him from killing them, bring them round to her point of view.

Except it wouldn't work. She knew how they worked, black and white. No grey area.

This was in the grey area.

Plus there was their pride; all the Avengers had too much pride to give in against Loki.

She decided to make a pros and cons list, so she went to the nearest shop to buy a pen and note pad and then sat down on a random bench next to a stranger.

A stranger that might die if a fight happens.

He was just a random person though. You have to break a few eggs to make an omelette. And in this case a lot of useless eggs to make a fantastic omelette.

Cons:  
People will die.  
Avengers might die.  
New York will be destroyed.

Pros:  
We can rule incredibly, stop the wars.  
Share food between countries.  
Mutants will get more power.  
My friends will never have to worry about anything again, money, comfort everything will be theirs. No questions asked.

Evie stared at the list, there had to be more. She frowned as the pen in her hand turned to water; she mentally cursed as she stopped it from soaking the paper and threw the water on to the floor around her feet. She's still shaking and kinda scared. She needed to snap out of it, so much control over her power she can't just give up on that because of one small scare. So she grabbed another pen.

"Ah Ha!"

Pros: Power.

She sighed.

Cons: Power.  
I will lose the Avengers (Steve) whether they live or die.

Evie sighed again.

"That's the second heavy sigh in a row." the person beside her commented and Evie chuckled glancing at him; he looked to be in his late 60's with grey hair, a wary face and bright green eyes. Loki has green eyes.

She could see by the way he sat that he was military.

"Bad day."

"Sounds like it. Would you like to talk about it?"

She shrugged, "I just found out someone that I loved and trusted isn't who I thought he is."

"Ah." The man nodded, "Happened to me once. The wife was cheating on me."

Evie felt guilt for the first time in a while hit her, she was cheating on Steve.

She loves Steve but what she was doing with Loki felt so good she didn't care that it was bad to cheat on Steve.

Cons: Loosing Steve.

But was that a con? Was is a pro? Did she care?

"Why?"

The old man shrugged, "She found out that I'm a mutant I guess."

Evie's eyes narrowed, "Why did you tell me that?"

"Well technology of the day is incredible but I can't say I've heard of pen's turning to water before. Or stopping the water from spilling on the paper."

"Ah. Woops." Evie looked sheepish; she had forgotten that other people were around, "What can you do then?"

He smirked, "Shoot bullets from my hands."

Evie's eyes widened, "That's kinda cool."

"Not really when you accidently shoot your parents before your old enough to control it." Evie didn't know what to say but he grinned at her, "Don't worry it wasn't fatal, I just love to make people uncomfortable." Evie laughed, "What has this man done?" the old man continued.

"Literally became someone else. In every sense of the word."

"He's a shape shifter?"

She shrugged, "You could say that. But I saw him today as himself and I don't like it."

"But you like him?"

"I love him."

"Then young lady,"

"Evie."

"Evie. I trust you'll do the right thing."

"I'm not sure what the right thing is." She admitted. "I mean the wrong thing doesn't feel that bad."

"Hence your pros and cons list, I assume. Don't worry, I'm not reading it," he added when Evie started to fold it to hide it, "But don't just think about others. Think about yourself." with that he patted her knee and stood up.

"Wait," Evie stood up, she was a head short than him but it didn't matter, "What's your name?"

He grinned at her, "Charles Clark."

Pros: Charles will get to live without worry.

Evie watched him go for go a minute before sitting back down and started at her list, 6 cons and 6 pros. Damnit.

She started at the paper for another half an hour trying to think of at least one more thing, hopefully a pro but nothing came to her and then she thought about what she had said.

She honestly couldn't tell if killing someone was all that bad. She knew it is because society tells her it is but otherwise why? It's the same with the fact that she's cheating on Steve, it didn't feel as if she should feel guilty. Irene had been trying to make her feel guilty over it but it wasn't working.

Maybe, just maybe Regalis– Loki daemonised her. She and Regalis have kissed enough times; did that mean she wants it gone? Because in a way, she didn't care. She should want it gone but she felt happy and comfortable, just confused at this very moment.

The daemon doesn't change how you feel just what you do. She remembered Thor saying. Except for changing how many fucks you give. So she definitely feels this way about Regalis. Loki. Whoever the hell he is.

Thor. She's seen Thor a few times since the first kiss and various ones between that, he hasn't known or noticed. He would have, he's looking out for daemonised people.

So what if she is or isn't. It didn't matter. It doesn't change how she feels.

Sighing for what feel like the millionth time she looked down at the list and glanced at the time, it was 2 O'clock. Damnit! She's late.

She stood up quickly and ran towards the restaurant pulling her phone out as she ran, out of battery, of course it is. The day just gets worse and worse.

She got to the restaurant and ran inside; a man came towards Evie, a waiter. "Hi, sorry, I'm a bit late, I'm with a small party of people, probably under Irene Thompson?" the waiter looked through a small book before nodded and leading her to where Irene, Mycroft, Sherlock and Leo were sat around a table laughing. They all had food in front of them, eating as they talked, looking so comfortable with each other. Something Evie hasn't felt in a while. Comfortable with them.

Sighing Evie walked over to them looking sheepish, they all looked up at her looking with question and judging in their eyes and Evie smiled guiltily, "Hi. I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time."

"Doing what?" Irene demanded.

"I found out something quite big about Regalis." She admitted.

"Worse than what you told me the other day?" Mycroft asked, she noticed him scratching at his legs.

"Uh...more dramatic at least. But still, I should have come."

"Yes. You should have."

Mycroft sighed, "C'mon. Sit down," He gestured to the empty seat between Irene and Leo, Evie sat down.

"Did you bring our presents?" Sherlock asked.

Evie shook her head, "Left them at Regalis' place. I'm sorry; I'll grab 'em soon. I could go now if you want?" She really didn't want to see Loki again so soon but hopefully he would've hidden to avoid the Avengers encase she told them.

"No, get them later." Sherlock told her, "Order something to eat."

"Sir yes sir." she saluted and looked down at a menu. Sherlock rolled his eyes apparently not finding her very funny. "How long have you been here?" Evie asked conversationally.

"We waited at the apartment for about half an hour. Then been here about 20 minutes."

They managed to relax into a discussion and ate their lunch. Evie tried to join in but she was distracted, all she could think was Loki. Loki. Loki!

They made their way back to the apartment to watch a film together.

"I'll make the drinks?" Irene offered.

"Beer for me." Mycroft and Sherlock both called.

"Cola please." Leo asked.

"I'll have a beer." Evie shrugged watching as Mycroft set up the DVD player and switched the TV on.

"...Loki was spotted near Washington High School where President Xander is currently speaking. We believe the Avengers are surrounding the building."

Everyone froze and turned towards the TV to watch the reporters speaking about Loki. A picture of Loki came onto the screen, he was in his full Asgardian outfit, he wasn't looking at the camera, Evie wondered where or when this was taken.

Sherlock reached across Evie to reach the remote to turn the volume up.

"We're not currently aware if it is the same man that attempted to start a war in New York last year but all precautions are being taken. The Avengers have agreed to a press conference when this is over."

Shit. Evie thought, what the hell is Loki doing now? Is this something to do with his chanting earlier?

Would he hurt the Avengers so soon after she finds out who he is? Stop her from being able to tell them until he's ready? She hated this, usually when the Avengers went on a mission and her and Pepper were usually stuck waiting at the tower, nervously pacing, Pepper would get some work down and Evie would try (And fail) to relax.

Just sitting. It was horrible; every time this happened she had been so tempted to tell them about her powers and go to join them, but whenever she tried her tongue suddenly felt too heavy and she just couldn't speak. So she was forced to wait. Wait for one of them to accidently find out the way Regalis found out, they'd be angry but it'd be easier than straight out telling them.

But today it's worse. Everyone out there is someone she loves and she didn't know what side she wants to win.

She knew what she should choose but didn't want to.

She's in love with a crazy psychopath that wants to take over the world with her help. What is she supposed to do now?

"In other news a woman was reportedly bitten by a zombie..."

That pulled Evie out of her thoughts and she frowned at the TV.

Irene frowned and turned it back down, "Shit. Loki's here?" Leo asked.

"Apparently." Sherlock sighed. "We've thought he is for a while cause Tony was possessed blah blah. But there's been no way to prove it because he's been in hiding." Sherlock paused and turned to Mycroft, "Is this included in stuff we're not supposed to talk about?"

Mycroft shrugged, "Probably, but extensive circumstance's. And I trust Leo not to spread it around the internet." Leo rose an eyebrow in question, "We had to sign some secrecy thing so we can't tell people anything to do with Avengers. Except personal things." Mycroft explained quickly.

Evie sighed she needs a distraction. Get her mind off Loki. "I'll speak to the Avengers later and let you know the details?" She offered.

"Yeah good idea, Pepper might know something?"

"I'll text her while we watch the film." Evie smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Not sure I can really concentrate on a film right now," Irene muttered thinking about her friends being in danger.

"Get a boardgame out and keep the news on?" Sherlock suggested already halfway to his bedroom where Cluedo is. There were a few laughs of agreement.

Loki was spotted? – ER

It took a few minutes but eventually Pepper replied and Evie read the text out to the room.

Yeah, shield called a few hours ago and they flew off. I'll let you know anything as soon as I know. I'd keep watching the news if I were you – PP

They spent the next couple of hours talking, playing Cluedo and trying to relax but Mycroft had put the news on low and kept glancing over encase the Avengers were mentioned.

Nothing happened for a while until Evie glanced over at the TV to see Iron Man flying through what looked like fog trying to help everyone to evacuate.

She reached over to turn the volume up, "There is what appears to be while gas filling the room, the president is out and he's safe. Iron Man, is currently helping to light up the exit and help out all of the civilians and Government officials. Along with the other Avengers."

It cut to outside the large school where the white gas was floating out of every window. There were ambulances, police and even the army was turning up. Piles of people were running out of the exit's, almost being trampled as they ran. Parents, children, teachers. There were hundreds of people trying to run out.

The camera zoomed in on Natasha as Bruce stood by the exit helping everyone out, Thor was running through the crowd helping people that had fallen. It cut back to inside the building and they could just about see someone perched up high, bow and arrow at the ready, the commentator mentioned Hawkeye. He was wearing a gas mask.

"Where's Steve?" Evie was murmuring.

The camera kept swapping between inside and outside the building for a while, watching each of the Avengers and the progress reporting on it and commenting that Captain America was nowhere to be seen, along with Loki until finally the camera suddenly zoomed in on the stage where someone was thrown into the middle of the stage, Captain America.

Loki, in full Asgardian uniform lunged forward, a spear at the ready but Captain America just about dodged out the way and jumped into a standing position and continued fighting. It looked as if he was wearing a gas mask whereas Loki wasn't.

Evie gasped at every punch thrown, eyes glued to the screen.

Loki's hand shot up grabbed hold of an arrow that was sent towards him and then throw it back up towards where it had come from with enough force and precision that it flew towards Clint as if Loki had used his own bow.

Clint gaped and swung down off the pole he was perched on falling quickly to the ground, rolling as he landed but as he stood up they could see that he definitely injured his ankle. Exactly where Clint had been a moment before, the arrow blew up.

Clint put his hand to his ear started nodding as if he was talking to someone and the camera moved to Tony who was trying to get closer to Steve and Loki but Loki sent a bolt of energy towards him throwing him into the crowd which had gotten more scared and desperate when Loki appeared and didn't care if they were trampling Iron Man.

Steve managed to get Loki's spear from him but Loki set a well-aimed kick to Steve chest pushing him off balance and getting the spear back. Once he had enough distance he sent a bolt of energy at Steve sending him shooting across the room.

Steve didn't move and Loki jumped towards him spear at the ready, Evie gasped. Was he gonna kill Steve? Make sure she didn't have a choice?

But Loki paused, he stepped back.

Tony had managed to get away from the crowd and flew straight into Loki flying him back into the stage.

Loki jumped away from Tony as Thor landed beside him, hammer at the ready.

"Brother! Stop this madness!" Thor's booming voice made everyone jump; it was the first voice they had actually heard.

Loki smirked, murmured something unheard through the camera and suddenly disappeared. Evie felt her wrist tingle and tried to ignore it but it started itching and she looked down to see the bracelet Regalis had given her was glowing, only a little but enough.

Suddenly Loki appeared inside the room.


	19. Leo outtalks Loki & Steve is knocked out

AN: WARNING! Mentions of Self-Harm.

Nobody moved.

Loki looked vaguely sheepish. "Hello."

"How the fuck did you get here?!" Irene demanded with a burst of adrenaline.

"I teleported." He answered honestly glancing towards Mycroft who was slowly shifting towards the desk. He pointed the spear towards Mycroft, "I wouldn't move if I were you. Guns will be useless against me." Mycroft froze and Loki smirked.

Loki glanced towards Evie; she was staring back at him. To his pleasure it wasn't with fear, but with confusion. The others however looked terrified.

He then caught Leo's, a slight confused look coming into his eyes, but that disappeared as quickly as it had come, "Nor would I try and call for anyone." Grinning, "I think the Avengers will be a bit busy." Leo scowled and put his cell back into his pocket. "No, no, throw it to me. All of you."

Leo threw him the phone, after a moment Evie did the same followed by the twins and then the most reluctance Irene. "You break that and I'll break your face."

"Interesting threat." Loki put them down on the counter behind him, "I'm not planning on hurting any of you." He quirked his head to the side, "Yet."

"Why did you come here of all places?" Leo asked conversationally, looking calmer than he felt, "How did you know about here? You're the God of Mischief right?"

Loki nodded, "That I am."

"If you can teleport why didn't you last time I mean at least I never saw anything on the news about it? And why did you come here, so here something must be here drawing you here,"

"What?" Loki's smirk slowly disappeared into a slightly bemused frown.

"Sorry, I'm a writer and I've watched every single known episode of Doctor Who, so I talk." Leo shrugged, "Plus my middle name is shut-up, so why did you come here? What drew you here? Why didn't you use your teleportation powers last time? As far as I can tell you seem to know everyone except me, because you looked confused when you saw me, but not them. And this exact apartment, I mean there's millions of places you could have landed but you landed in a place where the people know the Avengers so that's definitely not a coincidence. To quote the magical man known as the Doctor: Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy, in which case always ignore a coincidence." Leo grinned and turned to Sherlock, "I think we should swap names."

"What?" Sherlock frowned at Leo. While everyone turned to watch them Loki glanced towards Evie with a questioning eyebrow, Evie just shrugged.

"I'm the one making the deductions."

"Well I can see that those punches thrown by Steve did actually hurt him." Sherlock tried, "He's trying to hide it but leaning slightly on his right; Steve must have kicked him on the left leg before they came onto the stage because I didn't see that happen on the stage."

"And that bruise on his face, he was slapped earlier; I can't see Steve slapping him."

Evie barely managed to keep a straight face.

"What are you two doing?" Loki demanded.

The two turned to him as if surprised he's still there. "Deducting. Read Sherlock Holmes. Good book actually." Mycroft answered.

"I have, actually. I particularly enjoyed the Speckled Band."

"Yo- you've read them?"

"Indeed. What do you think I was spending my time doing while my plans set into action? Twiddle my thumbs?"

"So are you gonna answer our questions?" Leo demanded, obviously not liking the banter that Loki had somehow initiated.

It took Loki a moment to work out which questions he was referring to, "I didn't need them last time. Plus I didn't plan where I was going to land. It appears I landed in a room full of human idiots. I have no idea what draw me here." he caught Evie's eye and smirked, "Now thank you for your hospitality but I must leave."

"Why don't you just teleport away?" Irene asked him.

"It takes a lot of energy."

"You can't stay for a drink? Relax. Save up your energy." Sherlock spoke up sarcasm almost dripping from his voice, "It's our birthday y'know."

"We we're just watching a film, join us if you want." Mycroft added cheerfully.

"Oh? What were you watching?" he smirked catching Irene's eye, "Avatar?"

Irene gasped, "Regalis?" She looked between Evie who shrugged and Loki who was still smirking.

Loki slyly rose a single eyebrow, "Reg-a-lis? What is it?"

Irene shook her head, "No, no. Evie?" She looked towards Evie who's eyes were wide, she didn't know how to react to this, what was she supposed to say? Do?

Evie shrugged looking between Irene and Loki. Loki didn't give her time to reply, he stepped forward and everyone tensed but he ignored them and continued forward watching with amusement as they parted like the red sea for him, he pulled the door open and grinned them all, "Don't try and follow me. It won't work and you may die."

With that he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell did he go?!" Tony was the first to react.

"Loki cannot teleport." Thor stated.

"Apparently he can!" Tony begun looking around where Loki was a moment ago, inside his suit JARVIS was scanning everything.

Clint limped over to them and removed the gas mask he had been wearing, "Thor, what the hell was that smoke?"

"Smoke daemons." Thor answered, "Everyone in this room was infected, including the president. We were too slow to get him out."

"Damnit." Clint threw the single arrow in his hand onto the floor in frustration.

"What do the smoke daemons do again?" Bruce asked coming into the large hall, he looked very green but he was under control and he went towards Steve who was lying unconscious across the room.

"Loki controls the daemon, so they will distrust anyone Loki distrusts – us – and if they see Loki they will do as he says." Thor explained. "I must go to Asgard and find out more on Loki's ability to teleport and see Na'qut about the daemons."

"Go. We'll sort out everything here." Clint could already hear the S.H.I.E.L.D jets landing around them.

Thor nodded before stalking outside so not to destroy the ceiling of the hall.

S.H.I.E.L.D agents began piling in after Thor had left, some medics ran over to Steve and the other few people that had been injured after the escape.

"The hell is going on here?" Fury demanded joining them on the stage.

Clint gave a quick description and followed Fury into the back to try leaving to find the president, agents begun to tidy up and others were attempting to round up anyone that was in the hall.

"Sir, Irene is on the phone." JARVIS stated.

Tony sighed, "Put her through...What?!" He demanded once her heard the noise of it connecting.

"Loki was here."

"What?!" Tony repeated but this time it was more of a shriek than an angry demand.

A few agents turned to see what had happened.

"After he disappeared on the news he turned up here."

"Any of you hurt?"

"No. It was kinda weird. He said he didn't wanna hurt any of us yet and left. But walking instead of teleporting."

That's seriously strange, how the hell did Loki get there? Why did he go there out of everywhere he could have gone. "Get to the tower." Tony ordered.

"Is Steve ok?" he heard Evie ask in the background and Irene repeated the question.

Tony glanced over to where the medics were checking on him, he wasn't under a white sheet so Tony took that as a good sign. "He's alive if that's what you mean." with that Tony cut off and repeated what had happened over the comm.

"Get to the apartment, see if there's anything there." Fury ordered.

"Roger that."

Inside the apartment there was nothing of use or that could help so Tony told the Avengers of this and went to the tower.

He skipped the balcony wanting to keep the suit on and went straight through the window which JARVIS opened for him. Everyone was in the room, Pepper was doing paper work, Irene was talking quietly to the twins and Evie and some random guy were talking.

The random guy made a startled noise, "Tony!" Evie stood up to face him; she looked nervous, "What happened?"

Tony didn't answer for a moment as he looked around at everyone, one by one until he nodded and his faceplate slid up revealing Tony's banged up face. "Who are you?" he asked the random guy.

"Leo." Leo answered for the first time since Evie had known him, he looked speechless to have the Tony Stark in front of him.

"Leo. Right, hello. Well Loki is one hell of a son of a bitch. That's what happened."

"What about Steve?" Evie asked her voice shaking.

"Steve's alright, just unconscious to my knowledge."

"Get them to the base." Fury's voice ordered in his ear.

"Apparently you need to get to the base." Tony repeated to them cheerfully.

"How will we get there?" Irene asked.

"We've got a jet on the roof, I'll fly you up." Tony led them into the elevator and they all climbed into the jet, it was a bit squashed with 7 inside but Leo sat in the co-pilot, "You can fly?" Tony asked him.

"Technically, but I've never been in a plane bigger than three seats." Leo grinned, "But yeah I have a pilot's license. Got one when doing research with my book."

"You're a writer?"

"Yep, actually in New York to see a publisher."

"Awesome."

It didn't take long to get to the base and everyone that saw Loki had to go make a report to Fury who had arrived a few minutes before they had. The five of them were led into a boardroom where Fury sat at the head of the large 20 person table. The room was very blank with white walls and only one door behind them.

"Who are you?" Fury demanded of Leo the moment he walked into the room and the door closed behind them.

"Leo." He answered politely, his voice was shaking slightly but he seemed to be doing quite well in front of the intimidating figure of Fury, "Director Fury right?"

Fury nodded, "You were there when Loki appeared?" Leo nodded, "Why?"

"Uh I came to New York to publish a-"

"I didn't ask for your life story. Just why today?"

Leo glanced helplessly towards the twins who just shrugged; they had only met Fury a handful of times but had gotten used to his behaviour. "It's Sherlocks and Mycroft's birthday so I was spending the day with them."

Fury nodded and turned his eyes to glance over everyone in the room, "Sit." He ordered. They immediately did as they were told, Evie slightly more hesitantly that the other. "What were you all doing when he appeared?"

Nobody knew who Fury was asking directly so Mycroft took charge and answered, "Watching the news. We were watching a film before that."

"And Loki just appeared?" Fury stood completely still, his one good eye looked between everyone and they all felt as if he was reading their minds. Irene was reminded of Dumbledore and just about resisted the urge to tell Fury of this.

"Yes. About 30 seconds after he disappeared on the news."

"Did any of you feel anything strange?"

Under the table Evie touched the bracelet Regalis had given her but Fury didn't seem to notice as everyone – including Evie – shook their heads.

"What happened?"

All 5 of them took their turns in telling the story of what had happened and once they finished Fury nodded. "Can I go see Steve now?" Evie asked. Fury nodded and Evie left the room.

The moment Evie was gone Irene stood up and Fury rose an eyebrow in question, "Have you heard of Regalis?" Fury shook his head, "He's a friend of Evies," Fury opened his mouth to make a sarcastic response but Irene continued before he could, "She met him about 3 to 4 months ago. I know Evie kissed him a while ago and she's been acting a bit strange since then. He's a bit weird but we watched Avatar together. When Loki appeared he mentioned Avatar and looked at me specifically."

"You think this Regalis guy is Loki then?"

Irene nodded, "Loki can change form right? Well if I was a crazy evil super villain, I'd try and get close to someone that knows the Avengers."

Fury inclined this head slightly to the right in an agreeing motion. "I'll get some agents to check it out."

"Can I ask what you'll do? Like will you try and torture it out of him?" Irene sounded excited at even the thought of that, Leo frowned and glanced at the twins who were looking thoughtful.

"Not until we're certain that he is in some way linked to this. If you're wrong and he's an innocent man then torture won't be of help. Get to the main hall I'll get an agent to take you back to the tower."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie had barely left the room when at least 5 agents surrounded her, "I need to go to Steve. I assume he's in the med bay?"

"I'll lead you." An agent stated he was quite tall, lanky, with dark shortly cropped hair and brown eyes; he had a distinct looking mole just below his right eye.

"No need!" another voice piped up and Darcy grabbed Evie's arm before anyone else could.  
"Darcy!" Evie grinned happily noticing that Darcy had new layers put into her hair since the last time she had seen her.

"You know her?" The agent demanded.

Darcy nodded grinning at Evie, "Yep. We're great friends, I'll take her to the sexy Captain so you lot can continue working."

The agents looked a bit sceptical but finally nodded and let the two girls walk away. "What are you doing here today?" Evie asked Darcy once they were out of earshot of the agents.

Darcy shrugged, she was still "I was quite happily assisting Jane when everything went to shit. I've been running around trying to help with anything I can. You saw it on the news right?"

"Yeah," Evie gave a brief description of seeing Loki and Darcy's eyes widened.

"What's he like?"

Evie hesitated and glanced around, "Kinda hot."

Darcy barked out a shocked laugh. "Well he's a God. Shouldn't they all be hot?"

Evie shrugged but she was smiling. "Have you seen Steve?"

"I haven't sorry. I don't think he's speaking at the moment."

"Yeah, Tony said he's unconscious."

"Sounds about right."

When they entered the room, Evie would have just thought Steve was sleeping if not for how pale he is and the softly beeping machine at his side. Evie moved straight to his side and grabbed his hand, "Hey Steve, its Evie."

Darcy smiled, "I'll leave you two alone."

After Darcy left Evie chatted to Steve about nothing specific for at least half an hour until finally Steve's eyes slowly opened, "Evie," he muttered groggily.

"Hey Cap." Evie smiled. Steve attempted to sit up and winced, "Careful. You had a bad bang on the head." Evie warned putting her arm behind him to help him sit and handed him a cup of water.

Steve pulled her into a hug ignoring the water. "Glad you're ok." he muttered.

"Me?" Evie hugged him tightly but then pulled back to see his face, "Drink." She forced him to drink the water and take a morphine table making him laugh weakly but obeyed.

Once he'd drunk he glancing Evie over, "I saw Loki, we fought he said 'your girlfriend isn't as trustworthy as she seems Captain. Are you sure she's safe.' Do you know what he's talking about?"

Evie felt like slapping Loki, seriously? This is hard enough without him hinting to her boyfriend. Yes she knows exactly what Loki's on about but she couldn't say that to Steve so keeping a neutral expression she shook her head and then remembered to be scared and confused, she was beginning to become quite a good actress, "I don't know."

"Have you seen him? Has he come into the library?"

"Only today." Steve's eyes widened but Evie continued before he could speak, "Uh I was watching the fight in the school on the news and he teleported away from the school and appeared in the apartment."

Steve sat up straight and reached to touch her shoulder looking her up and down as expecting her to be badly injured, "What? How?"

Evie shrugged, "I don't know. I think there's probably some agents investigating it but no idea." Evie hesitated but she had to tell him the rest, "I only saw it on the news but uh, after you were knocked out he had the chance to...kill you but he didn't. He pulled away."

Steve's eyes narrowed, "Why would he do that?"

Evie shrugged, because of her? "I have no idea."

Steve hesitated, "I'm not saying that just because I don't like him but...are you sure Regalis is...who he says he is?"

Evie frowned and took a step back, it was more out of the shock that Steve had considered that, she wouldn't have if she hadn't seen Loki today. But she knew Steve would assume she stepped away out of annoyance at the very suggestion rather than shock, so she let him think that. "No. I mean yes I'm sure. He's a normal human."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well I've seen his apartment; it looks like a normal humans apartment." Well that's not a lie. "Plus Thor wasn't very good with technology and human stuff? Regalis is. He's like a normal human."

Ok getting a bit over defensive there, Evie abruptly stopped herself before she went into a full blown rant.

"Ok." Steve nodded tiredly, "I'm sorry, I'm just concerned for you, you understand that right?"

"I know," Evie sighed and stepped back towards him re-taking his hand, "Sorry. Long day and it's only 5. Look, you've just woken up. Rest."

Steve smiled, "I will. But first, how is everyone else?"

"They're all fine to my knowledge; I've only seen Tony though. I'll go grab someone if you want?"

"No need," Tony grinned strutting into the room. He was still in the suit but without the helmet and grinning as if nothing is wrong. "How you feeling gramps?"

Steve shrugged, "Like I've been thrown head first into a wall."

Tony laughed and perched on the arm of the chair, "I know that feeling all too well."

"How's everyone else?"

"We're all fine. Thor disappeared though."

"Oh?"

"Apparently Loki shouldn't be able to teleport so he went to Asgard to check it out."

"What happened once I was out?"

Tony gave a quick description.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thor! Back so soon!" Na'qut smiled, sarcastically after Thor landed a few feet from his throne. "Fancy seeing you here! How's the wife?"

Thor stared at Na'qut, trying to figure out what he just said. "I'm not married."

Na'qut sighed. "Yeah, alright brainiac. It's a human thing. Try not to pull a muscle, okay?"

Thor just glanced at him. Na'qut was so...human it's annoying! "Did the stone arrive?"

"Nope."

"You're lying."

Na'qut grinned, "That I am. It's awesome."

"I need more information."

"Not so awesome." Na'qut conjured a chair for Thor opposite his own throne. "Please, sit."

"No thank you." Thor stood awkwardly. "I need more information."

"Again, not so awesome. What do you need?"

"Has Loki been here?" Na'qut nodded, "What did he ask for?"

Na'qut shook his head, "Loki already gave me something better."

Thor sighed. "A Lux stone?"

"Gotta do better than that, baby."

Thor struggled not to punch him. "Two."

Na'qut faked considering. "Ooh, maybe, that would be pretty cool, I gu- No." He laughed at his own joke.

Thor's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What could Loki give you that's better than two Lux stones?"

"His never dying love and attention." Na'qut paused, grinning. "Okay, honestly? He gave me something worth all of your offers put together."

Thor thought for a second. "But – you are not actually loyal to him?"

"Well, no. 'course not. He just has a lotta money and contacts I guess." Na'qut destroyed the chair Thor was supposed to sit in.

It made Thor uneasy when Na'qut used magic – precisely why he was using it so much. "Then tell me."

"Nope. Don't feel like it. Also, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"No you're not."

"No. I'm not. But I'm getting bored." He made little shoo'ing motions with his hands. "Off you pop." Thor stared at Na'qut for another minute but knew that he wasn't going to give him the information he needs and turned to leave, before he heard a voice behind him. "You know what it takes to make most daemons, right? Blood of a God. And you know what? Your wrist is the best place to take that blood from."

Was Na'qut having a change of heart, or simply wanting to throw Thor off? He didn't know. But Na'qut used some of his magic to force him to leave before Thor had even swung his hammer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor landed ungracefully on the S.H.I.E.L.D base, the entire air craft shuddered with the sudden force. Agents all around jumped and turned their guns on Thor who completely ignored them as he picked himself up.

He stood up and shook himself out of it before storming inside.

He quickly found Clint talking to another agent, he was leaning heavily on his right side, he had obviously injured his left but refused to acknowledge the pain, "Barton," he called out and Clint spun around grinning.

"Thor, back so soon?"

Thor's eyes narrowed as Clint spoke the exact same words as Na'qut but then shook it off, Clint couldn't know Na'qut. If a human went to Kalur they'd burn to a crisp. "Yes, I have new information. Can we gather everyone?" he would have done so himself but travelling through realms tended to destroy the comm machine in his ear.

Clint nodded and put his hand to his ear, "Avengers, Thor's back. He's got new information. Meet in the main base?"

"Roger that." Tony answered along with Natasha and Bruce.

Tony turned back to Evie and Steve, "Can you walk Cap?"

"Yeah I think so, what's happened?"

"Thor's got some new information. C'mon." he watched for a minute as Steve slowly moved out of the bed taking a few testing steps before nodding. He glanced down at himself and was still in his Captain America uniform, except for the armour like shirt and just wore the long sleeved blue one which Evie loved.

The three made it to the main base to find all the Avengers in their usual spots around the eagle shaped table, Fury and Thor stood at the front.

"What is she still doing here?" Fury demanded glaring at Evie. "I sent for everyone to go home after they gave their reports."

"I was sitting with my boyfriend who was unconscious at the time." Evie put in but everyone ignored her.

"Sir, Loki mentioned Evie so I feel this includes her now and I'd rather she hears the information." Steve said.

"Loki mentioned her? What did he say?"

"'Your girlfriend isn't as trustworthy as she seems Captain. Are you sure she's safe?'" he repeated Loki word for word.

"So the villain tells you that she's not trustworthy yet you have her in a top-secret base?"

"Sir, Loki is the God of trickery. Lying." Steve reminded him, "Evie says she doesn't know anything. I believe her."

"Well I don't. This is my boat and I don't want civilians hearing top-secret information. Especially when they've been dubbed 'untrustworthy'."

"She is here you know." Evie spoke up and Fury glared at her, "I have no idea what Loki is talking about but I understand if you don't want me here. Sir." she added the term of respect as an afterthought, but it accidentally sounded sarcastic.

"Director," Thor got his attention, "The information I am about to give is not exactly top secret. I believe this will be beneficial for Evie to hear." Thor added. After a moment of decision Fury nodded and gestured for Thor to speak, "As I said earlier, those were smoke daemons Loki released to the Government. Smoke daemons can cause a being to stop trusting those that they before trusted and start trusting whoever created the Daemons or the blood used to create them. In this case – Loki." Everyone nodded to show they understood so far, "There is a being Na'qut, he is the king of the realm of Kalur, he is also a powerful sorcerer. His father's father created the daemons many, many years ago when I was just a child and Na'qut has that ability. Last time I saw him he told me that Loki had asked for Kiss Daemons but this time he refused to cooperate. But before I left he reminded me that it takes blood to create some daemons. Usually from the wrist which would leave a scab, often a scar." Thor paused again looking around to make sure everyone understood so far.

"You've had a shit load of battle wounds I've yet to see a scar on you." Clint questions and Thor nodded.

"Usually a being of Asgard will not scar unless the wound is life threatening or it is done by magic. Loki's magic will make the scars fade eventually – they will always be there but much less visible – that will take a long while even using magic to speed things up. Plus Loki does not have the means of travel which I do – The tesseract – He will use Na'qut's magic to travel across the realms and create a more efficient way to travel from Midgard to Kalur, but that travel alone will make him tired and in need of rest. The actual method of making the daemons I have never actually seen done but I can imagine that will be tiring also. So all in all Loki will be too exhausted to worry about healing his wounds and will let them heal in his own time. Taking much longer – half the time of a human but a long time for an Asgardian." Thor again looked around to check that everyone understood and they all nodded again. "One last thing, if Loki has...shape-shifted as you would call it, the scars will also be visible on his other body, because when he changes forms his skin simply changes into anew. I do not know the process, nor if it is tiring or leaves any visible marks."

"What about his teleporting?" Bruce asked.

"There are a few spells he can cast but teleporting within the same realm is difficult. I can travel quickly as can Loki but teleporting is a different matter. I'm looking into the different means of teleporting as is my father and the chief magi but there is nothing immediately."

Thor nodded finally and sat down beside a thoughtfully looking Evie.

"So we're looking out of a man with scars on his wrist." Evie concluded.

"Or woman." Tony thought to add.

"Well that narrow's it down to at least half of Manhattan." Bruce added forced-cheerfully.

"Will they look like...self-harm scars?" Evie asked hesitantly.

"I assume so; it will be easy to mistake them as such." Thor nodded. "They will look a little different. At least they will probably look more controlled and in order. I have never seen self-harm scars so I cannot say specifically."

"Why? Do you know something Miss Rae?" Fury asked but Evie shook her head.

"Just checking. You know, they might look like Gallifreyan writing or something."

Fury rose an eyebrow but didn't comment, "Thor, is there any way you can confirm this with Na'qut?"

Thor shook his head, "He will not cooperate."

"Threaten?"

"He's the king of Kalur. Kalulur's will not bode well to their king being threatened and that can end in way." Thor answered and Fury nodded in understanding, "I do however need to consult with the AllFather once more."

Fury nodded his consent, "Go ahead. Stark I want you circling New York looking for anything out of place, Agent Romanoff, Captain I need you with me. If Thor's right about the smoke daemons then we need to be ready for the fight against the government. Thor is there a way to remove these daemons?"

"They will disappear themselves but it will take a few weeks to a few months."

"Loki's plans will probably hit within that time frame so we need to be ready. Agent Barton, Banner I need you to go talk with the X-men. Warn them of the upcoming fight."

"What about me?" Evie asked and Fury glared at her.

"I'll get an agent to drop you off."

"I will," Tony spoke up, "It'll be quicker and I need to grab something from the tower."

Evie considered refusing; last time she had travelled with Tony carrying her in the suit she had almost been sick when they landed. But then again she didn't want to ride with a silent creepy agent so she nodded gratefully at Tony.

"Can I tell the others this information?" Evie asked just before they left.

"The others?"

"Pepper and my room-mates."

Fury considered, "Yes." Thor answered before Fury could, "It will be beneficial for them to know."

Everyone stood and went to do as they we're assigned.

Evie gave Steve a quick kiss warning him to be careful, "I love you." She murmured before following Tony outside.


	20. Leo outtalks Loki & Steve is knocked out

AN: WARNING! Mentions of Self-Harm.

Nobody moved.

Loki looked vaguely sheepish. "Hello."

"How the fuck did you get here?!" Irene demanded with a burst of adrenaline.

"I teleported." He answered honestly glancing towards Mycroft who was slowly shifting towards the desk. He pointed the spear towards Mycroft, "I wouldn't move if I were you. Guns will be useless against me." Mycroft froze and Loki smirked.

Loki glanced towards Evie; she was staring back at him. To his pleasure it wasn't with fear, but with confusion. The others however looked terrified.

He then caught Leo's, a slight confused look coming into his eyes, but that disappeared as quickly as it had come, "Nor would I try and call for anyone." Grinning, "I think the Avengers will be a bit busy." Leo scowled and put his cell back into his pocket. "No, no, throw it to me. All of you."

Leo threw him the phone, after a moment Evie did the same followed by the twins and then the most reluctance Irene. "You break that and I'll break your face."

"Interesting threat." Loki put them down on the counter behind him, "I'm not planning on hurting any of you." He quirked his head to the side, "Yet."

"Why did you come here of all places?" Leo asked conversationally, looking calmer than he felt, "How did you know about here? You're the God of Mischief right?"

Loki nodded, "That I am."

"If you can teleport why didn't you last time I mean at least I never saw anything on the news about it? And why did you come here, so here something must be here drawing you here,"

"What?" Loki's smirk slowly disappeared into a slightly bemused frown.

"Sorry, I'm a writer and I've watched every single known episode of Doctor Who, so I talk." Leo shrugged, "Plus my middle name is shut-up, so why did you come here? What drew you here? Why didn't you use your teleportation powers last time? As far as I can tell you seem to know everyone except me, because you looked confused when you saw me, but not them. And this exact apartment, I mean there's millions of places you could have landed but you landed in a place where the people know the Avengers so that's definitely not a coincidence. To quote the magical man known as the Doctor: Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy, in which case always ignore a coincidence." Leo grinned and turned to Sherlock, "I think we should swap names."

"What?" Sherlock frowned at Leo. While everyone turned to watch them Loki glanced towards Evie with a questioning eyebrow, Evie just shrugged.

"I'm the one making the deductions."

"Well I can see that those punches thrown by Steve did actually hurt him." Sherlock tried, "He's trying to hide it but leaning slightly on his right; Steve must have kicked him on the left leg before they came onto the stage because I didn't see that happen on the stage."

"And that bruise on his face, he was slapped earlier; I can't see Steve slapping him."

Evie barely managed to keep a straight face.

"What are you two doing?" Loki demanded.

The two turned to him as if surprised he's still there. "Deducting. Read Sherlock Holmes. Good book actually." Mycroft answered.

"I have, actually. I particularly enjoyed the Speckled Band."

"Yo- you've read them?"

"Indeed. What do you think I was spending my time doing while my plans set into action? Twiddle my thumbs?"

"So are you gonna answer our questions?" Leo demanded, obviously not liking the banter that Loki had somehow initiated.

It took Loki a moment to work out which questions he was referring to, "I didn't need them last time. Plus I didn't plan where I was going to land. It appears I landed in a room full of human idiots. I have no idea what draw me here." he caught Evie's eye and smirked, "Now thank you for your hospitality but I must leave."

"Why don't you just teleport away?" Irene asked him.

"It takes a lot of energy."

"You can't stay for a drink? Relax. Save up your energy." Sherlock spoke up sarcasm almost dripping from his voice, "It's our birthday y'know."

"We we're just watching a film, join us if you want." Mycroft added cheerfully.

"Oh? What were you watching?" he smirked catching Irene's eye, "Avatar?"

Irene gasped, "Regalis?" She looked between Evie who shrugged and Loki who was still smirking.

Loki slyly rose a single eyebrow, "Reg-a-lis? What is it?"

Irene shook her head, "No, no. Evie?" She looked towards Evie who's eyes were wide, she didn't know how to react to this, what was she supposed to say? Do?

Evie shrugged looking between Irene and Loki. Loki didn't give her time to reply, he stepped forward and everyone tensed but he ignored them and continued forward watching with amusement as they parted like the red sea for him, he pulled the door open and grinned them all, "Don't try and follow me. It won't work and you may die."

With that he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell did he go?!" Tony was the first to react.

"Loki cannot teleport." Thor stated.

"Apparently he can!" Tony begun looking around where Loki was a moment ago, inside his suit JARVIS was scanning everything.

Clint limped over to them and removed the gas mask he had been wearing, "Thor, what the hell was that smoke?"

"Smoke daemons." Thor answered, "Everyone in this room was infected, including the president. We were too slow to get him out."

"Damnit." Clint threw the single arrow in his hand onto the floor in frustration.

"What do the smoke daemons do again?" Bruce asked coming into the large hall, he looked very green but he was under control and he went towards Steve who was lying unconscious across the room.

"Loki controls the daemon, so they will distrust anyone Loki distrusts – us – and if they see Loki they will do as he says." Thor explained. "I must go to Asgard and find out more on Loki's ability to teleport and see Na'qut about the daemons."

"Go. We'll sort out everything here." Clint could already hear the S.H.I.E.L.D jets landing around them.

Thor nodded before stalking outside so not to destroy the ceiling of the hall.

S.H.I.E.L.D agents began piling in after Thor had left, some medics ran over to Steve and the other few people that had been injured after the escape.

"The hell is going on here?" Fury demanded joining them on the stage.

Clint gave a quick description and followed Fury into the back to try leaving to find the president, agents begun to tidy up and others were attempting to round up anyone that was in the hall.

"Sir, Irene is on the phone." JARVIS stated.

Tony sighed, "Put her through...What?!" He demanded once her heard the noise of it connecting.

"Loki was here."

"What?!" Tony repeated but this time it was more of a shriek than an angry demand.

A few agents turned to see what had happened.

"After he disappeared on the news he turned up here."

"Any of you hurt?"

"No. It was kinda weird. He said he didn't wanna hurt any of us yet and left. But walking instead of teleporting."

That's seriously strange, how the hell did Loki get there? Why did he go there out of everywhere he could have gone. "Get to the tower." Tony ordered.

"Is Steve ok?" he heard Evie ask in the background and Irene repeated the question.

Tony glanced over to where the medics were checking on him, he wasn't under a white sheet so Tony took that as a good sign. "He's alive if that's what you mean." with that Tony cut off and repeated what had happened over the comm.

"Get to the apartment, see if there's anything there." Fury ordered.

"Roger that."

Inside the apartment there was nothing of use or that could help so Tony told the Avengers of this and went to the tower.

He skipped the balcony wanting to keep the suit on and went straight through the window which JARVIS opened for him. Everyone was in the room, Pepper was doing paper work, Irene was talking quietly to the twins and Evie and some random guy were talking.

The random guy made a startled noise, "Tony!" Evie stood up to face him; she looked nervous, "What happened?"

Tony didn't answer for a moment as he looked around at everyone, one by one until he nodded and his faceplate slid up revealing Tony's banged up face. "Who are you?" he asked the random guy.

"Leo." Leo answered for the first time since Evie had known him, he looked speechless to have the Tony Stark in front of him.

"Leo. Right, hello. Well Loki is one hell of a son of a bitch. That's what happened."

"What about Steve?" Evie asked her voice shaking.

"Steve's alright, just unconscious to my knowledge."

"Get them to the base." Fury's voice ordered in his ear.

"Apparently you need to get to the base." Tony repeated to them cheerfully.

"How will we get there?" Irene asked.

"We've got a jet on the roof, I'll fly you up." Tony led them into the elevator and they all climbed into the jet, it was a bit squashed with 7 inside but Leo sat in the co-pilot, "You can fly?" Tony asked him.

"Technically, but I've never been in a plane bigger than three seats." Leo grinned, "But yeah I have a pilot's license. Got one when doing research with my book."

"You're a writer?"

"Yep, actually in New York to see a publisher."

"Awesome."

It didn't take long to get to the base and everyone that saw Loki had to go make a report to Fury who had arrived a few minutes before they had. The five of them were led into a boardroom where Fury sat at the head of the large 20 person table. The room was very blank with white walls and only one door behind them.

"Who are you?" Fury demanded of Leo the moment he walked into the room and the door closed behind them.

"Leo." He answered politely, his voice was shaking slightly but he seemed to be doing quite well in front of the intimidating figure of Fury, "Director Fury right?"

Fury nodded, "You were there when Loki appeared?" Leo nodded, "Why?"

"Uh I came to New York to publish a-"

"I didn't ask for your life story. Just why today?"

Leo glanced helplessly towards the twins who just shrugged; they had only met Fury a handful of times but had gotten used to his behaviour. "It's Sherlocks and Mycroft's birthday so I was spending the day with them."

Fury nodded and turned his eyes to glance over everyone in the room, "Sit." He ordered. They immediately did as they were told, Evie slightly more hesitantly that the other. "What were you all doing when he appeared?"

Nobody knew who Fury was asking directly so Mycroft took charge and answered, "Watching the news. We were watching a film before that."

"And Loki just appeared?" Fury stood completely still, his one good eye looked between everyone and they all felt as if he was reading their minds. Irene was reminded of Dumbledore and just about resisted the urge to tell Fury of this.

"Yes. About 30 seconds after he disappeared on the news."

"Did any of you feel anything strange?"

Under the table Evie touched the bracelet Regalis had given her but Fury didn't seem to notice as everyone – including Evie – shook their heads.

"What happened?"

All 5 of them took their turns in telling the story of what had happened and once they finished Fury nodded. "Can I go see Steve now?" Evie asked. Fury nodded and Evie left the room.

The moment Evie was gone Irene stood up and Fury rose an eyebrow in question, "Have you heard of Regalis?" Fury shook his head, "He's a friend of Evies," Fury opened his mouth to make a sarcastic response but Irene continued before he could, "She met him about 3 to 4 months ago. I know Evie kissed him a while ago and she's been acting a bit strange since then. He's a bit weird but we watched Avatar together. When Loki appeared he mentioned Avatar and looked at me specifically."

"You think this Regalis guy is Loki then?"

Irene nodded, "Loki can change form right? Well if I was a crazy evil super villain, I'd try and get close to someone that knows the Avengers."

Fury inclined this head slightly to the right in an agreeing motion. "I'll get some agents to check it out."

"Can I ask what you'll do? Like will you try and torture it out of him?" Irene sounded excited at even the thought of that, Leo frowned and glanced at the twins who were looking thoughtful.

"Not until we're certain that he is in some way linked to this. If you're wrong and he's an innocent man then torture won't be of help. Get to the main hall I'll get an agent to take you back to the tower."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie had barely left the room when at least 5 agents surrounded her, "I need to go to Steve. I assume he's in the med bay?"

"I'll lead you." An agent stated he was quite tall, lanky, with dark shortly cropped hair and brown eyes; he had a distinct looking mole just below his right eye.

"No need!" another voice piped up and Darcy grabbed Evie's arm before anyone else could.  
"Darcy!" Evie grinned happily noticing that Darcy had new layers put into her hair since the last time she had seen her.

"You know her?" The agent demanded.

Darcy nodded grinning at Evie, "Yep. We're great friends, I'll take her to the sexy Captain so you lot can continue working."

The agents looked a bit sceptical but finally nodded and let the two girls walk away. "What are you doing here today?" Evie asked Darcy once they were out of earshot of the agents.

Darcy shrugged, she was still "I was quite happily assisting Jane when everything went to shit. I've been running around trying to help with anything I can. You saw it on the news right?"

"Yeah," Evie gave a brief description of seeing Loki and Darcy's eyes widened.

"What's he like?"

Evie hesitated and glanced around, "Kinda hot."

Darcy barked out a shocked laugh. "Well he's a God. Shouldn't they all be hot?"

Evie shrugged but she was smiling. "Have you seen Steve?"

"I haven't sorry. I don't think he's speaking at the moment."

"Yeah, Tony said he's unconscious."

"Sounds about right."

When they entered the room, Evie would have just thought Steve was sleeping if not for how pale he is and the softly beeping machine at his side. Evie moved straight to his side and grabbed his hand, "Hey Steve, its Evie."

Darcy smiled, "I'll leave you two alone."

After Darcy left Evie chatted to Steve about nothing specific for at least half an hour until finally Steve's eyes slowly opened, "Evie," he muttered groggily.

"Hey Cap." Evie smiled. Steve attempted to sit up and winced, "Careful. You had a bad bang on the head." Evie warned putting her arm behind him to help him sit and handed him a cup of water.

Steve pulled her into a hug ignoring the water. "Glad you're ok." he muttered.

"Me?" Evie hugged him tightly but then pulled back to see his face, "Drink." She forced him to drink the water and take a morphine table making him laugh weakly but obeyed.

Once he'd drunk he glancing Evie over, "I saw Loki, we fought he said 'your girlfriend isn't as trustworthy as she seems Captain. Are you sure she's safe.' Do you know what he's talking about?"

Evie felt like slapping Loki, seriously? This is hard enough without him hinting to her boyfriend. Yes she knows exactly what Loki's on about but she couldn't say that to Steve so keeping a neutral expression she shook her head and then remembered to be scared and confused, she was beginning to become quite a good actress, "I don't know."

"Have you seen him? Has he come into the library?"

"Only today." Steve's eyes widened but Evie continued before he could speak, "Uh I was watching the fight in the school on the news and he teleported away from the school and appeared in the apartment."

Steve sat up straight and reached to touch her shoulder looking her up and down as expecting her to be badly injured, "What? How?"

Evie shrugged, "I don't know. I think there's probably some agents investigating it but no idea." Evie hesitated but she had to tell him the rest, "I only saw it on the news but uh, after you were knocked out he had the chance to...kill you but he didn't. He pulled away."

Steve's eyes narrowed, "Why would he do that?"

Evie shrugged, because of her? "I have no idea."

Steve hesitated, "I'm not saying that just because I don't like him but...are you sure Regalis is...who he says he is?"

Evie frowned and took a step back, it was more out of the shock that Steve had considered that, she wouldn't have if she hadn't seen Loki today. But she knew Steve would assume she stepped away out of annoyance at the very suggestion rather than shock, so she let him think that. "No. I mean yes I'm sure. He's a normal human."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well I've seen his apartment; it looks like a normal humans apartment." Well that's not a lie. "Plus Thor wasn't very good with technology and human stuff? Regalis is. He's like a normal human."

Ok getting a bit over defensive there, Evie abruptly stopped herself before she went into a full blown rant.

"Ok." Steve nodded tiredly, "I'm sorry, I'm just concerned for you, you understand that right?"

"I know," Evie sighed and stepped back towards him re-taking his hand, "Sorry. Long day and it's only 5. Look, you've just woken up. Rest."

Steve smiled, "I will. But first, how is everyone else?"

"They're all fine to my knowledge; I've only seen Tony though. I'll go grab someone if you want?"

"No need," Tony grinned strutting into the room. He was still in the suit but without the helmet and grinning as if nothing is wrong. "How you feeling gramps?"

Steve shrugged, "Like I've been thrown head first into a wall."

Tony laughed and perched on the arm of the chair, "I know that feeling all too well."

"How's everyone else?"

"We're all fine. Thor disappeared though."

"Oh?"

"Apparently Loki shouldn't be able to teleport so he went to Asgard to check it out."

"What happened once I was out?"

Tony gave a quick description.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thor! Back so soon!" Na'qut smiled, sarcastically after Thor landed a few feet from his throne. "Fancy seeing you here! How's the wife?"

Thor stared at Na'qut, trying to figure out what he just said. "I'm not married."

Na'qut sighed. "Yeah, alright brainiac. It's a human thing. Try not to pull a muscle, okay?"

Thor just glanced at him. Na'qut was so...human it's annoying! "Did the stone arrive?"

"Nope."

"You're lying."

Na'qut grinned, "That I am. It's awesome."

"I need more information."

"Not so awesome." Na'qut conjured a chair for Thor opposite his own throne. "Please, sit."

"No thank you." Thor stood awkwardly. "I need more information."

"Again, not so awesome. What do you need?"

"Has Loki been here?" Na'qut nodded, "What did he ask for?"

Na'qut shook his head, "Loki already gave me something better."

Thor sighed. "A Lux stone?"

"Gotta do better than that, baby."

Thor struggled not to punch him. "Two."

Na'qut faked considering. "Ooh, maybe, that would be pretty cool, I gu- No." He laughed at his own joke.

Thor's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What could Loki give you that's better than two Lux stones?"

"His never dying love and attention." Na'qut paused, grinning. "Okay, honestly? He gave me something worth all of your offers put together."

Thor thought for a second. "But – you are not actually loyal to him?"

"Well, no. 'course not. He just has a lotta money and contacts I guess." Na'qut destroyed the chair Thor was supposed to sit in.

It made Thor uneasy when Na'qut used magic – precisely why he was using it so much. "Then tell me."

"Nope. Don't feel like it. Also, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"No you're not."

"No. I'm not. But I'm getting bored." He made little shoo'ing motions with his hands. "Off you pop." Thor stared at Na'qut for another minute but knew that he wasn't going to give him the information he needs and turned to leave, before he heard a voice behind him. "You know what it takes to make most daemons, right? Blood of a God. And you know what? Your wrist is the best place to take that blood from."

Was Na'qut having a change of heart, or simply wanting to throw Thor off? He didn't know. But Na'qut used some of his magic to force him to leave before Thor had even swung his hammer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor landed ungracefully on the S.H.I.E.L.D base, the entire air craft shuddered with the sudden force. Agents all around jumped and turned their guns on Thor who completely ignored them as he picked himself up.

He stood up and shook himself out of it before storming inside.

He quickly found Clint talking to another agent, he was leaning heavily on his right side, he had obviously injured his left but refused to acknowledge the pain, "Barton," he called out and Clint spun around grinning.

"Thor, back so soon?"

Thor's eyes narrowed as Clint spoke the exact same words as Na'qut but then shook it off, Clint couldn't know Na'qut. If a human went to Kalur they'd burn to a crisp. "Yes, I have new information. Can we gather everyone?" he would have done so himself but travelling through realms tended to destroy the comm machine in his ear.

Clint nodded and put his hand to his ear, "Avengers, Thor's back. He's got new information. Meet in the main base?"

"Roger that." Tony answered along with Natasha and Bruce.

Tony turned back to Evie and Steve, "Can you walk Cap?"

"Yeah I think so, what's happened?"

"Thor's got some new information. C'mon." he watched for a minute as Steve slowly moved out of the bed taking a few testing steps before nodding. He glanced down at himself and was still in his Captain America uniform, except for the armour like shirt and just wore the long sleeved blue one which Evie loved.

The three made it to the main base to find all the Avengers in their usual spots around the eagle shaped table, Fury and Thor stood at the front.

"What is she still doing here?" Fury demanded glaring at Evie. "I sent for everyone to go home after they gave their reports."

"I was sitting with my boyfriend who was unconscious at the time." Evie put in but everyone ignored her.

"Sir, Loki mentioned Evie so I feel this includes her now and I'd rather she hears the information." Steve said.

"Loki mentioned her? What did he say?"

"'Your girlfriend isn't as trustworthy as she seems Captain. Are you sure she's safe?'" he repeated Loki word for word.

"So the villain tells you that she's not trustworthy yet you have her in a top-secret base?"

"Sir, Loki is the God of trickery. Lying." Steve reminded him, "Evie says she doesn't know anything. I believe her."

"Well I don't. This is my boat and I don't want civilians hearing top-secret information. Especially when they've been dubbed 'untrustworthy'."

"She is here you know." Evie spoke up and Fury glared at her, "I have no idea what Loki is talking about but I understand if you don't want me here. Sir." she added the term of respect as an afterthought, but it accidentally sounded sarcastic.

"Director," Thor got his attention, "The information I am about to give is not exactly top secret. I believe this will be beneficial for Evie to hear." Thor added. After a moment of decision Fury nodded and gestured for Thor to speak, "As I said earlier, those were smoke daemons Loki released to the Government. Smoke daemons can cause a being to stop trusting those that they before trusted and start trusting whoever created the Daemons or the blood used to create them. In this case – Loki." Everyone nodded to show they understood so far, "There is a being Na'qut, he is the king of the realm of Kalur, he is also a powerful sorcerer. His father's father created the daemons many, many years ago when I was just a child and Na'qut has that ability. Last time I saw him he told me that Loki had asked for Kiss Daemons but this time he refused to cooperate. But before I left he reminded me that it takes blood to create some daemons. Usually from the wrist which would leave a scab, often a scar." Thor paused again looking around to make sure everyone understood so far.

"You've had a shit load of battle wounds I've yet to see a scar on you." Clint questions and Thor nodded.

"Usually a being of Asgard will not scar unless the wound is life threatening or it is done by magic. Loki's magic will make the scars fade eventually – they will always be there but much less visible – that will take a long while even using magic to speed things up. Plus Loki does not have the means of travel which I do – The tesseract – He will use Na'qut's magic to travel across the realms and create a more efficient way to travel from Midgard to Kalur, but that travel alone will make him tired and in need of rest. The actual method of making the daemons I have never actually seen done but I can imagine that will be tiring also. So all in all Loki will be too exhausted to worry about healing his wounds and will let them heal in his own time. Taking much longer – half the time of a human but a long time for an Asgardian." Thor again looked around to check that everyone understood and they all nodded again. "One last thing, if Loki has...shape-shifted as you would call it, the scars will also be visible on his other body, because when he changes forms his skin simply changes into anew. I do not know the process, nor if it is tiring or leaves any visible marks."

"What about his teleporting?" Bruce asked.

"There are a few spells he can cast but teleporting within the same realm is difficult. I can travel quickly as can Loki but teleporting is a different matter. I'm looking into the different means of teleporting as is my father and the chief magi but there is nothing immediately."

Thor nodded finally and sat down beside a thoughtfully looking Evie.

"So we're looking out of a man with scars on his wrist." Evie concluded.

"Or woman." Tony thought to add.

"Well that narrow's it down to at least half of Manhattan." Bruce added forced-cheerfully.

"Will they look like...self-harm scars?" Evie asked hesitantly.

"I assume so; it will be easy to mistake them as such." Thor nodded. "They will look a little different. At least they will probably look more controlled and in order. I have never seen self-harm scars so I cannot say specifically."

"Why? Do you know something Miss Rae?" Fury asked but Evie shook her head.

"Just checking. You know, they might look like Gallifreyan writing or something."

Fury rose an eyebrow but didn't comment, "Thor, is there any way you can confirm this with Na'qut?"

Thor shook his head, "He will not cooperate."

"Threaten?"

"He's the king of Kalur. Kalulur's will not bode well to their king being threatened and that can end in way." Thor answered and Fury nodded in understanding, "I do however need to consult with the AllFather once more."

Fury nodded his consent, "Go ahead. Stark I want you circling New York looking for anything out of place, Agent Romanoff, Captain I need you with me. If Thor's right about the smoke daemons then we need to be ready for the fight against the government. Thor is there a way to remove these daemons?"

"They will disappear themselves but it will take a few weeks to a few months."

"Loki's plans will probably hit within that time frame so we need to be ready. Agent Barton, Banner I need you to go talk with the X-men. Warn them of the upcoming fight."

"What about me?" Evie asked and Fury glared at her.

"I'll get an agent to drop you off."

"I will," Tony spoke up, "It'll be quicker and I need to grab something from the tower."

Evie considered refusing; last time she had travelled with Tony carrying her in the suit she had almost been sick when they landed. But then again she didn't want to ride with a silent creepy agent so she nodded gratefully at Tony.

"Can I tell the others this information?" Evie asked just before they left.

"The others?"

"Pepper and my room-mates."

Fury considered, "Yes." Thor answered before Fury could, "It will be beneficial for them to know."

Everyone stood and went to do as they we're assigned.

Evie gave Steve a quick kiss warning him to be careful, "I love you." She murmured before following Tony outside.


	21. The X-Mansion

Clint and Bruce climbed into a jet and Clint sat straight into the pilot's seat. Bruce sat in the co-pilots seat looking nervous. Clint looked quite confident.

"Have you ever actually spoken to the X-men?" Bruce asked Clint once they were in the air.

"Kinda, I know a few mutants from the circus; few of them grew up in the X-mansion and fought with the X-men a few times but never met the X-men directly." Clint answered distractedly, wincing as he tensed his injured leg. "I've heard about the new Headmistress Ororo Munroe, A.K.A Storm. As far as I know she's easy to talk to. It's the Wolverine which you want to avoid. I've love to see a fight between him and you Bruce, well the Hulk."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Well if this doesn't go as planned, record it."

"Oh I will don't worry." Clint promised making Bruce laugh, that was one thing he would never get used to, joking about the Hulk. "What about you? Have you spoken to them?"

"Once, soon after the accident, I wanted to know if Professor Xavier would be able to help in anyway but he couldn't since this isn't from the X-gene. He had promised if anything came up he'd contact me immediately but he never got the chance." Bruce explained. "He did suggest the cure – the mutant cure – but that just made him angrier."

"Him being the Hulk?"

"Yeah."

Conversation slowed after that, neither man having much to talk about as they flew towards the mansion.

It didn't take long to get to the mansion, they landed on the field by the large imposing gates and immediately they were surrounded by at least 10 people, Clint turned the comm system on, "Greetings X-men. We are of S.H.I.E.L.D and seek your assistance."

"Come out of your jet and we'll talk." A gruff voice ordered loudly.

Clint switched the engine off, opened the back and the two walked slowly down the ramp out of the jet. There were a few people stood by the exit of the jet, most of them looked quite young but wary and powerful. There were two stood looking just as much the leaders they probably are. The woman has short white/grey hair and a dark complexion; the man had a very wolfish look about him.

Clint held out his hand and stepped towards them managing not to limp, "I'm sorry to intrude but we are in great need of your assistance. I'm Agent Clint Barton, this is Dr Bruce Banner."

"Of S.H.I.E.L.D." Ororo commented and they all nodded. She took his offered hand to shake, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Headmistress Munroe. You may call me Ororo. This is Logan."

"Did you have ta park by the front gates?" Logan asked curtly, he obviously didn't like these new guests. He refused to shake Clint's offered hand.

"I'll move it but where would you like me to put it?" Clint offered, his voice was urgent but obviously trying to act polite so not to put off any help they might get.

"Bobby will show you." Ororo motioned for one of the younger boys to come towards them. He was quite tall with blue eyes, mousey brown hair and broad shoulders. Clint nodded at him and stepped back into the jet, "Show him to my office afterwards." Ororo told Bobby who saluted with a grin and followed Clint into the jet, everyone else took that as a sign to disperse except Logan.

Ororo turned to Bruce and relaxed into a small kind smile allowing Bruce to relax slightly but he still felt nervous with ignorance of his surrounding and the people around him. Plus the crowded of the school, he could sense hundreds of children in this school and if he hulked he could hurt them. He calmed himself with the reminder that they're powerful and even if they can't stop him they could probably slow him down.

"Follow me to my office." Ororo offered, they started walking towards the large and old looking mansion. Logan moved to the other side of Bruce so that the two X-men were flanking Bruce making him feel anxious but he knew they were only doing it for their own safety rather than actually being threatening towards him. Logan looked at Bruce for a moment with an odd look on his face, Bruce rose an eyebrow in question but he didn't speak out not wanting to cause an argument and maybe Hulk-out.

"You smell odd." Logan commented as once the jet had risen into the sky and the noise had faded.

Bruce's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline at the very strange comment and resisted the urge to tell him about the shower he had this morning, "Oh?"

"Like anger hidden under calm. I've never met anyone that can do that."

Bruce smirked as if enjoying a private joke, "It takes practise."

"What did you say your name is?" Ororo asked.

"Bruce Banner."

A look of recognition entered Logan's eyes and he nodded, "The Hulk."

Bruce nodded, "That's the other guy, yeah."

Both X-men nodded again, "So how's old Nick doing?" Ororo asked.

Bruce was shocked at the familiarity in her voice. "You know Fury?"

"We're old friends." Ororo explained as she led them into the mansion, "He and the professor were...in business when I first started at this school."

Bruce nodding in understanding, staring about in wonder having never been here before. The walls were wooden and old fashioned with some framed pictures hanging on the walls, there were also pictures stuck with bluetack from younger children. There were a lot of coats on the floor, there was a large group of pegs but the kids seemed to have ignored them.

Ororo attempted to dodge the coats and muttering a mental note to tell the kids off for this. Logan didn't seem to care and was quite happy to step on the coats.

Only a few children went past as they walked down the halls, most of which greeted the two mutants and sent Bruce and odd look. Ororo finally pushed a door open leading into a large office with a desk beside a window, there was a comfy looking couch at the side and a book shelf. A stack of metal drawers sat behind the desk and papers were stridden around the desk.

"Take a seat." Ororo offered gesturing towards the couch. Bruce slowly sat down; Logan closed the door but stayed standing beside it making Bruce feel even tenser especially from the unwelcoming feel he got from this guy, the Hulk growled at the trapped feeling but Bruce mentally told him that they're safe here.

"Would you like refreshment?" Ororo offered gesturing to the small refrigerator at the side of the room.

"No thank you."

She nodded and took a seat on the student side of the desk facing Bruce leaning forward to show her interest, "I take it this is to do with the fight with Loki?"

"You saw the news?"

"It's hard to miss. We have a student at that school with their family."

Bruce nodded and begun to explain what had happened with Loki.

"Any reason you couldn't do this over the phone?"

"We don't know who's safe and who's not just by voice." Clint interrupted walking into the room with Bobby right behind him. He sat down beside Bruce crossing one leg over the other and lent back looking quite comfortable but still managed to look serious and described everything he understands on daemons, "Thor can detect the daemons but they're difficult to remove."

"How are they removed?" Storm asked.

"Depends on which. Most leave your system eventually but the Kiss Daemon takes people who will willingly die for you and for them to be there holding your hand or something and kissing you on a new moon."

"What if you don't have anyone that will willingly die for you?" Bobby asked curiously, both Bruce and Clint shrugged, though the thought worried them slightly.

"But we thought we should warn you, we don't know his main plan but we know it includes daemons. We'll keep you updated. If you hear anything please, let us know."

"Of course. Immediately."

Clint nodded and stood up holding out his hand, "Thank you for your time."

Ororo shook his and Bruce's hand, "Thank you for the warning. Logan, show them back to their jet."

"I remember the way." Clint offered but Ororo shook her head.

"We may be allies with S.H.I.E.L.D but there's very few people we'll let wander the lower floors unescorted."

The two Avengers nodded in understanding following Logan as he left the room. They walked in absolute silence for a few minutes until Clint spoke up in the elevator, "So uh, Logan right?" Logan nodded, "What can you do?" Logan lifted his fist and immediately three metal sharp claw slid out of his fist into full view of the Avengers. All their eyes widened and Bruce gaped. "Whoa." Clint muttered, "That's pretty awesome."

"I can heal too. Superhuman strength and healing."

Logan slid the claws back in with the distinct sound of metal on metal and nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Bruce asked Logan didn't answer. The elevator stopped and they were on a in a large corridor, different to the others, it was longer and more metal than wood. The entire corridor looked pretty futuristic and Clint could almost imagine the laser guns hide on the ceiling ready to blow him to pieces if he was an intruder.

"Do you teach?" Clint asked, Logan nodded again, "What do you teach?"

"You ask a lotta questions." Logan muttered.

Clint shrugged, "Just making casual conversation I guess."

"I take tha kids in the Danger room. Practise as a team and their powers." Logan shrugged.

"Danger room?"

Logan didn't answer and Clint didn't push understanding about having their own secrets in a large organisation.

"Here we are." Logan led them into a large room where the Quinjet was placed onto of a helipad logo.

"Thank you Logan." Bruce smiled softly. Logan just scowled at them as they got into the jet and the ceiling opened up allowing them to rise into the air and fly back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Evie and Tony landed on the balcony of the tower, Tony released Evie, she wobbled, steadied, tried to take a step forward and she would have fallen flat on her face if it wasn't for Tony grabbing her again just in time.

Evie sighed in relief as they landed, "I do not like that way of travel."

Tony laughed and followed her inside his face plate sliding up as he walked, "Trust me, you get used to it. Pep!"

Pepper, Irene, Sherlock, Mycroft and Leo came straight at the two, questions ready but Tony held up a metal gloved hand to stop them, "Evie will explain I need to get going." He stepped closer to Pepper and kissed her then winked at the others before stepping back outside and shooting off into the air. They would later see him fly past once more that night before his return.

The others turned on Evie who sighed and begun to explain everything she knows. After she explained everything she found out today and looked between everyone, Pepper looked frightened, Leo looked confused, Irene looked indifferent, Mycroft and Sherlock wore matched thoughtful expressions.

"So that's all I know." Evie finished with a shrug. "When did you lot get back?"

"Few hours ago. Soon after you went to find Steve." Mycroft answered.

"How do we know we're not daemonised?" Irene asked.

"When was the last time you saw Thor?"

Irene shrugged, "Ages."

"When he gets back we'll put you guys in the same room, he'll know." Evie starting fiddling with a necklace, it was a simple silver heart and Irene frowned at it.

"When was the last time you saw Thor?"

"Uh...earlier today, why?"

"Where did you get that necklace?"

Evie's hands froze and she looked down at it shrugging, "Duno, why?" Irene shook her head muttering 'nothing', "Do you think I stole it?" Irene shrugged again and Evie narrowed her eyes, "What's up with you lately Rene? You've been pestering me about everything I do."

"Well yeah, you've been spending so much time with this Regalis guy,"

"Oh so your jealous?"

Irene stood up stepping closer so the two girls were eye-to-eye, "No. I'm worried. I love Steve and lately I think I do more than you do."

"Now is not the time for arguing," Pepper interrupted before the argument could expand. "I'm gonna go get some work done. You lot can do as you like, just stop arguing. It's not going to help anything."

"Pep, are you alright?" Mycroft asked concerned.

"Just worried for Tony and the others. I'll never get used to this." Pepper shook her head and took the elevator to her makeshift office a few floors below. Or was it above? Evie could never remember.

"I'll make drinks." Leo muttered going to the kitchen, Irene followed offering to help. "You know this time last month if I told myself I'd be making drinks in Iron Man's kitchen I would have laughed at myself and said wake up."

"I know the feeling." Evie agreed, "Sometimes I still can't get over it all and I live here."

"And now we're in the middle of it." Irene sighed.

"I'm sorry," Evie spoke sounding almost sarcastic, "If I hadn't met Steve-"

"Then Regalis would probably have been a perfect fun guy that we all would have liked."

Evie glared at her best friend, "Irene-"

Irene spun around from the kitchen to face Evie, the men were watching them. Leo was really confused any thoughts of making a drink now forgotten, "What? I'm just stating the truth."

"Why don't you believe me?" Evie sighed, "You've been so bitchy lately! Just being bloody pissy about everything I do!"

"Both of you stop it!" Sherlock yelled making them stop in their tracks. Sherlock never yelled. "You've been arguing all the time lately. Yes, none of us like Regalis and we don't approve blah, blah, blah! It's all shit, ok? Let's just let this go and go back to how we were before all this crap happened. I miss us! Just hanging out watching a film together. You know we haven't done that since Steve interrupted Cabin in the Woods? We tried earlier but it gets interrupted! We don't blame you for this Evie. We love the Avengers even if it means now being involved with saving the world. Hey maybe it's better? We can now do something with our lives that most people aren't but no matter what we need to stay friends!" with that Sherlock turned and stalking into the elevator.

"Where would you like to go?" JARVIS asked when Sherlock didn't press a button.

"Pepper's office if I'm authorised."

The other four stared at the elevator for a minute before Evie sighed and stepped forward but Mycroft put his hand on her shoulder, "He wants to be alone for a bit. Let him."

Evie sighed but nodded, "You know what, Sherly has the right idea," Irene took the stairs because it would take too long to wait for the elevator and still make a dramatic exit.

"Are you two gonna leave now?" Evie asked. Mycroft and Leo glanced at each other.

"I'm tempted but there's no point it won't solve anything." Mycroft answered first.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Leo asked hesitantly, "Why are you lot arguing? The only time I've ever seen you lot arguing was over what monopoly pieces you wanted."

"There's just a lot happening at the moment with Loki and everyone's stressed around here." Evie said in explanation as they all moved to the couch and stared at the blank TV, "I don't know exactly where we went wrong though."

"I love you Evie but I think it's more where did you go wrong." Mycroft corrected.

Evie frowned and turned to face Mycroft, "What did I do? Did you not want me to move in with Steve? I still see you guys a hell of a lot more than I did when me and Jacob lived in Portland."

Mycroft turned to face her properly, "It's not how often we get to see you but it's your attitude when we do."

"What do you mean?"

"At first it was fine; we enjoyed it got used to our lives. But now it's Regalis this and Regalis that. We know you're cheating on Steve with him. That much is obvious. And of course we don't approve. But it's not just that, you've been stealing. That necklace for one, who knows what else. And you've been so unlike you, you know you made a joke the other day about Irene's weight? You know as well as I do she's over self-conscious over it. I don't see why but she worries." Mycroft sighed stopping himself from getting into any more of a rant. "You just haven't been you lately."

"I'm me!" Evie took a second to remember how much she sounded like Tony when he was daemonised but quickly shook it off.

"Regalis?" Leo asked, "He's that guy I met when I came into the library right?"

Evie nodded, "We're just friends but everyone thinks we're more than that."

Leo hesitated but he was always one for saying what's on his mind and not holding back so he didn't, "I did think you two looked quite...comfortable. And he seemed quite protective of you."

Evie shrugged, "So what, it's the same with you two."

"We've known you since Middle school and uni." Leo gestured between him and Mycroft when he said where they know her from and Evie scowled at him.

"Let's just let this go, when they come back we're gonna sit down, watch the end of Cabin in the Woods and talk about nothing particularly important until the Avengers return ok?"

"Okay." Evie sighed.

Clint and Bruce arrived home over an hour later, well the large jet landed just outside the common room floor, Clint waved at them and Bruce stepped out of the jet and came in to the common room before Clint took off again.

"Hey," Bruce greeted them all and frowned at Leo, "Who are you?"

"Leo." He answered with a small sigh getting annoyed with introducing himself. "I was with everyone when Loki turned up."

"Ah nice to meet you then." Bruce held out his hand and Leo shook it as Bruce introduced himself, "Bruce Banner."

Leo froze as he recognised the name and realised exactly which Avenger this is. That Bruce could crush him like a bug if Leo accidently angered him. But Leo managed a polite – if a little tight – smile. "N-nice to m-meet you too." He stammered unsure what else to say.

Bruce noticed his reaction but wasn't surprised, it was a very subtle reaction compared to some people, "Where are the others?" he directed the question to Evie and Mycroft.

"They stormed off," Evie stated, Bruce rose an eyebrow in question.

"Pepper went to do some work to wait, and Evie had a bit of an argument with Sherly and Rene." Mycroft explained, Evie glared at him but he ignored her.

"Right," Bruce glanced between them worriedly and he went to the kitchen to make a drink.

"You went to the X-men?" Mycroft asked curiously and Bruce nodded.

"Yeah. Just to warn them of what may come. Clint went back up to S.H.I.E.L.D, to my knowledge I'm not needed just yet."

Before he could say anything else the elevator door opened and Irene walked in grinning. She refused to look at Evie and instead walked up to Bruce and hugged him. Bruce stood shell-shocked for a moment before hugging her back. That's one thing he'll never get used to, the various hugs from Irene and occasionally Evie or just people in general, and when the Avengers would just touch him casually, a pat on the shoulder, a brush on the arm. He was used to people shying away from him and being terrified.

Not willingly touching him.

He was used to Leo's reaction, being scared. Leo had taken the seat as far from him as possible, it might not have been a conscious decision but it showed Leo was scared of him, and rightly so. He could crush him quite easily so when someone hugged him he didn't know how he should react.

Irene pulled away and smiled at him, he smiled softly in return. He knew exactly how she feels about him, it had been obvious since they meet and slowly became friends. His own feelings had been growing but he knew it couldn't happen, he could kill her and he didn't want to. She's safer staying at arm's length as much as it hurts him, she hadn't come forward with her feelings yet but he had the speech ready for when she does. If she does.

"Are you ok?" Irene asked and Bruce almost laughed. It was such a simple question but after those thoughts he wasn't expecting it.

"I'm fine, I just went to the X-men not a big mission. I didn't even Hulk." He stated almost sarcastically with a grin. Behind Irene, Leo was watching them almost fascinated with Irene's reaction to Bruce.

"Good," Irene grinned back and stepped away, "So what's the plan now? Are we stuck here until Loki's in custody or what?"

Bruce shrugged, "I don't know but I doubt it. He knows where we live so you're probably in more danger here anyway. We don't know how long it's going to take so you might as well get on with your life just be cautious. Speak to Nat or Clint though." Bruce shrugged again he hated people asking him what to do, he's not a leader, all he does is smash and science.

A few moments later Sherlock and Pepper joined them; apparently Sherlock had been talking to Pepper in her office for the past few hours. "Sherly, just in time," Irene grinned, "5 minutes of your birthday left."

"What's the time?" Evie asked needlessly, Irene rose an eyebrow.

"Do the maths."

Evie rolled her eyes. "It's your birthday?" Bruce glanced between Mycroft and Sherlock, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." The brothers said in union.

"It's been a long day." Mycroft muttered.

"You can say that again," Evie agreed softly, it felt like weeks ago that she found out that Regalis is Loki, not just this morning. "Happy birthday twinnies. Love you both." She held up the wine glass that she had poured earlier and the 'happy birthday' was echoed around the room.

Tony arrived home soon after that and removed the suit; he sauntered into the room and greeted Pepper and everyone else. "Thor and I are taking turns circling New York looking for Loki." He thought to explain.

"How do you know he's in New York?" Leo asked.

Tony frowned at Leo temporally forgetting who he is, "We don't, but this is where base of operations is. Sort of. So kinda most important part."

"So what do we do now? Are we stuck in here?"

"My immediate reaction is to take you lot to my house in LA bu-"

"You have a house in LA?!" Irene squealed.

Tony winced at the high pitched noise and nodded, "Yes. So I would take you lot there now but I don't actually know what's gonna happen so it's better to stay here for now and try and be careful."

"We ain't leaving for the fight." Sherlock spoke up and Tony rose an eyebrow.

"You can't do anything."

"We can help civilians on the ground." Mycroft answered.

"Um...how do we know there's gonna be a huge fight like last time?" Leo asked curiously.

"Loki's a Diva."

"Preparing for the worst case scenario."

Tony and Bruce answered at the same time and Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's answer. "Right. Is there a date set?" Leo asked.

"Not yet. Trying to get in contact with Loki find out his full plan." Bruce stated his voice laced with sarcasm, "We're hoping he'll give it to us in a song Disney-style."

Leo snorted and everyone laughed. "That would be pretty interesting to see." Tony nodded.

"Define interesting?" Leo asked.

"Oh god, oh god we're all going to die." Tony smirked at Leo who's eyes widened grinning.

"Wait so, is a singing Loki traumatising us so much that we kill ourselves or each other," Mycroft started.

"Or is he gonna kill us while singing?" Sherlock finished.

"Both." Tony nodded, "The people he doesn't kill are gonna kill themselves."

"Or each other!"

"Or each other."

"Have we all finally cracked?" Pepper asked, genuinely curious.

"Pep that happened way before you met me."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "So what now?"

"We wait for news; I've got JARVIS running a scan."

"Well I duno about you lot, but this has been a long day I'm gonna get to bed. Uh...do you know when Steve'll be home?" Evie asked.

Tony shrugged. "No idea. I should be getting back up to S.H.I.E.L.D but I was told to grab Bruce and thought you lot deserved an update. You lot know where the spare rooms are."

Bruce sighed, "You know the Hulk hates travelling via Iron Man?"

Tony shrugged, "Makes for a more interesting trip."

Bruce chuckled and waited patiently as Tony said goodbye to Pepper and they both went outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mycroft paced back and forth in his room. The room was simple with white washed walls, a wardrobe in the corner, there was a large flat screen TV on the wall along with a mini fridge and a desk in the corner with various piles of paper spread across it.

Mycroft came to most of the parties and usually stayed the night so had claimed his own room, Tony had enough spare rooms.

Right now all Mycroft could think about was Evie. He felt useless, he knows Evie's cheating and as her friend he should be doing something but she wasn't listening to him. She wasn't listening to anyone.

He knew it's got to do with this Regalis fellow, the scars Evie had told him about. Scars on his wrists and what Thor had found out earlier about needing the blood and leaving a scar. Regalis could be Loki. Plus what Irene had said earlier, that Loki is Regalis she explained it afterward about watching the Avatar film with Regalis.

Mycroft knew he could be wrong, he shouldn't go around accusing people that have legitimately self-harmed to be Loki but it all fit. The fact that Evie's committing the one sin she had vowed to never do. The way she's been acting lately. Everything.

If he is Loki then she's daemonised.

"JARVIS, when's the next new moon?"

"April 10th. 4 days." JARVIS answered immediately.

"Thanks." In 4 days, Mycroft would drag Evie from where ever she is and refuse to release her hand until after midnight.

Shaking away those thoughts he stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed, he'd worry about this tomorrow. Today has been a bloody long day he needs his sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie didn't sleep very well, tossing and turning all through the night but eventually she fell into a restless sleep. When she woke up, bags under her eyes and body aching she sighed as everything came back to her.

"That was a heavy sigh, everything alright?"

Evie jumped and looked up where Steve was stood by the wardrobe looking for a shirt.

"Steve!" Evie laughed, "Hey!"

"Hello." Steve chuckled. "Are you ok?"

Evie nodded, "Didn't sleep very well. Just worried. How are you? Your head?"

"I'm doing alright," Steve shrugged but Evie ignored him and climbed out of the bed stepping towards him, she grabbed his shoulder to pull him downwards and inspect his wound. It was already healing pretty quickly due to the super-serum but still looked bruised and painful.

She kissed it softly making him laugh, she released him and stepped back letting him stand up straight and continue looking for a shirt. "So, what's actually happening?"

"Well now we've actually seen Loki it's confirmed he's actually here on Earth, so everything's stepping up a notch now. We're not really sure what Loki's gonna do with the Government though so we're working out how to fight back politically."

"Right." She sat down on the bed watching as he put on a white shirt, did up the buttons and tucked it into his jeans, it looked so old-fashioned but she found it endearing how he still does that, "Croft's a lawyer." she stated unnecessarily.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, Tony's talking to him few floors down. S.H.I.E.L.D has their own lawyers but a lawyer of the civilians would be helpful I assume."

Evie nodded and stood up again, she winced suddenly a sick feeling rising from her stomach. She ran out of the room into the en-suite bending down wrenching into the toilet. Barely a moment later she felt a hand rubbing at her back and another holding her hair back.

After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped at her mouth with tissue. Steve stood up and walked away to pour a glass of water. When he returned Evie smiled gratefully at him and washed her mouth out.

"Sorry about that." she muttered.

"It's fine Evelyn, have you been feeling ill?"

Evie shrugged, "I guess maybe."

"Look, I could stay with you today if you're feeling sick?"

Evie shook her head a thoughtful expression, "I'm fine, duno what that was really. Saving the world is more important."

Steve nodded and kissed her forehead, "Alright, take the day off work and rest. I love you."

"I love you too."

She watched as Steve left the room and sighed, just when she thought maybe she was starting to make a decision Steve has to go and continue being absolutely perfect.

She eventually got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and went down to the common room.

She paused at the sight of Fury, he was pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Mycroft was sat on the couch looking entirely too comfortable to have the intimidating man pacing in front of him. Sat beside Mycroft, sat Tony who looked bored, Natasha who was thinking, Maria Hill and lastly a couple of various people in suits.

Mycroft looked quite out of place in his spare T-shirt and jeans. For once Tony was actually wearing a suit but he didn't look very comfortable in it, he kept tugging on the tie.

Natasha noticed her first and nodded in greeting.

Everyone turned to stare at her, Evie froze like a deer in the headlights and immediate turned around and went back into the elevator without a word spoken.

"Is she alright?" Maria asked Natasha.

Natasha smirked and nodded, "I doubt she was expecting so many people here."

Evie didn't know why she left so quickly, part of her thought that maybe Fury would read her mind and know about Loki. She knew that was stupid, except it might not be, more impossible things have happened, all the Avengers were impossible technically. Most of them at least.

She decided she couldn't stay here, so she went back to her floor to grab the gun that she technically wasn't allowed out without and went out for a walk in the cold spring weather, her mind racing.

Regalis. Is. Loki. She spent the entire night reminding herself of that fact but she couldn't even to decide what to do.

Evie knew that she should say something, tell someone. But she didn't want to. She still loves Regalis.

Her main concern isn't that he's Loki. No. It's because he lied to her. She understands why of course, before she fell in love she wouldn't have hesitated in calling the Avengers.

But now? She didn't want to lose him. Lose Loki and she loses Regalis.

So instead she stays silent.

Except right now Loki isn't her main concern.

No. Her main concern was that last night as she attempted to sleep she realised that she's late on her period. Over a week late.

And she's never that late.

She wanted to ignore it but she was sick this morning. She hadn't woken up feeling ill; it just came suddenly and went just as quickly.

She couldn't ignore it any longer; she had to get a pregnancy test. So that's where she was, looking for a pharmacy.

"Hey! You're Evie Rae aren't you?" the teenage student at the till stated.

Evie sighed, spun on her heel and left the store.

She didn't want someone that knows who she is seeing this, they'll get the wrong idea and it'll be on the news by sundown.

To her slight surprise and definite annoyance it took three different shops around the city until she finally found one with an old man who didn't seem to recognise her. He looked a bit scared when she asked – a bit more rudely that she's intended – 'do you know who I am?'

She bought a test and thanked him before leaving.

She couldn't go back to the tower because most likely an Avenger will be there plus she felt like JARVIS was watching her everywhere even in the bathroom.

She couldn't go back to the apartment because she didn't know who would be there. So she went to the toilets in the library.

"Evie," Ella greeted her, "I thought you weren't coming in today?"

Evie shook her head, "Nope sorry. Doing stuff for the Avengers but I need to use the ladies room."

"Ah." Ella laughed, "Go ahead."

Evie nervously checked out each stall to check that they were empty before sitting down and attempting – and struggling – to pee on each of the sticks.

As she sat on the closed toilet lid staring at the small white stick in her hand she found herself genuinely wonder what she wants it to say.

She wanted a no because well, a baby? Right now? Yes she's at the right time of her life; she has money, but not a stable relationship.

If it was Steve's then that'd be easy. Steve would be ecstatic that they have a kid together, she'd tell the Avengers about Loki so he wouldn't threaten them and they'd live happily ever after. But of course it's not Steve's.

It's Loki's. The man she thought was Regalis, the man she had been cheating on the love of her life with.

So she'll lose the Avengers, the internet will find out and she'll be hated for breaking Captain America's heart. And worst of all she'll lose Steve.

And she had no idea how to look after a baby. Especially a God's baby.

But she also hoped it would say yes because it would make her decision easier, break up with Steve, go back to Loki and take over the world, she will be his Queen and they will spoil this baby with everything they have.

And because a baby, as hard as it will be, would be incredible.

She knew having a baby shouldn't be used to make a relationship better because it can often make it worse. But if Loki wants this kid, then she thinks it would work out, it'd be hard at first but taking over the world? Done.

And because she didn't know how much she wanted to be a mum until now.

To have a child, to be a mother, Evie couldn't imagine a better or more terrifying life for herself.

Evie swallowed as the two minute alarm went off and she slowly turned her eyes towards the small white stick and her heart leaped out of her chest.

Yes.

She's pregnant.


	22. A Kiss and a (Considered) Breakup

"Shit." she muttered. What the hell is she supposed to do now?

Go back to Loki.

Have a kid with Loki.

Take over the world with Loki.

Break up with Steve.

Not exactly in that order.

When she eventually walked back into the main library she was surprised to find Steve there waiting calmly by the desk talking to a young boy. He saw her and smiled, she smiled back.

Damnit. She doesn't want to leave him. He's so perfect. But she can't be with him and Loki. She has to choose Loki because he's the father of her baby.

She'll talk to him before she breaks it off with Steve though.

Steve signed something for the young boy and then joined Evie greeting her with a kiss, "Hey," she greeted trying to push back her nerves and sadness and be her usual happy self.

"Hey, you alright? You were in there for ages?" He suddenly looked more concerned, "Were you sick again?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a stomach ache." she shrugged. "I thought you were at the base?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know much about politics so I'm not needed right now. How about a movie tonight? I don't know when we'll get another chance until this is over. We'll stop and get your favourite ice cream? Ben and Jerry's Baked Alaska right?"

Evie felt a sudden sadness, even though they've been arguing so often he's still concerned and wants them to have a nice night in for them.

Well, she's gonna leave him soon so they may as well spend the time they can together for now. She smiled and nodded, she'll let Loki stew for a few days.

"Yeah. That sounds amazing Steve."

Steve looked overjoyed by that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mycroft had only managed a few hours of sleep before giving up and getting changed and ready for the day. He rung into work to say he won't be able to come to work that day he was helping the Avengers with an important project. They couldn't fire him for that, he's friends of the Avengers, since that came out to the public his firm has been getting more and more clients and support.

He had planned to talk to Thor but he was either at S.H.I.E.L.D or Asgard so instead he wandered into the common room hoping he'd be able to help in some way.

Turns out because he's a lawyer he can be useful.

He was discussing plans with some of S.H.I.E.L.D's lawyers when a clap of thunder caught his attention; he glanced out the large window smiling at the gathering of dark clouds and then a strike of lightning.

Thor.

New York has had more storms in the past year than in the last 20 years put together, at least they cleared quickly.

"Excuse me please," Mycroft spoke to the other lawyers, "I need to speak with Thor."

Mycroft went straight into the elevator and travelled up to Thor's floor after asking JARVIS which floor it is.

The elevator opened in a corridor, Mycroft rose an eyebrow, most floors that opened had one door into the entire flat. This one had three doors; he went straight for the middle and knocked. No answer. He stood awkwardly before going for the door at the left and knocked, no answer, finally he went to the door at the right. "Third times a charm." he muttered as he knocked and sure enough the door opened and Thor took up the entire door way with his broad very naked chest. Mycroft being eye-level with the middle of his chest took a moment to remember to look up to look at his face.

"My-croft," Thor greeted and Mycroft couldn't help but love how Thor say's his name, separating the two syllables. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, uh I just needed to talk, uh...ask, you about something. It's about Loki,"

"Ah, I'll be out in a moment you may wait in the living room. Door furthest on the left."

"Alright, thanks." Mycroft managed to pull his eyes away from the incredibly sexy Norse-God and went into the other room. The living room was quite long with a large couch with a TV opposite; there was a bookshelf full of old looking books. On the other side of the room was the kitchen. A half-eaten foot-long sandwich was on the breakfast bar. The entire room was decorated in reds, golds and purples, it looked very royal.

There were various pictures on the walls, most of which were drawn probably by Steve some were photographs; all were of Thor and his friends, some of which he didn't recognise and assumed there were from Asgard.

In the middle of the room was a stone pedestal, it reached up to the middle of his waist, all around it were carving, Mycroft stepped closer and bent down to look closer. There were two boys, children, they were sat in a large beautiful garden with flowers around them and a water fountain with horses and lions carved into it.

Mycroft started to walk around the pedestal and he realised it was a story, the next side had two men on a large bridge riding what looked like 6 legged horses, it looked as if they were racing. The next side had the same to men stood on the same bridge from before but this time they were facing off, one held a square object, the other a staff. Thor and Loki. Mycroft realised, this was their story.

On the final side had the same garden as before, but this time it was just one man sat in the garden head in his heads. Mycroft's heart broke for Thor. He stood up straighter wishing he had never seen this story.

Four images told a lot, he hadn't realised how hard this must be for Thor, his brother betraying him. He couldn't even being to imagine what it must be like, to have grown up together and then for his brother to do what he's done. If Sherlock ever did this Mycroft knew he would probably curl up in the corner and pretend it wasn't happening, Thor seemed to be dealing quite well.

Mycroft decided instead to look at the hammer, it was simpler looking than he had expected. Slowly he reached forward and took hold of the handle when he tried to pick it up he was shock at how it felt, he was expecting it to be too heavy to actually pick up but thought he could maybe shift it a tiny bit to the side. Except he was wrong, this felt like it was concreted into the ground. Like he was trying to move a house.

He heard a deep chuckle from behind him and spun around to see an amused Thor – now with a shirt on – watching him.

"Sorry." Mycroft said sheepishly, releasing his hold on the hammer.

Thor shook his head, "Quite alright, everyone has tried."

"How heavy is it for you?"

"I would expect the equivalent of you holding a hammer from Midgard."

Mycroft nodded in understanding and Thor went to the kitchen, "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

Thor nodded and poured himself one gesturing for Mycroft to sit down, "So what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Well Evie told us about the thing you found out about needing blood and cuts." Thor nodded, Mycroft sighed, "I could be wrong here but the more I think about it all works out with the time and the way Evie's been acting," Thor rose his eyebrow in question, "A few weeks ago Evie told me about Regalis, she saw self-harm scars on his wrist and came to talk to me about it,"

Thor looked "Why you?"

"Uh," Mycroft refused to meet Thor's arms as he rolled up his sleeve, Thor made a noise of understanding and Mycroft pulled down the sleeve before looking back at Thor, "And after she told me about that thing you said I thought about Regalis. Plus uh when Loki turned up at our apartment he said something about watching Avatar,"

"The film with the large blue people?"

"Yeah, and apparently Evie, Irene and Regalis watched that film together."

"Why would Loki remind them of this? Hint about being Regalis?"

Mycroft shrugged, "Why does it do any of the things he does? It makes sense, Evie's been different lately. Are you sure she's not daemonised?"

"I haven't detected anything." Thor shook his head, "I can re-check but if she's in the building I should be able to feel it."

"I don't know where she is at the moment, but you've been together lately right?"

Thor nodded, "She was at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What about Loki...hexing it hidden?"

Thor rose an eyebrow at his wording, "To my knowledge it's not possible."

"Go to the library maybe." Mycroft suggested then froze, he felt like he was ordering Thor about, "Sorry, I mean if you have the time and the chance, y'know. See if you can see him. Regalis that is, do you think you'll be able to know if it's him?"

"I don't think so but I will check the scars if possible. I should sense the magic."

"Do you have magic?"

"Not in the way Loki does. But I have grown up and been used in many of Loki's experiments so I know what to look for."

Mycroft nodded in understanding, but before he could answer JARVIS interrupted, "Mr Browning, Mr Stark would like to see you in the common room if convenient."

"I'll-"

"Mr Stark also adds 'if inconvenient come anyway.'" They could almost hear the exasperated humour in JARVIS' robotic tone and Mycroft couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be there in a moment, thank you JARVIS." Mycroft turned to Thor, "Alright. Well I just thought I should tell you but I should get going." Mycroft stood up and Thor did also.

"Ok. Thank you for the information Mycroft." Thor patted Mycroft shoulder and held the door open for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Movie room or our floor?" Evie asked as they walked into the tower, the doors recognising them and sliding open.

Steve shrugged, "Movie room? Less chance to be interrupted."

Evie giggled and grinned, "Yeah. Good idea." she felt tears well up in her eyes. This was probably the longest it has been since they had last argued. She was gonna miss him so much when this was all over. She vowed not to try not to argue again until she has to leave him. Although arguing would make things easier but she wanted him to spend the last few days happy until she takes his heart and stomps on it.

Because if she's taking Loki's side, she'll face off with the Avengers. She and Steve will face off, even if she wants to avoid it, they will have to. Unless Loki kills him before they can but she would hope he isn't the one to do that.

"I, Robot?" Steve suggested pulling Evie out of her thoughts.

"Sure. Will Smith. He's the one person I've always wanted to meet. Well except you, but I've met you now so..." Evie trailed off sheepishly and grinned. Steve chuckled.

"I'm sure Tony would love to invite him to his next party."

Evie's barely stopped herself from making a 'I choose him over you' joke knowing that right now he wouldn't be able to take it in the humour that it's meant. Instead she grinned, "That would be pretty cool. But seriously, every time there's a new film of his you think, 'alright he's had his fair share of awesomeness' then it gets better! We are totally going to see After Earth when-" Evie cut off, they wouldn't be together then.

"When...?" Steve prompted, he un-tucked his shirt for more comfort as he took his seat on the small couch leaving enough room for Evie to sit down comfortably beside him.

"Comes out." Evie forced herself to finish her sentence cheerfully sitting down beside him, snuggling into his warm side.

Steve chuckled, "Sure." he had a small satisfied looking smile on his face. Evie looked back at the large movie screen as the film started playing; Evie opened the ice cream and started eating.

They were halfway into the film when Steve looked down at Evie; she was giggling at something Sonny the Robot just said.

Steve wasn't really interested in the film, it was good but he had seen it a few months back with the Avengers. He was just watching Evie and thinking about what she said. He thought he knew what she meant by that. That they'll still be together whenever that film is released, that she wants to stay with him.

He knew he was reading into a small sentence too far but he didn't care, he loves her and is willing to do anything for her.

They were having a nice relaxing afternoon, Evie was happily eating her ice cream, occasionally handing the spoon to him to have some but most of the time she was distracted in just watching the film, gasping and laughing at the right moments. He watched, mesmerised, as her tongue slid out to lick some ice cream off her lip and then took another bite of it.

She got some ice cream on her nose and he laughed. Evie looked up at him curiously then looked back at the screen and up at Steve. "Was that amusing?" she asked pointing at the screen with the spoon frowning as it dripped.

He laughed and shook his head and used his thumb to wipe the ice cream of her nose. "Ice cream." he muttered, Evie grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you." she murmured making his heart jump in his chest. She hadn't said it first in too long and when she did it never sounded as certain at that moment. Maybe he didn't need to worry anymore, maybe she's finally chosen him.

"I love you too." he whispered, the film quickly forgotten, the ice cream pot fell to the floor.

Until of course a door slams open and Leo bursts into the room. They pulled apart and both glared at Leo but as soon as they recognised him Steve's face softened.

"Ops. Sorry. I'll uh..."

Steve shook his head blushing, "It's alright, what's up?"

"I was about to se- get going. Home that is, wanted to say bye. JARVIS said you were in here."

"Oh." Evie untangled herself from Steve and frowned at the ice cream box that had fallen on the floor slowly seeping out. She reached down to pluck it from the floor staring solemnly at the ice cream already on the floor. A robot came out of seemingly nowhere to clean it up.

Evie ignored it and ran towards Leo to hug him, "How are you getting home?" she asked as they separated.

"Hawkeye, uh...Clint offered me a lift in the jet."

Evie nodded, "Well it was awesome seeing you. Sorry you were dragged into this."

Leo shrugged, "Made for a more interesting visit and I may have a new book idea if this first one goes well."

Evie and Steve chuckled, "When this is all over I'll come down and see you." Evie promised kissing his cheek. "Want me to walk you up?"

"Nah it's fine. Just have fun, continue," he waved his hands awkwardly and turned to Steve. "Nice to meet you by the way. Sorry for the interruption."

Steve shrugged, "Nice to meet you too Leo."

With that Leo hugged Evie again and left to go home.

"So where were we?" Evie grinned at Steve who chuckled and allowed her to straddle him kissing him. This might be the last opportunity they get together like this. She ran her hands up his shirt pulling it off, he reached around to undo the buttons of her shirt, he managed to get it off and she shivered at the look he gave her.

She bent closer and kissed him again.

She knew on some subconscious level she needs this because if worse comes to worse she can say it's Steve child, until he or she is born. They'll have no reason not to believe her, and she'll have time to sort herself encase he or she looks too much like Loki and they know she lied, if they don't she'll have to live with knowing forever what she did but she could live with that.

That is, of course if Loki doesn't want it. She knew that was one of the worst things that she could do to Steve, make love and then leave him in a few days for Loki? She couldn't imagine the pain that would cause him, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care and lost herself in his kiss and the feel of his warm large familiar hands against her skin.

She started to undo the belt of his jeans but he pulled away from the kiss. She frowned at him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Not now. I'm sorry, just-"

"You wanna wait." She knew. "Tradition values and stuff. Yeah, I get it, sorry."

Steve sighed, "I'm sorry. It's not just that, it's just we're not in the best place in our relationship at the moment Evelyn. I mean I love you but this is the first time we haven't argued in weeks and I just...don't want sex to just be that thing to stop us from arguing. I love you Evelyn."

Evie nodded, "I know, I understand. I love you too." she kissed him again and then pulled her own shirt back on, when he reached for his Evie shook her head, "Just cause I understand doesn't mean you have to wear a shirt."

Steve laughed and left it off, Evie picked up the ice cream and continued eating what was left leaning back into his side and wondering when she's gonna go talk to Loki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Steve had to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D but a few hours later while Evie was chatting to Pepper, JARVIS made them jump. "Mr Stark wants you to turn to channel 1."

The two women frowned at each other but Pepper moved to turn the TV on and put it onto Channel 1.

The News.

"...Note from President Xander that he wants to shut down the Avengers, he no longer sees the superhuman group as trustworthy. On the matter he says: We trusted them to stop Loki but now we know he's back and already trying to destroy New York for the second time and the Avengers let him escape again. In other news th..."

"I thought the president was all for the Avengers?" Evie asked Pepper, ignoring the TV now.

Pepper shrugged, "So did I but it might be those smoke daemons or something? They make you be distrustful towards someone you used to trust and begin to trust someone you never used to."

"Wait, will that just be the Avengers or will he start trusting...Cuba or something and stop trusting his most trusted advisors?"

Pepper shrugged again looking horrified, "I don't know. We'll have to ask Thor."

There were a few more similar reports all coming from people from the school that was attacked until Pepper got annoyed with the horrid words against the Avengers and nobody seemed to be defending them and switched it off.

The next few days were very similar but eventually some people started to come forward to defend the Avengers but with the most powerful man in America against them it wasn't of any use.

The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D stepped in fighting back and they managed to get a press conference where Tony and the Avengers spoke up trying to defend themselves but it didn't go so well.

Thor explained that Loki has control of the smoke daemons so he approaches someone that has the smoke daemon in their system, they'll trust him and he can tell them to not to trust but they won't just stop trusting everyone, which was a definite relief to know.

However the Smoke daemons spread, like a virus. Slowly but surely, at first only the people in the school were daemonised and 5 days later their friends and families were smoke daemonised too.

Mycroft had been busy every day with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D along with some of his most trusted lawyer friends fighting back against the President that wanted to shut down the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, but there was only so much they could do against the President.

Evie tried to help but there wasn't much she could do except post across Tumblr trying to up the Avengers and see if she still had support.

Hello, my followers. Now, I've already lost around fifty followers and I think I know why – because of the avengers.  
You guys are all idiots for going against them. If some battle broke out with Loki, you realise they're the safest place to be, right?  
If you don't want to listen, fine, but I promise you they are safe. I don't care if I lose followers, the message is more important.  
I'll see y'all later.

She managed over 3 thousand notes so far, so they were still safe from the some of the general public but then again all of those notes could be from people in different countries that it doesn't effect as much.

She lost another fifty followers in the space of twenty minutes.

So Evie just went about her normal life, she quickly realised that morning sickness is a bitch. She had JARVIS asking her if she's ok, she tried to convince him she's fine but he still kept asking if he can monitor her body levels to check but she refused realising that he'd probably detect her pregnancy. Or would he? She wanted to ask but then that would just ruin her secrecy.

So she helped with what she could with everyone and everything going on but she rarely saw the Avengers. As Steve said, now it's been confirmed its Loki they had more to do plus fighting against the government, people hated them, they had enough on their plates.

Four days after everything all when to shit. Four days since Evie found out she was pregnant. On the 10th April, Evie decided it was time to confront Loki.

She had decided that she needs to stay with him; she just needs to actually tell him that.

She took a deep breath and then knocked. There was no answer. She wasn't surprised, so went to grab the key hidden behind the fire extinguisher – they really needed to find a better place for that – and let herself inside.

"Regalis?" she called out as she walked in, more hesitantly: "Loki?"

She wasn't surprised to have no answer. He had said that she wouldn't be able to find him, but she had hoped if she came alone maybe he'd know somehow.

Now how the hell was she supposed to know how to find him?

She wandered around the apartment for a few minutes, looking for him or a hint. She even looked in the closet just in case. Instead she found a large pile of black boxes which she couldn't open. Before she fell down onto the bed groaning in annoyance, "Loki you bastard! Where the hell are you?!"

"Right here."

Evie jumped in shock and fell out of the bed glaring up as Loki stood in the middle of the circle of runes on the floor looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing normal human clothes, a deep red long sleeved shirt with blue skinny jeans. It looked quite strange to see Loki in normal clothes.

He extended a hand to help her up. Evie considered ignoring it, she's still angry after all, but she's gonna have to get over it so she reached up and took his hand. He was obviously so surprised that he forgot to actually pull her up for a second.

Once she was standing she immediately stepped back leaving twice the needed space between two people, "You're not meant to be here." she told him as if he didn't know.

Loki chuckled, "If you had come with the Avengers you would not have found me. But you came alone so you can find me. If you didn't expect to find me why did you come?"

"To find something."

Loki nodding in understanding, he glanced around looking almost nervous and very unsure about himself suddenly. For a split second he looked vulnerable but that was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving Evie wondering if she had seen it.

"Did you tell them?"

Evie rose an eyebrow but shook her head, "No."

"It was Irene then."

Loki grabbed a pencil and a pad and starting writing something, Evie stepped slightly closer so that she could read over his shoulder but as Regalis he was too tall, as Loki he's a giant so she stepped back to wait. When he was done he turned it towards Evie.

You have a listening device attached to you. They suspect me. Get changed I have some of your clothes in my room; leave those ones in the wardrobe beside the boxes.

Evie blinked and nodded and immediately turned going to his large wardrobe to get changed.

When she came out wearing different clothes she stared at Loki for a moment questioningly and eventually he nodded so Evie closed the wardrobe door and glared at Loki.

"How the hell did you get into our apartment?" Evie demanded. Loki froze at the anger in her tone, for some reason he wasn't expecting that to be her first question, but then he laughed.

He stepped towards her; Evie froze taking a subconscious step back. Loki rose an eyebrow waiting patiently until Evie stepped closer again and Loki lightly took her wrist in his large cold hands, which felt a just that little bit colder now that Evie knows who he is.

"This," Loki he fingered the black braided bracelet he had given her months ago now.

Evie pulled her wrist form his just so that she could look at it closer as if expecting it to start glowing again, "Huh, so it's magical?"

Loki nodded, "If one of us in is danger the others will warm and I shall be able to teleport to you or vise visa. Plus we can teleport to each other in any situation; I had hoped I would land outside the door so I would not be noticed but that-"

"Failed." Evie answered and Loki chuckled.

"Exactly."

"You said the other?" Evie added, "There are two bracelets?" Loki looked sheepish and held out his arm and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, Evie noticed the scars but now she knew where they were truly from she felt slightly less worried.

When there was no bracelet on his arm Evie rose an eyebrow in question looking back up at Loki as if expecting it to be hanging off his nose. Loki ran his other hand across his wrist where a brown and green braided bracelet suddenly became visible.

Evie blinked trying to take in what she had just seen, "What are they made of?"

"Yours is made of my robe and hair."

"Of course. And yours?" Evie's eyes widened and she touched her hair self-consciously, "Not my hair?!"

Loki nodded and chuckled at her stricken expression, "Do not worry, I had it grown back exactly how I had cut it."

"You cut my hair?!" Evie yelled sending him a death glare.

Loki's eyes widened at the anger in her tones, "Yes. I apologise, I didn't think you would mind if I made it grow back."

"My...hair." Evie paused, swallowed and rolled her eyes, "You cut my hair, course you did. Loki, you seem to have fit in perfectly with humans somehow, but that is not an ok thing to do."

"Right." Loki mentally stored that bit of information, "Sorry."

Evie shook her head, "It's fine. Just...warn me first next time yeah?" Loki nodded in agreement. "So what's Irene done?"

"There have been agents watching me every time I leave the apartment."

"That's your own fault for mentioning Avatar!"

Loki allowed himself to look sheepish, "It was worth it to see her reaction."

Evie rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot you know that right?"

"Uh..." Loki shrugged helplessly and Evie laughed.

"C'mon. We need to talk and I need a drink." Evie ordered walking past him into the living room; Loki stood awkwardly for a moment looking around unsure what to do. As Evie went into the kitchen she realised she had just told the God of Mischief what to do. He did it though, joining her in the living room. "Hm you did as I said, I thought mere mortals were below you and should kneel." Evie commented getting herself a can of coke from the fridge.

Loki paused, "You are different."

"How?"

"Everything about you."

Evie smiled softly, "Drink?"

Loki nodded, "I'll have a beer."

Evie giggled slightly at how strange that sounded from the Asgardian God. "I can probably go steal some Asgardian alcohol from Thor if you want? It'll be strong and nicer I guess for you, once sip for me and I can't remember what I did all night, and stronger would b-"

Loki sighed waving his hand and Evie was silenced, she glared at him, "It's much easier to be able to use that now." Loki commented, "An earth beer will be fine." He waved his hand again and Evie could speak. "Are you sure you do not want wine or something? You are obviously nervous."

"I'm sure." She sat down on the couch and Loki moved to sit beside her, "I'm not scared of you, if that's what you're thinking. This is just..." she shrugged, "Weird."

Loki swallowed and nodded, smiling softly as they sat in an awkward silence for a minute.

"So, you returned." Loki spoke up eventually.

"I did." Evie nodded, "Look, I don't exactly approve of the killing innocent people, but I like the idea of ruling the Earth. Giving Mutants power. But that's not why I'm back."

Loki rose an eyebrow, "Why you have returned then?"

"I'm pregnant."

The beer thumped onto the floor and the liquid started pooling out but Loki didn't seem to notice, he just stared at Evie looking gobsmacked. "Oh."

"Yeah." Evie took a nervous sip of her coke unsure what else to do; she looked down at the beer, should she clean it up?

"When?" His voice pulled her away from the beer and she looked back up to Loki, he had an unreadable expression in his eyes but he was staring so hard into her eyes that she shivered.

"What?"

"When did you find out?"

"4 days ago. I realised I was late, like very late and I'm never late so I started thinking about it and I took a test and...well I am. Thought about it for a few days and decided this kid deserves to have his or her father around and that I kinda wanna be here."

"Late?" Loki asked and Evie sent him an odd look.

"My period."

"Ah." Loki paused awkwardly; he didn't seem to know what to say, so instead he just stared at her considering for over a minute. Evie started to shift feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, she tried to work out what he was thinking but she could barely read him on a normal day let alone now, eventually he broke into a grin, "Evie that is magnificent news."

Evie paused with the glass halfway to her mouth, "Is it?"

Loki blinked, "Of course. To have a child is more than I could wish for."

"But what about whatever the hell your plans are?"

"Well we will have to alter my plans for you."

"Plans. For. Me." Evie's eyes narrowed and she sat up higher, "What are they?"


	23. Beginning of the End

Loki hesitated, she's literally only just about chosen him over the Avengers so was she ready?

He decided to tell her some of it, nothing that would ruin his plans, "I planned for you to take on Captain America in the fight." He admitted to her. Evie froze and her eyes narrowed further.

"You planned for me to fight my boyfriend?!" Evie yelled slamming the glass onto the table, "I can't decide whether you're a sociopath or a psychopath!"

"There are clear differences between them, I am obivou-"

"No. I'm not fighting Steve." Evie interrupted quickly.

Loki shrugged, "Well you cannot now. We can't risk our child."

Evie looked shocked, "So you assume I want it."

Loki's eyes narrowed, "You do not?"

"I didn't say that."

"What are you saying then?"

Evie shrugged, "I don't know! You're a God Rega-Loki! I'm having your kid!" She waved her hands about frantically, as if trying to grab hold of the answer in the air, "A Demi-God! I'm not completely sure how I'm supposed to react to this! What are the protocols?"

Loki wasn't sure what to say. Evie did that to him a lot, left the man with a silver tongue speechless.

"I won't get an abortion. I couldn't do that. But I just don't know what I supposed to do right now."

He scooted closed and reached out to take her hand glad when she didn't tense or move away, "Stay with me. Be my Queen." He lightly pressed his other hand on her stomach, "We can have our Prince or Princess."

"I just," Evie hesitated; she pulled her hand out of his grip and took a sip of her drink to give her time to think about what she wants to say. "I don't know what to do but I know I want this. You. It's just the innocent people. Not it's not even that, it's the Avengers. My friends."

"It will be worth it in the end." Loki promised.

Evie slowly nodded scooting closing to Loki slowly, he didn't move, he stayed relaxed as if he's coaching in a frighten animal. He stayed that way until Evie reached his side; she put her hand on his cheek lightly brushing it with her thumb, "Your eyes. They're a different colour but look like Regalis."

"That is because I am Regalis."

Evie nodded and released his cheek, turning to her and slowly lent into his side. Loki smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Evie." He spoke softly.

"What for?" Evie looked up at him but he was staring forward at the burning fireplace almost mesmerised in the flames.

"Returning. Being here. I do not know." Loki felt soppy and stupidly sentimental by just thinking that but it's true. If love is for children then he must be a child because he's in love with Evie. It's stupid and weak but too late now.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not doing it for you or me. I'm doing it for our kid."

"I understand. Still, you could have kept this from me. I'm glad you didn't."

"You think I would want to raise the kid of a God on my own? I'm not Mary!"

"Mary?" Loki pulled his eyes from the flames and frowned at her, "Who's Mary? Oh, the Virgin Mary?"

Evie chuckled; "Now I hear the resemblance to Thor." she shook her head and broke eye contact, "Doesn't matter. Just, I wouldn't know what to do."

"You would have Thor."

"Are you trying to convince me to go?" Loki started to quickly shake his head but Evie laughed to show she's not being serious, "Yeah but soon as the other Avengers find out about us, you think they'll still talk to me? Thor would only because this is his Niece or Nephew." Loki frowned at the reminder of Thor being his brother. "Why do you hate Thor so much? I mean, he didn't know you were adopted, he only loved you."

"He is like Odin."

Evie rose an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"He will rule like Odin does."

"I can't say I know much about Odin but I do know that Thor is compassionate."

"He's a warrior."

"A compassionate warrior." Loki scowled at Evie and she shrugged, "It's true. Have you actually ever seen him with just humans? With poptart? Oh!"

"What?" Loki tilted his head to the side in question.

"You never having pancakes make sense now. Actually a lot of things about you make sense now."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Just the way you act, speak, the fighting, I assume those scars are from getting daemons?"

Loki blinked and nodded, "How are you aware about the blood and the daemons?"

Evie paused, realising at that moment that's she's actually betraying the Avengers, she's about to give him the knowledge that she has but she didn't care. If she wants him to win then he should have the information, so she explained.

Loki sighed heavily, "I give him what he wants and yet he doesn't stay silent."

"What? Who? Thor?"

Loki shook his head, "The man who creates the daemons. That is also why I have been quite tired lately, traveling across planets without a proper source of energy or a link it is...exhausting."

"Understandable." Evie hesitated looking up towards Loki catching his eye again, "So...am I daemonised?"

Loki paused and blinked, "Sorry?"

"Am I daemonised?" Evie repeated patiently, "Thor told me all about them. And I know on some level I should feel guilty that I'm cheating on Steve but I don't. I mean when he's all sweet and amazing. I love him and I do feel guilty but..." she trailer off and Loki hesitated, "Look I'm already pissed at you, that won't make it worse."

Slowly, cautiously, Loki nodded, "Yes."

Evie sagged unsure if she's disappointed or not, "Why can't Thor sense it?"

"The bracelet. It also acts as a..." Loki struggled to find the word. "It makes the Daemon unseen."

"A perception filter?" Evie offered, "Like the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS?"

"I need to get you into Doctor Who..." Evie sighed, "Not the point, um. Right. Why me?"

Loki shrugged, "At first it was because you know the Avengers. I thought that inside knowledge is always helpful. But I quickly realised you are careful with what you say so I decided to daemonise you. Maybe get you to tell me about them, but we grew close. You said we're friends. When we kissed...I have never felt anything like it before and I knew whether or not you are useful in my plan, that I want you." Loki swallowed and shrugged, "I love you Evie, and I mean it." He really does, he never believed he'd say those words and mean it to anyone except his brother. He never thought he'd mean it non-platonically.

"Whether you are daemonised or not."

Evie nodded, "What would happen if I...became un-daemonised?"

Loki noticed she avoids taking note of his feelings, "You would feel guilty." He answered eventually, "Well, it is hard to explain but Thor has told you about the daemons correct?" Evie nods, "It doesn't change exactly how you feel like a love spell would have done but it does cause you to lose your sense of good and bad. So you know on some level but slowly it begins to merge. You don't understand why it should be so bad if it makes you feel good yes?" Evie nods again, "Which by doing these things allows the chance for your feelings to grow. Such as without the daemon you would not have continued with me, so your feelings for me – which I'm assuming exist – wouldn't have come without the daemon because you wouldn't let them. But they were there ready to grow anyway."

Evie nodded in understanding, "What about the innocent people dying? Because I know it's bad and I don't exactly want them to, but at the same time I don't really care it's only the Avengers I care about hurting. Steve."

Loki nodded, "Without the daemon the thought of hurting an innocent, you would probably be aghast at, but with the daemon you understand that you cannot make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. And this omelette will be the best damn omelette you've ever tasted."

Evie giggled and Loki grinned, "So when did I get...daemonised?"

"When we first kissed. Almost two months ago now."

"What's happened with the Smoke Daemons?"

"The smoke daemons cause the infected to trust those they did not before trust – me – and my blood is used to control them and when I released the boxes I told them who not to trust."

"Ah." Evie nodded in understanding, "The other two are...air daemons and water daemons?"

Loki nodded, "Yes. I have quite a few batches of them."

"Those three will leave your system eventually right?" Evie asked curiously, Loki nodded again, "Why won't the kiss daemon?"

"Because that is created differently to the others, it's in some way easier to create but Na'qut can only make a few. The rest he can make batches – an army. The Kiss Daemon is more of a physical thing where are the others are not."

Evie considered, thinking about it and then nodded, "When's the next new moon?"

Loki hesitated; he didn't want to tell her encase she leaves and gets rid of it. He won't see her again, but he couldn't keep it from her, she'll just look it up. "Tonight I believe."

Evie nodded, "I can't go home tonight then. We were all gonna hold hands and stuff when midnight strikes."

Loki barely held back a satisfied grin, "So you do not wish to remove it?"

Evie shrugged, "I don't really care. I mean, if I remove it I'm gonna have so many...feelings I guess. And I don't really want them."

Loki smirked, "Good, does that mean I have you all night?"

Evie hesitated, she looked up to him, his face his longer, cheekbones higher, longer hair, in some ways he's a lot sexier but he's different.

And then she caught his eyes, they're green but he's Regalis. She could see Regalis inside those eyes so clearly.

So she grinned and pulled him into a kiss, "That you do. Regaki."

Loki chuckled at the new name and lent into the kiss. "Except at midnight," he added pulling away from her, Evie rose an eyebrow.

"You would die for me?"

Loki paused, he hadn't exactly thought about that before he said it but he knew he would. She was the only person in all the nine realms and further than he would willingly die for. "Yes." He answered honestly and Evie grinned pulling him in for another deep kiss.

After a few minutes she turned her phone off decided to make up an excuse tomorrow and turned back to Loki.

His kiss felt the same but different, he tasted the same like ice and chocolate. His hands ran up and down her body, they were smoother than Regalis, his fingers longer. His entire body felt different, he's skinner less muscled but the way he touched her, the magic at his fingertips, that was the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where'd you get the name Regalis Diev from? Is it Asgardian?" Evie asked a while later running her hands up and down his bare chest. She was leaning into and he hand one arm around the back of her as they lay in the bed comfortable, warm and very naked.

"It's Latvian for Mischief God." He answered off-handed.

"Of course it is." Evie muttered her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why did you choose Latvian of all languages?"

"On my way to New York I met a Latvian man. Plus it sounded the best of all the names I thought of."

"And Theodore? Another guy you met?"

Regalis nodded a small smile on his face, "He has a wife named Grace. Hence my shock at your middle name."

"Ah. Right." She fell silent thinking deeply trying to absorb it all, this was too much information at once but she needed more, "What do I do now?"

Loki tensed, "What do you mean?"

"Should I leave Steve? I mean if we're gonna fight against the Avengers I can't exactly still be with him."

"Evie," Loki paused, he knew what he wanted to say that she has to leave him but he truly loves Evie, she's different somehow, she's amazing and he cannot force her to do anything. So he sighed, "It is completely your decision. I must tell you if you leave him right now he may work out why and who I am, that cannot happen for a few more weeks at least."

"Why?"

Loki looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Evie but I can't tell you yet."

Evie's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"You could be here undercover."

"What?" Evie pulled away from Loki, pulling the cover with her and glaring at him. Loki sighed and turned to his side to face her.

"You may have told the Avengers and they want you here undercover, get to know my plan and be able to fight back."

"I'm not-"

"You had a recording device hidden on your person."

Evie frowned, "I wasn't aware of that."

"You did look pretty shocked but I will tell you my plan when I believe you are ready."

Evie sighed and moved closer to him again and kissed his chest, "You'll tell me at some point?"

"I will."

Evie grinned and moved to straddle him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie woke up the next morning; she was disorientated for a few seconds in the dark bedroom. She usually woke once the sun was quite high streaming in the large windows; Steve must have asked JARVIS to black out the windows, "JARVIS turn low lights on please?"

"No JARVIS here I'm afraid." a voice beside her made her jump and she turned around to see Loki grinning at her, his hair tousled, half his face had red marks across it and his eyes heavy with sleep with obvious amusement shining through. She couldn't help but be shocked at that; she was half expecting his morning hair to be absolutely perfect but she thinks that she prefers this. He seems more human.

Evie smiled slowly as everything came back to her. Last night.

She could feel that satisfying ache pulsing through her body, "G'morning." she murmured, "Got a bit confused there."

"I assumed." he pulled her closer into a kiss, one hand rubbing her back and the other holding her cheek.

Evie wrapped both her arms around his shoulders, but after a minute she pulled away leaving him frowning at her, "C'mon, if we go again I don't think I'll be able to walk."

He chuckled and nodded allowing her to pull away. As she climbed out of bed she took a moment to realise this is the first time in a week she didn't feel sick. That was definitely nice. "Oh yeah, would our kid develop faster than a normal kid?" Evie asked Loki curiously as she pulled on the closest shirt.

Loki glanced over at her with a curious look, "I do not think so. Why?"

"Just cause I've been getting morning sickness but it's only been able two weeks since when I assume conception was, that's pretty early I think."

Loki shrugged, "I'm sorry but I do not know. I mean, an Asgardian child develops similar to humans but as I'm not Asgardian I wouldn't know."

Evie nodded in understanding, "Well everything else seems normal, I need to book a Doctor's appointment soon to get it checked out."

Loki frowned, that seems very domestic, "Alright."

Evie nodded and bent down to her trousers to get her phone and turn it on, immediately blasted with over 100 text messages and voicemail messages.

"Crap." she muttered, most of them were from Irene, "Sorry, need to call her back if you don't mind?"

Loki shrugged, "Go ahead."

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Irene demanded before Evie even had the chance to comprehend that she had picked up the phone.

Shit. She needed an excuse. "Regalis was ill." she stated the first thing that came to her head, Loki turned to face her, a questioning look on his face and Evie shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah! Bloody Regalis! That bastard! Evie one new moon a month! Something's wrong with you! You might be daemonised and we wanted to check but we couldn't find you and we were worried! You weren't answering your phone or anything! Anything coulda happened to you! Loki could have found you and Gods knows...raped you or something." Loki's eyebrows rose further and Evie had to stifle a laugh at his horrified expression, "Or have you forgotten he knows where we all live? We were so distracted looking for you it got past midnight and none of us have checked if we're daemonised or even slept!"

Evie stayed silent a moment waiting for more until she was sure Irene was done, "Rene, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't leave him, he was really ill, moaning and coughing, I just forgot to call or text. I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are." Irene sighed, "I'll tell them you're safe. You might wanna call the tower, they're probably worried too."

"Alright, sorry again."

Irene just cut off and Evie turned to Loki, "Raped you, that's a new one." He muttered, "I know they're probably expecting maybe kill, torture, capture. But rape? Never."

Evie frowned slightly, "I notice you're not saying that with kill, torture, capture?"

Loki smirked at her and stepped closer, "Never to you." He whispered.

That was good enough for Evie and she kissed him back; when she pulled away she shrugged at him, "God knows what goes through Irene's head." Loki chuckled, "Right gotta ring the tower."

"Sure." Loki blinked and watched as Evie repeated the same apologises to Pepper and Bruce, they were the only two in last night and hadn't been able to get in contact with Steve which was lucky 'cause he would have gone crazy to find her.

Once that was done she turned to Loki, "Damnit."

"What's wrong?" Loki asked curiously.

"I need to get to work. Damn. Completely forgot. I'm late!"

Loki laughed, "Alright, go. I might come down and see you later."

"You better, although make sure Rene's not there. She might castrate you." Loki winced his hands going automatically to protect himself.

Soon after Evie arrived at the library Irene stormed in, she went straight to Evie pushing past some couple in her way and slapped Evie hard and then pulled her into a hug.

Evie stood shell-shocked for a moment, before hugging her back. "Evie, I was so worried about you." Irene murmured.

"Rene, I'm fine," Evie whispered shocked at her reaction.

"I thought-" Irene cut herself off and hugged Evie tighter making Evie need to gasp for breath, "I was just so worried. Everythings that's going on...if you were hurt-"

Evie was shocked, she hadn't realised Irene was actually scared, she thought Irene was just angry. "I'm really sorry. I hadn't realised you were that worried."

"Course you didn't." Irene pulled away and wiped at her eyes, "You're safe it's fine. We just didn't know- I mean," Irene shrugged helplessly. "He knows where we live. I don't know why he came to us. He could be watching us because we know the Avengers."

"I'm sorry." Evie repeated, "I didn't realise it was the new moon last night."

"It's fine. We'll just have to wait another month. I'm just glad you're ok." Irene kissed her cheek. "Sorry. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"I know, I really am sorry." Evie meant it this time. If she had known how upset this would make Irene she would have at least thought about texting her with some random excuse.

"I should get to work. Just, please never, ever do that again ok?"

"Ok. Love you Rene-y."

"Love you too."

When Regalis walked into the library later that day and greeted her like one would a close friend/lover, it took Evie a moment for it to click exactly who he is. When she looked into his eyes however, they were green, "Now that, is weird." she commented making him laugh.

The next few days got worse; Thor explained that it was spreading quickly, more people were being smoke daemonised. It also didn't help that people are very sceptical to other people's opinion and slowly the supporters of the Avengers seemed to change their minds and become against them.

There were a few more conferences but it wasn't going well for the Avengers nor Evie or anyone that was affiliated with the Avengers. Random people would come into the library, recognise Evie and leave. Occasionally there were a few people that would come into the library tell Evie that they're supporters and then leave.

The Avengers were loathed and people weren't afraid to show it, they would gang up on the street, they would yell at them tell them how it's their fault people died last time.

They went from being loved and followed for autographs to hated and followed to kill. They stayed in the tower but continued to do their rounds when possible. Continued to look for Loki and try and stop this.

Evie hadn't seen any of the Avengers except Pepper in 3 days when Thor came into the library. This was the second time he's been since the fight in Washington, quite a few people turned and stared at the very large man.

One man yelled at him to get the fuck out, another woman yelled at that guy for his language and 'There's children here!'

Evie told them both to be quiet or leave.

"Evie, greetings." He boomed making people turn around and glare.

"Hey Thor, you might wanna talk a bit quieter," Evie grinned, "What's up? How's everything going?"

Thor shrugged his ginormous shoulders, "I was doing my rounds and wished to check on you. Steve is working elsewhere and I understood he was worried."

Same excuse as last time, Evie had a strong suspicion of exactly why he was here and that reason walked through the door right then.

She barely managed to keep her eyes on Thor as Regalis strolled through the doorway like he owns the place, grinning at her like she's the only thing he can see, "I'm fine. I can protect myself." she told Thor calmly.

"Loki is dangerous, strong and clever. A trickster. You must be careful. You must avoid being smoke daemonised." Thor warned reaching out to put his hand on hers. Evie looked up into his eyes; they were warm, soft and sincere. But then she very quickly glanced past Thor where Regalis stood eyes dramatically wide as he stared at the back of Thor's head.

He lifted a hand reaching to the top of Thor's head and mouthed 'he's bloody tall'. Evie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I will be. I promise you I'm safe." she managed to get out without laughing.

Regalis then began to jump silently as if trying to see over Thor's head. Evie swallowed and forced herself to ignore him and realised Thor was speaking. "Sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?"

Thor frowned at her, "I was telling you that Loki could be anyone. You need to make sure to be wary of strangers."

"Don't worry Thor; I won't take candy from strangers."

Thor rose an eyebrow in question "I didn't mention candy? I doubt Loki would uh...lure you in with candy."

Above Thor's head a large lolly pop appeared and Evie snorted making Thor look even more confused, Evie managed – barely – to sober up, "Sorry, just remembered a joke," she shrugged, "Yeah. I'll be careful don't worry."

Thor nodded and made to leave, Regalis paused in what he was doing, the lolly pop disappeared and he quickly put on a face of bored patient's. Thor noticed him as he glanced around, "Ah. I apologise."

Regalis shrugged and slowly looked up into Thor's face his eye's widening as if shocked, "Oh my good Lord! You're him aren't you! Thor?! The Norse God and Avenger?!"

Thor nodded warily, random people who recognised him had been less friendly than they were two weeks ago, "I am."

"Wow, wow, wow! I mean I knew Evie knew the Avengers and all but this is so cool!" He was waving his hands about in excitement and sounded like a typical tourist and Evie bit the inside of her lip trying not to laugh.

"You know Evie?" Thor asked curiously glancing between the two.

"Thor," Evie spoke up wincing at the pain in her lip, "This is my good friend Regalis."

Thor's eyes widened slightly with recognition. Evie knew she hadn't told him about Regalis so someone has and that could mean her suspicions are correct, the reason he's coming here is to check that Regalis is safe. She fingered the bracelet that Loki had given her as Thor greeted Regalis.

"Mycroft has mentioned you." Thor murmured looking Regalis up and down.

"Evie's friend Mycroft?" Regalis asked glancing to Evie who shrugged but she knew exactly what Mycroft had said and why.

"Well I doubt it was the Mycroft Holmes but you never know." Evie muttered sarcastically making both men chuckle.

"Well, pleasure to meet you Regalis." Thor held out his hand to shake. Regalis looked at it, he knew his brother well enough to know that Thor will grip his hand painfully hard but he couldn't ignore it, he had to play the polite friend of Evies so he took the hand. Thor held it tightly and usually it wouldn't hurt but Loki had to resist the urge to use his own strength against Thor so he winced and Thor allowed a small satisfied smile on his face.

"And you." Regalis nodded.

After Thor had bid them both a goodbye and left Evie burst out laughing, "That was weird." she muttered, "You're a seriously awesome actor."

"I'm the God of Lies and Mischief; I think if I was a bad actor I wouldn't be a great liar."

Evie tried to scowl at him but she was grinning to hard, "Still though, acting like an excited fan-boy!" she giggled. "This is so weird y'know. Where'd that lolly pop go? I don't mind you luring me in with candy."

Evie winked Loki chuckled and pulled it out of his pocket, "It's not real but you can eat it, it'll just disappear from your stomach after a while."

Evie shrugged, "Then I won't gain weight! Can you make all food like this?"

Loki shook his head, "You won't gain the protein or whatever humans need to survive."

Evie scowled but then took the offered lolly pop with a grin. Regalis chuckled and winked at her before turned and going to look at some books.

Then of course Steve decided to be her third visitor of the day. Evie was sorting out some books when she saw him come in, she glanced over to where Regalis was reading a few tables away and then back to Steve who walked into the room looking around. She waved and he grinned coming to join her. She removed the lollypop she had been sucking on to kiss him in greeting.

"Hello." Evie greeted him smiling, out of the corner of her eye she could see Regalis staring at them. "How's it all going?" she replaced the lolly pop and tried to speak around it.

"Uh...ok I guess. Tony convinced them to let us have a break so he could go see Pepper and I could come see you and take you out for lunch?"

Evie smiled softly, "That sounds great-"

Evie cut herself off as Steve started glaring over her shoulder, she glanced around to see Regalis walking towards them. He put his hand on her shoulder and grinned too cheerfully at Steve.

"Captain. Pleasure to see you again." Regalis spoke, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I wish I could say the say." Steve spat.

Evie sighed, "C'mon, no fighting." she turned to Regalis, "I'm going for lunch with Steve," she would have asked him to join her but one look at Steve told her that it would be a bad idea so she didn't, "Want me to take that book out before we go?" she gestured at the book he was holding, the last in the Chaos series.

"No thank you, I'll continue reading it here."

"Alright, I'll probably see you later then." she turned to a scowling Steve, "I'll go grab my bag and clock out for lunch. Don't kill each other." she turned towards the back room, "Yet." she added under her breath.

Steve glanced at Regalis who was smirking, "I told you to stop coming here."

"And I didn't listen to you. What a surprise!" Regalis spread his arms wide to increase his meaning.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"And that response is the only used when you have no other response."

Luckily for Steve, Evie came back and grinned at them both, "Shall we?"

Steve nodded and took her hand leading her away from Regalis quickly and swiftly. Evie sent a shrug and a grin to Regalis before attempting to keep up with Steve's long strides.

"Why?" Steve asked once they were outside the library.

Evie blinked confused, "Sorry? Why what?"

"Was he there?"

Evie shrugged, "Why does one usually come into a library?"

Steve sighed, "I don't like him."

"I know but Steve he's my friend. C'mon we haven't fought in a couple of weeks. Let's not start now."

Steve sighed; he knew the reason that they haven't argued was only because he had rarely been home but he didn't say it, instead he nodded. "Yeah."

Lunch went well, they only had a few people yelling insults, one guy did try to stab Steve but he caught him quickly growled out a warning and stalked off.

Once they were seated in the corner of a café Steve began telling Evie the basics of what's been going on at S.H.I.E.L.D.

It wasn't going well with the government at the moment but they were still trying. They're constantly looking for Loki but they have no way to track him especially if he's using a glamour.

Only Thor can sense the daemons and knew Loki would have the un-used daemon's cloaked. Plus with some daemons across New York, Thor had to be careful not to attack a random innocent victim.

Then Steve asked Evie what she's been doing these days, staying with Loki, having sex with Loki, talking to Loki.

She shrugged, "Nothing really, working, reading. Seen Irene, the usual really just been lonely without you."

"I'm sorry."

Evie shrugged, "Don't be silly, you've got a psychopath on the loose." She smirked at the in-joke of calling Loki a psychopath. "I understand that you need to catch him and that of course takes time. Just be careful yeah?"

Steve smiled; he looked almost shy for a split second before it disappeared, "Always." He promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie couldn't keep it a secret. Not completely.

'When I say I won't tell anyone, that excludes my best friend.' That quote rung through her head and Evie knew where she was going before she had consciously decided.

Irene's office.

She had been keeping her pregnancy from everyone around her, expect Regaki of course, it wasn't too hard not seeing many people, but the morning sickness had come early and JARVIS seemed concerned about her. It had calmed down after the previous week but within the week since telling Loki she had still been sick a few times.

But it was weighing on her; she told Irene everything the very moment after it happened. So she had to tell her, Irene had to know. Everyone can suck it but Irene's different, even though they hadn't been getting along very well. If this had been a slightly different situation she would have called Irene before talking to said father.

But of course she couldn't, shouldn't. This was Loki's kid; Irene loves Steve like a brother and doesn't approve of the cheating, hates it even. So she probably wouldn't approve that she's gone further with Loki, or as Irene knows, Regalis, but Evie would ask her to be the Godmother and Irene would have to approve of that, wouldn't she?

Well no matter what, they're best friends and always have been, she can't just not want to be friends just because she's having someone else's kid than the man approves off.

She made it to the building; it was just a small simple building in New York named 'Thompsons Physiatrist Centre'

Inside was almost like a dentist but with more comfortable chairs, a nicer flower like smell and a warmer atmosphere.

"Evie." the receptionist greeted, a dark skinned woman with dark eyes and straightened hair. There was a note of distrust in her voice but Evie ignored it. Jan? Janette? Jemma? Jenny? Something with a J.

"Hey!" Evie greeted walking towards her, 'Hello my name is Jasmine.' Evie read on her name badge.

Jasmine! Evie knew it's a J!

"Haven't seen you in a while, how's it all going? I've heard of what's happening, apparently the Avengers have gone bad or something."

Evie sighed, "Nope, that's all some lie." It took Evie a moment to realise that she wasn't just playing double agent she really was one, on both sides. Helping the Avengers and helping Loki.

"Alright," Jasmine grinned at her, "Irene only has one more patient. She should be done in 20 minutes if you'd like to take a seat."

"Thanks." Evie did that and pulled out her phone to play games as she did she thought of what she was about to do. She had to tell someone, she couldn't keep this a secret, she's pregnant.

Finally the office door opened and Irene said goodbye to a small mouse-y looking man and noticed Evie.

"Evie!" Irene sounded happy for a moment before her eyes narrowed, "You never visit me at work. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk." Evie stated hugging her in greeting; it had been a week since they last saw each other.

"Oh?" Irene looked concerned keeping one hand on Evie's arm, "Lunch talk or office talk?"

"Extremely private so, office talk."

"I'll have to charge you." Irene grinned to show she was joking then looked towards Jasmine. "Hey Jas do I have any more appointments?"

"Not until two."

"Awesome, thanks." Irene turned back to Evie gesturing to her small office, "We have two hours," she walked in first holding the door open for Evie. A habit extending from that most patients didn't feel safe with someone walking behind them.

Evie looked around; she had only actually been inside the office once, after Irene got it. It was an average sized room rectangle shaped room, with a large window on the right side, spilt into 12 small windows all opaque so it was hard to see through. A long table sat by the left wall with various papers placed on. There were two large comfy looking brown chairs sitting opposite each other in the middle of the room, a large couch beside them. A smaller coffee table sat by both chairs and couch, each had a lamp on. The wall opposite the door held a book shelve full of book and tapes.

"Drink?" Irene offered.

"Water please." Irene poured her a drink and handed it to her as Evie sat down on the long couch curling up in the corner one hand resting protectively on her stomach.

Irene sat down on the chair opposite Evie and looked her up and down, "Lemon Sherbet?" she offered holding out the pot.

Evie smirked and took one, "We don't need an ice breaker Rene-y."

Irene shrugged, "Habit. So, if this about what we're doing tomorrow?"

Evie rose an eyebrow in question, there was something planned for tomorrow? "Tomorrow?" Evie repeated in confusion.

Irene frowned concerned, "You're birthday?" Evie's eyes widened, "You forgot your own birthday?"

Evie shrugged, "A lot on my mind?"

Irene sighed, this must be extremely serious then, Evie was usually jumping up and down 364 days before her birthday! "What's up then?"

"Want me to lie down?" Evie asked amused, Irene laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Do whatever you want Evie, but you're scaring me. I know your changing the subject for a reason."

Evie sighed, took a sip of her drink to stall and then took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Irene dropped her own cup of water. Evie's hand shot out and caught the water mid-air with her mutant powers, the cup floated in the small bubble of water. She moved it slowly towards the sink to pour it down the drain. "Can people stop dropping things please?"

"You're what?!" Irene yelled, Evie wasn't sure what tone she said that in but Irene stood up and pulled Evie into a standing position to hug her tightly so Evie assumed it was a good tone. "Evie! This is fantastic! You and Steve will be fantastic par-" Irene cut off and pulled backwards, her hands still on Evie's arms, "It's not Steve's is it?" Evie mutely shook her head. "Evie you idiot!"

Irene lifted a hand and slapped Evie hard across the cheek. Evie gasped and fell backwards in shock.


	24. Daemon War

Evie held a hand up to her cheek in shock, her other arm covered her belly protectively and she quickly moved around the couch to keep it between them. Irene stared at her hand like it had committed a great crime without her own input. Evie glared at Irene as if she expected Irene to slap her again or worse.

She felt something wet at her cheek and glanced at it to realised Irene's nails had cut her.

"What the hell was that?!" Evie yelled but when Irene looked away from her hand to Evie, her eyes hardened.

"No. You cheated on Steve! You can't keep it." Irene yelled as if she hadn't just slapped her best friend.

"What? Irene you just slapped me."

"I don't care. You can't keep it."

"No! I'm not getting rid of it!"

"Evie. You'll lose the Avengers."

"Screw them! I can't have an abortion. I thought you'd be happy! I didn't expect that reaction!"

"Happy? That my best friend slut'ed it up with some idiot?"

"Slut?!" Evie yelled, "You are calling me, a slut? I've slept with what? Two guys my entire life! Jacob and Regalis! How many have you slept with?"

Irene paused and cocked her head to the side, "You and Steve haven't slept together yet?"

Evie stopped for a moment, Irene sounded genuinely shocked and curious, Evie didn't know how to react so she answered honestly, "I'd tell you the next day if we had! He has all those traditional values from the forties. I mean we've done stuff but we haven't gone all the way yet."

"Huh. Make sense I guess." Irene nodded and then shook herself out of it, "I've never cheated."

Evie almost laughed at the backtrack to the argument again, but she's more than happy to continue defending her honour. "Doesn't change the fact you're the slut out of us two. Surprised you haven't gotten pregnant yet. Or have you and just had an abortion without telling me?!"

"I wouldn't do that."

"What have an abortion or not tell me? Because if you say you'd never get an abortion then you're being a bloody huge hypocrite." Irene stayed silent. "I just came here because I wanted comfort. I'm pregnant Irene! I dunno what I'm supposed to do!"

"I told you!"

"No. Some actual helpful advice! If not advice then comfort!" Evie took a step towards Irene but changed her mind and stepped backwards again, "Pregnant Irene. I've got a baby growing inside of me! I need my best friend right now. Not whoever the hell you are!"

"I can't. I love all the Avengers. You cheated on the best man you could ever meet. How could you? I'm sorry but I don't approve."

"You don't always approve but you're always there for me away." Evie shook her head, "I can't believe I thought I could come to my best friend about this."

"You know I can't keep this a secret right? I can't keep this from Steve. I've told him everything so far he just loves you too much to actually listen!"

"You've told him everything?! I thought I could trust you!"

"And yet until now you've never actually admitting to being with Regalis until now." Evie didn't answer so Irene nodded, "Exactly."

Evie shook her head, "Just because you don't trust him."

Irene's eyes narrowed, "You know don't you?" Evie cocked her head to the side in question. "When he mentioned Avatar, you didn't look shocked. You know he's Loki don't you?"

Evie's eyes narrowed, "What the hell? Why would you think that?"

"You're working with him."

Irene stepped backward and Evie sighed. She shook her head and turned towards the door, just before she left she turned back to Irene, "You know what? Screw you Irene." With that she left the room slamming the door behind and stormed out of the office.

Once she was gone Irene fell backwards on the nearest chair head in her hands, what the hell just happened?

She hadn't meant to slap Evie. But she just felt so angry she didn't care. Why would Evie do that? Cheat on Steve! Cheat on anyone! And then expect her to be happy about it?

Irene had known Evie's been cheating since the beginning; she knew Steve knows but he had preferred to stay oblivious and pretend Irene's wrong because he loves Evie that much. But Evie goes and has sex with another man and is excited over the prospect of a kid with this other man, while she's still with Steve! Irene couldn't believe it. She wanted to slap Evie silly until she realises what the hell is going on here!

Irene was 90% sure that Regalis is not who he says he is, but now, she's 99.9% sure. Evie knows the truth. She had discussed this with Sherlock and Mycroft, Mycroft told them what he had told Thor and that Thor has been trying to get a good look at Regalis. He finally succeeded a few days ago but Regalis just seemed like some random normal human guy, he must be hiding something somehow.

"Oh my God." Irene muttered, she kissed him. She hasn't seen Thor since then, except for him flying above them but he's not gonna sense her out of the smoke daemons around in America.

She needs to go to him.

Irene hesitated, did she want to know? They won't be able to trust her and they'll put her in prison so she won't be able to help with anything and although she wasn't exactly useful that didn't mean she was useless. Being stuck in a cell would make her feel useless.

But she had slapped her best friend; right now she couldn't care about Evie but what if she hurt one of her patients? She's been fine up until now but what if she clicked; let the daemon out or something.

"I don't know how this works." She muttered to herself, "Veins!" she looked down at her wrists shocked to suddenly see them looking black, when had that happened? Thinking about it Irene realised she's been wearing long sleeved shirts lately, subconsciously hiding the blackness of them.

She couldn't risk hurting someone; she had to go see Thor. She stood and ran out of the office; Jasmine was stood just outside the door unsure what she should do.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked. "Are you ok?"

"Cancel all my appointments for today; I've got important Avenger business to attend to." Irene started towards the door but spun around, "I know Evie didn't pay but the same rules go. Anything you heard, keep it quiet."

"Of course."

With that she ran out the office phone in hand trying to get in contact with someone that could get her to the base where she could find Thor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie wasn't really sure what to do, she just ran past Jasmine, out the door and as far as she can. She's scared of Irene. Irene had never hurt her before, and the way she was acting, something was wrong. She knew she could fight against Irene. But that didn't mean she wanted to. Or maybe she did.

She pulled her phone out and dialled Loki's number – the phone she forced him to get the day after he got a picture in the gallery encase the manager needed to contact him. She winced when she put the phone against her ear and it touched her bruised cheek so moved it to the other side.

"Hello?" he answered after a few rings. He sounded distracted.

"Irene, I uh-" Evie paused took a breath and stopped to sit down on the steps of the nearest building, "I went to see Irene. Talk to her, she wasn't herself." Evie glanced around and lowered her voice, "You know what you did to me, did you do that to her?" Silence on the other end, "L-Reg?" Evie just about remembered to use his fake name in public, "Regalis?"

"I did." Loki admitted slowly.

"Why her?"

"Can we talk later? I'm a little busy at the moment." She could hear voices around him; he was in a crowd of people.

Evie sighed but nodded even though he couldn't see her, "Alright, just...you coulda warned me."

"My deepest apologises."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irene managed to get in contact with Tony, he answered from inside his suit. She could hear the wind rushing around him.

"Tony, where's Thor?"

"Haven't got a clue sweetcheeks. What's up?"

"I think I may be daemonised. I could be wrong but I think that Regalis guy is Loki or working for him or something, and I kissed him cause Evie likes him and I'm not sure exactly of what they're doing but Steve knows everything I know, up until now, but not the point. I kissed him 'cause I do ever since Tom kissed me in seventh grade. I kissed Steve for the same reason, but earlier Evie told me something quite dramatic and I slapped her. Pretty hard actually, and I wouldn't normally and I don't care which is weird but that's kinda what the daemon would do right? So I thought about it and it makes sense. Croft knows some stuff, he told Thor but I haven't actually seen Thor so you never know."

Silence.

"Tony?"

"I now understand when people tell me to speak English." Tony murmured, "I have absolutely no idea what you just said," Irene took a deep breath to repeat herself but Tony interrupted quickly, "But stop right there. I'll come grab you bring you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor should be around there...sometimes. Or Y'know, go to the heart of the storm."

Irene almost screamed as Tony suddenly landed beside her on the street, people around them sent them dirty looks, "Stark! What the bloody hell?!" she slapped his arm which she quickly learnt was a bad idea with his suit on, "Ow!"

Tony rose an eyebrow, "It's surprising how many people do that, C'mon."

Irene gripped him tightly as they flew into the air, she heard him laugh from inside the suit, "I don't think you'll wanna look down." He commented making Irene want to look down but luckily she was at the wrong position so even if she tried she wouldn't be able to see. Until of course Tony decided to spin around. Irene screamed and Tony laughed. "Don't you fucking dare do that again!" she screamed the wind roaring in her ears.

He dropped her just by the doors, put a passcode in and the doors slid open letting her in before flying off without a word or sarcastic comment.

Irene stood just inside the doors looking around not exactly sure what she should be doing.

So she decided to look for somebody – anybody – she knows. She barely got a few feet when 10 agents suddenly stopped in front of her, various weapons pointed at her face. None of which she recognised, "Who the hell are you?" one of them demanded, he had a slight German accent. He looked tiny but Irene was almost certain he could kill her with his pinkie finger.

Irene froze, staring down the barrel of a gun, "Don't make me ask again."

"Ir-Irene Thompson. I'm friends with the Avengers, Tony just dropped me off." Irene tried to sound confident but not too confident encase they thought she was tricking them, but she was certain that she sounded more terrified than anything else.

One of them started speaking quietly into an ear piece, and then finally nodded at them all and they stood down weapons put away. "You're here looking for the big guy?" the German man asked. Irene nodded hoping he meant Thor but too scared to ask, otherwise he'd probably mean Bruce who would also be great to see. If he meant Fury then she was screwed 'cause that guy is terrifying. "Alright, follow me." he led her through the base, into the main board room where some men in suits were talking to Mycroft; he frowned when he recognised her but nodded in greeting as they passed.

The German agent led her through that room and into a corridor where she had to dodge various agents running about who either didn't notice her or deemed her un-important and un-worthy of being dodged. They reached a lab where Bruce and Thor were talking. Both big guys then, Irene noticed. Bruce was looking an alarming shade of green but the moment he saw her it disappeared and he nodded at her in greeted.

Thor glanced towards her through the window and his eyes widened almost over-dramatically and then he looked unbelievably sad. The agent punched a number into the door and then put his finger print and a retina scan before the door slid open and gestured for Irene to go inside. The doors slid closed behind her, "You know this girl?" The agent demanded of Thor and Bruce.

They both nodded, "Yes. A trusted friend." Bruce told him reached out to take Irene's arm and pull her closer to them, away from the scary agent, which Irene was grateful for.

"Good. Well here you go." With that he stalked off.

"Irene, not that it's not great to see you but what are you doing here?" Bruce asked sounding worried.

"Looking for me." Thor assumed staring at her his eyes wide and sad. Irene nodded.

"So I'm right?" Irene asked, she knew what the answer would be but she had to get it confirmed.

"Yes."

"Shit."

"Hold on, what?" Bruce spoke up very confused.

"I'm daemonised." Irene sighed; she fell backwards onto a bench, "Crap. What do I do?"

"Hold on what? How when? Who did you kiss?" When Irene rose an eyebrow at Bruce he went bright red, "I just mean so we can know who uh..."

"Regalis." Irene interrupted saving Bruce from digging himself into a hole. "Don't ask why, long story. But he's the only guy I've kissed in months. Well excluding drunk Tony but that was more of a 'What the fucks going on?' so yeah. Regalis."

Thor frowned in thought and Bruce rose an eyebrow, "When is the next New Moon?"

"May 10th." Irene answered automatically. "We were gonna all sit together on the last one but we thought Evie was missing and we missed the deadline. So what happens next?"

"We'll have to keep an eye on you."

"Will I be a prisoner?"

"No, we don't have the time or resources to keep you safe here right now. You can go home but you must be careful, if it can be spared we'll have an agent watching you at all times." Thor answered crossing his arms and leaning back on the desk.

"I'll contact Nat?" Bruce suggested, "She knows S.H.I.E.L.D protocols more than we do."

Thor nodded in agreement and Irene rose an eyebrow, it didn't take long for Natasha to turn up walking silently into the lab. "You're daemonised?" she demanded immediately. Irene nodded. "How long?"

"Over a month I guess. Today was the first sign – that I've actually noticed, I mean I can't think of anything anyone's gotten angry at me for."

"What did you do today?"

Irene hesitated, she was pissed at Evie but no matter what, revealing the full secret to anyone except Steve didn't feel right exactly, "We argued." she admitted eventually, "I slapped her, pretty hard actually, she was bleeding. I was angry and-" Irene cut off and shrugged, "I don't feel bad."

"You seem to be fighting against the daemon very well, I can feel it struggling." Thor added spoke up; there was a note of curiousness in his tone. "Either you are very mentally powerful. Or you have something you're fighting for. Or both."

"But didn't Tony? Or Evie?"

"When Tony found out about it, he didn't think he had anyone that would die for him." Bruce said quietly. Irene gasped. "You know you do. Tony's had a lot of shit happen to him, he hides it, but sometimes in the lab-" Bruce cut off, this wasn't his to tell and the other two seemed to understand that.

"But what about Evie is as well? Doesn't she have something to fight for?"

Thor shook his head, "She is not daemonised. I have seen her many times in the last week alone."

"Alright but hypothetically. What if Regalis is Loki or working for Loki and he's Daemonised Evie and put a...perception filter on her. Evie knows I'll die for her any day. Except maybe today. She knows the twins would as well as Steve. So why?"

"If she trust's Regalis, then she trust's Loki. The daemon recognises the one that put it inside her and not struggle, Evie will relax and it would...sneak past her mental defences."

"Huh."

"So what next?"

"We'll take you home, keep an eye on you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie paced.

She didn't know what to think, she thought she could trust Irene but now she can't she didn't know what to think.

If she can't trust Irene who can she trust?

Well Loki, was the first person she could think of. How will the Avengers act when they find out about her pregnancy? Tony had threated to avenge Steve if she hurt him, but what would they do? Would they actually hurt her?

Not wanting to think about that Evie went straight to Loki's place to wait for him, she just wanted to ask why and what his plan is for Irene. Her best friend.

She made it to his apartment and paced for a while. Made herself a coffee, right now she really wants wine but the baby growing inside her forced her to resist the urge. And she got some ice to put over her pulsing cheek.

Regalis walked in about an hour later, Evie stood immediately on the other side of the door, "Why did you want a picture at a gallery?" she asked abruptly him.

Regalis froze and his eyes went straight to her bruised and bleeding cheek, "Who did that?" he demanded.

Evie's eyes narrowed, "Answer my question first."

"For the reason I told you before. To have something that is mine." Regalis answered stepping further into the room and closed the door behind him, he glanced around the room before slipping back into his Loki accent, "Who did that?" he repeated.

Evie sighed and fell backwards onto the couch; Regalis stood in front of her looking deadly but Evie patted the couch and he sat down beside her, "Irene." Regalis somehow managed to look more murderous than he did 2 seconds ago, he stood up and turned towards the door but Evie grabbed his hand stopping him from moving towards the door. "Stop!" Regalis stopped and turned to face Evie, she suddenly felt actually scared of him seeing that look in his eye but she calmed herself with the reminder that he won't hurt her.

Regalis saw the fear in her eyes and he sagged, he hadn't wanted to scare Evie. "Sorry." He apologised, Evie nodded accepting the apology.

"Why did you daemonise Irene of all people? I thought you didn't like each other."

Regalis hesitated not trusting his own voice for a moment, "When she kissed me at her apartment – when we watched Avatar – I saw the opportunity and I took it. I have no use for her and I know she will not help me no matter what, but she's your best friend and I knew you would ask her for advice. I figured that if she was daemonised, some of her sense of good and bad would leave so she would advise you in thing's she wouldn't usually." he shrugged again, "Like I said, no plan for her but she was there ready, just in case. Why would Irene hit you? You two are best friends are you not?"

Evie nodded, "I told her about the baby." Regalis' eyes widened questioningly, "I thought I need advice, I need comfort from my best friend. Cause a baby's a big thing. But she told me to get an abortion. She wasn't being herself."

Loki's eyes narrowed further, "You-"

"I won't get one don't worry. Just, I didn't understand why Irene was doing this, she just slapped me." Evie shrugged again and sat back down pulling Regalis to sit with her, "We argued and I told her to screw it. She guessed that I know about you Regaki, she's smart. She'll think about it and she might work it out. Being daemonised, and the baby and you. She'll tell the Avengers or something and-"

Regalis silenced Evie's slight panicked rant with a kiss, "Don't worry. It'll be ok." Evie smiled softly.

"Don't kill her please. I'm pissed at her but she's my friend." Regalis sighed but nodded. "And as I was saying, soon you'll be able to make your own gallery soon, like a shiny new Australia can be a gallery if you want it to be with only your drawings inside."

It took Loki a moment to work out what Evie was talking about but he eventually shrugged, "It may be, but it's nice for somebody to want my pictures in their gallery."

Evie nodded in understanding. "Does it take a lot of energy to stay as Regalis?" she asked curiously.

Regalis frowned, it was easy to see that Evie was a bit nervous her leg was bouncing and Regalis realised Evie hasn't actually asked him so many questions about this situation yet. She was asking quickly almost urgently despite there being no urgency to his knowledge, so he cut her some slack and nodded.

"It's unlikely I will just change back if I fall unconscious without the spell but it'll take me longer to awake." he spoke with Loki's accent. "I've been thinking I should stay as Regalis even here, it's safer against S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'll never get used to his voice from you." Regalis opened his mouth to argue but Evie shook her head, "I know you're the same person but...it's like a character and an actor. Regalis is the character you play, so it's like when 10 in Doctor Who used David's Scottish accent." Regalis chuckled, Evie had bought a TV a few days ago and forced him to watch various TV shows, Doctor Who included.

"Would you rather I speak like this?" he spoke with Regalis' normal voice but Evie shook her head.

"You're deep, baritone, English accent is sexier."

He chuckled and kissed her temple, "Then I shall keep my uh...English accent." He repositioned himself so that he's straddling her and kissing her deeply.

"C'mon, let's take this to a more comfortable place." Evie murmured leading him to the bedroom taking his shirt and belt off as they stumbled.

Evie pushed him backwards onto the bed and kissed down his neck making him moan and then kissed all down his stomach and back up to his mouth.

Regalis ran his hand through her long, soft hair, it smelt of cherries. As soon as he had some sense he casted a spell immediately removing all her clothes and Evie laughed, "Beautiful."

Evie flushed, "This feels weird," she murmured, his hands ran up her back, thumbs brushing across her breast making her moan. "Like I'm having a threesome but there's only one bloke present." She continued.

"I'm not really sure how to reply to that." Regalis stated breathlessly, Evie ignored him as she pulled him into another kiss.

A while later the bedroom door suddenly crashed open. They pulled apart immediately, Loki rolled off Evie and Evie pulled the covers over herself in a panic. A green eyed Regalis barely managed to stop himself from magically pushing the attacker back into the far wall, only stopping himself when he recognised Irene. Which once he did he laid back and grinned confidently his legs outstretched not caring that's he's naked. Irene glanced down then quickly back at his face looking disgusted.

"Irene!" Evie yelled once she recognised her, "What the fuck?!"

"Me what the fuck! You! I mean...what about Steve! And you're actually- With him!" Irene waved her hands about frantically before finally pausing and just pointing at Regalis who calmly rose an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! I don't want to see you!"

"Well I wasn't here looking for you." Irene pointed between them both, "It's actually you I'm looking for, Regalis. Or Loki, whatever the hell your name is!"  
Regalis cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Loki?"

"Oh don't play dumb!"

"I'm not; I'd like to know why you think I'm Loki. But can we get dressed first?"

Irene scowled and left the room slamming the door behind her. Evie blinked, "I was not expecting that."

"Me neither." Regalis agreed, he sighed and kissed her, "We'll have to finish this another time."

"Well I'm sure she can wait 10 minutes."

Loki grinned and casted a silencing spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They dropped her off in central park, there were people everywhere having picnics in the park. Lovers on a date, old friends talking quietly, family's with a stroppy teenager texting away and the youngest giggling as they threw bread into the pond for the ducks.

Irene smiled softly, these people had no idea what may come. They were just getting over Loki's first attack and now, was he going to attack again or not?  
Irene sighed; she wished she was oblivious, if Evie and Steve hadn't met then she would be.

But then she wouldn't know the Avengers, she sometimes forgot they're famous, they're just them. Her friends.

Bruce.

She's glad Evie met Steve; glad she's now known in the public eye, glad her life has changed. She's just terrified over what was going to come next.

She hated what Evie was doing, how useless she feels, but there was only one thing she had left to do. Confront Regalis.

She's not the only one that suspects him to being Loki.

She knew the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were doing something but without proof they couldn't do much and they need proof and that'll be hard to get. So she would need to be sneaky, or maybe she could be blunt, that would work too.

Irene sighed again deciding what to do at this very second.

First, Steve needs to know about this. Maybe not exactly the pregnancy but that Evie had gone further with Regalis, that he can't continue being oblivious and pretending this is just two friends giving each other the occasional kiss.

But she had asked Natasha just before she left about Steve and apparently he was busy in some random country so she decided to talk to Mycroft or Sherlock. Since Mycroft was busy with lawyer-y stuff at S.H.I.E.L.D she went to Sherlock. It was still during school hours so she went to the school.

She knew what classroom he worked in and paced outside for about 20 minutes until the door opened and Sherlock stared at her curiously. "Charlotte said there's a woman outside pacing. What's happened Rene?"

"I need to talk. Finish your lesson first."

"Alright, just come inside to sit down, your pacing is making me and some of the kids nervous."

Irene followed him inside, Sherlock introduced her to the class and she sat down at the back, she knew various kids kept looking back at her but she found herself lost in Sherlock's words. She's never actually seen him teaching but he had the perfect mix of serious-ness, humour, charisma and charm to make him the perfect teacher.

No wonder he was the favourite teacher.

Plus he is very good-looking so that adds points for most of the girls and some of the boys. If he had been Irene's teacher she knew she would have flirted with him to the best of her ability. Heck she does as her friend but doesn't mean anything by it.

Eventually the bell went and everyone packed up leaving, most of the children would say goodbye to Sherlock. One boy went to talk to Sherlock, something about guitar practise on Thursday, "Yep, normal time," Sherlock grinned at him, "How's it all going Charlie?" Sherlock asked him.

Charlie grinned, "They don't even look at me anymore!"

"Great!" Sherlock laughed and ruffled Charlie's hair as he ran out the classroom.

"What happened?" Irene asked curiously.

Sherlock had the grace to look sheepish, "I uh...He was being bullied and I may have asked Steve to stop the bullying but he knows what it's like to be the little guy so he got Thor and Tony involved as well. They came into the school and walked around with him most of the day, when the bully's tried to grab him Tony pulled his suit out and may have uh...threatened the bullies."

Irene couldn't help it, she started laughing and Sherlock grinned but only for a moment before he looked serious, "So what happened? What's wrong?"

Irene made sure the door was closed, "Don't interrupt okay? Not till I'm done." Sherlock nodded and Irene took a deep breath and begun to explain everything.

When she was done Sherlock sat in shocked silence.

"So...You slapped Evie?"

Irene nodded, "Yeah. I don't care! And it's annoying because I know I should but I don't and I know that's cause of the daemon which I want out but something in me doesn't care! And it's so confusing! I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now."

"Calm down." Sherlock spoke up sternly, "Breathe, in, out. There we go. Okay first, you need to talk to Steve. She actually is cheating and there's confirmation now and she's admitted to it, so Steve deserves to know. I'll talk to Evie with Croft if he can, because I doubt she'll want to see you right now."

"I know." Irene sighed.

"Irene, don't go to Regalis."

Irene's eyes widened with mild shock, "I wouldn't."

"Yes you would." Sherlock sighed, "If you're right then he's Loki then he's dangerous. But I know you're impatient and want to handle things on your own but this you can't ok?"

"If he's really dangerous S.H.E.I.L.D would be on him right now."

"You know as well as I do that they are. They're watching him but there's no way to prove it anything until he changes back to Loki in sight of someone. I think they managed to get camera's in his apartment but so far they show nothing of importance."

"He could have...charmed them or something."

Sherlock laughed, "I guess but Thor had no idea about half the technology when he first turned up so I don't see why Loki would." Irene shrugged, "But on the off chance you're right that means he's dangerous."

"Hold on cameras! We can catch him and Evie in the act!"

"Irene, I doubt Steve'll want to see that. I don't actually to be completely honest. Plus if S.H.I.E.L.D is doing that they don't care about his personal business, just the Loki part."

Irene scowled, "Ok. I won't go see him."

Sherlock sighed, he didn't believe her but he knew there was no way to stop her if she got an idea in her head so he just hugged her, "Just be careful and don't do anything stupid yeah? I should have been in a meeting..." He glanced at his watch, "20 minutes ago."

"Yeah." Irene kissed his cheek and left the school.

She had lied of course. She couldn't not go see Regalis, demand an answer, to get the bloody daemon out of her and to stop being with Evie.

It wasn't hard to find where he lives. Regalis is not a common name. In fact there was only one known Regalis in New York.


	25. A Visit Overdue

AN: Warning! Mentions of Self-harm.

Also I've updated chapters 22-24, only small things but some bits that I realised needed to be added for future chapters.

Irene started to knock on the door but changed her mind with her fist an inch from the door and instead she checked her hair and pulled out a bobby pin with a satisfied grin.

It took ten minutes and she got an odd look from an old lady in the hallway but she promised it's Avenger business whilst hoping this lady hadn't been daemonised.

"You work for those poor heroes? I don't understand why everyone seems to hate them so..." she stated and Irene grinned.

"Thank God. Well hopefully I'll be able to stop this. So you're saying you're on their side?"

She nodded, "May I ask what Regalis has to do with them?"

Irene's eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to make nice with the locals, "You know him?"

The lady nodded, "I do, he's a sweet young man. Fixed my wardrobe door for me. The young lady that visits him a lot is sweet as well."

Young lady? Evie. "Does she look like this?" Irene pulled out her phone and showed the lady the picture of herself and Evie. The lady nodded.

"That's her."

Irene nodded with a sigh, "Thought so. Sorry I can't tell you why but I promise it'll be sorted please don't tell anyone about this."

"About what?" the lady grinned and winked before walking away making Irene laugh for the first time in a while.

Finally she got the door open and grinned silently whooping. She looked around the room surprised at how normal it looked.

The room had simple crème coloured walls with a few drawn pictures on the walls, she could almost see Evie adding her own decorations into the room, making the room more feminine.

There's a couch with a table in front with a glass in front of it, a shelf of books, a fireplace with origami on the mantelpiece. There was no T.V but an easel in the corner, sitting on a white dustsheet that was splattered with paint, with blank canvases leaning against the wall.

On the easel was a picture of what reminded Irene of the Great Hall in Harry Potter but with more golden colours and without the four long tables. There was a throne at the far end of the room; it was all empty of all but one person stood in the middle of the room, gold and red capes. Something about the person grabbed her attention so she took a picture on her phone encase someone else does.

When she looked at the other pictures around the room she recognised the style being the same as this one.

Irene stepped away from it and continued to look around the room. The kitchen connected into the living room with black granite sides with all the usual's in the kitchen and two unwashed plates beside the sink. There was a corridor leading down to the left where she assumed was the bathroom and bedroom lay.  
Looking around the room it looked so normal, like a regular person has lived here for a few months, accumulated his stuff and will continue to live here.

There was a noise for the hallway and Irene stopped to listen, there was moaning coming from the room down the corridor.

"Regaki," a voice moaned and Irene's eyes widened, that was Evie.

Shit. They're having sex in the next room. What was she supposed to do? Just wait? But the moaning quickly made her feel uncomfortable so it would probably be easier to interrupt as awkward as that may be. It would annoy them as well. She knew this is a very bad idea, if she's right he can kill her and probably will especially that she hurt and scared Evie. But right now she just wanted to catch him and didn't care about anything except that.

So of course Irene stormed straight into the bedroom.

Evie pulled backwards, blushing violently but Irene didn't look at her, instead she looked towards the other person.

Regalis.

His hand his hands raised in almost a defensive position before he seemed to recognised her and lowered his arms to casually look confident despite being stark naked and face flushed. His blonde hair was ruffled and eyes dark with lust but he grinned at her knowingly.

Evie was glaring darkly the bruise on her cheek had darkened but Irene didn't stare at it, "Irene!" Evie yelled, "What the fuck?!"

Irene felt a burst of anger, what the hell was Evie doing! "Me, what the fuck! You! I mean...what about Steve! And you're actually- With him!" she pointed at Regalis and he calmly rose an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I don't want to see you!"

"Well I wasn't here looking for you. It's actually you I'm looking for, Regalis. Or Loki, whatever the hell your name is!"

Irene watched as Regalis cocked his head to the side looking quite confused, but she could see in his eyes, they were switching between brown and green. Irene's eye's widened but Regalis ignored that, "Loki?" he asked as if he genuinely didn't understand.

"Oh don't play dumb!" Irene yelled.

"I'm not," he smirked, "I'd like to know why you think I'm Loki. But can we get dressed first?"

Irene sighed, she didn't wanna leave them both alone but she couldn't exactly stand there while they get changed. Him being naked lying on a bed in front of her is disturbing enough for one day.

It took them 15 minutes to get dressed. She wasn't stupid, she knew what they were doing but she really didn't want to see that again, her eyes were burning but she tried to push that image back.

As they came out the room Regalis was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket that suited him really well. Evie was wearing a pale pink blouse with a dark blue and white poka-dot skirt.

She was definitely not wearing that earlier.

"How did you get in anyway?" Regalis asked Irene as he walked back into the room. Evie was brushing her hair, with Irene's hair brush. When the hell had she taken that?

Regalis just left his hair dishevelled making some small part of Irene's brain wanted to touch it but then the rest of her brain reminded her that she hates his guy.

"Picked the lock. Easy enough." She admitted uncaringly.

Regalis nodded making a mental note that he really should have secured the door with magic, and he went into the small kitchen. "Drink?" he offered her casually, he said it in a similar way to Tony during the first battle but nobody except he and Tony would know that.

"No. Not planning on staying here long."

Regalis shrugged and put the kettle on and then got a can of coke out the fridge handing it to Evie. Evie took it thankfully.

"So," Regalis spoke up turning to face Irene, he lent back against the breakfast bar crossed his arms and had an expression of curiosity on his face, with a mix of anger and mischief. Evie stood right beside him but moved so that his arm was in front of her – almost as if using him as a shield, "You think I'm that Loki fella, correct?"

Irene nodded, "I don't think. I know."

"And why is this?"

Irene rose an eyebrow, "He's seen Avatar."

Regalis snorted, "It's a good film. Are gods not allowed to watch it?"

"He said it specifically in front of me."

"Coincidence."

"Never ignore a coincidence."

"Unless you're busy." Evie added with a shrug.

Regalis nodded, "I see where you're coming from I guess. Is that your only reasoning?"

"I'm daemonised and you're the only guy I've kissed since 'Loki' escaped."

"Yeah right." Evie said, "You've been at too many parties to not have at least kissed someone else!"

Irene shook her head, "If you'd been yourself you'd realise I like Bruce, a bloody hell of a lot so I don't want anyone else."

"If I'd been myself?" Evie rose an eyebrow, "I am myself, it's you that's changed. I've got bruise on my cheek to prove it. You've never hurt me before."

Irene shrugged, "As I said, I'm daemonised. I noticed that Regalis didn't ask about what daemonised means."

Regalis rose an eyebrow, "It helps when Evie's warned me about them."

"I'm pretty sure that breaks the contact you signed to S.H.I.E.L.D." Irene stated, "Not just a little accidently break, a proper actually shitting on it."

Evie shrugged, "We did the same with Leo."

"He was thrown into the middle of it."

"So is Regalis, by being friends with me that does throw them into the middle of it. Plus I was worried about him."

"You shouldn't be." Irene sighed. Regalis rose a hand and Irene stared at him, "Yes?"

"If I'm actually this Loki guy, why are you here?"

"Because I don't trust you and I need to tell you that we will defeat you. I don't care what you do; it doesn't matter because you're screwed."

Regalis' eyes narrowed dangerously, "Good thing I'm not Loki then, because if I was then this would be the most dangerous you could do coming here to confront me."

Irene took a subconscious step backwards. Regalis' expression changed, becoming blanker. That only made him more threatening. "You would hurt me in front of Evie?"

"You threatened Evie. You threatened our child's life. You hurt Evie. Yes. If I am Loki, then I would." And then his face went from being dark, threatening and terrifying to being relaxed and happy, "Good thing I'm not him then." Irene felt like she got whiplash from his mood change but he didn't give her a chance to reply, he patted Evie's shoulder comfortingly and walked around the breakfast bar. Irene tensed as he walked in front of her and went to the door. He opened it up, "Now I have to ask you to leave or I'll call the cops."

"I'll tell Steve."

"You said that earlier." Evie replied, "Now leave."

Irene did as she was told. Once she was outside she ran, she made it to her apartment and let herself inside falling onto the floor head in her hands, she was shaking. Terrified.

He is Loki.

She had no doubt about that but she still has no proof.

She shouldn't have gone; she should have listened to Sherlock. Now Loki knows she knows she might be the first on his list.

What was she supposed to do? She's an idiot.

She felt a hand rubbing her back comfortingly and whispering soothing words into her ear.

"You went to see him didn't you?" Sherlock asked quietly. Irene nodded, "You idiot. What happened?"

"He threatened me. I mean, not outwardly but I could see it. Evie just stood there, staring at me letting him say those things. I know she's not happy with me right now but," Irene took a deep shaking breath.

"It'll be fine." Sherlock promised, "No matter what Evie loves you. She won't let him hurt you."

"The terrifying thing is; I think she would."

Sherlock didn't know how to reply to that. Instead he just rubbed Irene's back soothingly, "I'll kill him before I let him even breath the same air as you." he promised, he would. He wasn't a particularly violent person and couldn't imagine killing but he would for his friend. He would die or kill. He'd do anything for them.

Irene smiled weakly at him. "Have you told Natalie about what's going on?"

"The basics yes, just to keep her safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki knew S.H.I.E.L.D was watching him. He wasn't surprised, that was bound to happen soon enough.

So he had to be careful, he took to sleeping as Regalis just in case. Only being himself when he went to Kalur or to speak to Magneto. It was annoying and tiring but he couldn't risk them seeing him.

He knew there was cameras hidden in his apartment, they had been easy to detect and slightly harder – but doable – to hack so all it shows is Regalis doing normal, human things around the apartment. Evie helped with the hacking after she told him that she had studied Computer Science in university. They allowed it to show him and Evie together but only when they sat and watched a film or talked until early in the morning when Evie suddenly remembered she had to get home.

That was the weirdest thing, yes they made love a lot but sometimes they just talked and Loki was shocked at how great it felt to do that. The last time he had done that was with Thor when they were very young and he had just had a nightmare, he went to his big brother for help and Thor had calmed him down and they just talked until the Allfather told them off for being awake so late.

Shaking those thoughts away he wondered what S.H.I.E.L.D would do next, they were watching him but if that didn't show anything? Would they leave him to it or would they try to beat Loki out of him?

Whatever it was it wouldn't work.

So grinning, he continued to make dinner for himself and Evie who sat on his couch reading a book wearing one of his shirts.

She couldn't usually stay so long but with the Avengers busy so often she had more time to stay with him without them knowing.

She laughed loudly and he glanced over to see her deep into the book, he felt very domestic cooking for his girlfriend as she relaxed on the couch. He could do this forever. Evie is the perfect woman that he would love to spend the rest of his life with. He forgets often that she's a human but she's nothing like other humans. Once he even caught himself thinking of the formula for a spell that would make him mortal. The thought scared him, so he'd stopped thinking about it quickly.

If his plan failed and they had to run, if Evie was with him he wouldn't care.

Evie glanced up to see Loki stirring the pasta sauce smiling softly to himself. Evie had tried to call Steve a few times but he didn't answer, she wasn't sure if that was because Irene had spoken to him or because he's genuinely busy.

She finally managed to get in contact with Natasha she told her that Steve was in England at the moment. She didn't and couldn't say why so Evie decided to stay the night with Regaki.

He had told her his theory on S.H.I.E.L.D is watching them and it was easier to trick the cameras if he stays as Regalis so as tiring as it is, he stayed that way. Evie didn't mind she was happy either way just to be here with him.

"Where did you say Steve is?" Regalis asked as he dished out the food.

"Uh England I think."

"Ah."

"You know why?" Evie frowned at him, he was smirking. "Regaki? What's going on in England?"

"I may have sent smoke Daemons to the Prime Minister and Cambridge University in England."

"What?" Evie dropped her book and stared at him, "How? When? But you've been here?"

"I'm not working completely on my own y'know."

"Yeah, I thought maybe...but who?"

Regalis just grinned. "I shall tell you another day."

"Why them?"

"Power and...to help it spread."

Evie frowned in confusion, "Sorry? What?"

"Again, I shall tell you another day."

Evie scowled but she didn't push, she understand that he can't tell her yet but it was annoying knowing that he doesn't trust her completely yet. She wants to help. But until then she just needs to prove her loyalty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Evie was woken by her phone ringing. Regalis groaned in annoyance at the Captain America music.

"'Ello?" Evie answered.

"Evie! It's Steve."

Evie knew she should have known that from the music but it shocked her slightly and she sat up, did he know? Has Irene spoke to him? "Steve!" she greeted, Regalis perked up slightly turning to face her. "You know it's like almost 6 am right?"

"Oh sorry." He sounded genuinely apologetic, "It's 11 here. I can't talk for very long but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I'm so sorry I can't be there. I tried to convince Director Fury but he didn't care."

Evie blinked and Regalis cocked his head in question, he could just about hear Steve's side of the conversation, "Oh, I'd actually completely forgotten. Thank you Steve."

She could almost hear Steve's slightly embarrassed shrug, "You're present is hidden in my side of the wardrobe, you know the brown coat you like so much? It's in the right pocket of that."

Evie was shocked, despite everything and him being busy almost 24/7 these days, he still stopped to buy her a present? Wow. But right now how the hell was she supposed to get out of this. "Oh Steve, that's wonderful." She answered, "But right now I'm so warm and comfy, will you be offended if I get it later? When I'm more awake."

There wasn't an answer for a moment; Steve coughed almost awkwardly, "You're with him aren't you?"

Shit. "What? Who?"

"Regalis."

Regalis rose his eyebrows, "No. I'm not." Evie lied, "I just hate getting out of bed unless I need to, I won't be able to get back to sleep you know that."

Steve sighed, "Yeah. Uh I should be home later if this goes well. I've got to go, I love you."

"Love you to." Steve cut off the phone and Evie sighed falling backwards, well that wasn't expected.

"It's your birthday?" Regalis asked curiously leaning on her elbow to face her, Evie nodded.

"I'd actually forgotten until Irene reminded me yesterday."

"I didn't know I apologise I would have gotten you something."

Evie smiled softly, the Norse God in disguise looked so concerned that he hadn't brought her a birthday present. "It's fine, I didn't expect you to, not if I hadn't mentioned when my birthday is." Regalis nodded still looking apologetic, "Right I'm gonna try and sleep again. G'night." Regalis chuckled but allowed her to snuggle further into his arms and lay down closing her eyes.

They got about 10 minutes before they were both thrown back into full consciousness by loud Sherlock Holmes music.

"Remind me to put my phone on silent before bed." She muttered to Regalis who laughed. "'Ello?" Evie answered with a sigh, seriously?

"Evie. It's Mycroft; we need to talk to you."

"It's...6am." Regalis begun to trace patterns on her back and Evie smiled softly leaning into the touch.

"I'm glad you're aware on how to tell the time Evie." Mycroft didn't sound like he was trying to make a joke, more like he wasn't amused and couldn't be bothered to play games right now.

"Can't this wait until a normal hour?"

"No. I've just arrived home so we're doing this now."

Evie sighed heavily and sat up. Regalis made a noise of annoyance. "If this is a bloody birthday surprise I'd appreciate it to be later."

There was silence on the other end for a moment; Mycroft wasn't sure how to respond. "It isn't a birthday surprise."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." she cut of the phone and dropped back down to lie on her back.

"Mycroft wishes to speak to you?" Regalis asked curiously.

"Yep. I'd assume Irene's spoke to him. He sounds...tense."

Regalis smirked, "Want me to come?"

Evie laughed, "I think that'll only make things worse." she kissed him quickly and then climbed out of bed to get dressed. He stayed in bed just watching her lustfully, "You're staring." Evie commented pulling her bra on.

"I'm aware."

Evie laughed and then yawned, "Uh, I'm gonna kill Croft." she paused and glanced at Loki, "No. Not a challenge."

Loki scowled but he was still grinning. "Damn. My entire plan is ruined."

Evie rolled her eyes, "You're quite sarcastic y'know?"

"Who said that was sarcasm?"

Evie just grinned, "I'll probably see you later, you gonna come to the library?"

"I shall. I'll take you out for a birthday lunch."

"Regaki, best thing you've said all morning."

With that she went to her old apartment to talk to her two best friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony froze, he fist an inch from the door. "Ok kissing and going out with Regalis is one thing, but sex? This?! No! That's just a whole different thing!"

That was Mycroft's voice, yelling. Tony lowered his fist trying to listen harder.

Regalis, why does he know that name? Loki! That's the guy everyone thinks is Loki but can't exactly do anything and S.H.I.E.L.D won't torture him until they're almost certain encase he is just an innocent man.

"We've been trying to get past the cheating because you're our best friend, but this is just too far." Sherlock was there as well.

"But guys-" Evie spoke up.

Evie? Tony barely held back a string of curse words. Evie's cheating on Steve. With this Regalis guy that might be Loki.

It's too early for this.

"No Evie. Don't 'guys' us." Mycroft yelled, "We've had enough. I hate to make you choose but it's been between Regalis and Steve. If you choose Regalis then you lose us as well."

"Good on you buddy." Tony muttered under his breath.

"What but-?"

"We love Steve. He's a great person and you've been cheating on him! Irene told us, you're-"

"Irene told you?!"

Told them what?

"Yes. We know you two have had a falling out and we had to know why. Now we understand. And we're with her."

"What happened to us against the world? You're on my side no matter what unless it's inside the group. This is outside the group. You're meant to choose me over Steve or anyone!"

"Not when you're wrong."

"Oh I know what it is! You finally have rich and famous friends-"

"Don't you dare accuse us of that." Sherlock warned.

"If you want Regalis go to him." Mycroft stated. "Don't except us to be here when it all comes crashing down."

"Fine. I won't be here when you start cutting again."

Silence.

"Shit, Croft! I didn't-"

"Get out of my sight." Sherlock spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "Get the fuck out of here and don't you dare come back."

There was silence and then a few footsteps, Tony realised Evie was coming towards the door and quickly stepped to the left, Evie stormed out the door and walked straight to right without looking to the left.

Tony stood gobsmacked for a few minutes but then eventually he pushed open the door without knocking. Sherlock stood by the kitchen, Mycroft was sat on the couch his head in his hands. They both looked up in shook when the door opened but when they recognised Tony they both relaxed slightly.

"Tony, hey." Mycroft muttered tiredly he started absentmindedly rubbing at his arms and he didn't look Tony in the eye, "You just missed Evie."

"Is it true? She's been cheating on Steve?" Tony demanded immediately closing the door behind himself.

Mycroft and Sherlock exchanged a glance before Sherlock nodded, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

Sherlock began opening up two bottles of beer not seeming to care about the extremely early hour, he held one up to Tony who nodded so Sherlock opened it for him and moved to hand it to Tony. "Put it on the side. I don't being handed things."

Sherlock rose an eyebrow but did as he was told. "So? Explain?" Tony ordered, as picked up the beer and sat down opposite Mycroft; Sherlock sat down next to his brother. Mycroft started scratching at his arms.

The two brothers seemed to have a silent conversation before Mycroft eventually answered, "We've been suspecting she's been cheating for a while, but she's admitting to it now."

"Why haven't you told any of us? Told Steve?"

The scratching got heavier.

"He's spoken with Irene about it." Sherlock explained glancing towards Mycroft's arms as he started scratching even harder, Mycroft put his beer down and reached down to scratch at his leg. "But we weren't sure what to do about it. We've tried talking to Evie but she's refusing to talk to us."

Tony sighed heavily, "Does he know they've gone...further?"

Mycroft shrugged, it looked like an awkward motion with the heavy scratching and Sherlock finally put his hand on Mycrofts. Mycroft stopped scratching looking sheepish. He picked up his beer and downed it. "Sorry." Mycroft muttered. Sherlock shook his head telling him not to worry.

Evie's words came back to Tony about cutting. People thought he's oblivious but he's a genius, he has to notice things, it's his job. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't blind to details - for the most part, he just ignored them because he couldn't be bothered with being this genius it wasn't hard to work out what that meant and knowing that of course Mycroft wouldn't want Tony to say anything. For one they're not close enough plus this is an extremely hard topic to talk about. So instead Tony downed the beer and stood up.

"Irene tried to get in contact with him but Nat said he's in England or something." Sherlock added.

Tony nodded, "The British Government has been attacked by those smoke things."

Sherlock cursed and Mycroft groaned, "That wasn't Loki then." Sherlock stated.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, if Regalis is Loki, it wasn't him that did that specifically. Irene saw him yesterday and I think Evie spent most of the day with him I think."

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I need to go talk to Steve. I mean, we don't always get along but I can't keep this from him. Wish me luck for the chick-flick moment."

The twins nodded, "Uh, why did you actually come here Tony?"

"I needed to speak with Irene but I'll catch her later. Thanks for the drink." Tony nodded at them both and with that he stalked out leaving the two men slightly dumbfounded.

Tony went straight up to S.H.I.E.L.D, he knew if Steve had returned he would be filing out a report before he has a rest and even then he'd probably rest at S.H.I.E.L.D rather than in the tower, purely because Steve wants to be ready at a moment's notice.

When he didn't find Steve in the main room nor his own room given by S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony called Steve's cell phone hoping that for once Steve had taken it. When he got no answer he cursed, he knew Steve was the only Avenger that actually went to England with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Deciding there's nothing he can do until he actually see's Steve next he went to the meeting Fury wanted him for. He walked into the board room 20 minutes late with Starbucks, and sat down. He kept his eye on the window waiting to see Steve walking past.

Fury was talking about finding Loki but Tony stopped paying attention within the first few minutes, most of it was obvious and just routine.

Tony jumped to a standing position when he saw Steve walking past the window, "Stark?" Fury demanded glaring at him, it was a glare that made most agents behave immediately but it did nothing for Tony who was more than used to Fury being angry at him.

"Gotta go." Tony stated leaving the room and a pissed off Fury behind.

"Tony." Steve greeted tiredly when Tony stopped in front of him, he had bags around his eyes and looked as if he hadn't been sleeping in weeks.

"Cap! How'd it go?"

"We were too late. The Prime Minister Cameron refused to speak; Thor got there and said he can sense the daemon."

"He's an idiot anyway." a random British agent added from behind Steve.

"Still was helpful to have him on our side." Steve sighed.

"Loki's targeting powerful people." Tony realised, "Agent whatever your name is," Tony called out to the English agent.

He looked towards Tony and then looked around before pointing at himself, "Finch."

"Right, Finch whatever. I need you to ask someone to get a list of the world's most powerful people. Find out who's been hit and who hasn't." Finch nodded and saluted before jogging off.

Steve rose an eyebrow, "What gives you that idea?"

"The American and the English Government, I think Nat's gone to Russia 'cause their president or something was threatened."

Steve nodded, "Make sense. I gotta go make my report; you should go talk to Fury."

Tony held out an arm stopping Steve quickly, "Hold up. Steve I need to talk to you about something." Tony stated before he could chicken out.

Steve's eyes narrowed immediately in worry, Tony knew that calling him by his first name would get his attention faster that this is a serious matter. Although Steve is usually a serious person, so getting his attention that is serious isn't that much of a difficult task to do.

"What's happened?"

"Let's get down to the tower. It's more private."

Steve's eyes narrowed further, "When do you ever care about privacy?"

Tony shook his head, "C'mon."

"Hold on, we've got stuff to do. I need to write a report."

"If we need to go somewhere they'll call us. For now you need a shower and we need to talk. The report can wait."

Tony said that often but usually to get Steve to have fun but Steve seemed to understand that it's different this time by Tony's urgent tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sighed as they made it back to the tower, "I hate chick flick moments."

Steve rose an eyebrow, "Tony just tell me what's happened. I've never seen you like this before."

"Strange isn't it? I'm genuinely doing this. Turns out being kidnapped and becoming Iron Man changed me more than I realised."

"Tony-"

"JARVIS is anyone else here?" Tony asked ignoring Steve's warning tone.

"Miss Potts, Mr Banner and Miss Romanov."

"Don't let them in here, we shouldn't be interrupted."

"Tony," Steve warned again.

Tony sighed heavily. He didn't want to do this. He hated talking and doing people stuff but this was something he knew he couldn't keep from Steve no matter what he thought about talking. He just didn't know how to say this, should he explain or be blunt? He was better with being blunt so decided on that, "Evie cheating on you."

Steve blinked once, twice, three times, "What?"

Tony was relieved Steve could still speak but he had to explain, "I went to see Irene earlier. Didn't catch her though. Evie and the twins were arguing. I heard the end of it." Tony found explaining with short sentences at a time was easier, "Evie left. Didn't see me. I spoke to the twins. Apparently you had some idea and spoke to Irene about it?" Steve nodded, "Well, I hate to tell you this. And I mean it; I really hate to say it. But they've had sex. Evie and Regalis that is."

Steve didn't react for a moment, Tony stood awkwardly at the side unsure if he should say anything when suddenly Steve growled out in anger and frustration and kicked the table over. Tony stepped back, more in shock than fear as the table flung across the room under Steve's strength and the Steve processed to fall backwards on the couch head in his hands.

Tony really didn't know what to say, usually he'd make a joke but for the first time he knew that this was a bad time.

Suddenly Steve sat up straight and became the solider that they only saw during battle. Steve straightened up, shoulders back, stared straight ahead and stood up again.

"S.H.I.E.L.D thinks he might be Loki." Steve stated, he sounded emotionless. "Director Fury was asking me about him yesterday. I don't know him well enough except that he and Evie are friends. What do you know?"

"Irene's said a few things that Regalis has done or hinted. Plus the way Evie's been acting since she met him is different." Tony shrugged helplessly and Steve turned away. Tony didn't know what to say. "Steve-"

"Just don't Tony." Steve paused and turned slightly towards Tony but didn't look him in the eye, "Thank you. For telling me." with that Steve stalked out of the room.


	26. Plans

AN: Sorry for people are getting impatient but we're almost there!

Steve didn't know what he should do. He needed to talk to Evie but he needed to think first so he went for a shower.

He had known about Evie and Regalis for months but he didn't want to know so he pretended he didn't. He was purposely oblivious because knowing means he has to do something about it. After his shower he knew he had to talk to Evie so he called her asking her to come to the tower, it's urgent.

"What's wrong?" There was a note in her voice, she knows he knows but doesn't want to say it yet.

He just told her they need to talk and it'll be better to do it at the tower.

Evie had spent most of her day at the library or with Regalis, she was with Regalis when he phone rung and Steve called.

She knew he must know now and it's time to break it off, but if he knows will he break it off with her first?

She didn't know what she should do.

She walked into their floor to find him sat on the couch holding a small rectangle shaped box covered by brightly coloured 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper on it. He was staring at it looking absolutely devastated by when he heard her come in he hid all of his emotions behind a mask. A mask only worn by soldiers.

"You were with him this morning weren't you?" he asked not looking her in the eye.

Evie didn't answer, instead she moved closer to him before sitting down on the couch beside him, sitting so that she was facing him. Their knees touched and he turned away. "Steve-"

"Just tell me Evie." He interrupted moving to look her in the eye, just for a moment. But long enough to see that he knows everything. Well almost everything, she thought one hand moving closer to her stomach.

"No, I was here." Evie lied, she didn't know why she was lying but she just didn't want to tell the truth just yet. It's her birthday. Can't she just pretend it all ok until tomorrow morning?

"Don't you lie to me!" Steve yelled he slammed his hand against the arm of the couch. Evie fell back slightly, Steve has never yelled at her. "The bed was made." Steve continued he stood up and started pacing in front of her, "You never make the bed. The room hasn't been touched." Steve paused and turned to face her, he looked her in the eye locking their eyes refusing to let her look away "Were you with him this morning?" Steve repeated his earlier question and Evie sighed.

"Yes." She answered honestly.

Steve turned away and closed his eyes; he's a soldier he can't let her see him cry. He moved to the kitchen but he didn't look as if he has any purpose or aim to his movements. He just needed to do something.

Evie sighed and stood up but then sat back down. "Did you speak to Irene then?" Evie asked quietly, not sure what else to say.

Steve paused; he turned slightly towards her but only enough for her to see the side of his face, "Irene? No. She has left some messages on my phone though; I figured I'd listen to them later."

"Oh. How then?"

"Tony heard the argument earlier."  
Evie froze what? She tried to think about what was said. The twins know about the pregnancy so had Tony heard that part? "What?"

"He spoke to the twins afterwards. Came to tell me."  
Evie opened her mouth to remind Steve how much she does love him, to say that she's sorry even though she's not really but all she managed was: "I lov-"

"How long has this been going on?" Steve demanded interrupting her.

Evie paused, his interruption pushed her off track for a moment and then she shrugged, "Since the kiss."

Steve nodded, he didn't look surprised at that, "So all this time you've been 'just friends', it was a lie?" Evie nodded, she knew she should feel guilty but she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to care. "I've suspected it for months, but I didn't want to believe it. I was purposely oblivious but I can't take it anymore. Why? Why him? Why now? Why?"

Evie shrugged, "It was easy."

"What and we're complicated? I know I go off on missions a lot but I-"

"No! Not that, just it was easy to just...do it."

Steve nodded slowly, regretfully, "Do you...regret it? Do you feel guilty?" Evie didn't answer and Steve felt his heart break even further he didn't think that was possible. "This is over Evie. I can't believe I'm saying it but I've had enough of the lies, the cheating. The everything. I know you were planning on doing this soon anyway so I guess it's mutual. You can come pick up your stuff another day but right now, just go."

"Steve-"

Steve shook his head; he threw the present towards her. Evie caught it in both hands staring at it shocked as Steve turned his back on her going into his bedroom closing the door behind and he collapsed on the floor leaning back against the door barely holding back his tears, he wondered if Asgardian beer would let him get drunk.

There was silence on the other end until finally footsteps and then the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie stepped into the elevator and sighed when Pepper was already inside reading something on her phone, she looked up as Evie stepped into the elevator, "Evie, are you ok?"

"Not really. Shitty day." She refused to say any more, ignoring Pepper's worried tone and glances and just left the building without another word.

She couldn't go to her old apartment because all of her room-mates had told her to leave; they had chosen Steve over her! She didn't understand! What happened to the undying Hufflepuff loyalty they used to have?

She would choose them no matter what, even if they killed someone, she'd help hide the body. But they wouldn't do that for her. So instead she went to Regalis' apartment. No. Loki's apartment.

What she didn't realise was that she has chosen something over them. Loki.

While she was walking she suddenly remembered the birthday present and pulled it out of her pocket she had placed it in and ripped open the brightly coloured wrapping paper. There was a velvet black rectangle shaped box. She opened that and inside found a gold necklace with a small diamond pendant attached. Evie sighed; she ripped off the necklace she was wearing. She had stolen it from a shop a little while ago quite easily actually. And she put this one on.

She let herself into Regalis' apartment with the spare key under the fire extinguisher; she knew he wouldn't mind her staying with him in fact, he'd love it.

"You don't need him. Soon we will rule Midgard." Regaki told her later.

"I just didn't expect my friends to be like this. I thought they'd be with me."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry." He wasn't really sorry, he despised Irene, Mycroft had gained an ounce of respect from Loki but not much but he felt it was the right thing to say to Evie right now.

"No, it's not." Evie shook her head, "I love you Regaki."

Loki chuckled at the name Evie had started calling him after the accidental time. "I love you too Evie." he did wonder why Irene had disapproved; she had been daemonised for almost as long as Evie but it didn't seem to be taking effect with her. Smaller details maybe, she's become blunter than usual – if that's possible, but otherwise she could tell the difference between good and bad. Maybe she has better mental shields. Or maybe her dislike for him is stronger than the daemon.

"So when's this going down?" Evie asked, Loki looked down and her and suddenly sensed a change. It is distant due to the bracelet stopping Thor from sensing the daemon but it was there. This had broken down the last of her mental shields, the daemon was taking over, he knew if she removed the bracelet all of her veins would be black.

"Soon." he promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day after they broke up Evie went back to get her stuff hoping Steve wasn't there - but of course, he was.

Evie walked into their- Steve's floor and paused. Steve was sat on the couch drawing. He looked up curiously, his eyes narrowed and went straight to the neck he had given her and he sat up straighter.

"Steve," Evie greeted, shocked as she tucked the necklace behind her 'Only Wizards can see this picture' shirt, "I just came to get my stuff. Sorry. I didn't think you'd be here."

Steve shrugged and motioned to the bedroom. "I packed your clothes." he stated simply.

"Uh...thanks?" she didn't know if that was a thank you moment or not and went to collect them. There were a few boxes; some empty and two of them were full of clothes.

Evie stared sadly at them; she hadn't expected it to end like this. As she began packing the rest of her stuff she thought about meeting Steve, her excitement and nerves. Now she loves him but she loves Loki more. Or maybe the same amount? But she's chosen Loki and can't change her mind. Why was this so bad that she's with another guy? They used to do it all the time, in other countries people have like 20 wives or husbands or whatever. She just wants two. Is that really all that bad?

Sighing she shook herself out of it and spent the next few hours running about grabbing her stuff. Steve ignored her but at one point she was walking behind the couch and Steve quickly turned the page but she caught a glimpse of names. President Xander, Prime Minister Cameron, Mark Zuckerburg, David Karp. Random? She made a mental note to ask Loki if it means anything to him.

The page he had turned it onto however was a picture of her and him on the couch cuddled together, she wasn't finished. It felt almost poetic as Evie stared at it, she didn't feel like a whole person right now.

Steve sighed and ripped that page out before closing the pad. He screwed it up and threw it towards the bin. It landed perfectly.

Evie sighed and continued doing what she had been.

It took another few hours to take her stuff back and forth. Her car – given by Tony – had disappeared in the morning so she had to borrow Valerie small two seated car and take the boxes two at a time.

Regalis offered to help but she knew he'd probably be murdered if he went into the tower so instead he took over the driving back and forth as she took the boxes down to the lobby. None of the Avengers offered to help.

It was quite late when she finally flopped onto the couch, boxes around them.

She frowned at one of them that was open and clothes were badly put back in. "Did you open that?" she asked Loki, who sat looking like Regalis beside her.  
Regalis glanced over and nodded, "There was a listening device hidden inside."

"Oh." Evie didn't know what to say to that, "How do you know they're there?"

Regalis shrugged, "I feel like I'm being watched and I can cast a wordless spell to find where it is coming from."

"How do you know much about technology? I mean Thor didn't."

"Don't compare me to Thor then." Regalis snapped angrily.

"Sorry." Evie murmured, she sighed and stood up walking to the nearest box starting to unpack, it was her DVD's.

Regalis sighed and moved to kneel beside her, he took a moment to take note of how he's actually kneeling not exactly bowing to anyone but kneeling to be on the same height as a human, it should have been disgusting but all he was worried about was Evie's anger. "No, I apologise. I learnt all I know from Theo."  
"Theo?" Evie frowned turning to face him, "Oh right, the guy you met when you landed?"

Regalis nodded, "They were very kind souls, him and Grace." He hesitated, he could sense the daemon, which meant it is very strong, he didn't think Thor or any other magical begins would be able to sense it unless the bracelet is removed, and even then Loki can only feel it as he was the one to put it into her. But this means it's strong, she's given in.

It's time.

"Evie," Regalis spoke quietly, "I think it's time I explained my plan." Evie's eyes widened and she turned to face him looking hopeful, Regalis looked around where he knew the cameras were hidden, so instead he stood up and helped Evie up leading her to his – their – bedroom to change back to Loki. He did it partly for comfort and partly because it felt better to explain this while he is himself. They stayed in the bedroom because that room wasn't bugged to Loki's knowledge. "Firstly I must explain that I am in alliance with some mutants," Evie's eyes narrowed. "I did not know you were a mutant until that day, which by the way it is my fault you lost control. My magic can cause a loss of control for a split second and you happened to be holding something small enough for it to affect."

"But you've cast spells around me since?"

"You've practised your control have you not?" Evie nodded and Loki shrugged in a 'well there you go' motion. "Do you know of the brotherhood?"

"As in Magneto?" Evie's eyes widened, "Did you order for Steve, Tony and Bruce to be kidnapped?"

Loki shook his head, "No. but I am aware of what happened. I was still in prison at that time so I have a pretty good alibi."

Evie laughed and rolled her eyes, "But you're in alliance with Magneto? He like wants to kill all humans that aren't mutants." Loki rose an eyebrow and Evie laughed, "Right. So do you."

"No, I wish to rule them. But Erik is willing to help in this, in return I help him gain more power and he will have his war. I have also contacted the European Mutants, they call themselves the E.M."

"E.M. So imaginative."

Loki chuckled, "Well yes. And a few others. They have been the ones putting the smoke daemons in people except for the American President."

"Why did you do that one personally?"

Loki shrugged, "Time for the world to know that I have returned."

"Don't knock four times."

"What? Why would I knock four times?"

Evie shook her head, "Don't worry. So what are you doing with the smoke daemons? Or Daemons in general?"

"The smoke daemons are being used to be put into people with power, such as the creator of Facebook, he will begin to put subliminal messages into the site. But also into the public where it will spread via sexual contact." Evie's eyebrows rose at that, "Eventually we'll have enough that the Avengers will have to go into hiding." Loki smirked, "Right now there is a meeting of the United Nations. A woman who can turn herself invisible has a box of smoke daemons and they will go undetected unless Thor is there."

Evie gapped, "Loki, that is genius."

Loki chuckled, "Thank you."

"So what's next?"

Loki continued to explain his plan for what he's going to do next, Evie listened with rapt attention looking almost as if she thinks Loki's telling her a bedtime story.

Halfway into the explanation there was a knock at the door, Evie and Loki glanced towards the door then back at each other frowning. "Expecting company?" Evie asked curiously, Loki shook his head.

"You are the only company I expect."

Evie smiled softly and pushed herself off the bed, "I'll get it. You stay or Regalis up whatever it is you do." she winked at him before wandering to the front door and pulling it open. She was surprised to find Tony on the other side. "Tony," she greeted not sure how to act around him, Steve mentioned Tony had told him so Tony obviously knows what happened. Tony just glowered at her. He was in full Iron Man armour except his helmet which he held under his arm. "You here to avenge Steve or whatever it was you threatened?" Evie asked figuring that it's better to get straight to it rather than beat around the bush.  
Tony's glare deepened but Evie found it almost comical, how had they gone from being really quickly close friends to this? "No. I'm here to warn you not to make this public about your breakup. Don't put it on Tumblr if you attempt it JARVIS'll delete it. Don't announce it anywhere 'kay? Not till this is over at least. You cheated on Steve you owe us that."

Evie blinked, that's simple. "Uh sure I guess then. That's easy." she glanced over as Regalis walked into the living room, he wasn't wearing a shirt and Evie almost giggled at the surprised look on Tony's face she realised he hadn't met Regalis before.

Tony had half expected this really creepy guy but to see such a normal – quite good looking – guy walk into the room was a surprise.

Regalis smiled casual at them and stepped closer holding out a hand to Tony, "Mr Stark. Pleasure to meet you."

Tony scowled down at the hand and to both Evie and Loki's surprise it took it to shake. But wearing his suit gave him more strength and had Regalis been a normal human guy Tony would have probably broken his hand. Loki knew this however and feigned crying out in pain pulling his hand from Tony's, holding it to his chest looking as if he was in a lot of pain and glaring at Tony who just smirked.

"Shit!" Evie yelled fearful for Loki being in pain, not realising he was faking. "What the hell are you ok?"

Tony smirked, "Keep this private." he repeated before turning and leaving. Evie closed the door and Regalis stood back up straight, shook out his hand and the bones clicked.

Evie rose an eyebrow, "He wanted to break my hand. Good thing I'm used to Thor."

Evie chuckled releasing her breath she had been afraid Tony had actually hurt him, "C'mon I wanna hear the rest. And we need to figure out a way to make this public without it being obvious."

Regalis smirked, "I know exactly how to do so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they went to the nearest cafe and just sat down chatting for a while, not about anything specific.

Irene walked in once, stared at them and walked out again. Evie didn't care. She watched her ex-best friend walk away feeling almost satisfied over it. Irene was the one forced to leave, Evie wasn't gonna move.

She'll make her kneel when this is done.

Regalis then reached across, took her hand and winked before releasing her hand and stood up. He went towards the till purposely bumping into a man much larger than himself.

"Watch where you're going!" Regalis snarled.

The man had an apology ready on his lips but it froze and he laughed harshly. "What you do, huh?"

Regalis' fists curled up. Que Evie stepping in.

"Regalis, what the hell has gotten into you lately?" she yelled. The cafe fell absolutely silent Evie noticed with glee.

"What?" He asked, confused. The other man stayed put, in case something interesting happened.

"You've been starting fights with everyone!"

Regalis frowned, "No - no I haven't!"

"Yeah you have! Remember the first fight? The one where you got bruises all down your back? And then the second, where you almost got a black eye?" Evie whispered, they were actual fights but she wasn't as angry at them as she sounded.

"They keep insulting you and the Captain, Evie." Regalis spoke softly, "I don't care about Steve but I can't stand seeing you looking so upset."

"Well were not together anymore so it doesn't matter yeah? You don't have to defend me anyway! I'm a grown woman! And I can't see you hurt, Regalis! You can't carry on!"

The cafe was still silent. She could feel everyone watching, but somehow she wasn't embarrassed.

She stood up, and began to walk out when Regalis grabbed her hand. Sudden rage welled up from nowhere. She slapped him – not hard, but hard enough for it to hurt.

"Evie!" Regalis looked offended, he stared at her, genuine hurt and confusion in his green eyes. Evie tried to express an apology with her eyes; she had hit him harder than she was meant to. But outward she just glared and walked out.

Regalis sighed and followed her out.

Everyone turned to the window watching them walk away and somebody mentioned Evie's name followed by Captain America.

They saw Regalis walk out, then grab Evie's hand again. He had some nerve, after being slapped like that.

But he just said something to her – something that made a tear fall down her face – then they hugged and then she looked up and kissed him.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before the woman pulled away, took his hand and they walked away.

Inside the cafe someone coughed awkwardly, everyone laughed and then conversation continued, mostly over the fact was that Evie Rae? As in Steve Rogers girlfriend, have they broken up?

The next morning in the newspaper one the front page was a picture of Evie and Regalis kissing was on the news with a report on Evie reportedly leaving Steve because she realised that he's not as trustworthy as she previously thought due to everything happening at the moment.

There was a comment on her maybe cheating on him with this guy name unknown but assumed to be the Will mentioned on Evie's Tumblr a few months prior.  
At Regalis' apartment however while the two lovers were quietly eating breakfast talking quietly the door slammed open and Iron Man stormed in. Regalis jumped up moving into a defensive position, Evie gripped the table ready to turn it to water if need-be but it turned out just to be Iron Man. He ignored Regalis and slammed the newspaper on the table in front of Evie. Milk spilled out of her bowl and she stared at that despondently for a moment. Regalis sat back down calmly pulling Evie away from the spilled milk and up towards Iron Man.

His face plate slid up revealing a pissed off looking Tony Stark.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded pointing at the newspaper on the table ignoring Regalis' glare and Evie's annoyed and surprised look.

"A newspaper Tony." Evie answered patronisingly, "What does it look like to you?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "I told you not to make this public."

"You of all people should know we can't always help what the news sees. Now me and Steve aren't together I don't see why I can't kiss Regalis publicly."

"If you truly felt anything for Steve you'd know why, even I know that." with that Tony left the apartment leaving a bemused Regalis and a shocked Evie.

"Can't say I expected that reaction." Evie muttered standing up to get a tissue to clean to milk.

Regalis chuckled, "I was just about to get changed and go to Magneto. Good thing I did not."

Evie perked up slightly, "Oh? What's going on?"

"To find out if infecting the UN was successful."

"Oh. Cool. Go on then, I'll keep watch I guess."

Regalis chuckled and wandered into the bedroom, Evie decided she might as well continue unpacking her belongings.

A while later they found out that yes, it was successful; the smoke went un-noticed as a mutant ensured it was thinner than at the school in Washington.

For the next few days Evie was once again constantly bombarded with reporters but refused to comment on anything she was asked as did Loki. She didn't know what the Avengers were staying but nothing got on the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in a while all the Avengers were summoned to S.H.I.E.L.D base at the same time, it was early in the morning when they were summoned but none of them were sleeping.

They were sat around the eagle shaped table, Steve looked absolutely miserable but he was pretending it's all ok and he's fine, he did as he was told obedient as ever. He had only told Bruce exactly what happened and Tony knew. But all that the others knew was that Evie and Steve had broken up, they read the news and gathered some of what they could but knew not to always believe the news. Steve refused to answer when asked so they decided to give him time.  
Fury stood at the front glaring down at them. "We're being shut down." he stated immediately.

Nobody reacted for a moment just stared at Fury in absolute shock and disbelief until Tony finally spoke up, "What the fuck! How? When? What?"

"The Board of Governors have been ordered by the entire United Nations. They see us as dangerous. All we can assume right now is that they were attacked by the Smoke daemons."

"Us as in the Avengers or-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. We're being told to land and evacuate by tomorrow evening or we're being shot down. You six have to keep low for a while, they want to split you up but that can't be done legally but they'd feel safer if you split and less threatened."

"Less threatened is always safer." Someone murmured but Tony spoke above them.

"Not a chance." Tony spoke for all of them, all of the Avengers nodded in agreement. Although they didn't all always get along, they were friends nonetheless and a team.

"Isn't there some way to stop this?" Thor demanded, "I can speak to my father. Get some defence they cannot shoot you down with Asgardian defence."

Fury shook his head, "No. It will be better and safer for us to do as they say. You say the smoke daemons will disappear after a while correct?" Thor nodded. "What will happen?"

"I have never met anyone that's been smoke daemonised but to my knowledge they'll slowly begin to calm in their distrust and eventually wonder what in Odin's name they did. Then you should contact them again. See if you can continue S.H.I.E.L.D."

Fury nodded, "We need to go underground until then. Keep this quiet. You six stay in the tower but keep wary. Be ready. We'll keep in contact but you have to work separately to S.H.I.E.L.D. Now get out of here." everyone stood to do as they said but paused when Fury looked as if he was about to speak again, "Banner, be careful. With S.H.I.E.L.D out of business we can't keep other interested parties off your back this way."

Tony cursed looking more worried than Bruce did, Bruce just nodded, "Understandable. Thanks for the warning sir."

They all had to go back to the tower and sat down in the common room nobody sure what to do.


	27. HQ and Confirmations

"What the fuck?!" Tony again was the first to speak. "They can't do this."

"Unfortunately Stark, they can." Natasha started.

"We get our money and resources from the UN. Although yes we are more powerful than anything they have, it's better for everyone to do as they say for the moment." Clint continued. "And you've seen how the public are reacting to us at the moment."

"It's frustrating yes but we have to so what we can. S.H.I.E.L.D is being shut down yes, but that doesn't mean they'll stop."

"Where will they go?" Steve spoke up for the first time in a while, his voice was rough from disuse and everyone was surprised for a moment that he had spoken that nobody answered.

Eventually Natasha shook her head. "Can't say. Fury will contact us when he needs us."

"What happens next then?" Bruce asked.

"Well we should get some sleep." Pepper spoke up, "All of you. You've been exhausted for weeks now."

Clint nodded in agreement, "Pep's right. But later you continue doing what you have been, tracking Loki doing what you can." Clint decided. "I'm not sure if the X-men know what's happened and they might be next so they need to know."

"I'll go speak to them," Tony offered, "I'll be the quickest."

"Good idea, go now It's late but this needs to be sorted as soon as possible." Tony nodded before walking onto the balcony as the suit was put on him and then he flew up into the air.

"I need to speak with my father." Thor stated and stood up, Clint copied his movements.

"I need to speak to you." Clint explained when Thor sent him a curious look.

"Ah." Thor nodded and led the way into the elevator, everyone watched them go with a slightly confused look except Natasha who knew exactly the trail of Clint's thoughts. As soon as the doors closed Clint turned to face Thor.

"I know you've been spoken to about Regalis but I need you to go visit him again. Use Evie and Steve's break up as your excuse or something, you just need to go see him, in his own apartment."

Thor nodded, "I can do that."

"Also what did you think 'bout that photo Irene sent 'round the other day?" Thor rose an eyebrow curiously, "Didn't you get the text?"

Thor shook his head, "My phone has exploded again."

Clint sighed, "Again? Seriously man, you need to remember to take it out your pocket before you go to Asgard." Thor shrugged and Clint rolled his eyes more than used to Thor's antics. "You haven't asked Stark for a new one?"

Thor shrugged again, "Slipped my mind."

"Right," Clint nodded in understanding, a lot had been going on. He pulled out his own phone and showed Thor the picture of Regalis' painting that she had taken. Thor gapped.

"It's Loki." Thor nodded, "That man in the middle, I can only assume it's me or my father, that hall is the main hall in Asgard, that's my father's throne."

"Shit." Clint closed his eyes thinking for a moment, "Right, go speak to your dad. I'll let the others know and Fury, we'll go confront him soon as. Together."

Thor nodded, they reached the top floor and Thor stepped out, "Be careful eye of hawk."

"You too big guy." Clint grinned as the doors closed and he pressed the button for the common room floor, when he reached it he told everyone what he had learnt. He sent an apologetic look towards Steve, "It's him. Regalis is Loki. I have no idea how he's hiding it but this means Evie is Daemonised Steve."

"Or she knows everything and doing this by her own free will." Steve shrugged, "Thor can't sense the daemon and doesn't think there's a way to hide it."

"There must be." Pepper stated with no doubt in her voice, "Evie wouldn't do this otherwise."

"How?" Steve shook his head, "But it doesn't matter if she's daemonised or not. What happens about Regalis?" Steve spat the name like it was the most disgusting thing he's ever had to say.

"We need to go get him in custody."

"How? If we all go he'll just teleport away like before."

"Maybe not," Bruce was frowning obviously in deep thought, everyone turned to him curiously, "He went to Irene's apartment right? Evie was there. So maybe he's connected himself to Evie somehow, Thor was shocked over his teleporting so he probably can't actually teleport without...a connection. If Evie's with him then he can't teleport towards her."

"Unless it's something in the apartment." Clint suggested.

"Split up. Some of us stay at the apartment while the rest go to confront him." Natasha decided. "Tony, Thor and I will go confront him."

"And me." Steve spoke up. "I can't just sit at the apartment. If I get the chance to break his neck I'll take it."

The other four shared a look of shock never before having heard Steve so violent but chose not to comment understanding why he is.

"You can't kill him straight away," Clint stated with a hint of amusement, "As much as I would love to put an arrow through his eye socket we need him alive." Steve scowled but nodded in understanding. Bruce felt the Hulk growling at the thought that he can't rip the 'puny God' in half and that made Bruce laugh softly.

"Sorry," He apologised when they all looked at him, "Uh, the other guy doesn't like not being allowed to kill him." Clint snorted and Natasha rolled her eyes, Steve smiled for the first time in a few days.

"So we know who he is. Let's go." Steve decided standing up and reaching for his shield placed beside the chair.

Natasha stopped him, "Wait for Tony and Thor to get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Tony to return. As Tony walked down the balcony to get the suit off, "When's this going on?" he asked to the group sat around the common room polishing their weapons looking as if they were getting ready for a large battle.

"Soon as Thor gets back." Clint answered with a nod.

"So who is it?" Tony asked curiously sitting down beside Pepper.

"Regalis." Steve answered darkly, his hand was twitching, he didn't want to wait for Thor he wants to go now and beat the shit out of him that much was obvious.

Tony nodded not surprised at that, he was pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D was ready to go after him without proof. He's the only lead they have despite the camera's showing nothing out of ordinary. "We're certain now?"

"That picture Irene sent us, Thor finally looked at it and it's some hall in Asgard or somethin'."

"Have you told S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yeah. Fury said go for it. We can't wait anymore."

"We've waited long enough." Steve agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they felt the familiar shudder of Thor landing on the building everyone stood up, Tony had JARVIS put his suit on keeping his helmet under his arm. Steve held his shield, gripping it so tightly his fist hurt but he didn't care. Clint retracted his bow to make it easier to hold and put his quiver on his back while Natasha put the spear Tony had given her for Christmas in a pocket – how she fit it into her skin tight suit Tony couldn't figure out. Lastly Bruce just stood up and put his glasses to the side not wanting to break them.

And waited for Thor to join them.

When he did he nodded at them all, "Heimdall is keeping his eye on us and will send more troops down if necessary." He felt necessary to tell them.

Clint nodded. "Good. You, Tasha, Steve and Tony will go confront Loki and Evie. The rest of us are going to Irene's apartment, encase there's something there that he teleports to. If he doesn't leave immediately contact us and we'll come to you." Clint thought to tell Thor who nodded glad to be aware of the plan.

"What about me?" Pepper asked.

Clint rose his eyebrow, he had assumed Pepper would stay in the tower, she usually did even though she hated doing so. So Clint shrugged.

"I'll go with you." Pepper directed that toward Clint, "I'm not staying out of this one. I need to help."

"In that case I'll do with you to confront Evie." Natasha stated.

They all stood in the large elevator together. There was just enough for all of them with their equipment and leaving some breathing room. Bruce however wasn't particularly comfortable in the space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint, Bruce and Pepper made it to the apartment and knocked on the door, it was opened eventually by Mycroft wearing a bright red robe, he blinked blearily at them. "Morning." He greeted not bothering asking why they were there. He stepped back opening the door wider allowing them inside. Irene and Sherlock stood not far from him and both rose their eyebrows in question.

"Not that it's not great to see you lot at..." she glanced at the clock on the wall, "5 A.M but why are you here in costume?"

"You make it sound like we dress up like this for fun." Clint muttered but grinned.

Irene rose an eyebrow, "You don't? Cause if I looked as sexy as you do in that I'd wear it 24/7."

Clint laughed and winked at her. "Darn. Ruin my secret why don't you?"

Irene smirked and grinned, "But seriously...why are you here?"

"You were right, Regalis is Loki, we came here encase he teleports here."

"Shit. So Evie's daemonised?"

"We'd assume so."

Irene sighed and glanced back at the twins who both nodded, "I guess I have to tell you then," they all stared at her worriedly, "Evie's a mutant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie jumped as the door slammed open and four men stormed into the room. Thor stood at the front. Natasha, Tony and Steve stood slightly behind them.  
Evie felt her heart speed up upon seeing Steve but forced it to slow down.

"Hello." Evie spoke not sure how to react at this. She mentally cursed, Loki's in the bedroom well his body's there but his mind is off to where ever Magneto's hidden. That was the only reason she was up so early. It was too creepy watching him sit silently occasionally making a mouth movement or a head movement. Plus her morning sickness decided to wake her up early.

So she sat in the living room nursing a cup of Decaf coffee and reading through the hate anon's and questions on Tumblr about her and Steve's break-up.

Good thing she was there, "Where is he?" Tony demanded simply.

"Who? Regalis?" Tony nodded and Evie's eyes widened not sure what to do, Loki is in the next room unaware of his surroundings. So, stall. "Why?" Evie glancing between them all, "Are you gonna beat him up?"

"As much as we want to, no." Tony answered. "Well, at least not because of this." Tony gestured between Evie and Steve.

Evie frowned in question, "Then why do you wanna know where he is? I'm sorry but we've broken up now Steve. So none of you have a say in what we do."

"He is Loki." Thor decided to tell her simply. He couldn't sense a daemon, so maybe she truly doesn't know? But he's not an idiot, he wasn't going to tell her everything but telling her that might be useful in some way.

Evie sighed, "You've been talking to Irene then? He's not Loki. I'm pretty sure I'd know by now, we've been together long enough." she ignored Steve's visible wince.

"Then you won't mind us having a look around here will you?" Natasha asked but stepped past her before she could reply. Thor went to look at the paintings on the easel. Natasha went towards the kitchen while Tony and Steve went towards the bedroom.

Evie cursed and told herself to stall more; she can't let them in there. How the hell was she supposed to keep them out of there and wake Loki up? "You might not wanna go in there!" she called over to them trying to sound casual.

"Why?" Tony asked his hand on the handle.

"Well first it's our bedroom, our private space. Secondly, sorry Steve but no other way to say this – we still haven't cleaned up from last night." Well at least the last part was true.

Steve visibly flinched and walked away from the bedroom Tony however wasn't perturbed and reached forward to open the door. The door however had other ideas and opened just as Tony was about the turn the handle. It pulled away from him, and Tony scowled.

Regalis stood on the other side and he rose an eyebrow. "Well hello there." he greeted calmly. He glanced about the apartment seeing the various men, he caught eye with Evie and rose an eyebrow. She just shrugged at him. "I thought I heard voices. May I ask what you're all doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Oh. Well you've found me now. Hello." he waved and smiled sweetly and moved to stand beside Evie.

"Brother, we know it's you." Thor spoke up. Regalis' eyebrow rose higher and he moved him and Evie so that they both sat on the couch, he was obviously thinking about how to reply when suddenly his eyes turned green and he looked straight at Thor.

"Took you long enough brother."

A man appeared beside Regalis and grinned taking hold of his arm.

Everyone jumped towards the spot trying to stop them but only Steve managed to wrap his hand around Evie's arm before the world disappeared around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He felt like he was being stuffed through a tube, he wanted to release Evie in hopes he'd be shoved back to the Avengers but he had to hold on to stay with them. Even on his own he might be able to do something.

However his hand felt glued to Evie's wrist and he couldn't release her even if he wanted to. When they finally stopped both Evie and Steve stepped back holding a hand to their head and stomach trying to hold back the throbbing headache and nausea threatening to overtake them.

Steve pushed through the pain when he heard retching. He looked up to see Evie had lost her battle with the nausea and had moved to the closest wall and was being sick. His first instinct was to go check on her but he forced himself not to and watched as Regalis did so himself.

Instead Steve occupied himself with looking around where they had landed. They were in a large oval shaped room seemingly empty, the walls looked to be metal and silver. There was an outline of a door in front of him but when Steve stepped towards it he was stopped by the guy who had appeared by Regalis and probably the one to teleport them away.

"Oi. Blue! This guy meant to join us?" he asked staring at Steve but the question was directed away from him.

Regalis stood away from Evie as she nodded and he made a slight growling noise at the nickname. "I told you not to call me that."

The guy shrugged, "Whatever." with that he disappeared.

Steve rose an eyebrow. Mutants then. "Blue?" Steve asked with a forced grin. "Good one."

Regalis growled again and stepped closer to Steve, being Regalis he didn't tower over the Captain but he still met him eye to eye and glared his most menacing but still calm glare at him, "Captain. If Evie hadn't previously asked me not kill you unless necessary you would be dead right now." he spoke in his Loki accent each syllable threatening Steve with pain. Steve's hand twitched wanting to grab the shield on his back but he forced himself to stay calm, stand his ground and stare Regalis/Loki down. "There is nothing you can do to stop me, you are outnumbered and defenceless right now. It was foolish of you to join us but now you have you cannot leave."

Steve knew he was right. He's defenceless and stranded. All he could hope for right now was for Evie to continue to disallow Loki from murdering him because Steve knew he would be dead if Loki wished it so. He would fight to his last breath but he's out numbered and alone.

With that Regalis spun around, glanced at Evie who was now standing up straight and wiping at her mouth, one handing holding her stomach and she glanced between the two men.

"That was of travel was worse than travel via Iron Man." she commented finally, ignoring Steve.

"Are you feeling alright?" Regalis asked her, Steve's eyebrows shot into the air, he sounded...caring, worried even.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." she grinned, "I could do with some water though. And an explanation of what just happened?"

Loki waved his hand and a glass of water appeared floating in front of Evie, she smiled and took it drinking it down greedily knowing it won't stay in her stomach but it quenched her thirst for now. One the water was finished and the glass disappeared Regalis explained.

"I had an alert set up outside our bedroom door. Stupid of me not to have thought of it before, but I knew there was someone outside that shouldn't be. Wasn't particularly hard to guess who, so I quickly asked Erik to send a mutant to teleport us out. He did so."

"And we're...where?"

"Magnetos base."

Steve's eyes widened further. Magneto. A mutant, one of the worst. The Brotherhood.

He shuddered thinking of his last encounter with the brotherhood. But that shudder brought Evie's attention on him, "Should we be discussing this in front of him?"

Regalis shrugged. "He's trapped. There's no way for him to leave or contact the others."

Evie rolled her eyes and stepped closer towards Steve; he tensed and watched her cautiously. She ignored his gaze and stepped into his personal space. He resisted the urge to step away.

Evie just smirked and reached slowly into his back pocket in his trousers, he rose an eyebrow trying to hold back the shudder he felt run through him at her touch. She smirked feeling it run through his back, Regalis growled and Evie rolled her eyes finally pulling her hand away from Steve and stepping back towards Regalis holding up Steve's phone.

"Way to contact the others." she muttered. Regalis nodded, he wasn't used to technology, and honestly Steve had forgotten about his phone as well.  
And all thoughts of his only contact gone left his head when he saw what happened next.

The phone in Evie's hand just changed, into water. It stayed the same shape for a moment before shaping into a ball and Evie flicked it causing it to fly around the room depending on how Evie flicked her wrist.

She saw Steve's gobsmacked look and grinned, "Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm a mutant."

"Close your mouth Cap." Regalis spoke up, "You don't want to eat flies do you?" Steve snapped his mouth closed and turned his glare on Regalis. "Haven't you anything to say?"

Steve shook his head, "Not to you."

Regalis nodded and put his hand on Evie shoulder. "Let's go then."

He led her towards the door outline which slid open as he approached; he glanced back at Steve who hadn't moved. "You coming Cap?"

"Don't really feel like it." Steve stepped backwards to lean against the wall, "I'll stay here if that's alright with you?"

Regalis shrugged, "Makes no difference to me." he made to continue forward but Evie didn't move so Regalis sighed and turned back to Steve. "Come now or I'll slit your throat."

Steve was tempted to stay there and see if he'd go through with his threat but when Evie turned to face him, he face absolutely serious Steve knew he would. So he stood up straight and moved to follow them out of the oval room.

They entered into a long corridor, the walls were metal and the ceiling was high.

There were at least 20 other people in this corridor, most looked human, one man looked like a camel.

Right at the end of the corridor a door slid open, some people walked out, some people walked in. An elevator then.

There were doors on either side of them; Steve counted 5 on the left 7 on the right.

As Regalis stalked through the corridor people jumped to get out of his way.

Steve could feel the stares. Everyone watching him.

They went to the elevator and waited as it travelled back towards them.

Evie sighed softly and lent against Regalis' side, he put his arm around her shoulders and Steve took a deep breath struggling not to punch him right here and now.

Neither of them seemed to notice his discomfort. The elevator slide open, a couple of people walked out but when they recognised Regalis they nodded almost respectfully. Regalis smirked and stepped into the elevator. Steve considered just standing and waiting for the doors to close hoping they wouldn't notice but Evie glanced back and gestured for him to come in.

For the first time in a while Steve found a disadvantage with his height. He couldn't get lost in the crowd.

Plus the elevator felt a bit crowded.

Regalis reached past and pressed a button, there were 26 buttons but instead of numbers they had letters on them. Regalis pressed on A.

The elevator started up again and travelled upwards until it stopped and suddenly lurched to the side. Evie would have lost her balance if it wasn't for Regalis holding onto her. Steve however wasn't ready and stumbled making Regalis chuckle. He quickly caught his balance again and thought about the elevator going different direction.

He was reminded of that book by Roald Dahl, about the glass elevator that went any and all directions.

Finally it started travelling upwards for another few seconds before stopping.

Regalis and Evie stepped past him. Steve followed them out wondering how large this building is. Or maybe they're underground. Or were underground.  
Outside of the elevator was another corridor similar to the last except, shorter and there were no doors except large double doors at the end of corridor and no other people.

Regalis stalked towards the doors pushing them both open in an almost dramatic motion. Steve could almost see his cape swirling at his feet.

They all walked into that room and Steve looked around.

It was huge, the floor was marble and the walls were metal. There were a few people milling around doing various things but Steve didn't look at them. Instead he looked straight at the man at the end in what looked like a throne.

Magneto. Beside him stood Bale who was smirking at Steve, tensing and un-tensing his hand in a threatening manner. Steve forced himself to look away from him and focus on Magneto. He's more dangerous.

He was grinning at Regalis.

"What are you still doing in that mortal form?" he demanded immediately.

Regalis rose an eyebrow, "Haven't had a chance to change."

Magneto waved his hand and a small metal plate floated towards them with a piece of chalk on it. Steve frowned but didn't comment.

Regalis nodded took the chalk and walked a few metres away from them.

"Everyone out." Magneto suddenly ordered. Everyone that was in the room immediately dropped what they were doing except Bale who stayed at Magneto's side.

Once everyone left Steve watched what Regalis was doing, he drew a perfect circle on the ground and put what looked like runes around it and stepped inside of the circle.

"Go get someone. A pawn." Magneto spoke up pulling Steve's eyes from Regalis. Bale nodded and left the room stepping right past Steve his hand brushing back Steve's arm. Steve was glad he was wearing long sleeves but that didn't stop his shudder.

He glanced at Evie. She was just watching Magneto with a curious expression. Steve wanted to move closer to her, wrap his arms around her an pull her from this place. But he couldn't.

"So it was you that tried to drown me?" Magneto asked, it was obvious he knew the answer.

Evie nodded, "I did. Sorry 'bout that."

Seeing that this conversation probably wasn't going to be important, Steve looked back at Regalis, he was murmuring something that Steve couldn't hear and then the impossible happened. In front of his eyed Regalis began to change. His hair started growing at impossible speeds and darkened until it was pure black.

He seemed to grow taller, his grew thinner but still strong. His shoulders became less broad until everyone about him changed.

And then his clothes shifted into a green and gold leather suit and his large helmet seemed to appear on his head. He shifted his shoulders, moved his neck around and Steve heard the click and then he spun around; his eyes immediately caught Steve's and grinned. Steve forced himself to look away and look natural instead of show the shock he felt.

Magneto and Evie were discussing something about Evie's power as Loki joined them, standing between Evie and Steve.

Ignoring Magneto, Loki bent down to kiss Evie. She grinned and kissed him back.

Steve swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and turned away from them to watch Magneto's amused look.

Until Magneto coughed and Loki pulled back, "Apologies. I could not help myself."

Magneto chuckled. "Young love. I will never understand."

Loki rose an eyebrow, "I am much, much older than you." He cocked his head to the side with a grin, "And much more powerful."

Magneto's smirk fell from his face and Steve realised that although to outsiders it would look as if Magneto was in charge but really, Loki is doing all of this. Working from behind the scenes.

"Haven't you anything to say Captain?" Magneto asked suddenly. Steve rose an eyebrow and shook his head. He didn't.  
The doors suddenly re-opened with a large bang. Steve, Evie and Loki turned to see who came in.

Bale re-entered along with a young girl, she looked no more than 16, with black hair that was obviously dyed, her nails were black and she looked tired. She had bitten of more than she could chew.

When she caught Steve's eye he tried to send her a comforting smile but she just scowled at him.

Bale moved to stand beside Magneto again and the girl stood beside Evie bowing her head at Magneto.

Magneto ignored her and instead looked at Evie. "Change her." he stated.

The girl tensed but didn't move out of her bowed position.

Evie cocked her head in question, "What, into water?"

Steve gasped. Evie wouldn't do that.

Would she?

"Why?" she asked. The girl started shaking but otherwise didn't move. Steve remembered what Magneto had said to Bale, 'Bring me a pawn'. Like in chess. Magneto found this girl unnecessary. Easy to get rid of and it wouldn't change his plan.

Magneto shrugged, "To see how powerful you really are."

Evie nodded in a fair enough motion but looked at Loki first who nodded so she stepped closer to the girl.

Steve reached out past Loki and grabbed her arm. Evie looked down at it and rose an eyebrow. "Don't." Steve whispered. "You don't have to do this."

Evie pulled her arm from him, "No I don't." he felt a moment of hope until he looked into her eyes and all he could see was darkness. "But I want to."

Steve felt all hope leave him at that moment. Evie stepped to the girl who was shaking softly.

Evie reached out slowly and took her wrist. The girl gasped softly and looked up at Evie staring into her eyes.

Evie felt the skin go soft beneath her fingers but force the water to stay in the position as the entire body changed, the water seeming to grow from the arm.

The girls eyes were wide and she looked like she was in pain but she didn't move, she didn't struggle or moan. She just stared back into Evies eyes.

Evie watched as the life left her, watched her eyes go dull. And it felt incredible.

When it was over they water stayed in that position, the shock and pain still on the water girl's face.

Evie looked up to Magneto who was grinning.


	28. Rabbit Hole

AN: Sorry this is a bit late. Forgot it was Friday. Chapter 29 might not be here until a fortnight, depends on how much I can get done but I've had exams so I'm no longer very far ahead. Just to warn you now, sorry.

Enjoy:

"Evie's a what?!" Clint yelled.

"A mutant." Mycroft repeated in a much calmer voice stepping towards them.

"Since when?"

"She was about 16. We had a sleep over I thought she wet herself." Irene answered simply.

"Hold on," Bruce spoke up obviously confused, "What's her power?"

"She can control and create water from objects. I found out when she was 16, these two found out a while later."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"At first scared of your reactions and then felt that it was too late." Irene shrugged.

"Begged us not to tell you." Sherlock added, "We wouldn't without her permission anyway but she was just scared. Some people...haven't reacted very well to it."

"Like how? Who?"

"Ever notice a scar across the palm of her right hand? It's faint but there."

All three of them nodded, "She said it was a knife accident."

Mycroft nodded, "Knife yes. Accident no. Her mother was a bitch." Pepper gasped, "Aunt Maggie was murderous after that. We all were. But it's fine she's not worried about that any more. But I just thought I should explain why she was wary of telling people."

They all nodded, "We understand. Thank you for telling us now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they left the large hall Loki turned a considering eye on Steve.

"What do we do with you then?" he asked curiously. Steve shrugged right now all he could do was try and think about how to escape and pay attention to the people, see what kind of powers they're up against.

He could easily see that they're hilariously outnumbered. But then again, they were last time. Usually are.

"I could set up a cage in our room." Loki suggested smirking, "Let you watch us."

Steve swallowed back the bile. "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged."

"Be nice." Evie spoke up and Loki rolled his eyes. "What if he joined us? That'd be fun!"

Steve had a harder time swallowing back the bile that time, Loki seemed to be having the same problem. "How about no." Loki answered no argument in his voice and Evie shrugged.

"Y'know. Your choice. Isn't there a prison around here somewhere?"

Loki shrugged as they re-entered the elevator. He pressed for L and Steve readied himself for the inevitable rollercoaster.

Loki turned on his heel and glared down at the man behind him. They guy was average height with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. Steve tried to figure out his power but there were no physical signs.

"What's your name?" Loki demanded.

"Pyro." the guy answered.

"Take this man to a cell." Loki ordered motioning to Steve. Pyro's eyes widened when he glanced up at Steve's large form but nodded confidently.

"Sure."

Loki nodded and when the elevator stopped he stepped out with Evie, Steve knew he wasn't to come and stayed in the elevator watching at Loki kissed Evie and walked down the corridor. Evie looked back one last time before the doors closed.

Everyone else in the elevator reached forward and pressed a button until 10 out of the 26 buttons were lit up.

Steve got the feeling everyone let Loki get to his destination without any stops along the way.

Once they were moving again Pyro looked up at him. "You're Captain America, aren't you?" Steve ignored him. Best to stay silent than say something that'll get

him killed. At least he thought so before a fireball suddenly appeared in Pyro's hand.

The name made a bit more sense now. "Don't ignore me." Pyro bit out.

"Not in the elevator doofus!" a voice yelled from behind Pyro. A tall skinny man stood there shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's all metal, not gonna catch on fire." Pyro argued back.

"Maybe not but you know what fire uses up? Oxygen. Know what it gives off? Carbon dioxide. Now stop it before you choke us."

Pyro rolled his eyes and the fire dispersed. "Whatever."

The elevator stopped and Pyro grabbed Steve's arm leading him out.

Steve considered fighting back but then he remembered the other 10 mutants behind him that could kill him...or worse. So taking note of the floor letter – Z, he followed Pyro down the corridor that was no different to the other corridors he'd been down except it was darker and a bit colder.

Pyro led him to the end and typed a code into the pad at the side of the door and it slid open revealing a small room with a tiny bed, half of Steve's size and a toilet with a sink beside it.

Pyro shoved him inside and the door slid closed trapping Steve in the darkness.

After a few moments a small light came on above him and Steve waited for his eyes to adjust before sitting down heavily on the bed trying to think of what he could do.

He was trapped. Stupidly outnumbered and no plan. Maybe if he was lucky he could grab Evie in a few days when it's the new moon and un-daemonise her.  
Except he wasn't that luckily and Loki would not let that happen.

Anger suddenly over took him and he punched the wall beside him hard enough that he felt one of his knuckles break and cried out in pain but quickly shut himself up, he would not let this get to him. He had to stay calm, be a solider and escape.

Easy.

But Loki has Evie! How could he let this happen?! He shouldn't have broken up with her. He should have waited. Followed her. Maybe even kept her prisoner if necessary but he let his emotions take over his duty.

Then he suddenly remembered something. The tracker Tony had given him. It was placed into his suit; Tony had offered him various options ranging from injected into him to being a great big obvious thing on his forehead. It wasn't a constant tracker, but it had voice recognition so with a certain statement it turns on. This way it can't be detected.

Steve just hoped it'd work.

"What a funky town you have here." he muttered softly to himself as he took his shield off his back placing it beside him and brought his legs up to his chest and lent back against the wall cradling his injured hand in his uninjured one and tried to relax.

That however wasn't much of an option a moment later when the door slid open and Bale stepped into the light a small smirk on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony, Thor and Natasha just stared in shock at the empty seat. Where the hell had they gone?

Natasha immediately got in contact with Clint and then S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What the hell?" Tony yelled. "Where'd they go?"

"Did you catch sight of that other guy?" Thor asked. "He seemed to teleport in then out."

"I did." Natasha nodded, Tony shook his head.

"I saw a flash."

"I did detect a very quick change in the room; it only lasted a few moments. But the energy signature it has left is that of a black hole." JARVIS spoke up. "Except it's getting weaker by the second."

Tony swore, "Right, JARVIS hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's video system. Get the video from this room and see if you can see who that was. Get any information on this man as you can."

"Already on it sir."

Tony nodded, he noticed Steve's mask on the floor by the couch where Steve had been a few moments ago and picked it up to put in a compartment in his suit, ready to give back to Steve when they find him. "Good."

When the others arrived and were told what had happened.

The others came to the apartment within 10 minutes just as JARVIS finished gathering information. "His name is Colin Joút. He was in the army from 2000 to 2003 until he was dishonourably discharged for cowardice after killing an ally soldier to save himself." JARVIS was explaining, the other Avengers could hear him through the ear-com. "He then disappeared for a few years before being caught in 2007 trying to steal money from the national bank and was taken down and placed in a prison made especially for his power. He was released in 2009 and has not been arrested since then. However it is believed he has joined the brotherhood." Tony swore loudly.

"So Steve is trapped with them?" Pepper asked. "The brotherhood?"

"That's what we'd assume." Natasha sighed. "We need to find out everything we can about the Brotherhood. Someone needs to go talk to the X-men again. Tony?"

Tony nodded and left before anyone could disagree.

"We need to find out anywhere the Brotherhood might be hiding. Forests. Bases. Old warehouses. Maybe even on Alcatraz Island. That's where they were before." Clint ordered. "JARVIS, got that?"

"Yes. On it."

"Thor, think Hemidall can see Steve?"

Thor shrugged, "I will ask." and he moved to follow Tony outside leaving Earth quickly.

"Let's get back to the tower. We need to try and find him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie glanced back once last time as the elevator doors closed and caught Steve's eye.

There was a time part of her yelling, screaming for her to throw off Loki's arm and run towards Steve. Hug him. Kiss him. Apologise for everything.

But then doors closed and she looked away, she felt Loki squeeze her shoulder and the feeling went away.

Screw the Avengers. It's Loki she wants now. Power.

And Loki led her down the corridor. All the corridor's look the same, boring grey metal with dark wooden floors. She looked up to see a painted white ceiling.  
But then Loki led her to the left and opened a door.

Inside that was a large bedroom, a large Queen sized four poster bed, the duvet dark green and a thin black curtain went around the bed.

Beside the bed on either side were bedside tables with lamps on. Opening the drawer she found underwear and a few interesting looking sex toys. She couldn't help but laugh at that.

The rest of the room was mostly empty except for a wardrobe. Evie wandered over and pulled it open revealing a few of her clothes inside.

And then at the end was something she didn't recognise. She pulled it out and realised it was a black leather suit, ending at a skirt with dark blue lines across it. Along with it was some amour that would cover most of her body. It looked very heavy but after a moment Evie realised that was of Asgardian make and style.

"Wow." she murmured and turned to see Loki grinning. He flicked his wrist and suddenly Evie was wearing it and the clothes she had been wearing were folded on the bed.

Evie looked down and gasped. Loki created a mirror in front of her and Evie gaped at herself. The leather fit her curves perfectly; the armour wasn't as bold not as heavy as she was expecting, nor did it pinch her skin as she thought it would. It was subtle across her breasts and stomach. She had leather trousers on under the skirt which ended at mid-thigh.

She felt a heavy weight behind her and realised it was a dark blue cape.

"You look amazing." Loki spoke his voice hushed.

Evie felt herself blush, "Thank you."

"Shame you won't be wearing that for long." Loki added a smirk on his face stepping forward to kiss her softly.

Loki wanted to kill Captain Steve Rogers. But he couldn't. Not just yet. Because of the look on Evie's face when she asked him not to.

He will kill the Captain. But not until his plan is nearly complete.

For now he'll just allow Bale to have his fun. The Captain is trapped and alone. He cannot escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once, when Steve was about 9, he was exploring a forest by himself when visiting relatives with his parents. He'd come across a rabbit-hole, and a few metres along larger, dug-up hole. After a moment, he's realised that the rabbit had been in the hole, its home, and something or someone had come across and destroyed it, dragging the rabbit out. Maybe the rabbit survived whatever it was, maybe it didn't, but Steve remembered feeling an overwhelming amount of sadness for the rabbit. He'd never been sure why – he still wasn't sure to this day.

It wasn't a happy memory – but it was often one, when hurt or ill or sad, his mind would dredge it up for him. It was a memory that brought him comfort despite the slightly destructive nature of it and often in bad times he would bring himself back to the forest bathed in the golden light of sunset, wearing his favourite shirt and his feet wet from the river further up.

He'd been thinking of that memory an awful lot lately.

Steve had fought against Bale, tried to stop the man from tying him up but then he felt a palm against his forehead, pain spread across his entire body as if every single nerve had someone stabbing it with a tiny needle.

Then everything went black.

When Steve woke up, he was still in the same room, on the bed leaning against the wall. But this time his arms were chained above him, his feet were chained to the floor.

He tried to pull at the chains but they didn't budge. They were strong. Exceptionally strong. And he was stuck. But he didn't stopping pulling at them. Not even when he felt it grazing his wrists until they bled.

He only stopped when the door opened and Bale walked into the room grinning like before. But this time he spoke, "Ah, captain - on a leash. Suits you. You're just missing one tiny thing." Bale pulled something out of his pocket. It was red leather and after a moment Steve realised it was a dog's collar.

As Bale lent down closer Steve spat in his face. Bale didn't move though, he angrily wiped the spit away, "You're gonna regret that."

Bale reached down and placed his hand splayed out across Steve's chest – which for the first time Steve realised was bare, all he had on were his boxer shorts – and the Steve felt the pain spread through his chest. His heart shuddered against it and he couldn't get air into his lungs.

Until it stopped and his gasped.

Before he could register anything else, he felt the scratchy leather collar be placed around his neck and Bale pulled back smiling softly at Steve. "Beautiful." he murmured.

Steve's eyebrow's rose, "Sorry mate. Torture me all you want, but I don't swing that way."

Bale just rolled his eyes and left the room leaving Steve stuck alone on the bed.

The tracker was in his uniform.

But his uniform is gone. Where exactly he wouldn't know, they could have burnt it for all he knew. But he could hope however that the Avengers got the signal first.

And then he thought of the rabbit – torn from its home with little chance of survival. Maybe the rabbit had been backed up in what it thought was a safe place only to be ripped out.

Sometimes he missed just feeling safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was talking to Storm about Colin Joút when JARVIS started speaking. Tony held up a hand to tell Storm to hold up.

"I have received the panic signal from the Captain but it seems to be scrambled."

"Scrambled how?" Tony asked. Storm and Logan looked at each other curiously.

"Electromagnetic. It's extremely strong."

"Magneto."

"I would expect so."

"Can you tell where the signal's coming from?"

"No."

Tony cursed, "Alright, search anywhere you can for places where the electromagnetics' are too high for you to access."

"At once Sir."

Tony nodded and looked up at the others giving him questioning looks. "JARVIS. He's my AI."

Storm nodded in understanding, "What did he say?"

"Steve has a uh...tracker on his uniform which he has activated to tell us he's in trouble and we need to get to him. But it's been scrambled, electromagnetics. We can't track him."

"We might be able to."

"How? I thought you can't use Cerebro because Magneto's hiding them."

"But if there's a human in there, Aria might be able to find him." Bobby suggested.

"Aria?" Logan growled.

"Yeah, she can find people. Needs something of his though."

Ororo nodded, "What class does she have?"

"I think English with Kitty. I'll go check." Bobby stood up and jogged out the room.

"Do you have anything of the Captains?"

Tony tried to think. He didn't think he had anything on him then he remembered picking up Steve's, Captain America mask.

He pulled it out of a the compartment inside the Iron Man Suit. "His mask." Tony answered handing it to Storm who held it in her hand like the most precious thing she's ever held.

"Perfect." She muttered.

A few moments later the door opened and a young girl who looked about 8 years old walked into the room, she had long wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a pretty face. Bobby followed behind her.

"Aria, meet Iron Man." Bobby introduced.

Tony tried to smile softly at the young girl who's eyes went wide in shock and waved at him, but Tony thought that it came out more of a grimace.

"Ari, we need you to find someone for us." Storm asked patting the seat beside her which Aria took after a moment, Bobby stayed beside Logan leaning against the wall.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly.

"Steve Rogers." Storm asked. "Captain America."

"No pressure then." she muttered making Tony smirk. "Have you got anything of his? And a map?" Storm held her the mask and then pulled a world map out of the book shelf, laying it out on the floor Tony had to step back to stand beside Logan by the wall so that the large map would fit. Storm leant beside her desk. Aria knelt in the middle of the map and closed her eyes; "I need silence please." she told them in warning.

They watched, fascinated as Aria grip the mask in her left hand and her right hand drifted around the map, she shifted her body until her right hand hovered above the USA. "Defiantly America," She said. She then stood, got out another map.

This one was a more detailed map of America. She sat again, and closed her eyes. Her hand drifted until it hovered over Wyoming before she jerked backwards and her eyes opened suddenly as if she was wrenched away and she was panting heavily. "I-I can't." her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. Ororo leant towards her pulling her into her arms to comfort the young obviously scared girl. "There's something stopping me." She said eventually.

"Shit..."Logan cursed under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Logan!" Ororo yelled in annoyance at him, "What have I told you about swearing in front of the children?"

"Sorry." Logan muttered disgruntledly not sounding very apologetic; Tony barely held back a chuckle, "Continue Aria."

Aria glanced up at Ororo who nodded with a glare towards Logan, "It's powerful. Whatever it is that's stopping my power from getting in there. But they're definitely Wyoming."

"Where exactly was the power coming from in Wyoming?" Tony asked.

Aria shook her head, her voice shaking, "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I can't look again that was..."

"Hey, it's ok." Storm told her softly, "You've narrowed the search considerably. Thank you Aria."

"We also know he's alive now." Tony added quietly. He hadn't wanted to consider Steve being dead but he had to. But she could still detect him. That means he's alive right?

Aria nodded slowly relaxing slightly knowing she won't have to do that again, "Do you wanna go back to class?"

Aria shook her head, "Is it alright if I go take a nap?"

"Of course. I'll take you back to your room?" Bobby offered and Aria nodded taking Bobby's outstretched hand.

"Thank you Aria." Tony called watching her and Bobby leave. "I need to get back. Thank you."

Storm nodded, "I'm assuming there might be a fight soon?"

"Probably. If he's in alliance with the Brotherhood I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'll get people ready to join the fight." Storm promised. "You don't have to fight alone."

Tony nodded. "Thank you. We'll need it."

With that he nodded at Logan and left the mansion making his way back to New York. On the way he called the others and told him what had happened. He also got JARVIS to go through anywhere they could be in Wyoming.


	29. The Rescue Begins

They spent the next two weeks trying to find Steve but nothing useful was found.

It had been over a month since Loki had first let loose the Smoke Daemons and it seemed to be spreading across America and the World. It got to the point in which whenever any of the Avengers went into the public they got lynched.

S.H.I.E.L.D had an underground base on the edge of New York City but the Avengers went to Wyoming where they knew Steve to be.

When doing his rounds, flying around America and Wyoming looking for both Steve and Loki, Tony had to keep hidden, not just from the people but from the Government who most of which had also been daemonised. Tony had to try to stay within the clouds using his stealth suit (Mark 27).

Thor continued do as he usually did knowing that he can escape puny humans if necessary.

Natasha and Clint stayed out of sight unless it becomes imperative for them to venture into the public. They did however continue to do their rounds, just tried to stay more hidden than before. Bruce however stayed inside knowing that if he got crowded by angry people, he was very likely to get angry and Hulk out.

Pepper didn't seem to be hated as much but she was still wary to go out just in case.

Irene and the twins so far were safe but had to be careful encase they were recognised, they stayed in New York, mostly to keep an eye out on the city and because Tony decided it was safest for them.

The Avengers had however managed to find a nice small motel on the edge of Wyoming, Casper where Tony booked out the entire place for a month. The owner hadn't been daemonised, he was just a bit creepy and as soon as they'd gotten to a room Clint burst out with "He looks high!", but he let the Avengers park a few jets on the roof so they dealt with the creepiness of the owner.

Later, Tony growled in frustration and kicked a chair across the room.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled angrily.

Tony looked up at her angry glare, usually he would try to apologise, or at least pretend he was sorry but he was too angry to care right now.

"They could be doing anything to him Pepper. Anything!"

"I know but we need to stay calm!"

"I can't!" Tony sighed and fell into the nearest seat. "Pepper, I act like I hate him but really...he's the guy I looked up to my entire life. He's my dad's friend. I need to-"

"I know." Pepper stopped Tony by putting a hand on his arm. "We'll find him and he'll be fine. Maybe Evie's had a change of heart and they're back at the tower wondering where the hell we are."

Tony rose a disbelieving eyebrow, "You truly believe that?"

Pepper shrugged, "Evie's a mutant. I'm not ruling anything out."

Tony smirked and nodded in agreement, "Your right, it's just...we've looked everywhere. But we can't actually look everywhere. Ever. And I just hate it because I wish I could."

"I know." Pepper stepped closer to Tony and hugged him kindly. "C'mon. Everyone's regrouping for lunch in Bruce's rooms."

They walked into the booked out rooms and immediately were hit by the smell of herbs.

Thor was serving some strange food stuff; it looked like giant fish except it was bright purple placed in the middle of the table. Thor had begun to cut into it a serve a large piece to everyone.

"What on heaven, hell, earth and Asgard is that?" Tony asked pointing at it.

"Apparently it's called a Spingenhial." Clint answered.

"Spigeninhal." Thor corrected, "They are seasonal fish to Asgard. They are in season."

"You realise we have a lot more problems than food right now?" Natasha said, despite eyeing the Spigeninhal hungrily.

"Yes. But food is necessary to continue." Thor answered matter-of-fact making everyone chuckle at the simplicity of that statement.

Tony sat down as his plate was served. He took a small amount on his fork and tasted it. It tasted a bit like Mackerel but along with some tomato and herb. It exploded in his mouth and was the perfect mix between chewy and juicy with a nice tang hitting the back of his throat and tongue. After taking the first bite he suddenly realised how hungry he is - when had he last eaten? He actually couldn't remember.

After everyone took a moment to all try it, Clint was the first to breach the subject, this was the first time they have had the chance to group together and discuss their next steps.

"The New Moon's tomorrow." Clint stated simply. "If we don't get Evie by then we have to wait another month."

"A month to un-daemonise her." Tony added in. "We can capture her before though."

"Except who will un-daemonise her?" Clint asked, everyone froze at the cruel statement, "I mean we have to be willing to die for her right?" Thor and everyone else nodded slowly, warily, because they all knew damn well where this was going."Well I don't feel like I'd move very fast to do so. If some of you do, then good. But she betrayed us. Steve could be dead right now because of her," everyone flinched at the harsh words but they knew realistically that it could be true as much as they hoped not.

"It's not her fault." Bruce was quick to remind them. "She cannot control her actions right now."

"No." Clint agreed, "It's not. I've had my head taken over. I killed our friends. You all forgave me and I will forgive her. But that doesn't change how I feel. I genuinely don't think I would be of any help in removing the daemon." Clint paused as everyone took in his words, "How do all of you feel?" He heard a collective heavy sigh in response and that was a good enough answer for him. "Exactly."

"The Captain would die for her." Thor answered, "No matter what." But he seemed slightly unsure about the statement.

"What about Irene and the twins?" Pepper asked. "They're coming tomorrow aren't they? To get rid of the Daemon in Irene?" She got a confirming noise from everyone on the table.

"Irene is daemonised herself and at least one of the Twins will have to concentrate on her. Depends on how far the daemon is into her – it doesn't seem like much though."

"I would die for her." Bruce added in tentatively and carefully, he was pleasantly surprised when nobody looked shocked or surprised at that statement. "So the other twin can be with Evie."

"Most of us can." Thor nodded. "She is still pleasant and has not made us..." Thor struggled for a word.

"Want to kill her?" Tony suggested, Thor hesitated but nodded.

"I don't want to kill Evie." Pepper put in.

"What if you could save Steve but it meant killing Evie?" Tony asked simply. "I wouldn't hesitate."

"Steve would never forgive you."

"But he'd still be alive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve barely glanced up as the door opened. He readied himself for the pain that usually came when someone entered the room, usually it was Bale, occasionally it was Loki, but occasionally it was just a random statistic mutant. But when nothing happened, no pain came, he looked up.

Evie stood in the doorway staring at him curiously. She was wearing Asgardian style armour with a long blue cape blowing out behind her despite their being no wind.

Her eyes were completely black and inhuman.

He sighed and looked back down to his bed. His entire body hurt but he could deal with pain. When Evie stared at him so inhumanly, there was nothing there no feelings, nothing just black. He couldn't deal with that.

He heard the doors closed and he glanced up hoping Evie had left but she hadn't. He realised she was holding a bowl of soup and bread. It was disgusting, tasted like dirty water, but it was his only meal a day. Due to his arms being chained above his head he had someone feed him, giving him less dignity than he tried to keep.

When he realised Evie was gonna do that for him, he grimaced.

He'd rather starve.

Evie slow sat down on the bed beside him and crossed her legs, facing him. He tried to turn his body away from her but he didn't have much space to move.  
"I tried to get them to unchain your legs but they didn't listen to me." she spoke up as if reading his thoughts. He'd usually love that but now it just crept him out. "I could try again. Or just do it myself?" Steve didn't react. "Steve, look at me."

He didn't. He forced himself to keep his eyes fixed on a spot above the door. Away from her.

Evie growled and reached out to his chin forcing him to look at her. He just glared. "I brought you some food. I put some flavouring in to make it tastier."

"I don't need you to do me any favours." he spat out, no longer being able to stay silent.

Evie sighed, "I just wanna do what I can."

"Get me out of here then."

"I can't."

"Don't be with him."

"I can't do that either." she rested her hand on her stomach and Steve frowned. Was she...? He shook his head.

Would that even work? A god and a human have a child? He didn't know.

"Then leave me." he turned away from her again.

"You need to eat."

"Why do you care if I eat or not?"

Evie seemed to freeze slightly, "I don't." There was a slightly childish quality to her voice as she said that.

"Then why are you here?" when she didn't answer he turned to face her. "Well?" Steve looked her up and down for a minute, trying to read her. He used to be able to read her like any of the books in the library but now...she looked like a book written in Chinese.

"It's the New Moon tonight." She said quietly as if afraid to admit it.

"You know you're daemonised?" Steve wasn't surprised but to hear it confirmed.

"You know I do."

"And you don't care?"

"I don't." Evie shrugged.

"You look conflicted."

Evie hesitated leaning closer to him; Steve took in a deep shuddering breath as she stopped an inch from him. He resisted the urge to lean away from her.

"I love you." Evie breathed.

"No you don't." Steve whispered, "You don't care anymore. You don't love Loki. You think you do but you don't."

"The daemon just stops my regret. It doesn't stop my love."

"So you don't regret the cheating?"

Evie shook her head, "No."

Steve swallowed and pulled back, away from her. Evie froze as she realised what she was doing and pulled away before suddenly standing back up. Holding the soup and left the room.

Steve's stomach rumbled as the food left with her but he forced himself to ignore it. If he let her feed her then he would have broken. He had to stay strong and alive to get through this.

Even if he knew he's probably gonna die soon.

When Bale walked in a few hours later Steve braced himself for the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys I think I've found it!" Tony stated a few days later.

The new moon had been and gone. Irene and the Twins came to Wyoming to remove the daemon from Irene and they saw no reason to go back to New York. They wanted to help in any way possible, they soon found out they were less recognised in Wyoming so they went to talk to the locals, find out any information that they can.

"Where?"

"Still in Casper. Right under our fucking noses. JARVIS, get a floor plan of that building."

"Already on it sir."

"We're on our way Stark. Send us your co-ordinates."

"Yeah. Done."

Natasha and Clint were in a jet and turned tail back towards Casper. Irene, Pepper and the twins climbed into another jet and Mycroft into the pilot's seat.  
Thor flew to where he knew Tony to be.

They all met Tony a few miles north of the building he was talking about. He was sat in an abandoned warehouse roof, with a full view of another larger warehouse a few miles south with forests between them. There were a few warehouses within these few miles but Tony seemed to be focusing on this certain one.

"We've already checked these out Stark." Clint said, annoyed when they arrived at Tony's position, he felt like Tony had got there hopes up for nothing.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Use those famous hawk eyes of yours and look." Tony pointed slightly left of the larger warehouse, Natasha pulled out binoculars. There was a small group of men and women, one of them looked to be on fire, another was flying above them; there was one who from this distance looked like he was blending in with the trees, a few others were slightly further away and were playing catch but jumping into impossible heights and running faster than humanly possible. It was like some sort of play area for the mutants.

A few feet from them it looked as if there was an open trap door leading out from the floor; it was very well covered with grass but being wide open made it quite obvious to any onlookers.

It looked almost as if the small group of mutants were just hanging out, like normal teenagers, smoking and having a laugh with their mates.

Natasha passed the binoculars across the group for everyone to see. When Irene had them, someone else turned up and Irene told everyone what she could see. The other person was tall with jet black hair; he looked very green and silver.

"That's Loki," Tony hissed wanting for nothing more to fly over and beat that bastard to death.

Bruce heard the Hulk inside him rumble but forced him down.

'Not yet.' he said internally.

'When?'

'Soon.'

Hulk grumbled but quietened down.

They all immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed to Loki, and then it looked as if Loki was yelling at them. After a few minutes they all went back through the door and under the ground, the teenagers dropping the cigarettes, annoyed. The trap door closed the ground looked undisturbed.

"Did you look underground?" Tony asked and Natasha shook her head.

"No. There was no way to get down there. None of the available floor plans had underground space for any of these warehouses."

"Miss Romanoff is correct." JARVIS spoke up, "If they have successfully looked through the warehouse and found nothing then the floor plan won't be of use."  
"Any secret doors they wouldn't have noticed?"

"I very much doubt it sir. Any doors on this floor plan, I'd expect anyone to notice, if they did not then they are more idiotic then previously believed."  
Tony sighed. "Well that was definitely Loki so we need to get in there."

Irene hesitated before lifting her hand, everyone turned to her curiously, "Loki daemonised me right? What if I go in there saying I refused the new moon transformation and came to find them?"

"No way." Bruce stated before anyone else could argue back. He blushed slightly at how raised his voice was but didn't back down. "That's too dangerous."

"Loki will sense the lack of daemon in you." Thor added.

"Uh, guys?" Pepper spoke up softly.

"It'll give you the time to sneak in behind me?" Irene shrugged, not having heard Pepper.

"I'm with Bruce. No way." Sherlock said with a nodding Mycroft.

Tony however held up a hand stopping the continued discussion, "That, is too dangerous and risky and has too many plot holes. However if you went in there with mutant powers then you can probably get in without too much trouble."

Irene nodded, "Well yeah. But I'm not a mutant. None of us are."

Tony shook his head, "No. But you do have the power of sonic noise." Irene cocked her head to the side in question and Tony pulled the Sonic screwdriver from his pocket changed a setting on it and handed it to her. "I've modified it a bit, press the button and it'll emit a sonic piercing noise and will search for the right pitch to vibrate at to smash glass. It'll hurt your ears but," he handed ear plugs, "Put them in. You'll still be able to hear me; it just stops you from hearing the sonic noise."

"Guys." Pepper tried again.

Irene nodded and put them into her ears.

"Hold on, why Irene?" Bruce asked, "One of us can go. Natasha, Clint? They're better at sneaky-sneaky."

Tony rose an eyebrow at Bruce, "You call yourself a genius. We'll all be recognised."

"I won't be. I'll go."

"Guys!"

Tony shook his head, "First, the sonic noise affects the hulk even with the ear plugs in. C, no B, no two, I trust you explicitly and your ability to control the other guy buy what if you see someone torturing Steve. If you see Loki, or Evie or even Steve Dead?" Bruce flinched and the Hulk growled, "Can you really control yourself then?"

Bruce hesitated but finally shook his head, "But the Hulk will protect Steve. It doesn't matter if we destroy everyone else."

"And risk Loki getting away?" Thor shook his head. "No. To dangerous."

"I'll go instead," Sherlock stated, "I'm probably the least publicised person. Someone's bound to recognise all of you and Irene. Maybe Croft, but I stick to the shadows and stay quiet. I'll go."

"YOUIDIOTS!" Pepper yelled and everyone jumped and turned to face her confused at why she had just yelled at them, "Look!" she pointed towards the warehouse. The roof had opened out and mutants were pouring out. Hundreds and thousands, some were flying out of the roof, others were coming through various trap doors around the entire warehouse.

All of them gapped. They did not expect so many.

"Tony go tell the X-Men." Natasha ordered, when Tony didn't move, "Now!" She yelled. Tony took one last glance at the mutants leaving the warehouse for either Steve or Evie before taking off into the air hoping he wouldn't be seen by the flying mutants.

"Avengers? Romanoff? Barton?" Fury's voice suddenly came through the ear comm.

"Sir?" Natasha answered.

"What the hell is going on? There's smoke coming out the top of Stark towers and kids and teenagers have gone mad."

"What?!"

"Mad how?" Thor asked.

"Aggressive. They started to attack each other and then the teachers. All schools, colleges, universities. All of them."

"That smoke may be air daemons." Thor murmured thoughtfully to himself.

"In New York?" Natasha asked Fury.

"Yeah."

"The mutants must be on their way there."

"Mutants?" Fury demanded.

"Yeah we found there base. Just in time to see them leave."

"Get to New York. Now."

"On our way."

Everyone looked around at each other, the twin's shared a long look before Sherlock spoke up, "Croft and I will go look for Steve." Sherlock stated, no argument in his voice, he took the sonic from Irene and plucked the ear plugs from her ears, cleaned them and put them in his own ears, "Got another pair?"

Everyone shook their heads, Mycroft shrugged. "I'll go in anyway, just attempted to cover my ears before it goes off."

"That won't work very well."

Mycroft shrugged, "I'm not letting him go in alone. You lot get to New York."

Bruce stepped closer to Sherlock and held out his hand for the sonic, Sherlock rose an eyebrow in question.

"I'll show you how to change the settings and the other necessary settings for a backup plan." Sherlock nodded and handed over the sonic. "This unlocks and locks doors. This will destroy electronics, so point it at cameras Etc. This one, don't use unless necessary but it will give everyone in the room – without those earplugs in - a cardiac arrest, but if Croft doesn't have earplugs so be careful. And then of course the sonic noise. There's a few other's but none I'd see to be useful."

"Pretending to be a mutant will no longer be useful. Now we're just trying to find Steve, even if that means hiding and fighting?" Sherlock confirmed and got nods in answer.

"Now all of you go. Save New York!" Mycroft ordered.

"Be careful." Natasha told them softly.

"I can go with you." Irene offered but Sherlock shook his head.

"You can help in New York. New York needs as many people as they can."

Irene wanted to argue but she couldn't so instead she leaped forward grabbing them both into a tight hug and kissed their cheeks, "Be careful guys ok? I love you both."

The twins grinned, "We know."

Irene laughed as they both kissed each of her cheeks and then she turned and joined the others into the jets taking off towards New York. Thor nodded once more before taking off into the air behind the jets.

Once they were gone the twins glanced around, "How do we get down?"

They managed to find a way down the side of the building and begun the walk a few miles south through the woods and towards the warehouse.

Sherlock sighed as he pulled out his phone to send a quick text.

'Hey, lot of crap happening atm. Get out of NY ASAP. Be careful. I may not be able to talk for a few days. I'll be fine, contact you when I can. Love you xxx'

"Do you truly love her?"

"Hmm?"

"Natalie. Do you love her?"

Sherlock hesitated, "It's only been a few months but yeah. I think I do. She's patient and kind. With everything going on right now, I probably would have left me rather than be dragged into it. But she hasn't."

Mycroft nodded. "Good. She's a lovely girl."

"I can't wait for you to get a proper stable boyfriend. Although make sure he's not too hot. Otherwise Irene will flirt with him. Constantly."

Mycroft laughed, "She flirt's with everyone constantly anyway."

Sherlock laughed with him. "She does."

They fell into silence for a moment before Mycroft took a deep shuddering breath. "You ready for this?"

"Nope. You?"

Mycroft laughed, "No. It's gone too quickly. I always expect at least a day at least to prepare for something like this."

Sherlock nodded, "Same. But waiting any longer than necessary..."

"Could be disastrous." Mycroft finished despondently.

They walked the rest of the way in complete silence, comforted only by the others footsteps beside them.

Halfway there was when they finally saw signs of life, some of the mutants had come this way. Where they had gone since then, they had no idea. They began to walk slower, being more careful, wary of bumping into mutants in the dark woods.

"They've gone west." Mycroft worked out eventually, tracking them.

"New York's east isn't it?"

"Yeah. There's a large field West though. They might have jets or something. New York is way too far to walk."

After another 20 minutes the warehouse was in sight and they walked towards it carefully, all the mutants seemed to have long since left, the only sign that they had been there were the tramped grass and the trees showed signs of disturbance.

Slowly they walked into the clearing, Sherlock kept his hand on the sonic screwdriver at the ready. They reached the spot where they believed the trapped door to be. Mycroft found the handle and attempted to open but when that failed Sherlock used the Sonic screwdriver to open it.

Looking inside they found a ladder going down about four metres and long darkened corridor. The light from the sun streamed down a few metres but there was nothing specific that they could see. Glancing at each other they shrugged and climbed down the ladder.

"Shoulda brought a touch." Mycroft muttered.

Sherlock pulled one from an inside pocket. Mycroft chuckled, not sounding surprised but it quickly became unnecessary as the corridor lit up the moment they moved.


	30. On the Roof

Halfway back to New York Thor contacted them through the comm system, "It is air daemons." He stated simply.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"I can sense Air Daemons. Millions of them. Mostly towards New York. I can feel a few around the rest of America."

They flew for another twenty minutes before New York City came into site and they could see that it was in chaos. There were fires across the city, cars had crashed and the army was out trying to stop children from attacking. It looked like there were riots against families and against the US army. From this distance it looked as if they're using gas and tranquilisers to knock them out rather that kill them.

"Fury wasn't kidding..." Clint murmured.

"They've turned into Reavers." Irene said softly.

"What?"

"Uh from the show Firefly. The Reavers, they were people that just...well, they were aggressive."

"How were they stopped?" Natasha asked wondering if the idea has been duplicated by Loki and Evie since Natasha knows Evie loved that show.

"Killed."

"These are kids. We can't kill them."

"No." Irene agreed.

"Air daemons right? Thor how long do the Air Daemon's last?" Clint asked, "Any counter daemon or anything?"

"They last 24 hours. To my knowledge there is no way to dispel them, we have to wait it out." Thor answered.

"We don't have time; the mutants might turn up at any moment."

Irene frowned in thought, "Do the air daemon's just affect children?"

"No. It will affect anyone that is within the vicinity to be hit by them. Often you have to be in the same proximity as it for at least 24 hours to become this aggressive." Thor explained.

"How come it is just children and teenagers then?" Irene wondered out loud.

"And some colleges, which includes some adults." Pepper added.

"The Stark Banner." Bruce realised.

"What?"

"Fury said there smoke coming from the top of the Tower? The SB is there."

"And what does that have to do with this?"

"It has tablet devices going to every school and college in New York. We had begun to spread across America."

"But you and Tony made it." Pepper stated.

"Tony was daemonised for a while, don't forget. I checked over anything he made during that time, it all looked safe but Tony... Tony is smarter than me when he wants to be. If he really doesn't want me knowing about something I won't know. He made a few changed to the SB, I looked at them but it all looked normal. Basic updates, y'know. But there was a switch on the side, it didn't do anything. I assumed it was just unfinished but had a bad feeling about it. I completely forgot until now." Bruce shrugged helplessly as he finished.

"Will stopping it stop the kids?" Clint asked.

"It's worth a try." Bruce shrugged.

"What about drugging them?" Irene suggested and everyone looked at her curiously. "Use a calming drug. Whatever it is in the SB that's sending out the Air daemons must be changing the daemon into binary or data, do you think it'll be able to do that with a tranquilizer or something?"

"I don't know. What if they don't have the SB with them?"

Irene shrugged, "Haven't got a clue. That was just a suggestion."

"We'll drop you off on the tower. Try and stop it. Use Hulk Tranquilizer if necessary. You can't join in with the fight. Hulking out will endanger the kids."

Bruce nodded, he had expected as much. "I can't do it on my own. I'll need another pair of hands if I wanna do this correctly."

"I will." Irene volunteered immediately; she wanted to be with Bruce. Bruce nodded thankful for the help and to have Irene close by, to know she's safe. The Hulk relaxed at that thought along with Bruce.

The tower soon came into view, Fury hadn't been very specific when he said smoke, it looked more like gas, like when looking just above a flame. It was spreading slowly towards them.

"If we breathe that in..."

"It will not affect you. You must be there for a long time to affect you. Also I believe that is empty of daemons, it's just the mother ship."

"Fucking huge mother ship." Irene murmured.

They landed on top of the Stark tower, Bruce and Irene ran towards the SB while Natasha, Clint and Pepper ran inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony dodged through all the defences and crashed straight through the great double doors into the school, he stopped just inside the hallway and was immediately surrounded by kids and teachers alike, various weapons and powers were pointed towards him until Storm stepped forward stared at Tony for a moment until he lifted the face mask.

"He's safe." Storm told everyone and slowly they calmed down and released hold of their power or weapon. "Tony." Storm spoke warmly with a hint of anger in her tone, "Trust you to make an entrance." Tony chuckled but he had no time to catch up with her right now. He glanced around at everyone around him, untrusting of them. "Everyone get back to class." Storm told them, nodding at the teachers that seemed hesitant to leave her alone with him, the kids all sighed collectively, interested when something seemed to be going on but quickly dispersed.

"How many X-men are there?" Tony asked as soon as they were alone, except for a couple of the teachers who he vaguely recognised.

"There are about 20 or us that are fully trained. Another 20 in various stages, but most of them are kids, they aren't fighting." Tony noticed how she decided for them. "Is this to do with New York?" Tony cocked his head in question, "Something on the news, kids gone crazy."

Tony shrugged, "Possibly they're connected but round up all the X-men and anyone you know that can help. The Brotherhood are on their way." Tony told her simply. Storm froze, the huge muscled guy in the corner growled, a woman with her head poking through the ceiling and suddenly fell all the way down, falling to the ground between Tony and Storm. Tony jumped and pointed his lasers at her before he realised that the blur that had randomly descended from the celling was Kitty. She smiled sheepishly.

"On their way here?" Storm asked ignoring Kitty's entrance.

"No. To New York. Well, we think New York at least because of the kids but there's hundreds. We need all the help that we can get wherever they are."

Storm nodded, fear in her eyes, last time the brotherhood became this big they lost a few of their own. But the X-men are bigger than they have been in a long time now and much, much strong. "Go. Get back to New York. I'll get everyone ready."

Tony nodded, "Thank you. Be careful." With that he turned and flew back out of the hole he had created.

As soon as he was in the air he made a quick phone call, "Stark. To what do I owe this pleasure?" A voice spoke after a few rings and a face materialised in the corner of his screen, the man was sending Tony a glare.

"Reed, no time to fight right now. Brotherhood attacking. Assemble the four or whatever."

Reed Richards blinked, that he wasn't expecting, last time Tony contact him was to find out about how his stretching suit was created.

"Right, on it." Reed answered finally, cutting off the chat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki smirked as he led the enormous group of Mutants to the large clearing where the jets were hidden and immediately everyone went straight to their assigned jet. It's time.

Slowly two by two they lifted off and took off in various directions. Finally it was their turn and they headed towards New York.

Evie stood beside him almost shaking with anticipation, leaning down he kissed her softly ignoring the mutants around them.

"Soon, my love, we will rule this world." He whispered, so no one else but her could hear. Special for her.

"We'll make them kneel." Evie promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock and Mycroft tensed and Sherlock's hand tightened on the Sonic screwdriver, they looked around for signs of life but after a few moments assumed that the lights were movement based.

"C'mon," Sherlock spoke quietly; he turned the touch off but handed it to Mycroft so that he could have at least one hand free as the other held the sonic tightly. Mycroft put it in his pocket so that would be easy to grab and patted his side to check his gun was still there.

They walked slowly down the corridor, footsteps echoing off the metal. They finally reached a cut-off point and they could go left or right. "We are not splitting up." Mycroft murmured.

"Agreed. Flip a coin?"

Mycroft chuckled but found a coin in his pocket anyway. "Heads left, tails right?" Sherlock nodded (the flipping coin thing had been Sherlock's idea when they were thirteen and had somehow got lost in Orlando when visiting a relative) and Mycroft flipped it.

"Heads." They both said together and turned left without hesitation, only glancing to the right to check there was nobody there.

They walked for at least half an hour, flipping a coin to choose the direction to head in, every so often they'd hit a dead end with a door above them opening to another place around the warehouse so when they found stairs heading downwards they couldn't be happier.

"How many floors do you think there are?" Sherlock asked.

"Hopefully not too many but considering the amount of mutants? I'd say quite a few."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Mycroft paused, turned to face Sherlock and grinned cheekily, "What could possibly go wrong?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha, Clint and Pepper spent a few minutes finding items that would make the Reaver-like humans unconscious or drowsy (the amount needed varied from person to person so they'd gone with a low dosage, just in case) without actually killing them and then left the tower to go outside and help. They were immediately attacked by kids and teenagers snarling and scratching at them.

All three began to inject them with tranquiliser and a few of the adults they just hit over the head just enough to knock them unconscious for a few hours.

As they ran through the streets they found some kids badly injured from fighting, most were bleeding and heavily bruised but didn't seem to care. There were groups in buses and vans travelling around and picking up the unconscious people taking them off the streets so as not to get any more injured.

That was when they got the call. The brotherhood wasn't just coming to New York; they had landed in Washington, California, Texas, Kansas and Montana so far.

They were still going, spreading across America. A small army in each state. They were over throwing the people and the government. Taking over America state by state. Many were still traveling towards New York.

Thor turned around and went back towards Wyoming hoping to find the mutants in the air and fight them there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki grinned as they received news that most of the brotherhood had landed easily in the various states and still going. An army of 100 in each state they had decided on and still travelling eastwards.

The travel didn't take too much time and before long the destination was in sight, the Stark tower. They would guard the device and watch as New York was taking over by Mutants, if necessary, they would fight. Loki expected some of the Avengers to have worked it out and be there already trying to stop it but he was ready for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Rene!" Bruce stated after a moment of staring at the SB, "I'm gonna go down to the lab; find anything I can, tranqs and stuff. Try and open it up, there should be a panel on the side. I think the password – if asked – Is Tony&Bruce5ever, with the and symbol and the number, not word, five." Bruce blushed as he told her that and Irene grinned.

"Good password."

"Tony set it." Bruce shrugged helplessly before running inside to find the items they would need, he chose the stairs over the elevator for speed and ran hoping his heartbeat wouldn't get too high.

He managed to get a large tank of tranquiliser for the Hulk kept as supply by Bruce himself not fully trusting himself despite Tony's attempts to get rid of it. He ran back up the stairs but stopped just inside the door, Irene wasn't alone.

Irene watched as Bruce ran inside and turned around to the SB; Irene bent down beside it and began looking for a panel to open it up. Finally she found a small square spot with a small line around it. Well hidden. She scratched at it feeling a gap in the metal for a door shape and she began attempting to pull at it when she heard a jet above her. It wasn't alone, it was along with various army copters in the sky but this one was closer than the others making her glance up.

Irene grabbing hold of the gun in her pocket turned off safety and got ready as the jet hovered above her. She squinted looking up at it, it was silhouetted by the sun but she could see the door open and a figure jump down, a moment later another figure followed and the first caught the second.

She heard screams from below, she spared a quick glance and saw more jets hovering around New York, some landed all hand mutants inside who immediately began to fight and to kill civilians and soldiers alike.

The jet above her flew on making Irene spin back around to see the two figures than had jumped from the jet. Loki and Evie stood before her, watching her. Irene took a few steps forward to hear them over the wind.

Evie's outfit was similar to Loki's, blue leather and metal plates.

"Well I expected better defences to be honest." Loki commented.

"I don't like you." Irene told him bluntly, Loki just smirked.

"I do not like you either, my dear and it seems you're in my way. What a shame." He pointed his staff at her. Irene tensed up and glanced towards Evie expecting her to stop him but instead Evie turned her back and wandered to the edge of the roof glancing across America.

"Are you gonna Avada Kadrava me?" Irene asked sounding a lot calmer than she felt. She knew this was how she was going to die, after making a stupid comment.

Loki chuckled, "Voldemort took too long. He wasted time, showing off to his Death Eaters." Irene's eyes widened at surprise of Loki actually knowing about Harry Potter, "I will just... go for it." He seemed slightly uncomfortable saying the last part of the sentence but with it a bright light shot from his staff. Irene contemplated closing her eyes for the imminent death but decided she wanted to be facing Loki even at her death, not hiding from him – but a figure jumped in front of Irene and the light hit him instead.

Bruce slumped to the floor unconscious and Irene screamed in fear for Bruce and fell to her knees beside him, hurriedly checking his pulse, whispering his name and pushing his hair out of his face, relieved when she felt a pulse, it was slow but there.

Loki just grinned. "Well getting rid of him was earlier than expected."

"He's the Hulk. I very much doubt it killed him." Evie spoke up softly from across the roof, she had now reached the Stark Banner and was inspecting it. Loki scowled.

"Ruin all my fun."

Evie turned to face him and winked, that was when Irene turned to proper see Evie and saw her face through the fog and Evie looked truly evil. Her eyes were black and Irene could see all the veins in her face – they were black – when had that happened?

Evie just grinned at the pain happening across America as more mutants joined the fight. She could just about see Iron Man as he flew into the middle of New York and saved some civilian from behind hit by some sludge stuff, which as soon as it hit the dusty concrete floor splattered outwards in a radius far too big to be normal before shrinking slowly to the size of a fist.

Irene could hear the Avengers in the ear comm; apparently the mutants weren't just in New York but in many different states. Irene mentally cursed but she had other things to worry about at this point in time so she ignored the conversation for now and turned her attentions on her old best friend.

"Evie!" Irene yelled across the wind and the screaming down below and turned her back on Loki knowing how dangerous it is but Evie was the only one who would be able to stop him, "Stop this madness! You're daemonised, please realise that."

Evie shrugged, "I know. But it's easier this way. I can stop this pain to everyone I can help mutants across the world. I've always wanted that! Ever since mum called me a freak, ever since Tim broke up with me when he found out! I can stop that happening. Without the daemon I wouldn't be willing."

"You shouldn't be willing!"

"Why not? You know I would have been happier with more rights as a mutant."

"All that stuff that happened, Evie it was for the better! Your mum finally gave you that reason you needed to move out. If Tim hadn't broke up with you, you won't have gotten with Jake! Or Steve!"

"Jake died!" Evie yelled, for the first time pain showing through her features, tears sprung to her eyes, "Jake died. He was mortal, there could have been a mutant that could stop cancer but couldn't tell anyone because they'd be treated like an alien, cut open until there power is of use to non-mutants! And I won't blame them for not coming forward. I wouldn't want that. But now they can!"

"They'd still be experimented on. Even mutants will want a way to stop cancer even when that mutant dies." Irene answered, her voice beginning to shake still very aware of Loki and the power he holds. When suddenly she felt Bruce shift, his skin getting warmer than before, warmer than it should be, stealthy she reached for his pulse again and felt it faster than a normal human.

"We'll treat him better." Evie continued, talking about the possible cancer-curing mutant.

"Will you? Truly? You'll be Queen and you feel no guilt. You'll throw him in to be experimented on and use his DNA to stop cancer even if it means they'll die. And you won't care."

Evie shrugged, "It's easier this way."

Before Irene could reply Bruce's bloodshot eyes shot open and he pushed Irene out of the way, she skidded across the roof and hit into the SB landing beside Evie. She cried out in pain but sat up as soon as she could and looked towards Bruce. Slowly he began to turn green and his entire body grew his muscles ripping through his shirt until he was twice the size of himself, then three times. He blocked out all view of Loki across the roof.

It was terrifying, his eyes were on her, apologizing, until they were no longer Bruce and he became the Hulk. He pulled his eyes off her and his head shot around turning towards Loki.

This time Loki was ready, he shot a blasting curse at Hulk as he dived out of the way. Hulk frowned and scratched at the spot that the blasting curse hit. Loki murmured a curse under his breath as the Hulk lunged at him again.

Evie rapidly looked around the entire roof until her eyes noticed the tranquilisers beside the door, across the roof.

At the same time Irene saw them and the two girls glanced at each other then back at the tranquilisers. Loki was ducking beneath the Hulks huge arm but neither women spared a glance knowing that they can take care of themselves.

Irene was immediately on her feet sprinting to the door barely a second after Evie had begun to run.

Irene was reminded of school sports day in 4th grade. Irene and Evie were in the same race, neither of them ran very often and weren't particularly fast, but neither of them were competitive so didn't care if they won or lost. But Irene remembered as the race begun they both looked at each other and grinned, Irene sped up and Evie did the same, they were far behind the fastest runners, in front of the slowest but that didn't matter. On that day they'd started laughing half way through the race, so much so they had to slow down. Neither came last, though, but now there would be no laughing.

They'd just wanted to beat each other. They reached the line at exactly the same time, to the millisecond.

Irene glanced at Evie as they both had to duck out of the way of Loki being thrown through the air and knew that at that moment Evie was thinking the same thing.

Irene dived through the air but she was to slow, Evie reached them first and Irene reached her and tackled Evie to the ground, wrestling the tranquilisers out of Evie's hands and rolled off her ducking into a fighting stance and stared at Evie willing her to try and get them.

"Bitch!" Evie yelled. Irene did not reply.

Hulk roared behind them and they both turned to see the Hulk and Loki wrestling to the ground.

"Scare you to see you boyfriend like that?" Evie asked conversationally standing between Irene and the SB.

Irene shrugged not willing to be distracted; her eyes darted around looking for a way past Evie, but Irene knew even if she got to the SB she wasn't sure how to use it.

"Kinda hot really." Irene answered and Evie's eyes narrowed, "You boyfriend turns blue, mine turns green, I think we're developing a pattern here."

"Blue is hotter than green," Evie smirked, "Ever seen Avatar?"

Irene laughed, "True that but at least mine is able to beat yours into the ground."

Evie's head shot around in panic, looking to see if Loki was still breathing. But instead saw that Loki was now stood by the SB goading Hulk towards him. It only took Irene a moment to work out what Loki wanted. He wanted the SB destroyed and Hulk wouldn't hesitate if it meant stopping Loki.

It all seemed to happen at once, she saw Hulk bending into a crouch ready to pounce, Evie had turned back to face Irene and had pulled out a gun. Irene screamed Bruce's name needed to stop him. The Hulk spun around to face her but that just gave Loki the advantage and he swiped his staff at the Hulk throwing him through the air until he landed on the edge of the roof.

Irene turned back to Evie and saw the gun, Irene froze in surprise, "You wouldn't Evie. Would you?"

Evie shrugged, "I honestly don't know."


	31. Mutant HQ

Mycroft stopped so suddenly that Sherlock bumped into his back. "Cr-"

Mycroft covered his mouth quickly and forced him backwards, back around the corner and sent him a 'shut up' look. Sherlock nodded and Mycroft released his mouth and slowly they both peaked around the corner to see a small group of teenagers and after a moment, they realised there were some of the same teenagers from before, which had been playing outside in the clearing.

"Shit." Sherlock murmured he peaked his head around to see them; one of them looked like a lizard, forked tongue and black eyes to go with his green scaly skin and a long lizard like face. Another one was hovering above them and laughing. Lastly there was a boy just leaning back against the wall and watching the hovering girl with a huge grin on his face. "What do we do now?" Sherlock whispered when he turned back.

"Turn around and go the other way?" Mycroft suggested.

"Haven't you ever played video games Croft?" Mycroft cocked his head in question. "When you meet enemies you're going in the right direction."

Mycroft chuckled darkly and nodded, "You think that they're here to guard Steve? Wouldn't they to take need as many mutants as there are if they wanna rule the world or whatever the job is?"

Sherlock shrugged, "Loki looked angry. Maybe it's a punishment." Sherlock shrugged again not knowing what else to say, it made sense what he was saying.

"So, sonic?"

"Cover your ears then."

Mycroft nodded and covered his ears tightly and nodded. Sherlock used one hand to hold his gun at the ready and the other to hold the sonic and pressed the button. Immediately a horrible high pitched squeal was emitted, piercing the ears. Mycroft groaned in pain but nodded at Sherlock and they both ran forwards towards the mutants.

Mycroft was slowed from the pain but he still managed to run past the mutants that had all fallen to the floor covering their ears and crying out in pain.

The reptile boy's 'ears' had begun to bleed, hovering girl was lying in the floor in the same position as she was before but covering her ears and writhing in pain. The boy had done the same but he had gone into the foetal position.

The twins ignored them and continued running down the corridor when suddenly the sonic was wretched from Sherlocks hand. The high pitched squeal stopped; immediately Sherlock turned around gun at the ready eyes searching for who had taken the sonic but saw nobody behind him.

Instead the Sonic was floating in the air, but when he darted towards it, it moved quickly upwards out of his reach. He considered just leaving it and running but then what if Steve's locked up? Or even leaving the sonic screwdriver in the wrong hands could be disastrous.

So he darted towards it again but it just moved further away from him, one of the mutants laughed, he was tall with cropped blonde hair. Telekinetic. The word popped into Sherlock's head as the gun was pulled from his other hand and thrown across the corridor. Slowly the reptile boy stood up and wiped at the blood as hoover girl slowly lifted herself into the air.

"Neat treat." the telekinetic grinned and suddenly Sherlock felt himself being thrown across the room and he hit the wall, "Mines cooler." Mycroft pulled out his gun but it was thrown across the room again. "Don't you watch Doctor Who? No guns."

"Let him go!" Mycroft yelled.

"How about... no?" the mutant boy said as his flicked his hand and slowly Sherlock was pushed upwards until he was on the ceiling and then the pressure left and he dropped to the floor. Mycroft ran to him and bent down to Sherlock's side as he slowly stood up, allowing Mycroft to help him to his feet. Both bothers were looking around furiously trying to find a way out of him, but so far their only plan is, don't die and get Steve.

"Well, nice speaking to you," Mycroft grinned politely, "But we gotta go, people to rescue, an awful lot of running to do, you know the drill. Talk to you son though."

The twins both took a step backwards but then hit into something, glancing around there was a girl with large green eyes and brown hair. She hadn't been in the group a moment ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony arrived in New York soon after the Brotherhood had begun to arrive, he watched as they landed and didn't hesitate to fight against the civilians and soldiers.

He watched as one of them killed two of the aggressive children. Tony didn't hesitate flying towards that mutant and shooting him in the back, killing him instantly.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled into the comm's.

"Tranq the aggressive kids. Get them outta danger. Stop the Brotherhood." Natasha answered simply.  
Tony nodded despite nobody could actually see his nodded, "Got it."

"I could do with a lift Stark." Clint asked and gave out his coordinates. Tony nodded again and flew straight towards Clint and grabbed him. Clint tensed up ready for flight immediately and then took off towards the nearest highest building placing him down.

"This good?"

Clint glanced around and nodded, "Perfect. Hold up," He looked towards Stark tower, "Get to the tower. Bruce has hulked. Gonna need you to put tranquilisers into the SB."

"The SB? What's that gotta do with anything?" Tony darted around trying to figure it out.

"Explain later. You need to get up there and do it."

"On it." Tony nodded and took off towards the tower but looked down to see an 8 year old kid in the middle of a fight with a mutant that looked as if their arms were made of wood. Tony flew down, grabbed the kid, shot the man with a blaster and then tranq'ed the struggling kid and carried him towards soldiers that held other kids.

With that Tony turned and flew up towards the tower, stopping for a moment to take in the scene. Loki and the Hulk were circling each other as Evie and Irene looked like they were about to fight as they talked by the door to the tower, Irene held a large box.

Loki stopped suddenly beside the SB and begun goading the Hulk towards him.  
Irene screamed Bruce's name and the Hulk spun around to face her but then Loki used that distraction to swipe his staff at the Hulk throwing him through the air until he landed on the edge of the roof, digging his large fingers into the roof to keep himself on there and stood up quickly only to see Loki flying towards him.

Tony didn't waste a moment and flew towards Loki, grabbing him around the waist and pushing him with full thrusters until they were far from the roof before releasing him allowing him to fall to the ground.

Evie had spun around to see what was going on. Irene watched Tony for a moment before taking her chance and running behind Evie, holding the box of tranquilizers and ran towards the SB, wishing she had a sonic screwdriver right now.

Tony then landed beside her as a shot went off hitting the side of the SB. Tony immediately jumped in front of Irene protecting her from another couple of bullets before he turned around and shot a blaster towards Evie, she was blown backwards through the door into the tower.

Hulk watched her go before turning and he jumped off the side of the tower and towards where Loki had fallen.

Irene turned to face Tony who was watching Hulk and then opened up the panel into the SB. Irene turned back to where Evie had landed but she was gone, "Tony, I need to go after Evie."

Tony glanced around and saw that she was gone and nodded, "Go. Be careful."

"I will." Irene ran towards the door and through it thinking that Evie was a few months pregnant and was hopefully not going to take risks - she wouldn't want to harm the unborn child, after all.

Tony turned back to the SB and looked at the wires inside. Inside the suit JARVIS had identified each wire and what it was connected to - there was one single wire leading upwards to the middle of the SB ariel that JARVIS couldn't identify.

Tony reached in and followed it upwards until it reached the top furiously wracking his brain for any adjustments he made when he was daemonised but came up short.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha and Clint watched as jets appeared over New York and from them jumped down people, mutants.  
Both agents sighed heavily and turned to face each other. Even the brainwashed kids had stopped fighting to watch the mutants land.

Barely a few minutes later Tony's voice reached their ears through the comm. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

"Tranq the aggressive kids. Get them outta danger. Stop the Brotherhood." Natasha answered simply from beside Clint as she mentally worked out a plan. She turned to face Clint, nodded once and jumped into action as a mutant (who Clint was sure had pure red eyes) landed beside her and shook the ground with his landing.

Clint looked upwards trying to find the best advantage point. When he found it he spoke to Tony. "I could do with a lift Stark." Clint asked and gave out his coordinates. A moment later Iron Man landed beside him and grabbed his back. Clint tensed up automatically ready for flight and then took off towards the nearest highest building that Clint pointed out, landing a moment later.

"This good?" Tony asked.

Clint glanced around and nodded, "Perfect. Hold up," He looked towards Stark tower and saw what looked like a giant green thing lunging at something else. Hulk. Damnit Clint inwardly cursed. "Get to the tower. Bruce has hulked. Gonna need you to put tranquilisers into the SB."

"The SB? What's that gotta do with anything?" Tony demanded.

"Explain later. You need to get up there and do it."

"On it." Tony nodded and took off towards the tower. Clint then glanced around New York, he was high up but there were still buildings hiding many more mutants from view. He got some explosive arrows ready and aimed at the largest group of mutants in his sight far below him.

Natasha found herself in battle with a man four times her size, he was strong but her small size and speed gave her the advantage and she dropped to the ground and slid between his legs coming out the other side. As he tried to turn around she used some rope to noose and throw around his neck and pulled hard, using all her weight until he came off balance and began falling towards her. Natasha quickly rolled out of the way wincing as her cheek caught on some metal as the guy fell to the floor with a large bang, she was pretty sure that he cracked the ground. She quickly tied up his legs and arms but halfway through that someone attacked her from behind.

She reached around, grabbed whatever it is by the hair and flipped it around, it landed heavily on their back and turned out to be a 6 year old girl. She growled at Natasha and attempted to stand but then cried out in pain and Natasha realised she'd broken the girls arm. She quickly shot her with a tranquiliser before picking her up moving her to a safer location, a small building where groups of unconscious children were placed with a few guards watching her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor spun around in the air and shot back towards the mutants heading towards New York. He wanted to catch as many of them in the air as he can. When he heard Irene say Loki's name in the comm he knew he had to get to New York. Get his brother. But as that thought processed hundreds of jets came into view.

Taking a deep breath Thor shot towards them and into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh hello." Sherlock greeted the girl, sounding calmer than he felt, "Would you uh...mind letting us past please?"

"Yeah. That ain't happening." the girl then grabbed Sherlock by his neck and threw him across the corridor with strength impossable for her height and build. As he hit the wall Sherlock thought to himself that he needs to find a way to stop being flung across the room.

When Mycroft tried to run to his brother he was stopped by a strong hand gripping his neck and pulling him backwards and then lifted into the air, his feet kicked as he tried to reach the floor but instead he was slammed against the wall but he couldn't see who had grabbed him and was holding him up. He could however feel a hand on his neck and he reached out to grip the arm attached to that hand. She's invisible! Mycroft realised.

Mycroft spared a glance towards Sherlock; he was leaning against the wall, a cut on his forehead bleeding down his cheek as he slowly trying to stand up through his obvious dizziness as everyone else's attention was on Mycroft.

"Huh, clever trick, love." he managed to get out through the small amount of breathing space; he had to keep them distracted and forced himself not to look at

Sherlock. "Are you...naked then?" he winked at her and grinned.

He heard a growl a lot closer than he had expected, "You and your brother aren't getting out of here." she hissed right beside his ear, "And you're not getting the prisoner."

"Prisoner?" Mycroft asked, and he saw the reptile boy glance over his shoulder. Mycroft followed his vision and saw an outline in the silver wall and a slight gap between the floor and the wall.

A door.

He could feel the woman trying to figure out what to say. He reached down slowly with one hand to feel his own gun in his pocket, "You're...you're not here for the prisoner?"

"We're here..." Sherlock had begun to crawl towards the sonic screwdriver and was changing the settings. "To explore." Mycroft answered - he could almost hear Sherlock thinking really, Mycroft? To explore?!

"Why do you have weapons?" she demanded, Telekinetic boy reached out his hand and the gun floated into the air and towards the air in front of Mycroft and pointed towards him.

Mycroft gulped, "We saw mutants...we were wary."

Sherlock paused and glanced over when he saw the gun move but he knew what would be best for them so continued to slide towards the door, when the other girl in the group – she was hovering above them – must have heard him and spun around. Sherlock didn't waste time pressing the button on the sonic and pointing it to the door. It immediately slid open to revel a small dark room with a man chained to the wall, naked with a shield on his back and cuts across his body.

He looked up at the sudden light and as soon as when he saw the twins, horror crossed over his features.

Mycroft had been dropped to the floor and the girl became visible against desperately trying to close the door.

Sherlock proceeded to grab her by the neck and throw her across the room. Mycroft then spun around and kneed Telekinetic in the solar plexus before he could react and then punched him in the temple before shooting him in the thigh the other teenagers screamed in anger and fear but Mycroft didn't care he needed Captain America and his brother safe right now.

The boy attempted to pull the gun from Mycroft's hands via telekinesis but Mycroft then trod on the boy's thigh, he cried out in pain but Mycroft punched him on the temple again and he fell unconscious, Mycroft then turned to point the gun at the flying girl, retile boy and invisible girl, she was now bleeding from a cut on her forehead and unconscious on the floor. Reptile boy had pulled her into his lap.

Mycroft looked over at the three terrified teenagers, the flying girl attempted to move closer to telekinetic boy but Mycroft stopped her with his movements.

"Why are you doing this?" The flying girl asked.

"Because we're here to save our friend."

Sherlock glanced over before entering the room, wary of the door closing behind him and begun to use the sonic to undo the chains around Steve.

"What...on Earth...are you two...doing?" Steve demanded breathlessly.

"Saving yo ass." Sherlock answered grinning.

"You and you." Mycroft spoke to the two conscious mutants, "What's the plan? Where are the other mutants?" when they didn't answer Mycroft let off a warning shot and they both screamed. "Answer the fucking question!"

"W-we don't know." Flying girl answered. "We were never t-told. We were meant to go to sa-San Francisco b-but Lord Loki w-was angry when he c-caught us outside and told us to g-guard the p-prisoner."

Mycroft sighed, she was telling the truth, he could see it in her eyes. They were only kids pulled into the wrong crowd. He could see how scared they were, trying to act tough but really didn't know what else to do.

A moment later Sherlock and Steve limped out of the room. Steve had his shield on his back but nothing else.

"Where are his clothes?" Mycroft demanded of the mutants.

"Un-under the bed I th-think." The girl answered again.

"Get 'em." Mycroft ordered not wanting any of his own to go back into the room. She nodded slowly walking into the room and bent down the get the clothes.

She threw them to Steve who caught them with a nod and began to get dressed not particularly caring about being naked in front of these people right now. He was slightly in shock at his rescue, he had almost given up hope that he would be rescued, thinking that everyone else would think him dead.

As Mycroft watched the girl walk back to reptile boy he didn't notice telekinesis waking up.

He didn't see him pull a knife from his sheath and he didn't see him throw it.

What Mycroft did see was a dagger soar through the air. It was aiming right at him - kept on course by the telekinetic mutant controlling it.

He couldn't move, he couldn't scream. He could only die.

He heard, some place to his right - Sherlock, screaming at him to move - to get out of the way! But he couldn't. The knife was sealing his fate.

But then - then, it didn't.

There was a blur – something big and dark and colourful - something-

Sherlock!

There was a dull thud as Sherlock came into contact with the knife.

Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock oh God no Sherlock

Mycroft was running to catch his little brother as he fell. There was a clang in the distance but it didn't matter.

Sherlock fell into Mycrofts arms – they fell to the floor together.

Sherlock whimpered. Mycroft swallowed, and looked down Sherlock's body. There was a knife imbedded in his upper belly, but tilted so it was inside his ribs too.

"No no no no," Mycroft said, "No."

Sherlock sighed, as if to say – Well, that's a shame.

Mycroft shifted himself so he could see Sherlock's face. There was a muddy mark across his cheekbone with a slash running through it and a cut above his eyebrow bleeding into his eye.

Sherlock smiled, and looked up at Mycroft. "It's okay." He muttered, "I'm dying." He seemed far too okay with that.  
"No no, we'll get you to a hospital. You'll be alright." Mycroft reassured himself.

"No, brother mine." It was a joke - an inside joke and under different circumstances Mycroft would of laughed. But his brother was dying - not really the ideal time for a joke around. "Just remember this isn't your fault, okay? I jumped in."

Both brothers now had tears running down their face. "No, if I had moved -"

"No." Sherlock spoke with a surprising amount of force for a dying man. "This is my fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"But it is."

"Mycroft, be quiet." He obeyed. Sherlock's voice was slowly fading now. "Listen, as cliché as it is, live a good life, okay? Please, do that for me. If something makes you unhappy, get rid of it." Mycroft nodded silently. "Remember that your covers are too thick for summer? You always forget. After this is over, go buy some, some new ones. Or steal mine." He laughed. "I won't need them anymore, will I?"

"No, don't say that. You'll be fine."

Sherlock shook his head, sadly. "I love you, okay? Don't forget it. Tell Evie that it wasn't her fault. Tell Irene that she was great." Sherlock's eyes were drooping now, the life slowly fading – but then there was one last grin. Mycroft would never forget that grin – the sad, fading smile of a man who was just letting go.

"And you know what? So was I."

Mycroft smiled at the reference - but then Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed.

There was no sound. There were no feelings.

Just... emptiness. Void. His brother was gone, his brother, who he couldn't remember life with out – his other half, his partner in crime, his goddamn twin - was lying lifeless in his arms.


	32. Operation Liquefy

Irene ran into the tower and looked around hoping for a sign of Evie.

"She's currently running down the stairs. I've blocked off her at level 50." JARVIS said - even he sounded worried.

"Thanks." Irene stated taking off down the stairs having no plan at all, furiously trying to think when suddenly a shot rang out. Irene flinched and ducked behind the railing, "Evie!" Irene yelled out, "Stop!" when nothing else happened Irene stood up slowly and looked down through the railing until she caught sight of Evie stood by a large steel door blocking her from going any further.

"What do you want?" Evie demanded, Irene glanced at the gun still in Evie's hand but now lowered.

"I want you to stop."

"I can't Irene, don't you understand that?" Evie sounded desperate, one hand rested on her slightly swollen stomach, "I can't." Irene took a slow hesitate step towards her but then Evie lifted the gun pointing at Irene again. "Don't move."

"Evie, you sound hysterical."

"I'm not. Evie shook her head, "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

Evie stopped and slowly lowered the gun and stepped closer to Irene, "You're just jealous. Jealous that I got him. You liked Regalis since the moment you saw him didn't you?"

Irene's eyes widened - where the hell had that come from? "What? No I-"

"Yes. That's it. You've always been jealous of me. Of Jake, Steve and now Loki. Of my entire life, my powers," Evie reached towards Irene and she stepped backwards, "My friendships with the Avengers and now, the power I'll get from this. You want the power! I was going to let you join me but now, now you've tried to stop me," Evie stepped closer and Irene stepped further away, she was shaking at the look in Evie's eyes. She was manic, willing to do anything right now and then she grinned. "Tolle illum ad me." She murmured one hand holding her right wrist before she disappeared.

Irene cursed, "JARVIS?"

"Evie has left the building."

Irene cursed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mycroft slowly glanced up to see three of the mutants were staring in horror, Steve stood by Telekinesis who had blood running down his face and Steve had blood on his fist and on the shield.

Mycroft reached down and picked up the gun from where it had dropped on the floor, he looked horribly vacant, and the thought crashed into Steve before he could stop it - he looked like there was no more hope. For this battle, for Evie, for himself.

There was no conscious thought shown on his face as he walked towards the boy who had killed his brother and pointed the gun at his temple, his hand steady. He looked at the boy, and his eyes were dead.

Steve swallowed loudly watching this scene unfold, thinking whether or not he should try to stop him. But Steve knew, had that been him, had that been anyone he loves more than anyone else in the world, he wouldn't let anyone stop him and he wouldn't want anyone to stop him.

But Mycroft wasn't him. Mycroft has never killed before. Mycroft will regret it.

Reaching a decision Steve gently reached out and laid his hand on Mycroft shoulder. "Mycroft." He spoke softly, and Steve was reminded of how one would speak to a spooked animal.

Mycroft stared down at the boy his hands shaking, the boy's eyes were closed, blood steeped out of a cut in his head - he was just a kid. By the looks of it, barely seventeen. A kid pulled into this by the wrong crowd; Mycroft forced himself to look away from the boy and at the other three teenagers. They had huddled together in a corner. They were scared. Terrified.

But this boy just killed Sherlock.

Without hesitation.

He killed his brother.

His twin.

"Mycroft," Steve repeated squeezing his shoulder softly.

Mycroft looked up at him, tears were streaming down from his bloodshot eyes but he didn't care, his entire body was shaking, the previous calm and steady hand gone as Mycroft's resolve crumbled. "Steve-" Mycroft whispered, "Please."  
Steve nodded, understanding. "It's okay Mycroft," he used his other hand to slowly reach down and grip hold of the gun by the barrel, carefully pulling it from Mycrofts hands and switched the safety on.

Mycroft dropped to his knees the moment the gun left his hands and he crawled towards his brother, pulling Sherlock's head onto his lap.

Steve gripped the telekinesis boy and pulled him into the prison room before turning to the other mutants, "Get in there. Now." He ordered. Reptile boy picked up the invisible girl and took her with him as they went into the prison room. Steve closed the door and turned back to Mycroft who had managed to stand up and pulled Sherlock into his arms holding him close to his chest.

"Do you know the way out?"

Mycroft nodded, "We have a jet but it's a long walk away from here." his voice was rough and quiet.

Steve nodded, "Let's go then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Avengers?" Steve's voice suddenly came through the comm system and Tony grinned widely. "It's Steve."

"Captain!" Tony announced happily, "Great to hear your voice! How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely spiffing." Steve answered felling the exact opposite and allowed sarcasm to show through his voice." Steve answered, Tony could hear the sarcasm dripping in his voice and chuckled, he couldn't believe the relief that shot through him knowing Steve is alive and well enough to talk.

"Perfect." Tony answered. "Mycroft and Sherlock?" when Steve didn't answer the relief was immediately replaced with worry and panic. "Steve?" Tony more or less yelled. "Mycroft and Sherlock?"

"Sherlock didn't- he didn't-" Steve trailed off unsure how to answer.

Tony froze, Sherlock? He had not expected that, even knowing how dangerous it was for them, part of him just expected it's be easy, they'd all be safe. He wasn't sure about Steve but hadn't let himself think about that. But Sherlock? Sherlock had been his friend, a good friend and a great man. But Tony immediately forgot his own grief when Irene's quiet voice came through.

"Tell me you're joking Steve?"

"I'm sorry, Irene."

Tony was about to answer when suddenly he couldn't move. Everything was frozen. Inside he the suit he could feel his arm pushing against the side of the suit but it wouldn't budge. He felt as if he was pushing against a solid wall.  
He tried to move his head, lift his face plate, activate the thrusters but nothing would work.

His entire suit was frozen, "What the hell?" he muttered, "JARVIS?"

"It appears you can't move, sir."

"Yeah, no shit. Any suggestions to why?"

"Magneto." JARVIS answered, and Tony could hear the fear and worry in his electronic voice.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mr Stark." Another voice spoke above JARVIS and it sent shivers down Tony's spine, he felt his entire body being spun around to see Magneto hovering above him wearing the purple helmet and a red/purple cape flowing out from behind him as he stepped onto the roof.

Tony swallowed, "Electromagnet, nice to see you again. Been a while. Might I say, your hair looks fabulous today."

"Your arc reactor is incredible." Magneto murmured, staring at the middle of Tony's chest plate where the arc reactor resides, completely ignoring Tony's greeting.

"Thank you." Tony muttered as his faceplate was pulled off and thrown carelessly to the floor, "Careful with that, this is my favourite suit."

"The alloy you used, titanium-gold alloy, am I correct?"

Tony nodded, "Clever trick. But there's one this I don't get. What do you get in all of this? What's Loki promised you?"

Magneto stared at Tony, considering, "He's promised me more power." he admitted eventually.

"Since when did the great Magneto work with someone else?"

Magneto seemed irritated at the question. "Since I realised that when we win, I need someone with his mind. His ambition. A king." Magneto's eye's twinkled as he said that. "You can join us. With a mind like yours...there's so much we could do."

Tony laughed, "You think I'd join you? Join Loki?! I'd rather die."

"That, my boy, canbe arranged." Magneto moved his hand into a fist and squeezed.

Tony felt the entire suit collapsing in on him. His breathing was forcibly swallowed as his body was pushed in on itself. "JARVIS! Get me out of here!" he managed to get out through the pain.

"There is the emergency eject but you'll be thrown off the roof."

"Do it!" Tony demanded, his voice strained. JARVIS didn't wait for another confirmation and instead Tony felt the suit explode around him, forcing him up into the air and then he was falling. Falling fast.

"JARVIS!" Tony yelled as he fell. "Deploy 43!"

"Doing so now, sir." JARVIS answered, calmer than Tony felt his AI should be as he fell to his possible death.

Tony forced himself to turn around so that he was falling face forward and stretch out when he heard something speeding towards him and then he was enclosed in a suit. He saw the ground getting closer and closer and he was reminded of the last time they faced Loki and this exact same thing happened, before finally his faceplate came over his face and the suit was activated.

Tony turned the thrusters on and stopped mid-air before shooting back into the air vaguely wondering how far Magneto's powers can reach.

"Shit. Get to high ground! I repeat! Get to high ground!" Clint yelled through the comm, and that was when he saw it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He held the gun at the ready just in case and shield in his other hand. His entire body ached and hurt, he was shaking from nerve damage but right now there were bigger problems. So he followed Mycroft as they ran through corridors.

Mycroft didn't seem to even think about the direction as he ran but Steve trusted him to get them out of here.

They didn't run into anything, mutant or otherwise, and the moment they stepped out of the door leading outside Mycroft looked up at the sky and fell to his knees. Steve put his shield on his back, put the gun on the floor and bent down beside him putting his arms under Sherlock pulling the boy from Mycroft arms.

Mycroft whimpered but Steve just nodded at him, "C'mon. We need to get to New York."

Mycroft took a deep breath and nodded standing back up and allowed Steve to take Sherlock from him and picked up the gun, "This way."

They ran into the forest and didn't stop until they reached the warehouse and saw the fire escape on the side, "It's on the roof. We can't carry..." Mycroft trailed off and Steve nodded.

"I'll climb and bring the jet down." Steve offered, Mycroft nodding and watched Steve place his brother on the ground and jumped up to climb up the fire escape.

When he got into the jet he tried forced his hands to stop shaking as he turned it on and opened the comm as he hovered up into the air and slowly made his way towards Mycroft.

"Avengers?" he spoke, "It's Steve."

"Captain! Great to hear your voice!" Tony answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely spiffing." Steve answered, feelingthe exact opposite and allowing sarcasm to show through his voice.

"Perfect." Tony answered. "Mycroft and Sherlock?" Steve hesitated – how was he supposed to tell them that Sherlock was dead? He knew Irene would hear this and he didn't want this to be the way she finds out, but how else was he going to tell her? It would be unfair to tell everyone else but keep it from her.

"Steve? Mycroft and Sherlock?" Tony repeated yelling through the comm, sounding worried at the prolonged silence.

""Sherlock didn't- he didn't-" Steve trailed off, finding himself unable to carry on.

"Tell me you're joking Steve?" Irene joined in, her voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry Irene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irene was silent for a moment and then the elevator stopped and she was at the bottom floor but everything felt numb.

Sherlock's-

She couldn't even begin to process the word.

"Irene?" Mycroft's voice came through a moment later. It was quiet, emotionless.

"Mycroft? Is it true?"

"It's true."

And that was enough to bring her back into reality. "Croft you get back here. You get back here safe and we will grieve together but right now we need to beat this thing okay? Croft?"

"Thank you, Rene." Mycroft murmured quietly. He sounded like he wasn't there, like he was trying to isolate himself from what was happening, and for that Irene was grateful. As unfair as it sounded, they needed Mycroft in the game and if he was offsetting the grief then it gave them one less thing to think about.

Irene nodded to herself and walked into the lobby of Stark towers, then made her way outside just as a young boy jumped at her. She squealed and threw him off and then remembered that she didn't have any tranquilisers. There was a moment of struggle as the boy kicked and scratched but she held his wrists at his sides, then gathered them into her hands so he was unable to do anything but kick. Holding him out at a distance, she took the struggling child to the guards who immediately tranquilised the boy and thanked her.

Irene nodded at them and turned to run into battle and hope to see Evie and stop her before anyone else she loves gets hurt.

"Shit. Get to high ground! I repeat! Get to high ground!" Clint yelled into the comm.

That was when she saw it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hulk saw puny God. Hulk angry. Hulk want to stop him. Hulk smash.

Hulk saw Man of Iron take away puny God and drop him.

Hulk follow.

Hulk smash.

Annoying people attack. Easy to flick. He flicked them as they climbed on him.

He watched them fly away and the punched Puny God. Puny God flies.

Hulk go to follow when something tickled his back. He turned to push it off and when he turned back Puny God had gone.

Red was there. She looked worry. He like red. "Hulk! Could use a lift?"

Hulk grinned and watched her run towards him. He held out his arms at the ready and when she jumped on them he shot her upwards and watched her grab the side of a building.

Hulk then turned around and smash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Travel via Magical bracelets, Evie quickly found, isn't very fun.

She managed not to throw up, which was saying a lot since being pregnant she had been sick more times than she can count. Not even Loki's power can stop that – not that she wanted him to either. It wasn't worth the risk.

When she landed she found herself in the middle of West 9th Street, a few miles from the Stark Tower and she looked around knowing that Loki should be within a few meters due to using the bracelets. Then the wall beside her exploded and Evie dived to the floor protecting herself from the debris. As she stood up she put one hand on her only slightly swollen belly hoping that the baby is okay and turned to see what had exploded through the wall to see Loki lying on the floor breathing heavily.

Loki groaned, panting and then sat up catching her eye. He smirked despite being in obvious pain. "I do not suggest getting in a fight with the beast." Evie chuckled and looked around, not being able to see the Hulk.

So far everything looked perfect, the brotherhood were winning, the soldiers were being pushed back, she couldn't see any of the Avengers and they were surrounded. The Avengers were split up, Steve was trapped, Thor she wasn't sure where he was, and they had mutants, mutants that are harder to stop and harder to kill.

With that thought she grinned down at Loki. "Time for Operation Liquefy?" she asked.

Loki rolled his eyes as he gracefully stood up. "I do not understand why you insist on having a name for it. But yes. It is time."

Evie nodded and glanced around walking to the nearest skyscraper. Loki at her side she pressed her hand against the wall concentrating hard on it. Slowly from beneath her hand it begun to transform.

Clint saw Natasha surrounded by doppelgangers and he sent an arrow at the original doppelganger – at least he hoped it was the right one, proven correct when the others disappeared and the original fell to the floor – Natasha muttered a thanks before lunging towards Quicksilver unsurprised when he darted away.

That was when he saw it.

A skyscraper – one of the new ones built after the original battle – was changing. It took him a second – but then she saw Evie at the base, her hand on it and rippling outwards from her hand the concrete and glass and everything of the building was changing.

Evie was changing a building into water.

"Shit. Get to high ground! I repeat! Get to high ground!" Clint yelled into the comm.

"Der'mo." Natasha swore when she saw it and then looked around before she saw Hulk, she knew he shouldn't be here, he could hurt innocent people – children – but right now there wasn't time.

"Hulk! Could do with a lift?"

Hulk spun around, grinned at her and held out his arms. Natasha grinned and began to run towards him and used him to throw her into the air and grip the side of a building to leverage herself up.

Irene turned back running into Stark tower, "JARVIS! Get me high!"

"Sorry?" the AI sounded concerned for her sanity.

"Elevator! Full speed! High as we can go!" Irene yelled as she ran into the elevator.

Tony glanced around to see if he could help and saw Hulk but he knew there was nothing he could do for the people down there, he just could hope that maybe this will slow down the Brotherhood. With that thought he shot down towards Evie and Loki but before he can reach her the tower began to wobble and fall and then stopped. From the top of the skyscraper something shot towards it and it began to change again.

Tony laughed softly as he finally noticed the jet above them and people jumping from it. The Sky turned dark and he heard Clint's laughter in his ear, "Help has arrived."

Tony watched as one of them slid from the jet creating an ice path in front of himself, one hand concentrating on creating the slide going towards and around the tower, the other hand was pointed to the tower slowly turning it to ice. A moment later another girl dropped from the jet into the ice building, straight through the ice, to save the people that had been trapped in the ice after falling through the water.

The sky turned dark and a woman with white hair floated down from the jet, arms out stretched and a bolt of lightning shot down in front of quicksilver stopping him long enough for Natasha to grab him and Clint to send an arrow into his knee successfully stopping him for a while.

As Tony reached Evie and Loki so did another jet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve pushed the jet to go as fast as they could, Mycroft sat in the back after strapping Sherlock's body into ensure he didn't fall off the seat as they flew towards New York. They arrived in time to see a larger jet with a large X on the side; it was hovering a few miles from an ice tower.

"Help has arrived!" He heard Clint laughing gleefully through the comm system.

Steve watched Iron Man shooting towards the bottom of the ice skyscraper where he finally noticed Evie and Loki.

Steve didn't hesitate to take the jet down, landing it heavily and quickly before jumping up even before it had fully stopped running to the doors with his shield at the ready. Mycroft nodded at him and Steve ran out running towards Evie.

"Evie! Stop this madness!" he yelled as he neared her.

Evie laughed humourlessly ignoring the destruction going on around them as the X-men begun to fight against the Brotherhood, Wolverine fighting against Sabertooth, Kitty was helping survivors inside the ice building, a girl in a yellow jacket throwing what looked like fireballs at a brotherhood that was throwing rocks from their arms into buildings.

All helping the Avengers get the upper-hand once more. "You think that you coming to tell me to stop will magically make me just stop?"

"No, but this might." Mycroft's voice was soft but loud enough to be heard above the sounds of the battle around them. Steve stepped to the side to allow Mycroft to be in view, when Evie looked over she gasped.

Mycroft was walking out of the jet carrying Sherlock's body in his arms.

"Sherlock- oh my God, Sherlock..." Evie whispered but then Loki placed his hand on her shoulder and every emotion that Evie was showing was hidden immediately, she stiffened up and glared at them but before anyone could speak Irene joined them, she had ran all the way from Stark towers, running through the streets until finally she made it to the street they were on, she only had eyes for Evie.


	33. Awakening

AN: Sorry this is late! Basically, Till-the-wheels-fall-off is currently at Catherss' house so I (Catherss) have been busy showing TTWFT around cool places. We're sorry for the delay!

Most of the X-men disappeared before S.H.I.E.L.D could grab them, running to regroup and heal those who S.H.I.E.L.D had wounded. Storm came to S.H.I.E.L.D a few days later to give them a report before leaving again without much of a word to those she had assisted in battle or those who had assisted her.

All of the Avengers went straight to one of the smaller, lesser known bases S.H.I.E.L.D owned on the edge of New York to be checked and treated for injuries.

Most of them had multiple injuries but would be physically fine after some rest and healing from the nurses and one of the X-Men mutants who had the ability to heal in short bursts (he had quickly sorted out the maimed ally mutants and had offered his services to S.H.I.E.L.D). Natasha, however, was in a coma, apparently infected with an unknown disease from the bite she had received along with rabies. The Doctors, Tony and Bruce were working on curing her immediately (the mutant boy said that he couldn't help comatose patients – it was something to do with him having to sort of latch onto their brain to expel healing.)

After the adrenaline had worn off neither Irene nor Mycroft had spoken since they had arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. They instead sat together, unconsciously leaving space between them, not speaking and staring at the wall blankly. Nobody really had the heart to stop them – and those who had tried to interact with them had only been rewarded short and snappy answers.

Both Evie and Loki were placed in separate secure rooms, Evie unconscious and Loki sat alone in his cell, sitting with his feet on the bench, head in his hands and sitting in an upright foetal position. He was unmoving and silent to anyone that tried to question him or even offer him food (as much as Tony had protested, Fury demanded the prisoner at least be offered food. You couldn't interrogate a dead man).

Through the first night Bruce and Tony worked all night trying to help Natasha. Clint stayed at her side, snatching small bouts of rest before being on watch again for either signs of recovery from Natasha or some unknown enemy. Steve stayed at Evie side despite the Doctor's arguments and the others did what they could to help and heal.

The next morning Tony and Bruce gleefully entered Evie's cell/recovery room announcing to Steve that Natasha will be alright but she's in a temporary coma as her body burnt off the infection.

"Great." Steve smiled and Tony rose an eyebrow, "Sorry, I really am glad," Steve rubbed at his eyes, "I'm just so tired at the moment. Well done. Though - did you work all night?"

The two geniuses' nodded (surprisingly in unison), "But it seems we got more sleep than you seemed to have." Bruce murmured.

Steve shrugged, "What if she wakes up? I need her to see I'm here for her."

"She's still daemonised." Tony reminded him softly, "For another month at least. Don't expect her to be exactly...happy about being here."

"I know but that doesn't change that I need to be here."

Before anyone could comment a Doctor entered the room and greeted them all, "Well it's safe to say Evie is in full health. Obviously our devices cannot detect the daemon but I assume she's not un-daemonised." The Doctor hesitated glancing around at each of them, "I'm unaware of how much you know about this but Evie is pregnant, 2 months and 2 weeks gone. Despite it all the foetus is healthy." The Doctor added the last part with a nervous smile unsure how they were going to take this new information – especially since he didn't know who knew and if it was entirely appropriate to tell all of them at once.

Bruce and Tony glanced at Steve, as shocked as they were about this they knew Steve would be the most affected by this.

Steve froze, not moving for a few moments, staring at the Doctor not sure how to react. He had his suspicions that something had changed, the way Loki was careful with Evie. But hearing it confirmed. Like this? He didn't know how to act.

So instead he masked his shock and pain and stood up turning on his heel to walking straight out of the room, past Thor and Darcy who had come to visit and away from the medical bay. He didn't know where he was going, just somewhere. Away from Evie and her child.

Loki's child.

He eventually made it into the gym, it was completely empty due to all agents working in different states stopping the brotherhood and cleaning up New York.

Taking a deep breath he went to the punching bags and started working on it, not even bothering to change out of the shirt he was in now. Every time he punched the bag his entire arm screamed in pain, each and every nerve on fire. He only lasted a few minutes until the door opened; Steve glanced over to see Bruce walking into the room.

"You know, you've still got nerve damage. I wouldn't suggest irritating your nerves any more than they already are." Bruce commented calmly, coming to a standstill about five metres away from Steve who was still pounding at the bag.

Steve smirked, "It. Helps." He punctuated each word with a punch.

"That must hurt though."

"It. Helps." Steve repeated.

Bruce sighed and nodded, taking the few steps closer to Steve who ignored him, hitting it over and over again until Bruce placed his hand on his shoulder – it felt slightly awkward due to the height differences but after a moment Steve relaxed and leaned into the punching bag, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry to say this but I have to be certain...I assume it's not yours?"

Steve shook his head, "We- Evie and I... we never had sex." While Steve would normally avoid any conversation like this, Bruce had some air about him that made it about fifty times easier to talk about matters such as these than anyone else. "So, it can't be mine." Bruce sighed heavily, shoulders slumping along with Steve's. "I don't know what to do." Steve admitted quietly, "When we finally get rid of the daemon...is she still going to want to be with me? Do I want to be with her? Bring up someone else's kid?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." Steve answered without a seconds hesitation.

"Then you can do it. You can love this kid. Bring him or her up; we'll be there as well. He or she will grow up and be great, he or she will be like you, not like him. Okay?"

Steve was surprised at the fierceness in Bruce's tone and found himself nodding, "Okay." Bruce nodded slowly, suddenly calming down and the light green in his eyes faded.

"C'mon. You need your rest and it's not good for your nerves doing this."

Steve sighed but he had to agree with Bruce, "I'm gonna go find a room and take a nap, if she wakes up-"

"I'll call you." Bruce promised.

"Thanks."

As they left the gym they went separate ways but Steve, instead of going up a floor to the impromptu bedrooms that had been set up to accommodate the uninjured Avengers, he needed to talk to someone.

He entered Loki's cell room; it was the same as he had before the room for the Hulk, redone and stronger than before.

Loki was sat on the seat at the other end of the cell leaning against the glass looking more vulnerable than Steve had expected, to see this man, a God and more powerful than anything he knows, his mask was dropped and all Steve could see from worry but as soon as Loki noticed his presence the mask was back. Steve could still see the vulnerable Loki underneath it – it was there, in his eyes.

"Why her?" was all Steve said.

Loki shrugged, "It was not my original plan but she was there. How is she?"

"No. You don't get to ask how she is! You did this to her!"

Loki slowly stood up and walked across the cell, standing square against Steve, a few footsteps away from the reinforced glass barrier. "I did not wish to hurt her. Please. Is she alive?"

Steve just glared at the man, "I thought I hated you before, last time we fought. But now, I feel sorry for you. You're going to lose her when the daemons gone. Both her and your child."

Loki blinked, he hesitated, Steve saw the look of panic and sadness go across his face but it was gone as quickly as it had come, "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"She's alive." with that Steve stalked out of the room and went to find a room hoping to attempt to sleep for an hour or so, though the attempt would almost certainly be futile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irene woke up in the morning to find herself alone. Mycroft had wandered off for coffee or a snack (she'd noticed he'd never eaten anything larger than two rounds of toast in one go since Sherlock had died). She stood up slowly her entire body aching from the fight, her broken wrist throbbing along with her head and each and every bruise covering her body. "Croft?" She called out wanting to see him, feel his arms around her, that's all she needed right now.

She found him in the kitchen sat by the table holding an apple and staring forwards, his face was completely blank. Empty.

When he saw Irene his eyes flickered before going blank once again. Irene sat down on the chair beside him.

"We need to tell Natalie." Mycroft told her softly. "He text her before we went in."

"I'll take care of that." Irene promised. That was partly a lie - she wasn't sure if she could. She felt like if she tried to do anything more difficult than wondering down to the kitchen she'd just collapse but she knew this will be worse for Mycroft. His twin is dead, his other half.

Being a physiatrist she knew she was diagnosing herself, mentally going through the stages of grief, Mycroft is currently in denial, but she wasn't sure about herself. She didn't think she was in denial nor any of them between that an acceptance. In all honesty she felt that she was ignoring it all and being there for Mycroft and worrying about Evie before she worries about her own feelings. Which then could mean she is in denial.

She remembered once in University she was hanging out with Mycroft and Evie whilst Sherlock was on a date, when Mycroft suddenly stood without a word to either of them, quickly explaining that Sherlock had been hurt somehow and they needed to get to the hospital. Turned out Sherlock had fallen down the stairs and broken his leg. Mycroft had never been able to explain how he knew – he just said that he did.

"Thank you." Mycrofts words brought Irene out of her thoughts and she shrugged.

"I need to be useful I guess."

"Yeah." Mycroft murmured, and Irene wasn't sure if it was an agreement or simply an acknowledgement that she'd said something. She realised she didn't actually care that much either (she'd been finding it hard to care about anything outside of Mycrofts welfare and Evie's state of consciousness, or lack thereof).

They both looked up as Darcy walked into the room, when she saw them she stopped and smiled softly, "Hey guys." Mycroft nodded at her and Irene waved. "Look I heard about Sherlock and I just-"

"Don't." Mycroft said and Darcy stopped and nodded.

"Sorry."

Mycroft just shook his head and stood up walking straight past Darcy and out the room. Irene sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before standing up, "Sorry and, uh, thanks." She murmured to Darcy before quickly following Mycroft catching up to him in the hallway.

"I generally don't know what to do at the moment." Mycroft said when Irene had caught up to him, he was staring forward unblinkingly, "After something- something like this we'd go out get drunk and talk about what we did, share stories about whoever we might of lost or just anecdotes... generally. We'd laugh or we'd cry together. But now..."

"I know." Irene murmured.

Mycroft stopped walking and Irene took a couple of steps before she realised he stopped and she turned to face him, he was staring at the floor not moving, slowly he lifted his eyes and caught Irene's. His eyes were sparkling with tears and worry, "Irene," he whispered, "I could kill her. I almost killed the man that did this. But I could kill her right now."

Irene swallowed, how was she supposed to react to that? Part of her brain noted that he was seemingly in the anger stage – and that same part wanted her to go into Physc mode and talk to him like a patient but she knew she couldn't, this is her friend, talking about another friend. So instead she just said softly, "It wasn't her fault, all of this."

"She knew exactly where Steve was. She was there. But she left Steve to rot leaving us to go save him because she knew we would. She knew somebody would because we're a freaking Ohana or whatever. But she could have got him out! She could have saved him but no. We went. We saved him now my brother is dead!"

Mycroft froze as he said those words, the first time it was uttered. Confirmed.

Steve walked out of a room at that moment and he froze at Mycrofts yell, "Mycroft." Steve greeted, "I'm sorry. If you hadn't come to save me-"

Mycroft shook his head, "It's not your fault. I don't blame you." With that Mycroft walked past Steve and began jogging down the corridor not caring about where he was going. Irene stayed where she was.

"He's right; it's not your fault."

Steve shrugged, "Part of it is."

"Right, so you expect us to have just left you there?" Steve shrugged gain, "No Steve I'd rather die than leave you there and I know you feel the same."

Steve nodded, "Your right but I can't help feeling guilty. Sherlock- Sherlock is- was a great man, I couldn't even begin to imagine how Mycroft feels."

"What happened?" Irene asked, Mycroft hadn't told her the details and she hadn't asked but she wanted to know.

"Sherlock jumped in front of a knife, he saved Mycrofts life."

Irene closed her eyes breathing deeply trying to stay calm and not imagine how guilty Mycroft must feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mycroft knew exactly where he wanted to go and it didn't take him long to get there.

Loki looked up at the entrance and lent forwards raising an eyebrow, "Friend of Evies. Pleasure."

"I want the kiss daemon."

Loki cocked his head, "Why?"

"It stops you from feeling. I need it."

"Not completely. There is no guilt. It removes you're inhibitions."

"Like red Kryptonite? Good enough for me."

Loki cocked his head at the reference and then smirked, "Ah, your brother died did he not?" Mycroft purposely didn't blink, keeping hold of Loki's eye contact, showing him how serious he is. "Well I'm afraid the only way to get one is for me to kiss you. Something I'm not willing to do." He smirked and turned away from Mycroft, probably silently trying to convay how the conversation was over.

"Please. I'll do anything."

"You'll aid in my and Evie's escape?" He asked, turning again slightly. Mycroft hesitated before sighing and shaking his head, there were other ways he can stop the pain, stop feeling. Risking millions of other deaths isn't worth it. "Didn't think so." Loki sat back and closed his eyes after a few minutes he heard Mycroft leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint had barely left Natasha's side waiting nervously for Tony and Bruce to find a way to help her, when they came into the room at 6am Clint stood up nervously, Tony just grinned at him as Bruce injected a clear liquid into her inner elbow and then looked at the machines beeping around her. Clint had no idea what any of it other than the heart monitor meant but he could see that they had changed from a moment ago.

"Perfect, it's already healing her." Bruce told Clint cheerfully, after briefly consulting one of the monitors that Clint hadn't even bothered looking at it looked to complicated.

"Will she wake up soon then?"

"Hard to tell. She's in a temporary coma until her bodies healed enough to wake up. I'll come and check on her in a few hours but right now I need sleep. Only wake me if the world is about to end, otherwise you might be seeing more green than you want right now." With that Bruce left the room barely making it to his own before collapsing on the bed falling into the land of sleep quicker than usual.

A few hours later, long after Bruce had come to check on her, Natasha opened her eyes and grinned when she saw Clint fast asleep in the seat beside her bed. She shifted in her bed knowing that it would wake the light sleeper beside her and Clint did as expected, sitting up and his hand reached down to where his bow lay on the floor beside the seat.

"Morning," she murmured, her throat dry and voice rough.

"More like afternoon." Clint corrected as he stood up to pour her a cup of water from the jug beside her bed. Natasha sat up in her bed and took it from him with a nod of thanks.

"What happened then?"

"You were bitten by a wolf like mutant that infect people with a single bite. I was afraid you'd turn into a werewolf."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" Clint smirked, "And Evie? Loki? Avengers?"

"Captured. Evie's still unconscious, Loki's in a cell. Everyone is alive, injured but alive." Natasha nodded, downed the drink and then promptly fell asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First time she woke up she could hear footsteps, a familiar voice telling her it's going to be okay, or you'll be fine and asking her to squeeze her hand. She did as she was told but all she could think was 'Where is Regalis?' before falling back to sleep.

The next time she woke up she winced at the bright light, "JARVIS, turn the light down," she murmured. She heard someone moving and saw the light behind her eyelids die down enough for her to open her eyes. Above her all she could see was a white ceiling that she didn't recognise.

"It's been a while since you last spoke to JARVIS." A voice muttered beside her and Evie jumped in shock, turning her head to see the person behind the voice.

Steve stood beside a chair, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt; he had a bandage across his nose, a cut across his cheek, forehead and lip along with multiple bruises across his entire visible body.

Evie glanced around to see if anyone else was in the room with them - finding it empty she tried to sit up but found her arms and legs were restrained, strapped to the bed.

"Steve." Evie uttered.

"Evelyn." Steve swallowed heavily, "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Loki?" Evie avoided the question.

Steve also avoided her question. "So you remember what happened?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

Steve nodded to himself, "Thought so. He's still alive if that's what you want to know."

Evie smiled at those words, "I wanna see him."

"That's not going to happen."

"Just for a minute?" Evie bargained.

Steve shook his head and sat down, "Oh, and don't bother trying to use your powers. You've been given a small dose of the cure and you're being re-dosed every week until the New Moon." He saw her hands un-tense from around the bindings. "Evie," Steve spoke carefully in a calculated manner taking her hand in his, "Do you even care about what happened? All those deaths you caused... Sherlock?"

Evie shrugged uncaringly. "He should have been more careful."

"He was saving me from where you left me to die."

"Actually no," Evie stretched her hand trying to force him to release it, "If we had won we would have kept that place as our base of operations. So technically you weren't left to die, we just didn't want you interfering. The less Avengers the better."

"So what? You were gonna just keep me?"

Evie shrugged, "Loki did say something about a slave."

"What about your babysitter?" Steve asked coldly, looking her in the eye. Evie almost immediately looked away.

Evie stopped her constant attempt at pulling at the bindings. "What?"

"We know about the baby."

Evie swallowed and looked anywhere but at Steve. "How do you know about that? Irene told you?"

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Irene knows? No, we're in a hospital Evie, how do you think we know?" Steve looked at her though she was stupid (though Evie knew he didn't mean it – he was just unconsciously trying to defend himself).

"What's gonna happen then? Is shield gonna try and abort my baby?"

"No. I'm not gonna let that happen – your body, your rules. But no decisions will be made until the new moon."

Before Evie could reply the door opened, Tony and Irene walked in, "Evie! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like someone tranquilised me and then removed my powers." Evie answered scowling at Tony who just grinned at her bending down to kiss her cheek.

"I missed your sarcasm."

"Sarcasm? That's how I currently feel."

Tony shrugged, "Good enough for me." He glanced back at Irene who stood completely sill by the door. "Well just came to check on your vitals but your awake so I see its all fine. Captain, I need to show you something!"

Steve rose an eyebrow before he glanced back to see Irene and nodded, "Yeah uh..." Steve stood up and bent down to kiss Evie's forehead, "I'll be back later, okay?"

"I'd rather you weren't but whatever."

As both Tony and Steve left the room closing the door behind them and Irene took the seat that Steve had vacated. "Evie." She greeted calmer than she felt.

"Irene." Evie spat.

"You remember that quote, 'love is handing someone a gun and letting it point to your head, believing that they won't pull the trigger.' That was what I did Evie, except I had no idea if you'd pull the trigger or not." Irene swallowed and reached out to take Evie's hand. "You were gonna kill me weren't you?"

Evie shrugged. "If that's what it would take to win then yes, I would have."

"Did our lifelong friendship mean nothing to you? All those times we sat in your back garden giggling over the cute boys in the school, grieving over Jacob together. You're crush on Mycroft before he became our friend and realised he was gay. It meant nothing?"

"It meant enough, past tense. Now all that matters is power."

"More than your baby?"

Evie hesitated, "My baby will be better off as a Prince or Princess."

"That is literally the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say Evie Rae." Irene shook her head and stared into Evie's eyes seeing absolutely no remorse in them and that broke her heart. "But whatever. You let one of your best friends die and was going to kill another. Daemon or not I can't even look at you right now." with that Irene got up and left the room.

Evie sighed and rested her head back against the pillow - she just wanted to see Loki and know that he was okay.

She laid there for half an hour before finally three people came into the room; they were in full black leather clothes. One was a woman with long blonde hair with brown streaks in it, she had a scar across her left eyebrow. The other two were guys one with black hair the other with red hair. Both looked rough and that they probably wouldn't even care if they broke her neck there and then.

Evie raised her head to see them properly and rose an eyebrow at them, "Hey guys, I need to pee so I'd appreciate being let out to pee. And what happened when I get morning sickness? Gonna leave me here to choke?"

"As tempting as an idea that sounds, we have orders to move you to a more secure facility." Evie rolled her eyes as they all approached her and until the straps around her arms and legs.

Evie lay still knowing that all of these agents could kill her with their pinky finger if they wanted so fighting back whilst powerless and alone won't do any use.

They led her out of the hospital room she had been in, through a corridor and down some stairs, "Shouldn't you blindfold me or something?"

"That would show we're afraid of you escaping. We're not." One shrugged. "Plus, it's unlikely you'll be able to navigate this place without running into someone, if you did escape."

Evie laughed, "Riiiiiight."

They continued to walk down the twisty corridors and down stairs until finally they reached a corridor and all the way down it was full of large thick looking metal doors, by each door was a glass plate, the one of the guards placed their hand on it and the door opened up, inside Evie could see a bed on one side of the room and a toilet and sink.

"Honeymoon suite I see." Evie murmured.

The man at her left growled in annoyance and suddenly backhanded her across the face. Evie flinched and tried to step back but was stopped by the guy on her right holding her arm. "Shut your sass you bitch." He lifted his hand and brought it forwards but it was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist, he turned to see Steve standing tall and glaring at him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit women?"

The guard just yanked his arm from Steve's grip, "She's not a person. She's the reason my uncle is dead."

"I'm sorry about your uncle," Steve growled, "But don't you touch her." The guard rolled his eyes but lowered his hand.

"I can take care of myself." Evie spat at Steve pulling her arm from the other guards hand and stormed into her cell, as she walked in the light switched on, she spun around and rose an eyebrow at them all. "Well, you gonna lock me in or what?"


	34. Return of the Wordsmith

AN: Trigger Warning: Self harm!

It was two days later, in which the Avengers had helped in the clean-up in New York, when all of the Avengers, Pepper, Irene and Mycroft were called into the boardroom where Fury stood at the front.

"As you all know Evie's still daemonised and the next new moon is on the 8th of July. That's 25 days from now. So she will be imprisoned her until that date. However, Thor has said that she needs people that will genuinely sacrifice themselves for her to remove the daemon correct?"

Thor nodded, "Yes. However she is very far gone. From what I can tell the daemon has completely taken over her body so she is going to need as many people as possible."

Tony then raised his hand, almost sarcastically. "What happens if there aren't enough people?" The question was surprisingly legitimate and everyone turned to Thor.

"I- I do not know," he confessed. "No one of Midgard has ever been daemonised for this length of time. But I think the worst case scenario is that because the daemon is only half out but still in her mind - she'll start feeling her emotions tenfold and others' too. She'd likely go insane from that."

"Best case?"

"She falls into a deep sleep and the daemon is still there."

"Okay. Who here volunteers?" Fury demanded glancing around the table to see Steve and Irene raise their hands. He then added, "even if you're not completely sure there's no harm in trying." After a moment Bruce did as well. Irene glanced over at Mycroft beside her, he was pale, shaking and staring at the table unwilling to look up but when he felt her eyes on him he looked up and then shrugged.

Thor nodded. "Hopefully this will be enough."

"What about Loki?" Tony spoke out. Everyone turned to look at him waiting for an explanation, "Alright the guy is evil and a bastard. But I genuinely think that he loves her. The way he ran to her after I tranq'ed her. And the fact that all thought out the battle I saw him protecting her. I think he'd die for her."

"He won't be willing to remove the daemon though." Clint contradicted.

"We have some leverage on him though." Steve suggested, he didn't want Loki anywhere near Evie but if it would heal her then he was willing. Everyone had turned from looking at Clint to Steve with questioning looks except for Bruce and Tony who understood. "Evie's pregnant." everyone who didn't know (Thor, Clint, Natasha and Pepper) gasped. "Tell him if he doesn't do this there will be no chance of him ever meeting his child."

"That should work." Tony grinned, looking probably too happy at the thought of blackmailing Loki.

"I shall be an uncle?" Thor murmured. "Loki had already fathered a child but that was over two hundred of your years ago. The child was monstrous and had to be killed. How far gone is she?"

"Wait, didn't Loki have, like, a wolf kid or something? In mythology." Tony blurted. Everyone turned to him, and he shrugged. "What? I googled Loki."

Thor nodded. "He did. Fenrir the wolf. He was slain by Tyr after Fenrir bit off Tyr's hand."

"How did Loki even father a wolf child?" Bruce asked.

Thor shrugged. "His... mistress Angrboda was cursed as a child that any child she bore would be monstrous. At least, that's what Loki told me."

"So let's hope Loki hasn't caught this curse then." Tony stated almost sarcastically but partly seriously.

"... Are you seriously suggesting that Loki has an alien ST-" Bruce asked incredulously and Clint burst out laughing, but was then cut off by Fury.

"So how far is Evie?" Fury demanded, looking faintly uncomfortable at the thought of Loki's possible STD.

"Just over two months apparently." Steve answered, thankful for the change of subject as he was looking just as uncomfortable as Fury with the topic of conversation. "She's due for her 12 week scan on the 20th. We sorted that out yesterday."

Thor nodded in thought, "I shall go speak to my brother. Tell him of the ultimatum." He stood up his chair scraping against the floor and he left the boardroom.

He entered the room where Loki's cell was placed; Loki glanced up at him and grinned, "Thor!" he greeted cheerily, "Time for me to return? Home?"

Thor shook his head, "No. Evie is still daemonised," Loki tensed up at Evie's name, "We need to un-daemonise her and your love for her will help to remove it."

Loki narrowed his eyes are Thor, "And what makes you think I'll join you in that? Willingly?"

"If you do not. We will never allow you to meet your child."

Loki swallowed, "Never? Once he or she is of age you cannot stop him or her from wanting to know their father."

"No I cannot but that is eighteen years away."

"I can wait eighteen years."

"You can live with not seeing them as a baby? A toddler? Not seeing him or her grow up?"

"The Captain will allow this?"

"I can convince him to allow you to see him or her occasionally."

Loki narrowed his eyes deep in thought before finally sighing and nodded, "Okay. When is it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since the battle was over and Evie had regular visitors of Steve and Irene, and less often Pepper and the rest of the Avengers.

That was when Mycroft finally decided to visit her.

He walked into the cell and Evie glanced up before looking back at her book. She was lying on her back on the bed one hand resting on her stomach the other holding a book. Mycroft sat down in the seat beside the bed.

They sat in silence for 20 minutes before finally Evie sided and closed her book, "Alright, this is distracting with you staring at me. What are you here for?"

Ever so slowly Mycroft began to roll his left sleeve up, past his elbow and towards his shoulder. All across his arm lay thin white scars but past his elbow that is where fresh red marks joined the scars.

If Evie was shocked she didn't show it.

Just as slowly Mycroft replaced his sleeves and stood up, "His funeral's tomorrow. You're allowed to come. Please behave."

With that he left the cell and Evie sighed leaning her head back against the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mycroft was the first to enter the room.

It was a closed coffin funeral due to Sherlock's own request in his will but he knew his brother was there, under that oak wood about to be buried under 6 feet of Earth.

It was a simple wooden coffin, in the shape of an old fashioned boxed coffin with a rounded lid.

Mycroft felt tears coming to his eyes again but someone else entering the room made him force them away and turn around to see Leo. He was wearing a white plaid shirt with a black waist coat and jeans – it was casual wear, really, but no one questioned him. No one really had the heart.

The young writer stepped forward and pulled Mycroft into a hug without a word.

Mycroft didn't hug him back, he couldn't.

This was the first time Leo had seen Mycroft since hearing about what happened.

Leo started at the TV; every channel had been taken over by the news, by what had just happened in New York. It was long since over, the battle had happened yesterday but there was still a lot going on. The clean-ups, the rescues, the arrests.

He wanted to be there, he wanted to help but all flights to and from New York were cancelled, he was tempted to drive there but he knew by the time he gets there he's won't be of any use. All he could do was wait for information from Evie, Irene or the twins, since they know the Avengers they must know something.

He tried calling them but got no answer.

When finally he heard his phone ringing late in the afternoon, he jumped towards it to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Leo? It's Irene."

"Irene! Thank God, I've been trying to get in contact with you, but I assumed you were busy with everything. How is everyone?"

He heard Irene swallow, he heard the hesitation, "Sherlock...he-he didn't make it."

Leo froze, "I don't- I don't understand." He murmured, fully well understanding but not comprehending. "How?"

"He saved Mycroft's life. I'm sorry."

"No. Shit. No. Please tell me this is a joke. Please."

"I'm sorry."

Leo paused several moments before deciding to think about this later. "Where are you?"

"We're at S.H.I.E.L.D in New York. The Funeral's on the 18th. I'll send you the address."

"Thank you. Irene for telling me. Just... I- how are you? And the others?"

"We're dealing. In our own way."

"Your own way being, looking after everyone else and forgetting about yourself?"

"No." A semi-blatant lie. "I just... I'll be fine; I'm not the only one who lost someone dear to them yesterday."

"It doesn't matter if you're the only one or not, you need to look after yourself."

"Yeah sure, I'll do that."

"And the others? Mycroft? Evie?"

"Mycrofts disappeared into himself. Evie... she's not herself. I'll give you the full story when I see you in person."

"This about what you told me about last time I was there?"

"Yeah. But it's worse...but look I've got a lot of calls to make, I just- looking forward to seeing you next week."

"I can try and drive down there now but it'll take me at least a couple of days, there's gonna be a lot of traffic."

"No, no it's fine. Just I'll see you the day of the funeral yeah?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Give Mycroft, Evie and the Avengers my love."

"I will. See ya."

As soon as Irene had cut off the phone Leo pulled his legs into himself and cried.

Leo pulled back after a moment and stared at Mycroft, he was pale, much, much thinner than he was last time they had seen each other. Leo could feel him shaking softly with restricted emotions.

"Who else is gonna... carry..." He trailed off for once not having the words.

"Steve and Thor. Irene's gonna walk in the front." Mycroft answered emotionlessly. Leo nodded; he had seen Irene earlier before arriving here. She had told him everything that had happened and then finally let herself cry in his arms.

He turned to look at the coffin; it had an American flag on it. Sherlock had died a hero and they were giving him a heroes burial, the funeral was happening outside, again due to Sherlocks own request. He had said in his will that he wanted it there to force Mycroft outside.

Mycroft had wanted to laugh at that, typical Sherlock, but he couldn't. He just couldn't laugh.

He swallowed and began to pace. Leo just watched him pace back and force until finally Steve and Thor entered the room. Steve was wearing his Captain America uniform and Thor was in full Asgardian amour, including his winged crown making Leo raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry bro, but uh...can I ask, why the wings?"

"It is my crown." Thor answered simply. "Wearing my full armour is a way of respect in Asgard."

"Ah." Leo didn't know what else to say, he seemed to have lost his words a lot today. "Captain." He saluted. Steve smiled softly and nodded at Leo.

"Good to see you again Leo. Wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Irene entered the room a moment later, smiled softly at Leo and allowed Thor to give her a one armed hug. "Everyone's ready." She told them. "Should we..."

All the men nodded and moved towards the coffin. Mycroft stood at the front at the right, Thor behind him. Steve stood at the front on the left, Leo behind him. Irene stood in front of them and took a deep breath before walking forwards pushing the doors open and the four men picked up the coffin and followed her out of the church and into the graveyard, they were burying him far out in the field under a tree where it wasn't too crowded. A crowd of people sat on either side on uncomfortable looking plastic chairs all turned to watch them as if they're walking down an isle for a wedding.

When they reached the front they placed the coffin down and went to sit down at the front on the right.

From the far right sat Thor, Steve, Irene, Mycroft, Leo, Pepper and Tony. Behind them sat Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Evie along with three guards, and on the other isle sat Natalie.

Mycroft blocked out most of the priests speech – It annoyed him, this man speaking as if he knew Sherlock but in reality had never met him.

He only looked up when he heard his name being spoken. "I believe Sherlocks twin brother Mycroft would like to say a few words."

Mycroft nodded and stood up shakily, Irene touched his arm as he did so.

He walked up to the front as the priest moved out of the way and he looked over the crowd. Most of the people he knew them, some he didn't, there were quite a few kids in the crowd, from the school.

Evie was staring at the coffin, her eyes emotionless, both hands resting on her stomach. Irene was leaning into Steve, his strong arms holding her tightly, with Nataliesat on the other isle crying unabashedly.

He could see various people crying, some staying stoic, most were watching him curiously – that was mostly the kids who had never met him, or at least for no length of time.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the notes he had made before screwing them up and stuffing them in his pocket.

"I wrote notes. I wrote a freaking speech – don't worry I'll keep my language clean." He got a small humourless laugh from some of the parents in the crowd, only there for their children who wanted to go to their favourite teacher's funeral. "But it doesn't feel right." He told them simply. "So I'm just gonna speak, that's how he'd do it. Sherly was my baby brother. Yes, we're twins, but I was born seven minutes before him making him my baby brother." Irene smiled softly, Evie had closed her eyes. "When we read and watched Harry Potter our favourites were Fred and George, no surprise there really. I read Deathly Hallows first and when I read – spoiler alert – Fred's death, I put myself in George's position and I couldn't. I just threw the book across the room – which actually hit Sherlock – and I couldn't finish it for another year. Sherly promised that wouldn't happen. That we'd grow old together and I...I believed him." Mycroft paused and closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw people crying in the crowd and felt tears spring to his own eyes - he didn't bother stopping them. "Sherly was my baby brother. And he saved my life. Thank you, my brother. I love you." With that he walked back down and sat down next to Irene, but then Irene stood up and took his place at the front.

"I don't think I can follow that and I don't want to. I just have to...I have to say thank you Sherly for being there for me throughout...everything and you never knew this but I was the one that kissed you that night at prom when you were drunk. It was like kissing my brother and you were my brother. I'll love you forever, my brother. Annoy Jesus or Satan or whoever you with for me please." With that Irene went to sit down and lent straight into Mycrofts arms.

After a moment Leo took the place at the front and nodded at everyone, "I'm a writer," Leo started, smiling sadly, "So I guess I'm supposed to know what grief feels like, y'know, that sort of thing. I've writ- written death scenes before. Made stuff up about emotions, what my characters were feeling. I'd never really felt grief before; didn't know what it feels like. I do now.

"It's like you have a wall of bricks and then someone comes along and they write their name on a brick and if they leave or you drift apart then there's always space for that brick to be slotted back in. Sometimes it's a bit smaller, but sometimes it wedges in just as tightly as it was before. But- but if someone dies, they take the brick with them and there's no way you can fill that hole again. So eventually, you're left with massive holes everywhere. Sherlock came along and he wrote his name on half the bricks there and now he's gone my wall is crumbling. I guess- I guess a lot of people fill the hole with empty bottles, once holding alcohol, or some people go right up to that hole and sit in it and never come out. But Sherlock- Sherlock wouldn't want that for anyone. So don't go sit in the hole, let it heal itself. Don't fill it with bottles either, you're just holding back progress. There will always be a hole in my wall and a hole in my heart where Sherlock once resided, and I'll miss him till the end of my days." He coughed, nervously, before nodding and sitting back down. He glanced briefly at Mycroft, who looked up too – and he had one of those looks that said you're right, you're so completely right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, once they were back at S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury yelled at Leo and the Avengers not wanting a civilian at the base, Leo he promised he'd leave the next day but when seeing Irene's broken-hearted look, Bruce offered out the tower for Leo to stay for a while be there for his friends.

Tony started to protest but Bruce stomped on his foot, "We should start going back there soon anyway. The smoke daemons are starting to drift out of existence and Evie's only got a few more weeks till she's un-daemonised." Bruce had explained making Tony agree if not completely happy about the idea. He promised to change the settings in JARVIS to allow Leo access into the tower and to most of the facilities, to which Leo was extremely grateful for.

Evie was taken straight to her cell as soon as they got back to the base and Leo went to see her as soon as he could.

He sat down beside her bed and she rose an eyebrow at him, "I guess you're here to tell me to pack it up. At least pretend to feel grief for loosing Sherlock or something?"

Leo shook his head, "No, but that would be a good idea. Well, except the pretending. No point in that if you don't care. But no, actually, I'm just here to talk. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Irene told you everything I suppose?"

"Everything yeah." Leo grinned, "Even about baby Evie. I wondered which of your little group would be the first to be a parent. I did think you until Jacob died but after that I had no idea, then there was Steve. But you're not having Steve's baby are you?" Evie forced her eyes away from Leo and he sighed, "Do you remember the day I told you I was dropping out of Uni?"

Evie shrugged, "Yeah, I'm daemonised, I haven't got amnesia."

Leo smirked, "Well, you yelled at me. Told me I shouldn't but then Sherlock told you it was my choice. If that's what I think will be good for me I should go do it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Evie demanded.

Leo shrugged, "I duno I just wanted to tell you. Remind you that Sherlock was your voice of reason I guess." Leo stared at Evie for a few more minutes, searching her eyes but found nothing in them so kiss her forehead and then stood up straight. "I'll see you again Evie, I'm not sure if I'll be allowed in here again but I'll see you when you're well again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken some persuasion on Leo's part, but eventually Tony had granted him access to Loki's cell. Just to talk, Leo said, I need to ask him a few questions, alone.

There wasn't really any reason for the alone bit – but he didn't need backup. He didn't need help, so there he stood, facing Loki's cell. Loki himself was sitting in the bench, leaning against the wall with eyes closed.

Leo knew full well Loki knew he was here.

They both didn't talk for a second, and Leo got a good look at Loki. Sharp cheekbones, greasy black hair and pale skin. Handsome, Leo supposed, if he didn't know how many lives this man had ruined by death and general destruction. What could have been a good looking face only look cruel and sly and the pale skin only added to that.

Leo wasn't gay, but he was comfortable enough in his sexuality that he was totally okay with appreciating how guys looked and frankly he didn't know what guys made a fuss about when people asked them if they thought another dude was handsome. Girls did it all the time, after all.

Loki suddenly shifted, swinging his legs round and planting them on the floor, his eyes flying open. He looked at Leo and almost smirked.

Leo didn't return the pretty much sarcastic smile, but instead held Lokis gaze without fear or trepidation – despite how unsettling Lokis eyes were, they could hardly hurt him. Nor could Loki, for that matter.

"Did you come just to stare, or do you have a reason for bothering me?" Loki was first to speak. He stood, and took slow, lazy steps to the glass barrier that shielded Leo from him.

Leo decided to reply with just as much sarcasm. "I don't know. I thought we could have a bit of a chat, you know. Just us."

Loki stared at him a second before feigning disinterest and smirking. "What would you want to talk about?"

Leo shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe about how many fucking lives you've ruined?"

Leo did not swear often. Normally, when he did swear, it was emotional – sadness, hatred. Anger.

If Loki was surprised by the outburst, he did not show it. "Collateral damage."

"You've probably ruined Evie's too, you know? If something goes wrong when we try and take the daemon out, she might be hurt. We don't know what'll happen. Not to mention she's pregnant, a kid who'll grow up knowing they're just a little bit different. Dad was a murderer, y'see. Except, you won't be their dad. You'll be their father. Their dad will be Steve; he'll raise them and raise them better than you ever could." Leo noticed the twitch in Lokis jaw and felt a great deal of satisfaction.

Loki took an angry step forward and punched the glass with the side of his fist, his nose only inches away from the glass. "My child," he breathed, and somehow that was more threatening than shouting, "Would have the world already at their feet. They'd have everything. Money, power, followers. They would be a king or queen – a leader, whatever gender."

"They'd be lonely, though." Leo said quietly.

That seemed to throw Loki off his anger. His hand slipped down the glass and he took a step back. "Loneliness would be the price for a life of royalty."

Leo looked Loki evenly in the eye, and Loki licked his lips before diverting his eyes.

"When you were a kid," Leo said, hands in pockets, "What were your nightmares? What haunted you, made you cry?"

Loki took a step back, before seeming regaining the ability to reply. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious. When I was a kid, I was most terrified of my parents dying. That I'd be separated from them. But I don't think that's what you were scared of." Leo swallowed, knowing he was about to make a wild guess. "I think you dreamed of Thor dying, didn't you? I mean, he was your brother. Odin was King; he wouldn't have had so much time for you. Nor would your mum. What made that nightmare become a dream?"

Loki looked momentarily stunned. "I grew up, that's what happened."

"No, you found out you were adopted, that's what happened. Gotta say, man, people have taken it better than you."

"Shut up," Loki looked furious, and Leo was willing to bet if there had been no glass protecting him he'd already be in the floor, blood around his cooling corpse. "Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Leonardo Skye. Friend of Sherlock and Mycroft. Evie and Irene too."

"Well, Leonardo-"

"Did you love Evie?" Leo cut him off. Loki visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. "It's hard to believe a man like you could love someone. Evie, Thor, whoever."

"You believe me incapable of loving."

"Well, you seem pretty damn incapable of remorse."

"I am not incapable of remorse, boy."

"Do you regret impregnating Evie?"

Loki sneered. "Why would I regret that?"

Leo shrugged. "Maybe because you won't get to raise the child, and what's the point of the child even existing if you won't get too see its first words, it's first steps? Get to see it blunder into mistakes then carry it back to safety, kissing its forehead and murmuring comforts and promises. See them grow up, step into the bright light of the world and watch their back as they get shrouded in that very same light, draped in it, watch them become clever and watch them solve puzzles. You won't see your child enough for it to matter, enough to make an influence." Loki stood, silenced. "And frankly – good. I wouldn't let Evie's child anywhere near you if I were her."

Loki almost visibly shrunk. To anyone else, saying those things would be cruel – but stood before Leo was a cruel man.

Leo took a step up to the glass, so his nose was inches from it. "Remember, Loki. You can run from your mistakes but you will still leave behind the mess."


	35. Baby Scan

AN: WARNING: Serious Trigger Warning! Self-Harm involved.

Evie laid back and sighed as a guard handcuffed her wrist to the bed. "Y'know there's no point in that. I'm getting my baby scanned I'd like to see it."

The guard just ignored her and as soon as the cuffs where secured tightly around her wrist he left the room. Steve sat down on her other side and took her hand. She pulled it away from him but turned her head towards him. "Why are you here? Haven't the Avengers gone back to the tower?"

"They have." Steve shrugged, everyone headed back there the day after the funeral, partly because it made it easier to help with the clean-up but mostly because everyone just wanted to go home. Irene, Mycroft and Leo decided to stay there as well because they weren't ready to go back and see Sherlocks stuff just yet. Steve also went home back came to see Evie as soon as he woke up. "But I'm here because I love you and want to see your baby's first scan."

"Why? It's not your kid."

Steve hesitated. "No. It's not. But I want to have a place in his or her life. Whether it's as a father figure or just a friend."

"Father figure?"

Steve hesitated, "Once this daemon is out of you, if you want to try our relationship again, then I would love that. It'd be difficult at first but I'm more than willing to try." Evie opened her mouth to say something but Steve held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not saying you do. This is a hypothetical situation. But if this did happen, I would be there for this child. I'll treat him or her like my own."

"You're the one that broken up with me." Evie reminded him.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I did and I regret it. But at that time I thought you were happy with Regalis."

"I was!"

"No. You thought you were happy with Loki. But you're daemonised. Your feelings aren't your own."

Evie scowled, "No. I love him."

Steve shook his head (Evie reminded him of a sulky teenager) but before he could reply a woman walked in and smiled at them, she was average height with blonde hair and a too cheerful face. "Hello! I'm Chloe; I'm gonna be your midwife Evie so it's nice to meet you."

Evie just rose an eyebrow at her and Steve sighed standing up and hold out his hand to shake, his own hand was trembling from the nerve damage but Chloe either didn't notice or didn't want to say anything as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Chloe. Sorry about Evie, she's having a bad day. I assume you've been briefed about this situation?"

"I have. Pleasure to meet you, Captain." Steve smiled and sat back down as Chloe took the seat on the other side of Evie and pulled the screen closer. She picked up a tube of the gel from a shelf under the screen and smiled at Evie, "Could you lift up your shirt please?"

Evie shook her head, "Not until you bring Loki here."

Chloe cocked her head in question and Steve sighed, "She's been demanding for him to come but I've told you Evie, he's in Asgard." The lie easily rolled off his tongue. "He'll be brought back on the New Moon." they had explained to Evie what was to happen but told her that Loki had been taken back to Asgard to ensure he wouldn't attempt an escape before he's needed to remove the daemon.

"Well I want to see him now. He needs to see his baby"

Steve sighed, "Look I'll get Thor to take him a picture or whatever but stop acting like a child Evie."

Evie glared at Steve, "Right, so if I was demanding to see you I'd still be acting like a child? Or is that just 'cause you don't want him here?"

"Yes. If I wasn't available and you were still demanding. Then yes you would be." Steve answered immediately.

Evie sighed but finally lifted her shirt up. Chloe sent Steve a grateful look.

"Right Evie, this is gonna be cold alright?" Evie shrugged and then sucked in a breath when Chloe put a blob of the gel on her stomach before grabbing the wand and moving it around to spread the gel over her stomach. Turning the screen on, the screen was opposite Evie so both her and Steve looked up at it. Once it was on Chloe moved softly at it, most of the screen was slightly grey and white with a black shape in the middle where it looked as if something lay inside about 2 cm long - though the screen was small, and Chloe later told Steve that the baby would actually be about six centimetres.

Chloe smiled at it for a minutes, pressing a few buttons that neither Steve nor Evie knew what she was doing before turning back to them, "The foetus is right here," she pointed at the screen, "Can you see it?" Evie nodded, she had suddenly stopped fidgeting and fighting the bonds and was now staring unblinkingly at the small screen. "Everything looks healthy. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes?" she looked more at Steve than at Evie and Steve nodded.

"Yes, please."

Chloe nodded and left the room. Evie reached out towards the screen and lightly touched the spot where the foetus lay, "Evie?" Steve spoke softly, Evie looked at him and for the first time in a long tine Steve saw Evie. The girl he used to know. The woman he loved. Then it was gone, her eyes hardened and her hand moved back to her side.

"Yeah?"

"I just- are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Loki should see this."

Steve sighed hearing that name again, he just felt so angry every time she mentioned it but there wasn't much he could so about it so he just dealt with it. "I'll give Thor a picture or something." he didn't want to but he knew Evie wouldn't shut up about it if he didn't.

"Promise me you will." Evie said, she put her hand on his arm and Steve swallowed, he wanted to lean into the touch but he also wanted to pull away but he knew if he pulled away it would send the wrong signal, so instead he didn't move.

"I'll speak to Thor about it. I don't know if they'll have a way to see it in Asgard." He lied knowing that he'd just take a TV to Loki's cell.

Evie nodded, "That's acceptable." she turned back to the screen, her eyes softening again. "She's beautiful."

"She?"

"Feels like a she."

"Any idea for names?"

Evie shrugged. "I'll speak to Loki when I see him."

"You're not going to get a huge time to talk."

"He deserves to have some say in his child's name."

"Yes. But we're not leaving you two alone."

"How are you even making him come to remove the daemon? Or by force?"

Steve shrugged. "I'm not involved with that bit. Fury or someone might, try asking them."He didn't want to tell Evie that Loki was being blackmailed with knowledge of his baby. Steve knew she'd hate it and hate him for it.

The door opened again and Chloe walked in. Immediately Evie's eyes hardened again as she looked up at Chloe.

"Alright to come in?"

"Well I'd like to go back to my cell if we're all done here."

Chloe nodded, and quickly put a dry cloth over her belly to get rid of the gel, before pushing the door back open and nodded, a guard that had been waiting outside the door walked into the room and unlocked Evie's arm. Steve stepped back and watched the guard lead Evie out not speaking a word.

She didn't look back.

"Do you think she'd like a picture of that?"

Steve nodded, "I need to show it to Loki anyway."

She nodded and typed something on the screen and they waited a moment before an A5 black and white picture emerged from the printer. She put it in a plastic sleeve to protect it and then handed it to Steve.

"Thank you." Steve nodded at her, "I'll see you soon and can you keep me updated on anything that happens?"

"Of course, Captain." She shook his hand again before he left the room.

Loki looked up at his entrance before looking back down at his book, uninterested in anything Steve had to say. He was sat on the other end of the cell on the bench, one leg on the bench in front of him, the other resting on the floor and his arm holding the book was resting on his knee.

"Evie made me promise to show you this," Steve spoke up and at Evie's name Loki looked up, he looked wary but placed his book down – Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy Steve realised it was – and stood up heading towards Steve, standing a foot away from the glass and looking like talking to Steve would probably be the most boring things to ever happen to him.

Steve was stood slightly closer despite his urge to step back and he held up the picture. "A picture of the scan. The baby." He knew Asgard wouldn't have any such technology and the scans weren't very clear on what exactly it was if you didn't know already.

Steve saw the realisation in his eyes and Loki subconsciously stepped closer to the glass placing his hand on it, his eyes locked on the picture. Steve could see the vulnerability and love in his eyes and hated it but he just held up the picture remembering his promise to Evie.

After a minute, Steve lowered his hand and Loki's eyes hardened, stepping back but Steve could still see a slight vulnerability in them along with nervousness, "Thank you." Loki said quietly not looking him in his eyes, "For bringing this. You did not have to."

"I gave Evie my word." Steve then turned his back on Loki and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of water hitting tiles was the only noise, apart from his own heavy breathing, that penetrated Mycroft's ears.

He sat in the bathroom under the pretence of needed a shower. Irene had barely let him out of her sight since... since.

They were living in the Stark tower, most of the Avengers had moved back there as they helped with the clean-up but headed to the base during most of the day.

She knew what he wanted. But she couldn't watch him in the shower, they were close but not that close.

He hadn't completely lied. He did need a shower and that's where he sat. Under the running shower, ignoring it as it splashed around him and into his eyes.

He had razor in one hand bare arm resting on his knee.

Scar filled bare arm.

Past his elbow was where the new cuts lay. It was easier to hide them, especially when Irene was watching him so closely.

He remembered the first time he had done it after the battle.

It had been a few days after the battle in which he hadn't been alone, at least not for long enough to harm himself. Irene had taken all of razors, she tried to be subtle about it but she wasn't. She took 10 minutes brushing her teeth beside him just to be there when he was shaving.

First time he was alone was after the small meeting with Fury.

Steve had gone to see Evie and the others had gone to do their own thing, so Mycroft told Irene he needs a shower. She started to follow him and he rolled his eyes, "'Rene, I love you but I think I should shower alone."

Irene hesitated for a minute before she nodded, "Yeah course, just getting a drink."

"Well kitchens the other way." He pointed and Irene nodded before turning and walking away.

Mycroft managed to find a shaving razor in Bruce's room and he sat in his shower breathing heavily, the water splashing around him drowning out the sound of his own breathing.

He held the razor tightly in his hand.

He knew that Sherlock would be disappointed in him but it didn't matter. Sherlock can't be disappointed when he's not here.

The last time he had got the urge was when Aunt Maggie died but he was too busy looking after Evie. The same with Jacob, he had been his friends. He had been wanting to but he had managed to resist. With all his friends around him, he could resist, but with Evie daemonised, Irene – yes Irene was there but he felt smothered – and his main form of comfort, Sherlock was gone, the reason he wanted the pain, he couldn't resist.

It was his fault. Sherlock had been saving his life. If he had just moved Sherlock would still be alive. He may as well have thrown the knife.

So he pressed the blade into his leg, softly at first before pressing harder and harder smiling into the pain. God he had missed this.

He did it a few more times before cleaning up, wrapping up the razor in tissue paper and then putting it back in his pocket and heading back to the kitchen feeling slightly more relaxed than he had in a long time – but guilty too.

He ran his hands through his wet hair as he gripped the new razor tightly in his hand, he still feels guilty, every time, Sherlock would be disappointed in him but then he remembered that Sherlock is dead. He can't be disappointed.

Sherlock is dead and it's his fault, he just should have moved.

Half of himself is gone and the pain and the guilt is too much, it fills him up so much he can't breathe! He can't think! He just can't do anything!

He was empty. He had nothing to live for but he was too much of a coward to end it.

He pressed the razor to his skin sighing in pleasure as the sharp cold metal pierced his skin. The physical pain makes him forget the emotional pain.

He knew exactly how deep he could go before it get dangerous, he had learnt from experience.

But that didn't mean also he kept the correct deepness, sometimes purposely, sometimes by accident, he usually ended up going deeper than he had originally planned. The first few cuts would be soft and shallow. Enough to hurt and bleed but as the feeling of power, control, anger, fear and pain spread through him, Mycroft just cut deeper and deeper.

The red hot liquid flowed down his arm, the water hit it and washed the blood away, down the drain and Mycroft stared at it in wonder. It made him feel so alive and dead at the same time.

He knew what Evie would say, she would try to comfort him tell him it's okay and they'll get through this. But he didn't want to get through this!

He knew that Irene was act very professional about this, try to talk to him and he'd just make a comment that he should just pay her as his physiatrist but she would tell him she's his friend not his physiatrist but they would end up arguing.

Sherlock, oh God Sherlock.

Sherlock would just sit silently at his side as Mycroft cried. Sherlock would put his hand on Mycrofts back in silent comfort and slowly take the razor away before hugging Mycroft and promising that he'd fix it all 'brother mine'.

Then he'd say all the right things.

But nobody understood the craving Mycroft had. He couldn't stand it, it made his skin itch.

He pressed the blade into his skin just below the first one and slide it across. The pain was perfect not uncontrollable pain but not too little.

He shuddered in pleasure and lent his head against the wall closing his eyes.

The tingling pain was incredible. He had missed this; it drove all other thoughts away.

He could feel the warm blood slipping down his arm.

Mycroft opened his eyes and this time he pushed deeper. He wanted it to leave a scar.

He moaned softly as pain flared across his arm. More blood, a lot more blood staining his pain skin.

A knock on the door pulled Mycroft away from the pleasure and his head shot up to the door, "Croft? You doing alright?" Irene called and Mycroft sighed. He loves Irene and he feel like she's the only one they've got left out of their four marauders but she's just smothering him, not letting him breath. He just couldn't deal with this.

He knows she only trying to look after him but he hates it.

"I'm fine." He answered surprised at how clear his voice was. "I'll be out in a few."

"Okay." Irene sounded concerned but he didn't care as he heard her footsteps padding away. Sighing Mycroft stood up and stood under the water for a few minutes just letting himself get clean. When he was done, he dried and clothed himself, making sure his upper arm was covered.

Once the blood was gone it left ugly red welts that had once been smooth, clean and bloody cuts.

He didn't like the welts as much but he did enjoy the pain they gave.

He put the razor into his pocket, it was new so sharp enough to use again.

When he left the bathroom Irene stared at him worriedly but he just smiled at her. His perfected mask. Irene would see past it, of course she would but she didn't comment knowing that he could just clam up.

She smiled back at him, "I'm gonna make some pasta for dinner, just us tonight, everyone's helping with the clean-up and Steve's with Evie. It's her scan today."

"Yeah. That's fine." Mycroft shrugged.

"Do you want anything with you pasta?"

"Cheese."

Irene rolled her eyes, "Anything on the side?"

Mycroft sighed taking a deep breath, "I don't care. Anything. Actually I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"Not when I'm not hungry."

"You're rarely hungry anymore."

"Then stop trying to feed me."

"Croft-"

"No Irene!" Mycroft yelled finally having enough. "I can't do this anymore alright! I'll eat when I'm hungry. I'd like to take a shower without you interrupting me halfway through to make sure I'm not cutting! I just want time to myself okay? Without you smothering me!"

"I'm sorry Mycroft I'm just-"

"Worried. I know! My brother is dead, it's my fault, the guilty is eating me up but I'm dealing and grieving like a normal person! But I can't do anything without you there and it's pissing me off!"

Irene closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Mycroft shook his head suddenly feeling guilty but he couldn't deal with any more guilt right now so he pushed it away and just shrugged. "It's fine. Just don't follow me everywhere. Please." With that he turned and walked away, waiting a moment but he didn't hear any footsteps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce came home first, he came to check on Irene and Mycroft but he could only find Irene in the kitchen, she was standing by the blender holding down the button. The stuff inside looked as if it had been blended much more than necessary.

"Irene?" he spoke up and Irene jumped, releasing the button and the machine made a noise reminding Bruce of a sigh of relief.

"Bruce, hey." She smiled softly at him but he could see worry in her eyes.

"Are you doing ok?"

Irene shrugged, "I'm dealing. Mycroft isn't. But I'm an idiot. I've been smothering him. I'm a freaking physiologist. I should know the right procedures to take in this care but he's my friend Bruce, it's different, I can't say the same things because he'll take it differently and it won't be enough of me showing him that I'm here for him because he needs to know but I don't know how to show him this without him taking it in the wrong way. He could be doing anything right now Bruce, he's my best friend. He feels like my own friend left. Sherlock's dead. Evie's done a Wormtail and Mycrofts retreated into himself, I don't blame him, his twin is gone and it's worse than anything that has ever happened but I-"

Irene was cut off by the blender, Bruce had pressed the button and Irene froze until Bruce released it. "I'm sorry Irene, but you were rambling."

"Thank you." Irene murmured, "Sherlock was the best at stopping my rambling."

Bruce nodded, "But Irene, he's not your only friend left. I'm here." He smiled before adding quickly, "All of us are."

Irene smiled and stepped closer to him leaning her shoulder into his chest. Bruce paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her around and closer.

She snuggled into his arms wrapping her own arms around him and took a deep breath trying to control her own emotions, she had been constantly up and down since the battle and worse since the funeral, she would just start crying at random moments and wouldn't be able to control it.

Bruce rubbed her back softly whispering soothing words into her ear telling her that it's okay to cry. And that was enough for her, her shoulders shook as she sobbed into his shoulder. He kept her closer and kissed her forehead running his fingers through her hair.

This lasted about ten minutes before Irene managed to get a hold on her emotions and stepped back wiping at her eyes, he handed her a handkerchief and she almost laughed at the cheesy moment but instead wiped at her eyes.

"Sorry about that." She muttered.

Bruce shrugged, "I don't mind. I want to be here for you." She held out the handkerchief to him and he shook his head "You need it more right now."

She smiled and put it in her pocket, "Thank you Bruce. You're too good to me."

He shrugged and Irene wanted to hug him again, feel his warm strong arms around her but she couldn't ask him.

He shrugged and Irene wanted to hug him again, feel his warm strong arms around her but she couldn't ask him it would be awkward.

"I just don't know how to help him."

"Let him grieve in his own way."

Irene hesitated, "I don't think his own way is...the best of ways to grieve."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "What makes you say that?"

"When we were younger we found out some stuff about him that isn't really mine to tell. But this would be more than enough to start again."

Bruce rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath trying to figure out the best way to answer, "I think the only thing you can do is keep an eye on him and wait until he's ready to talk."

Irene nodded and found the urge to lean into him again, this time she couldn't resist and put her head onto his shoulder. "Thank you Bruce." she murmured as he wrapped his strong arms around her again.

"Anything for you My'rene."

Irene's eyes widened at the slip up. Was it slip up? If not she wasn't going to complain at the nickname if that's what it is.

Bruce immediately realised what he had said but couldn't find it in him to correct himself. He looked down at her and saw her smiling softly showing him that she likes the name, he reached a hand touching her chin pushing her head upwards to look at him.

He knew this could easily be a really bad idea, one of his worst ideas but he couldn't find it within himself to stop.

His lips pressed her and she didn't react for a moment out of shock more than anything else before she kissed him back much to his relief.

He reached down grabbing her waist and picking her up and spinning around to place her on the counter, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Bruce put his hand down on the counter to balance himself but accidently knocked the blender, it fell off the side the liquid spilling out and the two pulled apart shocked at the noise, Bruce stepped back and then slipped on the liquid and slipped landing heavily with an 'OPHF'.

Irene gasped, "Are you okay?!" she yelled trying to jump off the counter carefully so as not to slip but as Bruce tried to stand up but as Irene bent down to help she slipped and landed across his stomach pushing him back on the ground.

They both laid there for a minute before Irene starting giggling making Bruce laugh until they were both laughing uncontrollably. Irene rolled off Bruce but lay in the liquid beside him as she laughed.

The door opened and Leo walked in, pausing, rose an eyebrow at them before closing the door again without question, only a small headshake though he didn't want to know, only causing the two to laugh even harder.

It took a while for them to calm down and even long to be able to look at each other without the giggles starting again but finally Bruce stood up; he held out a hand to help her and used his other hand to hold the counter and keep his own balance.

Irene went to get the mop whilst Bruce picked up the blender and Irene went to get the mop.

"We should go shower." Bruce said and Irene smirked.

"I think this is a bit soon." She couldn't resist saying and Bruce blushed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he muttered and Irene rose an eyebrow nervously, she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Why?" she had to ask.

"Because that was really selfish. I like you Irene. I really, really do, but I can hurt you and I don't want to."

"Anyone could hurt me." Irene pointed out.

"But I can't control it, if my heart rate goes up to high," he blushed as Irene realised what he was suggesting and smirked, "I Hulk out. Then I lose control and I could kill you, Irene."

"Bruce, you've got more control than you realise."

"Not really."

"Yes you do. I know you do. Bruce, I've never felt this way about anyone before. We can test the waters, stop anytime you need to." Irene didn't wait for his answer instead she kissed him again but he managed to push her back.

"Irene-"

"Bruce."

"Ire-"

"Bruce."

"I-"

She cut him off which a kiss and this time Bruce didn't resist.


	36. Tony's Confession

It was two days later when they were all out in New York still helping with the clean-up. The Avengers were currently fixing a building that had various holes in it from the battle – mundane work, compared to what they'd just done – but they needed to do the small mundane tasks to make sure the public started to trust them again. They needed to be seen helping.

Mycroft was inside a building plastering with Irene when Bruce came in. He and Irene stared shyly at each other and Mycroft rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey couple. Leo had told everyone what he saw and everyone was quick to come to a conclusion. They were happy about this after having been waiting for this for a while. But Mycroft just found it annoying at the moment. Jealous. How dare Irene be happy when he was drowning in guilt?!

But at the same time he couldn't blame her. She deserves to be happy.

"We're all thinking of going to have some Shawarma if you two wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Irene answered and turned to Mycroft who shrugged.

"Why not?"

So that found them 10 minutes later sat in the Shawarma restaurant a few blocks away, the Avengers had become regulars and the owners greeted them cheerfully. Most of the Avengers were just in casual clothing as they saw no reason to wear their uniform to re-build New York, except for Tony who used the suits' many traits, mostly to fly but as soon as they got inside he removed the suit leaving it standing up behind him so he could easily step back into it whenever necessary.

They were all sitting, having their own conversations when Mycroft heard Sherlock's name.

He tried to tune out of the whispered conversation but he couldn't, Leo, Bruce and Irene, they were on the other end of the table but Mycroft could hear them clearly.

"I think it's almost time to clear out his stuff." Irene was saying.

"You haven't gone home yet, have you?" Leo asked.

"Nope. Can't bring myself to do it."

"I'll come with you." Both Leo and Bruce offered at the same time, and glanced at each other and gave the other a grin.

"I feel like I should wait for Croft though. He needs to be there."

"I understand but maybe if you do that, sort out his stuff, it will let Croft go home and maybe start the healing process?" Leo suggested.

"I think Mycroft's started to count the tower as home. I have too, sorta."

"You can't live with the Avengers forever." Leo glanced at Bruce, "No offence."

"I can." Irene sulked but grinned. Leo rolled his eyes. "No, but, I know I'll cry and soon as I see Sherlock's stuff."

Mycroft couldn't take it anymore and he stood up suddenly. Everyone stared up at him. "Toilet." he announced before all but running towards the bathrooms. Irene sighed knowing he had heard some of the conversation; she had no idea how much.

She looked towards Bruce who nodded and started to stand up but stopped when Tony quickly stood instead, "Actually I need the toilet as well." he winked at the group and followed Mycroft towards the toilets.

Tony himself was worried. People never realised how observant he is, but he had to be. He's a scientist and part of a team. He wasn't exactly the Captain but he made inventions for all he team so he needed to know them inside and out.

Mycroft wasn't part of his team exactly, but Tony counted him as a friend so that was enough for him and he could see how wary Mycroft was, exhausted even. Tony doesn't blame him for it. His twin was murdered in front of his eyes but Tony knew that Mycroft wasn't dealing with his grief properly, or even at all.

Yes it hadn't even been two weeks yet but he could see the look in Mycroft eyes, he wasn't going to start dealing, he would just get worse. Today was the most Tony had seen him eat and even then so far it had been half a bowl of chips.

He couldn't help but remember Evie's statement about Mycroft's cutting. He could be doing that again and after everything that's happened, nobody would blame him, it was a good enough reason for anyone.

So Tony walked into the bathroom, there was one man at the urinals, and one door closed, Mycroft must be in there.

Tony waited for the other man to leave which he did only a minute later giving Tony an odd look, "Mycroft?" he called out and heard a gasp and something clutter to the floor and slide from under the door. A blood soaked razor.

"Shit." Mycroft muttered, Tony heard scuffling and then the door opened, Mycroft stood there his hair ruffled from running a hand through it and his long sleeved jacket slowly soaking up blood pouring from his arm. He quickly grabbed the razor and stuffed it in his pocket before staring at Tony, pleading with his eyes not to say anything.

But Tony couldn't just ignore that.

He just couldn't.

"Mycroft..."

"Hi Tony. You made me jump. Sorry, upset stomach and all. Shall we go back?"

Tony slowly shook his head, he had hoped he was wrong but he wasn't and his heart broke for Mycroft. "Mycroft, take off your jacket." he knew forcing him was always a bad idea, backing the man in a corner can make him dangerous and alienate him but right now Tony just needed to know.

Mycroft rose his eyebrows, "Well I didn't know you felt like that about me. I'm sorry but I couldn't do that to Pepper."

"I'm not playing games, Mycroft." Tony tried to speak softly but he could see Mycroft shaking, the other man stepped backwards away from Tony, "Take off your jacket."

"I- I don't want to."

"Mycroft, I can't say I know what you're going through right now but you cannot keep doing this to yourself."

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything. I'm fine." Mycroft walked past Tony and Tony let him go with a sigh.

He stood there for a minute, knowing that he had screwed up; he should have been less confrontational about it. He felt like slapping himself but there was nothing he could do now except fix it.

So he stood up straight and left the toilets to find all of the Avengers had stood up getting ready to leave. Mycroft wasn't there.

"What the hell did you say to him?!" Irene almost yelled at him. He shook his head and quickly walked out of the glass doors to the busy street outside. If Mycroft was here he'd have been swallowed by the crowd by now.

There were only a few places Mycroft would predictably go – the tower, his flat, or some quiet other place where he could hide for a while, like a park. It was unlikely he'd go to the flat, and he couldn't search every quiet place in New York – so the tower it was. He quickly called for a suit – the one that had been inside the restaurant flew towards him – and as soon as the faceplate completed the suit he asked JARVIS if Mycroft was in the tower.

"He is not."

"Damnit." Tony sighed, "Any idea where he is?"

"I would suggest trying his apartment." Good old JARVIS.

It was the only place he could feasibly be. Or at least, where Tony could search for him. He quickly flew over there, and left the suit in the alleyway next to the apartment building.

He knocked on the door and Mycroft answered, he held a strange orange beanie hat in his hands and was crying unabashedly, he slammed the door in Tony's face. Tony sighed again and literally just opened the door and stepped inside.

In the time it took for the door to open, Mycroft had gone to sit on the couch, the hat in his lap, beer in one hand despite the early hour, and was fiddling with a razor in his other hand, Doctor Who playing on the TV opposite. Tony recognised it as the episode with Vincent van Gough in it.

He didn't look up at Tony.

Instead Tony removed the suit leaving it in the corner and switched the TV off and Mycroft glared at him, "I was watching that."

"What episode was it?"

"Uh..." Mycroft's eyes narrowed further and Tony nodded.

"Thought so." Tony dropped to sit next to Mycroft and removed his jacket. He had a Hulk T-shirt on underneath and pulled it off. Mycroft rose an eyebrow but Tony ignored his concern and threw the shirt to the side.

Mycrofts eyes went straight to the arc reactor but then he noticed small scars across Tony's arms and chest.

"People assume it's from my work. I mean, being a mechanic it's easy to accidently nick your arm, have a piece of metal fall on you, metal shavings or whatever. But they're wrong. Well not completely, but mostly. There is of course my kidnapping, most of these," he gestured around the arc reactor, "Are from that. But...when I was younger, I wanted attention."

"Attention." Mycroft sounded disbelieving. "You didn't get enough from the day you were born?"

Tony chuckled darkly, "Not from the public. From my father."

"Your father?"

"Howard Stark. A genius. And coming from me, that's something. But he barely spoke to me other than getting me ready for the press. When he found out about this all he did was send me to a therapist." Tony shrugged, "but by that time it wasn't just attention. It was to get away from it all. The pain was just... it felt so good. I stopped eventually. I mean I still get the urge, never stops really, a lot of shit has happened making me tempted again, heck before the Avengers I would often take the Arc reactor out to upgrade it or to fix something with it and find myself considering whether it was worth putting it back in. But no matter what, it always is worth it. I always put it back it. It's helped having the Avengers and people around. You have your friends as well. Irene. Leo. Pepper. All of the Avengers... Evie will be there when she's back."

"Why do you care?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Because you're my friend and I want to help you." Mycroft sighed and nodded as Tony stood up abruptly, "Wait here." Tony went into the kitchen, when he returned he was holding a candle and a small kitchenknife. He used the knife to run through the candle and he did it a few times before hesitantly handed the knife to Mycroft and put the candle in front of him. After a moment Mycroft copied his movements.

"Next time you feel the urge, try this first. And call me? I need to help you. I want to help you."

Tony stared at him for a moment longer before nodding and leaving.

Mycroft sat the next day in the bathroom, getting ready for a shower, he stared at the razor he had ready but then remembered Tony's words.

'Because you're my friend and I want to help you.'

Taking a deep breath Mycroft opened he bin and threw it away before taking the first shower since he had started again without cutting.

The next time Mycroft saw Tony he smiled hesitantly at him and Tony came over, "How are you?" he asked carefully.

"Doing a bit better. Thank you Tony."

Tony shrugged, "It's nothing. Really. Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it was the date of the new moon; Fury ordered Steve, Irene and Bruce to come to Evie's cell. Evie had been handcuffed to the bed for this so that she doesn't struggle to try to escape but to their surprise she hadn't tried to move since they arrived.

Thor was also to join them but for now he was with Loki waiting to bring him into Evie's cell when midnight of the new moon first comes out.

Steve sat on her left, Bruce beside him and Irene on her right.

They had ten minutes to go when the door opened again and Loki entered, Thor right behind him holding Loki's shoulder followed by a couple of guards holding guns. Evie's face immediately lit up when she saw Loki and he winked at her.

"Evie, long time no see." He greeted her as he was placed in the seat at her side beside Irene.

Irene resisted the urge to scoot away from him and instead just glared openly at him. Bruce and Steve watched him curiously, Steve with obviously anger and jealousy in his eyes.

"It's good to see you Regaki," Evie greeted, Steve's eyes narrowed at the name but he stayed silent, as much as he hated it he would give them a moment. "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Loki finished, "Don't worry about me. How is our baby?"

"Yeah it's all good. Did you see the ultrasound?"

"I did. Beautiful."

Evie smiled and she tried to reach out to take his hand but her own was handcuffed onto the bed. Instead Loki smiled softly and reached out to take her hand, his thumb brushing against her wrist where the bracelet he had given her was.

"Look Loki, once the daemons' gone, I might say some things but I don't mean them okay? I loved you from the beginning with or without the daemon."

Steve tensed and Bruce lightly touched his arm in comfort, "I love you to Evie." Loki said, ignoring everyone around him, he didn't care what they thought. He loves Evie and wants her to know.

Evie nodded, she wanted to kiss him but she couldn't move so instead she just smiled at him, "How was Asgard?"  
Loki cocked his head in question, "I was never in Asgard. I've been here."

"What?" Evie turned to Steve, "You lied!"

"I'm sorry Evelyn, but I can't trust you right now. If you knew he was here, you could have tried to escape."

Evie glared at him, "You say you love me and then you lie to me."

"I've learnt from the best." Steve replied before he could stop himself, sending Evie a specific look.

She scowled and turned back to Loki, "Have you been okay? Why haven't you used your magic?"

"I've been mostly ignored but treated like a prisoner and I have an ankle bracelet which holds it back."

Evie scowled, "That's helpful."

Loki chuckled, "I apologise."

"Alright, enough talking." Fury commanded.

"So what? We're just gonna sit here in silence for 6 minutes?" Evie asked when nobody answered Evie glanced at Loki who shrugged. "That's boring."

But nobody said anything so that's what they did, sat in an awkward silence for the next 6 minutes until finally Thor nodded.

"It's time."

Steve reached forward and took hold of Evie's hand, she tried to move it away but Steve ignored her and gripped it, both Irene and Bruce lent forward and touched Evie's arm.

Evie kept her eyes on Loki who just stared back at her. "I love you." He mouthed at her.

And then she fell unconscious.

"You must all kiss her now, the more power the better." Thor ordered his deep voice in the corner made them all jump.

Bruce's eyebrows rose, they had discussed this before telling them the order of events but he had temporarily forgotten about that. He glanced at Irene who just winked at him and she was first to lean forward and give Evie a peak on the lips. Bruce went second and then both Loki and Steve eyed each other up before Steve went first to kiss Evie, rubbing a thumb across her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered before moving back and looked at Loki who was glaring at him. He looked away as Loki lent forward and kiss her. A moment later the guards gripped hold of Loki and dragged him out of the room.

Loki stayed looking towards Evie until the doors closed and he was cut off knowing that he's going to Asgard and won't see her for God knows how long.

Steve gripped Evie's head and waited, he glanced over the Thor who nodded. "She should wake up soon."

So they waited until finally Evie's eyes opened and she looked at Steve, "Steve?" she whispered.

"Evelyn?" Steve said leaning closer, his hand tightened on hers but before either of them could speak again Evie had fallen unconscious again.

Steve looked up towards Thor and the Doctor that was in the room. The Doctor stepped forward and checked Evie's pulse and blood pressure. "It seems she's just unconscious."

"I cannot sense the daemon but that does not mean there is not a trace of it. We will not know until she wakes up properly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Evie woke, she distinctly could not remember where she was.

There was the sound of breathing – was it hers? – and a soft humming noise. Like machinery, or a fan. Evie wasn't sure, it was sort of confusing. She opened one of her eyes, and squinted and blinked rapidly until her eyes became adjusted to the new lighting.

She was in a dimly lit room; it was very white and reminded her of a hospital. Beside a tall well-built blonde man holding her hand, on the other side was a much smaller man with curly black hair.

They were both fast asleep.

She pulled her hand from his grip alerting him as she sat up in the bed; she sat up quickly waking the other two who did the same both turning to stare at her in shock.

"Uh...hello?" she said slowly unsure of what else to say, her voice felt rough and the curly haired man handed her a glass of water which she took which a grateful nod.

"Evelyn." the blonde man spoke softly, relief clouding his voice, "You're okay." he cautiously reach forward embracing her in a very light hug, she just sat there unsure of the protocol for this. "I forgive you Evie. I love you." he whispered softly.

She blinked what? What did he forgive her for? And he loves her?

"Steve," the other man spoke slowly putting a hand on 'Steve's' arm guiding him away from her, "Evie what do you remember?" She shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Evie?" she guessed, placing the glass of water down on the side table.

"You don't know your name?" He stated in shock. Evie shrugged, and glanced from one to the other. 'Steve' was looking... almost hurt. The other man had, at one point, slipped on some glasses (she wasn't aware of this, but Tony called them Bruce's thinking glasses).

"What?" 'Steve' didn't understand.

"You're surname?" curly hair asked and Evie shook her head.

"I- I don't know."

"My names Bruce and this is Steve." 'Bruce' told her, "Steve can you go get a doctor please?"

Steve nodded and jogged out of the room, Evie watched him go for a moment before turning back to Bruce he was watching her worriedly.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Evie, answer them as best you can If you don't know the answer just say 'I don't know' okay?" Bruce asked and Evie nodded. "Your name?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna assume Evie."

"The date?"

"2013." Evie looked surprised at the words coming out of her month. "I didn't know I knew that."

Bruce nodded, "Can you say the 5 times tables?"

"5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30-"

"Perfect thank you." Bruce nodded stopping Evie there, "Where are you?"

"Uh, I don't know."

Bruce nodded again, "Do you know who Loki or Regalis is?"

Evie shook her head, "I don't know."

Bruce nodded and continued. "Your favourite TV show?"

"Something about... um," She thought for a second, she knew this one. "... Brown coats?"

"Firefly." Bruce muttered to himself, "The president of the United States?"

"Uh... Lincoln?"

Bruce barely sniffled a laugh at that, "First name that popped into your name?"

Evie nodded, "Am I wrong?"

"He was the president, but not for...a few hundred years at least."

"Ah."

Before Bruce could ask anything else the door opened, a man who looked like in his late forties with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes, sporting a white lab coat and a friendly/bordering creepy smile. He walked towards her with Steve behind him.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"Uh..."

"You've been in a coma for a week."

"Oh. Okay." Evie wasn't sure what to say to that.

Bruce stood up and took the doctor's shoulder leading him to the corner of the room. Evie watched them but Steve re-took his seat distracting her.

The doctor looked questioningly at Bruce, "I've asked her some questions Doctor. I'm not an expert but I think she's got total amnesia. If I had to be specific Retrograde Amnesia."


	37. Lies but maybe Truths?

Evie watched Bruce and the Doctor talking quietly, and then turned when she heard Steve say something to her left.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how you're feeling." Steve repeated.

"I uh- I'm okay I guess. Very confused."

Steve nodded, "Understandable. So you don't remember your name?"

"I don't- I can't remember anything. I don't know who or what is going on."

"Well Evie, as said my name is Steve, and I promise you that you can trust me."

"Are we friends?"

Steve hesitated before nodding. "Yes. We are."

"You hesitated." Evie pointed out, "Why?"

"Because... you and I were...uh, more than just friends."

Evie's eyes widened, "Oh. Oh! Um, I uh-" Evie shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Steve," Bruce spoke motioning him over, he glanced at Evie before heading towards Bruce and the Doctor. After a minute of Evie straining to hear them, the Doctor left the room and held it open for a moment as another man entered the room. The man was extremely tall with long blonde hair; he looked strong with bulging muscles and was just generally attractive.

He stared at Evie for a few moments looking considering before a small smile graced his features and he stepped closer to her, taking the seat that Steve had vacated. "Evie, you are looking well." He spoke in a very posh English accent.

Evie vaguely wondered how she knew it was English but she didn't ask; instead she just looked at said English-accent man. "Uh- I um, thank you?"

English grinned at her as the Doctor left the room and Bruce and Steve came towards them, Steve took the seat that Bruce had been in when she woke up, whilst Bruce sat down on the arm of the chair that English was sitting in.

"Thor?" Bruce asked looking down at English. Evie assumed his name is Thor. The name struck her as unusual, despite the only names she knew at the moment pretty much summed up to the ones belonging to the people currently in the room with her.

"It's gone." He told Bruce who then grinned.

"What's gone?" Evie demanded, "What's going on?" Evie looked between the three men.

"Evie, this is Thor." Bruce explained pointing to English-accent man.

"And what's going on?" Evie repeated.

"I believe you're suffering from full Retrograde Amnesia."

Thor looked away from Evie and to Bruce looking mildly confused – but he seemed to understand the implications of whatever the medical term meant. "What does that mean?" Evie asked.

"That you've lost your memory from a certain date. It seems that you've lost all of your personal memory. You still remember some facts and things that you've learnt but nothing personal."

"Will my memory return?"

Bruce shrugged, "I don't know. There's no way to know until sometime has passed. If it does it may return in parts or all at once. It's very hard to find a pattern and changes from person to person. Thor, you know the most about what happened?"

Thor nodded, "This hasn't been reported before. But I will visit Asgard and Kalur and try to find out what happened." He stood up and smiled at Evie reaching out to lightly touch her arm, "This will be okay Evie. I promise."

"Steve, can you go talk to the others please?" Bruce asked and Steve nodded standing up to follow Thor out of the room.

Evie just watched them leave the room; she caught a small glimpse of the corridor outside the room – white walls and the sound of footsteps walking in unison. It somehow struck her as military. Thor turned to the left. But the door closed before Evie could see anymore. "Where are we? Is this a hospital?"

"No. We're in a base of operations called S.H.I.E.L.D in New York. We're there and in the living area. This room was assigned for you until you woke up."

"Right." Evie nodded trying to digest this information. "But you said I was in a coma for a week. If I was in a coma shouldn't I be in a hospital?"

Bruce didn't answer for a moment, instead he just stared at Evie for a moment, "You know what a coma and a hospital is?"

Evie shrugged, "Uh, apparently."

Bruce nodded, "Good to know. It wasn't a normal coma. You were breathing fine on your own. We just had a Doctor keep an eye on you." He took off his glasses that had somehow made their way onto the bridge of his nose during the brief discussion with the Doctor.

"Okay then. That makes sense I guess. So uh- what actually happened?"

Bruce moved so that he was sitting in Thor's vacated seat and leant forward taking a deep breath. "There are two very important things you need to know immediately." Bruce began, "One is that you're 16 weeks pregnant."

"Preg-" Evie's hands went straight to her stomach, "Steve's?"

"No, not Steve's."

"Whose then? Why did you ask him to leave before telling me this?"

"I asked him to leave cause there's other people that need to know what's happened. And the father's name is Loki." Bruce answered.

"Loki." Evie tested out the name, "Can I meet him?"

"I'm afraid not." Evie narrowed her eyes and Bruce sighed knowing that this could go either way, he knew by telling her this it could cause her to not want to remember but he couldn't keep anything from her. "He's not the best of guys. He's currently in prisoned, he possessed you with a thing called a daemon, caused you to do things that you wouldn't usually do."

"Like what?"

"Try to take over the world."

Evie blinked, "Sorry, what?"

"You didn't succeed though. We managed to stop you."

She frowned and asked, "so I'm a... prisoner too?"

"Not exactly. You were, but you've been... un-daemonised so you're back to being yourself."

"So that's what... Thor, meant when he said it's gone?"

"Yes."

"So I'm no longer a prisoner?"

Bruce hesitated again, "You have more freedom than before but until we know that we can trust you again, you're not completely free." He leant in slightly, "look, when you were daemonised you weren't trustworthy. But now the daemon's gone, and if you don't kick up a fuss about anything or do something against the rules, you'll be given more freedom quicker. Just some advice."

"Okay." Evie nodded falling silent for a moment obviously trying to digest all of this information, "So, you said two things, or was trying to conquer the world or being a prisoner the second one?" she sounded very sceptical as she spoke.

"No, the second one was that you're a mutant." Bruce answered simply; he tried to tell her softly but bluntly was the easiest way to tell her.

"Mutant?" She said it though she was offended.

"People that have abilities. You can turn things into water."

She paused. "That's a pretty sucky superpower."

Bruce laughed. "Not if you think about it. This also means that you can control water. Hey, I'm not going to go into the details of what you did while daemonised but it was anything but sucky."

"Things? Like anything?"

"We think so. You're mostly just limited to how much energy you have, we think."

"Does anyone else I know have abilities?"

They both shook their heads, "Not exactly. Me and Steve, we're not mutants but Steve is very strong. Inhumanly so."

"And you? ...Thor?"

"I uh- if I get angry I change into what we call, the Hulk. But I have a lot of control over it now. Thor, he... isn't human."

"He's an... alien?" Evie obviously didn't believe him judging by the look she was giving him.

"He's a god." Bruce corrected, "well, demi-god. Specifically the God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. And... Loki is his brother. Sort of."

"Loki? As in the father of my baby Loki? He's an alien?"

"Yes. He's Thors adopted brother from the planet Jötunheimr, he's a Frost Giant."

"So... my baby's an alien?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded, he knew how unbelievable everything he was saying is, but he couldn't not tell her just because she might not believe him.

Evie shook her head, "Look, are you a psycho or something or just a dick for making fun of someone without a memory?"

Bruce sighed, he was probably making her not want to remember but he couldn't keep this sort of information from her, she needs to know. "I promise you Evie that I'm not making fun of you. I'm telling you the truth. I know it's hard to believe, but what would I gain from telling you this?"

Evie shrugged. "I dunno, but this is insane." She gripped hold of the blanket covering her, "See? If I was a mutant should I be able to change this?"

"Since you were our prisoner we didn't want you escaping so we've given you a temporary cure. That should ware off soon."

"How convenient." Evie murmured. "Okay, you, change right now. Show me the Hulk?"

"That would put you in extreme danger without the proper backup. Please just trust me."

Evie sighed, "Why should I? I'm sorry but I've just met you. Why should I trust you?"

"Because we're your friends."

"To me, you're a stranger that I've just met and are trying to convince me of the impossible. Am I actually even pregnant?"

Bruce nodded, "Look under your pillow." Evie did so and she found a picture – the ultrasound. She slowly picked it up to see it closer and she very lightly touched it. "Look, can I be alone for a little while? Digest all of this information? See if I can even try and believe you?"

"Okay." Bruce stood up, "There's a toilet through there if you need," he pointed at the second door in the room, "We'll find a way to bring back your memories Evie. I promise." Bruce told her but Evie didn't react, she was still staring at the picture, so he left the room closing the door behind them. He didn't lock it knowing the room was being watched so if Evie tried to escape she wouldn't get very far, with or without her memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they left the accommodation floor, Thor and Steve nodded at each other and headed their separate ways. Thor towards the roof and Steve to the main base where he contacted all of these Avengers telling them that Evie had awoken but with extreme memory loss, and asked them to come to S.H.I.E.L.D ASAP.

Once they arrived he told them what he knew and soon enough Bruce joined them and took his regular seat and everyone looked at Bruce to explain.

"Has Steve told you about the memory loss?" he asked and they all nodded.

"Retrograde amnesia." Tony said, "I'll have to read up on it."

"You do that." Bruce nodded, "I began to tell her the basics, her pregnancy, her powers, the Hulk and about Thor Loki but she doesn't believe me. She's made up her mind that I'm ether crazy or a psychopath."

"That's a lot to tell her at once." Natasha said, "If she doesn't like what she hears, it can run the risk of her not wanting to remember."

"Yeah, I did consider that, but in most cases telling people about their lives helps them to remember, by doing that we can't just not tell about her latest actions."

"I understand, just making sure that you're aware of the risks." Natasha nodded.

"So how do we help her remember?" Leo asked.

"Pictures. Photo albums." Bruce shrugged.

"Her Tumblr account?" Tony suggested and Bruce nodded.

"We need to prove her about what I told her otherwise she's never going to believe anything we say."

"Well, there's a bloody lot of footage from JARVIS to help prove it and for her memory."

"Yeah." Bruce agree smiling at Irene, "But saying this we shouldn't tell her all the details. Just, the basics. Also it's not certain that she will remember." Bruce thought to tell them all now before their hopes were raised only to be crushed. "I'm not an expert but there have been cases of people never recovering their memory. You must be aware of that."

"But there's still a chance she will remember?" Irene asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'm not giving up."

"I'm not saying you should, just warning you. I don't want you to have your hopes to high just of have them crushed."

"So what's gonna happen now then?" Clint asked.

"According to Thor, the daemon has gone so she's safe. We just want her to remember now, so if Fury'll sign her off then we can take her home."

"Which home? Back to the tower or our apartment?"

"Tower. It's safer." Steve answered immediately. "She can stay in our- my room; I'll stay in a spare room."

"Can I go talk to her?" Irene asked.

"She wanted to be alone for a while," Bruce told her. "If we gather photos and anything we'll need, at some point we can take her to the cage and I'll change in front of her, show her the big guy."

"Y'know, out of context that sounds-"

"Shut up Tony." Three different people said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Bruce left the room Evie sighed and fell back onto the bed still holding the ultrasound picture in her hand. Her other hand was resting on her stomach.

Pregnant. Possibly alien.

She couldn't really believe that though. She may not have her memory but aliens don't exist and a god? On Earth? Was she even religious?

Plus someone that can apparently change into a Hulk whatever the hell that is, and she can turn things to water?

It just doesn't make sense.

She sighed and put the picture back under her pillow and ran her hand through her hair as she swung her legs out of the bed and walked unsteadily towards the bathroom. It felt as if she hadn't walked in a while. Although, the creepy Doctor man said she was in a coma for a week, so she definitely hadn't walked in a week and as a prisoner, how long had it been since she was actually free to do as she pleased? Even now, she didn't feel particularly free.

The bathroom was literally just a simple toilet and sink with a mirror above the sink and a towel beside it. Evie looked into it at herself, she felt like she should recognise herself but she didn't.

She left closer and looked into her own brown eyes, moved her hair from her face, it felt slightly greasy and needs a wash; she made a toothy grin into the mirror and ran her tongue over her teeth. "Teeth." She murmured to herself for no reason.

Evie turned the tap on and splashed water onto her face and then dried it with the towel. She then turned sideward into the mirror and lifted her plain grey shirt, her belly is slightly swollen. She pressed her hand against it – there's a baby in there she thought.

Sighing she went to the toilet, washed her hands and headed back into her room to lie down on her bed.

"What the hell have I forgotten?" she asked herself aloud, "Obviously a lot."

She closed her eyes and tried to think, tried to imagine someone called Loki that isn't human, she thought about the three men she met, imagining their faces and trying to think about seeing them before. When she thought about Bruce she thought about the colour green but with the others, there was nothing.

She thought about this for a long time until she felt herself slipping into the realms of sleep.

The next time she woke up there was a woman in the seat beside her, she was holding a book and was thumbing through it and grinning at it. She had black hair with slightly lighter roots and green eyes.

Evie shifted and the girls head shot up and she grinned at Evie. "Evie!"

"Uh- hello?"

"I'm Irene, Irene Thompson. You and I, we've been best friends since we were babies. Shared a cot together." Irene bit her lip to stop herself from babbling and telling Evie her life story before she's ready.

"Oh. Okay." Evie didn't know what to say about that. "Uh nice to meet you I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so." Irene looked sad for a moment before grinning suddenly and holding up the book, "This is a photo album. I uh, Bruce told you about some of the latest stuff that's been going on but I thought I should tell you about older stuff. But I mean I don't wanna overload your brain or anything."

"Uh, before we do that, can I get some food?"

"Food? Crap. Food. Damn I can't remember the last time I ate. Yeah come with me. I'm sure you're allowed out of your room now." Irene stood up putting the photo album under her shoulder to hold it.

"Um..." Evie didn't really know what to say so she swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. Irene led her to the door and when they stepped outside they were in a corridor with doors on either side of the corridor. "If I was a prisoner why aren't there any guards?"

"Because you're safe now, and there's loads of camera's all over the place." Irene answered simply; Evie began looking around for these cameras but couldn't see any.

They reached the elevator and Irene pressed the button, "So uh, who are you?"

"Irene. You and I grew up together." Irene repeated. The elevator arrived and they both stepped inside and Irene pressed the button for floor 23.

"What are my parents like?"

Irene hesitated, "They uh- Your dads name was Nelson, he left when you were four. Your mum's name was Rosie; she died a few years back. She was really great I guess but we spent a lot of time with your aunt Maggie. She was amazing."

"Was amazing? She died too?"

Irene nodded sadly, "Last year in October."

"And what's the date?"

"It's July the 16th 2013. But it's like ten at night so it'll soon be the 17th."

"Right." Evie felt she should be sad about finding out all of these important people had died but she didn't know who they were, so she just couldn't bring herself to feel sad. "Anyone else I know dead?" She meant to sound like she was joking but also curiously.

However Irene just froze and looked away from Evie, she swallowed down a frog in her throat and Evie could see the sadness in her eyes, tears shining in them until she blinked them away. The elevator door opened stopping her from needing to reply. They were in another long corridor, doors in either side but there were fewer doors than the other floor but more people, a couple of men and women all dressed in black and ignored the two of them.

Irene led them to the middle door on the left and stepped inside.

Inside the room was a large kitchen, a table that could easily hold at least fifteen people with Bruce and a man she didn't recognise sitting at the far end and two people she also didn't recognise at the closer end. There was also a large double fridge with someone looking through it along with various ovens and other kitchen equipment.

There was a large window over the sink, outside was dark but Evie could buildings, light coming from them all. Without thinking Evie stepped towards it to look out into the city. New York, Bruce had told her.

It was beautiful.

"Evie?" a voice spoke and she turned to see Irene stood behind her and the other people in the room watching them.

"Sorry." Evie spoke looking around again to pay more attention to the other people in the room.

"Evie, good to see you out and about." Bruce commented before he took another bite out of the toast in his hand.

Evie just shrugged at him, "I was hungry. Irene brought me here." She glanced at the others around them.

"Evie this is Mycroft," Irene said pointing at the man sitting beside Bruce with short black hair, blue-green eyes and a rounded face. He wasn't looking at Evie and was clenching his hands together.

"Mycroft," Evie tested the name. "Hello."

Mycroft just nodded at her, clenching his fists again, Bruce glanced at him worriedly and Evie had to wonder what was wrong with him but she didn't ask.

"Um, this is Agent Clint Barton," Irene continued motioning towards the man that stood by the fridge, he was slightly shorter than average height with very light brown hair, almost blonde which stuck up at odd angles, he looked very strong and his eyes were sharp blue as he stared at Evie. He looked considering for a moments before he nodded at her.

"Good to see you Evie." Evie just nodded at him. He then hoisted himself up onto the counter and sat cross-legged on it, his arms around his belly. No one actually questioned this; despite the face he was pretty much putting his shoes on a counter.

"And then those two are Agents Stone and Huiot." The man and woman sat on the other end of the table looked up, the man – Stone – was quite lanky with black hair, brown eyes and a scar across his forehead. The woman – Huiot – was Asian and she looked kind with a kind of feel that she'd forgive but not forget.

They both nodded at her and Evie nodded back not knowing what else to do or say.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Clint offered suddenly, "I was gonna make myself a cheese sandwich?"

"Please." Irene nodded and Evie shrugged and looked at Irene.

"Do I like cheese sandwiches?"

"Yes."

"Yes please then."

Clint nodded, slipped off the counter and began to make them, Irene and Evie sat down opposite Bruce and Mycroft.

"So, will you show me the Hulk?" Evie asked Bruce.

She needs proof of what he's telling her. Just so that she knows that they're not just making fun of her and trying to make her crazy just because she's lost her memory.

Bruce sighed but he nodded, "We can head up to the cage, it's safer there so I can't hurt you." he looked nervously at Irene. She had seen the Hulk during the battle but he hated the idea of her seeing him again. He didn't want to scare her away.

"Now?" Evie asked him, the sooner the better so that she can begin to process everything that she's been told so far.

"Uh," Bruce hesitated; he wants to put it off but knows he can't - at least not for very long so he nodded, "Yeah. Before you eat might be better."

"Clint, just put the sandwiches in the fridge please. We'll eat them in a little while." Irene called over. Clint glanced over at them and nodded. "Croft, do you wanna come?"

"No, I'm fine." Mycroft answer not looking at them. Evie was slightly surprised, for some reason she had expected his voice to be slightly deeper than it is.

Bruce led them out of the room, Evie and Irene walking close behind him, "Why does he need to be in a cage?" Evie asked as they entered the elevator and Bruce pressed the button for the top floor.

"He's strong. Stronger than anything you can imagine and he's always angry. If you're in his way he won't hesitate to hurt you."

"Actually," Irene spoke up, "During the uh, the last time I saw him he threw a car at a mutant I was fighting with and as soon as he- as soon as you, saw me, he came running and grabbed me out of the way."

"I didn't know that." Bruce said and Irene shrugged.

"You don't remember?" Evie asked curiously.

"I get flashes of what happened but not fully, no. When I hulk out it's no longer actually me, I'm there but in the background."

Evie nodded and the elevator doors opened. This time they opened straight into a large, windowless room.

In front of them was a single metal door with a number pad beside it and beside that was a screen attached to the wall. Bruce turned the screen on and it displayed a large room, it was empty with white walls and a grey floor.

"That's an interesting cage." Evie muttered, Bruce chuckled.

"The walls are strong, very strong. But if they do happen to break it will trigger tranqs hidden throughout the room and put the Hulk to sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Evie didn't know what else to say.

"Uh, I'm gonna strip now because I like these clothes, but I'll keep the underwear on." He thought to add, "and then I'll go in there and change."

Evie immediately spun around to face away from him, but Irene just lent back against the wall and smirked at him. Bruce rose an eyebrow at her and she just smirked, "What?" she asked him.

Bruce rolled his eyes but he removed his shirt and trousers, trying to ignore Irene's eyes as she looked him up and down hungrily.

He then turned to the door and pressed a code into the door; turning back he caught Irene's eyes for a moment before closing the door behind him. Irene turned to the screen; Bruce was stood in the middle of the room looking towards the camera.

"Evie, this is what you'll want to see." Irene spoke and Evie slowly turned around and locked her eyes on the screen.

"Knock once on the door if you're ready." Bruce spoke, his voice coming through speakers on the screen making Evie jump.

Irene looked at Evie who nodded so Irene knocked once heavily on it and then turned her eyes back to the screen.

Bruce stood for a moment, breathing heavily before, despite the small screen they could see his eyes obviously change colour, his skin began turning green and he began to grow, his muscles budging out, growing taller, his bones clinking and they winced at the volume of it, the large he got the darker shade of green his skin went. His underwear grew with him – thanks to Tony's technology. His eyes were locked onto the screen and they were Bruce's eyes until the very last moment when they went fully black and he was now the Hulk.

Evie's eyes were locked onto the screen; her brain going into overload, this man had just changed into a monster in front of her. He was giant; he could crush her so easily, blocked by just a wall and a door.

She felt like she should recognise this but it just succeeded in terrifying her. He could turn into this at any moment and she was supposed to be friends with this guy?

And then if this is true, then does that mean everything else he said is true? That she's having a God's baby? That she has powers?

She watched the Hulk roar and begin to punch at walls and jump at them, try to escape. He jumped at the door hitting it hard and both Irene and Evie jumped away from it but it wasn't even dented.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to take this in. It's incredible that this can actually happen but how was she supposed to react? She has no idea. This means she's having an alien God's baby. That thought alone was enough to make her want to curl up in a corner and give up but she couldn't. She knew she had to try and live for this baby, despite everything the one thing she knows for absolute certainty is that she loves this baby and would do anything for it.

Part of her wished that Bruce had been lying to her, just trying to make her crazy but he's not. She tried to take over the World. She hoped that was an overreaction on Bruce's part but something told her that it wasn't.

So - what does she do next?


	38. Na'qut, the infuriating man child alien.

**AN: WE ARE SO SORRY! Two weeks late, I'm gonna blame this on starting University and bad planning! Please forgive us!**

After everyone had left Steve turned to watch Evie sleep (he was aware how creepy it probably was, but he didn't care. She was his priority.) and she was frowning, not looking particularly restful. He paused for a second, and was then unable to help himself from reaching forward and taking her hand.

As soon as he did her expression softened and she relaxed slightly.

"Oh Evelyn. I'll be here when you remember." He spoke softly, just wanting to talk to her; he hated seeing her like this despite what she'd done. "I love you no matter what we've gone through. It'll be difficult but we'll manage. And even if you never remember we'll make it work."

"That's quite sweet." Evie murmured, her eyes still closed and Steve jumped.

"You're awake?"

"Just." Her eyes opened and looked at his; slowly she sat up onto her elbows and blinked a few times.

"What happened?" Steve asked noting that she hadn't released his hand yet. Evie shrugged in a strangely adolescent way.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I felt a lot of pain in my head and then I was unconscious."

"Bruce gave you a, uh, Vulcan Neck pinch or something." Evie just rose an eyebrow and Steve shrugged, "And I don't know what Na'qut did."

"Oh. Can I have a drink? And maybe something for the headache?"

"Sure." Steve moved the glass of water on her desk closer to her and then stood up heading into the bathroom where he hoped he'd find some – he didn't feel like going to the medical wing just for painkillers. Surprisingly, he found some in an easily accessible cupboard above the sink (he had thought that there wouldn't be any, in case prisoners tried to overdose on them to commit suicide. Though, there were only four tablets in total – hardly enough for an overdose) he returned to see Evie sitting up in the bed.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Na'qut and Thor have gone to talk to Director Fury. Bruce and Irene have gone to get something to eat."

"Director Fury?"

"You haven't met him yet? Big guy, eye-patch, black trench coat, generally sense of impending doom about him?" (After he said that he realised how much he sounded like Tony and then realised that he'd been living in the tower too long – he should get a flat elsewhere to avoid overstaying his welcome) Evie shook her head. "Oh. I would have expected him to come talk to you soon after you've been awake. He probably will soon. He's the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is where we are now, right?"

"At one of the bases, yeah."

Evie nodded, contemplating the new knowledge, "So how did you and I meet?"

"You worked in a library. I came to that library, we started talking and we just hit it off." Steve answered simply, "You were really confident until you realised who I am and then joined me in my stuttering."

"Joined you? You're not stuttering now?" She frowned, probably trying to remember if Steve had stuttered in the past day.

"I uh, I'm not very confident with people. Women especially. But with you, we've been together for a long while so I'm more comfortable around you."

"Ah. And why did I start stuttering? Are you famous or something?" She asked, somewhat doubtfully.

"Uh...kinda yeah. Captain America is my... _other name_. Has Irene or Bruce told you about the Avengers?"

"A bit. A group of superheroes formed to fight together or something."

"Sounds about right. Or to quote Fury, "a group of remarkable people who can fight the battles we never could."" He paused almost sarcastically. "I'm one of them."

She snorted and Steve grinned. "Big headed much?"

"I'd always thought that, to be honest." He then sighed abruptly. "But I was born in the 1920's."

"Looking good for your age."

Steve chuckled, "I was sickly for most of my life. Until I was given a serum that changed me. I fought in World War Two, but not in the trenches." Steve had been told to tell Evie everything in simply terms and allow her brain work out the details later. "Made me into who I am, made me famous to start with. And then I was trapped in ice. For 70 years. I should logically be dead but I survived, I don't know the science of it, and was found a few years back. Your aunt and I were... _friends_  in the war and so you had grown up as a fan of me."

"Oh. That's...weird."

Steve laughed again softly, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"And how did I meet... Loki?"

Steve turned away from Evie upon hearing his name – a somewhat childish response, but Steve wasn't aware if that. "I'm not sure, but I think in a similar way, in the library. You didn't know he was Loki at first, I don't think. He looked different and called himself Regalis."

"Why?"

"Because he tried to take over the world before. About a year ago now, and people would recognise him."

"He tried to take over the world, failed and tried again? With the name  _Regalis_?" Evie laughed, "He's determined I'll give him that. But why that name? Why not something like John or James something? A normal name?"

Steve shrugged. "It probably means something to him. Tony once said that Loki was sort of a deva, wanted to make a scene. The name was probably just some stupid way of trying to draw attention to himself."

Evie nodded, half understanding. "Wouldn't people recognise his face? Did he change it?" Steve nodded. "How?"

"Magic."

Evie blinked, unsure is Steve was serious or not. "Sorry,  _what_?"

"He has magical powers." Evie stared at Steve for a moment as if trying to figure out if he was serious or not, when she finally seemed to believe that he is she rubbed at her eyes and ran a hand through her hair sighing.

"Of course. That's  _exactly_  what I should have expected."

"You seem a lot more sarcastic than you used to be."

"Oh, I'm  _sorry_. I'll just go back to my personality that I don't remember having."

Steve rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm asking. Just, pointing it out."

Evie shrugged, "I don't know why I am. Just, people keep saying things and not expecting me to be shocked. But I mean I know I  _don't remember_  anything but the last few days but I do know what's real and what isn't and that is that superheroes are in comic books and stupid,  _over budgeted_  films! That's all. Not real! But apparently they are so it's just so confusing! And not to mention the goddamn _aliens_! Oh, and the gods! A half Demi god which I am now pregnant with! And now an alien gave me an ear splitting headache and my baby's kicking!"

Evie changed subject so suddenly that Steve paused, "What?"

"I said my baby's kicking!" She stared at him expectantly, and when he didn't react any more than looking confused and slightly alarmed, Evie grabbed Steve's arm placing his hand carefully on her swollen belly. His eyes widened and he looked both amazed and upset at the same time. He moved his hand and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Evie asked after a moment of him sitting in silence.

"Yeah. I just," Steve hesitated and opened his eyes to see Evie staring at him so earnestly he couldn't help but answer her truthfully, "I love you so much, Evelyn. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but it's true."

"Right... and why do you look sad?"

"Because you cheated on me. This kid isn't mine. When I felt it kick, it feels amazing. I almost feel like a father and I want to love it but then I remember it's Loki's and part of me hates it. And I feel like a terrible person admitting that but I do, hating an unborn child, I don't _want_  to because I want to love it like my own."

Eve shrugged, "I wouldn't blame you. I mean it's the after effect of what I'm assuming was a horrible moment for you."

"Yeah. He ruined the best thing in my life; he made my life hell for months. And so did you! But as much as I dislike it, I'll still be here for you. And the baby. I can forgive you, if you want me to."

"Uh...thanks?"

Steve smiled softly and then looked up as Bruce and Irene came back in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Safe to say, Fury did not trust Na'qut – and consequently made him walk a pace or so ahead of him.

Na'qut, rather irritatingly, just seemed to be happy to be there. He grinned charmingly at any passing women, and would even stare rather pointedly at their chests, and would give a nod and an eye roll to any passing man as if to say, isn't Fury irritating?

That probably wasn't Na'quts intended effect, but Fury had had a rather long and irritating day (the fact that Na'qut was visiting aside, there had been some stupid mess up with the federal government and S.H.I.E.L.D so the information that he was required to update the government on would arrive a week later than planned, and despite it being the governments fault, they obviously blamed S.H.I.E.L.D.) and wasn't in the mood for joking around. He just wanted to go home, or at least do something more helpful than sort out an arrogant man child alien.

Once they reached his office, he offered a chair on the other side of his desk to Na'qut, who took it and immediately slouched in it. Thor sat down in the other chair looking extremely awkward.

Fury took the chair on the other side, and leaned over the desk slightly. "Let's not waste time here. On earth, giving children or other humans as payment or reward or trade comes under human trafficking is illegal. I don't know how you do things on Kalur, but I cannot give you the child."

Na'qut looked briefly taken aback and then said, "Child or no information."

Actually, Na'qut himself was just infuriating for no actual reason other than the fact that he was irritating and arrogant.

"Then there will be no information."

Na'qut frowned a second. "You won't give me the child, then?"

Fury made a  _yeah, pretty much_  sort of motion with his hands and said, "if that's all, I have some paper work to go through?"

Na'qut looked taken aback, then said, "if the child is not offered then I would still like some... Peace keeping reward."

"... You want reward for acting like a decent, moral and sentient being?"

Na'qut shrugged. "Yeah."

Fury sighed. "I can offer you some land in uninhibited areas of the US."

"How much land?"

"A square mile."

Na'qut considered. "And I would be able to do on this land as I pleased?"

"Yes, as long as your activities spread no further than the land and affect no one either in the surrounding area or citizens around the world."

Na'qut leaned back. "Two square miles and I'll give you the information."

"Two square miles for the information, guaranteed peace, and reports on your doings in the area given."

"Two and a half for the reports as well."

Fury wanted to punch Na'qut for a moment, then said, " _done_."

Na'qut grinned, and Fury felt like he was the non-victorious one. "Get me a pen and paper and I'll tell you all I know." He considered. "And a bar of chocolate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Evie! You're awake!" Irene stated.

"No. I'm just sitting with my eyes open because I'm still asleep."

"You're a lot more sarcast-"

Steve held up his hand stopping Irene, "We've had this conversation."

"Oh. Okay." Irene sat down beside Steve and Bruce stood behind her. "So what happened?"

"I felt a lot of pain in my head and then I was unconscious. What's a vulcan neck pinch? Steve mentioned it."

"A reference to a very famous show." Bruce answered, "Really, I just applied pressure to your vagus nerve."

"That makes less sense to me so don't try and explain. Something tells me I don't like science."

Bruce chuckled, "You used to watch Tony and I science."

"Great English," she noted while grinning slightly, "and who's this Tony? I've heard his name a few times..."

"Iron Man. He's another one of the Avengers."

"Right, how many Avengers are there?"

"6 of us. Me, Thor, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Tony." Bruce answered, "You've met us all except Tony and Pepper – Pepper is Tony's girlfriend. There is Leo who's more a friend of yours than of the Avengers but he's staying with us for a while, until the dust settles a little."

"Why haven't I met them?"

Bruce shrugged, "Tony's the most help when it comes to the public opinion and that sort of thing, so he needs to go out and be seen helping. Which is necessary at the moment. And Peppers also his assistant, so yeah. They both dislike coming to S.H.I.E.L.D. And Leo's just hasn't had to chance to come up, I'm not too sure why though. But you should meet them at some point."

"Oh alright then. So I've almost met everyone?"

"All of the people you speak to on an almost daily basis or need to meet, yeah."

"What about this Sherlock?" As soon as his name passed her lips everyone froze and nobody spoke for a moment, "what? Irene started telling me about him. Wasn't he Mycrofts brother didn't you say? Why don't I see him on a daily basis?"

"You did." Irene answered, her voice rough, "I didn't get to that point but he uh, he died in the fight."

"Oh. I'm sorry." But there was something in her voice that didn't exactly scream sorrow.

Irene shrugged and nobody spoke for a moment. Evie started twiddling her thumbs awkwardly. The door swung open and Na'qut sauntered in again and then paused and looked around, "Who died?"

Thor came in behind him and stood beside Evie, everyone ignored Na'qut's question. "Evie, how are you feeling?" Thor asked her sounding concerned.

"Alright. Bit tired. What happened?" She directed the question at Na'qut.

Na'qut shrugged and turned to Thor who nodded so he turned back to Evie leaning casually against the wall beside the door, "You're head's been tampered with so much. When the daemon was removed, it struggled. It usually doesn't but you wanted the daemon in you so it struggled and fought. Your memories pulled with it."

"Like if you were picking at a scab, and even though it hurt and you wanted to stop someone else forced you to keep going. And then you sort of bring some skin along with it too." Bruce attempted to clarify. Na'qut nodded in agreement.

"So they're gone?  _Completely_?"

"No. Just hiding. I think. Scabs heal. Wasn't there long enough to tell."

"Why did it hurt so much?" Evie asked, thinking back to the excruciating pain that she had experienced only hours ago.

"You're heads been played with too much. It's wounded. By me going in I basically poked a deep wound with a salt covered hand," he turned to Irene with a questioning eyebrow, "that hurts humans right?"

Everyone except Evie and Thor winced at the thought.

"Sounds painful." Evie muttered but didn't have the experience on exactly how painful.

"It is." Irene answered.

"So how do we get her memories back?"

Na'qut shrugged, "Don't have a clue. Do whatever humans normally do in the circumstance of memory loss. Ask Loki to fix her up." No one even needed to say how much they disliked the latter idea.

"What caused your sudden lose lips?" Bruce asked him curiously.

"You sold me her baby of course." Na'qut answered and Evie gasped putting her hands to her stomach.

"What?!  _No_!"

Bruce, Steve and Irene turned to a wide-eyed Thor. "I did not sell him your child Evie." Thor amended quickly.

Na'qut chuckled, "Sadly. But no. Instead I now am a proud owner of some of Earths land! My inner farmer peasant is jumping for joy." He paused a second. "That's such a weird phrase. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on this land." He winked at them and the turned and left the room.

"So that was helpful." Bruce stated, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"No it wasn't." Evie replied, confused at Bruce's words.

"For someone that's extremely sarcastic, you can't seem to read sarcasm." Irene muttered.

"Oh." Evie frowned, "I'll learn I guess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's responsible for the deaths of many people, agents and civilians alike and you expect me to just let her go home?" Fury demanded.

"She wasn't completely responsible, she was possessed, brainwashed." Steve reminded him, "Sir." he added quickly and Fury rose an eyebrow, Steve was usually the most respectful of the entire team, or was at least competing for first with Tasha and Clint, who seemed to respect Fury more out of loyalty and some past agreement or event that Clint (who normally didn't give two shits about respect) seemed to deem respectable.

Steve thought that it might have been something to do with hiring Tasha as an agent, but it wasn't his place to speculate or ask about. So he didn't.

"Maybe, but she still had a large part to play."

"Director, if you're going to play that card you should lock me up as well." Bruce said.

"And me." Clint added, he hated remembering what Loki had done to him but he couldn't ignore it. Especially not with the current state of affairs.

Fury sighed, glaring at them all. "You trust her enough to let her roam Stark's tower?"

"Yes." Hesitance was not a good thing to display right now, so Clint answered instantly, ignoring the small doubts that were lurking about.

"People aint gonna trust her. Her face is known. Pictures were taken. Her name is known. And you're trying to get back in the public's good graces, and looking after public enemy number one isn't going to help anything."

"We'll keep it quiet." Irene promised.

"Speaking of which, the Avengers have a press conference tonight." Pepper thought to remind them.

"Another one?" Clint sighed, he hated those things. They had been to a few since after the battle, just to explain what had happened. The public was obviously wary of the Avengers but were starting to warm up to them again. He wasn't an actor or something; he was a man trying to do his damn job without having to deal with the irritatingly shallow questions from the press.

"What's happening with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bruce thought to ask.

"They're willing to let us head back to the skies and get back to our usual work but it'll be a while until we're actually  _trusted_  again."

"So can Evie come home or not?" Steve asked bringing the conversation back around, he did care about S.H.I.E.L.D but first he wants his old Evie back, and the first and most obvious step to that would be put her back into her old surroundings.

"It'll help with her memory?" Fury asked.

"Yes." Bruce answered simply.

"Then yes. She'll need to be under constant supervision or monitored CCTV. I don't care who, just someone trusted. Day and night."

"How long for?"

"Until I see fit for her to be allowed to be alone."

"Does JARVIS count as supervision?" Irene asked.

"As occasionally as possible."

"She's not constantly watched here."

"There are agents around every corner. She couldn't get far. So get her home then. If she does anything wrong she's coming back. Dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after Na'qut left everyone else left to speak to Fury about something important apparently so Evie was left alone and that was when Na'qut appeared in the corner of her room, grinning mischievously. Evie almost screamed before recognising him and instinctually her hands moved to protect her belly. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"I am a powerful sorcerer y'know." He said, though it was irritating that people seemed to forget of his superiority. "I'm here to warn you. I think that the Avengers want your baby."

Evie's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Loki was also a powerful sorcerer. You child will be powerful. And if brought up incorrectly... Or, in some peoples words,  _correctly_ , it would be a perfect weapon. Yes, I want it, but I've been promised war if I try anything by force and while Thor seems to doubt my ability to rule I will not risk my people in a war that would be overall pointless. It would not worth that unless I already have my secret weapon, but that just wouldn't work. So I can deal without, I have for centuries. But they want to do that. Make you trust them, like them again and when it's born, well. It'd be too late. I'd suggest leaving as soon as possible."

"H-how do I know I can trust you? How do I know I'm not just gonna leave and you're gonna take my baby as soon as I'm alone?"

"You don't. And personally I  _wouldn't_  trust me. That's a good idea but again, promised a war that I don't want. I just thought I should warn you."

"What do you get out of it?" Evie asked remembering Thor saying Na'qut only did things that he got something out of.

"If they get your baby then the Asgardians have a weapon. A weapon they could use to take over Kalur. I may be a trickster but I am also a  _King_. I work to  _protect_  my people."

Na'qut smirked as he saw the realisation in Evie's eyes. She believes him.

As Evie started to speak the door opened, she spun around to see who it was – Steve and Bruce – and then she turned back to Na'qut only to find him gone.

She turned back to Steve and Bruce who were both was frowning and looking in the corner that Evie had turned to, "Are you alright Evie?" Steve asked. "Who were you talking to?"

"I'm fine." Her arms tightened around her belly. They want her kid. "I was talking to the baby. Isn't that a good thing to do? Talk to the foetus. Why are you here?"

"We uh, we just spoke to Fury." Bruce answered, "He's gonna let you go home tomorrow if you want to."

"Home?"

"Back to the tower. Where we've been living there together for a while. It could help with your memory. We need to be careful of the public still, but it'll be safer for you in the tower."

"Aren't I still a prisoner though? If I tried to take over the world I wouldn't blame them to be wary. I'd be more alarmed if they weren't."

"They are. We all are, but we believe that you're safe now." Evie sent them a sceptical look, not believing him and Bruce smirked softly, "I think that Fury's only allowing it because we also need information on Loki that only you have so we need you to retrieve your memory as soon as possible to get this information."

"Okay. That makes more sense." Evie nodded believing that explanation more than the first one but now she knows that there's more. They want her to trust them so they can take her baby away.

If what Na'qut had said was true. But it had some ring of truth to it.

"Also, do you want to meet Tony?"

"I don't know.  _Do_  I?"

"Oh Evie. I'm insulted. Of course you want to." Tony stated sauntering into the room. Evie looked him up and down for a moment, trying to memorise his face but then her eyes drifted to the large glowing blue circle in his chest.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at it, looking alarmed.

"Arc reactor. Keeps me alive." He tapped it with his knuckled and then flopped into the chair beside her bed and frowned worriedly at her, "how are you?"

"Confused." She answered honestly.

"About anything in particular?" Tony asked, he looked genuinely concerned for her and Evie decided that she likes him. Well, she would like him if he wasn't probably working to take her baby away from her.

"No. Just everything. So am I going... home?"


	39. Coming Home

Irene stepped off the jet first and held out a hand to help Evie but Evie just ignored it and climbed out herself, gazing at the view. Even after seeing it so many times Irene still found it breath-taking.

  
She couldn't imagine seeing it for the first time again, when she had she had basically spun around trying to take it all in at once. Irene smiled softly remembering Tony’s comment of, “don’t get to dizzy, you might fall off.”

Evie was doing the same thing, standing on her tiptoes looking at everything with wide curious eyes.

Bruce climbed off behind her followed by Clint and Natasha who had been flying the jet and Tony landed beside them making Evie jump and pull her eyes from the scene. “That’s gonna be weird to get used to.”

“Actually, you get used to it quite quickly.” Irene muttered poking Tony’s metal coated arm, the mask lifted off his face to show him smirking. “Just don’t slap him while he’s in the suit.”

“Why would I do that? It would hurt.”

“You tend to forget that when Tony said something worth slapping him.” Natasha both nodded in agreement with Irene’s statement. Tony scowled making them all laugh and Evie more confused.

They all led Evie inside and into the elevator deciding to take her to the common room first to meet Pepper and Leo before taking her on the tour to see if she recognised anything.

Irene lent into Bruce’s side and he snaked his arm around her waist kissing her head making her smile softly. Evie watched them with curious eyes and Irene just winked at her though what she was doing was entirely less innocent than it seemed.

As the elevator doors opened Evie froze, she looked about the large room, her eyes wide in shock and wonder as she tried to take it all in.

Evie’s eyes shot back and forth trying to take in the very large open plan room, Pepper and Leo stood by the kitchen counter and they both tried to smile encouragingly but all Pepper could think about was seeing Evie laugh as a mutant trapped a family in a car as another mutant pushed the car off a bridge. Pepper tried to push that memory out of her head, that wasn’t Evie. That was the daemon.

Leo stepped forward first and held out his hand to Evie, “Hi! I’m Leonardo Skye, the one that you’ll want to shut up at some point.” Out of the corner of his eye Leo saw Irene smile, he couldn’t resist introducing himself in the exact same way as the first time he met Evie just in case _something_ clicked – but judging by the look on her face, it didn’t.

“Oh, uh I’m Evie. Nice to meet you Leo.”

Leo sagged. Evie called him Leo. She _never_ called him Leo. But before she could see his disappointment he grinned at her again quickly. “I’m gonna have to ask you a few questions at some point. It’s not often you meet someone will total amnesia, it would be great for my next book.” He paused. "If I ever actually start it. Or finish it."

“You’re a writer?”

“I am.”

“Oh well cool. I guess I can try and answer some.”

“Brilliant.” Leo grinned at her and then stepped back for Pepper to introduce herself.

“I’m Pepper Potts.”

“That is the strangest name I’ve ever heard. Given I haven’t heard many names but that tops the cake so far.”

Pepper laughed and shrugged, “My actual name is Virginia Potts but, I never liked that name and just managed to get the nickname Pepper.”

“Oh. Okay.” Evie nodded, “Do I have a nickname?”

“Technically, ‘Evie’ is your nickname. You’re real name is Evelyn, but only Steve calls you that. Your aunt did.” Irene answered.

“My aunt died right?”

Irene looked away from Evie hating the way she said it emotionlessly. But it wasn't like she was supposed to feel anything much about someone, in her mind, she had never met. “Yeah. She did.”

"So do you recognise anything?" Tony asked and Evie shook her head.

"No. Sorry."

"No, don't apologise, it's not your fault." Irene was quick to say.

Evie just nodded and then pointed towards the corridor. “Is there a bathroom down there?”

Irene perked up and asked carefully, "do you remember there being one?”

“No. It was a ‘I hope there is ‘cause I really need to pee’.”

“Oh.” Irene sagged.

“Yeah, first door to the left.” Pepper answered.

Evie nodded and followed her directions, once she was in the unnecessarily large bathroom she looked into the mirror and sighed heavily, both her hands resting on her stomach. They wanted her baby and now she was trapped in their house. God knows what they could do to her, something in the water, in the food. But would that risk something like that harming the baby they want? Maybe they’ll treat her safely, until the baby is born. That gave her enough courage to continue knowing she can plan an escape between now and then.

“Miss Rae? Are you okay?”

Evie jumped and spun around to see who was there, even though she hadn’t seen anyone in the mirror, but there was nobody in the room.

“Who said that?” Evie asked, she looked all around, even opened the shower door to have a look quickly, but at the voices reply she felt kind of silly for doing so.

“My name is JARVIS. I am Mr Starks Artificial Intelligence.”

“Where are you?”

“I am a computer. I have no physical being or whereabouts."

“And you can...see me?” Evie couldn’t help but look around as she spoke; it felt a bit strange to talk to thin air.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. I track heat signatures or use face recognition software to determine who's body belongs to who."

“Even when I’m _pee’ing_?! In the _shower_?!”

“Yes.”

“Is Tony a _pervert_ or something?!”

“That is irrelevant to the first comment.”

Evie ran a hand through her hair, “So yes?”

“Tony cannot and will not watch you in the bathrooms or bedrooms."

“Then why are there cameras or whatever in the bathroom?”

“For both CCTV and safety,”

Evie shook her head, cameras everywhere. She has no privacy. Will she even be able to escape then? Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to pee now and if she stayed in here she’ll just start panicking about her escape, so instead she just left the bathroom and came back to the common room, everyone had sat down on the couch and looked up at Evie.

“I just met JARVIS.” She stated simply perching on the end on the nearest chair. “Does he enjoy scaring the life out of people?”

“Well, he didn’t succeed obviously.” Clint winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"But seriously?! A little warning could go a long way."

"Sorry." Tony didn't sound very sorry but Evie nodded her acceptance of his apology.

"And why actually is he? A person?"

"No. He's an Artificial Intelligence. The best."

"Why, thank you, Tony." JARVIS spoke up making Evie jump again but this time resisted looking over her shoulder.

"Well, I made you so technically _you_ should say well done." Tony quipped back, seemingly at ease talking to a computer.

"Right so, superheroes with strange powers. A giant green monster. Aliens. An alien baby. A secret...government... base. And now an electronic _butler_. Do you ever get used to this?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Irene answered, "first few weeks of getting to know everyone, I must have announced how strange it is at least fifty times."

"And came up to me, poked me in various places a few times and asked if that will make me change. You did that a lot within those first few days." Bruce stated looking amused and Irene giggled and shrugged.

"I was curious."

"Your attitude to the scary green thing is too calm." Evie stated sending Bruce a wary look.

" _Scary green thing_." Bruce murmured over Irene as she said, "Is that a bad thing? I trust Bruce."

"When you first met him?"

"I am in the room y'know."

"The Avengers trust him so yeah, I did and I do even more now." She grabbed Bruce's hand and lent into his side again. Bruce smiled almost disbelievingly at her but allowed her to stay there. Evie thought that it was almost stupid how cliché those two were sometimes – and she'd only known them a few days.

"So, do you me to take you on the tour now or eat some lunch first?" Steve offered, hoping he can re-trace the steps they took on Evie's first tour around the tower.

"I'll do the tour." Evie answered, "I'm not very hungry right now."

Steve nodded and gestured towards the elevator; Evie waited for him to enter first and then followed him.

"Go fondue." Tony told them with a chuckle, he said it to them last time and part of him hoped it would remind Evie but she just sent him an odd look. Steve ducked his head bashfully but he didn't react as strongly as before.

"Fondue?" Evie asked Steve as he pressed a button out of the 50 or so buttons on the wall of the elevator.

"Uh, Fondue, it was a stupid comment I made to Tony's father during the war. Before I got stuck in the ice."

"Oh?" Evie asked for more and this time Steve answered.

"I asked Howard – Tony's father – if he and Peggy – Your Aunt – if they were fondue’ing because I thought it was a euphemism for sex or something. Whereas in reality its hot cheese and bread."

Evie giggled and Steve founded himself grinning. He loved the sound of Evie's laugh and he hadn't heard it in so long, but then Evie stopped so suddenly and straightened up like  a solider in the war trying not to let their guard down. Steve thought it curious, but didn't think on it much, she was just scared and confused, understandably.

They reached Steve's floor and Evie looked around. Steve just watched her for a reaction.

"So I lived here for a while?" Evie asked. "We did? _Together_?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah. But all your stuff is still at Regalis' apartment or at S.H.I.E.L.D. We’ll get that back as soon as possible." Steve explained and Evie nodded walking aimlessly around the room touching various things, her fingers trailing across the back of the couch.

She saw the drawing pad on the side table and picked it up, looked at Steve for conformation that she can look at it and when he nodded she opened it up and found the first page was of her. Then the next and the next.

She was sat at a table and looking at someone in front of her as she grinned at them, her eyes crinkling.

"It was the first thing I ever drew of you." Steve explained.

Evie smiled softly, "You’re really good."

"Thank you." Steve blushed.

Evie continued flicking through them, finding various pictures, most of them were of her and of the Avengers, slowly Irene, Mycroft and someone that looked like Mycroft but not – probably the Sherlock that Irene told her about – was included into the drawings and there was one of a man she didn't recognise at all. It was done in a slightly artistic way, the man's cheekbones thrown into dark light, making his eyes appear sunken and his face pale – too pale. The man looked like he was one you could not trust.

"That's Regalis. Loki's disguise." Steve explained seeing her confusion.

"Why did you draw him? If I cheated on you with him?"

Steve winced at how blunt she was but shrugged and feigned some sort of indifference. "Drawing is like a release. By drawing him, it helps."

Evie nodded and then finally put the book down and headed towards the bedroom, Steve trailed behind her hesitantly.

She pushed the door open and looked around, the bed was made and it was clean, the entire room was very clean. It obviously hadn't been used in a while, or had been cleaned to a brutal standard a while ago and not used since.

She headed towards the bed and sat down on it, Steve watched her with wonder, it was amazing the way she reacted to everything. It was all very obviously new to her.

"We slept here?" she asked him, "together?"

"Yeah."

"Sex?"

Steve blushed and pulled his eyes from hers. "No. We haven't. That's one of the reasons we're certain that the baby is Loki's, not mine."

"Why didn't we have sex?" Evie asked, she was so blunt but Steve could see the genuine curiosity in her eyes so he couldn't really blame her.

He sighed and moved to sit down beside her but left enough space so that it wasn't awkward for her, "Because I come from a time you didn't just rush into things, and by the time I was ready you had been daemonised and although we were still together, it didn't feel right."

"Oh. Okay." she nodded, accepting that answer and stood up heading towards the closet, opening that up and looking at the various clothes. She reached out to lightly touch the brown jacket and Steve felt hope blossom.

"You recognise that?"

Evie shrugged, "I don't know. It looks good."

"When I wore it you told me you really liked it and then when you were cold I let you borrow it. You never actually gave it back until you moved in with Regalis."

"Oops?"

"I didn't mind." Steve shrugged. "You look good in it." Evie blushed. “You can stay here if you want? In this room, I’ll obviously go find a spare room. There’s enough of them.”

“No, it’s fine this is your room. I think I’d feel more comfortable in a spare room.”

Steve nodded in understanding, “Alright then.”

"Next room?" she asked.

He took her to the library where she gasped at the shire size of the room, "We met at a library I worked at right?" Evie asked as she stared around at the hundreds of books.

"Yeah."

"Why on earth did you come there when there's... this?"

Steve laughed softly and Evie turned to him, confused at his amusement, "You said that to me, first time I brought you here."

"Oh." Evie didn't know what to say to that and Steve shrugged deciding to answer as he had before.

"Ah first I came because I've read all of them that interest me. More than half are to do with science. And after while I ended up going just to see you."

Evie blushed again and Steve smirked, enjoying being able to make her blush. He had always struggled before and it would be her making him blush. "There are so many books; I'll have to re-read some."

"You'll want to re-read the Harry Potter series' then maybe we can watch the films together?"

"Films of the book?"

"Yeah. They're really good. However the books are incredible."

Evie nodded, "I'll read them then. Irene's got me reading something called 'Private Peaceful' at the moment," Steve gasped softly failing to hide his surprise, "She said it's a special book. Is that to do with you?"

"It was the book I was looking at when we met." Steve explained.

"Oh. Okay then."

They fell silent for a time as Evie looked around the room, even walking softly her footsteps echoed across the giant hall.

"I come in here to read, or just to think." Steve admitted quietly. "Away from the real world, just for a while."

After a few minutes Evie nodded and Steve took her through a few more rooms before heading back to the common room where they had the table prepared for a sit down dinner of Chinese.

“Where’s Thor and uh, Mycroft is it?” Evie asked curiously, if they were a team or a strange family or whatever, shouldn’t they eat together?

“Thor’s in Asgard and not sure about Mycroft.” Irene answered.

“Not everybody is here all the time; we all have our own lives. Lately we’ve been together a lot but on a normal day there’s only about 2 or 3 of us actually here for a sit down dinner, and occasionally even less. It's almost always me, Pepper and Steve. Tony likes to take his meals down to the lab." Bruce explained and Evie nodded in understanding.

“And technically Croft, uh sorry, Mycroft and I don’t actually live here but we’ve basically moved in we’re here so often.”

“Yeah I think I need to sort you both out a floor.” Tony murmured and then smirked and winked at Bruce, “Well, more like sort just _Mycroft_ out a floor.”

As they ate they descended into silence, Evie didn't seem to mind the silence as she enjoyed the meal, and the wonder on her face as she ate made it obvious that it was like she was eating it for the first time. She tried a little of everything. They wanted her baby so she trusted them not to hurt her until the baby is born – her dying or having a miscarriage was of no use to them.

The rest of the day went by quietly, with just Evie watching every go about their business and she tried to remember doing this, but she couldn’t. None of it seemed familiar.  
It was getting late when Clint came into the common room, where Evie and Irene were sat with Irene telling Evie about some of her life, about Jacob.

“Evie, I’ve managed to get permission to go to Loki’s place.”

Evie rose an eyebrow at him, “Uh, okay?”

“To take you there,” he explained, “See if you recognise anything there.”

“Are we gonna go now? It’s late.”

“It’s safer. You’re known out there, people don’t like you.” He told her simply and truthfully and Evie’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry but you tried to take over New York and were seen doing it.”

Evie nodded, “Okay. I understand. How are we getting there?”

“Just a car, it’s not far.”

“Can I come?” Irene asked.

Clint shrugged, “Sure, Steve and Nat are coming as well.” Clint led the way out of the room and to the bottom floor garage where there were various car littered about. Steve and Natasha stood by a large black SUV.

“That’s very inconspicuous.” Evie muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Behind her, Irene muttered something about how at least it didn't have "the Avengers" written on the side, which Nat laughed at.

“It’s New York, we’ll be ignored.” Clint shrugged gesturing for them to all climb in; Natasha was driving with Clint in the passenger seat and the other three in the back.

As they drove Evie stared out the window in wonder, watching the people go about their lives despite the late hour, watch people on dates, the drunks stumbling out of pubs, people walking into pubs. Evie found the entire thing fascinating.

They found somewhere to park not far from the building, thankfully, and stepped out into the warm night air heading into the building and up to the correct floor. The door had police tape in front of it but Clint disregarded it, ripping it and opened the door gesturing for Evie to step inside first. She did, her eyes darting back and forth looking around the room, nothing had been touched since they had last been there.

Evie walked around the room, taking in the pictures on the wall and the various items drifted about, she lightly ran her hand across the chair beside the table and then headed towards the hallway, everyone followed her down as she walked into the bedroom, one the floor the mat had been moved to show the chalk symbol on the floor but Evie’s eyes were focused on the bed, frozen.

_A kissed her stomach, he smiled up at her. “I love you, forever,” he muttered, then moved up to kiss her neck, his hand resting on her naked hip. He kissed along her jaw, then her mouth. He smiled at her again, as though she were the best thing in the world.  
_

_She would never forget this._  

Who was this? That was all she remembered, it ended there, like a dream. She knew no more of the memory – it was not there. She had been told that she loved Steve. But this man, this man was different. She didn't know who he was, but she wanted to.

Then she knew. It was Loki who kissed her. He didn't seem evil. The memory was a good – an _excellent_ – one. Why was he bad?

They said this kid was conceived not of her own free will.

But in the memory, she had complete free will. She let him do the things he did.

_She enjoyed it._

“Evie?” Irene spoke, “Are you okay?”

Evie was pulled from the memory and she nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Did you remember something?”

Evie hesitated; she didn’t want to tell them and to tell them what exactly the memory is? That would be horrible for Steve if he truly does love her, so she shook her head, “No.” Irene sent her a disbelieving look.

“You muttered Regalis.” Clint stated obviously not believing her.

Evie shrugged, “I did?”

“Evie, if you’ve remembered something, it’ll be better for you to tell us.” Steve told her softly and Evie shrugged.

“It was nothing.”

“What was it?”

Evie glanced between everyone and sighed, knowing they wouldn't like it. “Fine. I remembered having sex on that bed, with Loki or Regalis whatever the hell his name is.”

Steve froze, Irene’s eyes widened and both Clint and Natasha looked considering. 

“Didn’t expect that.” Irene murmured.

Steve turned around and left the room without a word, Evie sighed, “that was why I didn’t wanna say.” She nodded towards Steve’s exit, she may not trust them at the moment but she wasn’t a complete idiot, she could see the hurt in his eyes anytime Loki was mentioned. “Should I go after him?” Evie asked.

“No, he’ll want to be alone.” Irene sighed.

“Continue looking around.” Natasha ordered, “See if you remember anything else. Tell us no matter what.”

“What if it’s more private?”

“Than sex?”

Evie shrugged, “I duno, maybe one of my habits that I don’t want anyone to know or something.”

“Tell us. It could be vital.”

“To what? My memory?”

“Yes. And to knowing more about Loki and what he did and wanted.”

Evie sighed, she didn’t want to tell them, she couldn’t trust them, she trusts Loki. She didn’t know why but she knows that memory and that feels so real. She loved Loki. She couldn’t betray him.

But somehow she also knew she loved Steve, and really her alliance should be to him and the Avengers.

But she didn’t remember anything else, she didn’t think they believed her but she didn’t care. All she wanted right now was a good night’s sleep. Even though she knew that might not last long, her morning sickness had decided to wake her up at early hours of the morning that morning.

That night however didn’t go as planned.  
  
 _She was in a library, the library she had worked in? It was dark, the lights were on but they weren't very bright and she could see the moon through one of the windows, and the purple-navy light polluted sky.  
_

_She knew that she was sorting out a new shipment of books but just wanted to get home.  
_

_She remembered thinking about Regalis and Steve but the details of these thoughts? She had no idea.  
_

_And then a book sailed past her ear, flying through the air and suddenly she felt terrified. Somebody was playing with her.  
_

_There nothing except shelves and shadows around her. Large shadows threatening to swallow her whole if she stood too close.  
_

_And then the box she was getting books out of, moved.  
_

_"What the hell?" She frowned looking around for the box – but it was nowhere to be seen. She walked right into the box, staring down at it sat in the middle of the horror section. She frowned. "How the hell did this get here?" She asked out loud.  
_

_"Helps when you've got a strong sexy man to move the heavy book box." A voice said and then a laugh as Evie felt fear shot through her and turn to see Clint. He was half in the shadows, his face shrouded in the contrasting lights – and he looked terrifying._

Evie shot up in bed but then the bed disappeared beneath her. She fell for a second before abruptly smashing her head on the carpeted floor, and her back, hair and legs were suddenly semi-submerged in water. She sat in shock for a moment, not sure what just happened.

That was a memory she had dreamt about, that much she was certain about. Clint had terrified her in the library and then he laughed. He found her terror amusing.

Once she had worked that much out, she took a deep breath and looked around – the bed was just... missing. Then she realised – it was water.

She was sitting in a large puddle of water. That was previously her bed? She slowly stood up as a few people rushed into the room, Tony, Clint, Steve and Irene.

She felt a stab of fear when she saw Clint.

"'JARVIS told us to come, Evie are you-" Steve cut off when he saw the large puddle. "What happened?"

"You do know you can use the toilets if you need?" Tony offered and Irene slapped his arm.

“Shut it.”

Evie shrugged, "it’s my bed. I mean, the water, I was my bed. I don’t know what happened... sorry."

"Your cure is wearing off." Tony guessed, “Nothing to apologise about.”

“So... that was my mutant power?” Evie asked.

“Yes.”

“Ca-can I turn people into water?”

Nobody answered for a moment and Steve struggled to push away the image of Evie turning the girl. Finally Steve nodded. “Yeah. You can."

“So I’ve done it before?”

“While possessed, yes. You did. However, I think it took both a lot of will power and energy, so you can't really do something like _that_ by accident, don’t worry.”

Evie nodded slowly, she didn’t remember doing that but she knows that’s a bad thing to do, she killed somebody. How was she supposed to feel about that? Guilty? Upset? Angry? She didn’t know, all she felt was confusion right now. She didn’t feel like she’d kill someone unless she had a reason for it, self-defence. So maybe they just want her to feel guilty.

“Oh.” Was all she knew what to say.

“C’mon, you can get changed in my room; the boys can clean this up.”

“We’re men.” Tony protested as Irene led Evie out of the room, Steve just rolled his eyes and headed for the broom cupboard in the hallway.


	40. Questions

Irene led Evie out of the room and down the corridor, "I remember this happening before." Irene told her.

"Oh, good. 'Cause I don't." Evie said her voice heavy with sarcasm; in truth she was trying to hide her shaking voice.

Irene sighed, "I'm just trying to help okay?"

Evie sagged, "yeah. Sorry. I'm just stressed right now."

"Aren't we all." Irene muttered under her breath as they reached her bedroom and handed Evie a towel.

"What happened?" Evie asked hesitantly sitting down on Irene's bed with the towel wrapped around her shoulders. "Before, I mean."

Irene sat down beside her, "You had your first kiss ever, with TJ Bloom I believe his name was. He lived down our road. You turned his T-shirt to water. He basically freaked and ran. Aunt Maggie soon worked out you’re a mutant. You told me the next day because you couldn't keep it from me. You were terrified for a while about it happening accidently, killing someone just from touching them, and didn’t help when our history teacher mentioned the story of Midas,” at Evies blank look she added, “in Greek Mythology, he turned things to gold by touching them and eventually killed someone. But it didn't take you long to learn to control it, not before doing exactly this, turning your bed to water after a nightmare. But I'm sure it'll be easier this time."

Evie sighed heavily. "I hope so. I don't want to hold my baby terrified of turning her to water."

"You won't Evie. You have more control than you think. And anyways, I think it's something you would have to force yourself to do."

Evie just nodded silently and Irene stood up quickly. "Right, change of clothes. We need to either get your stuff from Regalis' flat or get you new clothes. Shame we can't just go out, actually... a good enough disguise, maybe some make-up, a hat. Sunglasses. You can't have a disguise without sunglasses."

"Why can't we go out into the public?"

"You tried to take over the world." Irene reminded her. "We don't know how much you were seen, but you're Tumblr certainly says you’re on Loki's side and thanks to Tony you’re Tumblr famous now, so anybody out there might know who you are."

"I don't know what that means."

"Oh right! Your Tumblr. I completely forgot about that, I'll log you in – by that I mean get JARVIS to hack into it – tomorrow and you can read you blog, see if you remember anything from that."

“I still don’t know what that means. What is Tumblr?”

Irene chuckled softly, "lets just say you blogged on there. You loved doing it."

Evie just nodded and took the offered pyjamas heading into the bathroom to change. When she came out Irene grinned at her. "We haven't shared PJ's in a while."

"These are kinda small."

"Well, yeah. You're pregnant. Starting to show. We'll go shopping tomorrow. If we can get Steve and Bruce to join us we won't have to carry the bags!"

"Isn't that using them a bit?"

“Not really no. If they don’t carry the bags I’d still invite them. It'd be nice to go out the four of us. Double date and all that."

"Steve and I aren't dating."

"I know. But it'd still be fun. We can invite Croft and Leo as well!"

"Croft? Oh Mycroft."

Irene laughed, "you made up that nickname for him."

"I did?"

"Myc was too obvious apparently and nobody liked Mycro so Croft it was, it stuck." Irene hesitated but then continued, "And with Sherlock, you kept calling him Sherly. He hated it and insisted on 'Lock but nope, you were adamant that it'd be Sherly and that managed to stick." Irene laughed softly to herself tears shining in her eyes but she blinked them away quickly. "Right, bed. I'll find you another spare room I guess. JARVIS? Any help?"

"Three doors down from yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Evie woke up after a restless night sleep, she sat up and immediately felt her stomach turn and ran into the bathroom to be sick, stupid morning sickness. She was beginning to really hate it. Once it seemed to be out of her system she went to get a glass of water and headed upstairs into the common room where Tony, Irene, Steve, Leo and Mycroft sat talking. Leo had some soup in a bowl on his lap.

"Evie, I know you've lost your memory and all but aren't you a little old to be wetting the bed?" Leo said as soon as he noticed her.

Evie sent Leo an un-amused look, Leo however didn't apologise; he just winked at her and grinned. Evie didn't mind so much – Leo seemed alright, he wasn’t an avenger, that Fury guy didn’t seem to trust him so maybe, just maybe Leo can be trusted by her.

“I’m going to work.” Mycroft told them simply standing up and leaving the room.

"Where does he work?" Evie asked the others.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D. As their lawyer. He was just a normal lawyer but S.H.I.E.L.D employed him a few months back."

"Oh cool. I wouldn't have thought that S.H.I.E.L.D would need a lawyer."

"I don't think they actually do. I think it's just to keep whatever local and federal force they have to deal with happy and he’s a pretty good lawyer and trusted by the Avengers so he was the obvious choice for this."

"What about you? What's your job? And everyone else's?"

"I'm a therapist." Irene answered. "Leo's a writer as you know. Tony owns a Stark enterprises, Pepper is his CEO, Bruce works for them with Tony. Steve's, Nat and Clint are with S.H.I.E.L.D and Thor's the prince of Asgard."

"Huh. Why haven't you been a work for a while? After a battle thing wouldn't a lot of people need a therapist?"

"Yep but people know I'm affiliated with you and the Avengers so nobodies been booking appointments. I'm working on making a new name for myself."

"Why didn't you say?" Tony spoke up, "JARVIS can help you with that."

"He has been." She grinned at Tony, "thanks anyway."

Tony nodded and turned back to working on his tablet device.

"We've actually been discussing you practising your powers Evie, until you gain control of them again." Steve told her.

"I spoke to Ororo earlier," Tony added, "she says someone will be able to come and help, Bobby'll probably be the best because of the similarities in their powers."

"Ororo? Bobby?"

"The X-men. They're a group of mutants that work together, like the Avengers I guess but they also run a school for mutants."

Evie frowned. "But if I taught myself control before couldn't I again?"

"Probably but it'll be quicker this way. Plus, they have the resources to cope with mutants."

"Plus the 'I tried to take over the world so I'm not trusted' thing?" Evie asked and Steve smiled guiltily at her.

"Sorry."

Evie shrugged. "It makes sense." She turned to the table where Tony was sat with Steve eating a bowl of cereal. “Uh, what can I have for breakfast?”

“Anything.” Tony gestured to the fridge. “Help yourself.”

“Mind if I ask you some questions Evie?” Leo spoke up after a moment, “After breakfast of course.”

“Questions? Oh for your book? Sure. I’ll grab something to eat then ask away.”

After having a breakfast of Lucky Charms, Leo sat down opposite Evie with a note pad on the table fiddling with a pen. Tony and Steve were already sat a few chairs down on the   
table and watched them curiously.

"This feels very formal." Evie commented.

Leo chuckled, "sorry." He slouched his shoulders, "better?"

Evie rolled her eyes but smiled, "ask your questions."

"Right, well what did you think the first moment you woke up without a memory?"

Evie shrugged, "it didn't register at first. I mean, I was wondering where I was, but except for that I was quite happy... Well, more tranquil. I knew I was in a hospital room somehow, but even then it didn’t register that something was wrong." She glanced down as Leo started writing something. "Then Steve said my name and it started to register that I had no idea who or where I am."

"What did you think once you realised you have no memory?”

“I- I was very confused; I didn’t know what to think. Two men were talking to me and expecting me to know something that I didn’t know about. And were just asking me these questions, it was kinda scary."

“Scary...” Leo echoed thoughtfully and Evie rose an eyebrow at him, “Sorry, interesting choice of words. So you were scared?"

"Yes. Even now, that I know you people, I still don't know anything except I'm pregnant. That’s the only thing I'm certain of." ‘And that I loved Loki.’ She thought but she couldn't say that out loud. She couldn't tell them that.

Leo nodded, "what’s it like?"

"Having no memory? I uh, I guess in some way it’s quite nice. I mean, I don’t know what’s good or bad in a way, I get to experience everything for a first time and remember it.”

“Like what?”

“Different food. Even if- you’ve eaten some foods for years, what was it I had? A cheese sandwich, it seems like normal food to you, boring even, but to me, it was the first thing I’ve ever eaten. And there’s seeing things for the first time. Like that view! I can't stop staring but nobody else has barely spared a glance from being so used to it, I assume. Everything has a sort of beauty about it when you've never seen it before."

Leo nodded in understanding and then looked back up at Evie from where he was looking at what he was writing, “And you said it’s also bad?”

“Well I don’t know anything or anyone. Anybody could come up to me, say they know me, give me proof like a picture – that could have been photoshopped, but I don’t know that, and I’ll believe them, but for all I know it could be someone that’s hurt me before. Someone that wants to hurt me. For all I know everything you’ve shown me is faked, you’re just trying to make me trust yo-” Evie cut herself off quickly, she hadn’t meant to say that.

Everyone had been silent, just listening to Evie’s answers but the silence suddenly felt thicker, nobody knew what to say, Leo seemed to be the only one that didn’t look shocked at her admittance.

Steve couldn’t hold back his reaction, “You don’t know if you can trust us?” he asked and Evie shrugged.

“I do, trust you; I guess but currently I have no actual reason to except what I’ve been told.” Not exactly a lie. She trusts them not to hurt her, at least until her baby is born.

“It makes sense.” Leo said, calmly, “If I woke up in a room with a load people I didn’t know telling me to trust them, I wouldn’t.”

Evie nodded, grateful for Leos intervention, Steve nodded and turned away back to his breakfast but he didn’t look convinced, Evie turned back to Leo, “Any more questions?”

“What’s it like having people tell you about your life not remembering it?”

Evie hesitated for a moment, thinking, “like I’m being told a story, like you’re reading a book to me. I can imagine it but not from my own perspective and I’m not... me. The character of me is someone else." 

Leo nodded again, "how do you try and remember?"

"How? Uh, I think about what I've been told. I try and picture it but none of it seems natural or it just doesn't feel like it belongs there in my head. Although, if I think about it for too long I start getting a headache."

"What’s it like knowing your pregnant but having no idea how it happened?"

Evie frowned at Leo, "I know how it happened."

Leo chuckled, "I mean, like the details around it. That it's an aliens baby."

Evie shrugged, "she’s my baby. It was shocking at first but I love her and would kill to keep her safe." She decided to give them a subtle warning to them to stay away. She would kill them.

"Her?"

Evie shrugged, "or him. Aren't these questions about my memory not my baby?"

"Right yeah sorry, the first one was linked though. Uh, where was I? Oh yeah. What is it like when you remember something? I was told you remembered something yesterday?" Leo glanced warily at Steve who turned away obviously not wanting to hear this.

Evie nodded, "it’s strange. Like I saw the bed and it all just came back to me. Like a dream, I guess, but much realistic. I just know it was real not, a dream."

"Do you think you could get confused between dreams and reality?"

Last night’s dream of Clint flashback into her head but she shook her head, "no. A memory feels more real. The dreams I've had...well, they're dreams. And in most of them I'm already pretty pregnant so that's a big clue that it's not a memory and if I can tell the future, please tell me now."

"Dreams feel real while we're in them," Leo muttered softly to himself, seemingly ignoring her second comment. He then seemed to snap out of it and said, "Inception. That quote, it's from Inception. You used to like that film, I think. You need to watch it."

“I’ve been told that about a lot of films and books and TV series’.”

“There are a lot you should watch. There’s so many I’d give anything to watch for the first time again.”

“Firefly!” Irene yelled across and Leo grinned.

“Oh yes. We are having a marathon soon for Evie.”

“Any excuse.” Tony laughed and Leo just grinned at him.

Evie watched them all curiously but then turned back to Leo waiting for more questions. "How does it actually feel? To be without a memory?"

“How does it feel to have your memories?”

Leo rose an eyebrow but then looked considering. “I- I’m not sure just...normal. The same as it's always been."

“It feels normal to me. I don’t know what it’s like to have my memory so this is life. Yeah it’s scarier in the sense that I have no idea what’s going on most of the time while everyone else seems to, but I don’t think I feel differently to how people do when they have a memory.”

Leo nodded again, “Alright, I think...” he looked over his notes again and nodded, “I’ve got all I need for now. Thank you Evie, you’re a star.” He winked at her and stood up.

“So are you going to write a story with someone with amnesia?” Evie asked him curiously.

Leo shrugged, “I have absolutely no idea. It could make an interesting storyline or plot point. And how often does someone get the chance to have a one-on-one interview with someone with total amnesia? Not often. Taking the chance while I can.”

“Why couldn’t you go to a hospital or something?”

“Total amnesia is very rare, on the off chance I meet someone with it, will they be willing to have an interview? Unlikely.” With that Leo walked off to review his notes. Evie lent forward on the table and then it disappeared beneath her hands. She fell forwards hands outstretched falling through water, she hit the floor heavily and slid forwards. She heard a couple of people cry out in shock.

She blinked as it stopped, she lay on the floor, her arms and legs soaking wet and very confused, she looked up to see Tony and Steve not far from her, Tony’s eyes were wide and he looked ready for a fight and Steve was rubbing his arm as Irene and Leo ran over to them.

"Are you three okay?" Irene asked.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Evie said, standing up and ignoring Leos offered hand.

"It’s okay." Tony answered with a sigh as he picked up the now wet tablet, it looked undamaged. He pressed a few buttons and when he found it working fine he grinned, "JARVIS, get someone to bring us a new table."

"Yes sir."

Evie sighed, "I'd offer to pay for it but I don't have any money."

"Firstly, don't be an idiot. I'm a billionaire Evie. Buying a brand new state of the art table with god knows what features wouldn't even make a dent, and this will just be a normal table."

"Why don't you get an awesome one?!" Irene asked eyes wide with wonder.

"Because it'll be destroyed next time I say something Nat doesn't approve of. I learnt that from experience." Steve chuckled at the memory of Natasha throwing Tony into the table. "I'll buy you one though. JARVIS-"

"Already looking sir."

"Thanks." Tony grinned at the ceiling, "and secondly Evie, you do have some money, you have your own bank account. Irene do you know her details?"

Irene shook her head, "I used to but she changed them since."

"JARVIS can you hack into it, get that sorted then?"

"Yes Sir."

"How much money do I have?"

"In your bank account there is currently fifty thousand eight hundred and forty two dollars."

"Whoa. I know for a fact Evie didn't have that much." Irene said.

"Well she hasn't had to spend much since she moved in this year." Tony said, "rent and stuff like that was free. Food, her shopping sprees or girls nights out. Most of it I payed for, I think."

"Even so, that was more than Evie was earning a year."

"I am in the room y'know."

"Sorry, but that's just weird. JARVIS, can you see where Evie's latest deposits have come from, and from who?"

"I'll send the details to Tony's tablet." JARVIS answered.

"And I'm gonna go dry off since my bank account doesn't seem to involve me." Evie told them.

"Take some clothes from my room." Irene told her distractedly looking over Tony's shoulder at the tablet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No!" Steve protested, "She can't, she needs to be around people she knows, trusts. Places familiar to her!"

"I'm sorry Captain, but my decision is final." Fury stated, he of course knew about Evie’s powers returning without her control and called a meeting.

"And what gives you the right to decide where she goes?" 

"When I became the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and she became a threat."

"She's not anymore."

"But she can harm you by accident. She has the power you’re all more than aware of that." Fury stared back when Steve glared at him.

"I'm sorry Cap but I'm gonna have to agree with Fury," Tony spoke up carefully, his words making Steve falter, Tony was usually the first to disagree with Fury. "The X-Mansion is safe. We trust them. They can help her control her powers sooner and then she can come back and live with us."

“And it’ll be good for her.” Leo added, he had managed to get into the meeting thanks to Tony, “She admitted earlier that she finds it difficult to trust us.”

“And throwing her out is going to make that better?”

“Giving her more freedom. She can come and go as she pleases. Plus by the mansion its more country side, less city. Less people will recognise her so she doesn’t need to be stuck inside all day.”

“However I would like somebody to stay there with the X-Men to keep an eye on her and report back to S.H.I.E.L.D when possible.”

“I’ll do it.” Steve and Irene offered at the same time and turned to face each other for a moment.

“I’ll tell them to get a room ready for you Captain.” Fury nodded and Irene scowled.

“What about me?”

“When I said ‘somebody’ I meant one of the Avengers.”

"Pack tonight and go tomorrow morning. I’ll speak to Storm."

“Evie doesn’t have many clothes or belongings.” Irene told them, “At the moment she’s borrowing mine or Peppers stuff. I wanted to take her shopping.”

“Not an option. We’ll send somebody to get clothes her size.”

“That are fashionable? That suit Evie?”

Fury sighed heavily at Irene. “Fine. You can join them.”

Irene grinned widely and Fury who just looked exasperated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left the meeting room to Evie sitting outside; she hadn’t been allowed to stay in the tower unsupervised.

She looked up at them curiously, obviously wanting to know what the meeting had been about, Mycroft just walked past her and towards the jet waiting to take them home and slowly the others followed gesturing for Evie to come along.

“Where’s Irene going?” she asked when Irene headed in the opposite direction after waving and kissing Bruce’s cheek.

“Shopping spree to get you some clothes.” Steve answered.

“I feel sorry for the Agents that have to join her.” Tony smirked.

“I’d feel worse for S.H.I.E.L.D’s budget.” Mycroft put in, Evie’s eyes widened; it was the first time she had heard Mycroft speaking in casual conversation.

“She’s gonna buy some ‘clothes for Evie’ that mysteriously don’t fit Evie but fit herself isn’t she?” Clint asked and Mycroft nodded.

“Oh yes.”

They walked for another few seconds before Evie spoke up, “so, am I allowed to know what that meeting was about?”

“It was about your powers.” Steve answered eventually, “we mentioned earlier about the X-men coming to help you control them right?” Evie nodded. “Well Director Fury has decided that you need to go to the mansion and learn from living there for a while.”

“Oh.” She’s going to be living there? She didn’t know whether this is a good thing or not, it meant that she wouldn’t be trapped in the tower but maybe from her admitting her distrust in them they have realised she wants to escape so they’re sending her to a more secure facility.

She knew that maybe she was thinking too deep into this and maybe blowing it out of proportion but it wasn’t a completely insane idea, was it? Compared to everything else she'd learnt about them, this was quite a sane idea.

But while thinking this, she was going to learn to control her powers, she can use this to her advantage, train against them and escape, and she had learnt earlier she has the money, so she can do it.

She ignored the fact she had no idea how her credit system worked.

She’ll escape from them and raise her baby on her own.

“I’ll be living there as well,” Steve added and Evie froze, well then maybe she didn't have the freedom she had hoped for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan didn’t always remember or recognise people through their face, unless he knew them well. He knew them by their smells, their emotions and intentions. There were some he sometimes got mixed up – kin where hard to distinguish, as were smells straight after people have been in the kitchen or the chlorine filled swimming pool.

There weren’t many smells he didn’t know. People smells didn’t count, because everyone smelled different. Sometimes there were smells he didn’t even know how he knew – carbolic soap, mustard gas, the smell of fever and sickness.

Sometimes, he could smell so much that he was overwhelmed, making him distracted and often giving him a slight headache. That’s why he usually stayed clear of the kitchen when someone was cooking – people presumed that was just because he didn’t want to help.

Though, that was true also.

He generally knew when someone new walked into the mansion. For a start, he’d hear them arrive, and their footfall and their voices. As soon as they came past the doorway he would be able to smell them.

He was in the common room – not too far from the door. He smelt two and a half people.

That didn’t make any sense.

Each person smelled different, their past mixed with emotions and intentions. One smelt of water – or was that ice? – And of love and the want to help (soft, sweet, and a hint of copper) One smell was old books, with a mix of confusion (sharp, bitter) and water, which was the half person. The other he knew well. Leather and determination.

Nick Fury.

Logan decided now was the time to reveal himself. Rounding the corner, he did indeed see the two and a half people. The half was coming from a woman – the one who smelt of books with black hair and dull, empty brown eyes. Logan could smell the faint remains of something dark that made some animalistic side of him want to run. The man who smelt of water was the man Logan had fought with and seen on TV many times. Captain America, fighting for a cause long won.

It was Fury that noticed him first, he stood up straighter, "Wolverine."

"Fury." Logan greeted with a slight growl in his voice, "This her?" he nodded at the half girl.

Storm had told him that the girl who was on Loki’s side was coming to stay to re-learn how to control her powers. She had apparently been mind-controlled hence being on Loki’s side, and then lost her memory or something so apparently she was on the good-guy’s side. He didn’t trust her one bit. Her intentions where hidden, something not seen often.  
Fury just nodded at Logan’s question so Logan turned his attention to the girl, Captain America had his hand planted firmly on her shoulder. "What's yer name kid?" Logan asked her.

She looked up at Captain America who nodded slightly before turning back to Logan, "Evie Rae."

"Righ'. I'll show you to your room then." he looked at Captain America, "You’re stayin' too right, Cap?"

"Yes." Captain America nodded. He glanced sadly at Evie before back at Logan, "Different room if possible."

Before Logan could reply Storm glided down the corridor smiling sweetly at the small group, "Director Fury. Pleasure to see you again under better circumstances."

"Ororo." Fury greeted politely and actually smiled at her to both Evie and Steve’s surprise.

“Evie and Steve right?” the two in question nodded and Storm smiled at them, “Glad to have you here and I hope you fit in well. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me, Logan or any of the students in the school.”

“Thank you.” Steve murmured unsure of what else he could say.

"Shall we?" Storm gestured down to corridor towards her office and Fury nodded. "Logan, show them their rooms?"

"Yeh."

Storm and Fury stalked off and Logan gestured for Steve and Evie to follow him. Steve was carrying two heavy looking bags and another around his shoulders and Evie was carrying one bag.

As they walked down the corridor silently, some kids of different ages, sizes and looks walked past greeting Logan cheerfully. He either ignored them or occasionally nodded at them (those who he'd unconsciously dubbed good) until finally they reached a door on the third level apparently for the teachers and adults, all the other floors were for the students that stayed at the school.

Logan pushed the door at the end of the corridor open and gestured inside, it was a simple room, nice sized with a double bed in the middle of the room, a window seat a wardrobe and chest of drawers, "Evie, your room. Cap'n yours, is just down there." He pointed towards a door a few meters away from Evie’s, "The bathroom is jus’ down the corridor."

"Thank you." Steve nodded, "Please call me Steve."

"Sure." Although he had no intention to, "Ask one of the kids to find me if you need."

"Okay. Thank you." Logan nodded again before walking away; Steve looked at Evie and placed a bag down beside the one she had been carrying. "Are you alright?"

Evie swallowed nervously and nodded, "Yeah. Thank you Steve."

"No problem." Steve nodded at her awkwardly before turning to the door, "I'll be next door if you need me." Evie nodded and closed the door as he left.

She sat down on the bed putting her head in her hands and breathed deeply. This place was strange and big with so many people she didn’t know. Steve was here being the only person she knew but she didn't actually know him and doesn’t trust him, he seemed to know everything about her but everything he said it felt like he was talking about someone else.

But she wasn’t being watched by JARVIS constantly here so she felt a bit better in that respect, she has more of a chance to escape. How she’ll do this she has no idea but she has too. She rested both her hands over her stomach to remind her of the reason and grinned as she felt her baby kick. Evie felt she was agreeing. They had to escape.


	41. Riverbud

Evie sighed and started to unpack her bags glancing over the clothes Irene has decided will suit her, a whole new wardrobe just because all her old clothes were ‘evidence’ in Loki’s apartment.

She had gotten half way through the bag of clothes when there was a knock on her door, "Uh...come in?" The door opened and a tall boy with mousey hair and kind blue eyes stood in the doorway smiling at her.

"Hey," he greeted her kindly.

"Hello..." Evie replied unsure of what she should be doing since the guy didn't seem like any sort of teacher.

"Evie right?"

"Yeah. At least that's what everyone tells me."

The boy chuckled, "I'm Bobby. Nice to meet you again, under better circumstances."

"We met before? Sorry I've uh..."

"Lost your memory. I've heard." Bobby smirked, "you know the basics of what’s happened right?"

“That I became possessed, got pregnant and went onto the ‘bad guys’ side? Yeah, I know.”

Bobby chuckled, "Yeah, you and I had a bit of a one-on-one during the battle, you turned things to water and I froze them so you couldn’t use it as a weapon. It was kinda funny actually.” Evie rose an eyebrow and Bobby grinned at her, “But if you’d prefer lets start off how you’re seeing it? Hi, I'm Bobby." he held out his hand to shake.

Evie couldn't stop herself from grinning, she decided she likes this guy; Evie took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Bobby. I'm Evie."

"Nice to meet you Evie." Bobby grinned and released her hand. “I’m going to be your personal trainer for the next few weeks, until you manage to gain your own control.”

“Oh okay then, can I see what you can do?”

Bobby placed his hand on the table and created a small ice bowl. Evie grinned in surprised at it and lightly reached forward with a shaking hand to touch the ice coming back with slightly damp fingers. “Try and change it.” Bobby told her.

Evie looked up at him shocked, “We’re starting now? I haven’t even unpacked.”

Bobby chuckled again, “no, we’re starting tomorrow but I just want to see if you can do it.”

Evie hesitated, but reminded herself the sooner she can control it the better, so she took a deep breath and reached forward to touch it again but nothing happened, she glared and tried again after a moment it descended into water quickly spilling off the table. Bobby reached forward again and turned it into ice again picking the long sheet of ice into his hand and grinned widely, “You’re good.”

“Thanks, that’s the first time I’ve done it purposely.”

“Well, it’s a fantastic start.” Bobby walked over to the window and threw the sheet of ice outside for it to melt in the ground. “I’ll let you finish unpacking, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” He winked at her once more before leaving the room.

Feeling in slightly better spirits, Evie continued to un-packed her belongings. Once she got through the clothes she had a look at the rest of the stuff most of which Irene packed.

There was a picture of her, Pepper and all of the Avengers in the common room, a Christmas tree sat in the corner of the picture. Nobody was looking towards the camera, Steve had his arm around her shoulders and she looked content leaning into his side as they were both grinning and looking towards Natasha and Clint who seemed to be having a sword fight. Tony was kissing Peppers cheek and spilling a glass of what she assumed to be egg nog, and Pepper looked exasperated but also amused. Bruce and Thor looked as if they had been in a deep conversation about a cool looking tear shaped purple crystal which Bruce held, but they had gotten distracted by Tony and Pepper and were grinning at them both.

Evie stared at this picture trying to remember this day happening but it wasn’t coming to her, she placed it on the bedside table just to make it feel like she's trying to remember.  
She then found another picture, of herself, Irene, Mycroft, a guy that looked almost exactly like Mycroft – Sherlock, and another guy with olive skin, dark hair and blue eyes that stood out against his darker skin.

Somehow she knew who this guy was, Jacob. She knew she loved him so much, she reached out and lightly touched his cheek, she wants him here with her, she wants his arms around her telling her it’s okay, that she’ll get through this.

She was sat on the sofa cuddled into Jacobs lap as they watched TV, but neither of them were paying much attention. He had his operation in a week, one that was an extremely high risk operation - but it was that or zero chance of survival. He had to hope, so he agreed to the operation.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do if you don’t make it.” Evie murmured into his chest. His parents and Maggie promised to cover all costs for the operation to which he was extremely grateful. “I know I should be thinking positively but I can’t.”

“Well I know what you’re gonna do.” Jake told her seriously and Evie looked up at him, “you are going to live happily. You’re gonna move in with Irene and the twins, you’re gonna get a great job that you enjoy and maybe one day you’ll meet somebody else,” Evie started to disagree but he covered her mouth, “if that does happen, let it happen. Don’t feel guilty. I love you Evie. I want you to be happy whether it’s with me or not.”

“I-”

“Promise me you’ll try and be happy.” Evie hesitated, “Promise me. Please.”

Evie nodded, “I promise.”

“Good.” He lent down to kiss her softly, “but until then, marry me?”

Evie froze, “what?”

Jacob laughed, “damn. I had an entire thing planned out for this, with a pool and a ring, Irene was gonna help but screw it, marry me Evie. I want you to be my wife before I have the operation.”

“I- but we have less than a week to-”

“I said I had a plan, Irene’s got everything organised, for the proposal and the wedding. If you want to change anything talk to her but it’s all planned. All I need is one word.”

Evie blinked, staring at Jacob in shock, “yes. Yes! God yes I’ll marry you! I can’t believe- I didn’t think-” she cut herself off and sat up to kiss him.

When they separated Jacob grinned, “God, I love you.”

Evie was pulled out of the memory as there was a knock on her door; she froze for a moment trying to determine the difference between the present and her memory.

She loved Jacob, they had gotten married and then he had his operation. He died, that’s what Irene has told her, died in the operation, she still had the ring though, she knew that she used to wear it around her neck until she met Steve. She couldn’t remember the reason she stopped wearing it but that was definitely something to do with Steve.

“Evie?” Steve’s voice, “are you okay?”

Evie took a deep breath trying to control her emotions and then answered, “yeah, sorry, come in.”

The door opened and Steve stepped inside holding a small plastic bag with various pieces of jewellery in. “I almost forgot these ar- Evie? Are you okay?” Steve looked at her worriedly and Evie realised she had been crying at the memory.

“Yeah, sorry.” She rubbed her wrist at her eyes to try and get rid of the tears.

“What happened?”

She shrugged, “I uh- I remembered Jacob.”

“Oh.” Steve nodded awkwardly not sure what to say, “can I ask what do you remember?”

“When he proposed to me. And the wedding and I remember getting married to him.”

Steve nodded, “you told me about it. Sounded like a great day.”

Evie nodded, “do you think I could get my ring? The wedding ring?”

Steve hesitated, “uh, you took your jewellery box when you moved into Lokis but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” She placed the picture she was holding on the desk and then remembered that Steve must have come in for a reason and looked at him curiously, “sorry, you started to say something?”

“Right, yeah, uh I just remembered I was given the jewellery you were wearing during the battle, you’re allowed it back.”

“Oh, thanks,” Evie took the bag from it, there was necklace with a heart shaped charm on it, a watch and a strange looking black and green bracelet, she put the necklace and watch down and studied the bracelet for a moment, it looked and felt like hair with silk ribbon weaved into it.

She put that onto her wrist and felt a small jolt. That was strange but she liked it, after a moment she put the watch on her other wrist and then looked at the necklace and hesitantly at Steve.

“Uh, could you...?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Steve smiled and took the necklace from her, carefully placing it around her neck and Evie pulled her hair to the side to keep it out of his way. Evie shuddered softly when his hand brushed against her neck, “Sorry.” Steve apologised, “I got you this necklace.” He told her and released the necklace having put it together, “well, it was my mothers but I gave it to you for Christmas.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Evie didn’t know what else to say. “I’ve got a picture of Christmas,” she gestured to her bedside table and Steve glanced towards it and laughed.

“You saw that when you were watching JARVIS’ videos and decided it needed to be a picture.”

“It is a nice picture.”

“It was a fantastic day. The sword that Nat is using is yours.”

“I own a sword?”

“You apparently learnt to fence or sword fight and Nat got it for you. A few minutes before that you were fighting with Clint but you got tired so let Nat take over, it went on for ages those two, and they knocked over the tree and broke the table for the second time that week.”

Evie laughed trying to imagine it, “sounds like fun.”

Steve grinned, “it really was. Anyway, sorry I’ll let you finish unpacking.”

Evie shrugged, “I haven’t got much left to do to be honest. Uh, am I allowed to just wander around here? Unsupervised?”

Steve hesitated, “I think so, I haven’t been told to watch you 24/7 at least, so I assume so as long as you don’t go far without telling someone.”

“Okay. Thanks. I’m gonna go for a wander then, try to see if I can find my way around without getting lost.”

“I was actually going to ask Bobby for a tour if you’d like to join me. He came by a little while ago and offered one.”

“Oh, that’d be cool...yeah, thanks.”

He followed her out of the room and held out his hand automatically before pulling it back realising she wasn't going to take it and they made their way downstairs getting looks from various students but mostly were ignored until they reached the kitchen and Bobby, Logan and another girl with brown hair and white stripes in the front were sat chatting.  
Logan noticed them first looking up and nodded when they hesitated, “Alright?” Logan asked and they both nodded.

“Marie! This is Evie and Steve.”

“Oh! Nice ta meet ya.” She spoke with a soft southern tang, “I’m Marie.” She held out a gloved hand to shake. Steve shook her hand first followed by Evie.

“I take it you both want the tour?” Bobby asked.

“If that is at all possible.” Steve answered.

“Sure,” Bobby stood up, “either of you two wanna join?”

“I’ll come!” Marie offered, Logan shrugged and stood up as his answer.

They first showed them around the mansion, the basic rooms, where they were allowed, where they weren’t allowed unless they had supervision – which was only below the ground floor. Apparently around 100 kids lived at the mansion and another hundred or so came and went, Bobby had just graduated from the school and stayed as an X-men to fight and teach along with a few others. There were about 13 teachers; all of them were ex-students or X-men.

“How long have you been here?” Evie asked them all as they headed outside to show them around the grounds.

“Uh...about 10 or so years, I came here because I didn’t know what to do with my powers, plus they were a little out of control. Though, I just told my parents that it’s just a school for the gifted, I didn’t mention the mutant part.”

“So you were a student here before you became a teacher?”

“Yeah, most of us were.”

Evie then turned to Marie and Logan. “Logan and I came together about 6 years ago.” Marie answered.

“Oh, are you two...” Evie trailed off and they both quickly shook their heads.

“Oh, God no.” Marie answered with a laugh and took Bobby’s hand, “we’re just friends Bobby and I are together.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Marie shrugged smiling, “Honest mistake.” Logan, however, didn't make a comment.

“What are your powers?” Evie asked.

Logan immediately showed his claws and Evie flinched away from him in fright, Logan pulled them back in, “and I can heal.” He gestured to the healing cut in his fists.

“Whoa.” Without thinking Evie reached forward to gently touch the rough skin there but Logan pulled his fist from her and Evie jumped. “Sorry.” Steve looked thoughtful as Evie turned to Marie.

“I can temporarily borrow someone’s power and memories by touching them. Hence the gloves.”

“You can control it now though.” Bobby added and Marie shrugged.

“Yeah, I took the cure that was available a few years back but obviously that wore off since it wasn’t as permanent as we were told. After that I gained more control over it but I still wear my gloves as a precaution.”

Evie nodded thoughtfully. They continued walking through the grounds for a while, it was surrounded by forests and Bobby explained that there was a wall all around the grounds to show the edge of it and to stop people getting in.

“So what’s the time table?” Steve asked as they main their way back to the main building.

Bobby shrugged, “Well since you’re not actually in school you can do whatever. Kids are in class at the moment, all classes finish at 5 except for the occasion power practise and danger room sessions. Dinner is around 7, we take turns cooking. The kids have to be in bed by 10, depending on their ages, but the over sixteen’s can stay up however long as long as they're not annoying in the morning. Evie, you and I can practise every day after classes have ended?” Evie just nodded with one hand on her stomach protectively as they walked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the tour they were left to their own devices for a while, Evie sat in her room thinking about what she had learnt today and decided to spent the next day exploring the forests.

Steve walked around the grounds getting his bearings. He couldn’t get his mind of Logan; he remembered seeing him during the battle but hadn’t thought about it much.  
When he saw Logan this morning he had recognised him, he looked very similar to a man he had fought with during the war for a while. He couldn’t remember the guy’s name but he could heal. He had hidden his powers if he could but Steve saw him get shot through the leg and not even bleed – and came out of it without a mark. It had to be him, but he didn’t seem to recognise Steve as anyone other than an avenger.

But it had to be him.

As he walked slowly various kids began to join him, walking around in groups having finished their lessons and after a while a group came towards him.

“Excuse me?” One boy said, he looked to be no older than 15 years old, Steve turned to face him and smiled.

“Hello.”

“Are you Captain America?”

“That I am.”

“Whoa! Why are you here?”

“Rick! Don’t be rude.” A girl told him off whacking his arm.

Steve chuckled, “its okay. Evie and I are staying here for a while.”

“Evie?” Rick asked.

“She’s a good friend of mine.”

“Wasn’t she on Loki’s side in that fight a few weeks back?”

“Not by choice.” Steve smiled at them all, “what are your names?”

“I’m Jessica. This is Rick, Bruce, Emily and Sonia.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Steve nodded at them.

Soon after that, a bell went off that Steve had already been told to be the dinner bell so he made his way back into the building where crowds of students were heading towards the dining room, he watched them with fascination. The way they moved about the crowded corridors looked like organised chaos.

But as he started to walk through them they split to the sides like the red sea, letting him through without question and around him he heard whispers of ‘is that Captain America?’ around him. He eventually made it into the dining room and queued up to get some food. Afterwards he saw Bobby waving at him from a table across the hall. He headed towards him and realised it must be the 'teacher table' as Evie was already sat beside Bobby and opposite Logan and a few others that looked like they would be teachers.  
Steve sat down in the spare seat beside Logan. He was surprised Logan would eat with the other people - he seemed more like the sort of person to avoid talking to people unless he couldn't help it.

"Cap," Bobby greeted him cheerfully, "we should get you introduced, this is Kitty, that's Pete and Jubilee, Remy," he went down the line introducing each of the teachers and X-men some who waved, others sent semi-suspicious glances and the rest continued eating seemingly unaware they were being mentioned. Steve attempted to commit them all to memory but knew he wouldn't remember them all. He saw Evie doing the same thing.

Steve suddenly felt someone tapping his arm and turned to see a young girl, she looked to be around 8 years old with red hair and freckles, “Hello sweetie,” Steve greeted her kindly but curiously.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Steve, who are you?”

“Josephine. Why are you sad, Steve?”

Steve rose an eyebrow unsure of how to answer that, out of the corner of his eye he saw Evie shuffling uncomfortably, “I uh...”

“Josie, what have we told you about not asking people about their emotions? It’s very personal.” Storm spoke up scolding.

Josie looked apologetic, “Sorry. You just seem very sad and I don’t like people being sad.” She reached forward and pulled Steve into a hug which he returned still mystified but suddenly feeling a bit happier. When she walked away he turned to the others with a questioning expression.

“Sorry about that. Josie is an empath.” Storm explained.

“When she’s in a good mood she can walk into the room and everyone’s immediately in a better mood.” Bobby added which a chuckle.

“She seems like a sweetie.”

“Oh she can be a little devil if she wants. God knows, when she gets to a teenager...” Bobby chuckled off awkwardly as Storm rose an eyebrow in warning.

“Do you have a large range of abilities here?” Evie asked after shovelling some food into her mouth.

“Extensive.”

“Is anyone like me?”

“There was Matt; except he doesn’t come to this school anymore he graduated two years ago haven’t seen him since except at the battle.”

“Matt was there?” Pete spoke up sounding shocked, Bobby nodded. “I didn’t see him.”

“He just turned up, said hello, helped some people and disappeared afterwards.”

“Not much of a fighter.” Pete agreed.

“Great fighter. Not much of a team player.” Kitty corrected, “Annoying kid but very powerful.” Steve noticed that the man who Bobby had introduced as Pete sent a very pointed look to Logan, who ignored it, making the woman next to him start laughing quietly.

“Shoulda had him in the danger room,” Logan scoffed, “He was the worst in a team.”

“Worse than you, you mean?” Storm smirked and Logan rolled his eyes.

“What’s it like being Captain of the Avengers?” Kitty asked suddenly.

“Uh...it’s alright. Hard work sometimes but depending on the situation someone else may take charge, it depends on our speciality. Like if there is a lot of technology involved I let Tony take charge, we work more as a team than a leader and his subjects."

"Did I ever help in any missions?" Evie asked.

"Not really, except for when Tony, Bruce and I got kidnapped." He shuddered at the memory.

"Does that happen often? Getting kidnapped?"

"More than I'd like."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie spent the next week learning her way around the grounds, she found a nice spot in the back forest, there was a stream running through, the bank was dry enough for her to sit on, it was nice and quiet there without feeling like she was being watched every time she moved.

Once she had found this spot she spent the next few days reading through her 'tumblr' blog.

One thing that stood out to her was her horse riding. It was mentioned a lot but nobody had mentioned it to her so she questioned Steve about it.

"You haven't gone in months to my knowledge." He shrugged when she asked him. "We did go together a few times but I don't think you've been since before Christmas."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Didn't you say I officially moved in around Christmas?"

Steve nodded and sipped at his drink, "Yeah, you did, although you had basically been living there for a while already, just, unofficially."

So she hadn't got to somewhere she enjoyed after she moved in? “Why would I stop going?”

"I guess you just got busy, spending your time a bit differently than before." Steve shrugged, “you never really mentioned it to me much, and if I’m honest, I forgot about your horse riding. Irene might know, you could give her a call?”

“A call? I don’t have her number.”

Steve looked confused for a moment before realisation appeared on his face and he nodded, “Right, course you don’t sorry, here.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to her, “we’ll get you a phone sorted out soon. Surprised Tony hasn’t done that already. Do you remember how to use one?”

Evie nodded, “I think so. Thanks.” She took the phone from him and headed out of his room back to her spot by the stream, but as she approached she saw somebody else was sat by the lake, whoever it was, was crouching with their elbows on their knees and staring intently into the stream.

Evie didn’t know what to do for a moment but then turned to go to her bedroom when she heard a, “who's there?” call out, and then, “Evie?”

Evie froze Logan’s voice. She hesitated before turning back towards him, “yeah.” She called back, “it's me.”

“You just gonna stand there kid?”

“Uh- no, no. I uh, I’m not a kid.”

Logan sighed, he wanted to tell her to go, let him be alone for a while but something was compelling him to start a conversation with her, and that side of him won. “Thought it might be you. That’s been nesting around ‘ere this week.”

Evie was surprised at the conversation starter; she had assumed he’d want to be alone. This spot screamed seclusion. "Uh- how? I mean, yeah how is what I mean.”

Logan chuckled, “your scent.” Evie’s eyes widened and she attempted to discreetly smell her breath making Logan roll his eyes, “not like that. Everyone has a specific scent, and my scenes are stronger than most ‘cause of my mutation.”

As he spoke Evie had walked closer to him until she was a few feet away leaning on a tree, watching Logan curiously, “Huh. That’s quite cool. What do I smell like?”

Logan rolled his eyes but answered honestly, “Water, books and a trace of darkness.”

“Oh.”

“But there’s a hint of warmth. Like when you turn an old heater on for the first time in months, maybe years, that sort of smell.”

Evie’s eyes widened at the analogy, “I can’t say I know that smell but okay then.”

Logan rose an eyebrow for a moment before nodding, “Oh yeah, memory loss.” Evie nodded, "you might wanna know I’ve lost my memory." Evie’s eyes widened at the new piece of information, "20 or so years ago."

Evie's eyebrows rose under her fringe. "Have you remembered?"

"Bits and pieces." Logan shrugged as Evie came to sit beside him, he didn’t know why he was telling her this he just felt it was the right thing to do.

“After 20 years? You haven’t remembered it all?”

Logan shrugged, “Somethin’ tells me there’s a lot to remember.”

“How’d you mean?”

“I think I’m a lot older than I look darlin’.”

“Huh.” Evie looked thoughtful for a moment, "Think I'll ever remember?"

Logan shrugged, “I aint a Doctor but I think you’ll have more of a chance than I did. You have a group of people to tell you about your life and tryin’ to help you. I had no-one."

"But they tell me and it feels like their telling me about someone else’s life."

"It'll get better Riverbud."

Evie looked as if she was going to argue against him, when Logan said the nickname and Evie paused, frowning. "Riverbud?"

Logan shrugged, "It works, don't it?"

Evie chuckled and nodded, "I guess it does yeah. Riverbud. I like it." Logan nodded, he hadn't even meant to say that but if Evie likes it they might as well keep it. "How did your memory loss happen?" Evie asked after a moment.

"Ain't got a clue darlin'. But from where I woke up I assume it wasn't a fun experience."

"Where'd you wake up?"

"Looked like a bomb sight. Coulda be blown up for all I know."

"How are you still alive?"

"I heal remember?"

"From being blown up though?!"

"I duno. Can't remember. I'll let you know if I do though." Logan smirked as the conversation came round in a full circle and Evie chuckled. She didn’t know if she could trust the X-men, Bobby seemed alright in her lessons but otherwise she hadn’t spoken to anyone other than Steve until now. But they were in legion with the Avengers; maybe they had a deal that her baby would help them or something?

She sighed, she felt like she could trust Logan, he had also lost his memory, he had been where she is, not knowing who to trust and what to do. He seems like a nice enough guy, a bit rough around the edges but as he spoke to her he didn’t sound patronising of expectant, he just sounded like he was genuinely trying to be helpful. She sighed again and then felt Logan shift behind her.

“Everything alright?”

Evie shrugged, “just, been a long couple of weeks.”

“Course it has, it’s your entire life.”

Evie rolled her eyes at the logic.

"Any name ideas?" Logan asked after a moment gesturing to her stomach, wanting to change the subject.

"Jacob if it's a boy. Freya if it's a girl."

"Oh?"

"Jacob, he was my husband a few years back," Logan rose an eyebrow in question, “I was told about him but I remembered him last week. I remember his proposal and our wedding and his death. I don’t remember details exactly but I remember it. So if it’s a boy I just feel like Jacob would have loved it. And Freya, I don’t know why but that name just feels... special somehow." Logan nodded in apparent understanding.

“Alright then.”

“Oh hey! Could I see your claws again?”

Logan paused for a moment, confused with the sudden change of subject, “Why?” he asked slowly.

“I’m curious, what do they feel like?”

“Cold, sharp metal.” He told her simply and when she didn’t react he held out his fist releasing his claws, and slowly Evie reached out to touch them, "Sharp." he warned her again but Evie didn't hesitate and lightly ran her finger down the smooth side making Logan shiver.

"Can you feel that?" she asked.

"Sorta."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's like when someone's playing with your hair, you can feel it but not exactly." Evie nodded and ran her fingers up and down for another moment before pulling away and Logan drew the claws back in.

"Do you have people playing with your hair a lot then?" Evie teased.

Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Touch the hair and you'll regret it." He growled his eyes brightening in humour when Evie laughed. "I’m gonna head back. See ya later Riverbud."

Evie didn’t reply, instead she just stared into the water and listen to his footsteps leading away from her.


	42. Not Quite Inconspicuous

Evie groaned in annoyance as the bowl didn’t change into water. It didn't even feel damp.

She sat up and clicked her neck, aching from leaning over the bowl for the last half an hour.

They had been doing this every day for the last week; they practised for at least an hour - starting with just a paper clip, then a sheet of paper, the a pen and so on. For the rest of the day Evie would practise on her own, read through her blogs and stare at pictures to try and remember. She also spent her time, watching and reading the things that she had been told she enjoyed. So far everyone had been correct in what she would enjoy.

"It's okay Evie," Bobby said when Evie just glared at the bowl, "you've only been here two weeks but you're doing fantastically."

Evie sighed, "I just, need control. Now."

"It takes time Evie. Heck I'm still developing my abilities."

"Really?"

Bobby nodded, "yeah. There’s so much to mutations. C'mon, let’s stop for the day. We don't want you to over stress yourself." 

Evie sighed again but nodded in acceptance and stood up, "thanks."

Bobby shrugged, "no problem. See you later." He left the bowl there knowing Evie would practise on her own and left the room.

Evie fell backwards onto her bed closing her eyes for a few minutes, only being distributed a moment later by a knock on her door. "Come in." She called.

Steve walked into the room, he seemed to be settling in really well in the mansion, getting along with everyone, giving out autographs and just being fantastic with the students. Evie however was struggling. She liked Logan and Bobby but anyone else she struggled with, didn't know what to say or do. She didn't know the protocols for this.

She followed Steve around a lot trying to meet the same people and learn to socialise more but she quickly got bored and wandered off.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hello, I was going to go to town, pick up a few things, would you like to come?"

"Am I allowed?"

"We'll have to disguise you. But yeah, Pete and Kitty are joining us."

"Big guy, muscles and Russian? And the petite girl often with him?"

Steve smiled amused at her description, "that’s them."

"Yeah, why not. How am I gonna be disguised?"

"A wig, make-up and glasses."

"No special weird magical-mutant way of disguising me?"

Steve shook his head, "I asked but there’s nobody that is able to do that for you. No one is developed enough to actually either change your appearance or keep up an illusion long enough or something, apparently." 

"Why can I go out here in a simple disguise and not in New York?"

"This is a smaller town and we're less likely to be noticed."

"Going to town with two muscly hot guys and they think we won't be noticed." Evie rolled her eyes and then saw Steve was smirking, "what?"

"You still think I'm hot?" He couldn’t help but ask and Evie just shrugged.

"I can't deny that."

Steve smiled at her, “so, do you want to come? To town?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They headed downstairs to find Pete and Kitty by the door along with Logan, Evie grinned as soon as she saw Logan but he was just scowling at them, as usual.

“Three muscly hot guys.” Evie muttered under her breath but Logan obviously heard going by his smirk.

“Logan, I wasn’t aware that you were coming.”

“Wasn’t gonna, I need a few things.” Logan shrugged.

Kitty was holding a bag of things and grinned at them all cheerfully, “You ready? I’ll sort out your disguise in the car.”

“In that case, yeah we are.”

“I don’t have any money... if I wanted to get anything.” Evie spoke up.

“We have permission to access your account.” Steve explained taking out his wallet and handing Evie a plastic card. She stared at it blankly. “Your credit card, do you remember them?”

“Yeah I do. I mean, I’m not sure how to use it.”

“We’ll show you.”

Evie nodded, putting the card in her pocket, as Kitty decided to look for a purse and bag for her they headed out, Logan insisted on driving and Kitty yelled "shotgun!" and made for the passenger seat until Logan reminded her she needs to sort out Evie’s disguise. Evie was momentarily thoughtful as to why shotgun meant passenger seat, she had always actually questioned, even before her memory loss (not that she actually knew that).

Evie was excited to get out of the mansion, maybe try and find her way around town, work out her escape, she wanted to look out the window to try and memorise the directions but Kitty told her to close her eyes as she put make-up on her. How Kitty’s hand was steady in the moving car, Evie had no idea but it seemed to be working.

Once that was done Kitty put her hair up and as she was doing that a question popped into Evie’s head, “Can I drive?”

“You could yeah.” Steve answered, “we should test it, see if you’ve retained those memories. Like riding a bike.”

“Could you Logan?” Evie asked, “after you lost your memory.”

“You lost your memory?” Steve asked and Evie froze, maybe that hadn’t been common knowledge. But Logan just nodded calmly not seeming annoyed that Evie just revealed it without his permission. Maybe after twenty years of having lost his memory it had stopped being private or sensitive.

“Yeah, ‘bout 20 years back. Woke up in the middle of no-where, no idea who I was or how I got there. But yeah, I could still drive. Soon as I saw a motorbike I got on and drove it.”

“We’ll give it a go when we get back.” Steve promised Evie and she nodded, glad that maybe she might have another means of escape aside from walking or catching a bus where she might be recognised. 

Kitty silently put a blonde wig over her head and gave her glasses, they were prescription-less but it was still a moment of confusion to be looking through glass.

“What do you think?” she asked turning Evie to face Steve.

Steve stared at Evie for a moment and she shifted uncomfortably until finally Steve nodded, “anyone that knows her well would recognise her but for anyone else it’ll do.”

For the first hour their shopping went well until someone recognised Steve and suddenly they were surrounded by people asking for his autograph. Evie froze, not used to being surrounded by so many people, sometimes in the corridors at the school were full but they would generally give her enough room to move but right now Evie was getting shoved around as they tried to get closer to a flustered looking Steve. He was used to getting asked for autographs but in New York City people were used to seeing the Avengers and he’d get people come up to him but only a few at a time, not so many at once.

Kitty suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the crowd, Evie could have sworn she saw her arm go through someone’s body but she didn’t question it when she was away from the crowd she could finally breathe again. She pressed her hand against her belly to feel her baby kick almost as if to tell her that she didn’t like that.

“Alright?” Logan asked her, his gruff voice making Evie jump.

“Yeah. Just, not used to that.”

“Neither are we.” Pete mumbled.

“Alright, enough is enough.” Steve suddenly yelled holding up his hands, “I just want to have a nice day out with some friends. I don’t mind signing autographs but please don’t smother me.” And after a moment, “have a nice day.” And he walked out of the middle of the crowd to join the others, Kitty was grinning at him and Logan looked vaguely impressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie looked around calmly, she was stood in a giant old fashioned looking room, there was a ginormous crowd of people in all shapes and sizes watching her.

No. They were staring at someone beside her, Evie glanced over to see Regalis he was talking to the crowd and they cheered before running out the room, what were they doing? Where were they going?

"Evie," Regalis spoke up, Evie turned to him and rose an eyebrow in question, "You know what to do yes?"

"Of course." She did? Evie felt like her mouth was moving of its own accord, "Stop the Avengers as best I can."

"Good." Regalis lent down to kiss her and she kissed back with vigour. Once he separated he smiled, "You have your bracelet?" He slip his hand down her arm making her shiver before lifting her wrist up to show a bracelet of raven coloured hair and a emerald-green ribbon, he showed his own which had a bracelet of brown hair around it. "One last thing, no matter what happens; you must not listen to the avengers. They'll try and turn you against me. You must not listen anything they say. It is all lies, clear?"

"As crystal." Evie promised kissing him again.

Evie sat up in bed with one sentence ringing through her head, 'You must not listen to the Avengers.'

That wasn't just a dream; it was a memory, of Regalis. She had been told by the Avengers that Loki is the bad-guy. The one they can’t trust. But in that memory she felt full trust to him. She would let him lead her anywhere without question. But so far she had not had a single good memory of the Avengers. She saw picture, she read her Tumblr and she seemed happy in them but in her memories of Loki she felt happier. Safe.

She remembered the bracelet in her dream and glanced down at her wrist, it was the one Steve had given her a few days ago, from S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki had given it to her? It was special somehow?

She touched it with her other hand and closed her eyes, this was a long shot but from what she had seen anything is possible. “Loki?” she murmured his name, hoping that maybe, if she can talk to him then he can help explain everything to her. “Can you hear me? Can you help me?”

No answer, but she hadn't really expected one. She reminded herself that Loki was imprisoned, so any means of communication would have been taken from him as soon as they were recognised.

Evie sighed, she was terrified, the more she remembered, the more she worried and the less she trusted the Avengers.

She had to get out of here, she felt stuffy. She wanted to leave now, get out of the Mansion, go to the town and just run away but she wasn’t strong enough yet. She didn’t know enough.

But she could leave her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan opened his eyes slowly seeing that it was still dark, he wondered what woke him up it wasn't a nightmare for once. He glanced at the time to see it was 5am.

He heard footsteps on the stairs down his corridor, it must have been them walking past his room which woke him. He listened to the footsteps for a while expecting them to go into the kitchen but he heard the front door open and close. Sighing he stood up to look out the window to see who it was (Storm was always telling him how he needed to be at least a little responsible for the students so if anything felt out of place them he at least needed to try and help the student. Apparently.)

He couldn’t make them out very well in the low light and from this distance but they seemed to be running towards the forest without wearing much clothing and although it was early in the summer, it was still chilly outside before the sun had risen.

Logan sighed he wanted to climb back into his warm bed and sleep but he was curious and concerned so he pulled on a shirt and pants and taking a spare jacket for whoever this was. The moment he stepped outside his door he knew exactly who it was by their scent. Evie.

Now he knew he had to follow her, he felt responsible for her for some reason. She seemed to trust him judging by the way she spoke to him. And he knew what she was going through, he knew what it was like to have no memory and not know what to do, who to trust.

Plus, he liked her; she seemed like an interesting person and her memory loss fascinated him.

So as Logan followed her into the forest he made up his mind to try and help Evie, in any way he can.

He found her sat by the stream, staring into the water, shaking softly. As he stepped closer he realised she was crying, from the sounds and faint smells of salt.

Damnit. He never knew how to treat people when they started crying. But he couldn’t turn back now.

“Evie?” He spoke up. Evie jumped, she stood up and spun around to face him, and almost automatically water from the stream sprung around and surrounded her, placing a barrier between him and Evie.

"Hey, just me." he promised hands up to show he didn't have weapons, at least he wasn't planning on using the ones he couldn't get rid of.

Evie stared at him for a moment, squinting through the water before finally nodding, "How do I... let it go?" her voice sounding distant with the water between them but he could hear her clearly.

"Just relax."

Evie took a deep breath and the water splashed down around her, "Thanks."

Logan shrugged holding out his jacket as a peace offering. "Don't think you should be out here with just,” he gestured at her short pyjamas and vest shirt. ‘Specially not with the little one," he motioned to her stomach but Evie just frowned putting her hand protectively over it and reached out to take the jacket from him.

“Thanks.” She nodded and Logan shrugged. “Why are you up at thus hour?” she asked him.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Evie smirked at him and slowly sat back down, after a moment Logan joined her, wincing when he realised the usually dry bank, was wet and muddy. Ah well, it was only some jeans he was getting muddy. They sat in silence for a few minutes until hesitantly Evie spoke up.

"I can't do it, Logan." Evie whispered. "Everyone's waiting for me to remember and I just can't! They don't understand what it's like to lose their memory! And how do I know who I can trust? I don't remember them!" Evie halted suddenly, though she planned to go on but didn't. Logan thought it strange but didn't press.

“Least you’ve got some people.”

“Didn’t you?”

“Woke up alone. Stayed alone. ‘till I met Marie.”

“And you just trusted her and the X-men?”

Logan chuckled, “no. I was helpin’ Marie; she tried to stowaway in the back of my van. We were attacked and the X-men helped us. I wasn’t planning on staying. But things happened; I left for a while, did some stuff but came back. I like it here. Good people, and trust me, even the food cooked by Pete is better than no food at all.” Logan was trying to lay the foundations of the fact that here was good, and was better than what she would find on the run, should she leave. (He had planned it when he first came, he'd be more surprised if she wasn't at least cautious).

Evie breathed out a laugh. “Are you telling me I should trust them?”

“Hm? No. Trust comes with experience. You can’t trust someone you’ve just met, even if someone else says you should. I’m just telling you that, whether you trust us or not, everyone here is a good person, fighting to help people. To save the world, not that it’ll ever actually be safe. But you’re lucky you’ve got good people around you.”

“Like Steve?”

Logan shrugged, “I guess.”

“Why don’t you like him?”

“What?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him. You glare at him and just...you don’t seem to like him much.”

Logan shrugged, “dunno, just don’t like him. I can tell he’s a good guy. Captain freakin’ America. I mean you can’t get better than that, plus he has a general air of goodwill, but he annoys me.”

“Have you met him before?”

Logan just shrugged, “I wouldn't know, Riverbud.” Evie smiled at the nickname he had given her, she wondered if it would catch on should he say in it public. “How’s your training going?” he gestured to the stream and where she had just had a wall of water, “seems quite good so far.”

“That was an accident. It’s been so bad. I changed an ice bowl on my first day here but now I’m struggling to can’t change anything bigger than a paperclip.”

“Next time, think ‘bout how you felt a few minutes ago. When you made that wall. Try and repeat those emotions. It might help.”

“Try and repeat the emotions? How?”

“Remember the nightmare you had.”

“How do you know I had a nightmare?” She was suddenly cautious.

“Saw you running into the forest in the early hours of the morning? I wasn’t born yesterday.”

Evie chuckled, “right.”

“Plus I’ve had my own experience of nightmares. I heard it’s good to talk about them, don’t help me but if you want,” Logan shrugged not knowing how to finish that sentence.

Evie smiled, “thanks but I’m alright.”

Logan nodded, “C’mon. Let’s get back inside before we freeze.”

Evie nodded and let Logan help her stand, “I have my ultra sound later.” Evie spoke up, trying to make conversation as they walked back.

“Oh?” Logan glanced at her for a moment but Evie couldn’t work out what he was thinking.

“Gonna find out the sex.”

“Hoping for either?” as they left the forest they saw that the sun had begun to rise.

Evie shrugged, “It doesn’t make any difference to me.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s a girl.

That statement repeated in Evies head over and over as they headed from the S.H.I.E.L.D medical bay back to the mansion.

Irene and Leo had been there, with her and Steve as she got her second ultra sound. They looked happy to see Evie but Leo told her he’s going home, apparently on the other side of America or something, he needs to get back to work and he’s done what he can. Evie had no idea what that meant but she was sad to see him go. She liked him.

But then she was told the sex of the baby. She had been given the option of knowing but there was already so much she didn’t know, she wanted to know this.

“Any name ideas then?” Steve asked her.

“Freya.”

“Freya?” Steve looked curious.

“Yeah. I uh, I don’t know why but I love the name. It feels, special somehow.”

“Freya.” Steve repeated, testing the name, “it’s nice. Freya Rae.”

Evie nodded, she’s having a girl.

Suddenly, her pregnancy seemed so real. She’s actually having a baby. She had known this since she woke up, and she knew she loved this baby and would do anything to protect it, but somehow, she hadn’t actually registered that she’s going to be a mother until this moment.

It was pretty damn scary.

When they arrived at the tower Evie headed straight into the kitchen to get a drink and found Logan sitting with Bobby, she grinned at him and he looked over at her curiously.

“So girl or boy?”

“Girl.”

“Freya right?” Logan asked and Evie nodded, surprised that he had remembered her name ideas.

“Cute.” He murmured around his bottle of beer, on the verge of being sarcastic.

“You’re having a girl?” Bobby asked, “Congratulations.”

Evie smiled at Bobby, “thanks.”

“Feel up to some training or would you rather missing a day?”

“No. I’m up for it.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Steve knocked on Evie’s door she murmured a come in. She glanced up at Steve, nodded her greeting and turned back to the bowl, holding her hand against it.

“Alright?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. Trying my powers.” After a moment she pulled her hand away from the bowl and sat up on her bed, turning to face Steve, “what’s up?”

“I managed to get this.” He held up a chain with two rings attached to it, both of the rings were matching simple golden bands but when she looked on the inside of them, on one is said ‘I Love You Jake’ and the other said ‘I Love You Evie’. She smiled softly and put the smaller one on her ring finger on her left hand and kept the larger one on the chain, placing it around her neck.

“Could you?” she asked Steve, he nodded and helped her put the necklace on. She felt a bit guilty asking her apparent boyfriend to put her late-husbands ring on her but she couldn’t care too much. The moment the necklace was around her neck she felt closer to Jacob. He was dead and she doesn’t remember meeting him but she knew she loved him, despite it all.


	43. Fateful Decision

A few weeks passed without much drama other than Evie getting closer to Logan and getting more and more powerful with practise. Evie found she could now turn almost anything the size of a desk into water, depending on the material, and she could consciously control a few litres worth of water.

Evie would sit with Logan every few days, by the stream and they would just talk, sometimes they would just sit in silence and stare at the water. More lately Evie would try and create things – statues, images, pictures, out of the water and Logan would talk her through it.

Steve took her back to the tower for a few days which was something Evie did not enjoy. Everyone seemed excited to see her but as soon as she got questions about her memory Evie just wanted to go back to the mansion and relax. She had only remembered a few things, but they looked so expectant! She couldn’t deal with it. And she couldn’t relax, and with JARVIS watching her every move, how was she /supposed/ to relax?

So she was very happy to be back at the mansion once the few days were over.

Her pregnancy so far had gone well, with Thor turning up every couple of weeks to ask about her baby, due to being the most familiar with Asgardian pregnancies (he had said that they were usually about ten Midgardian months long, but since it was a human carrying the baby, the midwives in Asgard thought that it would be as long as a usual human one).

That was the main thing she was worried about once she managed to escape. How was she meant to bring up a demigod on her own? What will it be like? Will it have strong powers, age like a human? Look like a human? Act like a human?

Will the powers be strong?

How would she even give birth to a child, alone?

She wants Regalis. Loki. Whatever the hell his name is. She needs him with her. She placed her hand over her bracelet as she had done many times over the past few weeks, hope pulling her on, "Loki?" She spoke quietly, he's a God, could he actually hear her? "If you can hear me, please just...help me."

But of course he didn’t reply. He never did.

She pressed her hand against her swollen belly again and felt Freya kicking against her hand, she smiled softly to herself. She was now showing quite a lot and was beginning to think it was almost time to leave, she would give it another week to prepare everything and then she’d escape – the longer she left it, the harder it would be if she was carrying another tiny half human along with her.

She wasn’t exactly sure of where she planned to go but she had some ideas in mind.

With that thought in mind she settled back in her bed for sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't sleep, Bobby?" Bobby paused behind Logan’s sitting form, hunched over, on the couch, beer in hand, his eyes fixed but not looking on at the screen.

"Yup." Bobby ambled over to the couch opposite Logan. “I take it you can’t either.”

“You know the answer to that.”

Bobby nodded, nightmares, Logan had them often, but he would never really admit to them directly.

They sat in silence for a while, the TV babbling but neither of them hearing it, more hearing their own thoughts.

"What do you think of Captain Rogers?" Logan suddenly asked, looking directly at Bobby thoughtfully.

"Steve? Um, he seems to be a nice guy. Patriotic. Old fashioned." Logan just made a 'huh' noise and looked back to his beer. "You?"

"He's a pain in the ass." Logan grinned and Bobby laughed.

"And why's that?"

"I dunno. Just something about him that makes me wanna kick his head in." Logan took a sip of the beer.

Bobby muttered something, one of the words being 'Evie'.

"What'd you say?" Logan's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Doesn't matter."

"C'mon, tell me."

Bobby sighed. "I said, because of Evie."

Logan turned his head to look at Bobby. "Because of Evie what?"

"You wanna kick Steve's head in." Bobby sighed and rubbed his face. "I've seen the way you look at her. Protective."

"Jesus, not this crap again." Logan made to stand up but Bobby continued.

"Yeah, I know! But last time I said that about Jean I was right, wasn't I? And c'mon, you definitely like her." Logan looked offended.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do n-!" Logan cut himself off, he was not going to take part in this childish argument.

"You totally do, Logan." Bobby grinned at the scandalised look on his friends face.

"Who says you were right about me and Jean?" he tried to bring the conversation away from Evie, even just a little bit.

"Logan, we all saw you kissing, in the med room. So, not that big a leap."

Logan looked surprised and sunk back into the couch again. "You saw that?" He made a disgusted face.

"Oh yeah. I was scarred for life." They both laughed softly. Then sobered a bit, Logan took another sip. "So you like Evie?"

"I ain't saying anything." Logan smiled slightly, teasing.

"Aw, come on! Silence is a yes, you know!"

"Then, no, I do not." Logan sipped his beer and pointedly did not look at Bobby.

"I won't tell anyone."

"You'd tell Rouge."

"Well, okay, sure, but Rouge won't tell anyone."

"There are at least three girls in this house I bet she'd tell."

"Nah, she wouldn't." Bobby grinned for a second. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but..." Logan looked at him expectantly. "She had a crush on you for a bit. She’s with me now but she still has a soft spot for you."

Logan laughed. "I already knew that, bub. Gotta do better than that."

Bobby looked surprised. "You knew?"

"Yeah. Ororo sussed it out after I stabbed her that time. To be honest, I was having suspicions, she aint very subtle."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"You're like, forty!"

Logan grinned. "I have no idea how old I am. You know that."

"Yeah but it’s easier deciding you're forty. You look it." Logan pretended to look offended.

"I could be as old as America itself, or I could actually look my age."

"Which do you prefer?"

Logan grinned. "I don't know. It'd be nice to live a normal length life, you be honest. I'd love that."

Bobby's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? I thought it'd be ace to live for like a century or something."

"You ever watched Doctor Who?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Now think again."

“Didn’t peg you for the pop references kinda guy.” Logan rolled his eyes and they both fell silent for a while. Logan changed the channel to the news. Nothing very interesting was on, aside some nature documentary that Logan wasn't going to suffer. "...So you do like Evie then?" They both chuckled for a bit, for no real reason.

Logan downed his beer, stood up and said, "Everyone I love gets hurt. I aint gonna get close to her." And with that, he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan walked down the corridor towards his room thinking about what Bobby said, did he like Evie? He definitely had started to think of her as a friend, he felt extremely protective over her, and she seemed to trust him. But anything more than that? He didn’t know.

She was definitely attractive, he couldn’t deny that, but she was about to be a mother.

Even if he wanted to he just couldn’t.

He couldn’t be a father to this child.

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. This shouldn’t be an issue; Evie and Steve were in love, even if Evie didn’t know it.

As he walked passed Evie’s room, he froze, the undeniable smell of salty tears reaching his senses.

He stopped to listen and in for a moment and heard exactly what he expected.

Evie sobbed loudly and cried out in fear; he could smell the sweat, the fear on her. 

Nightmares.

Logan wanted to go get somebody that that’s better with things like this, the whole feelings thing – he considered waking Steve or going to get Bobby who he left downstairs.  
But then he remembered the way Evie looked at him, with trust, so much more truth than he saw in her eyes looking at anyone else. He didn’t understand why she chose to trust him of all people, but he wouldn’t abuse this trust. He’d use it to Evie’s advantage and help her through this.

So with that thought in mind he knocked on the door, to no answer. He hadn’t exactly expected one so he pushed the door open – surprised to find it unlocked – to see Evie lying on her bed, she and the bed were soaking wet and she didn’t seem to have a blanket at all, the weather was warm enough but Evie couldn’t sleep without at least a blanket apparently, so he concluded that she must have changed it into water – hence being soaking wet.

‘You can’t have her’ she was muttering. ‘I’ll kill you if you even dare’

“Riverbud,” Logan murmured, he wasn’t sure if he should touch her, her powers are out of her control, he can heal but maybe not from being actually becoming water. Plus Rouge had once offhandedly mentioned that you shouldn't wake someone in a nightmare, but he didn't know if that was something founded on fact or just what she had been told.

"It's Logan. You know, Wolverine?" Would she be able to turn Adamantium into water? The most indestructible force in the known world. They’ll have to test that at some point, not on him of course. He bent down beside her, his hand hovering just above her arm, should he or should he not? She yelled out in fear and Logan sighed grabbing her arm lightly, “C’mon kid, wake up. It’s just Logan.”

“No!” Evie called out slashing out both arms pulling away from his grip. Logan took a second to make sure that he’s still solid before putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Evie,” he said her actual name in hope for her to recognise it and calm down, he shook her shoulder hoping if his voice didn’t ground her, the feeling of his hand would.  
The water around them rose into the air, through the mattress splashing hard into him, it seemed to grab him and push him backwards until he hit the far wall.

His claws automatically extended as he tried to fight against the rushing water, even once he was against the wall it continued to pound against him, he tried to fight it and get away but before he could make any progress, he heard Evie gasp and the water stopped fighting him and dropped to the floor splashing around his already drenched feet. Evie gasped sitting up in her – somehow still solid – sodden bed.

“Logan?” she murmured, confused, both her hands went to her pregnant belly.

“Yeah, it’s me.” He shook his head in dog fashion to try and dry his now out of shape hair.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. You're soaking."

"I noticed." Logan smirked shrugging it off. He'd had worse. "So are you."

"I didn't notice." she smiled softly poking at the wet mattresses watching the water build around her hand for a moment seeming almost fascinated by it before softly shaking her head, "You're making a habit of this you know?"

"Of what?" Logan didn't understand.

"Catching me at my worst moments."

Logan shrugged and moved to sit down on the bed beside her, "Wanna tell me what it was abou’? Your nightmare?" Evie's eyes narrowed and Logan backtracked, "I understand if you don't. I never do."

Evie nodded, “thanks. It’s just annoying I keep turning everything to water in my sleep. I liked that blanket.”

Logan chuckled, "Even experienced mutant's use their powers unexpectedly when frightened or confused." he thought over the various holes in his bed from his own nightmares. "Remember that your bed’s still solid." He added patting it.

"I still need to get better control." She stated a determined look in her eye.

"You wanna be able to protect your little one." Logan realised.

"More than anything."

Logan nodded in understanding, he didn’t know what to say but when Evie lent against his arm with a small sigh, he realised he didn’t have to say anything. Just that small movement showed that she trusts him. He wasn’t much of a hugger but he put an arm around her shoulder sensing she needs it. Evie smiled softly and lent closer into his side.  
Evie wanted so much to tell him about her nightmare – Freya was born and Thor grabbed her and left the room. Evie had been weak and in pain but she managed to stand, promising to fight them, threatening them but she wasn’t strong enough, she could still hear her babies cries as she was taken away. So she couldn't tell Logan about this, he'd know she's on to them. But she needed to talk to someone.

After a moment of consideration she decided she could tell him but change some details. "They wanted to take her."

"Who?"

"Freya."

"Who wanted to take her?" Evie shrugged. The Avengers. But she couldn't tell him. "Evie, I promise you I won't let anyone take your baby. I will kill anyone that tries to take her." he sounded so sincere so honest she almost believed him. Almost.

"Thank you." she whispered leaning into Logan laying her head on his shoulder.

Logan took a deep shuddering breath; he could fell her breath on his neck, her hands lightly playing with his shirt he wondered if she could feel his heart beating through his metal ribcage.

Stop it. He told himself. She’s pregnant, and taken. And if that wasn’t enough, he would not be good for her or her baby she’d get hurt. He couldn’t think like this.

Damn Bobby for making him acknowledge these thoughts.

Evie suddenly she sat up and turned to face him, looking at him with wide hopeful eyes, her pupils were dilated. She's Steve's girl, Logan tried to remind himself, she doesn't remember that but she is. He had to have at least some respect for him, even though he doesn’t like Steve he fought in WW2.

Evie leaned in closer until her face was right next to his, “I feel safe with you Logan.” She whispered, staring into his eyes, Logan froze; he should move he should back away again but he didn’t want to. Either that or he couldn't. “I don’t know why, I’ve only known you a few weeks but I feel like I’ve known you longer.”

Logan licked his lips and saw Evie glance down at them, there was only a small distance between them now and Logan knew he should move away but he couldn’t.

And then she closed the final distance, it started out slow, both of them testing the new waters but as the kiss began to deepen Evie moved to straddle him and then Logan felt Freya, she kicked against Evie’s belly and he felt it.

Shit, what was he doing? Logan grabbed her arms and pushed her away, “Evie, no. We shouldn’t.”

“Yes. Logan.” She bent forward to nip at his neck; Logan groaned his eyes closing in pleasure momentarily forgetting his problem, he reached up running his hands through her hair and then kissing her again.

But he was forcibly reminded that he should be doing this when they heard something smashing against the floor.

Evie pulled away and they both turned towards the door to see Steve standing in the doorway looking shell-shocked, there was a broken mug on the floor by his feet, what smelt like hot chocolate was seeping across the hardwood floors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sighed as he was forced awake from another nightmare; he seemed to be having a lot of those lately. So he did what he usually did and headed downstairs to make himself a cup of hot chocolate, he heard voices from the living room. Sounded like Bobby and Logan.

On his way back he glanced into the living room to see Bobby sat alone staring at the TV. “Hey.”

Bobby glanced up at him and smiled, he looked sheepish for an unknown reason. “Alright mate?”

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep, hot coco.” Steve grinned and Bobby laughed.

“Best idea. Tonight seems to be the night for nightmares.”

Steve looked concerned, “Would you like a hot coco?” he left the offer of talking silent but obvious.

Bobby smiled gratefully at Steve but shook his head, “Nah. I should head back to bed. Thanks for the offer.”

Steve nodded and headed back upstairs but as he reached his bedroom he glanced towards Evies to see the door ajar, that was unusual, it was always closed if not locked. Concerned about her he headed towards the door and slowly pushed it open but what he saw he did not expect.

Logan and Evie were both sat on her bed, making-out.

They both froze and slowly Evie slid off Logan’s lap and Logan stood up, he looked sheepish and guilty but Steve had enough. Nothing was going right! The love of his life cheated on him and then lost her memory and now, Logan knows it all but he does this. Steve saw red.

He didn’t usually get this angry but he had weeks, months of constant stress and worry on his back and his just pushed him over the edge.

He ran into the room and grabbed Logan pushing him into the wall, someone was yelling, Logan looked angry but Steve didn't care as he punched Logan across the face and then cursed that felt like punching his own shield. Ignoring the pain he went for it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Steve headed up Bobby sighed and decided he should go to bed as well, he switched the TV off and headed towards the stairs. He had only climbed halfway up the stairs when he heard yelling, and what sounded like a fight. Bobby ran up the stairs and headed towards the noise.

It was in Evie’s room and was surprised to find Steve pushing Logan into the wall and punching him across the face. Steve's hands were bloody but each punch was doing damage – which of course was healing almost immediately. Logan's claws were extended but he wasn't fighting back. Evie stood behind telling them to stop but they didn't hear.

Steve was yelling at Logan but Bobby couldn’t make out the words and then Logan growled seeming to have had enough and pushed back against Steve hard enough for the Captain to stumble backwards, grunting in pain and Logan retracted his claws and punched Steve.

He heard more than saw the impact and was almost certain that Steve’s nose was broken going by the crack he heard; he’d be surprised if it wasn’t. It didn’t stop Steve – he lunged towards Logan again but Bobby was pulled out of his shock and quickly shot out an ice barrier between them, Steve stopped just short of bashing into it.

Logan still moved to lunge through it towards Steve but Pete appeared seemingly out of nowhere – with Kitty beside him – and grabbed Logan pulling him backwards.

Gambit moved past Bobby and grabbed Steve, stopping him from attacking again and Bobby realised loads of other people had turned up obviously being woken by the fight.  
Both Logan and Steve were breathing heavily but had stopped and seemed to notice everyone else finally.

"There's nothing to see here." Bobby spoke up loudly when he saw all the younger kids standing around, "Get back to bed." when nobody moved, "Anyone that's not in bed in 5 minutes had to clean the X-jet."

And they all ran off.

"I'll go check." Kitty stated with a last glance to the men before following the kids.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ororo demanded. Logan and Steve both glared through the ice at each other. Logan wasn’t actually angry, he just hated being beaten up, "If you don't explain I'm going to treat you like the kids. You’re both adults and I expect you to behave like so. I wouldn’t expect this from you Logan, nor you Captain."

"My fault." Logan growled before pushing past Ororo and went straight into his own room locking it behind him.

Ororo glanced at Steve who looked a lot worse for wear and sighed.

"Captain? Care to explain?"

"I'm really sorry about that. I just saw red, it was stupid I usually have more control than that. I'll take any punishment you give out."

"Just go get cleaned up. Colossus, help him." Steve and Pete nodded and left the room Pete helping Steve as he limped out the room once he was gone Storm turned to Evie who was stood by the bed shocked. "Evie? What happened?"

"I...I kissed Logan and Steve went mad but then Logan did to and-"

Bobby sighed; damn he shouldn’t have provoked Logan, although Logan is still his own man and Bobby did not expect anything like this.

Storm also sighed and sat down on the bed, grimacing and standing back up when she realised that it was wet. She glanced towards Bobby who nodded, understanding that Storm wanted a moment alone with Evie, so he left the room closing the door behind himself.

"Evie, do you understand how hard this is for Steve?" Storm asked her seriously.

"For Steve? This is really hard for me!"

"Yes. I understand that, we all do. But Steve is being so strong for you. The love of his life is having someone else's child and he's willing to bring this child up as his own. That's an incredible thing for anyone to do. The Captain is an amazing man and you repay that by kissing someone else? I understand you don't remember him and probably don't love him right now but you will remember and you will regret this."

"How do you know? I cheated on him before the daemon! Maybe I don't love him anymore."

“Even so, he deserves for you to have your memories, to be in your full mind and health before you make any life-decision. And Evie, I love Logan dearly but with everything going on now do you really want to start a relationship with him?”

Evie hesitated, “I- I don’t know. It just happened, heat of the moment kinda thing. Plus I read in the second trimester is when your uh,” Evie blushed softly, “most horny and it’s apparently true."

“Right, so that makes it even more of a reason to not make any decisions until your memory has returned and your daughter is born.”

Evie nodded, Storm was right. But she didn’t know why she had kissed Logan, she was going to leave next week but he was being so comforting, he was right there and she trusts him more than she should. So she just kissed him without thinking and she was enjoying it so much she just didn’t think. But when she saw Steve she suddenly realised that she had just made a stupid decision.

So she just nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just concentrate on getting better and remembering." Storm smiled sweetly patting Evie's shoulder and left the room.

Storm knocked on Logan’s door but he didn't answer – not that she was really expecting him to answer – so she headed downstairs and found Steve sat in the kitchen, Pete was cleaning a particularly nasty looking cut on his temple. "Captain, are you alright?" she asked joining them in the kitchen.

"Hmm? Yeah. I'll survive; I've had worse than this."

"I don't mean the cuts and bruises."

Steve sighed and shrugged, "She doesn't remember me. It's her choice on who she's with. I just...saw red and lost it. I've never done that before, I've always been in some form of control but so much has happened in the past months, I’ve barely had time to just stop and think, it's just..."

"Too much shit?"

Steve’s eyes widened at her language but she just sent him a smile, "Too much." Steve agreed with a nod.

Pete then pulled away and nodded. “Think everything’s cleaned, you were limping though?”

“Sprained ankle. It’s fine it’ll heal by morning. Thank you Pete.”

Pete nodded again and starting putting away the first aid kit.

"What did she say?" Steve asked after a moment, looking to Storm.

"She's confused at the moment, I don’t think she actually wants Logan in that way, it’s just she trusts him and confused those feelings with that of love or desire. But in case I’m wrong, I convinced her to give it time, wait for her memory's to resurface before she makes any life decisions."

"Thank you Ororo."

"Anytime you need a pep talk gimmie a call, I hear I'm quite good at them."

Steve chuckled, "I seem to be needing them a lot lately." Storm smiled softly at Steve who then stood up, “I should go speak to Evie shouldn’t I?”

“You should. I wouldn’t blame you to give it a night to let everyone relax.”

“If I don’t go now I won’t.”

Storm nodded, “alright then.” She gestured to the door and watched as Steve limped back upstairs towards Evie’s bedroom.

Steve reached the room and he knocked, there was no answer, “Evie?” he spoke, “its Steve. Can I come in? Just to talk?”

Still no answer, carefully Steve pushed the door open and glanced inside the room.

Evie was nowhere to be seen.


	44. Escape from the Mansion

Steve looked around the room, worried.

“Evelyn?” He glanced around the room before stepping back and he looked around the empty corridor, “Evelyn?” he spoke again, louder, but no reply came.

He headed back downstairs catching Storm as made her way up the stairs, “Captain? Everything alright?”

“Evelyn isn’t in her room.” Steve told her, frowning worriedly.

“What?” Storm frowned, “maybe she just wanted to be alone for a while?”

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Steve shrugged to himself, “maybe she’s just gone to speak to Logan.” He suggested thoughtfully, even though he really disliked the idea.

“Just to be safe, we can go ask him. C’mon.” Storm moved past Steve and continued upstairs to knock on Logan’s door. Steve stood awkwardly behind her; he wasn’t sure what he should say.

But then there was no answer.

“Logan, open the door it’s Storm. We need to speak to you.”

After a moment the door opened and Logan stood on the other side, he just simply rose an eyebrow glancing between Storm and Steve. His gaze lingered on Steve and his injuries a second longer, “Yeah?”

“Have you spoken to Evie?”

“No.” Logan all but growled.

“She’s not in her room.”

“She has free reign to the mansion.”

“It’s 3am. It’s dangerous at night.”

Logan sighed, “Fine, she might be by the stream. I’ll go look.” He pulled some shoes on, grabbed a jacket and shoved past Storm, didn’t even glance at Steve and continued down the corridor.

“Should we...” Steve started to ask but Storm shook her head.

“No. He’ll tell us if she’s there. He’s right when he says she has free reign, maybe she just went off to think. Not wanting to see anyone. Just to be safe I’ll check the logs to see if anyone’s left via the gate.”

“Thank you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie watched as Storm left her bedroom.

Damnit. She’s an idiot. She shouldn’t have done that. She wasn’t sure why she did but she couldn’t help herself. Lost herself in the moment.

Now they’re all going to hate her. She’s an idiot.

Evie sighed, she can’t wait another week, she has to go now.

Evie quickly dug under her bed for the bag, threw some clothes in, grabbed the money she had managed to gather, grabbed the food she had gathered – she was surprised Logan didn’t smell it in her room, but then again, it was mostly cans and bagged food – and she left.

She managed to sneak out of her room and down the stairs without making any noise – she had previously learnt which steps squeaked and which were silent so that she could be silent during her escape.

She could hear voices in the kitchen – Steve and Storm – but she didn’t stop to listen, she snuck into the elevator and headed down to the garage with all the cars. Steve had talked her through the basics of driving after she asked him to a couple of weeks back and it seems she retained the memories of driving, she wasn’t an amazing driver but she could do it. She had to.

At the side of the room was a locked cupboard of keys, she touched the lock and changed it to water easily, wondering why they seemed to think this could hold out mutants.  
She glanced through the keys – each had a label beside it but she didn’t really know what meant what so she just grabbed a key with a button and pressed the unlock button, looking out for the car which lights flashed. She quickly located the correct car and headed towards it.

It was a light blue, a Honda – the label said, so she climbed into the driver’s seat and took off, both the garage door and the front gate she could open by just placing her hand on the pad, she hoped it didn’t alert anyone, but she did know that it did log her in.

But then she was on the road.

She grinned to herself. It wasn’t over, of course. But she was out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan wandered towards the stream, wondering what he should say if Evie’s there. Maybe he would try not to make himself known and just look to see her there, safe.

When he reached the spot however, he didn’t have to worry about that. She wasn’t there.

He sighed, “damnit.” He murmured to himself, he glanced around once more before making his way back to the mansion. He found Steve in the living area; Storm was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Ororo?” he asked.

Steve glanced over at him and then stood up as soon as he recognised Logan. “Gone to check the logs, to see if anyone’s left the mansion, she told me to wait here for you. Was she there?”

“No.”

“Damnit.” Steve ran his hands through his hair. “C’mon lets go see if Storm's found anything.” Steve headed towards Storms office.

Logan rolled his eyes, “don’t tell me what to do. You might be Captain America but you aint my Captain.”

Steve sighed and turned back to face Logan, “look I’m sorry for punching you, but you obviously did more damage to me than I did to you. Can we make sure Evelyn’s alright before we fight?”

“Fine.” Logan sighed and pushed past Steve to go to Storms office. Steve followed after a moment of hesitation.

“I was once, y’know.”

“What?”

“Your Captain.”

Logan stopped and turned to face Steve, “what?”

“I wasn’t sure at first because you didn’t recognise me and I mean it’s been 70 years now. But it was you. You were a good shot, too. But I made a bad decision. One of your friends – Nabraski – was killed. It was my fault.” Steve turned his head away from the now intense stare from Logan. “It’s probably why you don’t like me, subconsciously maybe, but I heard that your brother was charged with killing a senior officer. You defended him. You were going to be shot. It was just a rumour, though.” Logan was silent, digesting the new information.

“Sure it was me?” He eventually asked.

“Nobody else could pull off that hair.” They both smirked.

Logan sighed, he looked as if what he wanted to say was painful but he finally spoke up, “Sorry for kissing your girl.”

Steve shrugged, “she’s not mine. She’s her own person. I just... I saw red.”

Logan shrugged, “I woulda done the same.”

“If you two have had your chick-flick moment,” Storm said, stalking down the corridor, “Evie’s left, went through the gate about 20 minutes ago now. She’s taken the blue Honda   
Civic. Pete's car, if I remember correctly.”

“Shit.” Logan murmured.

“We need to go after her.” Steve said, heading towards the elevator immediately.

“I’ll take my bike.”

“Got a spare one?”

“You ride?”

“Yeah.”

“There should be another one down there.”

“Brilliant.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie grinned widely to herself as she saw the town in the distance. She had gone in the correct direction, thank god.

But she knew that by now they should know she was gone. The car surely had a tracker in it, and even if it didn't, the town was the obvious direction to go. She hopes she has until morning, if nobody came to speak to her then she has time, but that's unlikely. Steve was still awake when she left and in knowing him, he would come to speak to her, apologise for beating up Logan or something.

So she had to dump the car and get another one as soon as possible. The main problem being the early hour – there was nobody around; she hadn't seen a single car on the road, and she had no idea how to hotwire one.

“Damnit.” Evie cursed. She should have waited maybe until tomorrow night. When everyone’s asleep, to give herself more time. But she just acted on instinct and left.

She could do this. She told herself, she can.

She drove into the town, found a random side street full of houses and she parked on it. She parked very badly but it didn't matter, the car wouldn’t be there long.

As soon as she had stopped she took her bags out and took a deep breath. She placed her hand on the car, closed her eyes and began breathing slowly. This is what she has been working so hard for.

She grinned as she felt the car changing beneath her fingers and she opened her eyes.

This was the biggest thing she has changed so far but it was working.

It was fascinating watching the change, first the outer shell and then slowly the chairs would change and then she saw the wires and components under the bonnet and the engine change. Then lastly, the wheels.

Soon enough the car was completely made of water, she released it and it splashed around her feet, Evie stepped back away from the splash but still got her feet damp.

She did it!

The car was gone, the tracker would probably still lead them to this spot but she planned to be gone by then.

It hadn't been raining, she realised the large puddle would attract attention if anyone thought twice about it. She lifted some of the water again, and forced it directly into the drain. It was the best she could do for now.

She laughed softly but then quickly reminded herself of the danger right now; she doesn’t have time to revel in her powers. She picked up her bags and began walking down the street furiously trying to think on how to hide, how to get away from here.

Logan will be able to track her. He knows her scent.

So she had to hide her scent somehow, or steal a car but she had no idea how to get into one without the keys, let alone hotwire one.

Damnit. She had planned to have more time, to be able to catch a bus or something. She wanted to slap herself for just acting without thinking.

But then luck seemed to be on her side.

She heard a car driving down the road so she quickly ducked behind a parked car and glanced through the window to see another green car stop outside a house a few doors down, slowly she made her way slower to the car and watch as a guy climb out of the car. “Thanks mate-y!” the guy slurred as he stumbled to his house. The driver waited until he got into his house and then he looked as if he was about to drive off but he didn’t get the chance.

Evie dart out from her spot and opened the driver’s seat door. The guy swore and braked, pulling the handbrake up. “What the fuck?” he yelled at Evie. “What are you doing?”

"Where are you going?" Evie asked him.

"What?" He glanced down at her pregnant stomach and then at her bags.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." He answered simply.

"I need a lift."

"What?" he looked dumb stuck; he didn’t know how he should react to a random pregnant woman demanding a lift from him in the middle of the night.

"Take me as far from here as you or get out and give me your car."

He laughed suddenly, Evie wasn’t sure if he was in shock or was genuinely amused, "How do you reckon you’ll do that? Fight me?" He glanced at her pregnant stomach and laughed again.

She reached put and grabbed his jacket, turning it to water, letting it soak into his shirt. He cried out in shock and fear. "Your one of them!" he yelled, he tried to move away from her but there wasn’t far her could go, the handbrake getting in his way.

"Yes I am. Now get me the hell out of here or I'm taking your car."

"W-where do you need to go?"

"A hotel as far from the X-mansion as you can take me. New Jersey maybe."

"Why?"

"I can only tell you that someone wants my baby and I can't let them have it."

"Your baby?!" His fear suddenly morphed into concern, but he still did look scared, "Why?"

"She’s going to be powerful. I can't tell you anything else without putting you in danger. Please.” She basically begged, “just get me out of here."

“I- why should I?”

“You have no reason to. But if you don’t I will take your car. I’d rather you be in it so that I don’t have to worry about you reporting this until morning, but I’d rather not go through the hassle.”

“The hassle of kidnapping me?”

“Not...kidnap, just, temporary carnap.”

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, “I’m probably going to die for saying this but get in.” he gestured to the passenger seat. Evie nodded and walked around it to get in. She placed her bags by her feet, "Thank you. I have some money I can give you for this." She added, digging through her bag and pulled out two 20 dollar notes. "Is forty   
dollars enough?"

“I’ve never met a car-napper to pay someone.” He said as Evie put the money in the middle cup-holder.

“You’re helping me, not completely willingly but I’m grateful. I just need to escape. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

He hesitated but when he looked at Evie he shook his head, “I dunno why but I want to help you.” He shook his head at himself, probably debating his own sanity.

She looked at him for a moment, studying him, but he looked sincere. “What’s your name?”

"Rick." He answered, almost automatically. "Yours?"

"Jenny."

"Is that your real name?"

"Nope."

Rick chuckled. "Of course not."

"Thank you so much for this Rick." She repeated, he just nodded. "I take it you were the designated driver after a party?" she tried to make conversation, not wanting the car journey to be awkward, although it surely would be with him constantly afraid of her powers.

"Yeah."

"Good party?"

He shrugged, “not as fun sober. Where do you need to go then?"

"Just anywhere. Opposite direction to the X-mansion. Far away."

"What were you going to do if I hadn't turned up?"

"Try to steal a car." She answered honestly.

"Right. Do you even know how to do that?"

“Not a clue.”

“Right.” He nodded to himself. “I don’t think I’m gonna drive at night anymore.”

Evie laughed, “you usually should be safe in a car.”

He just nodded looking disbelieving, "Music?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan and Steve left first, both riding side by side as the sped towards the town, their comm’s were also connected to JARVIS who was tracking the tracker connected to the car. Steve told him not to alert the others just yet, there wasn’t much they could do just yet.

Storm was in a car also following the directions but she was further behind the two men.

They were halfway to town when the signal disappeared suddenly, "the signal has cut off.” JARVIS told them simply.

“What?”

“It has cut off from the map.” JARVIS repeated.

"She's turned the car." Storm realised, Logan growled hearing what was going on by the comm.

"The signal was last at a road called ‘Culture Road’."

“I know it.” Logan said, “follow me.” He instructed, mostly to Steve and took a sharp right knowing that JARVIS would alert Storm to their movements.

They reached it 20 minutes later and stopped quickly, jumping off their bikes.

They glanced around and Logan attempted to locate her scent, he started walking forward as Steve looked around. They reached the other side of the road where there was wet ground; around it all the ground was dry.

“She was here.” Logan told Steve, he glanced around and started walking up the road but stopped after a few minutes, “it stops here. She got in another car, or maybe stole one.”

“Does she even know how to do that?”

“Not a clue.”

“What do we do then?” Steve asked, he looked genuinely worried.

“Call you’re Avengers. Let ‘em know what happened, we’ll come back here in the morning, knock on doors, see if anyone’s a witness.”

“In the morning? She could be quite far by then.”

“What else do you suggest then? Follow her? With not a single lead? And good luck getting anyone to co-operate with you after waking them up at this hour.”

Steve sighed, damnit. “you’re right. I just,” he ran his hand through his hair, “why on Earth would she leave like this? I mean yeah we fought but they wouldn’t scare her like that would it?”

“I dunno. We’ll find her though. C’mon.” he put his hand to the comm, “Storm, you got any of that?”

“Some, Evie’s not there then?”

“Nope.”

“JARVIS, see if you can hack into any of the camera’s two miles radius of that area, if you can find her, follow her.” Storm ordered.

“Doing so Miss Munroe.”

“I’m going to head back to the mansion, see if Aria can help.”

“Aria?” Steve questioned.

“Girl who can track other mutants.” Logan answered.

“Right.” Steve nodded, “JARVIS, wake the others, let them know Evie’s gone missing.”

“Will do Captain.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been driving for an hour and were into New Jersey but now, mostly in awkward silence but with the occasional chatter, Evie asked Rick about himself and found out that he is apparently 23 and in college, his second year studying to be a paramedic.

After a while he seemed to gather up the courage to ask Evie more about her baby and who was after them.

"Who's the baby’s father?" He asked eventually.

"Given up on being subtle?" Evie teased, "sorry. I can't tell you."

"Not even a first name?" He asked, with a melodramatic sad look.

Evie rolled her eyes, "Fine. If I tell you his first name will you stop asking me questions?"

"Maybe." Evie glared at him, "hey! I've been driving you away from these people from an hour now! I deserve something at least."

Evie sighed, "fine. His name is Regalis." She told him.

"Weird name."

"That it is."

"So is he a powerful guy then?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because yeah, you’re a mutant and all that but that doesn't mean specifically your daughter will be over powered so her father must be powerful for some people to want to take her away from you."

Evie sighed. "Yes, he is."

"And why can't he help you escape?"

"He's currently in prison."

"Shit. What for?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Wait, so he's actually dangerous?"

"Very."

"Why the hell did you sleep with him?"

"I loved him."

"Past tense?" Rick noticed and Evie shrugged.

"I guess. Look...I could tell you more but it'll put you in more danger."

"I'm already involved. I'm already in danger, finally on my adventure. Like Frodo or something. I want to know more. Make sure I wasn't a complete idiot to trust you."

"Fine. I lost my memory. All of it."

"How?"

"A few things, that’s another long story. But I soon realised the people that were with me wanted my baby. Because she's going to be powerful. I don't want her to be a weapon. I want her to be my baby. As soon as they realised I couldn't control my mutant power they took me to the X-mansi-”

“You can’t control it?”

“I couldn’t. I’ve been practising almost non-stop to ensure my escape.” Rick nodded for Evie to continue her explanation, “One of them went with me, to the X-mansion and I was watched everywhere and I knew I had to get out before my baby is born. And before I'm too pregnant to move. And tonight, I had to leave. I was an idiot for not following my plans to the letter but today I fucked it up."

Rick nodded, silent for a moment as he digested the information. "Have you remembered anything?"

"Quite a bit about Regalis, some about the others. I know I trust Regalis. So much. I don't know about the others. But so far, not great."

"Who are these others?" Evie glared at Rick and he sighed, "fine. Don't say."

"I won't."

"If they're looking for you, if they find out I helped you, will," he hesitated, "will they torture me?"

"I don't know." Evie answered honestly and she saw fear course through Rick. "I doubt it though, they like to act like to heroes. But look, tell them everything. Where you drop me off, all of it. I should be far enough gone by the time they track you down."

He nodded not willing to argue with that, "okay."

"Rick, I cannot tell you how grateful I am."

"When you're daughters old enough, can she scare bullies away from my kids?"

Evie laughed, "I'm sure she can." Rick grinned. “Why are you helping me? Seriously?”

Rick shrugged, “for one, you threatened me. And it’s quite nice playing the hero. Help the damsel in distress I guess. Plus, I can totally tell this story to my grandkids to make me look like a badass."

“I’m not a damsel in distress!” Evie argued.

“Well you’re certainly a woman, and in distress so...” he trailed grinning and Evie glared but smiled softly.

They drove for another half an hour in relative silence, feeling slightly less awkward than before, until Rick spoke up pointing towards a sign on the side of the road. "Motel down the road."

"That would be perfect."

Rick nodded and took the next exit to the highway heading to the motel.

He waited as Evie booked herself a room for the night, under the name Jenny and when she came back to the car she hugged him suddenly. He froze.

"Sorry." Evie said frowning, "I don't usually do that. I just, I'm so grateful. You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged, "I felt like I should help you." He handed her a slip of paper. "Need anything gimmie a call."

"Thank you." She took it and grinned.

"See you around." He said once more before climbing back into his car and driving off.

Evie sighed; she had not expected to find anyone kind enough to help her. But she had to get a few hours sleep. She had a long few months ahead of her.


	45. The Chase is on

Steve and Logan arrived back at the mansion just as Tony landed.

"What the fuck do you mean Evie's missing?" Tony demanded before the two even had a chance to cut off the engine.

"I mean she's taken a car and taken off." Steve answered coolly.

"The car must have a tracker in it or something."

"Where do you think we've just been? We were too late. She's stolen a car; I've got JARVIS searching but there's too wider search area. We don't know where she could be going."   
Steve ran his hands through his hair.

"What happened? Before she left? I mean it's 4 am why is everyone awake?"

"Nightmares." Steve answered simply.

"She had a nightmare and ran?"

"No. We all had nightmares. Logan comforted Evie, Evie kissed him. We fought. Evie ran."

Tony blinked; he hadn’t expected that, "oh."

Steve shook his head stopping Tony’s thought process of how he should reply to that, "We've called a truce for now. We need to find Evie."

"What’s the plan?"

"I've got JARVIS searching, tomorrow morning we need to go find witness's. I need you to search manually.”

“Can’t Hemindoll see her?”

“Hemindo- Heimdallr you mean? He hasn’t been able to see Evie since she was about 4 months pregnant.” Steve reminded him.

Tony nodded, “right, Damnit. Witness’s?”

“The street where the car was last seen about half an hour ago is a good place to start.”

“Right, well the Avenger’ll be here soon. JARVIS, you got anything?”

“Nothing of use just yet sir. I will let you know when I have something.”

“Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Avengers arrived half an hour later but there was nothing they could do.

Thor went to Asgard to find out if there was any way to make Evie visible to Heimdallr, or to otherwise track her. Tony just flew around looking in the directions JARVIS recommended. Natasha and Clint went to S.H.I.E.L.D to talk to them and the others stayed at the mansion with Steve.

In the morning of the next day they headed back to the street and began knocking on all of the doors looking for a witness, asking everyone if they were awake in-between the hours of 2:30 and 3:30 and if so did they see anything.

After an hour or so of nothing, one man said he was, feeding his baby daughter, he remembered hearing a car but nothing else.

“No, I was asleep but I think Sam got in ‘bout three.”

“Sam?” Steve questioned the boy in a house a few doors down; he looked to be in his young twenties.

“Roommate. He went to a party or something last night. He’ll be a bit hungover but I’ll wake him up if you’d like?”

“Please.”

“Come in then,” he stepped back allowing Steve and Mycroft in; everyone had split off into groups of two as they talked to potential witnesses. He gestured into the living room which was to the left of the front door, “my names Rob by the way. Sit down if you want, he’ll be in... In a mo.”

“Thank you.” Steve nodded and did as he was told; there were a few cans and plates littered about the room, and a random sock on the sofa but it wasn’t too messy, the TV was playing but mute had been pressed.

Steve walked around looking at various things as Mycroft sat down on the sofa, away from the random sock, “Reminds me of my student life.” Mycroft commented.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Evie, Rene, Sh- Sherly and I were quite lucky to get into the same university, I mean, we were willing to split off, but we applied for the same university as well as different ones but when we all got into Ohio, we just decided it was the best – both because we'd be together and because it was just a good option for us. We all loved it there. It’s how we met Leo. In the second year all of us and Jake all moved in together, spare room for Leo whenever he came to visit.” Mycroft smiled softly, “I’m so glad we stayed together, I went through a lot of...shit during those years and without these guys around me I couldn’t have gotten through it. Heck, with them I barely got through it.”

“What happened?” Steve asked softly.

“Uh, I came out to my parents, they disowned me.”

Steve froze - he can’t have heard right. “What?”

Mycroft shrugged, “they couldn’t deal with having a gay son. It happens. When Sherly found out, he disowned them.”

Steve shook his head, “I genuinely don’t understand how parents can do that. When I was growing up it was more common – whenever they had the guts to come out – and I hated it. Okay, yes I have to be honest I was shocked at how homosexuality is in this time but Tony quite quickly told me to get over it and I did. I was always sort of passive, even back then. I could never do that, disown someone for their sexuality. I’m sorry you had it done to you.”

Mycroft shrugged, “it’s done now. I did see them a little while ago though.”

“Your parents?”

“Yeah. To tell them about Sherlock. They were shocked to see me but I just told them what they needed to know and I left.”

Before Steve could reply, Rob came back leading another pale bleary eyed guy wearing just a white shirt and boxers. He stared at Steve for a minute, “I think I’m still drunk, man. Captain America’s on our couch.”

Rob rolled his eyes, “that’s what I just told you. He needs to ask you some questions.”

“I’ve just woken up. I’m in my boxers..." He said, absently.

“You’re the one that refused to wear pants.”

“You should have said Captain America is here.”

“I did.” Rob rolled his eyes again, “sorry about him.”

Steve smiled, “that’s alright, Sam is it?”

“Captain America knows my name.”

Rob hit Sam over the back of the head, “wake up idiot.”

“Ow.” Sam glared at Rob but then quickly turned back to Steve, “right, yes sorry. Yes. I mean, Sam I am. I am Sam. Shut up Sam.” Sam quickly cut himself off leaving the other men trying to hide laughter.

“Your friend says that you got in about three am this morning?”

“I couldn’t tell you if that was the time but I guess so.”

“Do you remember if you saw anything suspicious outside?”

“So that I remember. Rick might, he was sober.”

“Rick?”

“Mate of mine. Designated driver. He dropped me off. I think. He said he would so I assume he did.”

“Where does he live?”

Sam wrote down the address for them - only a 10 minute drive from here.

“Thank you.” Steve nodded.

“No problem mate. Look could we have a quick picture with you? And an autograph?”

Steve laughed and nodded, “quick though. We don’t have long.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve repeated the information to the others but just he and Mycroft headed to the address given.

When they knocked on the door a young girl answered, she looked about 15 with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, and her eyes widened when she recognised Steve. “Uh- Hello Captain and uh, dude?”

“Hi, you obviously know me, this is my friend Mycroft. Is there someone called Rick living here?”

“My brother. But he’s still in bed.” She looked as though she wasn't 100% sure this was reality. 

“Could you wake him up for us please?”

“Uh, sure.” She simply closed the door in their faces and they heard her footsteps walking away from the door, a moment later they heard a girlish scream and the door was yanked open by a much older lady, she looked similar to the girl but much older.

“Oh my god. Marely wasn’t kidding.” The lady said.

“Uh, hello?” Steve spoke unsure what to say.

“Hi! Sorry, my names Lindsey! Marely’s my daughter; she told me Captain America wants to talk to Rick. What has he done?”

“He’s a potential witness to somebody we’re looking for. Could we speak to him?”

“Sure, Marely’s waking him up now. He got in very late last night.”

“What time?”

“I'm not sure. It was at least five, maybe six in the morning.” Steve and Mycroft glanced at each other, he dropped Sam off at three, what was he doing for two to three hours? 

“Damn, where are my manners, come on in. Would you like a refreshment?” she stepped back to let them both inside.

“No thank you, we can’t stay long.”

“Oh,” Lindsey looked upset at that thought, “could I get an autograph then before you go?”

“Sure, have you got pen, paper?”

She nodded and ran into the next room to grab some and came back holding a pen and paper and he signed it for her, to her absolute delight and a few minutes later a very tired looking guy walked down the stairs followed by an almost bouncing Marely. But Rick froze halfway down the stairs.

“Shit.” He murmured, instantly more awake.

“Richard! Language.”

“No. Damnit! I am so freaking sorry.”

Steve rose an eyebrow, “it’s alright. The language isn’t as offensive as-”

“No, no. Not that. Damnit when she told me, I thought, I never thought it was you lot.”

“She?” Mycroft spoke up, “She who?”

“She said her name was Jenny but it’s not her real name. You’re the good guys! Not the bad guys. I mean you’ve had bad media lately but damn. And I thought I recognised her Damnit.”

“She told you we’re the bad guys?”

“She didn’t tell me who you were, and no wonder she didn’t. But she said someone wanted to take her powerful baby.”

Rick stopped when he saw the shock and horror appear on both men’s faces, “She thinks- she thinks we want Freya?” Steve repeated, his voice shaking.

“Yeah. Because she’s gonna be powerful or something.” Rick’s face softened when he saw how shocked and hurt Steve looked. “I gave her a lift.”

“Why and where to?” Mycroft asked.

“She threatened me, turned my jacket to water and basically threatened to turn me into water, but then she seemed more scared than threatening, and when she told me people are after her and her baby, I wanted to be the hero for once. So I took her to new Jersey.”

“Where in New Jersey?”

“It was a motel, uh, called the New Jerky or some stupid pun like that. She said she’d be long gone by the time anyone comes to speak to me. So you need to go quick.”

“Thank you.” Steve spoke, he nodded at the others and then ran out of the house, quickly followed by Mycroft, he called the others to let them know what’s happened and to meet in the jet A.S.A.P. Tony headed towards the motel on his own.

The man by the desk in the motel did however remember seeing her; she had asked how to get to the bus station. He told her and she went on her way, he barely gave it a second thought. That was however over an hour ago.

JARVIS immediately began searching through the camera footage of all of the buses belonging to the company and as soon as they started up the jet he found her. She had gotten onto a bus that was travelling towards Williamsport in Pennsylvania but she had gotten off the bus at a small town about half-way there called Turkania.

"Tony-"

"Already on my way." Tony said before Steve could say anything and they all looked up to see him changing his route.

"Yes Sir."

"Have you got any camera footage of the town?"

"Only within some shops so far."

"How close are you Tony?"

"10 minutes away. Burning full power."

“Good, we’re not far behind you.”

Tony reached the town and looked around, it was quite a small town but there was quite a few people walking around. Tony landed by the bus stop and his eyes darted about looking and scanning for Evie. He had JARVIS scanning all of the camera’s that he could detect.

“Excuse me,” he spoke to a random group people who were walking past, they all gasped when they recognised the Iron Man suit. “Have you seen this girl?” he showed them a picture of Evie that JARVIS had picked up.

“No, sorry.” One of the girls shook her head, “could we get your autograph or something?”

“Not right now.” Tony said simply and he pushed passed them to ask others if they’ve seen Evie.

“Stark, we’re 4 minutes away.” Steve said, “got anything?”

“Not yet. Nobody’s seen her.”

“Actually, I have.” A voice spoke at the back of a coward of teenage girls, all her friends turned to look at her, surprised. "What? She went into the cab hire, I saw her went I went to say hi to my dad.”

“When was this?”

“About 20 maybe 30 minutes ago now.”

“Where is it?”

“Down the road turn left, place called Cabs for Hire.”

“Thank you.” Tony nodded and he took off down the road while repeating to the others what he had been told.

There were a few cars outside the ‘Cabs for hire’ store and inside was a simple room with a few chairs just outside a hole in the wall leading into a small office. A man was sat in the office reading something on his computer, with a badge saying ‘Cain’ but he looked up as Tony approached.

“Oh my, Iron Man. Mr Stark. Hello.”

“Hi, have you seen this girl?” Tony asked immediately, he showed him the same picture from before and Cain nodded.

“Yeah actually, she came through about 30 minutes ago, she wanted a cab.”

“Where to?”

“Not sure, she said something about Williamsport but we won’t go that far.”

“Can you track the cab, find out where they are?”

“I can try.” He began typing something on the computer for a moment.

“Stark? Where are you?” Natasha’s voice came through the comm.

“Cabs for Hire. Evie was here about half an hour back, trying to track the cab.” And then to Cain, “I’ll track the phone if you’ve got the drivers number.”

“Uh, yeah sure,” the guy wrote down the number on a piece of paper and handed it to Tony. He looked at it for a moment.

“JARVIS?”

“Got it sir. Tracking.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie knew she would be tracked to here so she had to act fast, she got into a taxi and told them she wanted to go to Williamsport and the driver agreed, but as soon as they were on their way she told him to head towards Harrisburg instead.

“Uh, sure.” The driver looked a bit confused but he nodded, “may I ask what you’re running from?”

“You may. Doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

They had been driving for 20 minutes and were on the highway when Evie suddenly cried out in pain.

“What’s wrong?” the driver cried out, confused.

“Pull over.” Evie moaned out, “just pull onto the side of the road.”

“There’s a hospital not far from here, I’ll-”

“No, just pull over. Now.” The drive complied, carefully pulling onto the hard shoulder; he opened his door and ran around the car to open the back seat door.

“Thank you.” Evie said calmly before handing him a twenty dollar note – mostly so he didn’t chase her – she grabbed her bags and headed into the forest that was at the side of the highway, leaving the driver very confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“He’s on his way back.” Cain stated, “at least it looks that way.” He turned the computer around to show Tony, it showed a picture of a map with a green dot moving down a long road.

“Can you see his previous movements? When did he stop?”

“That’s a bit more complicated, these systems aren’t very good but I’ll give it a go.”

“Thank you.”

“Sir, I have his location, he stopped halfway down highway 422 when he stopped for a few minutes, went up to the next exit and turned around.”

“Nat, you got that?”

“Yeah. Heading there now.”

“You stay where you are, talk to the driver.” Steve ordered.

“Will do.” Tony turned back to Cain who looked curious.

“Who are you talking to? The Avengers?”

“Yes. We’ve got the location so you don’t need to track any longer. Thank you.”

Cain nodded and rose an eyebrow when Tony didn’t move. “Uh, anything else I can do for you Mr Stark?”

“Coffee would be great.”

Cain hesitated for a moment but nodded and got up to make one.

But when the driver returned, he wasn’t very helpful, he said he let her go, she paid him, over paid him even so he didn’t bother chasing her. He said he thought he recognised her and as soon as he saw the Avengers he realised who she was. The woman that helped destroy New York.

He told them exactly where he let her out but she could be long gone by now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie grinned; she was right when she thought there were some houses just through the trees. In the forest she had gotten changed so that her clothes wouldn’t be recognised in cameras. She kept her head down and went to the nearest bus stop and got on the next bus, she didn’t know where it went but she didn’t care.

She was almost out of danger. Almost.

She got off a few stops from there and she managed to get a train into the nearest city and from there she got another bus to the nearest motel.

Her legs were aching, she was tired, Freya felt agitated and she desperately wanted to sleep. It wasn’t good for her or the baby to be constantly on the move like this, but at least most of it consisted of sitting, in a taxi, on the bus, on the train.

But now, in a motel, she laid down on the bus, one hand resting on her stomach and she fell asleep.

Dreaming of one day sitting in a field with a young girl, Freya, they were free, alive, happy and together.

Reminding her of why she was doing this. Why she was running.


	46. Dragons Lair

Weeks past and the Avengers never came any closer to finding her, Aria was blocked from seeing her as was Hemidallr.

But they didn’t stop searching, constantly worried that anything could happen to her.

Evie had managed to get across to Minnesota without being caught by the Avengers, with only one close call, where in which she heard someone yelling ‘is that Iron man?’ and with that, she left.

But at just over 7 months pregnant, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to move quickly and sleeping on uncomfortable cheap motel beds was not great for her back or sleeping habits.

And she was running out of money. She had enough for maybe another month but she needed some way to get money, she didn’t want to beg or steal, but she would steal if it became absolutely necessary. She couldn’t take money out of her card, or if she did, she would have 5 minutes, max, before the Avengers reached her.

Maybe Rick would help her? She had his number written on a piece of paper in her bag. No. She couldn’t contact him. Especially not if the Avengers have spoken to him. He would surely think that they are the good guys and would have told them everything without question; people seem to trust the Avengers, even after the whole daemon thing. Though, that had been over half a year ago – the avengers had had long enough to gain back the public’s trust since then. They had worked hard to do so.

So she just had to think of something else. What exactly, she didn’t know yet, she wished she had, had more time to get more money out of her bank but damnit, she hadn’t.

She had only just reached this motel and sighed when she saw another shower. She wanted a bath so badly. She probably could make one herself but that would require too much concentration for a relaxing bath. So she just stepped into the shower to suffer through the too cold and unpressurised water.

As soon as she stepped out the shower, she realised that something didn't feel right.

She quickly pulled her clothes on, feeling safer than that than just a towel and she plugged the drain to keep some water in the bottom of the shower, ready to use if she needed to.

Slowly and carefully she opened the door and looked around, the room looked empty, with only her bags on the bed where she left them. She shrugged to herself, thinking that maybe she’s being paranoid; she closed the door to the bathroom and moved to her bag when a man suddenly just appeared in the room. She didn’t get the chance to have a good look at him before he shoved her against the wall.

Evie wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled up as much power as she could to change him but then she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and glanced over to see him injecting a clear liquid into her with a syringe. Almost instantly she felt her power rain away from her.

She was helpless.

She tried to pull away but he was too strong and then it felt like he was squeezing all the air from her, like she was being stuffed through a tight tube.

She squeezed her eyes closed and wanted to let go of him and wrap her arms around her stomach but it was as if she was a statue. She couldn't even twitch; her eyes were lock onto his. His eyes were dark, almost black, but they looked amused.

And then she could move, she stumbled backward, he grabbed her arm to keep her steady but she shoved him off and took a deep breath trying to hold back the bile rising in her throat.

"You were much better with that last time." The guy commented calmly.

"What?" Evie considered sitting down to help catch her breath and calm her shaking legs, but it would make her look weak. So instead she took a deep breath and looked around the room, she was no longer in her motel room, she was now in a large room, there was a bed, a desk with a plastic chair, and a TV on the wall, all spread around the room. 

"Where am I?" she demanded immediately.

“In my house.”

“Your house? Where? Why?”

“Somewhere in America. And because I have use of you.”

“Of me?”

“Well, of your child.”

Evie recoiled, hand instinctively placed on her stomach. “What do you want with her?”

“She could grow to be a fabulous weapon.” He said, grinning widely.

“How do you know about her?”

“My, my. You do ask a lot of questions.” He grinned and Evie just glared at him. “I used to work with you and Loki. Helped you both get out of a couple of sticky situations.”

“By teleporting?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a mutant?”

“Yep.” He rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

“Well, so am I!” she yelled, gripping the chair nearest to her ready to turn it to water and drown him. But nothing happened, she couldn’t even feel her power rising up in her chest like she had gotten used to feeling.

The guy laughed. “You’re power’s gone. Well, temporarily, the cure, heard of it?” Evie’s eyes widened with shock before she could hide her reaction, the injection! “Anyway, there’s no point in trying to escape, we’re in the middle of nowhere. I don’t have a car you can steal, so you’d have to walk. For miles. In this cold November weather. Pregnant. Might give birth at any minute.”

“We should be near a hospital. In case I do give birth at any minute.”

“I can teleport, idiot.”

Evie glared at him. “You won’t get her.”

“Oh the contrary, I will.” He grinned once more before disappearing.

Evie stood in the middle of the room for a moment feeling lost.

What just happened?

One moment she was free and now, she was trapped. She felt more so that with the Avengers.

Evie moved towards the window but when she looked out of it, all she could see were fields, and then trees right at the horizon.

She sat down on the bed putting her head in her hands. "Fuck!" She yelled out. How did she manage to get trapped so easily after weeks of running?!

Who was this guy anyway? Was he working with the Avengers? He’s a mutant so maybe he was working with the X-men – but then if he had been working with her and Loki, this seemed unlikely.

But then why wouldn’t he take her to them, why to here? Unless they don’t want her to know it’s them. Or maybe he is just working on his own; he said he used to work with her and Loki, so of course he would know about the baby. But even then was that a lie or the truth?

Evie stood back up and began pacing around the room, she had to get out of here, but she was powerless.

But she couldn't stay here.

An hour later, while she was sat on the bed just thinking, the guy appeared in the room again.

Evie cried out in shock and then glared at him. He smiled sweetly back at her. "Dinners ready." He announced and Evie’s stomach rumbled and then he disappeared.

Evie rose an eyebrow, was he going to bring it to her? She was locked in the room, or was she? She realised she hadn’t actually tried the door; she'd just assumed it would be locked. She headed towards the door and pulled it open, surprised that opened for her.

It opened up into a corridor, she was obviously at the end of the corridor and there were three doors in the corridor and at the other end she could see what looked like stairs.

She slowly walked through the corridor and pushed open the nearest door on the left, bathroom. She had been wondering what he planned for her to do if she needed the loo.  
The door beside it was a small library and the door on the other side didn’t open. Probably his bedroom she assumed.

“You coming?” his voice yelled from down the stairs, she didn’t answer and instead walked slowly down the stairs, she didn’t even know his name.

At the bottom of the stairs was the front door to the right and then a hallway to the left, she tried the front door and it opened, she didn’t celebrate though, knowing he probably expected her to do that. So she wasn’t surprised when he appeared in front of her.

“Explore after dinner. It’s going to get cold.” He looked genuinely offended at the thought of her letting her dinner get cold.

Evie rolled her eyes and closed the door, in his face. He just appeared back inside the house, grinning at her and the turned around to simply walk down the hallway, there were two doors, one on the wall to her right and then another right in front of her.

He walked through the one in front of them but Evie couldn’t help opening the other one, it opened into a kitchen.

She didn’t bother exploring and followed the guy through the other door.

Through there was a living room with a sofa at the other end of the room opposite a TV, and then a four person table nearer to the table. There was another door which looked as if it led into the back garden. Through the window were again fields, but then the fields faded off into mountains. Where the hell are they?

On the table was what looked like a dinner of fish and chips.

He sat down and then, hesitatingly, Evie sat down opposite him. There was nothing she could do right now except gather information and maybe try to gain his trust before escaping. 

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“I wondered when you’d ask.” He smirked; his smirk was really starting to annoy her, “Colin.”

“Are you working alone Colin?” she asked, tasting one of the chips – if he wants her baby, he’s not going to poison her.

“Yep.” She didn’t know if she believed him but she nodded, “Since you’re asking me so many question, why did you leave your Avengers? I mean I’ve been watching you for a while now and just saw you run off. Bit strange, couldn’t work out why. Unless you’re still daemonised. But I heard that was gone.”

Evie hesitated, thinking hard about her answer, should she tell him that she wanted her baby? “I didn’t feel safe there.” She answered honestly.

“Oh yeah, you’ve lost your memory right?”

“How long have you been watching me?”

“Since you went to the town with your X-men buddies.”

“How were you watching me in the X-mansion? It’s protected.”

“They only have so much security. I mean, we’re mutants, they can’t protect against everything.” He answered with a shrug, Evie nodded, it made sense. “So, you just didn’t feel safe?”

“Yep.”

He frowned, obviously not believing that but he let it go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner he told Evie she’s welcome to explore, and she did so, in the kitchen she couldn’t resist looking for anything she could use as a weapon, unsurprised to find some drawers and cupboards locked, the only things she had access to were some mugs and some food and drink in the fridge and canned food in a cupboard.

She assumed the cutlery he would give her during dinner like today. She then headed to the front door and walked outside, as she looked out, all she could see were fields, and then on the horizon a line of trees, almost like a forest.

She slowly walked around the house, one hand resting on her belly, there was a garage at the side of the house, she wondered if there was a car in there, there were no roads   
however and Colin had said he has no car for her to steal, so maybe it was just there for show?

She wondered where she actually was. Mountains, trees and field all around them, it looked mostly flat with rolling hills, around the back of the house the hills began to get steeper until they reached the mountains. She vaguely wondered what the sunset would look like behind those mountains. They were beautiful enough as it is. Or at least, they would be if they weren’t trapping her.

She slowly began walking in a circle around the house, all fields, everywhere. Slowly the hope in her began to fade. How the hell was she supposed to escape from here?  
Would he kill her when Freya is born, or keep her alive to be a mother to her child?

She had no idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, in which she had just explored the house some more, she opened the garage door – surprised to find it unlocked – and inside was a workshop, wooden tables and carpenters tools spread around the room, Evie stepped closer into the room to look at them closer.

“I built this house.” Colin’s voice said, appearing behind her, she jumped softly but she was no longer scared of his sudden appearances. Except when he appeared the day before and stuck a needle in her arm – an update of the cure.

“All of it?” Evie asked. The house did seem to be in the middle of nowhere but she hadn’t noticed anything that looked specifically homemade.

“Yep. I mean I bought the electrical stuff obviously.” He grinned at her but Evie didn’t react, she just nodded, took a mental note of the various possible weapons in the room and turned and left the garage, going back into the house.

The next day she had made an escape attempt in which she managed to get some wood from the garage, knocked out Colin with it, grabbed some food and tried to walk down the field. She was walking for half an hour but the trees still seemed way off – she had figured that the trees were more hopeful for life rather than the mountains. Then Colin appeared in front of her. He had a bleeding cut on the side of his head and he was glaring. He looked pissed.

“Seriously? I’m gonna have a headache for days! You couldn’t have failed a quiet escape could you?”

Evie just glared at him as he roughly grabbed her arm and teleported them back into the house.

The teleporting felt just as horrible as the first time and she didn’t bother trying to hold back the bile and was sick. She just let it out in the middle of the hallway, glared at him once more before heading to her room.

She was kidnapped, Damnit if she was going to make this easy for him!

She heard Colin sigh heavily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Seriously, why did you run from your Avengers?” Colin asked again at dinner the next night.

Evie sighed, over the week he had asked her quite a few times, she told him she didn’t feel comfortable or safe there but he wasn’t accepting that answer so she decided she might as well tell him the truth. She was already stuck. She looked at Colin for a moment considering. “Fine. I think that they also want Freya,” she rested her hand on her stomach, “for her powers.”

Colin barked out a laugh, "what? You think- you idiot."

Evie frowned, “what?”

“They do not want your baby. At least, I very much doubt it. At least, not in the way I want her. Her power will be indispensable! But those idiots are too moral for that, they'll just want to bring her up as a person. Idiots."

Evie didn't know what to think. She was certain, they wanted her baby. All the signs pointed to it. No. Why was she listening to her kidnapper? But he looked so sincere, genuinely amused by the thought of them wanting to take Freya.

"How would you know?"

"I've fought those idiots. They're on the self-proclaimed good side. They would feel guilty for doing something like that."

"But-"

"No buts. They couldn't do it." He smirked, "I'm glad you thought they would though. Woulda been more difficult to get you."

Evie glared once more and then stood up, "I'm going to my room." She announced taking her plate upstairs.

"Don't even think about trying to hide the sharp cutlery in your room."

Evie rolled her eyes at him, that would be to obvious, he would notice, she knew that much.

That night she decided to try out the large bath in the bathroom. Finally get a nice soak and relax. She may as well enjoy something here. Well, the bath and the library.

As Evie lay in the tub, absentmindedly rubbing her pregnant stomach, she thought hard about what Colin said. The Avengers don't want her baby. He had sounded genuinely shocked when he realised she thought that. Confused even. But to Evie, all the signs pointed to it, they were menacing and they'd be idiots to not want such a powerful weapon in their hands. But that’s what Colin was calling them. Idiots.

Clint had terrified her in the library and he laughed at her fear. She remembered that clearly, except, what happened next? Did he hurt her?

She closed her eyes and tried to picture it, in the library, late at night, Clint had just been ninja-like to terrify her.

"Helps when you've got a strong sexy man to move the heavy book box." A voice said and then a laugh as Evie felt fear shot through her and turn to see Clint. He was half in the shadows, his face shrouded in the contrasting lights – and he looked terrifying.

And then she laughed. What? She laughed as she felt relief shoot through when she recognised Clint, "Clint!" she squealed stepping forward to hug him, she felt him tense at the sudden contact before relaxing into it and hugged Evie back.

The hug felt warm and comforting, she trusted him completely.

"Missed me?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Much." Evie giggled stepping back.

So, it wasn't as terrifying as she first thought? It was just a friend making another friend jump. How could she have missed that? She took it in the wrong way, but she now remembered how she felt when she saw Clint, relief and friendship.

So then, does that means Clint's not as bad as she first thought? She's been wary of him since remembering this! Well more wary of him than the others.

So if she had taken that in the wrong way, what other memories had she taken in the wrong way? She closed her eyes again and tried to think, think hard about the last year of her life, maybe before January, before she met Regalis.

She thought about Steve, living with the Avengers, living with Irene and the twins, Leo, university. Everything.

And then she remembered Steve.

Not much exactly specific just everything around being with him. Almost every day when she came home from work, Steve would usually be drawing and he was smile up at her and she would kiss him, "hey beautiful." He would greet her.

"Hey handsome." She would say back and then kiss him again. Then the kiss would quite often lead from there.

They hadn't had sex yet, she had been told that, and she remembered wanting to respect Steve's boundaries, but they certain did a lot of foreplay leading up to sex. Steve had not mentioned that to her.

And she remembered trusting him.

She remembered having to jump into his arms from a high wall, why exactly she couldn’t remember that, but she remembered feeling scared but when she looked down to see Steve, promising to catch her, she trusted him and she jumped. He caught her.

If she was hurt, it was him who she looked for first.

She remembered looking into his eyes and he would just understand whatever it was she was trying to say when words failed her.

She remembered Steve coming to visit her in the library, he'd walk in, often followed by an adoring fan – who would usually leave after he kissed Evie in greeting – and then he would browse the books. Sometimes he would help her lockup; he would help her carry a large pile of heavy books without even breaking a sweat.

And then she remembered the guilt she felt when she first kissed Regalis.

It had been almost overwhelming. She had hated herself for cheating on someone as amazing as Steve!

But then she went back, yeah he had seen Regalis hurt and had to help but she still kissed him and she kept going back, at first she didn't love Regalis, at first it was just lust, the adventure of the sneaking around! Which slowly morphed into love. And slowly the guilt ebbed away. That wasn't right, just because she loved Regalis didn't mean she shouldn't feel guilty for cheating on Steve.

But she didn't by that point.

The daemon!

Damnit! It was the daemon making her feel that way, or more like stopping her from feeling that way.

She could have just slapped herself. She had wanted the daemon in her! Was it because she knew she would feel so many locked away feelings if it went? Because she would realise how horrible she had acted? How bitchy she was? She would understand why her friends hated her?

It must be why she lost her memory; she had been so unwilling to feel this that she mentally removed her memories.

Fuck! She was an idiot.

The last couple of months, she had been an idiot to Steve. Treating him like an annoying fly that didn't leave her alone. Kissing Logan! But Steve truly loved her, he was willing to try and get over this and be with her again, how could anybody do that. And she...she had thought he wanted to keep Freya as a weapon! How could she think that about the most incredible man alive?

Evie sat up suddenly in the bath, her eyes opening and looking around, disorientated for a moment.

She was remembering! Finally!

But was it too little too late? She was trapped here with the cure running through her system. She lay back in the bath and closed her eyes and tried to remember other things.

"What the hell?" Evie wandered outside the library when she heard people screaming and what sounded like a cars crashing.

As soon as she stepped outside and saw the reason for the panic, Evie froze.

Above the new Stark Tower was a gigantic blue portal in the sky with aliens flying out of it space invaders style.

"Right. That's new." She murmured to herself.

Everything around her was in chaos, people were screaming and running, some of them ran into the library and shops around them to hide, cars around her were crashing in their panic to leave, and they were being shot by these aliens.

Evie just stood outside the door staring. She vaguely knew that she was in shock and probably should move before she was shot but her body wouldn't co-operate.

Then there were people, they were fighting these aliens, she recognised Iron Man flying in the sky, and the as a blue blur ran past her she almost fainted when she realised who it was, Captain America.

And then what looked like a giant metal worm thing flew out of the portal.

Her phone rang out suddenly and it finally pushed Evie from her shock and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Evie! Thank God! Have you seen what's happening?!" Irene’s voice screeched out from the phone.

"Seeing. Not really believing."

"I know right! Aliens! Have you heard from Mycroft or Sherlock?"

"Nope." Evie shook herself out of her shock and actually turned to look at the destruction around her, these aliens were relentless, destroying everything in their path, "Are you okay? Safe?"

"Yeah, the aliens seem to be staying in the main city so I'm just out of range. But Croft and Sherlock aren't. You aren't. Are you safe?"

"Yeah, well I'm stood outside the library right now."

“Get inside, you idiot!” Irene yelled but Evie wasn’t listening, she dived onto the floor as one of the aliens landed not far from her and shot at her. She ducked behind a car and glanced over to see it coming towards her but then it frozen and dropped to the floor, Evie rose an eyebrow until she saw the arrow poking out the back of its head.

“Ah.” She murmured, looking around for the archer but couldn’t see anyone.

“-ie! EVIE!” Evie put the phone back to her ear and heard Irene shouting.

“Sorry ‘Rene. Yeah I’m fine. Look I’ve gotta help.” She saw people trapped in cars, or frozen like she was. “Call you back.”

"Evi-" Irene yelled but Evie cut off her phone and ran to the nearest car when she saw a woman inside it; the alien had missed her and shot at the car causing it to roll upside down before the woman could escape. She was now trapped, banging against the glass, hanging upside down. She stopped when she saw Evie running to help.

Evie tried to pull the door open but it was stuck.

Without even thinking about it Evie put the palm of her hand against the door and it changed into water before flowing down the door and soaking into the floor, the woman in the driving seat gasped and stared at Evie with fear and confusion, twitching away when Evie moved into the car to help her out, "Seriously? Giant grey alien things attacking and you’re scared of the person trying to help you?" Evie sighed; the women relented and allowed Evie to help. Evie winced when she realised her leg had a large piece of glass sticking out, "Ouch. Come on," Evie helped her out the car leading her into the library, surprised to find quite a large group already inside hiding, huddling in corners, friends and families, "You!" she called over a random guy, "There's some towels in the back room, get them and cover this leg." with that she ran back outside doing the same thing with a few more trapped or frozen, scared people taking everyone she found back into the library where she hoped that they would be safe until this is over.

She was running to another car, just turned the door to water again when someone landed beside her, she turned to see Iron Man, "You got this then?" he asked amusement in his slightly robotic voice.

"I do." She said without hesitance, surprised at how calm she was feeling.

"Be careful." he warned as another alien landed beside him and he shot at it and then flew back into the air.

"I just met Iron Man." Evie muttered to herself giggling, "Not as hot in the suit as real life. Talking to yourself Evie. First sign of madness, actually, seeing aliens in the sky is probably a good enough excuse to go mad. I wonder if anyone else will stop by, you know just to say hi. That'd be awesome to see Captain America! Jake would love this, helping people in a situation like this! Evie. Shut up."

Evie shut herself up making a mental note next time the worlds in danger to try and act vaguely normal. Although she was definitely proud of how calm she felt. Probably still in shock, aliens attacking would do that to anybody.

Evie frowned, Tony had never mentioned that to her. The first time she met Iron Man. Although saying that, he probably didn't recognise her. She wondered if she ever told him.  
So, the Avengers are the good guys, she had just made things worse in her head than it was because she was scared and confused.

She had ruined everything and gotten herself trapped.

Well now at least she knew she needed to get a message to the Avengers, but how?

She sighed and slowly climbed out of the bath, it was becoming more difficult to move with her large pregnant stomach. She got dressed and headed downstairs to find Colin reading a book in the living room and asked him the question that had been playing on her mind since he took her.

"So once you have Freya, what's going to happen to me? Will you...kill me?" her voice shook on the last couple of words.

He shrugged, "you'll be here until Freya is old enough to not need constant attention and then, depends if I feel kind or not."

"And if you do?"

"Take you back to a random town for your Avengers. If I don't feel kind I'll probably kill you."

Evie knew he would but that didn't stop the flash of panic running through her when he said that, "great."

Colin grinned a hugely fake charming smile at her and Evie just scowled and headed to her bedroom.

The next morning she woke to find a large wooden cot in her bedroom. It was dark oak.

She walked closer to look at it better; it was about 5 foot long and 3 foot across with twisted bars on each side. On the front and the back was just plain wood. On the front was an engraving of ‘Freya’.

Evie lightly ran her hand across it. It was obviously homemade but it was beautiful and smooth with a lot of detail put into the wood.

She was surprised at the effort and time obviously put into making it.

"Like it?"

Evie jumped and turned to glare at Colin. "It's alright." She shrugged; she actually did love it but wouldn’t admit that, “bit plain."

Colin sighed but he took that as a complement and disappeared. When Evie saw him at the table eating breakfast she sat down opposite him, her stomach turned at the smell of his porridge.

"Y'know, teleporting everywhere isn't good for exercise."

Colin shrugged, "it burns calories so all it well."

"Seriously?"

Colin laughed, "I duno, but I get hungry after I teleport far. But tell you what. I won't teleport all day, within reason of course."

Evie frowned, "why?"

"To show you that I can walk."

Evie smirked, "good luck with that. Could you walk to the kitchen and make me some breakfast?"

"Do it yourself!"

"You're the one that's keeping me here."

He glared at her, "fine." He stood up and stomped out of the room, leaving a smirking Evie behind.


	47. What Happens When Steve Sleeps

A month passed by with nothing happening except for Evie plotting to escape and the Avengers were still looking for her. It had started snowing heavily where Evie is, giving Evie less hope for an escape; she couldn’t walk in the cold snow for very long.

Thor found out that Heimdallr will most likely be able to see the baby when she is born, leading them to Evie wherever she is. They just helped they weren’t too late.

Evie had managed to remember most of the life by now – though there were still huge chunks missing here and there – and she missed Steve and her friends more than ever.

And she had remembered Sherlock. Remembered how he had died. It was her fault for teaming up with Loki, for not helping Steve escape. She may as well have killed him herself. And she did kill people. She helped in an attempt to take over the world!

Grief and pain threatened to fill her up but she forced herself to stay calm. It wasn’t good for her baby to be upset, she can feel what Evie feels. But every time she thought about Sherlock and what she did, she started crying. She tried to stop, to hold in the grief but a few times it overcame her and Evie sat in the bath or bed and she just cried. Once Colin came in while she was crying and just left.

But right now she can’t do anything except hope the Avengers find her. She'd tried to write large notes in the grass, or even talk to Heimdallr, but nothing seemed to work. So she just had slowly fading hope.

Evie sighed as she lay back into the sofa and read the last of the Hunger Games trilogy – Mockingjay.

She struggled to remember much of the pop culture she had be a fan of before because her actual life was too much to remember and put into chronological order to bother with the pop culture. But as she read or watched some of it, it did feel vaguely familiar. But it was more a sense of déjà vu or she had a feeling of the ending and turned out to be correct.

She put that down to everything else taking priority in her memory.

But she was still in shock as she finished this book. "That did not just happen." She blurted. Colin appeared in front of her.

"What did ‘not’ happen?"

"Have you read this?!" She held up the book and Colin chuckled.

"Yes. It is very good."

"It's evil." She stated, "did you write it?"

"Ha ha." Colin rolled his eyes, "I'm not evil." She and Collin had, somehow, developed a love hate relationship. While she did, for the most part, hate him for what he had done, was doing and would do – she couldn't help but think that if they had met under a different situation they could have even been friends, he seemed to be a fun guy.

"No. You just kidnap people to take their babies for a living."

"I've told you. Her power will be amazing for mutants. You should be grateful for this." He sat down next to her and idly started flicking through the discarded book.

"But I know that you just want her as a weapon when you decide to kill all the humans."

"Just the ones that go against me." He smirked.

"Y'know the Avengers will find her. Whether you kill me or not."

"Don't be so sure about that."

Evie frowned, "how will you hide her?"

"They haven't found you have they?"

Evie shrugged but she was wonder why they haven’t found her yet, they should have, they have the means to. "Yet." She told him hoping she sounds confident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint sat down beside Steve and handed him a mug of tea. Steve glanced at it but shook his head, “I’m not taking that again.” He said simply.

The Avengers have had to drug him a few times to force him to sleep over the last few months, he simply refused until he knew Evie was safe. When he did willingly sleep, it was restless, once or twice he had taken sleeping pills but he hated doing it because he dreamt of Evie being hurt and then struggled to wake up. So he was wary of accepting drink and food from them.

"It's safe. I promise." Clint told him, he took a sip of it to show him.

Steve sighed but it smelt good so he took it from Clint and took a sip, it was the perfect heat and tasted amazing, Clint always made the best tea. Steve drank some more before he felt the drowsiness hit him. Steve turned to glare at Clint and but the drowsiness clicked in before he could and he was out before his head hit the seat. Clint’s fast reactions allowed him to make sure Steve didn’t spill the drink and landed on the sofa not the floor.

And then the drowsiness hit Clint, he only had a sip so it took longer but he couldn’t push past it, being tired didn’t help and he decided to give into sleep. He needs it.

Clint woke up a while later, finding himself leaning on a still asleep Steve, he was gonna be pissed when he wakes up. Clint carefully untangled himself and glanced at the time; he had been asleep for half an hour. Steve should be out for another couple of hours.

"Did you forget you drugged it?" A voice whispered and he turned to see Natasha watching him.

Clint rolled his eyes, "he wouldn't have drunk it unless he thought it was safe. And he needs his sleep. If it means sacrificing myself to sleep as well I'll do it. I need to sleep as well I guess."

Natasha smiled at him, "when did we begin to care about these guys?"

Clint shrugged, "it was an accident. Promise."

Natasha chuckled, "that is was. C'mon, Tony thinks he's found something."

Clint glanced at Steve, "should we wake him?"

"Only when it's certain."

Clint nodded and followed Natasha out of the room.

Tony was in the lab – he barely left it lately, always with Bruce trying to find a way to find Evie, they all were, they were worried about her. S.H.I.E.L.D weren’t very helpful. Tony looked up at their entrance; Bruce and Thor were already there.

"Ah perfect! I've got JARVIS searching across all satellites for anyone that looks like Evie." Tony began to explain, they all nodded already knowing this, “somehow she's stayed out of them but we found Colin."

"Colin?"

"Colin Jóut."

"The teleporting mutant that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't grab?" Clint asked.

"That’s the one."

“Why do we care about him? If he’s not been causing trouble we’ll leave him to S.H.I.E.L.D to find.”

Tony nodded to show them that he understands and held up a finger, "Yeah I know but he's been seen in some shops in Canada, stealing baby supplies."

"And if Evie's remembered him, she might have known where he was and asked him to help." Clint said as he understood what Tony was saying.

"Exactly. Or the more horrible thought being, he knew about Evie and her baby, she worked with Loki. What if he's taken her?"

Nobody answered for a moment; they just looked at Tony thoughtfully.

"It's worth a try." Bruce said, "but how can we find him if S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't been able to?"

Tony looked at Thor for this, "Heimdallr? Jóut hasn't been a priority so we haven't bothered to ask him."

"I will go and speak to him." Thor announced, immediately stalking out of the room to go to the roof.

"Should we tell Steve?" Bruce asked. "And Irene and Mycroft?"

Tony shook his head, "wait for Thor first."

Thor arrived back ten minutes later in which the Avengers had just talked over Tony’s theory and there plan if Evie is there.

"He can see him. He can send us all there." Thor told them.

Everyone grinned, "I'll go wake Steve." Clint offered, Steve will be pissed but he would forget when they tell Steve that they have a lead.

"Wait." Natasha spoke up, "we could be wrong. He could have a wife and stealing supplies for her. Every time we have a lead that doesn't find her it crush's Steve a bit more."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Heimdallr takes us there. If Evie's there, then perfect we bring her back. If she's not, we never tell Steve about this. The same for Irene and Mycroft. We can’t give them false hope again."

Nobody bothered to mention that Mycroft didn’t seem to care as much as the other two.

Clint nodded, "okay. We should suit up and head to the roof then."

They all hated travel by Heimdallr, it was disorientating and made them all feel sick and dizzy but they pushed past it. It was the fastest mean of travel and they don’t know the coordinates so it was the only way to get there.

When they landed they were in snow so deep it reached their mid-shin.

Everyone was slightly shocked by the cold, but they couldn’t let it stop them. They looked around to see that they were in the middle of a large field, behind them was a forest, around them were mountains but only a few feet away was a large house. They all ran in to the house before Colin could react to their arrival and teleport away. With Evie.

Tony blasted the door open, Clint readied his bow, Natasha was ready to fight, Thor held up his hammer and Bruce was ready to change into the Hulk if he needed to.

And then all they saw in front of them was Evie, she was standing in the doorway – presumably to the living room – and just stared at them with a gobsmacked look and then Colin appeared at her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie was quite happily making herself a sandwich as Colin was in the living room watching something on TV.

When she heard an explosion and something smashing, she jumped in fear and ran out to the hallway to see what the source of the noise was, holding a blunt knife as her weapon just in case – the best she could do with all the serious weapons locked away.

But when she saw who was there, she froze in shock.

The Avengers, minus Steve, were all standing in a fighting stance with their chosen weapon primed.

Colin appeared at her side and stared in shock for a second before reaching out to grab her arm, she knew he was going to teleport them away and just by some instinct she whipped round and thrust the knife into his side.

He cried out in pain and released her as Clint loosed the arrow and it embedded itself into Colin’s shoulder. He felt to the ground, kneeling as he tried to catch his breath, blood steeping through his shirt and onto the ground.

Evie ran to the Avengers and Bruce grabbed her pulling her into his side protectively.

Colin looked up at them and just grinned Evie knew he was going to teleport away but then – he didn’t. He frowned, obviously trying to concentrate to teleport away.

Clint smirked, “the arrow was dipped into the cure.” With that Tony stepped forward, grabbed his arm and shoved the sleeve up roughly. He pulled out a syringe and as carefully as he could while the now woozy Colin tried to struggle.

“Just in case.” Tony said grinning at him.

Colin glared and carefully stood up, wincing as the knife moved. It had gone between his ribs, but not very deeply due to it not being sharp. Colin pulled out the arrow and then the knife and just stared at the Avengers defiantly.

Natasha grabbed Colin and handcuffed him.

"Anything you wanna grab Evie?" Bruce asked as Clint rung S.H.I.E.L.D to get them to come and search the house.

Evie shook her head at Bruce and then looked between all of the Avengers and then the semi unconscious but still scowling Colin, "Where's Steve?"

"At home. We'll explain when we get there." Natasha said stalking past Evie to go outside, everyone following her. Thor roughly dragging Colin with them. Colin didn’t bother struggling, he’s smart enough to know that there’s no escape with these guy’s while powerless and having lost blood like he had. While it wasn't much, the pain still made him look out of it.

“Hold on, what’s going on?” Evie asked, “how did you find me?”

“We’ll explain when we get home.” Tony repeated.

Once they were outside, Evie frowned, looking around the landscape, "no jet?"

"Nope." Tony winked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder; she frowned but didn’t pull away.

"Heimdallr, take us home please." Thor spoke up, Tony tightened his grip to help keep Evie steady and then they were surrounded by light. Evie felt like they were teleporting but it was much smoother then Colin's teleporting. She had to close her eyes from the light but then she felt like she was spinning. It was disorientating. She could move but not very much, it made her feel much more relaxed but she still didn’t like the feeling.

And then, they landed on Avengers tower. Evie stumbled but Tony hand on her shoulder kept her steady. "Thanks." She glanced over to see Colin’s slight look of appreciation through his obvious pain.

“Nice teleporting. Is this ‘Heimdallr’ like your Scotty? ‘Beam me up Heimdallr’.” Colin asked with a knowing grin. He looked slightly deranged.

Tony smirked at that but nobody else reacted, Evie just frowned, struggling to remember the reference, it was familiar.

“What did S.H.I.E.L.D say?” Natasha asked as soon as they landed looking at Clint.

“They’re sending people to the house. And someone’ll come here to take him.” Clint explained gesturing to Colin who’s arm was gripped tightly by Thor.

“Chuck him into Hulks room for now.” Tony told him making Clint smirk as they headed inside; Colin was looking around trying to take it all in.

“I told them we’ve found Evie,” Clint added, “but I told them we want to rest today and go report to them tomorrow. So that we can all talk." He sent Evie a specific look and she nodded.

“I’ll call Irene, Myc and Pepper?” Bruce suggested. Evie perked up at the names looking at Bruce who winked at her.

“Yeah, but just tell them to come here. Don’t tell them why.” Tony answered, grinning at Evie. “I want to see their faces when they see her. Actually, JARVIS can just tell them to come back. J?”

“Will do sir.” Colin jumped at the voice.

“I take it you have remembered Evie?” Thor asked and Evie nodded.

“Yeah. Not everything but most things.”

“All thanks to me.” Colin spoke up arrogantly, “Y’know she thought you idiots wanted her baby.” He laughed loudly.

“We’ve heard.” Tony answered glancing at Evie who looked away sheepishly.

“I did. I’m an idiot I know but I am so freaking sorry." She forced herself to look up and look at everyone, "for everything."

Tony laid a gold-titanium-alloy covered hand onto Evie's shoulder, "it’s okay. We know you were daemonised."

"No- it's not. I can't even-"

"I think we should talk about this with Steve as well." Bruce said as the elevator stopped on the common room floor. Evie glanced back at him and nodded taking a deep breath. She has so many apologies to make and she had no idea where to start. Steve would be a good start.

The elevator doors open and nobody moved for a moment, just waiting to see Evie’s reaction.

Colin whistled, “Nice.” He muttered but nobody was listening.

Evie had immediately seen Steve, still asleep on the sofa. And everything hit her again, what she had done. She had misinterpreted so many things, so maybe she also misinterpreted Steve’s willingness to forgive her. She wouldn’t be surprised. She expects him to hate her.

Evie slowly stepped out of the elevator and made her way to Steve, she was shaking with nervous. She wanted to kneel down but that was too much of an awkward position being so pregnant, so instead she carefully sat down by his head and lightly stroked her hand through his hair. It had grown quite long since the last time she had seen him, and even then it had been quite long. She wondered when the last time it was cut had been.

"Steve?" She whispered, "Steve? It's me, Evie."

Steve slowly opened his eyes and he looked up towards Evie, he sat up slowly his eyes wide with shock, he glanced at the others – minus Thor who was taking Colin to be locked up – and then back at Evie.

"Evie?"

"It's me." She nodded, "it’s really, really me. I’ve remembered."

Without thinking, Steve reached out to Evie and pulled her towards him, kissing her softly. Evie responded immediately and the soft, sweet kiss quickly turned passionate. It was so familiar to her, kissing Steve. It just came naturally; she never wanted to not be able to kiss him again.

Until Clint coughed loudly and they pulled apart sheepishly.

"Been a long time coming." Tony muttered grinning at them both.

"But we should all talk." Clint added and everyone nodded but Evie couldn't keep her eyes off Steve. The lovely amazing man. He was looking back at her, with disbelieving eyes but also excited and just happy.

“Wait,” Steve shook his head pulling his eyes off Evie, “I- how did you get here? When did you get here? Am I still dreaming?” Steve asked all the questions at once, he looked as if he wanted to ask some more but stopped himself to give Evie and the other a chance to actually answer the questions. Evie looked at the others in question as well, this rescue had gone so quickly she had no idea how any of it had happened.

“Do you remember the teleporting mutant? Colin Jóut?” Tony asked as everyone took a seat in their usual places and Steve nodded, “We found a video of him stealing baby supplies in a store in Canada and I thought that because he worked with Evie and Loki, it made sense that he knew about the baby. How powerful she will be, so he might want her. Or if not Evie, you could have remembered him and thought that maybe he’ll help you, his teleporting skills definitely would help, so you could have contacted him. But no matter what, it was worth going there to find out.” Evie frowned but didn’t comment at Tony’s answer.

“How did you get there? Why didn’t you wake me?” Steve demanded.

“Heimdallr took us, since we didn’t have co-ordinates but he could see Colin, he can’t see you Evie.” Bruce told her and Evie frowned. So that’s why they didn’t come sooner or why Heimdallr ignored her every time she tried to talk to him.

“I don’t know why...” she told him with a shrug.

“We’ll figure that out later.” Tony told her thoughtfully.

“And Steve, we didn’t tell you because it was a hunch and there was no point in getting your hopes up for something that might just tear it down again.” Bruce explained softly, Steve sighed but nodded.

The elevator then opened and Thor walked back in and smiled at them all, “he is successfully locked up. I think he may have passed out, however. S.H.I.E.L.D will need somebody to let them in when they arrive.” He told them.

“Who?” Steve asked.

“The teleporting mutant...Colin was his name?” Evie nodded at Thors questioning look.

“So what was it Evie?” Tony asked, “did you go to him by choice or-”

“He kidnapped me.” She told them. “When I was in Minnesota actually, about a month or so ago.”

“You ran because you thought was wanted to take Freya?” Bruce asked softly and Evie nodded.

“What on Earth made you think that?” Steve asked.

"Na'qut..." Evie muttered sheepishly.

Steve's eyebrow rose, "you believed-"

"No! Well yes, but only because he made sense. She's going to be powerful; you'd be an idiot to not want her as a weapon."

"Well then we’re idiots then." Tony told her seriously.

“And S.H.I.E.L.D won’t try to take her?”

“We won’t let them.” Clint said, “yeah, she’ll be powerful but she deserves to grow up with her mother as a normal girl.”

Evie nodded, “thank you.” She looked around at them all, “how- why are you being so-” she cut off as the elevator opened to reveal Pepper, Irene and Mycroft.

Pepper looked shocked but she grinned, Mycroft just froze but Irene laughed out loud and immediately ran at Evie and engulfed her in a careful hug.

“Thank the lord.” Irene murmured, “you’ve finally remembered?”

“Yeah.” Evie laughed hugging Irene tightly. “How did you guess?”

“I’ve known you my whole life Evie.” Irene reminded her, “I know you.” She pulled back to look at Evie properly and laughed before hugging her again. Tony moved over to give Irene room to sit down beside Evie. Irene took her hand, almost as if she was afraid if she lets go, she’ll lose Evie again.

Pepper came over and hugged her softly and kissed her cheek, “good to have you back Evie.”

“Thanks Pep.” Evie grinned at her.

And then she turned to Mycroft who had just stepped out of the elevator, he was staring at Evie with an unreadable expression in his blue eyes.

Internally he felt so happy to see her, but then he remembered the last time he had seen her before the battle, she told him not to come to her if he starts self-harming again.   
That made him begin to doubt himself and his friends again.

And she is the reason Sherlock is dead.

But then he really looked at her and right now she looked tired, but her eyes were wary and concerned, she started to stand up but changed her mind, not knowing whether to hug him or not. And he saw the Evie he used to know, his best friend, the girl that he could tell anything to. Evie Rae.

"Evie," he greeted softly and Evie smiled at him.

"Croft,"

Nobody moved for a moment all waiting to see what Mycroft would do, but then he opened his arms and if she could, Evie would have run into them; she walked as fast as she could though.

Mycroft hugged her tightly and Evie barely resisted the sobs threatening to overtake her.

"Been too long Evie Rae."

"That is has." Evie murmured. They separated and Mycroft placed his hand on Evies cheek just looking at her for a moment. "I'm so sorry Croft, about everything."

"I know." Mycroft hugged her quickly again, he didn't forgive her but he was dealing with it so Evie could live with that. He stepped back from her and sat down beside Thor as Evie sat back down between Irene and Steve.

“How are you all being so amazing?” Evie asked after a minute of silence, “I...I killed people. I lied to all of you. I took sides with the bad guy. And yet you’re all here looking after me? Helping me? I don’t understand.”

“Well, you’re our friend Evie.” Tony answered simply.

“And we know it wasn’t your fault. You were daemonised.” Irene added with a shrug.

Evie hesitated but shook her head, “no. I have to make sure you all know this. I made the decisions. I knew what I was doing but I just didn’t care. That’s what the daemon did. The outcome outweighed everything it took to get there.”

“What was the outcome?”

“Rule the earth. Give mutant’s more power.”

Everyone nodded looking considering for a minute, “why didn’t you tell us about your powers?” Steve asked, “told me?”

Evie shrugged, “I knew I should have but it never felt like the right time to and then it just seemed too late. Like I had purposely kept it from you even though I hadn’t exactly.”

“So you were never going to tell us?”

Evie shrugged, “I didn’t have a plan.”

Steve nodded to himself as Evie glanced around at everyone, she didn’t know what to say.

“Look, I am so fucking sorry. You’ve all been amazing to me and became like family and love you all,” she looked at Steve specifically, “and I did this I don’t blame you if you hate me and don’t want me being near you anymore.”

“Evie, we all make mistakes. Without the daemon would you have made the same choices?” Bruce asked her knowingly.

Evie immediately shook her head, “no. I wouldn’t have even- after the first kiss with Regalis, if it wasn’t for the daemon it would not have happened again.” He directed it at Steve who just nodded silently, obviously thinking.

“How did you actually meet Regalis?” Clint asked, “did you know he was Loki?”

“In the library. He didn't look like Loki and his name was Regalis. He reminded me of Jake in a way," Irene shifted awkwardly beside her, she could see where Evie was coming from, "Californian, dark skin, cheeky and yeah..." Evie trailed off and thought for a moment, “but no. I didn’t know he was Loki.”

“When did you find out that Regalis is my brother?” Thor prompted.

“It was actually on your birthday Croft,” Evie answered glancing at him, she hesitated but then said, “and Sherlocks... that’s why I was so late to dinner. I went to get your presents from his apartment and then saw him out of disguise. You’re presents are probably still there come to think of it.”

“That was the day he attacked the president.” Tony commented, “And teleported away.”

“I knew something was up when he came into the apartment!” Irene announced. “How did he do that?”

Evie frowned, “I knew but...I can’t remember. I’m sorry. When I remember I will tell you immediately.”

Natasha looked disbelieving but she didn’t comment.

“Why didn’t you tell us straight way? That Loki was Regalis.” Clint asked and Evie shrugged.

“Because, by that point, I was in love with Regalis.” She felt Steve shift away from her and she wasn’t sure if that was a conscious or unconscious movement, she hoped for the latter but she doubted that. “And I had been daemonised for a while. But before I could make an actual decision, I found out I was pregnant so I wanted to talk to Loki properly so I did and found out his plan.”

“Then you came to tell me?” Irene asked and everyone frowned at her. “Not about the plan.” Irene corrected herself, “the pregnancy though.”

Evie nodded, “yeah. You didn’t take it well.”

“In my defence I was daemonised as well, but I am sorry. I should have supported you.”

Evie shrugged, “it’s not your fault.” She didn’t want to tell Irene that her rejecting her loosed some of the internal fight against the daemon. “and then, Steve, that’s when we broke up.” Evie glanced at Steve who wasn’t looking at her; he was just staring at the floor with his jaw clenched. “I am so sorry.” She said again to the room.

“It’s going to take up a while to trust you again.” Tony told her simply, “even trusting you completely may never happen.” Evie nodded in understanding, “but you’re our friend and want to try and stay friends.”

Evie looked at him in surprise, he smiled softly and reassuringly at her, she looked around the room in question to see who actually agreed with Tony.

Pepper had a similar look on her face to Tony.

Bruce looked the most relaxed out of anybody and she realised that, Bruce is used to feeling like the monster, he’s killed people too and had such a hard life. She made a mental note to talk to him privately at some point soon.  
Clint had a considering look on his face but he nodded when he caught her eye. Natasha looked completely blank and didn’t react to her but Evie wasn’t expecting anything, it was obviously hard for Natasha to trust and be friends with someone in the first place let alone after them betraying her.  
Thor smiled at her and Evie smiled back.  
When she caught Mycroft eye he just looked away, he didn’t know how he should reply to that.  
Irene just wrapped an arm around her waist in answer and then Steve smiled and nodded.  
Evie almost burst into tears at how amazing everyone was being, “thank you. All of you. I can’t- I think that’s most of the reason I fought to keep the daemon, with it I didn’t care about rejection or anyone really so I knew if you all rejected me, threw me in prison or something without the daemon I wouldn’t be able to deal with it.”  
“We understand.” Irene said moving to kiss her cheek, “but we love you. Well at least I do and I aint leaving you.”  
Evie smiled and hugged Irene, “thank you.” She hesitated and glanced around the room, “it’s been an exhausting few months, would you mind if I went to bed for a little while?”  
“I’ll go with you.” Irene said, “I assume you’ll use the room before you went to the X-mansion?”  
Evie shrugged and nodded, “yeah. Actually, speaking of that, is everyone okay?” Evie hesitated before adding, “Logan?”  
“They’re all good; I’ll give Ororo a call and let her know you’re safe.” Tony answered and Evie nodded thankful and started to stand up with Irene’s help and they went into the elevator after an awkward ‘goodnight’ echoing around the room.  
Evie glanced back once more at Steve who just looked back at her, he tried to smile at her and she smiled back before the elevator closed, she knew she needs to talk to him properly when she wakes up.


	48. Second First Date

As soon as the elevator door closed Irene turned to grin at Evie, “I can’t believe you’re back Evie, it’s been so long.”

Evie nodded, “yeah. Look Irene, I am so sorry. I’ve done-”

“Nothing to me specifically.” Irene shrugged, “I mean, you’ve done quite a lot but you’ve apologised and I know it wasn’t your fault. None of it was your fault. But me specifically? Yeah, we argued a bit but both of us were daemonised and you came to me in your time of need and all I did was push you away. So it’s me who should apologise to you Evie. I know you don’t want to say but me pushing you away...it made you lose the battle didn’t it?”

Evie didn’t say anything.

“I know it did. Thor was telling me about the daemon and how it didn’t affect me very fast because I had friends and people to fight for and then you lost me. Your best friend and I know if it was the other way around, losing you would break me. Even now being with Bruce and having the Avengers, I need you and it’s been so hard not having you around, knowing you didn’t know who I am made it worse. So having you here Evie, having you back no matter what you’ve done. I can forgive you.”

Evie swallowed, trying to hold back tears but it wasn’t working, she turned and hugged Irene, “that ‘Rene- thank you.”

Irene kissed her cheek and just held her even when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The two girls just hugged for a while. JARVIS holding the doors open patiently until Irene pulled away, “c’mon.” she pulled Evie into the hallway.

“Do the others feel the same way?” Evie asked her quietly, afraid of the answer.

Irene shrugged as she led Evie into her room – well, she usually shared with Bruce now but she knew Evie needs her more right now so she went to her old room to talk to Evie.

“I don’t know. You’ll need to talk to them personally but I know that Steve still loves you.”

“How? I’ve done so much to him, why doesn’t he hate me?”

Irene shrugged, “because he really does love you.” She grinned widely at Evie, “true love never dies.” Evie couldn’t help but laugh softly, “but he’s barely slept since you went missing. When he did sleep it was from passing out or us drugging him. It’s been the same for me really, Bruce has had to drug me a few times, but talk to him tomorrow, now that you’re safe everyone can rest and soon this will be in the past okay?”

Evie nodded, “thank you Irene.” She sat down on Irene’s bed and grinned at Irene, “so, you and Bruce? Finally.”

Irene laughed, “yep.”

“How did it happen?”

Irene grinned at her and began to tell Evie, them both relaxing into familiar territory of gossip and talking to their best friend after so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie woke the next morning and was momentarily confused at where she was before realising that she was in a spare room in Stark towers.

She felt Freya kick and smiled softly to herself. This had gone better than she expected. But then her smile faded as she realised she still had to talk to Steve. And the others.

She slowly forced herself out of the bed, hand over her belly, not long now, she is what? Just under 8 months now, she realised she needs to go to a midwife soon and get them to check her over; maybe S.H.I.E.L.D will do that anyway. She hates S.H.I.E.L.D she doesn’t trust them at all but the Avengers she trusts, it’s difficult but her old memories over took her newer ones of distrust.

So she made her way to the common room, nervous about who’s going to be there and what they will say.

She found Bruce, Clint and Logan; they were all in the common room all talking. There was a small pile of suitcases by the elevator. Evie’s eyes widened when she saw Logan and he turned to grin at her.

“Hey Riverbud.”

Evie laughed and walked to hug him, he hugged her tightly rubbing her back. “Hello.”

“I hear you’ve remembered?” he asked when they separated.

Evie nodded, “yeah I did, I’m sorry abou-”

“It’s okay.” Logan cut her off before she could finish and he winked at her, “I understand Riverbud.”

"Riverbud?" Clint asked.

"Nickname Logan gave me."

"More like your superhero name," Clint grinned, Bruce murmured an agreement, Logan chuckled and he squeezed her shoulder lightly as they both moved to sit back down by the table where Clint and Bruce sat opposite them.

"I'm not a superhero. I killed people." Evie said softly, looking down at the table unable to look anybody in the eye.

There was silence for a moment but then Bruce spoke up quietly, "then neither am I."

Evie's head shot up and looked at Bruce, "You've saved people. You used the Hulk for good."

"Doesn't mean you can't use yours for good now." he told her sternly.

"You never used your powers for...you never purposely killed."

"I did." Clint said quietly.

"You had been mind-controlled."

"So had you." Clint shrugged.

"I still- I was still me. I knew what I was doing."

Clint hesitated but then he had to speak, "you do know what an assassin is, right?"

"Yeah..." Evie knew where this was going but she wanted to hear it.

"I am an assassin. I killed on contract, I never asked about these people I stuck an arrow through. Good people probably. I tried to tell myself that they were the bad guys, but how likely is it that the good guys would hire a contract killer? Not very likely. And I was in my right mind then. You, Evie, weren't. So don't beat yourself up about it. We all forgive you."

"How do you deal with the guilt?"

The two men glanced at each other and shrugged, “I talk to Nat.” Clint admitted, “and as the Avengers, I use my abilities to help people to just try and atone for my sins.”

Bruce nodded, “yeah, I mean having the Avengers and this...family, as broken as it is, it’s helped me a lot. And I try to help people whether that’s as the Hulk or just as Bruce Banner.”

Evie smiled softly, and finally, it reached her eyes. “Thank you.”

They all fell quiet for a moment until, Clint stood up, “Blueberry pancakes?” he offered out to everyone.

There was a murmured of agreement from everyone, “please.” Evie added.

Clint nodded and started to make the batter as the Avengers began to come and go. When Irene came in she kissed Bruce and sat down beside him winking at Evie who smiled softly. She was happy for Irene; she knows how much Irene has liked Bruce for a long time now. They both deserve the happiness that they have obviously found in each other.

Steve came in a while later, his hair still wet from a shower, “good morning sleepy head. You’re usually up long before this.” Clint grinned at Steve and held up pancakes in offer.  
Steve nodded, “thanks. I was just out running.”

“If you’re running again I’ll have to join you.”

Steve grinned, “sure. It’ll be nice to have a running partner.”

Evie glanced back at Steve and she smiled softly, she didn’t know how she should act around him. He smiled back and took the seat beside her as Clint handed him the pancakes and Steve glanced at Logan who sat on Evie’s other side but Logan just nodded respectfully telling Steve it’s all okay. They had come to an understanding over the last couple of months.

“Sleep well?” Steve asked Evie and she smiled.

“Better than I have in a long time, thanks.”

“Good.” Steve smiled, “we’ll have to bring all your stuff back from the mansion soon.”

“No need,” Logan spoke up, “I brought it all when I came here this morning.” He gestured to the suitcases by the elevator.

“Oh you did? Thanks.” Evie said gratefully. Logan shrugged and then Evie looked up at Steve nervously, “I was actually wondering, there’s a few of my things at uh Loki’s apartment that I wouldn’t mind getting back would I be able to do that?”

“I’ll talk to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Clint offered, “I think it’s all been packed away into storage now so that should be fine.”

“Thank you.” She said again smiling at Clint.

Everybody fell quiet for a few moments; nobody knew what to say so finally Evie stood up, “I’ll take my bags to my room.” She told them.

“I’ll help you.” Steve offered immediately, Evie nodded gratefully – it would give them a chance to talk. Evie took the smaller bags knowing that she shouldn’t carry anything to heavy whilst pregnant, Steve grabbed the rest and they took them together into the elevator.

They stood in the elevator in awkward silence until they finally reached the floor where Evie’s spare room was. Evie went in first and placed the bags on the floor; Steve put the other bags next to them and then turned to look at Evie.

He just stared at her for a few minutes, "we should talk." He said finally, his voice shaking slightly. Nervous.

"Yeah." Evie nodded, she didn't want to but it was needed. She didn’t know how she should act around Steve, she loves him and he did tell her he wants to try again when she remembers but does he still feel that way?

As Steve pulled chair closer to the bed, Evie sat down on the bad. Neither spoke for a few minutes, both trying to find the right words and then Steve started laughing. Evie was confused for a moment until his laugher caught on and she started laughing.

When they finally managed to sober, Evie spoke up, "I- Steve I'm so freaking sorry. I could never say it enough but I love you Steve, I never stopped loving you and I just- I cheated on you and I killed people. You watched me kill that poor girl. Fuck, I should have helped you escape or something but I didn't and Sherlock he died becaus-," Evie cut off suddenly and closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears but that failed and sobs wrecked through her body, Steve moved from the chair to sit beside her and wrapped him arm around her shoulders rubbing her back softly, "the last time I saw him," Evie said when she was able, "we argued. They knew I was pregnant with Regalis' baby and told me to choose between Regalis or you and them. And I just- I chose Regalis obviously. I knew he was Loki by then. And I told them both- Sherlock thought I hate him even at the end."

“No.” Steve told her forcefully, “he knew you were daemonised. He knew you loved him.”

Evie nodded but she obviously didn’t believe Steve, so she wiped at her eyes, “I’m sorry. This is about us, not him.”

Steve shrugged, “he was our friend. A very good friend.”

Evie nodded again and just lent into the feel of Steve’s hand, still subconsciously rubbing small circles on her back.

"Did you love him?" Steve asked quietly a few minutes later. Evie knew he wasn’t talking about Sherlock any longer.

Evie hesitated, not wanting Steve to know the answer but she cannot lie to him. "Yes."

Steve nodded, his hand moving away from her back, "do you still?"

"I- I don't know. I know that I could never go back to him. The thing we did, the people we killed. I couldn't. But part of me still loves him."

"And Logan?" Steve asked carefully, he had spoken to Logan about this but he didn’t actually know what Evie felt towards the other man.

"He's just a friend." Steve’s eyes narrowed and Evie froze at her wording, "I mean, he really is. That kiss, it was a bad mistake that I took when I was feeling lonely and confused. I told you I'd wait to get my life in order and my memory back before I make a decision and I've made my decision. You. But look, if you don't want me seeing him I won't."

"It's fine. You can see him. Logan and I have come to an understanding."

"Are you sure?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah."

"Thank you." Evie smiled softly at him, "but look, I need to tell you that I love you Steve. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me or Freya, I just need you to know that."

"I told you before that if you wanted to, I would love to...to be with you again Evie. To bring up Freya as my own. If that is what you want."

Evie shook her head but was smiling, “I want that Steve but how can you want it? After what I did, you should hate me?”

Steve shrugged, “I think that’s the problem. I could never hate you Evie. I love you too much. Y’know, I knew you were cheating early on but I refused to see it because I loved you. Irene kept trying to talk to me but I wouldn’t listen. It was only when Tony told me point blank that I had to listen.” Evie nodded, just listening and not interrupted as Steve spoke, “and sometimes, I wished that I could hate you. Because that would be easier than loving you and not knowing if you felt the same.”

“I do.” Evie told him quickly, “I love you and I hate myself for cheating on you. I hate myself so much and if I could re-do everything I would but I can’t. So yes. I want to try again with you Steve.”

Steve smiled and he lent forward capturing Evie's lips on his.

She turned her body for a more comfortable position and kissed him back.

It was slow and they were both wary and getting used to one and other again but it was perfect.

When they separated they both smiled at each other, "It will take a while to trust you again Evie. A long time probably. Even, trusting you fully may never happen."  
"I understand."

"But, I still love you. So I am willing to give you another chance."

Evie lent forward to kiss him again, "I love you too and I would love that more than anything in the world. Except you of course."

Steve laughed, "in that case, Evie Rae, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Evie grinned, "I would love to."

"I think we should go slowly though." he added and Evie nodded in agreement. Steve kissed her once more grinning widely, he could finally do that again. And then he got up and left the room. Evie fell backwards on the bed grinning to herself. She couldn't believe it. This just happened. He was willing to try again.

The day had been so strange. Just yesterday she was still stuck in that house and now, here she is.

She fell into an easy sleep for the first time in months.

She was woken a few hours later by JARVIS announcing lunch. "Thanks J." Evie murmured sleepily and climbed out of bed, she changed into something more comfortable and then headed back upstairs to the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie sat at the head of the table, Steve at her side. Her hands were shaking and everyone was just staring at her, various agents, Fury, the Avengers and the board of Governors on the screens around them.

Steve took her hand and Evie took a deep breath and began to answer the various questions she was asked, most of them were the same as the Avengers asked her two days prior. Evie answered them as honestly as she could.

They wanted to know more details about Loki’s plan and who was involved and she answered to the best of her ability, she still hadn’t remembered everything nor did Loki give her every detail. It took some time to convince the governors of this.

"And in a hypothetical scenario – if he escapes and this time his plan cannot fail for whatever reason, if he offers you to be his... Queen again, what would you do?" one of the agents asked her.

Evie shrugged, "It depends on the circumstances. I mean I wouldn't just say yes but if that meant I could stop him from ruling too harshly or maybe save my friends then I would probably say yes. But if it meant I'd do the same things I did this time or anything like that I'd say no."

"Your child, she will be powerful yes?" one of the governors asked, Evie's eyes narrowed and her hands moved to cover her belly protectively. She trusts the Avengers not to take her, S.H.I.E.L.D however, she does not.

"Possibly." Evie ground out.

"Will she be trained to control this power?"

“Yes.” Thor answered before Evie could, “I will help her in what I can but as I am not trained in magic then my mother and other sorcerers on Asgard will help in her training. When she reaches adulthood her powers must be registered on Asgard but I will take care of that.”

The governor nodded thoughtfully, "what will she do when she is an adult?"

Evie shrugged, "whatever the hell she wants."

"What if you go to prison?" another governor asked. Evie’s eyes narrowed again, this was the first time prison was mentioned, she noticed Clint shift in his seat, "you don't want her to grow up in prison do you?"

“Prison has not been mentioned.” Clint spoke up. "And prisoners' children are not raised in prisons."

“This girl has committed many crimes such as treason and murder. The thought of prison should go without saying.”

“She committed these crimes when she was not in her right mind.”

“So you’re pleading insanity?”

“No. I’m pleading possession.”

Evie felt that she should speak up and say she knew what she was doing. She doesn’t want to go to prison but she had to be honest. But before she could speak, she caught Natasha’s eye and she gave Evie the slightest shake of her head so Evie stayed quiet as Clint argued with the governor.

“So you’re saying she had absolutely no choice in her actions?” the governor asked. Fury sent Clint a hard look waiting for the answer, Clint glanced at Evie quickly before looking back at the screen the governor was sat at

“I can’t say ‘no choice at all’ I mean I’m sure she decided on what clothes to wear. But, she would have chosen different options had she not been possessed by this daemon. I can assure you of that.”

The governor just nodded and lent back to show he’s done with this current line of questions.

“Any more questions?” Tony repeated again.

"Leave the room we will discuss." Fury ordered.

Evie nodded and left the room, a moment later Steve and the Avengers followed her, "We're bias apparently." Bruce explained.

Evie nodded in understanding, “wh- what if I do go to prison?” Evie asked.

The Avengers glanced around at each other, “we don’t know.” Steve answered finally.

“But we can assure you that we will raise Freya as you would.” Thor added.

"You have my suit." Tony smirked making Evie laugh.

“And you have my bow!” Clint joined in grinning.

"And my hammer!" Thor added happy he finally knew a pop reference.

The others just laughed softly while Evie grinned at them all. She missed this, the comfort of them all. She smiled gratefully, “thank you. All of you for being here and just-” she shrugged, “thank you.”

“You’ve said.” Clint grinned at her and Evie laughed softly.

They all stood in silence for a few minutes, nobody knowing what to say until Tony started talking about his latest project to Bruce until they were called back in. They re-took their seats and waited.

“She can stay with you in your tower.” Fury said eventually, “you will be watched Miss Rae. You and your child. Until we believe you are safe you must make regular reports to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Evie nodded, “yeah. Okay, that sounds doable.”

Fury nodded once at her, “you are all dismissed.”

“Thank you.” Natasha answered standing up to nod at the governors and lead everyone out of the room. Tony just grinned and waved at them all finally glad to be out of the boring meeting.

Once they were all back on the jet to head back to the tower they relaxed, “that went well.” Clint said eventually and everyone laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do I wear?!" Evie yelled at Irene as they went through her cupboard, she had managed to get most of her clothes and items back from Regalis’ storage. Evie had struggled not to react when she some of Loki’s stuff that she remembered.

Today, Steve was taking her out for dinner for their second ‘first date’ and Evie was beginning to panic.

"Evie! Stop. Breath." Irene ordered. "Sit down." Evie immediately did as she as was told. "Right, well you can't borrow any of my clothes annoyingly." Irene glanced at Evie’s bump, "let’s see what you have."

"Nothing going out-able!" Evie sighed heavily, all her stuff she has was either too small or just quick and easy maternity clothes she or Colin had bought her when she had needed it. She hadn’t even thought about needing some for going out anywhere. She hadn’t expected to need any.

Irene glanced through them for another minute before nodding solemnly, "alright then, I'll be back soon. Just do your makeup or something."

Irene ran out the door leaving a bewildered Evie alone in her room. Irene was gone for half an hour making Evie more and more twitchy as time went on until she finally came back in holding a maternity dress.

Evie’s eyes widened in wonder as she held it up to herself and it looked like it would fit, "wow, this is- how'd you get it?"

"I got Tony to fly me to a shop I could get it."

"'Rene I owe you one!" Evie squealed hugging her and then turned to get changed.

Irene just grinned and let her do so, once that was done she helped Evie do her hair and finish any touch ups to the makeup.

And then, Steve knocked on the door.

Irene answered and looked him up and down, he was wearing a black suit but without a tie. He stared at her for a moment confused, but he also looked very nervous. Irene hugged him tightly, "You won't regret this." She whispered into his ear before pulling back and walking past him away from this room.

Then Steve saw Evie standing by the bed and he gasped. She was wearing a long purple maxi dress with a V-neck and her hair was done in a long plait flowing down around her   
head and laying on her shoulder.

"Wow." He murmured. “You look beautiful.” Evie blushed.

"Thank you."

Steve smiled, "ready to go?"

Evie picked up a small black purse and then nodded, "Yep."

Steve held out a hand and she took it. This time however they didn't walk, Steve took one of Tony's cars.

"Oh crap! I owe Pete a car!" Evie stated when she got into the car. Steve rose an eyebrow. "When I left the Mansion. I took a blue car; it was Pete's wasn't it?"

"Oh right. Yeah, don't worry about that Tony covered it."

"Oh. I'll have to thank him for that."

Steve just nodded as he concentrated on driving.

When they arrived Evie laughed softly, '’El Grillo' the same restaurant they had their first dinner date.

"Thought you might like it." Steve commented when he saw her smile.

"I do." Evie agreed. Steve parked and got out of the car to open the door for Evie and helped her out. "Thanks."

They were led to a seat and just looked at each other awkwardly, neither knowing what to say.

"So," Steve murmured and Evie laughed softly.

"So." She agreed.

"I don't know what to say." Steve said, "I mean this is like a first date but, we know each other."

Evie nodded, "well, I guess... why don’t we act like it’s our first date?"

“How do you mean?”

“Just...” Evie looked nervous for a moment, “so you say you save the world on a weekly bases?” she spoke in a curious voice, like she would if she didn’t know him.

Steve frowned for a moment before realisation entered his eyes and he grinned at her, “sometimes a daily bases. What do you do?”

“Currently unemployed but I think after my babies born I’ll be trying to find a job. Possibly in a library but I’ve been thinking I’ll go to the X-mansion and work as a teacher there.”

Steve’s every widened in genuine surprise, it was the first time Evie mentioned it to him, “really?”

Evie nodded, “yeah, I was talking to this woman called Ororo a couple of days ago and I think that I would enjoy that, helping others learn to control their powers and stuff but,” she shrugged, “I don’t know. I can’t really see myself as a teacher.”

“I think you would be fantastic.”

Evie hesitated, “how would the kids every respect me after they find out what I did?”

Steve stared at her for a moment, considering his words before finally saying, “then give them something to respect. Do good with your powers now that you can.”

Evie smiled and nodded, “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Steve grinned back at her and then picked up his menu, Evie copied his movements.

And from there the conversation flowed as they both spoke about living in the mansion and how nice it is to be home and Steve spoke about what else S.H.I.E.L.D wants him to do until they finished their meal and pudding and just smiled at each other and Steve paid for the meal despite Evie saying she can pay for herself and they made their way home. When Evie’s waters broke.

“Uh, Steve.” She spoke up in the car.

“Hmm?” he glanced at her and his eyes widened, “uh?”

“I think my waters just broke.”

“Oh.” Steve blinked, “/oh/. Hospital?”

“Might be a good idea.”


	49. Freya Margaret RaeRogers

“ _And I'm on tonight_  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection!”

  
Irene groaned as her phone rang with Evie’s ringtone damnit. “Seems like the perfect song.” Bruce muttered again her lips and Irene chuckled.

She really didn’t want to move from where Bruce was straddled against her but if Evie was calling it was probably important. “damnit. It’s Evie’s ringtone.” She muttered and Bruce sighed but pulled back to let her get to her phone. “Evie?” she answered and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Bruce who just shrugged in understanding.

“ **Hey ‘Rene, uh so my waters have broken and we’re on our way to the hospital, could you let everyone know?** ”

Irene didn’t reply for a minute, Evie had spoken so calmly that it took a moment for her words to sink in. “What? _Seriously_?!” Irene squealed and Bruce jumped.

“ **Yeah. Seriously.** ”

“Right! I’ll be there soon! Oh my god! Where are you?”

“ **Going to New York City Hospital. I mean that’ll be faster than getting to S.H.I.E.L.D. But look, I could be there for hours so you don’t need to come now.** ”

“I’ll be right there - I’ll tell everyone else to come later though.”

“ **Uh- okay. Thanks.** ”

“Yes. Cool! See you!” Irene giggled as she cut off the phone and turned to a confused looking Bruce, “Evie’s water’s broke! Gotta get to the hospital! JARVIS! Tell the others, but tell them we’ll call again when they should come. C’mon Bruce!”

“Uh,” Bruce just nodded blankly as Irene rambled about Evie giving birth and how she can’t wait to meet Freya. “Why should the others come later?” he asked eventually as they reached the garage.

“Cause she could be in labour for _hours_. No point in everyone standing about. But she’s my bestfriend I’ve gotta be there!”

“Right.” Bruce noticed that Irene was shaking from excitement and put his hand on the handle for the driver’s seat just before she got there. “I’ll drive.”

“Yes. Good. Thanks.” Irene nodded and got into the passenger seat but just before Bruce started the car they saw Mycroft walking towards the car. “’Croft! You’re coming?”

He shrugged, “I uh, I thought it’d be quite nice. I mean I don’t mind waiting around. I’m not doing much anyway.”

Irene grinned, she hadn’t expected Mycroft to want to come, he was talking to Evie but she knew he still blames her and is struggling to continue their friendship, so this is fantastic progress. “Jump in then!” She gestured to the back and Mycroft did so.

When they arrived at the hospital they were all led to a room, luckily Evie and Steve had managed to get a private one, once the nurses recognised Steve and thought he wouldn’t want people constantly asking him for an autograph during a time like this.

Evie was lying in the bed wearing a hospital gown with Steve sat beside her, she grinned at the three as they entered the room, “hey, Croft I didn’t expect you to come?” she genuinely hadn’t, he had been avoiding her whenever possible lately, which she didn’t blame him for.

Mycroft shrugged as Irene sat down beside Steve, “I uh, thought it’d be nice y’know.” He didn’t say it but the only reason he did come was because this was the first baby from their group. He _had_ to be there for the birth, they had all promised years ago. He just wished that Sherlock was there with them as well.

“How are the contractions?” Bruce asked pulling Mycroft out of his thought as every took a seat.

“I’ve had two so far, about ten minutes apar-” Evie cut off and cried out in pain, she squeezed Steve’s hand and tried to take deep breaths, it lasted just under a minute with nobody else knowing what to do until Evie relaxed slightly.

“Nine minutes.” Steve corrected handing Evie a glass of water.

“Right, need anything?” Bruce asked.

Evie shook her head and handed the glass back to Steve with a thankful nod, “not right now thank you.”

“So how was your date?” Irene couldn’t help but ask, “I assume the dress is ruined?”

Evie nodded and grinned at Steve who just smiled in return.

Twenty minutes and two contractions later the door opened and two S.H.I.E.L.D agents entered followed by Clint and Natasha, Steve and Bruce both stood up ready to protect

Evie from the agents knowing how she doesn’t trust them and frankly neither of them trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. with Freya. She’s was going to be powerful and S.H.I.E.L.D likes powerful people.

But before saying anything they looked at the two Assassins first trusting them both.

Natasha nodded as Clint answered, "don't worry. They’re only here to make sure it all goes smoothly and make sure that the hospital don't find about her true heritage. It could

be dangerous for them to find out."

“Since we’re going to assume you’d rather stay here than go to S.H.I.E.L.D?” one of the Agents asked.

Evie nodded, “I’d feel a lot safer.”

The agents nodded, “that’s fine then. Don’t want to make the mother to uncomfortable. I’m Agent Wilson, this is Agent Gorden. We’ll be outside.” With that they stepped back out the door and closed it behind them as everyone sat back down.

Clint and Natasha stayed standing at the end of the room.

“Good agents never had a problem with them.” Clint spoke up. No one replied.

Another hour went by; with them just conversing and nothing much happening until finally the contractions were only a couple of minutes apart. A midwife came in to check on her and decided it was time.

“Everyone who isn’t the father of this baby must leave.” The midwife ordered and everyone glanced at each other awkwardly.

“Might be a bit of a problem there.” Irene said, the midwife rose an eyebrow and looked at Steve who just looked away not knowing what to say.

“Oh, I’m sorry I just assumed-”

“Can Irene and Steve stay?” Evie interrupted.

The midwife glanced at the two who Evie gestured at and nodded, “you may. But everyone else needs to go.”

“I’ll call the others.” Clint offered as he left the room.

Another two hours past until finally the midwife handed an exhausted Evie a tiny crying baby, wrapped up in a white towel.

Evie giggled softly, after everything that’s gone by, just to have this little baby.

Beautiful.

"What's her name?" the midwife asked whilst Evie and the others just stared at the baby.

"Freya Rae." Evie answered breathlessly. Steve squeezed her shoulder, “well done.” He murmured into her ear and Evie just smiled wider.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As soon as they were allowed the entire group of the Avengers, Mycroft and Pepper joined them in the room, they all stood around Evie looking down at her and Freya.

“She’s beautiful.” Pepper murmured.

“She is.” Evie agreed.

Freya had fallen asleep soon after the birth but at Evie’s voice her eyes opened revealing bright wide green eyes.

Loki’s eyes.

Evie heard everyone behind her make a slight noise of shock when they saw her eyes.

“Looks like Jake’s eyes.” Irene said suddenly and Evie and Mycroft laughed softly in agreement.

“Jacob had green eyes?” Steve asked, Evie nodded.

“You haven’t seen a picture of him?” she asked suddenly, she was sure she _must_ have shown him at least one but she couldn’t actually remember.

“Yeah, I just didn’t take note of his eyes colour.” Evie nodded but glanced at Irene gratefully, it pulled thoughts away from Loki. “May I- could I hold her?” Steve asked, he was hesitant but even after seeing that she has Loki’s eyes he still wants to know her. He can’t let things like that shake him, she _is_ Loki’s daughter he knows that but he doesn’t care, it’s not her fault.

Evie hesitated, part of her still worried that the Avengers wanted to take her baby but she forced herself past it, this is _Steve_. The man she loves, he only wants to hold Freya and he _will_ protect her. She saw the look on his face when the S.H.I.E.L.D agents came into the room.

So she nodded and turned to Steve, carefully putting Freya into his arms.

“Hello Freya.” Steve whispered, holding her tightly.

“You’ve called her Freya?” Thor asked, he sounded shocked and maybe even a little uncomfortable.

Evie nodded but she realised that Thor might know why. “Yeah.”

“Middle name?” Bruce asked.

“Not yet, the birth certificate still needs to be filled out. But I was thinking Margret after Aunt Maggie.”

Steve smiled at that, remembering his dance with Peggy.

“ _Why_ Freya?” Clint asked curiously, he had asked before but she still hadn’t had her memory returned by that point, “do you remember now?”

Evie hesitated, she remembered exactly why; Freya was the name of Loki’s favourite constellation on Asgard and she liked the name. Her and Loki had discussed the name and they both liked it. But she couldn’t tell that to Steve, she wants to try again with him and he does with her.

Freya having Loki’s eyes will be hard enough on Steve, let alone a name that her and Loki had wanted. So she shook her head, “no. I don’t remember. I think I may have just liked it. I _do_ like it.”

“It is a beautiful name.” Irene said.

“Freya Margret Rodgers.” Tony murmured thoughtfully. Steve glanced over when he heard his surname instead of Evie’s but nobody commented on it.

“You broke your promise Evie.” Irene said.

“Hm?”

“You wouldn’t have a Christmas birthday baby ‘cause Jake hated his.”

Evie laughed, “it’s the 21st so not a _completely_ Christmasy birthday.” Irene laughed.

“I want one.” Pepper said taking Tony’s hand.

“You- what?” Tony immediately went pale.

“A baby.”

“Evie! Look what you’ve done!” Tony spluttered.

“Sorry.” Evie laughed but she noticed that Tony’s hand had tightened on Pepper’s and he wasn’t running away. That was always a good sign.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Since it was late the hospital had them stay there but everyone except Irene and Steve headed home for the night at Evie’s insistence. Irene and Steve simply refused to leave.

Tony promised to ensure Evie’s room is ready for Freya; she hadn’t actually been due for another two weeks so they had bought most of the items necessary but kept them in a spare room. Tony had made a cot that looked like wood but it actually metal, electronic which rocks itself when Freya needs soothing and JARVIS had been installed onto it so that he can monitor Freya closely when she sleeps. There was a spot for a night light on the side and a mobile attached on the top with carved symbols of each of the Avengers. Evie had squeaked in excitement when she saw it.

For now Freya was staying in the same room as Evie but everyone knew that she would probably move back in with Steve at some point soon so Tony sorted out a room next door to Steve’s and got it ready for Freya and ensured that JARVIS was able to hear so that he could alert Evie and Steve of Freya’s crying.

And as soon as Evie got home the next day and laughed as she walked into the common room to see a large ‘WELCOME HOME FREYA’ banner running from one wall to the other going right past the Christmas tree. It looked to be held up with arrows and a small throwing knife making Evie wonder what the hell had happened?

The side of the room beside the TV sat a small playpen with a small white dog teddy bear with brown ears. There was a small swing seat attached to the ceiling, swinging just beside the sofa and various other toys scattered about.

“Wow.” She murmured.

“We were gonna give them for Christmas but figured a couple of days early we can be forgiven. It’s her fault anyway for being early.” Tony explained with a grin.

“It’s wonderful. Thank you.” Evie sat down on the sofa, putting the car seat which Freya was sleeping in, beside her.

A little while later while everyone was busy talking or had left to do their own thing but Thor came to sit beside her.

“May I hold her?” he asked gesturing to Freya. Evie nodded but watched as Thor carefully picked her up out of her seat. She was tiny anyway but in Thor’s huge hands – if she had been any smaller, he probably could have fit her in one. “I can feel her magic.” He murmured holding her very carefully.

“You can?”

Thor nodded, “yes. It should begin to show it’s self in a few months. At least from what I know of mages.”

“How will it show itself?”

Thor shrugged, “it different ways, I remember mother saying that when Loki was a baby he would shape shift or multiple himself often. Luckily being a mage herself she could deal with it easily but I’m sure you will be fine.”

“I thought- Loki had to say a chant before he could shape shift?”

Thor frowned in thought, “that was for his constant and physical shifting, whereas the others were just illusions which were easier to see through. You could not touch an illusion, as it would be broken immediately, but you can touch a shape shifter.

“Ah.” Evie nodding in understanding.

“So, you do not remember why you wanted to call her Freya?” he spoke quieter this time and glanced around but nobody was paying attention.

Evie hesitated, “I uh-”

Thor rose an eyebrow at her, “you do remember, don’t you?”

Evie nodded, Thor knows why there was no point in lying. “Loki’s favourite constellation on Asgard. We discussed the name as well and both liked it. I’m sorry I lied.”

Thor shook his head, “I understand why. Freya is a beautiful name and the Captain, he would not like that.”

“Yeah. But look I’ll tell them if-”

“Why would you need to? This is not a lie that is hurting anybody.” Thor spoke quietly, still glancing around to make sure nobody was listening in. He turned to look at Evie, “you’re secret is safe with me.”

Evie’s eyes widened, “why?”

Thor shrugged, “I like the name Freya for my niece. Although, for prior warning if you ever come to Asgard with Freya, you should know there also a goddess named Freya in Asgard, she is the goddess of fertility and love.” Evie’s eyebrows rose, “she is a good friend of mine.”

“Right.”

“Just for warning because people will mention that in Asgard when you introduce Freya.”

“Thank you.” Evie laughed at Thor’s grin.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Evie was awoken by someone knocking on her door; she blearily sat up, “mmhm?” she called out and then glanced at the time – 7am – as Steve opened the door and smiled at her, Evie started blankly at him for a moment, “Steve, it’s _seven_.” She glanced over to the cot in the corner where Freya was asleep; she had been awake only two hours ago for a feeding.

“Morning.” Steve smiled at her and spoke quietly so as not to wake Freya, “sorry for waking you so early but I kept Tony away as long as possible.”

Evie blinked at him confused, “uh?”

“Merry Christmas.” He added as an explanation and Evie’s eyes widened.

“Oh! Christmas, right. Forgot that was happening.” Evie nodded, “thanks.”

“But he still made me promise to give you these.” He handed her Captain America Pyjamas made to fit her post-pregnancy stomach.

Evie laughed, “thank you. I’ll get change and be there in a bit?” she hesitated, “actually, could you take Freya up?” She knew that really, if the baby was sleeping then the mother should sleep too – that was something Irene had advised – but she didn't want Freya to miss this. Plus, she hadn't let Freya out of her sight since birth, she needed to get used to trusting the Avengers to look after her.

Steve’s eyes widened but he nodded, “sure.” He carefully took Freya out of the cot, Freya made a noise and started to wake up but as Steve held her into his chest she didn’t wake so he nodded and went back to the common room.

Once Evie was changed and she went up into the common room she glanced around and was pleasantly surprised to see Leo sitting in the common room with the others holding Freya. She had spoken to him over the phone and face time but he hadn’t been able to come down and see her since her memory’s returned. Irene invited him for Christmas this year.

Evie squealed and he stood up to hug her but carefully as he held Freya. “Leonardo!”

“Evie! Good to see you _finally_.” He kissed her cheek and looked her up and down.

“And you. I’ve missed you Leo. Freya behaving?”

“Like a dream. Although I’m starting to think she needs a change.”

Evie lent closer to smell and grimaced, “yes she does, I’ll do it quickly,” she glanced over to a scowling Tony, “you guys continue! I’ll join you in a second. The tables just over there.” She pointed to the changing table sat in the corner.

“No. We’ll wait.” Tony said but he didn’t sound happy about it.

Evie rolled her eyes at Tony’s determination for them to open the presents together but she made sure not to spend to long changing Freya’s diaper.

Once she was done she let Freya stay up for a while, she was a very well behaved baby, so far she rarely cried and was happy to be passed around between the large group and slept easily and quickly. Evie just hoped it lasts as she gets older.

Once she sat down and presents were passed around, Evie was surprised to have presents but she loved them all. Most of them were clothes or something fun or something for Freya but it all made Evie happy.

Everyone was smiling and relaxed, it felt like this was the first time they could _relax_ in a long time. Christmas, a time of forgiving.

It had been easier this year to buy for each other knowing each other better.

Once presents were done they decided to watch a film and then everybody helped to make Christmas dinner until Tony blew up the turkey and he was thrown out. Evie tried to help but then JARVIS reminded her that had to feed Freya so they let her out of cooking.

"Cracker?" Tony asked as he sat down next to Evie as she held Freya soothing her after her dinner.

Evie laughed and reached out to pull it but as soon as it exploded Freya started crying.

“Oh no, I didn’t- I’m sorry baby.” Evie whispered soothingly to her daughter.

“Ops.” Tony muttered, having forgotten about the bang from the cracker.

Eventually Evie managed to calm Freya but they all had to leave the room to do the crackers so as not to scare her, but sooner or later everyone emerged wearing a brightly coloured paper hat and holding a silly toy. They even managed to convince Natasha to wear a red one.

Tony managed to get two together for Steve. Red and Blue.

At the end of the meal just before Clint went to get the pudding, Evie stood up, everyone looked at her curiously.

"I uh- I just wanna make a toast. To all of you." She gestured around the table, "it's be a long- _very long_ and hard year. For all of us." Everyone nodded in agreement, "And I'm sorry for _everything_ I've done. But you've all...you've been _amazing_ to me and just tried to get past it. You’ve got me _here_ and letting me live her and just, go back to normal. You’ve defended me even though, I don’t _deserve_ to be defended. I still can’t believe it and I’m often expect you to be staring at me with hate or blame but you’re _not_ so... so I thank you all and I just pray that next year is better and for many more to come."

"Hear hear!" Tony grinned holding up his glass and he winked at Evie.

"Cheers!" Clint added clinking his glass against Natasha’s.

As Evie sat down Steve pulled her to him to kiss her passionately until Tony wolf-whistled and they pulled apart.

"I love you." Evie whispered.

"I love you too." Steve told her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Leo stayed for a few days and during these days, he went to go visit Sherlocks grave. He walked slowly into the graveyard and quickly locating the correct grave. He had gone there enough times in the beginning to find it quickly.

He went and sat down in front of on the damp, cold grass, placing a plastic dancing flower besides the other flower he brought last time he came. They were better than normal flowers, at least they didn’t die, Sherlock would love it.

"Hey mate." He greeted, "I've come to New York for a few days. Christmas y’know. New Year’s party tonight as well. First Christmas and New Year where I don’t see you, Mycroft struggled through it, he’s done fantastically even with Evie here. He struggles having her around, blames her, I know you’d probably slap him for blaming her but, I don’t blame him for it. He’s been amazing with everything, considering." Leo took a deep breath as he realised he was rambling and then wiped at his eyes as tears began to leak through.

"Crying already. I've only been here a minute. Fuck mate, I miss you, so much. I know we didn't see each other all that often but when we did it, I always had such a..."

Leo drifted off for a moment thinking about the many times he turned up at Sherlocks school without Sherlock knowing and the way Sherlock would just ignore his class and just hug him! Or when Sherlock and the gang turned up at his door, Leo would always hug Sherlock first.

"Great time." Leo finished, "I had a dream the other night actually, from when we met. In our music lecture. We just...clicked. Damnit, you idiot. Why did you have to go and die? _Why_?" He was crying shamelessly now, "when Irene told me! Fuck I just, I couldn't believe it. I've never felt so much grief! At your funeral I said about people dying is like taking a brick from you. But you- you ripped down half the fucking wall man." Leo furiously wiped at his eyes. "I loved you, you idiot. So many times I considered moving to New York _just_ to be with you, but I knew you weren't interested in me like that. That's why I stayed in Ohio! That's why I didn't come often enough. Because I had to _get over you_ , and god man I tried but then I'd see you again and everything would come back! But then you took the process into your own hands didn't you? And you went and fucking died." Leo took a deep breath, he didn't say anything for a few minutes and then he sighed. "I just miss you so much Sherlock. Please just...don't be, dead. For me? Would you do that?"  
With that, in John Watson style, Leo stood up, and turned around walking stiffly away. He didn't get far though; he stopped when he saw Mycroft. Standing not far behind him.

"How long have you been there?" He asked without looking at the man.

"Long enough." Mycroft answered. "I had no idea."

"That was my plan. Make sure the others stay that way."

"You have my word."

"Thank you." And then he left, at the gate though he did turn around, just long enough to see Mycroft fall to his knees in front of the grave.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Two months passed by quickly and during these months Evie moved back into Steve's room, she moved all of her stuff back to his floor. They had tried to go slowly but they could barely stay away from each other.

The first time, when they decided to move back together, Evie just fell asleep when they were talking and Steve couldn't bear to wake her.

Freya was moved into a room on their floor to give her, her own bedroom as she was almost sleeping through the night only occasionally waking up once for a feed.

Steve treated her like his own daughter. He began to _love_ her like his own daughter but he did admit to Evie:

_“Seeing her eyes is hard.”  
_

_“Because they’re his?”_

_“Yes. It’s a constant reminder.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“No, don’t. I just, it’s not her fault and I still love her, and you, despite it. I just thought that you needed to know.” He had told her before kissing her and reminding her that he loves her._

That night when Steve woke up he was surprised to find himself alone in the bed.

He thought that maybe Evie had gone to feed Freya but JARVIS usually alerted them and woke them both up so he climbed out of the bed and wandered to Freya's room first, she was fast asleep, her tiny chest moving. He smiled softly at her beautiful face and then headed to the common room surprised to see light coming from the kitchen.

He headed towards that light and Evie was sat on the floor staring into the open fridge.

"Evie?" He spoke softly; she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Steve."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just hungry."

"Y'know you’re supposed to _eat_ the food right? Not just stare at it."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Didn't know what I wanted."

"How about I whip up some cheese toasties?"

"Mm, yes please." Evie stood up and got the cheese and butter before closing the fridge door turning to face Steve who started cutting cheese.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She still felt awkward with him, worried that he will one day realise that he hasn’t actually forgiven her and that he can’t raise Freya. She’s too much like Loki.

But she tried to be normal with him. She loved him and he _seems_ to love her so she didn’t make things awkward. She loves him too much for that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Steve spoke up and Evie shrugged.

"I love you."

Steve smiled, "I love you too."

Evie stared Steve for another few moments before walking around the counter so that she was beside him. He turned to her and Evie stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Steve kissed her back hungrily, quickly forgetting the cheese toast, he pushed the plate of cheese away from them and lifted Evie onto the counter kissing her harder. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hands going through his hair.

"Evie... I apologise for interrupting but something is happening with Freya." JARVIS spoke up and reluctantly they pulled apart.

“What do you mean _something_?”

“You may want to see.”

Evie and Steve looked at each other worriedly for a moment before running to her room and froze in the doorway. “Oh.” Evie murmured.

“That is _something_.” Steve agreed.

They looked around the room at the 50 or so Freya’s scattered around the room, even some on the ceiling. Each and every one of them were making various faces, some awake, some asleep.

“Uh...” Evie looked at Steve helplessly.

After a moment Steve headed towards the cot, carefully of treading on the other Freya’s, knowing that they were just illusions he still felt that he should be careful.

The real Freya was still lying in her bed but know awake and just stared up at Steve and giggled.

Steve bent down to pick her up, “you think this is funny do you?” he asked, Freya giggled again and all of the copies echoed her laugh. “It’s very confusing y’know Freya. You’re very cute but too many of you would get extremely loud, you hurt uncle Bruce’s ears when you cry, fifty of you crying would bring out the Hulk. So I’d very much appreciate it if you put them away for a little while.”

There was a moment with just the various Freya’s making noise until they all shimmered away, one by one.

“Good girl.” Steve told her kissing her forehead.

Evie joined them standing beside Steve. "Adopt her." She said before she thought it through, Steve was just so fantastic with her, he acted like her father and he so obviously loves her. How he can do that knowing he’s Loki’s she has no idea but he does.

Steve had turned to stare at her, shocked, "what?"

She couldn't change her mind now, and she doesn’t want to, "adopt Freya. I mean, if you want to. I love you Steve and I want to have a life with you. And even if we're going slow now, I want you to be Freya's daddy."

"Really?"

" _Really_."

"We'll sort that out in the morning then." Steve grinned, putting Freya back down into the bed and turned to kiss Evie. "I would still go in the library y’know." He told her quietly, watching as the bed began to rock gently soothing Freya to sleep.

"You would?" Evie asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes." Steve nodded and he looked to be sincere, "no matter what's happened, I love you and Freya, I don't care she's not mine. She's beautiful and I love her. This wasn't how I imagined getting here but this is what I imagined happening, sitting at 3am together with our baby."

Evie eyes widened, "You had really thought it through?"

Steve nodded again, "Two kids. A girl and a boy. Hopefully without all the problems I had before the serum. They'll be really close but occasionally argue. They wouldn't be siblings without arguing. We'd have large family gatherings with all the avengers, Tony and Pepper will have a kid. Maybe Bruce and Irene will as well. Mycroft might be married by then and Sherlock was there...then and Clint and Nat will finally admit their feelings for each other," Evie laughed and Steve grinned, "All the kids will run around making a mess by we won't care just because it's heart-warming seeing their innocence and fun. And it'll be amazing."

The image was so clear Evie just pulled Steve into a kiss.


	50. Doing all the scary things

The next day Steve wandered into the lab glad to find Bruce alone, “hey Cap, what’s up?” Bruce spoke up when he noticed Steve.

“Is uh, Tony here?”

“Nope, I think he’s got a Stark Industries business meeting. Why?”

“Oh good. I just wanted to speak to you. Privately.”

Bruce frowned, he turned away from the petri dishes and microscope he was working on to give Steve his full attention. Steve stood silent for a moment obviously trying to find his words. Bruce waited patiently.

“I uh, I agreed to adopt Freya yesterday.” Steve said walking toward Bruce and leaning backwards against Tony’s desk.

Bruce’s eyes widened at the admittance, “congratulations?”

“Thanks. I just- it’s good. Of course it is. I just think, one day what if I can’t deal with the fact that she’s Loki’s daughter? She’s going to have to know, we can’t hide this from her, Odin showed us how badly that can go. But what if I can’t see anyone except Loki?”

“What do you see now?”

“I- I see Freya.”

“What makes you think that’s going to change?

“I don’t know. I’m just worried it will. I mean she has his eyes and last night she showed her first signs of her power.”

Bruce’s eyes rose, “how?”

“Made about fifty holograms of herself. It’s okay, though-” he added quickly at Bruce's concerned look, “it was easily fixed but I just- what if she wants to know him? I mean her biological father, I can’t refuse that, but could I allow it?”

Bruce resisted the urge to ask why people insisted on coming to him for advice when he clearly wasn't the most qualified. Instead though, he took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Well, Steve, you love her don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then that won’t change. Yeah maybe she’ll want to know Loki, but as long as your there for her and love her then you will be her dad. Just, take one day at a time and when those things come that will be when you deal with it.”

“What if I can’t deal with them when they come?”

“You’ve dealt with everything so far, who says you won’t be able to by then? You’re strong Cap and you have all of us here.”

Steve nodded, “thank you Bruce.”

Bruce grinned and nodded at him, “no problem Cap. Are you both gonna announce it?”

“Yeah, probably will do in a little while.”

“I’ll keep my lips sealed then.”

“Thanks.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Congratulations!” Irene squealed hugging Steve tightly when he told them all, that he will be adopting Freya. All the Avengers came forward to hug Evie and shake Steve’s hand to congratulate them both.

Bruce picked up Freya and kissed her forehead, “you have an official daddy now, isn’t that great?” Freya just giggled at Bruce.

“And uh, Irene, I uh- I haven’t asked yet I don’t know why but with this, we were thinking, would you like to be her godmother?”

Irene’s eyes widened and she squealed again, “yes!” she hugged Evie, “Fuck yes! Ops. Sorry Freya. Never listen to my French. But yes! I was wondering when you would finally ask!” she smirked at Evie who laughed.

“And Mycroft,” Steve asked, “how would you like to be her godfather?”

Mycroft hadn’t been paying much attention but his head shot up at that, “what? Me?”

When they had spoken about this years ago when Evie and Jacob had discussed having children, Evie had struggled to choose between Mycroft and Sherlock.

So now with Sherlock gone he should have expected it, but he didn’t. He was more damaged than ever before and he hadn’t been the same since Sherlocks death, Mycroft went through the motions, he did his job, now with S.H.I.E.L.D, and he tried to talk to everyone and continue as normal, but he struggled, he rarely smiled and he was miserable almost constantly. He avoided Evie to the best of his ability but she still wanted him to be the godfather to Freya?

“Yeah. You.” Evie nodded.

“I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes is usually a good answer.” Evie grinned at him.

Mycroft hesitated before nodding, “yes. I would be honoured. Thank you.”

The adoption was then sorted out very quickly, they did have to talk to S.H.I.E.L.D first as they had wanted regular updates on Evie and Freya as part of the deal of Evie not going to prison.

Until finally Steve signed his name on the papers making him her legal father, and they decided to change her name to Freya Margret Rogers after some discussion even though Evie and Steve weren’t married Evie wants him to feel more like he is Freya’s father and if they do get married they wouldn’t need to change her name.

Steve turned to pick up Freya and he held her tightly to his chest, she just made a noise of enjoyment.

“Does that mean we have to call you daddy around her now?” Irene asked smirking at Steve who just stared blankly at her; it only just began to click.

“I’m a dad now.” He murmured, he had been helping to look after Freya for the months she’s been with them but to actually be legally responsible for her now? To be her dad? Everything suddenly felt different, despite a lack of actual change.

“Yeah, you are.” Evie grinned holding onto his arm. She knew exactly what he must be feeling. When Freya had been born for a while she couldn’t believe that she was a mother and even now she couldn't believe it. The baby she held was hers but everything had gone so fast she hadn’t given it much thought until now. Now she couldn’t help but think about it.

She’s a mum and Steve, despite all that she did; he’s still willing to be with her. To love her and be a father to her baby. Even though she’s the daughter of the man she had cheated and tried to destroy the world with and he would have constant reminds of that, not just her eyes but her powers.

He won’t be able to forget that she’s Loki's. But he was willing to try and she couldn’t believe it.

They all went home to celebrate, not everyone could be there as S.H.I.E.L.D needed Natasha and Clint for whatever reason and Thor had gone to Asgard to sort out somebody to train Freya as her powers were beginning to show, but Logan came to the tower and congratulated Steve on it.

Evie looked around the room at everyone that was here, they were here to celebrate her and Steve together, Steve becoming a dad. Of Irene and Mycroft being the godparents.  
She just wished that Sherlock could be here with them.

She hadn’t been to visit his grave yet. She felt guilty for everything she had done to lead up to his death, but remembering that she hadn’t been to his grave yet just made her feel worse.

She didn’t know why she avoided it – though, it was probably mainly due to her guilt. But she had to. It was time.

So the next day she asked Irene to drive her down to the graveyard. Leaving Freya with her daddy.

Irene led her to the graveyard but Evie asked if she could be alone and Irene nodded, telling Evie she'd be at the nearest cafe and to take as much time as she needed.

Evie walking the last meter to the grave taking slow step, when she reached it she fell to her knees in front of it and ran her fingers across each letter. 'SHERLOCK "HOLMES" BROWNING'

The grave was a smooth white marble – Evie knew it was probably granite or any other expensive marble that Tony could get his hands on. That's the only way Tony knew how to help. Pay for things. And she’s grateful for it, everyone probably was.

“Sorry I haven’t visited before.” Evie said quietly, “I just- I’ve felt guilty and I felt like if I came here then, I dunno, I’d feel like you hate me. But I don’t, I just feel guiltier that I haven’t come before now. It’s my fault you died Sherlock and the last thing I said to you were words of hate. But I love you Sherlock, so much and I miss you every day and-”

Evie cut off as her grief over took her words, with her hand still resting atop his name and she started to cry just silent tears at first before they turned into full on sobs and gut wrenching cries of agony and despair.

She cried for the loss of her best friend. The loss of most of her friends outside the Avengers who wouldn’t speak to her. The loss of her friendship with Mycroft, she tried and he seemed to try to try but it wasn’t the same. The change in the friendship with everyone. For her guilt of all the deaths she had caused and even the loss of Loki. She cried it out now knowing once she leaves here she’s going back to being a mother, back to having a life and pretending she’s okay.

She almost was okay. Steve and her friends helps, Freya helps, but she still felt horrible and guilty every minute of every day.

She had no idea how long she was there when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Mycroft, he smiled softly at her – it didn't reach his eyes but it wasn't completely faked – and he held out a tissue.

She took it and wiped at her eyes and nose, "thanks."

Mycroft shrugged. "You looked like you needed it."

"How long have you been there?"

"About 5 minutes. I was debating."

"About whether to come talk to me or not?" Mycroft nodded stiffly. "Why did you decide that you would?"

"Because I can finally see that you really didn't mean to... to do what you did. That you really do feel guilty. And because yesterday you asked me to be the godfather of Freya."

Evie nodded, "I miss him so much Croft."

Mycroft tensed at the nickname from her but he nodded. "Me too. I've had a few months to deal with it but I come here every week, sometimes every day. Just to talk to him."

"He probably loves that if he's up there somewhere."

Mycroft rose an eyebrow and smirked, "up? I think we're talking about a different Sherlock here."

Evie laughed, "that is true." And then she hesitated, "Croft, look I really am sorry. If I could take it back, if I could bring him back, I would. But I hate us not being friends. I know that we’ve been...talking, but this is the first time we’ve been alone, this is the first time we’re talking about something that isn’t TV or whether Freya needs a change. Can we- can we just try again? Try and be friends again. I love you and I miss you."

Mycroft hesitated, looking away from her as he tried to think of how to reply, "I would like that. I'm not going to promise anything because, when I look at you, I remember what you did- what you didn’t do... but you were my best friend, so I can try and put it behind me."

Evie smiled at him, "that’s all I ask for. Thank you." Mycroft nodded stiffly and Evie hesitated again, "and I have to ask, if you don't want to answer I understand completely. But I've been remembering other random stuff lately and I uh, when I was in prison, you came to my cell once, didn't you?"

Mycroft stiffened again but nodded. "Yeah. To tell you when his funeral is."

"And, you showed- you showed me that you were self-harming again."

"And you didn't react."

"I wanted to. But I couldn't. But I do care Croft. I really do, are you-"

"I've stopped. Tony helped me."

"Tony?" that had not been the name she expected.

"Yes." Mycroft just nodded, he looked extremely uncomfortable, "now c'mon. Let’s get out of here. I assume you're meeting Irene? I saw her car in the car park."

"Yeah. Cafe down the road."

"Let’s grab some lunch together?"

And for the first time in a very long time, the three out of the four managed to have fun together without feeling awkward and they were able to talk about Sherlock without crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that day going so well Evie decided it was time to do more things she was terrified to do. She needed to talk to Jacob’s parents.

It had been over a year since she last spoke to them, since she started cheating with Regalis. She knew she hadn’t called them because she knew they would be disappointed in her and she couldn’t deal with that but they were like parents to her. She needs to talk to them.

She sat in front of the phone staring at it. She had made sure that it was a decent time in Italy, so they would be more likely to actually pick up. If she worked up the nerve to call, that is.

“Y’know you pick it up right? To make a call?” Steve said as he came into the room.

Evie rolled her eyes. “I know.”

“Nervous?” he asked.

Evie nodded, “very.”

“When was the last time you saw them?”

Evie shrugged, “it’s been years since I saw them. I’ve mentioned his dad’s Italian, right?” Steve nodded, “they moved to Italy after Jacob died. They couldn’t deal with all the memories and just felt it would be better for them. Sorta like me moving to New York. And to get a plane to Italy is damn expensive so I haven’t seen them since they moved.”

“And the last time you spoke to them?”

Evie hesitated, “uh, about a year ago. Since uh, Regalis actually. And lately, I’ve just, avoided calling them.”

Steve nodded, “why now?”

“I miss them. And, Mycroft is starting to forgive me, somehow, so I don’t know, I just need my parents.”

Steve bent down in front of Evie and took her hand, “Evie, if they truly love you them they’ll forgive you. I’ve managed to. Heck I doubt they feel like they need to, they’re probably just worried. Call them. You won’t regret it.”

Evie nodded and lent forward to kiss him quickly before picking up the phone and typing in the number, “thank you.” She said to Steve before turning her attention to the phone, impatiently. Steve stood up and went to go his own thing while she spoke to them. 

"Pronto?" A voice spoke and Evie almost started crying at just his voice.

The man who had helped her through so much. Been a father to her. The man she hadn’t spoken to in over a year now. The man she hadn’t seen in 3 years now.

"Nino?" Evie said quietly, her tongue felt like lead.

There was silence for a moment until Nino spoke again, "Evie?"

"Yes. It's me."

Nino breathed a sigh of relief, "oh my god. Evie! /Anya/! Evie è al telefono!"

“Oh my god! Put her on speaker!” Evie heard a beep and then, “Evie?!”

Anya's. She had been like a mother to her. Both of them Evie loved so much and missed more than ever.

“Hey Anya.” Evie laughed softly, she was relieved at how excited and relieved they sounded to speak to her. She was half expecting them to just put the phone down on her.

“Oh my god. How are you?” Anya asked, she had a soft Italian accent now after living there for a few years. Nino, being Italian, always has had an accent but it sounded stronger now.

“I’m alright. How have you both been?” Evie asked.

“We’ve been...okay. We’ve heard so much Evie, we’ve been so worried about you, but every time we tried to call, Irene said that you weren’t able to talk.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Evie didn’t try to explain, she didn’t think she could. “I’m sorry.” She repeated.

“It’s not your fault Evie.” Anya told her, “we’ve been so worried about you.”

“Irene has explained to us everything that’s happened, and your memory loss, but still... you have been home for months now, why have you not called?” Nino continued.

Evie shrugged, tears coming to her eyes, “I just- I was scared. I thought you would both be so angry. I thought you'd hate me and just hang up on me. I wouldn't be able to deal with you hating me.”

“Evie, Evie. Yes, from what we have heard, you have done wrong. But we love you and everyone makes mistakes. We could never hate you and will always answer the phone to you.” Nino told her.

"And we forgive you, for everything you did."

Evie could almost hear them both smiling and she couldn't help but to smile. They didn't blame her or hate her for any of it. She couldn’t believe it. She had imagined them watching the new and just, hating her.

But maybe Irene softened all of the details, didn’t tell them everything. Should she explain? She didn’t really want to but she wanted them to forgive the truth not a lie.  
“But, what did Irene tell you?”

“She told us everything.”

But Nino seemed to sense that Evie needed more so he expanded, “she told us about you cheating on the Captain with that Loki guy. She also told us that you killed people, but she told us that you regret it, that you were daemonised and explained what it meant. That you weren’t in complete control of your actions.”

“I was in control. I just didn’t care what I was doing.”

“But you care now?”

“I regret it every day of my life.” She saw Steve glance over at that and he sent her a reassuring look.

“Then we don’t blame you.” Nino said and Anya made a noise of agreement.

“We forgive you for it.”

Evie didn’t understand, she couldn’t understand any of this, even if she didn’t care what she was doing, everyone seemed to forgive her. Why?

But she couldn’t believe it, "thank you." She told them, her voice breaking. Steve glanced over at her again.

There was a moment of silence before Anya spoke up again, "so, last time we spoke you told us about Captain America, how is he? Irene said you got back together?"

"And we hear you now have a daughter? Freya?" Nino added.

Evie laughed, “Yeah. Freya, she is... fantastic. And yeah, Steve is well; he's here actually, if you want to speak to him?" Steve’s eyes widened at his name and Evie gestured to the phone, Steve headed towards her.

"Yes. We'd love to."

Evie stood up and handed the phone to Steve, "hello?" He spoke.

"Captain!" Nino greeted him, "it's a pleasure to talk to you finally."

"Yeah, to you as well. I've heard a lot."

"All good things we hope?" Anya asked with a laugh and Steve laughed nervously, he felt like he was meeting Evie's parents for the first time.

"Of course." He answered. "And please, call me Steve."

"Steve, we have to thank you for how happy you have made Evie, we know we was miserable for a long time after Jacob and when she met you, well, her phone calls were finally happy once more." Nino told him.

"And, Irene, she told us what has happened and what Evie did to you. You forgave her Steve and that, no other man could do that. And to be honest I wouldn't expect them to. But you have and I already love you for that."

"Thank you." Steve said his throat suddenly dry.

"Just please, continue to make her happy."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. We'd love to meet you at some point in person."

"Yeah, we'll have to arrange that."

“That would be fantastic. We’ll discuss it with Evie.”

“Would you like to be passed back?”

“Please. But, it was a pleasure to finally speak to you.”

"Yes. And to you." Steve said before handing it back to Evie.

"Hey." Evie said, "you didn't tell him anything embarrassing did you?"

"Not yet." Nino laughed mock-threateningly.

"That's it. You're never speaking to him again."

They both laughed, "so, tell us about Freya." Anya demanded, “we need to meet our beautiful grand-daughter. Sort of.”

Evie laughed, they thought of her like a daughter and she loved it. “Well, she’s only two months old, she’s sleeping at the moment, Steve actually adopted her last week,” and they spoke for hours about everything, Evie cried and laughed and just loved speaking to them again until finally they had to go.

"Talk soon yeah?" Nino asked.

"Yeah. I will, love you both."

"Love you too." And they cut off.

Evie put the phone down on the table and Steve came to sit beside her, Evie fell into his waiting arms, he rubbed her back comfortingly, "I didn't realise I missed them so much."

"They seem like great people."

Evie nodded, "they are. What did they say to you?"

Steve shrugged, "just thanked me for making you happy."

Evie smiled, "good. You really do make me happy."

"I'm glad." Evie looked up at Steve and leant in to kiss him passionately.

Until Freya starting crying ruining the moment, they both pulled away with a small amused smile, “I’ll go.” Steve offered.

“Thanks.” Evie watched him go to comfort their daughter and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks went by quickly until Evie finally found the courage to ask something that had been thinking about. Since she had been doing a lot of scary things lately, she figured now was the best time of any to ask. This would be the hardest one to do knowing it would probably hurt Steve and others but, she needed to at least ask.

“Hey Steve,” Evie spoke up, Steve turned from where he was doing some paper work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Hmm?”

“I uh, I’ve been wondering, and I completely understand whatever you say,” Steve frowned in concern at Evie’s ramble, “but I’ve been thinking that well I sort of want uh, Loki to uh, meet Freya, at least once.”

Steve’s frown deepened and Evie saw hurt flash through his eyes before suddenly going blank. A mask. “Why?”

Evie shrugged, “because he is her biological father and I mean, you’re her dad now but I think anyone deserves to meet their child at least once.”

Steve nodded, “I see.”

Evie sighed, “I understand that you don’t want her to, I mean it’s obviously hard for you. And-”

“No, you’re right. He should get to meet her. Doesn’t mean I like it though.”

“Understandably.”

“There’s another reason you want to go though, isn’t there?”

Evie hesitated but she couldn’t lie to him, “I want to say goodbye.”

“Why have you waited until now?”

“Because everything’s been... strange and fast since I was rescued from Colin, and there’s no right time to ask you if I can visit the man that I cheated with.”

“And, it’s safe?”

“How do you mean?”

“He won’t hurt you or Freya?”

Evie shook her head, “no. He wouldn’t.” That, she is absolutely certain of.

Steve nodded again, “okay. If it’s safe for Freya to travel across realms then you can go.”

Evie’s eyes widened, she hadn’t actually expected an okay. “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve just nodded, “I’m going for a run.” and then stood up and left the room. Evie sighed, she hadn’t wanted to ask, she knew how much it would hurt him but she wanted Loki to meet Freya and yeah she wants to see Loki, to talk to him again to find out if he had actually loved her.

She didn’t know if she should follow Steve but he obviously wanted to be alone so she let him go. She thought she might as well go talk to Thor now but she would wait for Steve to come back before actually going to Asgard.

So she picked up Freya, it was time for a feed anyway and headed down to the common room. It was empty, so she grabbed a bottle and fed her before going to the training room to find Thor and Natasha, who had apparently returned from whatever mission S.H.I.E.L.D had her on, sparing.

It looked amazing with Thor’s strength he could crush Natasha and he barely felt her punches but her speed and agility she was easily able to avoid Thor’s lunges. She was however helping him to be faster.

Evie just stood and watched for a while, she remembered doing this before watching these two spar, but at that time Thor’s movements have been more clunky, less smooth and quick. Strong, but against someone small and fast his strength hadn’t always been helpful. But now, his was much smoother, faster, he was able to actually grab Natasha a few times despite her quick dodges.

They spared for a while longer until Natasha help up her hands in a gesture of surrender, Thor nodded and held out a hand for Natasha to shake before they both climbed out of the sparing ring, finding a cloth or towel to wipe at their sweat.

“Evie,” Natasha greeted, unsurprised to see Evie there, she had probably noticed when Evie walked in, Thor however looked slightly shocked.

“Evie, when did you arrive?”

“About ten minutes ago. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Thor nodded and rose an eyebrow in question, when Natasha realised she wasn’t the one Evie wanted to talk to she left for a shower.

“I uh- I was just wondering, is it safe for Freya to travel across realms? Go to Asgard?”

“Yes of course it is. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve been thinking, I want Freya to meet Loki and him to meet her. Just once at least.”

Thor frowned, “what does the Captain think of this?”

“He says it’s okay, I mean he didn’t seem happy about it and honestly I don’t blame him for that. But I really want Freya to meet him.”

“And you wish to talk to him?”

“Yes.”

Thor nodded, “then I will take you both to go see him. Does Steve wish to come as well?”

“I- he didn’t say but I’ll ask him before we go.”

Thor nodded, “we can go tomorrow morning. If you wish.”

“Thank you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Steve arrived home after his run he found Evie in the common room making dinner for everyone. “Hey.” He greeted her.

“Hi.” Evie smiled at Steve as glanced to Freya who was sleeping in her car seat.

“Have you spoken to Thor?”

“Yeah. He says it’s safe and we can go tomorrow morning.” Evie answered and Steve nodded, “look Steve, if you don’t want me to I won’t go. I know this must be horrible for you.”

“It is. But you’re right when you say she needs to meet him so I’ll make myself okay with it.”

“Thank you. Do- do you want to come as well? Thor can take us all.”

Steve hesitated but shook his head, “if I come I’ll just end up getting angry and punching him which will probably hurt me more than it will him.”

Evie chuckled but resisted the urge to tell Steve of when she slapped Loki and ended up with a bruised and hurting hand. “Okay. Thank you.”

The next morning after eating and feeding Freya, Thor and Evie got ready to go.

Evie handed Freya to Thor to hold for a moment and walked towards Steve who was just watching them from the doorway to the roof, none of the other Avengers bothered to come up but they knew what was going to happen.

"Hey Cap'n." Evie said to him quietly, she could see the worry and the hurt across his face. "I know you don't want me to but I love you Steve. I know I haven't been great what with Loki and Logan, but I've always come back to you Steve and I promise it will never happen again ok? I know Loki's... evil and I don't love him anymore. I love you."  
Steve smiled slightly more genuinely after that speech and leant forward to kiss her, "I love you to. Be careful ok?"

"I promise."

With that she turned back to Thor who was watching Freya to give them privacy, “ready?” Evie nodded and Thor handed Freya back to her, "hold her close." Evie nodded and Thor wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tightly as held the Mjölnir tightly in his other hand, “Heimdallr? Bring us up.”

Evie glanced once more at Steve before light covered her eyes.


	51. Parents and Their Children

She was flying, no swimming. Was she under water or in space? Or both? Was there air?

It was incredible, free even, but then she was spinning, they were almost out of control but in complete control she was flying and felt safe with a strong arm wrapped around her. She held Freya tightly in her arms but she didn’t feel as if she could slip. It felt safe.

It was different to when Heimdallr took them from Colin’s to the tower, they were actually in space. She could see the stars. It was beautiful.

Until they landed and Evie, in her confusion after the turbulent journey, was almost certain she had died and gone to heaven. That’s what it looked like.

She was stood inside a large dome with a man wearing a cool helmet and holding a long sword was standing in the middle, she could see out the door a long rainbow bridge and at the end of that was the most beautiful thing that Evie had ever had ever seen.

The entire planet was beautiful, with gold’s and reds and silvers and purples everywhere, it was shining, the water was sparking and the cloud around it. She wanted to touch them.

Thor released Evie’s waist and she jumped at the movement but then Thor took hold of her hand and led her out of the dome towards the rainbow bridge thanking Heimdallr.

“Evie, it will be much faster to fly into Asgard.” Evie’s eyebrow rose at Thor.

“Fly?”

Thor nodded, “hold Freya tightly.” And he replaced his hand around her waist, Evie shifted to hold Freya tighter as Thor began to swing the Mjölnir around in a circle before thrusting it into the air and Evie felt herself and Thor jerk into the air, Thor’s arm strong around her waist.

She watched the bridge zoom past her eyes and the large amazing city flew closer.

They flew right into the middle of the city; Evie looked down seeing people walking around, looking up to see her and Thor fly past.

They reached the giant golden pyramid in the middle of the city and Evie realised it was the palace. It shone in the light and Evie just wanted to touch it but she didn’t want to make it dirty.

“You live here?” Evie asked when they landed right outside the doors. The doors were wooden but with golden strips of metal across it.

Thor chuckled, "Yes. This is home."

Thor was about to step towards the door when somebody came towards them. Thor turned to see who it was and when he saw her he grinned, she was quite tall with long black hair pulled into a ponytail; she was wearing gold and red armour and holding a large long sword. Thor pulled her into a hug. "Lady Sif! How are you?"

"I am quite well Thor. It’s been a while. How is Earth treating you?"

"Very well thank you."

"And this is?" Lady Sif was looking at Evie and Freya curiously.

"Evie and Freya." Sif frowned and started to speak but Thor stopped her, "Not the same one you are thinking of. This is Loki's daughter."

"Ah. The one you spoke about before?" Thor nodded, Sif smiled at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Evie."

"Evie, this is Lady Sif of the warriors three. One of my closest and oldest friends."

"Ah. Cool. Awesome to meet one of Thor's friends." Evie smiled back at Sif but in truth she was terrified of her, she could probably kill Evie with her pinky finger.

"You must excuse us Lady Sif but we have urgent matters to attend."

"Of course. We will catch up soon I hope?"

"Yes. Things are calming down on Earth so I will return for longer next time I am able."

Sif nodded again before walking away and Thor led Evie into the building. Right inside the door was a long corridor, giant pillars on each side with a guard standing beside each one all holding spears.

The hallway was long but there were various doors leading into different rooms, at the very end of the hall were large double doors. Thor led her down the hallway and then went through a door on the right not far from the main doors.

Two guards stood outside this door. “My lord.” One of the guards said as they both bowed at Thor.

“Tevery, Isronda.” Thor nodded at them both, “we wish to go and see Loki.”

“We must ask who the other visitor is.” The other guard asked looking at Evie.

She just stared for a moment not sure what to say until Thor answered for her, “this is Evie and Freya. Freya is the daughter of Loki.”

The guards nodded and placed their spears again the door. It shone slightly before the doors opened and the guard allowed them past.

“Thank you.” Evie smiled at them and Thor led her into the room. She was just trying to take everything in as she stared around the rooms and at the people. Everyone looked so regal and strong.

They ended up in another darker corridor with more guards inside who all just nodded at Thor and sent Evie a curious look but didn't speak. They walked down some stairs until they reached a large room, with various cages on every side, they had what looked like shiny glass on each cage and Evie knew it must be some form of very strong element stopping the prisoners from escaping.

Evie looked around at each cage trying to take in the various prisoners, some of them looked human, there were some who looked like aliens, with dark different coloured skin, or like a bug, a few dwarves and another man who looked frankly like a vampire.

Until they finally reached Loki’s cage. He was wearing just a simple green loose jumper and black trousers with his long black hair let loose. Inside the cage was a small table with a chair, some drawers on the only solid wall and a bed, which Loki was lying on, reading but he glanced over as they stopped in front of the cage.

“Evie,” he murmured, shocked.

“I uh,” Evie had an entire speech planned but she forget everything she was going to say at the sight of him, “hello.”

“Hello.”

“Loki, I am going to open the cage to allow Evie in just for a moment. Do not try to escape.”

Loki nodded and he stepped back to the wall and held up his hands as if to show he wasn’t going to do anything.

Thor put his hand on the light of the cage and it began to disperse from his hand, once it was gone he nodded at Evie, she stepped inside and Thor pulled his hand away and the light returned. Evie wanted to touch it but she knew it would probably hurt.

“I will leave you both be.” Thor said, he knew he should stay and watch them but he knew that Loki would not hurt Evie or Freya. He does love her. “I will return in a little while.”

“Thank you Thor.” Evie smiled. Thor nodded at them both and he turned and walked away.

Evie turned to face Loki and the two stared at each other for a moment before Loki spoke up, “is that...her?”

“Freya.” Evie nodded, “I uh, I came here for you to meet her.”

Loki’s eyes widened and he stepped towards Evie, "may I...hold her?"

Evie hesitated before nodded and slowly placing Freya into Loki's arms. He stared down at his daughter for a moment, holding her so carefully.

Evie watched him stare at their daughter, it was obvious that he did not want to hurt her, he was so gentle. "Can I sit?" Evie asked a moment later gesturing to the bed and Loki nodded.

"Of course."

After a moment Loki sat down beside her so there their knees were touching. Evie stared at her knee for a moment before pulling them away. Loki sighed lightly but didn't comment.

“I never thought that I would see you again.” Loki said eventually as he began to rock Freya gently.

Evie shrugged, “it’s been a long few months.”

“They removed the daemon I assume?”

“Yeah. It uh- I lost my memory after that.” Loki’s eyebrows rose, "complete amnesia. It took a while but everything seems to be going back to normal."

“And the Captain?” Loki looked hesitant, he didn’t want to know the answer but Evie needs him to.

“We’re back together. He somehow, he forgave me after everything I did. And- he’s adopted Freya.”

Loki’s face hardened. “So you came all this way just to tell me this? To tell me that my daughter will call another man father?”

“No, well yes. I need you to know what’s happened and... what you did, what we did was wrong Loki. We killed people and I regret it every day.” She took a deep breath, “The guilt is almost overwhelming at times and if it wasn’t for Freya or Steve or any of the Avengers then I don’t know where I would be right now.”

Loki nodded; he didn’t know what to say. He could see the guilt in Evie’s eyes, “I love you, Evie.”

Evie nodded solemnly, “I loved you, but now? I love Steve and I’ve always loved Steve. The daemon, it, I wouldn’t have stayed with you if it wasn’t for the daemon. I wouldn’t have continued doing what we started. You need to know that as well.”

Loki nodded but despite Evie’s words he still needs her to know how he feels, “Evie, you were the first person I ever truly loved. I still love you. I regret my actions because I lost you.” Loki looked away, embarrassed at admitting such a thing.

“Loki, Loki,” Evie took the free hand that he wasn't holding Freya with. “It's okay. But I hope you find someone.”

“How will I do that, in here?” Loki said bitterly.

“Loki, you are the god of Mischief. I'm sure you could think of something.”

“I don't want anyone but you.”

“Tough.” Evie realised that sounded mean. “Sorry. But you know you can’t. Nor can you escape from here. If you try to escape you may never see me or Freya again. That's not a threat nor a promise. It's a statement.”

Loki sighed; he wanted to argue, to tell her that he doesn’t care that he will escape. Caring is a weakness. But he really does love Evie and Freya. He cannot risk never seeing his daughter again.

“Does she have any of my powers?” he asked after a moment, gesturing to Freya.

Evie laughed and nodded, “yeah, she’s already multiplied herself in that cool way you do. And uh, she went blue the other day, showing her Jotun side.”

Loki’s eyebrow rose at that, “huh.”

“Yeah, confused us all. Thor had been holding her at the time.”

"How did Thor react to that?"

Evie shrugged, "he was shocked but he laughed." Loki frowned looking truly shocked and confused. "Y'know if you ever properly talked to him you would know that he doesn't care that you're a Jotun."

"It is too late now."

Evie shook her head, "no. No it's not. Serve your time here and when Thor visits you, talk to him. I can see how you've changed since we met. You're not evil, you're just..."

"Misunderstood?" Loki chuckled darkly.

"No. Killing people isn’t just a... misunderstanding. But you've had a lot of crap and worked through it in the wrong way. But I can see you're starting to realise you did everything the wrong way. You just said you're starting to regret it so just remember that and one day you and Thor could be brothers again. I know he wants it."

Loki nodded quietly and then Freya began to wake up and she stared up at Loki. "She has my eyes." He said, mostly to change the subject.

"Yeah."

They both fell into silence for a few moments with Loki just staring at Freya and Evie sitting silently beside him until Thor came towards them again.

"Are you ready?" He asked Evie barely sparing a glance at Loki.

Evie nodded and turned to Loki. "I'll miss you." Loki told her.

Evie took his free hand. "I'll miss you too." unshed tears filling up her eyes and she leant forward and peck him on the cheek, "I hope you find someone. I really do." she said when she pulled back and there was a knock on the door. "I will try and convince them to allow me to bring Freya again but I don't know how long that'll be. But if you stay here I will return."

Loki nodded, "I count the days to your return." And he kissed Freya's forehead and handed her back to Evie.

Thor pressed his hand against the glass light and it disappeared allowing Evie to step through.

Evie glanced back once more as the light returned to see Loki staring back at them both.

She forced herself to turn away and walked away.

"How was it?" Thor asked once they left the dungeons.

"Painful. Weird. I feel like I can let go now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year past by quickly and by the time Freya was 16 months old and as she grew, her powers grew with her.

Her first word was ‘Tony’ when she was 11 months old and from then on Tony decided that she’s his favourite niece, ignoring the fact that she’s his only niece.

Her vocabulary grew very fast for a toddler and Thor explained that Loki had been able to speak full sentences by the time he was 2 years old so Freya only has 6 months to go if she was to take fully after her father.

Her powers were very strong and the Avengers were constantly finding her playing with five other holographic Freya's in a room.

She had begun to find her powers of shape-shifting which made the Avengers wary of taking her out into the public knowing that she can just change at any point but as long as they kept her by their side it was safe. They wanted to hide her powers from the public because people would want her powers and she would be in danger so as she grew they tried to teach her that it was bad to change her shape in public. At first she didn’t understand or just misbehaved in general but soon she realised that her parents got angry to look into the pushchair and find a puppy instead of her so she stopped. Mostly.

Evie got a job working in the X-mansion helping people control their power. It wasn't too far to travel and she usually had one of Tony's drivers take her.

She was also taught how to fly the jets, in case the need arose. 

With so many Avengers around there was always someone there to babysit Freya when Evie or Steve weren't around (and if there wasn't, Tony had a small fleet of trusted people who worked in the tower who would lend a hand). Freya was quite spoilt with the Avengers – mostly Tony – constantly buying her things but Evie and Steve tried to hold them off not wanting her to be too spoilt.

But Evie and Steve could tell Freya was getting lonely being the only child in the large group of adults but Evie and Steve didn’t discuss having another child yet, and neither of them felt happy with letting her join a preschool until she’s at least 3 years old, so until the next September at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was April of 2015 when Irene was sitting alone in her and Bruce’s room holding a small stick in her shaking hands. A small pink cross and a number ‘1’ was on the screen of the small stick.

“Oh my god.” Irene muttered. “Oh my god.”

“Miss Thompson, are you well?” JARVIS spoke up sounding concerned for her (Tony had been programming refined and more distinguishable emotions into him after he decided that JARVIS needed a software update.)

“I uh- yeah. I don’t know.” Irene ran her hands through her hair and then grimaced as she realised she had been holding a stick she peed on. “I- JARVIS, can you get Bruce?”

“Of course.”

And a few minutes later the door opened and Bruce walked in, “’Rene? Are you okay? JARVIS said you neede-” Bruce cut off as he spotted her sitting crossed legged on the bed holding a pregnancy test in her hand. “Oh.”

Irene nodded, “yeah.”

“Is it...?”

“Positive.”

“Oh my god.” Bruce sat down on the end of the bed and he stared at Irene who stared back at him looking as shocked as he feels. “But, we’re careful aren’t we?”

“Yeah, I thought we were. It says 1 month.”

“But, it’s positive?”

“There’s four more in the bathroom if you want to double check.”

Bruce nodded, “right.” He hesitated, “Irene-”

Irene shook her head and put the pregnancy test down on the bed beside her, “no. I know what you’re going to say. It’s dangerous. The Hulk. Blah blah. But I don’t care. This is, shocking but I love you and I will love this baby okay?”

“There could be so many risks.” Bruce told her running his hand through his hair.

Irene shrugged, “Could be. Key wording there. And there are risks with any pregnancy. I can’t- I could never get rid of it. I hope you support me in this decision.”

Bruce stared for just a moment longer before he crawled across the bed towards her and kissed her passionately, “of course I do.” He whispered, “I’m just worried.”

“Understandably.” She said before kissing him again.

“We can talk to S.H.I.E.L.D doctors see if there’s risk from the Hulk there?” Bruce said after a moment when Irene starting kissing his neck.

“Yeah.” Irene agreed distractedly.

“But keep it from the others, just for a while until we’re out of deep waters?”

Irene nodded, “okay.” And she captured his lips on hers again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irene barely made it through a month before she told Evie who squealed so loudly that Steve in the next room got extremely worried and came running into the room so Irene had to explain.

They managed to keep it quiet for another couple of weeks but when she was three months pregnant she couldn’t keep it quiet anymore and announced it to everyone. She was too excited (plus, soon a bump would be showing, living with two very observant assassins would make it impossible to hide.)

Everyone congratulated them both, Evie and Steve just stood back with Tony. “You knew?” he asked Steve, he wasn’t surprised that Evie knew.

“Well Evie’s squeals when she gets excited.” Steve grinned and Tony laughed while Evie scowled. “Didn’t know that you knew?”

“Bruce and I work together 24 / 7, difficult for him to keep it from me.” Tony shrugged but he hugged Irene as soon as she became available.

They went to S.H.I.E.L.D for tests to see if the baby has got the hulk gene but they couldn't find out. Not until the foetus was more developed. However at 4 months they detected hints of gamma radiation, it should be harmless but Irene had to try and stay calm just to be on the safe side. Bruce began to teach her his techniques to achieve exactly that.

But at six months pregnant she got angry. She had had a bad day and the last straw was when some idiot had been rude to her on the street by pushing into her (maybe accidentally – but he hadn't even said sorry). She tried to stay calm and just walk past it and get home but she could feel her blood pressure rising. She stopped walking and sat down on a bench taking deep soothing breaths but she wasn’t calming down. She put her hand on her swollen belly, “c’mon baby, let’s not get to stressed shall we?” she murmured quietly and tried to think of something calming, the way Bruce stroked her back when she was stressed, or the way Freya often fell asleep on her lap, she would do so whilst babbling to the baby in baby speak.

But when her heart pressure didn’t seem to be lowering she called Bruce and told her where she is, could he pick her up?

He was there in a few minutes and quickly ushered her into the car, “what’s wrong?” he asked concerned, “is everything okay? The baby?”

“He’s fine.” They found out it was going to be a boy a few weeks ago. “just had a stressful day. Just, talk to me please.”

So he did, he talked about what he did today with Tony and how Freya had come into the lab and started asking about their work. Tony had been so excited to tell her until he realised her eyes went blank and she wasn’t really listening.

Irene was just starting to calm down when a car came flying out of a junction without looking, it slammed into the side hitting into the driver’s side and the car began to roll. Irene screamed and before he could react, Bruce hulked, the shock of the crash getting to him quickly. The Hulk however immediately threw himself over Irene trying to protect her. She screamed in pain and fear but the Hulk tried to stop her from getting injured and smashed his hand through the door gripping the ground and stopping the car from rolling. He then picked Irene into his arms and got her out of a car, he didn’t know what to do as he held her above everyone. There were more people screaming and then loud sirens. Hulk roared out and was about to run taking Irene with him when he felt her hand on his face.

“Give me Bruce back.” She asked him breathlessly, “the baby-”

He saw human blood, so Hulk did, he forced himself down returning the human Bruce, who was disorientated but he stayed by Irene side the entire journey to the hospital, he was given a paramedic jacket as he was wearing only ripped shorts. The paramedics said there was something wrong with the pregnancy. Bruce angrily said that he could see that and Irene was immediately rushed into surgery.

The Avengers were called and Tony was the first to arrive with Freya. He had been taking her out for ice cream when he got the phone call. Bruce just took the grinning Freya off Tony’s shoulders and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Unc' Bruce?" Freya spoke up curious at why he was holding her so tightly, it didn’t hurt but it was confusing.

"Sorry Frey. I'm just worried about Auntie Irene."

"Buby?" she had been calling the baby that, "can magik help?"

Tony glanced around to make sure nobody heard, they didn’t seem to have heard. "I wish it could baby. I wish it could."

Freya fell quiet and just stayed in Bruce's arms. That was rare, she usually was constantly fidgeting and wanting to move but instead she seemed to sense that Bruce needed her and she just cuddled into his chest and soon feel asleep, only waking when her parents arrived.

Natasha and Clint were in Germany at the time and Thor was in Asgard, lately he had more duties on Asgard so he wasn’t on Earth often but everyone that could came to the hospital worried and they all stayed with Bruce, in the waiting room, only talking when a civilian wanted an autograph until finally a doctor came towards them. Everyone recognised him as Doctor Hamil, he was the main doctor on Irene's case, a S.H.I.E.L.D doctor. They hadn't seen him come in.

Dr Hamil glanced around but knew Bruce wouldn't care that everyone would hear this and Freya was asleep so it was safe to speak. "What's happened?" Bruce asked, he carefully passed Freya back to Steve, afraid of his reaction to any news he might get.

Dr Hamil took a deep breath, "I'm very sorry. Irene is safe and okay but the baby, he... well the only way I can describe it is that he hulked inside Irene. He began to changed, to grow. The rate of growth the womb couldn't keep up with and ripped. We had to remove the foetus and the womb with it."

Everything seemed to freeze around him, nobody moved, nobody knew what to say. Even the Hulk froze inside him, he wasn’t angry or worked up he just felt wrong. 

His baby was gone.

Bruce searched desperately for a solution. “he was six months. Some babies live after 6 months, it’s dangerous but-”

Dr Hamil shook his head, “I’m sorry. He wasn’t breathing. We tried.”

“No, no, no.” Bruce fell to his knees, he felt somebody beside him, hand soothing on his back. His son is dead. He had just started to hope but-

“Where’s Irene?” he asked suddenly, looking up at the Doctor.

"In the recovery room. She still asleep. You can go see her."

Bruce nodded, Tony helped him stand and he followed Dr Hamil to the room and he felt numb. His baby is gone and his girlfriend was just at risk if death all because of him.

The fucking hulk. He'd never hated it so much.

How will he break this to Irene? She's always wanted children, she never told him this but he could see it, the joy when she got pregnant, the refusal to abort knowing the risk. Just the way she is with Freya told him how much she loves children.

He saw the Doctor and others were worried he was going to Hulk but he was too numb, in shock, to Hulk. Even the Hulk felt numb.

He sat at her bedside for a long time just staring at her and crying softly. Eventually Evie joined him in the room and she swapped occasionally with the others but Bruce barely noticed as he watched Irene sleep. Unaware of the grief she will soon feel.

Until Irene finally woke up, Bruce and Tony sat at her sides.

She blinked a few times at Bruce and then smiled tiredly, "hey," she greeted him and then noticed Tony and frowned, “Tony? What are yo-” she looked around the room and confusion entered her eyes and then realisation and then pain and fear, "Bruce... what happened? Is the baby-" Bruce shook his head, "no, no. Please god no. What happened?"

"The baby- it hulked. Ripped your womb. It all had to be removed."

"No." Irene shook her head, "No. Please god no."

Bruce lent forward and hugged her as she started crying. Tony quietly left the room leaving the two alone.

It was strange seeing Irene so upset, he was used to Irene being the strong sarcastic one, when Sherlock died she stayed strong for Mycroft, she was strong while she waited for Evie to return to them. But how could she be strong with this? She’s lost her baby and any chance of having another baby.

When he came out he immediately hugged Pepper, he needs her now. She seemed to understand and just held him. "She's awake." He explained to everyone, "Bruce told her what happened. I let them be alone for a while." they all nodded and sat back down to wait. It had been a long day.

It was half an hour later when Bruce came out, "she wants to see Freya."

Freya was awake now and was playing with her teddy bear by Steve’s feet but looked up at her name.

She didn’t really understand what had happened a why everyone was sad but when she had asked her mummy explained that the baby, her nephew, wasn’t going to be born. He’s gone to heaven to early, she explained. She didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just come back but she accepted it.

But when Uncle Bruce told her that Auntie Irene needs her to sit with her, but to be careful because she has an injured stomach, she went with him into the funny smelling room and climbed onto the bed beside her auntie.

Irene hugged her tenderly but Freya saw that she was crying. Freya reached forward and wiped them with her thumb the way her daddy does when she was hurt. "Booboo?" she questioned innocently.

Irene smiled softly through her tears. "Yes, but with you I can fix it."

"Can my magik he’p?" Freya asked excitedly, she could help. She had been told not to use her magic in public but her family is here so she should be allowed to use it here right? Especially to help her sad auntie. Make her happy again.

Irene shook her head sadly, "no, just, sit with me a while. Tell me about your teddy bear. What's his name again?"

"Jagsonble? He came to life the other day!" And Freya babbled on for a while snuggling against Irene's side. Irene hugged the girl to her and cried silently as Freya talked.


	52. Darkest Before the Dawn

Irene was allowed home two days later but she had to rest, which wasn’t a problem; she didn’t leave her room for over a week. Everyone came up to talk to her as often as they could but she barely replied and nobody blamed her for that. It was only when Freya came up that she managed to even half-smile.

Bruce tried to stay with her but he needs to stay busy and she told him to do what he wants. She knows he would rather concentrate on something else to keep his mind off, it so only two days after they came home Bruce went down into the lab where Tony was working.

Tony glanced up at Bruce’s entrance and got JARVIS to turn to music down, “hey mate, how are you doing?”

Bruce shrugged, “I feel angry but it’s not a hulking kind of angry, just an anger that I can’t get away from. That nothing can help me except my son who I’m never going to have.” He answered honestly, for some reason he always felt that he could be honest with Tony.

Tony nodded, “I don’t know what to say.”

Bruce shrugged again, “I don’t think there’s anything you can say. I just hope if you and Pepper ever decide to have kids then you never go through this.” Tony nodded and fell silent looking away from Bruce and it wasn’t like him to not be able to look someone in the eyes no matter what was being said so Bruce frowned in concern, “what’s happened?”

“Hm? Nothing. Just concerned for you and Irene.”

Bruce rose an eyebrow obviously not believing Tony, “Tony...” he said slowly and Tony sighed, keeping his eyes on the screw he was tightening into some piece of metal.

“Pepper and I, we are uh- we’re pregnant.”

Bruce’s eyes widened and he smiled softly for the first time since the crash. “Wow, I didn’t expect that, congratulations.” Tony smiled and nodded, accepting the compliments. “When did you find out?” Bruce asked.

“About a month ago now, we’ve been trying for a while now, we didn’t say anything because it’s still early, y’know, and well, now, with this we weren’t sure if we should say anything yet.”

Bruce shook his head, “Tony this is fantastic, Pepper and you deserve this happiness. Tell everyone when you’re ready. Irene and I, we’ll deal with it.” Tony nodded, “so what are you working on?”

Tony sensed that Bruce wanted to change the subject so he started rambling about his latest project and Bruce nodded along, even though he wasn’t actually taking it in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irene sighed as she lay in the bed, she had barely moved in the last week but she felt exhausted. She was still healing form the operation but she didn’t care about that. It was the internal pain that she felt the strongest. Her baby is gone. She had known the risks but she thought, if she was careful then maybe it should be okay but it wasn’t. He’s gone. Her son.

Nothing would ever heal that hole he’d left.

And she could never have another child. Not that she could even imagine trying again right now, not having the option- it hurt more than she ever expected it to.

The door opened and she glanced around to see Freya coming into the room, the girl had visited her often. She was the only one that could bring a smile to her face right now.  
Freya had asked about the baby once but after Irene had started crying Freya seemed to know to stay off that topic from then on.

“Hey baby.” Irene greeted her.

Freya grinned and ran to the bed climbing onto it to sit beside Irene and immediately started talking about one of her toy’s, most of it Irene couldn’t understand in baby babble but she nodded along and just lost herself in the words and Freya’s happiness.

Until JARVIS announced dinner was ready, Freya stood up and jumped off the bed before turning back to Irene, “dinner.” She told Irene thinking she hadn’t heard JARVIS.

Irene shook her head, “I’m not hungry baby. Sorry.”

Freya frowned at her, “dinner.” She repeated and reached up to take Irene’s hand and tug on it, and wow, she’s strong for a toddler.

“No. I’m staying here.”

“Food.” Freya said and finally Irene gave up and allowed Freya to drag her out of bed. She didn’t want to face everyone, she didn’t feel ready for it but Freya’s smiling face forced her to follow her out.

They bumped into Bruce as the elevator opened and he was about to step out but his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Irene out of bed and heading to the elevator.

“’Rene.”

“Hey,” Irene tried to smile at him but it probably looked more like a grimace.

“Were you coming to dinner?”

Irene shrugged, “Freya wants me to.” She gestured to the impatient looking toddler gripping her hand tightly.

“Oh right, fantastic. Uh-” Bruce stopped himself from rambling, “I just came up to see if you wanted to. Shall we?”

He held out a hand and after a moment Irene slipped her hand into his, everyone looked surprised to see her there at dinner but they didn’t mention it not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

As Irene sat silently in her place on the table, Bruce on one side, Mycroft on the other, all her friends around her, she felt that maybe, one day she could heal. It was still very early days and she will never get over this. But with her friends, there was a chance she wouldn’t want to stay in bed forever.

That night when Bruce climbed into the bed beside her, she moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her kissing her temple softly.

“I’m sorry Irene.” He told her.

Irene turned around to look at him and shook her head, “it wasn’t your fault Bruce. You told me about the risks but I didn’t listen. I didn’t want to listen.” She leant forward to kiss him softly, “I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like I blame you.”

“No. Don’t be sorry. The worst thing happened to us and we’ve been dealing in our own ways, but I need to deal with you ‘Rene.”

“Me to Bruce. We can get through this together.”

Bruce nodded and kissed her again. “I love you Irene.”

“I love you to Bruce.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve knew exactly what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it, but he couldn't do it officially, not without asking permission. So he went to the closest thing Evie had to actual family.

Irene.

It had been over a month since Irene losing her baby and she was still healing but she was doing fantastic and was still living her life, trying to be happy even though it was difficult sometimes. She still had darker days where she wouldn't leave her room but everyone was always there for her.

Tony and Pepper had announced their pregnancy a week before, Irene had already known as they felt that she should know sooner and they should tell her privately so as to give her a chance to comprehend it. She was obviously been upset but she was happy for them and congratulated them both.

Everyone was excited but also nervous for this birth after how tragically the last one ended. Tony however was just simply freaking out about being a dad.

Steve was in the elevator on his way to Bruce and Irene’s floor and laughed as he remembered Tony’s actions, just this morning he had made a mini arc-reactor completely forgetting after almost four days of insomnia that the baby won’t need one. Steve and Bruce had to explain that to him and then Tony just looked disappointed.

When Steve reached the floor he knocked on the door.

Irene pulled it open, she was wearing just a sports bra and sweat pants, he tried not to let his eyes drift to the scar across her lower stomach, the scar Irene never mentioned and nobody expected her to until she’s ready. It’s only been a month; of course she’s not ready.

“Sorry, is this a, uh, bad time?” he asked as he realised she was sweating and out of breath. He tried not to let his mind drift to the gutter but after spending so much time with Tony, he couldn’t help it.

Irene shook her head, “Good time as any.” She grinned at his slightly red face, “Yoga. Captain Rogers, I wouldn’t have expected you to think that.” Steve blushed harder and Irene laughed, “So what’s up?”

“I uh, I just need to talk to you about something private.”

Irene rose her eyebrows but nodded, “Come on in,” she stepped back opening the door wider and Steve saw the yoga mat in the middle of the floor, Bruce was sat on the couch on his laptop and he looked up and smiled looking amused at him.

“Hey Steve. I can leave if this is private?”

“No, it’s okay.”

“You could make the coffee though?” Irene asked, Bruce rolled his eyes but nodded and

headed to the kitchen. “Steve? Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

Irene sat down and motioned for Steve to sit down beside her, “So what’s up?”

Steve hesitated, then blurted out a bit faster than intended that "I want to ask Evie to marry me."

"What?" Irene squealed excited, "That’s fantastic! Steve!" she laughed and hugged him; Steve laughed, hugging her back.

Bruce stood in the kitchen grinning, “Congratulations Steve.” He called over.

“She hasn’t said yes yet.” Steve said pulling away from Irene’s excited hug.

“Still, it’s a fantastic thing to decide to do.” Bruce shrugged.

"This will be amazing." Irene was saying, "Evie's dress will look incredible, with flower-y patterns down the side, a strapless would be best for her, and she loves roses, red ones of course, traditional although you should know that, oh! Freya would look beautiful being the flower girl, and if Pep and Tony’s baby is born by then, the he or she could be the ring bearer well they’ll be to young so we can-"

"Irene!" Steve interrupted making Irene freeze, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I take it you give your blessing then?"

"What?" Irene rose an eyebrow until realisation entered her eyes and she smiled, "Are you asking my permission?"

“You’re the closest thing to family she has.” Steve shrugged. He was traditional and without her father about, her best friend was the best choice. The tradition of asking the father was dying out pre-ice, but he still felt it be one he honoured.

"Oh that's so sweet! Of course, you idiot. You know how much I love you." Bruce coughed loudly and pointedly as he brought them their coffee’s making Irene laugh, “not at much as you sweetie.” She said leaning up to kiss him.

“You bet it.”

Steve laughed at the couple who just grinned at him. "So when are you going to do it?” Bruce asked.

“And how?” Irene added.

Steve shrugged, “soon I guess. No time like the present. And I have an idea but first, how did Jacob do it?” Steve asked; he wanted to know that first.

Irene laughed, “well, we had a huge plan ready where she would go to Aunt Maggie’s pool and the ring would be on a floaty-thing and Jake would tell her if it’s a yes to jump in and get it, if a no then to not bother. He wouldn’t admit it but I knew he would probably end up just pushing her in. She would have jumped in anyway. But then uh- he ended up just asking her spontaneously. I was very annoyed.”

Steve grinned, “he seems like he was a fun guy.”

Irene nodded, “he was fantastic. You remind me of him actually sometimes.”

Steve cocked his head in question, “how so?”

“Just some of the little comments you make and well Jake would have been a Gryffindor in every sense of the word. Stupid bravery. If he was still alive – ignoring the fact that Evie probably wouldn’t have met you – he would be constantly trying to help with the Avengers just wanting to save people.”

Steve smiled, “sounds like I would have liked him.”

“Oh, you would have.” Irene agreed and she fell silent for a moment in thought, remembering him until she shook her head, “but back on track, how are you going to ask her?”

Steve grinned. "Well..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So seriously, where are we going?" Evie asked as Steve led her down the road, they were walking instead of driving despite the chilly air November air but Evie was quite happy with Steve's warm hand in hers as they walked.

"You'll see." He ominously told her, giving her no more information.

Evie huffed but didn't ask again, "so what's the special occasion?" She asked instead. Just a few hours ago Steve had suddenly decided that they're going out somewhere special. 

Irene had given her a blue, ankle length dress telling her that Steve had asked her to get one for him, and she did her hair and make-up with Peppers help while Natasha sat on the desk, a bag of chips in hand, occasionally throwing in unhelpful comments. Freya stayed with Irene as Steve took her out. Walking. So she was wearing flats after Irene advised her to.

Steve shrugged, "just fancied it."

"You bought me a new dress."

"Irene bought it."

"With your money."

Steve shrugged, "can I not get the woman I love a new dress because I feel like it?"

Evie grinned, "you can but generally it means you have something planned. The dress on our second first date when Freya was born. When you took me out in celebration of getting my job at the X-mansion. To tell me that you have a two month mission to go on last year. Oh god, it's not another mission is it?"

Steve shook his head, "no. Not another mission." He didn't expand and Evie rolled her eyes but lent further into his side. They walked for another few minutes in silence, Evie wasn’t paying attention to where they were going when Steve stopped suddenly and Evie looked up. They were stood just outside the library that she used to work in.

"Huh, I haven't been here in... forever." She had purposely avoided it; last time she was here she had quit and hadn’t done it in a simple manner. She had turned the desk to water, yelled rather rude things at everyone before storming out. She had still been daemonised at the time and didn't need a job when she planned to be Queen.

Steve smiled, "it's my favourite place. I met you here. C'mon let go in for a while, we’re still early."

“Early? For what?”

Of course Steve didn’t answer and instead led her inside. The bell chiming as the door opened was so familiar that Evie was almost transported back 3 years to the last time she had actually gone inside. Every time she had come to this street she barely looked at the library.

Yes, she had met Steve here, but she also met Regalis here.

But Steve’s smiling face made her go inside and actually smile at the memories.

There weren't many people inside as it was getting late, nearly closing time, but Evie recognised Ella at the desk. She had seen her once since the daemon was gone and   
apologised for everything. Ella forgave her but didn't seem very comfortable with her. But now Ella smiled at them both and came around to hug them. She didn’t look surprised to see them, both generally and the fact they were in formal wear, which made Evie wonder if this was planned.

"Evie, oh my god it's been years." Ella said as she hugged her.

Evie laughed and nodded, "yeah."

"And Captain! How are you doing?"

"I'm well thanks Ella. Yourself?"

"Yeah pretty good. Date tonight with James."

"Hold up, with James?! Finally!" Evie squeaked, she had tried to act as cupid to them for years but nothing worked.

Ella laughed and then reminded them to be quiet, a library, "yeah. We actually got together during uh- that fight actually with Rega- Loki and those mutants." Evie heard the unsaid 'and you', "We kissed when we were scared thinking we were going to die, and here we are!"

"Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Ella grinned but then noticed someone standing behind them holding a book, Evie and Steve moved out of the way to allow the customers to take the books out. "Say bye before you go." Ella said with a knowing smile that Evie didn't understand.

"Will do." Steve agreed before leading Evie further into the library towards the Fiction-History section. The place they first met.

When they reached it Steve pushed Evie against the shelf and kissed her. "I love you." He murmured after a moment stroking her hair softly.

"I love you to." Evie told him easily, "getting all sentimental today? Bringing me here?"

Steve shrugged, "why not?" He reached past her pulling a book off the shelf, "talking about sentimental." He showed it to her 'Private Peaceful' and Evie laughed.

"Fantastic book."

"Yeah, it looks really good. I've not read much of it, though." Steve answered carefully.

"What part are you up to?" Evie asked leaning close.

"Grandma Wolf has just moved in."

"You like books set in the war?"

"Yeah."

Evie spun them around so that she was facing the shelves and lent much closer to him, one hand resting on his chest, her leg resting against his crotch and her breath on his neck, she reached past him pulling out 'War Horse' and 'Boy in the Striped Pyjamas', "Well, I'll recommend these: Boy in the Striped Pyjamas and War Horse. Though, Boy in the Striped Pyjamas isn't actually about a soldier, but it's good all the same."

"Yeah... they sound really good. Thank you." Steve grinned and couldn't hold back any longer and kissed her, this part of the library wasn't too open so they didn’t get seen.  
Evie grinned and kissed him back fervently before he pulled away and winked at her, "c'mon. More time for that later. Let's take these books out." He said suddenly and dragged her to the desk again leaving her breathless and confused.

Ella was alone at the desk again and grinned when she saw them both, “might wanna sort your hair out Cap.” She hissed at Steve who quickly ran his hand through his messed up hair from Evie’s hands.

"Thanks...uh three books please." Steve said putting the books down on the desk.

Ella nodded and picked one up and then put it back down and turned to Evie, "Evie, how about you send them out."

"Me? Y’know I don’t work here anymore right?"

Ella shrugged, "for old time’s sake. I dunno. Feeling sentimental today."

“Everyone seems to be.” Evie murmured, suspiciously looking towards Steve who didn’t look surprised at Ella offering that. What was going on? Steve smiled at her but he looked nervous, and his hand in hers began to sweat.

"Sure, why not." She shrugged and Ella pushed the books and the stamp towards her.

Evie released Steve’s hand and picked up Private Peaceful first as it was on the top of the small pile but when she opened the front cover she immediately dropped it back onto the desk and jumped backwards.

Inside, the pages had been cut down to leave a little square in the middle of the book with a small ring resting there.

Evie’s hand covered her mouth as she looked between Ella and Steve. Ella was grinning widely looking excited and Steve, he was smiling softly and then he opened the book again and took the ring out.

Evie stared blankly as Steve turned back to her and went down on one knee in front of her.

"Evelyn Rae," Steve said, "I... over four years ago now I met you here in this library and we've had a roller-coaster of a relationship, ups and downs, lefts and rights, the whole shebang. But y'know what? No matter what has happened, I would never change my decision to walk through that door four years ago. I would stroll right through and continue to act like the nervous idiot you met. It seemed to work for you," through her shock and now tears, Evie laughed, "I love you and our beautiful daughter so much. So will you, Evelyn Rae, do me the honour of being my wife?"

Evie fell to her knees and kissed him hard, hugging him tightly, "yes. Yes. A million times yes. Oh my god Steve!" She laughed and then kissed him again. They vaguely heard people clapping around them and Ella cheering but they didn't care. They were too wrapped up in the other.

When they finally pulled away Steve slipped the small ring onto her finger and Evie stared at it. It was a small golden band but the gem wasn't diamond or anything she recognised. It was diamond shaped but it had red while and blue mixed into it in a beautiful swirl of colour. "What-"

"It's Irvinal. From Asgard. Thor took me up a few weeks ago and helped me make it."

"Oh my god. Steve, that is-"

"I mean I know people are supposed to spend, what? Two to three months of their wages on a ring but I thought this might be-"

"Steve," Evie interrupted his ramble, "it's perfect. I love it!" Steve just smiled and kissed her again.

They finally left the library a little while later, after some congratulations from Ella and some strangers, Evie was just laughing in just pure joy the entire time.

When they stepped back outside a firework went off and the couple laughed, “coincidence or Tony?” Evie asked.

Steve laughed, “I want to say coincidence but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Tony.” Evie just grinned; it was coming from the direction of the tower. “C’mon. We still have a reservation.”

“We do?”

Steve smirked, “yeah, The Breslin.”

“Oh wow. That place is amazing.”


	53. William

Steve took her to a restaurant to celebrate in the form of a meal together and when they got home Irene was sitting in their living room wanting to know how it went.

In the elevator Evie knew exactly what Irene would do and winked at Steve before taking the ring off and handing it to Steve. "Just play along." She told him. Steve just rolled his eyes in amusement at her actions but slipped the ring into his pocket nonetheless.

When Evie and Steve came in Irene looked over in excitement and stood up. Evie just smiled at her, "hey 'Rene. How’s Freya?" Evie asked trying to sound casual but she was struggling to hold in the grin that she had been on her face since Steve proposed.

"Evie! Steve! She’s asleep in her room! How did it go?"

Evie smiled up at Steve and took his hand, "it was pretty fun. Had a nice meal."

"And the library?!"

Evie frowned and glanced at Steve and then back at Irene, "library?" She asked.

Irene suddenly looked devastated. "What?! Steve you did not chicken out?! No you’re Captain America! Tell me you did not?"

Evie’s frown grew worried and glanced between them, "Steve? What on earth is she talking about?" But she couldn't hide her smile when she looked back at Irene.

Irene's eyes widened realising what Evie was doing and she grinned, "You little- can I see it?! Where is it?"

"You've seen it a million times." Steve said as he pulled it out of his pocket to give to Evie, "Seriously, she was so excited to see it that she almost fell off the roof when Thor and I got back."

Evie's eyes widened and Irene shrugged, "it's exciting. But it's different to see it on her hand!" And when Evie slipped it on again, fitting perfectly onto her finger.

Irene squealed again, "it's beautiful! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you."

Irene pulled them into a hug, “when are you gonna tell the others?”

Steve rose an eyebrow, “everyone knows.”

“They do?” Evie asked.

“Well, I only spoke to Irene and Bruce about it and obviously Thor to get the gem, but Bruce would have told Tony, who would have told Pepper who would have told Nat, who would have told Clint. Oh, and Irene would have told Mycroft.”

Irene looked sheepish and Steve made a ‘told you so’ motion with his head, Evie just laughed, “we’ll confirm it tomorrow at breakfast. Right now I think we have other plans.” She winked at Steve who just swallowed and nodded.

Irene laughed, “I’ll leave you two alone then.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they announced it – to which nobody was surprised but all excited and happy for them.

It was hard trying to explain it to Freya, “we’re getting married.” They told her.

“Mawied?” she repeated slowly.

“It means we’ll be together as a family.”

The almost two year old frowned, “You not now?” She looked between them.

“We are but marriage is different. Mummy will be in a beautiful dress and you will be as well.”

“Why?”

“Because we want to be married.”

“Oh.” Freya obviously didn’t understand but she just nodded in acceptance and wandered off to play with her toys. Later, unbeknownst to Evie and Steve, Freya had pestered Irene about it until she understood fully. 

When Evie got to work she had barely walked into her classroom, she taught a lot of the danger room sessions with the assistance of Logan, who she'd become good friends with, private tutoring of the powers similar to hers, and the occasional English class.

She had an English lesson but as she entered the classroom Elsa, a highly sensitive telepath laughed suddenly.

“Well, congratulations Miss Rae. Should we start calling you Mrs Rogers now?”

Evie grinned, “thank you. But, Elsa, what have we said about invading peoples thoughts?”

“I can’t help it when you’re screaming what you think."

Evie opened her mouth to argue but then she nodded, that wasn’t a huge surprise; she hadn’t stopped thinking about it.

“Hold on, what?” Jason, Elsa’s boyfriend who can create illusions, asked, looking between them. He was a little slow to piece things together usually, but his illusions were of Loki's standards.

Evie walked to the front of the class and held up her left hand, “Steve asked me to marry him yesterday. I said yes. Obviously.”

There was a noise of excitement that went around the room before someone cheered and then everyone started laughing and clapping and someone whistled and someone else yelled, “yeah you did Miss!”

Evie laughed, “thank you everyone, now c’mon, as much as I’d love to celebrate and have a party but we actually need to do some work.”

Everyone groaned but pulled Of Mice and Men, the book they had been studying, in front of them.

There was a break after a couple of hours and Evie grabbed two slices of pizza from the fridge and headed to the spot by the river – Logan and her usually had lunch together, since he only taught in the danger rooms and would spend his lunches here or in his room.

Logan turned when he heard her approaching and grinned, Evie held up the second piece of pizza she brought for him, he nodded and just took it from her silently as she sat down beside him and lazily began creating water sculptures as they both sat in comfortable silence for a while.

They both felt more comfortable here than inside with everybody that just gossiped or chatted about mundane things. They'd go inside if it was too cold, or if the ground was wet (rain was no problem for her), usually to the study room where only a few of the children would be.

“Congrats by the way.” Logan said suddenly and nodded towards her hand.

Evie grinned, “thanks.”

“Can I...” he gestured to her hand and Evie nodded and held up her hand closer to him so that he could see it, he inspected it for a moment and sniffed it before frowning, “what gem is it?”

“Irvinal.” Logan rose an eyebrow, “it’s from Asgard.”

“Huh. Wow.”

Evie nodded, “yeah, I asked Thor and apparently it’s quite difficult to make anything with it, only skilled people make things like this and Steve spent ages practising.”

Logan nodded, “it’s very well done, I like the colours."

“It’s amazing.”

“So uh, everything’s good with the Captain?”

Evie grinned and nodded, “it’s fantastic.”

“How’s crazy and green giant doing?” Those where his nicknames for Irene and Bruce. Evie had spoken to him about Irene losing the baby because she needed somebody outside the group to talk to and Logan was happy to listen, a surprisingly good person to vent to and once after she had regained her memory – and after Freya was born, she was angry. Logan made her spar with him and she could go all out without hurting him, he was obviously careful with her. “’specially with Iron ass’s kid on the way?”

Evie shrugged, “I uh, I think they’re doing alright, I mean I don’t see them in private but when I do, they seem to be getting on with their lives. Irene has told me that she’s thinking about adoption but I’m not sure how serious this discussion is.”

“Has she thought about surrogacy?”

Evie shrugged, “I mentioned it but she didn’t seem to consider it much, I think it’s still too soon.” Logan nodded thoughtfully. “But c’mon lets discuss something happier! How was your day?”

Logan rose an eyebrow, “I thought you wanted to discuss something happier?”

Evie rolled her eyes and laughed at Logan’s mournful tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Evie got home she immediately went to find Irene, finding her in the kitchen making dinner with Clint, “’Rene?” Evie spoke up, Irene turned and her eyes widened.

“Evie! No, leave.”

“What?”

“Dinner, for you and Steve. Leave now.”

“I uh-” Evie glanced over at the pot Clint was stirring in a bored sort of way but Irene quickly stepped in front of her.

“No.”

“Right. I- can I ask you something?”

“Yes. But over there, you alright for a sec Clint?”

“Yep.” Clint grinned at them both before turning back to his bored stirring.

“Thanks.” Irene dragged Evie across the room away from the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask you something about the wedding...” Evie hesitated and Irene’s eyes widened in sudden excitement and knowing, Evie saw this and rolled her eyes, Irene had been expecting it, of course. "Maid of honour. I assume you would like that position?”

Irene squealed and hugged her, “of course I would!” Evie laughed and hugged her back, Irene kissed her cheek and pulled back dragging Evie towards the elevator, “thank you for asking me, but we can discuss this later. Don’t let Steve come here.” And shoved Evie into the elevator.

As the doors closed, Evie laughed at Irene’s actions, “Jarvis, could you take me to wherever Mycroft is?”

“I’m afraid I cannot as he is not in the building.”

“Oh.” Evie frowned, “okay, just to my floor then, can you let me know when he turns up?”

“Of course.”

It wasn’t until dinner was ready, when Mycroft turned up, for the first time in months, everybody was there, Irene apparently had enforced it. So Evie had to wait until after the meal, which was very enjoyable, before she dragged Mycroft into a corner of the room to talk to him semi-privately.

“Croft,”

“Yes?”

“So y’know Steve and I are getting married?”

“I’m quite aware, yes.”

"And my father, well I haven't seen him since I was four."

"Yes..." Mycroft frowned, Evie never mentioned her father as long as she could avoid it, it was something she had just accepted and moved on with. She had mentioned wanting to find him again but only to find out why he left. She doesn’t want anything else to do with him.

"I need someone to walk with me up the aisle." Evie continued. Mycroft's eyes widened as he realised what Evie was saying, "would you Mycroft? I would love that more than anything."

She wants him to walk her up the isle? Yes they were friends, but since Sherlock died, their friendship was never the same as it was before; Mycroft had never been the same, so he was shocked but also excited and extremely pleased.

"Evie- yes. Yes, I would be honoured."

Evie grinned and hugged him; he hesitated from his shock before patting her back awkwardly.

It was a huge thing to give her away at her wedding but he couldn’t wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was sat alone in the common room drawing and thinking about who he wanted to be his best man, everyone here was his friend. He loves them all as family equally and picking one would be hard.

Clint, he didn’t see Clint as often as the others as he was quite often on missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. and when he is at home they didn’t have much in common so the conversations weren’t substantial, most of their socialising consisted of sparing. But Clint was still a very good friend, he trusted him and they do get along, but maybe not to the best man extent.

Then there was Thor, again he doesn’t see Thor that often, he was usually with Jane or in Asgard but when he was around they got along brilliantly, they both had quite a bit in common. But maybe they didn't hang out enough to be best man.

Mycroft, they spoke often. Mycroft seemed to trust Steve a lot since that day. They had become quite close, but he'll be walking Evie up the isle so he'll be a bit busy to be best man.

Then there was Tony and Bruce, the two that Steve was considering the most.

Bruce, he had confided in many times, they understand each other and had grown close over the years. They had quite a bit in common and enjoyed each other’s company.

And Tony, a few years ago he would have scoffed at the idea of having Tony as his best man, the annoying arrogant idiot that he thought was nothing like the honourable Howard he had known. But then he got to know Tony, realised how much Tony actually is like his dad and how actually brilliant Tony actually is. And once Tony seemed to get his head out of his arse and realise that Steve wasn't a 'pompous asshat' they actually got along fantastically. Tony found it hard talk about things but he did talk to Steve about a lot of things that were difficult for him and Steve did the same.

Steve realised that as he thought about everyone, he had already made up his mind. He wants Tony as his best man.

But now that means asking him.

"JARVIS, where’s Tony?" Steve asked suddenly.

"Right behind you." JARVIS answered as Steve heard:

"I'm right here."

"Oh." Steve turned around sheepishly to see Tony in the kitchen making coffee and looking at Steve with an amused smile.

Tony chuckled, "what's up gramps?"

"I uh," Steve hesitated and stood up from the sofa to join Tony in the kitchen, "I was wondering if you would like to be my best man...?"

Tony was pouring milk into his coffee and he just froze, pouring the milk until it spilt over the mug and off the side dripping onto his feet. Steve stepped back from the very milk coffee looking at Tony worriedly, it took Tony a moment but he finally stopped pouring the milk and jumped backwards. "Ops." Tony muttered but waved his hand in a 'I'll worry about that later' motion before turning back to Steve. "Me?"

Steve nodded, "You."

"Why me?"

Steve shrugged, "we're friends."

"I thought that you would ask Bruce." Tony admitted.

Steve smiled softly at Tony's complete shock, "but I'm asking you."

Tony nodded and seemed to shake himself out of his shock and grinned at Steve, "yeah. That, I would like that. Yeah. Uh- thank you Steve. For asking me." Tony nodded; he didn’t seem to know what to do with himself and busied himself with cleaning up properly.

Steve just nodded not knowing what else to say.

Tony nodded again awkwardly, put the mug in the dishwasher before stiffly turning and heading into the elevator. Steve smiled softly at Tony’s reaction and went back to the sofa where he had been drawing.

Tony headed to the training room hoping to find Thor. He was working on a punching bag but when he saw Tony standing awkwardly by the door, he stopped, grabbing the punching bag to stop it from swinging and smiled at Tony.

"Man of Iron, is something the matter?"

"I uh- Thor, you're good with words and stuff,"

"I'm not sure my father would agree, but as you seem to compare me to a great writer as Shakespeare. Why do you ask?"

“I uh, I need a best man speech.”

Thor frowned, “in what way are you the best man?”

“For Steve.”

Thor cocked his head, still not understanding. “Steve has decided for you to be a best man?”

“His best man.” Tony seemed to realise why Thor was confused, “for his wedding. The groom chooses one of his friends to be his best man who helps to organise the wedding and stag night and other things. You don’t have that in Asgard?”

Thor shook his head, “no. From what I have heard and seen Earth and Asgardian weddings are similar but with many differences. But maybe one day you will all come to a wedding in Asgard and see for yourself. For now, you would like help writing a speech?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five months later Pepper went into labour and 22 hours later, William Edwin Stark was born.

Every stood around the bed by the very tired Pepper. Tony held William and was just staring at the sleeping baby boy.

"I'm a dad." He was repeating a few times making everyone laugh.

"I know the feeling." Steve said shifting Freya higher up on his waist, she was leaning towards Tony and William trying to see him.

"It looks strange." Freya commented.

"He's a baby." Steve informed her.

"Why's he so pink and wrinkly?"

"Cause he's just been born."

"Oh." Freya frowned obviously trying to understand but didn’t.

"Would you like to hold him?" Tony asked. Freya's eyes widened.

“What if I drop him?”

“You won’t. Sit down on the bed." Tony told her.

Freya wiggled out of Steve's arms and sat down on the edge of the bed by Pepper's legs, her own legs dangling over the side.

"Put your arms how I am." Tony told her, Freya attempted to do so but Steve moved to fix her arm positioning.

Tony bent down and carefully put William into her arms, "you've got to make sure to keep his head up." Tony said, shifting Freya’s hand to make sure she was holding him correctly before carefully releasing William. She's very strong for a three year old. Loki's strength they all assumed and Thor had said that it was likely.

Freya sat completely still as she held him in her arms and just stared at him.

Everyone smiled at the toddler's wide eyes full of wonder. Clint couldn't resist taking a picture on his phone.

"William." She spoke up eventually. "Hello William. I'm Freya. You're big cousin." She spoke to him and all of the adults just smiled at each other. "I'll teach you all of the things!" she giggled, "and how to control your powers. I'm not able to full control yet but I will be and you’ll be better cause of me."

"He won't have powers like you, baby." Steve told her softly. Freya looked up at her dad with a confused frown.

"Why not?"

"Because you're powers are special. You have them because of Loki." Steve told her, wanting to explain this to her in a way she would understand.

"Oh. Who's Loki?"

They had mentioned him before in passing but they weren't sure when the best time is to tell a toddler that her dad isn't her real dad.

But now seemed to be a good opening. Steve and Evie glanced at each other to confirm that now they should explain, the rest of the Avengers just stayed silent and left them to it.  
"He is your biological dad. Which means that he is half the reason you were born. You have a lot of similarities to him in your powers and some of your looks."

Freya frowned, "you're my daddy?"

Steve smiled softly, "yes. I am. But only because I chose to be."

"So, uncle Tony, are you William's bio...lonigical daddy?"

"Biological." Tony corrected, "and yes I am."

"How?"

"We'll explain that when you're older. But know that although you have two daddy's. I am you're daddy and I love you like you are my biological daughter."

Freya nodded still looking confused but accepting. "So I still call you daddy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

And she turned back to William, "well then I can't teach you how to use your powers but I'll teach you other things and use my powers to make sure you have everything you want."

Everyone relaxed at how calmly and accepting that Freya took his new information about Steve not being her biological dad. They know she doesn't really understand yet but it was there now. She knows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They brought William home only a few hours later and they gave him in Freya's old cot. She had long since moved to a 'big girl bed'. But for now he lay in a car seat in the common room as everyone cooed over him.

Freya was the first one to call him 'Will' rather than 'William' and then it stuck.

Tony was adjusting very well to being a dad, after having Freya to look after for the last couple of years he was used to it but he still couldn’t get over the fact that this baby is his.

Just under four months later was the wedding but first the hen do and stag night.

For the hen do Irene organised a weekend away at Tony’s house in LA, they invited Marie, and Kitty along from the X-mansion as Evie has gotten close to them from working there. They also invited Storm but she refused having to look after the school so the others could be there and to help get the mansion ready for the wedding on Sunday which they planned to have at the extremely secure mansion.

They left on the Thursday afternoon; the wedding was to be on that Sunday.

Pepper was nervous about leaving William, her first time away from her baby, but William stayed with all of the guys including her daddy and Freya.

The girls spent the weekend just relaxing, swimming and shopping; they even told S.H.I.E.L.D to leave them for the weekend unless a national crisis emerged.

On the Saturday night they all went out for a meal, “ready for tomorrow Evie?” Marie asked her.

Evie grinned widely, “yes. I can’t wait.”

“No cold feet at all?”

Evie shook her head, answering immediately, “no. Not at all. I mean, I’m afraid I’ll trip walking up the aisle, but marrying Steve? I still can’t believe he wants to marry me.”

“You’re a lucky woman Evie. Having Captain America.”

Evie smiled, “yeah. I’ve got Steve Rogers as well.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the weekend the men also relaxed and on the Saturday evening, Tony booked out a pub for just them, gave Freya and William to Storm and Co. to babysit and invited Bobby and Logan to the stag do.

“So, Captain,” Leo said, “looking forward to married life?”

“So very much. I love Evie and to marry her? I can’t think of anything better.” Steve answered honestly.

“Yuck. We’re going to the cheesy romance so early on in the night?” Tony complained, “I am not drunk enough for this.” At that he took another large drink of his larger.

“So not planning on popping the question to Pepper anytime soon?” Bobby asked him.

Tony’s eyes widened, “we’ve had a kid, how about we save the rest for later.”

“How romantic.” Bruce muttered.

“What about you Bruce?” Bobby asked, “you and Irene?”

Bruce shrugged, “one day yeah I would love to marry Irene.”

Clint hesitated before speaking carefully, “what about adopting a kid?”

Bruce looked away for a moment considering his words, “we’ve discussed it. And again, one day maybe. Neither of us are ready for that yet thought.”

“Understandable.” Clint nodded taking a swig of his drink.

“How about you Steve?” Mycroft asked.

Steve rose an eyebrow, “we already have a kid?”

Mycroft chuckled rolling his eyes, “I mean another kid. You and Evie?”

“Oh right. We haven’t discussed it at all but I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. I’d just worry that Freya might think I love him or her more. Of course I wouldn’t. And obviously that’s not going to stop me from having another baby with Evie but just a concern."

"An obvious one but it'll be fine Steve. Freya is a clever, wonderful young girl."

Steve smiled at Bobby’s comment.

"So, c'mon! Is this a party or what?!" Tony yelled out desperate for the 'woman talk' to be over and played some loud music making Steve and the others laugh.

Steve and Bruce stayed sober while everyone else slowly got drunk, Thor even brought Asgardian alcohol along so that Steve could enjoy that (though Thor did enjoy some of the Earth beers – he always complained they just weren't of a high enough quality) seeing as it was the only alcohol he knew that would actually get him drunk – but he chose to stay fairly sober anyways. He was getting married tomorrow, after all.


	54. Wedding

_Evie opened her eyes and frowned. She was in her room in the tower or the room she was staying in L.A but she knew this bedroom, it’s_ her _bedroom._

_Her and Jake’s bedroom. Evie gasped and sat up, what the hell? Had everything been a dream? Steve, the Avengers, Freya, Loki? Everything?_

_“Hey beautiful.”_

_Evie jumped and looked up to see Jacob sitting on the window seat, holding a book._

_“Jacob?”_

_“It’s me.” He told her softly, her put his book down and stood up to join her on the bed, sitting crossed legged in front of her. Evie slowly reached out and lightly touched his cheek. She could feel him beneath her hand, his warm skin, her hand moved to rest on his chest, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing._

_“But- how? I don’t understand?”_

_“You’re dreaming Evie.”_

_“I am?”_

_“Yeah. A nice dream but a dream nonetheless.”_

_“I-”_

_“You’ve been thinking about me lately.”_

_“I’m always thinking about you Jake. I miss you every day.”_

_Jacob laughed, “I know but lately, since Steve proposed, you’ve been thinking about me more than usual.”_

_“I-” Evie nodded, “yeah I have. I guess, I feel guilty about marrying Steve when I’ve already married you.”_

_“You shouldn’t feel guilty Evie. I told you I want you to be happy after I died and look, you managed to do that. I’m so proud of you.”_

_Evie felt tears coming to her eyes and she smiled at Jacob, “thank you Jacob.”_

_“No. Thank you Evie. You made me the happiest man alive when I was alive. Y’know what? I’m the happiest man dead.” Evie let out a watery chuckle, that was such a Jacob thing to say. He grinned at her laugh, “but look, stop these guilty thoughts. All of them, I know you’re still wondering how Steve could love you after all that crap with Loki. But he does and I would as well. So stop it and just look forward to the wedding tomorrow ‘kay?”_

_Evie nodded, “yeah.”_

_“Good.” Jacob lent forward and captured Evie’s lips in his, just a soft kiss; Evie closed her eyes and just felt Jacob again. “I love you Evie.” He whispered._

 

Evie woke up so quickly and sat up in her bed in L.A. It had been dream (and some quiet part of her mind was almost unhappy about that), but it felt so real, her lips were still tingling. She walked to the window and looked out it across the sea and up to the clear sky where the stars were clear.

She smiled softly, “I love you to Jacob.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The girls woke up early to catch a flight back into New York.

The wedding was due to be held at the X-mansion due to the large outside grounds, the beautiful scenery and the brilliant security around the mansion. Plus they employed any mutant above the age of 16 – if in enough control of his or her powers and was deemed trustworthy enough – were placed in strategic points around the mansion to keep gate-crashers and the press away and they assigned Danny – a mutant who can multiple himself – to be the usher.

When Freya saw his ability she giggled and copied him, the only difference being hers are illusions where as his are solid and they began a competition on who could make more until Storm told them both off for basically taking up the entire area with copies of themselves.

The wedding was going to be at the back of the mansion in front of the forest with the fields and plants around them.

One of the mutants there could control nature and plant growth and was given the job of making all of the plant growth around them grow and look beautiful.

They had employed a S.H.I.E.L.D trusted photographer because as nice as it was having JARVIS recording everything, there was something fantastic about having an actual photographer taking the pictures.

The girls arrived at the mansion by 12 to get their hair and makeup done, the men arrived soon after that but Evie and Steve were kept on separate floors to ensure they didn’t see each other.

There was half an hour to go before the wedding where Evie was standing in front of a full length mirror just staring at herself in shock. When there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Evie called out distractedly.

The door opened and in the mirror Evie saw Nino and Anya, Jacob’s parents, walk into the room, she gasped and spun around to see them properly, “oh my god!” she stepped forward to hug them both excitedly.

“Evie, you look...beautiful.” Nino told her. She blushed.

“Thank you. When did you get here?”

“About half an hour ago.” Anya answered, “I think we’ve been introduced to everyone important.”

Evie laughed, “I can’t believe you made it!”

“We were given first class tickets here, even if we didn’t want to come – which we did more than ever – how could we refuse _that_?” Nino winked at Evie who just grinned at him, when she told them about being engaged they promised to save up and get tickets to come to the wedding but Evie asked Tony and he immediately sent them first class tickets so that they could definitely come without the stress of money.

“How are you doing? Nervous?” Anya asked looking Evie up and down.

“No, just excited. And...” She hesitated, she hadn’t said this out loud but these were the only people she could voice these particular thoughts to. “Last night I had a dream, it was of Jacob.” Both Nino and Anya’s eyes widened slightly, “I’ve been feeling, I duno guilty about marrying Steve every time I thought about Jacob and in the dream he told me off for it.”

They both laughed at that, “good. If he hadn’t told you off we would.”

“I know, I just... this wedding, it’s so different. My last wedding was in a hospital. And obviously that wasn’t a bad thing. I’m so glad Jake and I got even just a few days of being married, but I just feel like...Jacob would be jealous but happy about this right now?”

Nino nodded, “well I can tell you for certain that he would be happy. He always wanted you to be happy. Like you are now.”

“You found someone else that loves you like Jacob did.”

Evie nodded, “oh god I’ve missed you both.”

“We’ve missed you Evie.” Anya spoke for the both of them and they hugged her again and kissed her cheek.

“We should go sit down but we’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.” Evie smiled and watched them leave the room.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Steve was alone in his room, 15 minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start, looking out the window where everyone was getting seated, some agents from S.H.I.E.L.D, a lot of mutants and friends within the X-mansion, Bruce was outside talking to Irene’s parents.

He needs to go down there soon and wait to see his beautiful soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle.

He was about to get married.

He was excited but also extremely nervous. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but part of him was worried that Loki would turn up.

He he'd had the same dream a few times since he decided to propose to Evie, in the dream he was always in the ceremony and Loki storming in saying that Evie couldn't marry Steve and will marry him instead and Evie would go with him. He knew it was completely illogical – for one, Loki was still in the prison, so whenever he caught himself over worrying about that particularly, he told himself off. It wouldn't happen. Loki was locked up and couldn't escape, and Evie wouldn’t go with him. Steve knows that now but he couldn’t help but worry he is wrong.

There was a knock on the door and he turned to see Tony walk into the room and smile at Steve.

“You ready?”

Steve nodded, “I’m ready.”

“Let’s go then.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

There was only a few minutes to go and Evie glanced out the window to see Steve standing at the front nervously tapping his foot. Tony was standing beside him and whispered something that made Steve laugh in a slightly skittish way. Trust Tony to be trying to defuse some of the tension.

There was a knock on the door and Evie turned to see Mycroft come into the room, he stared at Evie for a while, “wow. Evie- you look stunning.”

Evie blushed, “thank you Croft.”

He grinned, “are you ready?”

“I’m ready.”

Mycroft grinned and held out his arm.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The music started and Steve straightened up and turned around to face the back door of the mansion.

His heart was beating so quickly, he was terrified. He was about to get married to Evie.

The doors opened and Freya walked through grinning at her daddy as she began to place the flower petals on the ground, Steve winked at her and then Evie walked through the door Steve felt like his heart just stopped.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was curled and some of it was plated around her head almost like a tiara keeping the rest of her hair behind her ears and holding the vial in place.

And her dress. It was only across one shoulder, around her waist was a silver diamond encrusted belt, past the belt the dress began to flair outwards, flowing down past her feet.

It was beautiful.

Mycroft walked beside her, Evie gripping his arm tightly.

The brides maids walk behind her and when Evie reached Steve, Mycroft placed Evie’s hands into Steve’s, smiled and then moved to sit down. Steve stared down into Evie’s brown eyes and she stared into his blue eyes, “I love you.” Steve mouthed.

“I love you too.” Evie mouthed back just smiling, and even as the minister began to speak they kept their eyes on each other.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Captain Steven Rogers and Evelyn Rae in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Steve held his breath, this was it. In almost every one of his dreams, Loki would appear right now and take Evie away from him, but nobody spoke, he could almost hear tumbleweed flowing by at the silence. He relaxed slightly in relief and Evie’s eyes widened slightly as she realised what he had been thinking, her hand tightened in his and he nodded very slightly.

“Now the vows. Evelyn?”

“Steve... I- I thought I had found my Prince and then, he died and I never thought I would find another Prince, but then I found you.” Evie looked away from a moment taking a deep breath, tears springing to her eyes (which she hoped wouldn't fall and ruin her makeup) and then turned back to Steve to see that there are tears in his eyes as well. “We’ve gone through so much together and you’re still here, I can’t quite believe it. I don’t think I ever will be able to believe it. But you _are_ here, I just- thank you for being here, being with me and I can’t wait to spend our future together. I love you Steve.”

“Steve?” The minister said.

“Evie,” Steve spoke up softly, "I've made a lot of hard decisions in my life. Each and every one of them has led me right here and I do not regret a single one of them. We've gone through so much, pain, grief, loss. But we've also had a lot of happiness and even the darkness moments brought us the brightest light. Our beautiful daughter." He looked towards Freya who sat in the front row as he said that. She was grinning from ear to ear. "So, no. I wouldn't change anything that brought me here today. And the idea of spending the rest of my life with you? I can't think of anything better. I love you Evelyn Rae."

Evie was openly crying now and Steve reached forwards using his thumb to wipe the tears.

“Do we have the rings?” The minister continued, Tony handed the minister the two rings, “Steve, you have the privilege of placing this ring on Evelyn’s finger in virtue of the exclusive covenant relationship into which you now enter. Repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honour you.”

Steve held Evie’s left hand in hers and slipped the ring onto her finger, “I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honour you.”

Evie giggled again, as the minster continued, “Evelyn, you have the privilege of placing this ring on Steve’s finger in virtue of the exclusive covenant relationship into which you now enter. Repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honour you.”

Evie’s hands were shaking as she slipped the ring onto Steve’s finger “I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honour you.”

"Steve, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Evelyn, do you take this man-"

"I do!" Evie interrupted without meaning to and then paused at her jump start. "Oh sorry. Uh..." Evie smiled sheepishly and Steve laughed and the minister smiled in understanding.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The minister spoke and without another moment they both lent forward in a kiss. "And now, by the authority invested in me as a minister of the Gospel, and in accordance with the laws of the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife."

When they separated and turned to grin at the cheering audience the minster spoke again, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Right, best man speech then?" Tony said to Steve once everybody seemed to be seated in the reception. Steve nodded and Tony stood up clinking his spoon against the glass. Everyone immediately quietened down and looked towards Tony.

Tony cleared his throat and his eyes gazed across the room, taking in all of the people turning to look at him.

“Now, I am more used to speaking about myself,” He begins, a handful of people around the room let out a chuckle, “but today we’re here to celebrate people who are not me. We are all gathered to celebrate two people; Evie and Steve Rogers. I first met Steve on board the-” Natasha let out a slight cough and Tony glanced at her for a moment, “...secrete superhero meeting place.” He continued, quickly correcting himself.

“Of course we all grew up hearing about ‘The Man, The Myth, The Legend that was Captain America.’ Me more than most. My father would mention the great Steve Rogers from back in the day. In fact, he wouldn’t shut up about him sometimes. He managed to get me to look up to him. Steve Rogers, the man that jumped into a Hydra base and rescued hundreds of prisoners. Then he managed to walk them back across a warzone. But I digress. After meeting Steve I have to agree with my father. He is truly a special man, and I don’t just mean that thanks to science he is at the peak of human conditioning. He is one of the greatest men who I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He is smart, even if it did take his war time brain weeks to understand how the ‘box of flashing lights’ allowed him to speak to people on the other side of the world.” The room filled with laughter, from everyone but Steve who sat there trying to contain a smile. “He is a born leader. He is also the most kind-hearted person I have ever met. He was even judged ‘worthy’ by Mjölnir.”

“But he has one weakness. Beautiful women make him turn from Captain America to Captain Obvious,” Evie let out a giggle, remembering the first time they met. “And there has been one beautiful person that has set his heart aflutter more than anyone who has come before. And she is the woman you see before you. I first heard about Evie from her blog. Which if you ever get a chance is a rather interesting read. One of my favourite lines is ‘Yes. _THE_ Tony Stark; Genius Billionaire Iron Man!’.” Evie blushed making Tony smirk at her, “but we first met and the poor girl was terrified. She also seemed to _love_ JARVIS and was rather nerdy. So naturally I liked her. She stood the test of time and the test of spending time with us lot.” The Avengers all nodded in approval. “She even managed to save our asses once or twice,” he continued, casting a hand to his fellow avengers. “But Evie isn’t just nerdy, resilient, powerful, and a little crazy, she is loving too.”

“Now I have told you about the two of them separately, how about the two together? Like all couples, it started with a first sight. Across a room full of books, it then blossomed into a full romance, and finally love. Sure there have been there ups and there have most definitely been the downs, but they always managed to move through it and have a beautiful fantastic baby girl." Freya looked up at that from where she sat beside Evie and grinned, "If I believed in such nonsense I would say that these two were destined for each other. But I think I will settle for; no matter what nothing will keep the new Mrs and Mr Rogers apart, truly till death do you part. So I would like to raise a glass to the newlyweds." Everyone lifted up there glasses with noises of agreement, "Now - let’s party."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The first dance was done to ‘Next to Me’ by Emeli Sandé.

As the song started, Steve put his hand on her waist and took her other hand; she put her hand on his shoulder and they began to move to the music, Steve leading Evie through the dance floor. They were moving, eyes locked on the other, gliding through the dance floor. Nobody else mattered but each other.

Evie didn’t think she’d ever believe that this is happening, after _everything_ she’s been through. Everything that’s happened, she’s married to the man she loves. The man who loves her.

The song, it was perfect, because she will always find him next to her and her next to him. She couldn’t believe it nor understand it. But she wasn’t going to complain.

As the song finished, everyone cheered and clapped and then someone grabbed Steve’s leg. He looked down to see Freya so bent down to pick her up and kissed her cheek, “hey baby, want a dance?”

“Yeah!” Steve laughed and started swaying with her in his arms. Evie stood beside them grinning, then someone grabbed her from behind into a hug. For a split second Evie thought it was Sherlock, he was here at her wedding.

“Glad you didn’t fall over?” Leo.

Evie grinned and turned around to face him, “Steve woulda caught me.” She said and Steve glanced over and winked.

“Every time.”


	55. Penthouse

Evie and Steve stepped into the elevator and just smiled at the other. The honeymoon had been a fantastic 10 days, but now, back to reality. They were however excited and pleased to see Freya – they'd missed her a lot.

The elevator stopped suddenly at the common room and the two frowned, "JARVIS? We said our floor." Evie said.

"I cannot do that."

"What? Why?"

"Mr Stark has requested so. He will explain." And the doors opened to see Tony standing in the kitchen of the common room making coffee.

He turned to grin at them, "hey guys, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great thanks." Evie answered, "how’s everything here?"

Tony shrugged, "same old same old really."

"Where is everyone?"

"Out somewhere, Bruce and Irene have taken Freya out for ice cream I think."

"Oh, okay."

"Why can't we go to our floor?" Steve asked and Tony smirked.

"Well, you see you two go married last week." They both nodded and rose an eyebrow at Tony, "and well, yeah, here at the tower you do have privacy, you're own floor. But it's not real privacy with everyone able to just come in and well it's still here at the tower. So, come with me." Tony headed into the elevator.

Evie and Steve frowned, they heard what Tony was implying but they didn’t want to think about it in case it wasn’t what they thought.

They followed Tony into the elevator, “don’t forget your suitcase.” Tony told them just before the two stepped into the elevator.

They went down to the garage where Tony looked sadly at his sports car and climbed into a white and blue five door swift to give Evie and the suitcases some space in the back.  
He drove out of the tower and they drove for less than ten minute before reaching a large apartment building on Bloome Street.

"What's going on Tony?" Evie asked again carefully, but Tony didn't answer, he just led them out the car and into the building.

A man stood at the front desk and greeted them all as they got into the elevator.

Tony pressed for the top floor and Evie and Steve looked at each other very confused.

When the elevator stopped it opened up into a small corridor with a single door in front of them.

Tony grabbed a key and opened the door.

Inside the room Evie and Steve gasped.

The apartment was a large opened planned room, a penthouse, to the left was a large kitchen with a double door fridge, a large oven, a breakfast bar cutting off the kitchen to the rest of the room. In the corner was 'Buddy', the cleaning robot, and there were some stairs leading into another floor. Under the stairs was a door and on further inspection they found it to be a bathroom.

In front of them was a living room, with a sofa in the middle of the room opposite a large TV and a table between it. Further across the room was a dining table beside large windows opening up to show a beautiful view of New York.

To the right was a door and when they opened it, it opened up into an office, with a desk and bookshelves full of books from their floor in the Tower.

They headed upstairs to find five doors, four bedrooms and a bathroom. Everything was decorated with their stuff from the tower, even the bedrooms, her and Steve's bedroom, Freya's bedroom and two spare bedrooms.

"Oh my god." Evie said again, she had been repeating it over and over again as they walked around the apartment.

When they came back downstairs Bruce, Irene and Freya were sat on the sofa. Freya was asleep between Irene and Bruce.

"Hey." Irene waved.

"What's going on?" Evie asked again and Tony laughed.

"We figured that now you're married you'd want your own place. We know you've been talking about it. So, we got you the penthouse."

Evie frowned, "how did you know?" She hadn't told anyone asides Steve about wanting to move out and trying to find their own place.

"You forget JARVIS watches you don't you? You didn't ask him to keep it private so I asked him." Tony shrugged. "Oh and while saying that, JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thanks." He said to the ceiling them turned to grin at the newlyweds, "JARVIS is installed just in this apartment, not the entire building."

"Tony- but this place must have cost-"

"All the mortgage is paid off. Even the bills are paid off for the next 3 months." Tony said, "my wedding present to you."

"Tony-" Evie said her voice suddenly really high. "That is- this is-"

Tony grinned, "thought you'd like it."

"Like it?! I freaking love it!" Tony grinned at Evie's enthusiasm and then turned to Steve who had been silent the entire time. "Steve?" Evie prodded, "do you like it?"

Steve jumped and then stared at Evie as if he was waking from a vivid dream.

"This... Tony, it's too much." Tony just shrugged. "How- how did you find- why?"

"Because we thought you'd want the privacy and well, I couldn't think of a better wedding present. And well you're close enough to the tower to be over whenever you want."

"We can't-"

"Don't say you can't accept it. It's too late. It's yours." He grins. "And besides, you get a house or I throw a massive party where I get absolutely smashed. So choose one."

"Tony-"

Tony grinned at the shell-shocked Captain, "glad you like it."

Steve nodded and then turned to Tony and just hugged him. Tony laughed and patted his back awkwardly.

“What about Freya?” Evie asked, gesturing to the sleeping child. “What does she think about this? I assume you explained?”

“She’s excited, worried she won’t see the rest of us, especially William, very often though.” Irene answered. “But we promised we’d still see her all the time.”

Evie nodded and turned back to a still confused looking Steve and a grinning Tony, “Tony-”

“No need to say anything. Just that you’ll take it?”

Evie and Steve looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation before nodding in sync, “we’ll take it.” Steve answered and Tony’s grin widened.

“Fantastic!”

“We’ll head out and let you get acquainted with the place.” Bruce suggested, Irene and Tony agreed. When Irene and Bruce stood up it woke Freya, disorientating her for a minute until she saw her parents.

“Mummy! Daddy!” she cheered jumping off the sofa to hug them, “this is our new house! We have a house. Well ‘partment but it’s huge and we live here ‘stead of the tower but tower is still home. We still have our rooms and stuff but-”

“Freya.” Steve spoke softly interrupting her ramble; she stopped and looked up at her dad curiously written across her face. “Do you like it then?” He asked, he already loves the place but he wouldn’t stay here if his daughter doesn’t like it. She nodded and Steve grinned picking her up and kissing her forehead, “how about we go upstairs and you show me your new bedroom?”

“Yeah!” Freya agreed readily, Steve put her under his arm making her giggle and he ran up the stairs making her laugh harder at the speed of it.

Evie laughed watching them and Irene took hold of her arm, “see you later.” She murmured, Evie nodded and watched them leave before turning and just walking through the large apartment, getting to know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They loved the apartment; it wasn’t long before it became home to them all.

It was only the end of September, a couple of weeks after they moved in when Evie sat in her and Steve's bedroom staring at the small stick in her hand, joy and fear running through her.

The last couple of weeks since the honeymoon she had been feeling sick, had a loss of appetite and just everything she had felt when she was pregnant with Freya.

So, we had to get tested and it was positive. She's pregnant. With Steve’s child.

She knows Steve loves Freya like his own but to have his own flesh and blood would be incredible for him.

Evie thought about this time almost four years ago when she found out about Freya.

At that point she was excited but worried about Loki's reaction and leaving Steve. But now, all she's worried about is that fact that she's pregnant again and will have to go through that again, hopefully with her memory this time.

She knows Steve will be happy. They have spoken about having more kids, but weren’t actively trying exactly but Evie had stopped taking the pill.

So, it wasn’t much of a surprise, more of a triumph really, it was just a lot to take in so suddenly.

Evie went into the living room hoping to find Steve; she did along with a giggling Freya.

Steve was leaning over her tickling her. "No! Daddy! Stop it! Daddy!" Freya was laughing and struggling but Steve just grinned and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Steve laughed loudly then looked up at Evie who was watching them with amused eyes, "Hey Evelyn." Steve greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, uh can we talk?"

Steve's eyes narrowed worriedly and nodded. He kissed Freya's forehead and stood up, "Freya go play with your toys. JARVIS, keep an eye on Freya please."

"Always am Captain."

Freya frowned obviously wanting to be part of this conversation but she nodded and went to her bedroom anyway. “And no eavesdropping.” Steve added, they heard her huff but then she fell silent. JARVIS would tell them if she was anyways.

Evie smiled and sat down next to Steve, she faced the wall for a moment taking a deep breath. Steve reached forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Evie, you can talk to me y'know?"

Evie nodded, "Yeah." She didn’t know why she was so nervous, this was brilliant news and would be to Steve as well, it’s just so huge. But Steve would be ecstatic so she turned around and grinned at Steve, "I'm pregnant."

Steve's eyes widened, he stared at her shocked for a few seconds until he grinned widely and pulled Evie into a hug kissing her deeply, "That is absolutely fantastic Evelyn!"

Evie laughed and hugged him back.

"Evie, oh my word, this...Evie-"

Evie laughed again kissing him softy, "I'm glad you’re glad."

"How could I not be? To have another baby, it's incredible!"

Evie could help but feel quite glad over that he said another baby. She was half expecting him to say 'my own child'.

"When did you find out?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

Steve laughed again, "Great, fantastic. Amazing. I don't know what to say."

Evie laughed, "when should we tell the others?"

"Uh..." Steve shrugged. “We should go to the doctors first, get that tested and confirmed beforehand. Then I guess, tell everyone?”

Evie nodded in agreement, Steve kissed her again before leaning down pulling her shirt up and kissing her belly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waited a month. They got tested, confirmed but they wanted to wait. Just to make sure that this was happening that it wasn't just a dream.

They told Freya first, they had kept it from her knowing that she wouldn’t be able to keep it from the others and then Evie knew she had to tell Irene. It would be hard to Irene to hear after her miscarriage but she would be happy for her.

She found Irene in the common room in the Tower one evening when she was just over 2 months pregnant. Irene was munching on chips and reading a book. But looked up as Evie approached and grinned, "hey! Didn't know you were coming 'round today?"

"Do you ever know when I come to the tower? We do just come in whenever."

Irene shrugged, "I know everything."

Evie rolled her eyes but grinned taking a seat beside Irene, "what'cha reading?"

Irene held up the book 'My blood approves.' "A crappy vampire book for teenagers, but oddly entertaining." Evie laughed, "so, you looked serious when you came over. What's up?"

Evie nodded, "uh, I just wanted to tell you first, I'm pregnant."

Irene's eyes widened, "seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Evie! That's fantastic!" She squealed leaning forward to hug her, "does Steve know yet?"

Evie nodded, "he's known since I've known."

"Brilliant! This is so exciting! I wonder if it's a boy or girl! Name ideas? How far along are you?"

"We've discussed a few names but nothing specific yet. And about two months now."

Irene nodded, "does Freya know?"

"Yeah. We explained it to her a couple of days ago. She’s excited."

“Of course she is! She’s gonna be a big sister! I mean she acts like it with Will but, this is fantastic. Does anyone else know yet?”

“Not yet. We’ve only just decided to tell people.”

Irene nodded, a smile plastered across her face, “I’m so excited! Are you excited? This is exciting!”

Evie couldn’t help but laugh at Irene’s excitement, to be honest Evie was relieved that Irene reacted so happily rather than reacting with distress. “So am I allowed to tell Bruce or...?”

Evie shook her head, “we’re gonna announce it at dinner tonight to whoever’s here. But I wanted to tell you privately...” Evie trailed off leaving the reason unsaid but still obvious.

Irene nodded. “Thank you, but don’t worry about me. I’m so happy for you and Steve. About time Freya gets a sibling! I mean she has William but another baby in our group is fantastic.”

Evie smiled, “it is.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone, of course, was excited for them, and couldn’t wait.

It was a few weeks later Bruce found Steve in the living room drawing; he smiled up at Bruce as he walked in, “hey.”

“Hi.” Bruce walked past Steve and caught a glimpse of the drawing. It was just of Steve himself holding a baby in his arms. "Excited?" Bruce asked helping himself to a drink.

Steve nodded, "very."

Bruce hesitated, "I have to ask...is it...different I guess that fact that this baby will be yours? Your own flesh and blood?"

Steve shrugged, "I won't love the baby more than Freya if that's what you're asking. Freya might not be my flesh and blood but she's my daughter in every other way."

Bruce smiled softly, "Right, good. Sorry, it was just something I was wondering."

Steve shrugged, "Tony actually asked me the same question yesterday. A bit more bluntly though."

Bruce laughed unsurprised at that. “Is Freya excited?”

Steve grinned and nodded, “she’s started putting all her toys in the baby’s room and re-organising them in a way for the baby to play with.”

Bruce laughed. "Well, at least she’s willing to share.”

Steve nodded, “she loves Will. So I hope she’ll feel the same about this baby.”

“I’m sure she will.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two months later, just after Christmas they found out the sex.

A boy.

“We’re having a boy!” Evie announced before the elevator doors had fully opened.

“We’re adopting a baby!” Irene announced back at Evie and Evie paused.

“You serious?”

Irene glanced back at Bruce who was smiling, “yeah. We’ve discussed it before but I guess this...with you having another baby, we want one.” Irene explained, “so we’ve been speaking with some adopting agencies and they want an interview.”

“Irene! That’s fantastic!” Evie squealed running forwards to hug her best friend while Steve stepped forward to give Bruce a hug.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to steal your fire.” Irene apologised after a moment.

Evie laughed, “don’t worry about it. Everyone already knew I’m pregnant. Why didn’t you say anything beforehand?”

“We weren’t going to say anything until confirmation of well, any form.” Bruce answered, “but we actually need your help.”

“Oh?” Evie asked curiously.

“More Steve’s.” Irene added, “before we can go any further we need a letter of recommendation. And who better to write it than Captain America himself?”

Steve’s eyes widened, “yeah. Of course I’ll write one.”

“Really?” Irene asked and Steve grinned.

“I’d be honoured.”


	56. Something Old, Something New

Bruce squeezed Irene's hand comfortingly as they walked into the office for their interview.

He could feel Irene shaking, she was clearly nervous – he is too but he couldn’t tell that to Irene. One of them had to be (or at least pretend to be) confident.

The man behind the desk was average height with cropped black hair; he was wearing a black suit and a hideous bright green tie.

"Ah Mr Banner and Miss Thompson. Nice to see you both." He said walking around the desk to shake their hands. "I'm Craig Fletcher; I’ll be your social worker."

"Nice to meet you Mr Fletcher." Irene greeted him.

"Please, take a seat." He gestured at the two seats by the desk and he walked around to sit on the other side.

Craig shuffled some papers on his desk, pulling out a note pad, before looking up and smiling at the couple, to Irene this felt horribly rehearsed, "I like your idea to get Captain America to write the letter to us."

Irene and Bruce smiled, "well it asked for a friend or family member to write it and Steve is a good friend of ours, someone that has experience with adoption as I believe he wrote in the letter. So we couldn't think of anyone better to write it."

"Oh yes, he adopted his now daughter Freya Rogers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your application was fantastic; you’re both in a great financial situation, your background check looks fantastic, but there are a couple of things that worry me. One of them being the hulk." Both Bruce and Irene nodded having had expected this. "Now I understand that you have control over his Mr Banner but that doesn't mean you won't get frustrated one day and lose control. Especially as children can be difficult, no matter how much you love them, you may get angry one day and-"

“I'm not going to deny that the hulk is dangerous,” Bruce interrupted him, “because he is. Exceptionally so. However there are two children in my household – well one now seen as they moved out but their back so often – and I’ve never gotten that frustrated at any of them. Plus there is the fact that he has never hurt children and never will.”

“How can you be certain of that?”

Bruce laughed to himself and pulled out his phone searching through it for a moment before handing it to Craig. On the phone there was a picture of the Hulk, he looked amused as he held a tea cup in one hand with his pinky finger sticking out, he was wearing a party hat on his head and had Freya sitting on his shoulder holding another tea cup obviously giggling as the picture was being taken.

“What’s this?” Craig asked.

Bruce looked at Irene and they both smiled sadly, “after everything happened when we had the miscarriage, obviously I was upset and angry and one day I snapped, I know when I’m getting to the point when I was going to Hulk so I went to the Hulk-proof room. What I didn’t realise was that Freya was already playing in the room – despite being told many times not to go in there unless she had permission – so when I hulked she was already in the room but the moment the Hulk saw her, he calmed down, only not enough to turn me back. I remember feeling it and you can see it on the video to this, when he just stops and he smiles at Freya. If you want to watch the video I’m sure we can arrange it.” Bruce knew Tony would be able to edit out Freya multiplying herself around the room.

Craig nodded, “that would be good thank you.” He obviously hadn’t expected that as he handed the phone back to Bruce. “And the other thing I must speak to you about, your living arrangement, you live in Avengers tower correct?”

“Tony would argue that it’s called Stark towers.” Irene said then shook her head, “yes. Sorry, yeah, we do.”

“So how many of you live there?”

“Uh,” Irene counted on her fingers, “technically eight of us but Thor, Natasha and Clint are very rarely at home. But the thing is, it’s no different than an apartment building, except we interact with our neighbours daily. Which you’ll see when you come to do the house visit.”

Craig nodded, scribbling hastily, “okay then. And you said you live with other children?”

“Freya and William. I’m sure you know who they are from the news. Freya and her parents moved to a different place after they got married – Tony couldn’t think of a better wedding present. Will lives in the floor above us.” They weren’t going to mention Evie’s second baby until she decided to make it public, soon she won’t have a choice when she’s showing.

“Right, another concern of mine, is the Avengers, I can see children haven’t been injured by living but they are in danger.”

“Anyone knows that if they come near our children they will regret it.” Bruce answered seriously.

“Yes, they are in danger but everyone is always in danger. Living with the Avengers is the safest place because we will know immediately if anything happens and will be protect them, even get them out of the country in less than half an hour if needed." Irene added.

Craig nodded again, “well, I think we’ve got this all sorted through. I’ll give you a call to let you know the date of the house visit?”

“Of course. Thank you very much.” Irene grinned and stood up shaking his hand followed by Bruce before making their way out of the office.

“So...did that go well?” Irene asked once they were sat in the car.

Bruce nodded slowly, “I think it did.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dearest Evie,

It has been many years since we have last spoken. Thor tells me you are doing well and our daughter has grown into a beautiful child. If she looks at all like you then I believe him. However I am not just writing in order to shower you with complements, as nice as that would be. I want to ask a favour of you. One that I expect many of your friends will surely advise against. But despite this I ask that you bring Freya to visit me. I wish to see her again. I do not know if you've told her of me, if you have not I will keep my silver tongue silent.

I just ask that I get to see her again, just for a few minutes. I wish to meet my daughter again.

I will anxiously wait for a response.

With all my love,  
Loki

Evie stared down at the letter; it had appeared on her bed this morning when she came out of the bathroom. Steve hadn't seen it yet. He was out on a run at the moment.

She rested her hand on her pregnant belly, 6 months, with a sigh. Does he know about this pregnancy? Is that why he asked now?

She rarely thought about Loki now days. He was still there in her thoughts, she has his daughter that looks like him and has his powers, it's difficult to forget. And yet the thoughts of him no longer came with feelings of longing. There was still the guilt of course, everything she had done, there would always been the guilt but it no longer made her feel like she was going to curl up in a ball and never move again. Freya and Steve had helped with that. She heard the front door open, Freya squealed and footsteps running towards her daddy and Steve laughed, she heard cheering and knew Steve had picked her up to spin her around.

"Evie?" Steve called a moment later.

"In here." She called back. She wasn't going to hide the letter. It would make her look guilty and she isn’t.

A moment later Steve came in holding Freya at his hip, he frowned when he saw her, "what's wrong? You're pale? Is the baby okay?!"

"Hm? Yeah, he's fine. I just- this arrived this morning."

She handed him the letter, Steve took it and read through it, placing Freya down when she started wiggling uncomfortably. She ran back out of the room and they heard her   
running down the stairs to the living room and starting pestering Pepper about something.

"Ah." Steve murmured when he finished reading the letter. "What are you going to do?"

Evie shrugged, "I don't know." She replied honestly.

"You want to go?"

"I would like to." Evie answered hesitantly. "He wants to see Freya. I don't want to deny him that."

Steve paused, digesting the information. "Is it safe to travel using magic while pregnant?"

"I did last time."

"Not across worlds. Just from Canada to New York."

She shrugged. "Hm, I'll ask Thor then."

Steve nodded, "okay then. You can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to come?" Steve hesitated, “I’d like to. I can’t promise I won’t punch him though.”

She hugged him tightly and muttered, “understandable. But thank you." She felt him smile slightly against her skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out it was safe for Evie to travel as long as Thor had hold of her to ensure she didn’t fall and drift. So, less than a week later Thor took them up to Asgard to visit Loki for the second time since they were separated.

Both Evie and Steve had visited Asgard a couple of times over the years for various celebrations and parties Thor invited his "earth friends" to (a subject of much novelty for a lot of his Asgardian friends) but they would never get used to the magnificent view, the golden and reds glowing under the sun.

They climbed into a horse and carriage to ride over the rainbow bridge, Freya sat between her parent’s eyes wide looking around. She had seen the view before but was probably too young to remember it and she looked to be trying to look at everything at once.

The carriage dropped them off a few metres from the palace and when it became clear that Freya was more interested in looking around than walking, Steve picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

As they walked towards the prison Loki was pacing, he had been told they were coming and was obviously nervous. His eyes widened when he saw Freya, she was sitting on Steve's shoulders her head whipping back and forth as she looked around the dungeons, occasionally shrinking back from particularly nasty looking prisoners before she finally looked towards Loki and her already wide eyes widened along with him. She bent forward to speak to Steve and Loki easily read her lips.

"Is that him, daddy?"

Steve nodded; his eyes were hard as he started back at Loki, his hand gripping Evie's.

Evie.

She hadn't changed; she looked as beautiful as the last time he saw her, except with one major difference. She was heavily pregnant. Thor had mentioned it in passing but Loki hadn't actually expected to see her so far along.

Her eyes locked with him and she smiled slightly at him, he smiled back at her.

They reached the prison, "hello Loki." Evie spoke up first. Steve's hand tightened on her hand.

"Evie." Loki smiled at her before stepping backwards to allow Thor to open the prison.

It had become a standard procedure as Thor came to visit him quite often nowadays. Their brotherhood still had something to recover and after Evie had changed him Loki wanted to at least attempt to reclaim it. Thor seemed to want the same thing, even after everything Loki had done, to his relief.

They stepped inside together; Steve ducking slightly to ensure Freya didn’t hit her head.

"I will return soon." Thor told them, smiling at Loki before closing it and walking away.

“So,” Evie spoke up after a moment of silence, “I need to sit down.”

“Of course.” Loki pulled out the stall from the desk at the side. Evie nodded her thanks and sat down on it as Steve reached up and pulled Freya off his shoulders placing her on the floor.

She was frowning up at Loki before turning around to Steve, "do I call him daddy as well?" Well that answered one question of whether or not she comprehends that he is her biological father.

Steve's eyes were locked on Loki's, who was staring back, waiting for him to make a move and they narrowed before looking back down at Freya. He knelt down to be at her level. "It's completely up to you but just because he is your biological dad, does not mean that he is your daddy."

Freya frowned, "okay... That doesn't answer my question."

Loki couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Do you want to call him daddy?" Freya quickly shook her head at Steve's question, "then don't call him daddy. Call him Loki."

Freya nodded, "okay!" And she turned around to Loki to grin at him, "hi Loki! I'm Freya."

As Steve stood up Loki knelt down, "hello Freya. It's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled at her.

Freya frowned, "again?"

"I saw you once. When you were a baby."

He stood and Evie remembered just how tall he was. At this point Steve had leant against the solid wall at the side, watching the conversation.

"Oh. Like probably-James?" Freya asked.

Loki rose an eyebrow, "sorry, who's probably-James?"

"Baby." She pointed to Evie's belly. They had discussed calling the baby James after Steve’s friend James Barnes; they hadn’t properly talked about a middle name yet.

"Ah. Well, yes I was there when your mother was pregnant but I also saw you at a few months old."

"Oh. Like Will?" Loki glanced up at Evie in question who just nodded, "Will is my cousin." Freya explained.

"Ah." Loki nodded.

"You have the same powers as me right?" Freya asked before Loki could speak again.

Loki nodded, "I do."

"Can I see?"

Loki looked up at Evie who just shrugged so Loki slowly stood up and the room began to shimmer, around him things began to change; the entire room began to change until it looked like a very familiar flat with the dimensions changed slightly to fit into the prison cell.

Evie gaped as she looked around at her surroundings. She hadn’t seen this flat in years now but she wouldn’t ever forget it.

Regalis' flat.

Loki smirked at her. Steve stood squarely and looked at Loki warningly.

"Wow." Freya murmured. "How'd you do that?"

"It's all an illusion." Loki explained, "similar to how you make copies of yourself but changing a larger amount of space. It takes time and practice but once you know how, it becomes easy."

"Wow!"

"Change it back." Evie ordered sharply. Loki stared at her for a moment before nodding and the room shimmered and turned back to the prison room.

Freya looked to her mum confused, "you didn't like it?"

"It reminds me of a different part of my life. That's changed now."

Freya frowned looking between them confused, “adults are weird.” She commented turning around to look at Steve who had been silent the entire encounter. “Can I do that then?”

Steve nodded, “I assume so yeah, eventually.”

“Awesome. I’ll practise.”

“There is a way that I can make her able to control her powers at a faster rate, so that strong emotions won't sway her.” Loki offered suddenly, “which will help her be stronger as she gets older.”

“She’s controlling her powers fine as it is.” Steve said defensively.

Loki rolled his eyes, “of course she is, but there’s a way she can control them better. Be stronger. After her power gains its full potential she will have a period of a struggle for control. I can ease the way, it doesn’t mean perfection but it will help.”

“This won’t be a Jean situation will it?” Evie asked worriedly.

Loki rose an eyebrow, “a Jean situation?”

“She was extremely powerful but Professor Xavier blocked out the power to allow her to control it so when the block...broke, she couldn’t control it. At least that’s how Logan explained it to me.” Evie explained.

Loki shook his head, “no, not at all, I will not block out any of her powers I’ll just give her knowledge of them, of how to use them. It will still take her time to get to know her powers but my mother did it for me when I was young. It may be helpful. However it does require me going inside her mind.”

“Then no.” Steve answered immediately, “there are other sorcerers that can do it for her, if your mother was able to do it for you. That means it doesn’t require a blood relation link.” Steve said.

Loki’s eyes narrowed at that comment.

“No. It does not. But there is nobody else trustworthy enough to do this for you. I’m sure you are surely aware that my mother died.” He replied scathingly.

“Trustworthy?” Steve laughed harshly, “well then, there's no way you can do it.”

“It does not matter whether you trust me or not, Captain. But Freya is the one that needs to let me into her head so that depends on who she trusts.”

“There are no other trustworthy sorcerers?” Evie asked and Loki shrugged.

“Nobody in which I am aware of. I’m sure my father trusts some but there is nobody in who I would trust inside Freya’s head. And besides, it is easy to throw someone out of your head if you just wish hard enough. I would much rather trust someone I knew with my head than a stranger."

“And your word is gospel?”

Loki laughed, “of course not, but I would not let anything happen to my daughter.”

“Steve,” Evie said quietly. Steve looked at her and they seemed to have a silent conversation for a moment.

“You trust him?” Steve asked eventually.

“With Freya yes. He won’t hurt her.”

“Inside her head-”

“To start with, I am still right here. And I will not mess with anything I am not supposed to. Captain, I promise I will not turn her away from you. She needs a father figure and if that cannot be me then you are the next best thing.”

Steve frowned at Loki, confused, “was that a complement?”

Loki shrugged, “so, may I do so or not?”

Steve looked at Evie for another moment before nodding, “okay.”

“Thank you.” Loki looked back down at Freya who had been listening to the adults talk looking confused as she tried to understand what was going on. “Freya, I am going to lay my hands on your head and I will go into your mind, you can choose to fight me and not allow me in but you should allow me entrance okay?”

Freya looked between Evie and Steve who both nodded so Freya nodded, “okay.”

“It’ll be easier to do so sitting down. I shan’t take long.” Loki added and took Freya’s head leading her to his bed. They sat down opposite each other crossed legged, Freya against the wall. Steve stood behind Evie watching them.

Loki placed his hands on either side of Freya’s head, his large hands covering most of her face and he closed his eyes. Freya copied him after a second.

They didn’t move for ten minutes in which Evie and Steve watched with growing nerves.

Until finally they both opened their eyes.

Loki released Freya’s head and instead took her hands; she just stared up at him with wide eyes, looking a little bit pale.

“Let me tell you something that happened to me. Me, my brother and my Father where visiting another place. I'd never been there before, but my brother had.” Loki glanced up at Evie, and then looked back at Freya. “In this place, there where small lakes, but it was winter, so they were frozen over. We had walked around one but we realised we were going to be late to get back to our Father, so we has to walk over the lake. "My brother went first; to make sure it was safe for me. Soon, we were getting to the middle of the lake now, where the ice was thinnest. I heard a crack and I knew the ice had broken but before I could react or move I fell in. I thought I was going to die. "But my brother pulled me out, he gave me his cloak and told me this. It's important, Freya. He told me, 'Brother, if you walk on thin ice then you might fall in, but sometimes you have to take the risk if you want to get to the other side.' I didn't understand when I was that age. I'm not sure he did either. You might not understand it now, but think on it. It does not have the meaning you might think.” Loki smiled sadly. “You are to be a sister. You look after your sibling, like my brother me. But know this – if your brother or sister does something bad it is not your fault.” Loki let go of her hand and turned back to Evie and Steve who were both deep in thought.

Thor came only moments later to take them home. Loki embraced Freya, kissed her forehead before handing her back to Steve. “She will be tired for a while, the mental stimulation will have taken it out of her but just allow her to nap and she’ll be back to normal soon. Feed her something energising tonight, pasta, that sort of thing.”

“Thank you.” Evie said. Steve didn’t comment, he just nodded at Loki before following Thor out of the cell and made their way home.


	57. Subway Crash

4 year old Freya giggled as Bruce bounced her up and down on his knee, sitting beside Tony who held the 22 month old William; he was asleep in Tony’s lap.

"Excuse me, Mr Stark? Mr Banner?" a voice spoke up; the two glanced up to see a young man, dark blonde hair and a sharp nose staring at him nervously.

"Hello," Tony smiled at him before looking back down at his son.

"May I have a picture with you both?" the guy asked.

Tony sighed, this was the third person to ask, the perils of travelling on the subway. The traffic was congested due to roadworks above ground and he could hardly take William or Freya places using his suit.

"We have our kids with us. Not the best ti-" but Tony didn't have a chance to finish.

The world exploded around them, Tony didn’t even think before he wrapped himself around William, something he felt a sharp metal hit into his side and then he felt someone wrap themselves around him. A large, warm body.

Hulk.

Tony knew Hulk was protecting him.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. A baby was crying, someone was screaming, explosions were happening all around them but Tony couldn't see or feel anything. All he could feel was the Hulk around him.

And then it stopped as suddenly as it started.

There was creaking metal, babies crying, people screaming, people crying and a quiet crackling of a fire.

Tony opened his eyes and the first thing he did was check over his son, William opened his eyes and looked at Tony, “daddy?” he asked Tony. Tony kissed his forehead.

“We’re okay son.”

William was still crying but quieter now and just snuggled into Tony’s chest, frightened, and he held him tightly and turned to look at the Hulk, "Hulk?" Tony spoke quietly, wary of his anger in the confusion of this crash, "It's stopped."

There was a moment when he didn’t react and then ever so slowly Hulk released Tony placing him down onto the ground. Tony looked to the side where Hulk held Freya in his other arm and as soon as he saw Freya relief shot through him. Freya was alive and okay.

Hulk tried to put her down but Freya didn’t seem to want to release Hulks arm. Tony could see that she looks to be unharmed. Hulk had protected her as Hulk had protected him.

"Freya?" Tony asked, he just needs to know she's okay. She glanced towards him; she was pale and shaking, gripping Hulk tightly but locked eyes with Tony. "Does anything hurt?" He asked softly and after a moment Freya shook her head.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

“Hm?”

Freya pointed at Tony’s side and he glanced down too see the side of his shirt was ripped and he had a deep cut on his side. As soon as he saw it pain shot throw him but clenching his teeth he just smiled at Freya.

"I’m fine. Stay with Hulk okay?"

"Wasn't planning on moving." She told him simply and Tony grinned. If she was being mildly snarky then she wasn't in too much initial shock.

"Good girl."

With that Tony mentally felt out the rest of his body - his back was aching, and would probably bruise, but he seemed otherwise unharmed. He was bouncing slightly trying to calm down his crying son as he looked around.

He was no longer inside the carriage, when Bruce Hulked out he had broken through it into the tunnel outside. The tunnel, from what Tony could see, was blocked off both sides by what looked to be bricks that had fallen from the explosion. There were about one and a half carriages between the blocked off walls.

Tony looked back to the carriage he had been in, which lay completely destroyed. The metal was twisted and broken, the glass shattered, debris everywhere.

Inside what was left of the carriage Tony could see people stuck trapped between metal and debris, between the chairs and the wall, there were quite a few people obviously dead or seriously injured but there were also people that are alive and running around.

The other carriage was almost as badly destroyed as Tony’s carriage, it had been the one smashing into the wall, it had been squashed.

There was a lot of crying and screaming. Tony had to get them out of here; he glanced down again at William, Tony held him closer to his arc reactor knowing that Will liked the warmth it gave and turned back to Hulk who was holding Freya in the crook of his right arm and looking around as if considering the best way to escape.

Tony just left Hulk to his own devices trusting him, although Hulk is dangerous, Bruce has learnt more control and knows when to just smash or when to let Bruce think and right now, they needed a thinking Bruce rather than a smashing Hulk.

And then someone looked at Hulk and screamed again. Hulk looked down at her with nothing less than distaste.

Tony quickly grabbed her arm before she spoke again, “don’t make him angry.” He hissed at her, he may have more control but the angrier Bruce got the less control he has. And besides, while Bruce had control, most didn't know how controlled he actually was. If it made her shut up, might be better.

The entire tunnel was in chaos. Everyone was screaming and running. Trying to escape. People were screaming at Hulk but not going near him.

Tony tried to yell, to get everyone’s attention. They have to do this with some form of order but everyone had gone into panic.

Then Hulk roared, as loud as he could and everybody froze, stopping what they were doing to look at the Hulk in fear or confusion.

"Thanks buddy." Tony said before turning to everybody else, "right. Everyone right now we cannot panic, okay? That's what is happening right now and it's not helping at all. Any Doctors in here?" Hesitantly two people lifted up their hands. 

"I'm only trainee." One said.

"That's fine. People who know first aid?"

A couple more put their hands up.

"Great. We need to bring out all the injured if they can be moved. If you think their spine is damaged, do not move them. If you need help to lift, Hulk can help okay? He. Is. Not. Dangerous. He won't hurt you unless you are a danger to him, me or the children. Now stop panicking and go."

It was a second before anyone did anything, but quickly snapped out of it and did as they were told. Tony then put his attention on searching the walls.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and Tony glanced around to see the guy who had wanted a picture.

"Searching for the best place for Hulk to smash without killing us all."

"What?"

"If Hulk smashes through the wrong part of the wall then that could destroy anything that’s holding this up," he gestured around them, "and kill us all."

"Does Hulk know that then? That’s why he hasn't smashed through already?"

"Yes. He's smarter than you think. Bruce – Dr Banner – is still in there." The guy nodded, "what’s your name?" Tony asked. “And why aren’t you helping?”

"Nat. And I didn’t know what to do. I don't know first aid or anything, plus I'm a bit squeamish." He laughed nervously. "I wanted to see if you needed any help, I could hold your son?"

Tony looked over the guy but shook his head, anything could happen and he didn’t trust this guy to protect Will rather than himself. “Instead, you can do something else.”

"Anything?"

"If you can, find all the food and water that you can in the carriages. Get someone to help you and bring it all to me."

Nat nodded and ran off to do as he was told.

"Mr Stark!" A voice called and he turned to see some people trying to lift pretty much half a carriage where someone was trapped underneath. He looked barely conscious and blood was pooling around his torso from a wound he couldn't see. "We need help." The woman that got his attention asked.

"Hulk." Tony called and gestured until Hulk rolled his eyes and lifted up the carriage and the trapped guy was pulled out. But then Hulk seemed to see something else. He walked into the broken carriage, he barely fit but he made himself fit.

Tony frowned wondering what he was doing and only a moment later Hulk came back out holding a girl who looked about three years old in his left hand. She was unconscious. Tony recognised her, she had been sitting opposite him and Freya and her had been giggling at each other. She had been sitting with a man that Tony assumed is her father but glancing around; her father is nowhere to be seen.

"Oi! Doctor!" Tony yelled and both the doctors turned around to him and Tony pointed to the Hulk where he held the girl.

One Doctor looked terrified at the idea of going nearer to the Hulk than he has to but the other, the trainee, nodded and went towards the Hulk holding out his hands almost in a surrendering fashion.

"Can I see her?" He asked. Hulk frowned and looked at Tony who then nodded so Hulk placed the girl down in front of the Doctor but he didn't move from where he stood, keeping an eye on the doctor.

"Sir, these fires, they might get out of hand if we can’t find a way to stop them. Carbon dioxide'll kill us, we need all the air we can save." A voice spoke from behind Tony; Tony pulled his eyes off Hulk and the child who was being given a once over by the trainee and looked down at the other voice. A man in his thirties, his arm was bleeding heavily but someone had put a tourniquet around it and the guy seemed to be doing okay for now, if a little pale.

Tony nodded glanced at the fires considering, but then he sighed. It'll be the best way to put them out.

"Freya," he called over and Freya looked up from where she was now sitting on Hulks shoulder watching the girl get tended to. "Need your help."

Freya nodded and hesitantly climbed off Hulks shoulder – with his help – and walked towards Tony. "I'm sorry." She said when he reached him and Tony rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Cause I froze and not helped."

Tony bent down to be at her level and kissed her forehead, "you're four years old Frey. You’re not expected to help. You wouldn't expect Will to help, would you?"

Freya shook her head, "no."

"Exactly. This is terrifying and if you find comfort in the Hulk then you should stay with him. But right now there is something that only you can do." Freya perked up happy to be able to help, "put out the fires for me."

The man who had reminded Tony about the fires rose an eyebrow.

Freya had begun to practise with her ice powers from her Jotun side and although it wore her out sometimes she was getting better. She wasn't particularly good at it either but it was the best they had.

"Can I be blue? It makes me less tired." She asked, they never let her use her powers in public, much less show her Jotun form but right now if it helps her then he’ll let her.

Tony nodded. "Of course. Just do what you can. Don't wear yourself out."

"'Kay." And with that Freya wandered off to do as she was told.

The man who had spoken to Tony watched her with confusion and he almost fainted when Freya's skin turned blue, ancient symbols were written into her skin almost like scars, her eyes turned red. She only needed to do this when practising her powers. She lifted her hand towards the fire and out of seemingly nothing streams of ice and snow developed. It landed on the fire and the fire began to disperse slowly.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tell anyone what you see and you'll regret it." He told him glancing around to make sure nobody noticed Freya. If they did he would have to threaten them as well. It didn't look like anybody did, instead concentrating on everything else. So Tony turned his attention on the walls again. Knocking on it lightly and glancing around trying to think about the best way he can do this.

A moment later Nat returned with a girl, they were both carrying some food and water. Tony quickly counted it and nodded. "Brilliant. Can I use your phone?" He had stupidly left his own at the tower being more concerned about bringing all of Will’s stuff – Bruce had had his so he hadn't bothered going back for it.

"Sure." Nat held it up. "But I haven't got any signal."

"Don't need it." Tony tapped at it a few times, connecting to his addition onto a commercial satellite and then accessing JARVIS through the cloud system he had set up. Nat tried to see what he was doing but Tony angled the phone away from him, "JARVIS? Buddy you there?" he spoke.

"Mr Stark, why are you using this primitive device?"

Tony laughed and Nat muttered something about 'brand new' and 'expensive', "my phone is at home. Listen I'm in the subway, in the explosion. Tell the Avengers we're all safe and okay. If they can get our location that'll be great as well. Hulk might be able to smash through but we don't want to collapse the rest of the tunnel. I’ll let you know."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks." Tony turned to Nat, "gonna keep your phone for a bit. I'll buy you a new one after this."

Nat just nodded dumbly wondering who the hell that is speaking through the phone.

Tony then looked back at Hulk. Hulk was now standing in the room observing everything with the girl at his feet in the recovery position. The Doctor had gone to do other things after apparently deeming her okay.

In the corner of the tunnel were five people, still and not breathing. This was the place for the dead until the paramedics came.

Freya was still putting out the fires walking around the tunnel; nobody seemed to be paying attention to her to Tony’s gratefulness. The entire place was in less chaos after the initial explosion and trying to move the injured but it was still a lot happening at once. Tony looked down at William again. He was still awake and whimpering but he was no longer crying like he had been before. Tony continued bouncing him lightly murmuring comforting words.

Now that everything was beginning to calm down, it started to sink in – they’re underground. Tony had avoided going underground as much as possible, it reminded him to much of when he was captured and stuck in that cave for months, with little food, little water, only his brain to keep them alive. Usually the metro itself was okay, since it was brightly lit and not at all like his prison, but now due to the destruction and disorder the tunnel was starting to be associated in his mind. He tried not to think about it to avoid it as much as possible.

He needs his suit.

"How long will we be here?" Nat asked and Tony shrugged.

"Not long I hope. If Hulk can't smash through – which I'm beginning to doubt could happen – then the Avengers'll find my signal," he gestured to his chest where the arc reactor hid behind William, "and they'll be down here to find Freya, Bruce, Will and I. But it could take a while because they don't want the tunnel to collapse."

Nat nodded, “what are you doing about the food and water? Some people are saying they’re thirsty."

“Ration it. If they're uninjured, they'll have to wait for the emergency workers. I’m going to put you in charge of that okay?” 

“Uh, sure.” Nat looked nervous at the responsibility but agreeable. Just as Nat walked off Freya walked towards them, taking Tony’s hand in her own.

"I think I got it all?"

Tony smile at her, "you have Frey. You did brilliant."

"What do you need me to do now?" her voice was slurring slightly, she looked exhausted.

"Go back to Hulk and make sure that girl is okay. When she wakes up find out her name and who her parents are, see if you can find them okay?"

Nobody had been asking for their children, everyone with children seemed to have already found them, so Tony had a horrible feeling her parents were one of the dead.

Freya walked to Hulk and he immediately helped her to sit on his shoulder. Tony considered giving William to Hulk, but although Tony trusts Hulk, he doesn't trust Hulk's strength. He could hurt William without meaning to.

So he continued doing what he was doing with William attached to his chest but no matter where he went, he didn't feel confident about telling Hulk to smash through that part of the wall, it could easily collapse the tunnel or just be completely useless.

Finally he had to admit defeat. They need to wait for rescue, which hopefully won't be long. He turned and went towards Hulk looking around as he did so. They need rescue quite desperately going by the smell of blood in the air and the amount of people seriously injured. Everyone seemed to have calmed down now, everyone that was okay was either just sitting with their families or tending to the wounded and of course there were those sitting and crying whether that be from fear or a loss of a loved one. A lot of people had lost jumpers and the men t-shirts to staunch the blood loss in the wounded.

“Why hasn’t Hulk smashed us out of here already?!” a voice yelled suddenly, “we need to get out! We’ll run out of air or something! We’ll starve to death. Hulk can smash us out, can’t he?”

It took Tony a moment before he realised that everyone was looking towards him. Damnit he hated leading civilians.

“Yes, he could, but this tunnel is obviously weak, smashing through the walls or the ceiling, it could quite easily collapse the entire tunnel and crush us all.”

“Could?” Someone else said, “so it might not.”

“No, it might not, but do you really want to take that risk? We’ll get out of here in an hour tops, the Avengers’ll find us if nobody else does. We'll wait for external help before asking the Hulk to do anything. That will be the last resort."

Tony glanced around and everyone seemed to accept it so Tony continued his path towards the Hulk.

When he reached hulk he saw that the other girl was awake and talking to Freya.

Freya grinned widely at him when he approached, Tony was so proud of how well she was doing, of course this was terrifying, their train had just crashed and they were trapped. But she was just getting on with it. He felt there would be a recoil and a crash later as her brain caught up but right now she was handling it superbly.

"Uncle Tony! This is Ava. Ava this is my uncle Tony. He's Iron Man!"

Ava's eyes widened and he looked at Tony seeing him properly and gasped. "You are!"

"I am." Tony nodded and smiled at her. "Where’s your mummy or daddy? They might want to meet me."

Ava shrugged, "I don’t have a mummy but I haven't seen daddy."

Tony closed his eyes. That just as well confirmed it – everyone had been pulled out now and if no one was asking for her then he was either dead or unconscious. He had a sinking feeling it was the former.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sighed as he lifted another bit of rock. The subway had exploded half an hour ago, Steve stood with Thor and some of the X-men, Irene, Mycroft and Pepper, they were all helping to clear it. The emergency workers were just beginning to gather.

Natasha and Clint were on a mission somewhere in Belgium, Tony and Bruce were nowhere to be found. Evie was at home because of her pregnancy.

Panic was spreading around them but right now they had to stay calm. They'd dealt with things similar to this before.

"JARVIS, any idea where Tony or Bruce are?" Steve yelled, they could use Hulk's strength or Tony's lasers.

"I cannot locate either of them currently." JARVIS answered so that everyone could hear it through their earpiece. "Mr Stark is ringing me." JARVIS added only a moment later.

There was a moment of silence before, "he was on the Subway during the crash. With Mr Banner, Freya and William but they are all safe and I have their location."

Steve couldn't move, couldn't react. His friends and children. They're on the subway. They're underneath him.

Pepper screamed suddenly, obviously having heard JARVIS and ran forwards to the wreckage but Bobby grabbed her knowing she wouldn't be thinking straight.

"They're all safe and alive okay?" he told her softly and Pepper swallowed and nodded.

"If we move too much to fast we can make it worse. We can crush them." Logan added. "We have to be logical about this."

Pepper nodded again and took a deep breath.

Steve swallowed taking a deep breath. He had to stay calm. Tears and anger threatened to overwhelm him but he stayed calm and just continued as he had been before, detaching himself.

He's terrified for his daughter and William but knew that Tony and Bruce would die before letting anything happen to the children.

He couldn't tell Evie yet. She can't panic. It would put risk to their baby. So the Avengers and X-men and emergency workers all gathered in the same area, wanting to find their friends and children and those under their protection before it got worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next hour and a half went slowly, people were re-grouping with their family and friends, and trying patch up the injured. The Doctor whose name was Conner kept his eye on the injured and Tony just kept watch of everyone and wrapped a T-shirt around his waist to act as a bandage to his slowly bleeding wound.

One woman had bled out from a wound in her thigh half an hour ago and everyone was silent from the reality of it.

He wished his had his suit right now. He felt helpless without it but he was doing what he could.

He looked over at Ava who had been crying in fear and wanting her daddy but had now fallen asleep from fatigue, laying on Hulk's lap huddled together with Freya. Tony held his son to him leaning into Hulk's side.

Hulk was sitting up an alert but he hadn't changed back to Bruce. As nice as it'd be to have a mate right now, they might need Hulk's strength at any moment. Tony knew that Bruce and Hulk both knew that. That's why he wasn't changing back.

Plus Tony felt safe with Hulk; he felt that he would be safe if anything else happened, Hulk would protect him and the children.

"Alright?"

Tony jumped and turned to see Nat sitting down beside him, "yeah. You?"

"Terrified."

Tony nodded, "understandably."

"I'm glad you're here though."

"I can't do anything."

"No. But Iron Man is here. I feel safer. Whether you have the suit or not. You...you saved my mom and I, y'know?"

Tony rose an eyebrow, "when?"

"During the second battle of New York. I was in a car about to fall off the bridge; you grabbed it, put us down safely and helped us out."

"Huh."

"Do you realise how many lives you've impacted?" Tony shrugged, "so many. There are people out there; you've saved our lives so many times."

"I couldn't save Ava's dad." He gestured to the girl.

"You don't know they're dead."

Tony nodded. "I do. They were in the same carriage as me. I remember seeing this girl sitting on a man’s lap laughing. That man is lying over there his skull smashed in – I had to cover his face with a trench coat to stop her from seeing. And she said she has no mom."

"There was nothing you could have done. You protected your own son and the girl – Freya?"

"Hulk did that."

"You did as well. You huddled over your son. You tried to grab Freya before Banner Hulked out."

"I did?" Tony frowned not remembering that, he hadn’t thought he just acted and Nat nodded.

"I was standing beside you when that happened. It's all I could see, you just protected them without even thinking."

Tony shrugged, "I'd never forgive myself if either of them were hurt." He looked towards where they were all sleeping peacefully, without worry despite their situation.

"Well you're a fantastic superhero and even better uncle. Everyone was running around helplessly before you took charge. People need that in emergencies like these."  
And then there was a noise, and a shout, "anyone down here?"

Tony stood up carefully looking around.

"Hello?!" A few people shouted back, light streamed into the tunnel and there were people, paramedics, police, fire department and, the Avengers.

Tony had barely had a chance to react before his friends were on him, hugging him, hugging William. Pepper took William from him hugging them both. Steve grabbed at Freya.

Freya woke up and was confused but as soon as she recognised her dad and friends she started giggling.

William started crying at the sudden awakening but they didn't care. Just glad he's safe.

Hulk seemed to sense the lack of danger and stood back for a moment. Ava had climbed off his lap when everyone ran towards them and she stood at the side just watching the reunion between everyone.

Irene approached Hulk carefully but Hulk recognised her and when he saw her he knew there was no more danger. So, he let himself relax again, let Bruce take control once more.

Ava watched as Hulk began to sink. She watched her comfy green pillow become a man who looked very confused but then he just looked down at Ava, knelt down and hugged her.

Ava didn't know how to react so she just stood there while her comfy pillow human hugged her. She was confused. Why was she being hugged? Why isn’t her daddy coming to get her like these people were getting her pillow.

When comfy pillow man released her he hugged Freya and spoke to the other adults and then she was being led away. She wanted her comfy pillow human but he wasn't looking at her. She wanted to call out but she couldn't. She didn't know his name. She wants to stay with him until her daddy is found.

Please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce quickly got dressed with clothes that Irene had grabbed for him and asked Tony about the girl, he told her that her dad had died in the crash but she doesn’t know that.  
They were about to be lead out of the tunnel but first Bruce turned back to find Ava.

Bruce didn’t know why but he felt connected to this child that had been using his Hulk form as a pillow for the last few hours, he wanted to make sure she’s okay. He only remembered flashes when he hulked out but he remembered her crying and Freya comforting her.

He found that she was being tended to by a paramedic at the side, an ice pack being applied to the top of her skull, and moved to sit down next to her, keeping one eye on the Avengers that were just watching him.

“Hi.” Bruce spoke to her, she looked at him curiously but he could see the relief in her eyes, “I’m Bruce.”

“My names Ava.” She told him and Bruce smiled down at her.

“Hi Ava. We’re all going out of here now; do you want to come with me?” he looked at the paramedic, “if she can?”

“She can.” The paramedic nodded, “she’s physically okay aside a bit of a bump, she's not concussed but obviously the police need to find her a relative to stay with. Until then social services will look after her. Keep the pack on her head.”

“Can the Avengers not take her in?” Bruce asked, “just until a relative is found.”

“You’ll have to speak to social services about that, I’m afraid.” The paramedic put Ava's hand to the pack then let go so she was keeping it in place herself.

Bruce nodded, “okay. Thank you. I can take her out now?”

“You may.” The paramedic tugged off her now contaminated latex gloves and retreated into the van, presumably to get another pair.

Bruce turned to Ava who was looking at them curiously, “I’m going to pick you up now and take you out of here okay?”

Ava shook her head, “I want my daddy.”

Bruce sighed, he didn’t want to do this, “you’re daddy isn’t coming. I’m sorry Ava. I wish he was.”

“Why?”

“He was hurt bad. That he won’t be able to come back to you.”

Ava shook her head, “no. Daddy won’t leave me. He promised.”

Bruce pulled her into his arms as she started crying. She just feel into his chest and cried, Bruce knew he had to get her out of this tunnel, let her breathe, so he picked her up and started to walk out, gesturing for the Avengers to lead the way.


	58. Epilogue

Ava had no family. Nobody to call her own.

Her mother had died a year ago; she had slipped, hit her head and then went into a coma. She didn’t wake up.

Ava didn’t understand that, she only understood that her mummy had gone somewhere else and now her daddy had gone to join her mummy without saying goodbye to her. It was strange, just seeing her say that – her concept of death was next to none and she didn't totally understand that she'd never see them again.

Losing both her parents in less than a year, Bruce wanted to hug her and never let her go. 

Right after the crash child services took her in but Bruce didn’t like it. He asked if she could stay with the Avengers until they find somewhere for her to stay but due to their situation with wanting to adopt they couldn't allow it. Instead Ava was placed with a foster home but Bruce hated leaving her there, he went to visit her as soon as he was allowed a couple of days later, and as soon as she saw him she hugged his leg calling him ‘her green pillow’. Bruce laughed and hugged her, asking how she’s enjoying it here. She told him she misses her daddy and these people aren’t any fun.

"I want to adopt her." He told Irene as soon as he got home, they were still going through the home-study process in adoption but Bruce knows this girl, she needs them. She's just lost her whole family and he wants to help her.

"Finally." Irene said, "I've been waiting for you to admit that. Well I think that cuts down at least a few weeks of searching for our baby."

"Really?" Bruce hadn't expected Irene to be okay with it, him to just choose a random girl that had been in the accident with them.

Irene smiled at him, "I want a child with you. I don't know this girl but you love her. If you love her then I'll love her. So c'mon, let’s give Craig a call shall we?" Craig being their agent in the adoption agency.

It was a slow process after that of course, the adoption agency had to keep going through the protocols which meant slowly introducing Ava to her new family, every week they spent more and more time with her. She was grieving for her father but she was young and doesn't understand. All she knew was that her comfy green pillow wants to look after her now that her daddy couldn't and she couldn’t ask for anyone better to live with.

She also had to be introduced to all the Avengers one by one as she would be living with them all in a way.

They weren’t sure how Freya would be with another girl around her age joining their family but to their relief Freya took to Ava like a fish to water. The two girls very quickly becoming friends. She was excited every time Ava came to visit, she was constantly asking her parents to take her to the tower. “Ava might be there today!”

She couldn’t wait for Ava to be an official part of the family. None of them could wait.

They had to teach Ava about secrecy, about Freya's powers, about how some of the things they said around the tower couldn't be repeated outside. Situations where she heard something didn't happen often but she lived with the most fundamental superhero group in the world so she would hear something eventually. Ava seemed to understand and all in all, she knew she was happy there.

Two months later she officially moved in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was born only a month later in the middle of May.

Only a couple of weeks beforehand Steve found Tony in the labs to talk to him, "what’s up?" Tony asked distractedly as he tried to balance a strange hexagon object on his Iron Man helmet. Steve rose an eyebrow but didn’t ask.

He fidgeted for a second. "I wanted to ask if it’s okay to give James a middle name of Howard?" Steve blurted out.

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked up at Steve, "Howard?"

"As in, your father."

"Yeah. I know my da's name. Why?"

"He was a friend of mine. A good friend. We were deciding between that or Sherlock but Mycroft didn't want us to give him Sherlock for the middle name. Understandably. So, we decided on Howard but if you'd rather we didn't then that's okay."

Tony considered for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

"Hm?"

"Go ahead. I mean I’m sure not gonna use it."

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent." Tony smirked at Steve who just smiled in return.

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"James Howard Rogers." Steve said softly holding his baby boy, his family and friends surrounding him in the hospital, the ones that were still in New York (or Earth) at the time of the birth, that is.

"He looks like Will did." Freya commented from where she sat on the end of Evie’s bed swinging her legs and straining her head to see James.

Ava sat beside her, she was still getting used to everybody so she wasn't as outward as Freya but she did ask, "what did Will look like?"

"Like James does now." Freya told her simply, distractedly staring at her new baby brother. Ava giggled at the answer.

“I didn’t look like that!” the 2 year old Will protested from where he sat on Tony’s lap on the chair next to the bed.

“All baby’s look like that when they’re born.” Tony said, “all of you did.”

“Oh.” Freya frowned. "Will James have the same powers as me? Cause Will's my cousin so he doesn’t, but James is my brother?"

"No. It's only because of Loki you have them. Loki wasn't involved in James being born." Steve explained again, “thank God.” He added under his breath, Evie put her hand on his knee.

"Will he be able to do what mummy can do then?"

"Uh-" Steve looked at the other Avengers for help; they hadn't considered Evie's mutant ability into this.

"I don't think so." Bruce answered, "mutant abilities are transferred through the father, since Steve isn’t a mutant – are you?" Steve shook his head an eyebrow raised in curiously over Bruce even asking, "then James most likely won't be. He still has the gene though, like you will Frey."

"The jeans? He's not wearing jeans?"

Everyone in the room chuckled, "gene is different to the denim type. It's a thing humans have that match their family. So when James is much older and has his own children, it’s likely his children will be mutants."

"Oh. Then will James be super strong like you daddy? Is that a... gene?"

Steve shrugged, he had been worried about James having the health problems he did have before the serum but every ultrasound and now he’s born, all told him that James is a healthy baby boy. So with his strength and agility, he didn't know.

"We don't know." He answered honestly.

Freya frowned, "well he'll be cool anyway."

"Can I hold him?" Ava asked quietly.

"Of course." Steve smiled at the girl before handing her James carefully.

“I like him.” Ava announced after a moment staring down at James.

“Can I hold him?” Freya asked excitedly.

“After Ava has for a little while you may.” Steve answered to Freya’s excitement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later on the morning of July 1st 2020 Leo was woken to a video call from Stark Tower’s, "Leonardo!" Evie greeted him cheerfully followed by a chorus of ‘Uncle Leo!’ from the four children who sat on the floor in front of the TV.

“Hey!” He greeted holding back a yawn shifting in his bed to hold his phone at a better angle.

“Sorry did we wake you?” Evie asked as she realised he was still lying in bed, duvet up to his neck, “It’s like 2pm.”

“I didn’t sleep much last night.” Leo shrugged, a small smile on his face, he stood up to pull a T-shirt on, taking the phone with him. 

"In the good way or bad way?" Irene asked and almost everyone except for Leo rolled their eyes in amusement at her. Leo however smirked.

"You'll never know." He glanced between the two still grinning. He closed the door behind him before going into what was probably his living room.

“What’s the difference?” 4 year old Will asked.

“A good one is when you have a sleepover. A bad one is when you just can’t sleep.” Evie answered quickly, she was getting used to answering the awkward questions.

“Oh.” Will nodded, accepting it.

“How are my two favourite princesses and princes?”

“We were just playing cards!” Ava said in answer, holding up a pack of playing cards.

“I was a master of cards when I was young. When I next come down, Ava, I can show you some tricks if you want?”

Ava’s eye’s widened excitedly. She had started to idolise Leo since the first time she met him and Leo knew that and loved it. “When are you coming down?!” Ava asked hopefully.

“That’s actually what we’re calling about.” Evie interrupted Leo’s answer.

“Oh?”

“We have an invitation but first," Evie glanced around, "JARVIS, where's Steve?"

"Currently at SHIELD."

"Awesome. Thanks." And then to Leo, "it's Steve's 100th Birthday in three days."

“100? He looks so young. I wonder what moisturiser he uses.” Leo grinned.

"We're going to have a birthday dinner to celebrate."

“A dinner?”

“We considered a party but we think Steve would appreciate a dinner more. I’ve made sure everyone’s going to be there.”

“She even went to talk to Fury.” Mycroft added, “it was quite funny, his reaction to Evie ordering him around.”

“He already doesn’t like me.”

Leo chuckled, “I can imagine.”

“So, will you come?” Evie asked.

Leo grinned widely; he didn't think he'd ever get used to being invited to an Avenger's party. The most famous people in the world, "definitely! I wouldn’t miss Steve’s turn of the   
century. But uh... can I bring someone?"

"A someone, someone?" Irene asked teasingly.

"A someone, someone." Leo confirmed smirking softly when he saw everyone gasp looking excited.

"What's her name?!" Irene demanded.

"His name is Zachary." Leo corrected, looking for some reason a little bit nervous.

Irene and Evie glanced at each other slightly taken aback, "oh. Huh. So I guess it was in a good way." Irene grinned.

Evie shook her head, wondering why she was shocked. She didn't see the point in someone needing to come out. When Mycroft came out she just said 'okay, cool.' And continued   
cooking. But she had always seen Leo as a ladies man so that was what shocked her.

Leo smirked at their reactions. "Yes. I'm bi." He shrugged. "I never felt the need to tell you before."

"No, you needn’t have to." Evie shrugged.

"Just didn't expect it is all." Irene added, "But of course you can bring him! I can't wait to meet him!"

Leo laughed but they could all see that he genuinely looks relieved at their reactions to his coming out. "Well he can't wait to meet you lot. I've told him he'll regret that once he does meet you all though."

"We're not that bad." Mycroft protested and Leo coughed meaningfully making everyone laugh including Bruce who was waking up from his meditation at the side of the room.

"So, am I booking plane ticket or...?"

"JARVIS has got it. J?"

"I am currently ordering two tickets for July the 4th early afternoon. However due to the Independence day Parades there will be traffic so I can get one for the 3rd instead?"

“Zach won’t be able to get off work for the 3rd so the 4th would be better if that’s okay?” Leo asked.

“Course, I’m sure someone can come with a helicopter to pick you up.” Evie shrugged.

“Well then, I can’t wait.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning of July 4th 2020, it started out as a normal day with 6 year old Freya and 2 year old James running into Evie and Steve’s bedroom, yelling about breakfast and how it’s the morning and yelling ‘Happy Birthday Daddy!' before running out of the room announcing that their show is about to start. Freya picked up James who tripped over as he jumped off the bed and continued running out the room.

Evie rolled over to look at Steve who was staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him.

Steve looked at Evie and smiled, “It’s my birthday.” He murmured. “I was born one hundred years ago.”

“Lookin' good though.” Evie said leaning forward to kiss him and Steve laughed, kissing her back.

“Thank you.” And a moment later, “C’mon, the kids’ll come back in if we don’t go make breakfast.”

“I’ll do it.” Evie offered, “It’s your birthday, go for a run or something; you haven’t have a morning run in a while.”

“You sure?”

“Course.” She patted his chest before climbing out of bed and heading out of the room stopping in the doorway and turned to smile at him, “happy birthday Steve. I love you.”

Steve grinned at her, “Love you too.” Eve winked and continued out the room; Steve lay back for a moment before getting up and putting on his long forgotten running shorts.

After breakfast Evie dropped Freya and James off at Irene and Bruce's flat – Tony bought them both a flat soon after they adopted Ava who had been struggling to adapt to living in the tower and constantly having tourists outside taking pictures every time they left – and Evie spent the day with Steve, most of it they spent in bed and then just watching movies and relaxing.

Steve got various phone and video calls from various people wishing him a happy birthday.

They watched the Independence Day parades which included public celebrations to Captain America’s birthday, which the two found interesting to watch until that evening Evie told Steve she’s taking him out for dinner but needs to pick up something from the tower.

What Steve didn’t expect to see when they walked into the common room, was all his closest friends, his family sitting around a large table laughing and joking and cooking a meal.

The main Avengers, Irene, Mycroft, Pepper, Leo, some guy Steve doesn’t recognise and all the kids and then even Bucky was there.

Last year the Winter Solider had come to try and kidnap Freya and Steve fought him off but then his mask fell off and Steve recognised Bucky. Steve stopped fighting and Bucky would have killed him if it wasn’t for Bucky recognising Steve.

As soon as he could, Bucky escaped by using a cube object.

It was a hard few weeks for Steve after he had found out his best friend was alive until Bucky turned up again, this time saving Freya’s life when there was another fight. He had begun to remember everything, remember his life and it wasn’t long until he was accepted into the family. He was given a room in the tower providing he doesn’t try and kill them all again (which he had promised he didn't want to do anyways) Tony also wanted to keep an eye on him.

“Steve!” Bucky was the first to notice their entrance and stood up to hug him, “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks man.” Steve grinned. “Shame we missed your one hundredth birthday.”

“Well, I was trying to kill you all at the time.” Bucky grinned and Steve laughed.

"So, what's this?" He asked with an amused smile, he was overwhelmed by what was happening.

“A birthday meal.” Irene answered, “we thought it’d be a nice way to celebrate you leaving through an entire century.”

“I wouldn’t call being asleep in ice living exactly...”

“Shut up and be grateful.” Tony ordered and Steve laughed.

“This is fantastic. Thank you.” He looked around the room at everyone and then his eyes landed on the guy he didn’t recognise who stood with Leo. He was slightly taller than Leo, with blonde hair that messily went past his ears, almost reaching his shoulders, in a way almost like Thor's. His eyes were a near black brown and he has an angular face but an easy smile. There was a small birthmark under his left eye.

“Oh sorry!” Leo spoke up, “uh this is Zachary.” He gestured to the other guy and Zachary took a few steps forward holding out his hand to shake Steve’s.

"I hope you don't mind me crashing your party Captain." Zach spoke with an English accent.

"Any friend of Leos is a friend of mine." Steve told him honestly, “And please, call me Steve."

"Thank you."

They all moved to sit down, Steve sat between Evie and Bucky as everyone carried on their conversations. “So, how did you two meet?” Evie asked Zach and Leo.

"At a convention a few months ago." Leo answered.

"I'm a huge fan of his books. Always have been. Soon as I realised who he is I just had a bit if a fanboy moment." Since his first book publishing, he had written a sequel to that book and started a new series, the Stories of a Modern Evil, which currently had three books in it, a fourth in production.

"More like fangirl." Leo corrected making Zach laugh. "And we just hit it off."

“Leo may not have told you, Zach, but he’s a sucker for accents. English especially.”

Zach laughed, “I won’t take him to England then.”

Evie grinned. "How long have you been in America?"

"Three years now. I moved for work and I just don’t want to leave."

“What do you do?”

“Magazine editor.”

“Are you two, uh, together?” Steve asked gesturing between the two. He felt like he was stating the obvious, but he had to ask.

Leo laughed, “yeah, we are.”

“Ah.” Steve nodded.

“Is that okay?” Leo asked with a frown, challenging. He knew Steve wasn't homophobic because of the way he was with Mycroft, but Steve had been brought up in the time when homosexuality was a sin and a taboo. They didn’t know how he would actually feel about it.

Steve shrugged, “course. Why would I be bothered about who other people are in a relationship with? I just didn’t realise.”

Leo smiled, relieved, “fair enough.” Before anyone could reply, a beeping began to go off around them and Pepper stood up.

“You two arrived at the perfect time.” She told them, “dinner is ready.” And she began to serve a perfect dinner of venison and potatoes and other vegetables. She put it all down in the middle and everyone began to serve themselves, except for the parents serving their children first. Zach seemed to be the most nervous about having to reach around people but Leo told him he won’t get any unless he just takes it.

“Daddy can I have the peas?” Ava spoke up; she had started calling Irene and Bruce mummy and daddy a couple of months ago, they were being parents to her so she wants them to be her mummy and daddy. Both parents beamed every time she said it and this was no different.

“Peas are yucky.” Freya said.

“But you have to eat your greens.” Evie told her and Freya frowned.

“Do I have to? Uncle Bucky isn’t.”

Bucky sat up in his seat, “uncle Bucky?” he murmured shocked, he hadn’t been called that before. And especially by Freya who’s first impression of him had been a crazy eye’d man dragged her out of her bed in the middle of the night.

“Yeah. You.” Freya nodded sending Bucky a look to say he’s crazy.

“I uh, Uncle?”

“Yes.”

“Welcome to the family.” Steve grinned patting Bucky’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell them you’ve gotten soft.” He added in a whisper and Bucky laughed.

“Me? Soft? Never. My arm is metal. That’s not soft.”

“I wanna see you and Thor have an arm wrestle.” Tony announced, Bucky rose an eyebrow and looked at Thor who just grinned.

“I am willing if you are ready to admit defeat.” Thor said arrogantly.

Bucky laughed loudly, “I’ll never admit defeat.”

And the two began to gloat about how strong they are and the fight’s they’ve won. It was rare for Bucky to talk about the fight’s he’s had as he was always the one in the wrong and felt extremely guilty about the amount of people he has killed, so when he did talk about fights they knew he felt safe and relaxed here.

Steve looked over at the rest of his family; Tony and Bruce were talking science, as usual. Clint and Leo were challenging each other on who can eat the most potatoes first, Zach watching on bemusedly, and Natasha and Pepper were trying to tell them not to do it at the dinner table but she was too amused by them to actually sound convincing. Evie was cleaning up James’ face when he spilt some of his food down him and asking Zach about himself.

The conversation flowed and afterward Thor did win the arm wrestle to Bucky’s irritation but then Bruce told Bucky how easily Thor can fight with the Hulk and Bucky was less annoyed over losing and then they decided to test how strong Thor actually is by putting people on him.

Evie and Natasha sitting on Thor’s shoulders while Freya and Ava hung from his arms, Pepper and Irene sat on Thor’s biceps and he held James and Will in each hand.

Steve laughed at Thor just stood confidently, “Clint, sit around my neck. I can hold you.”

“Okay, I think we get that the God is the strongest one here.” Bucky said.

“Well actually, I think Hulk would win but I don’t think everyone would appreciate having him here.”

“I love Hulk!” Will announced.

“Me too!” Ava agreed, “he’s my pillow.”

Bruce chuckled at the reminder; he loved it when Ava saw the Hulk as her pillow, he made him know that Ava saw him as safe. “But I wouldn’t say Steve’s birthday dinner is there best time to bring the big guy out.”

“Oh really? I think it would be the best time to bring him out.” Tony grinned and Bruce rose an eyebrow at him.

“Tony, no innuendos in front of the children.” Pepper scolded, but she was smiling too so it took the edge off her berating. 

Steve drifted out of listening to the conversation and instead he just looked at his family, he looked at how they’ve grown since the first time he met them almost 8 years ago now. How they’ve changed.

How he’s changed. He’s a dad now to two children, before Captain America he never would have even thought that he would get this lucky. To have such a large family, so many friends.

He loved it and couldn't wait to see how the future would shape.

THE END

AN: So it’s the finale. Over a year since this started...But don’t worry it’s not the end forever. We’re going to be writing a sequel called ‘New Light’ It’ll explain Bucky’s appearance in more detail and chronological events in their lives and Loki’s not gone forever. Hope you’ll enjoy.  
Please R&R


End file.
